Teammates Forever
by SelfMadeHooper
Summary: Meet Sonic and Amy. Both basketball players, both 15 years of age, and both upcoming Freshmen at Knothole Village High School. These two hoopers dream of becoming basketball players in the future. They don't know each other yet, but soon will when it comes to the sport they love with a passion.
1. Prequel & First Day of School

**Hey everybody, here's Teammates Forever.**

**For those readers out there reading this story, every Sonic Character is human in this story. So when you see the actual names of the characters, it will have a meaning after every chapter is finished - like this one when you finish this chapter soon.**

**This story was called, Love & Basketball II, until I changed it. You will know why when you read Chapter 5.**

**This takes Sonic and Amy through high school from freshman to senior year.**

**This story will KINDA have the same setting and place from my fan-fic: Sonic High School: Basketball Season. If you haven't read it, then here's the setting and place:**

**Setting: In Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A.  
>Place: Wherever I name it.<strong>

**So sit back, get your popcorn ready (if you got one with you), and enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prequel<strong>

Here lies two people, a male name Maurice 'Sonic' Drummond and a female name Amy Abagail Rose. Both basketball players, both 15 years of age, and both upcoming Freshmen at Knothole Village High School (A.K.A. Knothole High School). These two dream of becoming basketball players in the future. They don't know each other yet, but soon will when it comes to the sport they love with a passion.

For Sonic, he started playing basketball when he was 6 years old. It all started when his mother drop him off at a Young Men's Christian Association place (commonly known as YMCA or simply the Y) so he can hang out and have fun at while his mother goes to work. When he went inside the building, he looks at the open double-doors and saw guys and girls playing basketball and he soon ended up watching them play and smiled at it. When the gym was cleared, he saw a basketball and went to it and starts to play with it. From what it looks like an hour for the rest of the people in the YMCA, he stayed there and played at that gym for three hours. That's how he got the game of basketball in his life.

For Amy, she started playing basketball when she was 8 years old. It all started at an elementary school on a clear, warm sunny day. Her classmates all went outside to play and as the other kids were playing at the playground, Amy got bored and looked to her right and sees a basketball at a open blacktop-like court. She jogs over there and starts to play with it. And from that point on, she starts to like it. That's how she got the game of basketball in her life.

Again, the two hoopers don't know each other yet, but soon will when it comes to the sport they love with a passion.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Freshman Year: First Day of School**

_-Monday, August 5, 2013 (6:00 AM)-_

-(Sonic's POV)-

**"BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ!"**

"... Ugh, ugh, gggrrrrrrrrr." A male named Maurice 'Sonic' Drummond wakes up and presses the off-button to turn his alarm off. He gets up, wipes his eyes and stretches his arms and legs. Next he gets up out of his bed, went to his bedroom dresser and grabs a undergarment, and went to his bathroom that's next to his bedroom.

The nickname 'Sonic' was given to him from his relatives in the family and some of his friends he knows, because of his super speed he was born with; as well as running in normal foot speed. He can sometimes be called 'Sonic Drummond' in-which Sonic can relate.

He heads to his bathroom sink, turns on the cold water faucet seeing the water running down the sink, and puts his hands on the running water and scoops the water at his face to get his face hydrated for the day. He later looks at the mirror to look at himself: height at 6 feet and 3 inches tall (6'3"), has short twisted hair colored blue, has peach Caucasian skin, and green emerald eyes; he's also in good shape, he has an skinny muscle-built body with buffed muscles on him.

After Sonic was done looking at the mirror, he went to the bathtub (that was behind him), opens the sky blue shower curtains and turns the shower-faucet on and watched the water sprinkling down, he later puts his left hand on the sprinkling water to check the temperature and feels it's warm. Sonic slightly smiled of the warm temperature from the sprinkling water and starts to take off his bed clothes: all-black Air Jordan short and white boxers.

After he was done taking off his bed clothes, he steps inside of the tub and is now taking a shower.

_5 Minutes Later..._

He turns the shower faucet off, dries himself off, and brushes his teeth. Next he went back into his room, opens his closet, and picks out an outfit and a pair of shoes: a smoke-gray Polo Shirt with a red logo on the right, black loose fit Levi pants, and low-top Chuck Taylor sneakers colored grey and white.

He grabs his backpack, unzips it to double-check to see does he have all of the school supplies he need for the school year:

-Pencils? ...Check.  
>-Pens? ...Check.<br>-Paper? ...Check.  
>-Binders? ...Check.<br>-Class Schedule?... Check.  
>-Verizon IPhone 5 on full battery? ...Check.<br>-Earphones? ...Check.

"Alright, seems like I'm good to go." Sonic said to himself. He zips his backpack, grabs the hook of the backpack, opens his bedroom-door, to the hallway and to the living room.

When he got to the living room, he sees the lights are already on and a female with purple-yellow blond-mixed hair, wearing her purple pajamas (covering her dark Caucasian skin and E-cup breast size), and purple house shoes.

"Hey mom," said Sonic with that cheery-deep voice he has.

"Hey Sonic," said his mother with a light-soft voice. She walks up to her son and kissed his forehead. "You're ready for your first day of school?"

"Yeah, and I'm kinda nervous too going to high school."

"I know sweetie, but remember when stuff goes bad, make sure you get out of it, okay?"

"Okay. Dad must still be in bed sleeping?"

"Yeah."

Sonic's relatives are better known as Bernadette Drummond, also can be known as Bernie; she is Sonic's mother. Sonic's father is Jules Drummond.

Sonic went to the kitchen and made himself cereal. After he ate his cereal, he puts his bowl in the sink, looks at the time as it shows 6:45 AM.

"See ya, mom." Said Sonic as he wave to Bernie.

"Bye. Have a good first day in school." Said Bernie.

Sonic is now walking to his bus stop.

_My name is Maurice Drummond, but I'm usually called 'Sonic' at best. I am a 6 feet, 3 inch, 180 pound basketball player playing __ Point Guard__. For what it is, I am now a student-athlete at Knothole Village High School, A.K.A. Knothole High School. Basketball has been my favorite sport since I was 4 years old. I take the game serious, because I hate to loose and I work hard to get better. But most importantly, for a Point Guard, I make my teammates better. I have been playing __AAU _(Amateur Athletic Union)_ basketball when I was 9 years old. I had scouts coming to me congratulating me of my game. And I have got bunch of letters of the top programs in college._

_My life style is laid back, though I can get cocky and arrogant at times. Heh, Heh. _

_The reason I enroll to Knothole High because it's a basketball-powerhouse school, and I'm fitted for that because I want that competition. I did play for Knothole High in the summer time in the summer league. So I'm already on the team, but I'm not sure though that will I play Varsity or JV _(Junior Varsity)_._

_It doesn't matter to me. Because I'm gonna work hard and compete against the guys I will play with and against._

**(A/N: This character is, none the less, Sonic the Hedgehog; his relatives are Bernadette "Bernie" Hedgehog (mother) and Jules Hedgehog (father/Bernie's husband).)**

-(Amy's POV)-

**"BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ! BUZZZZZZ!"**

"... Ugh, ugh, gggrrrrrrrrr." A female named Amy Abagail Rose wakes up and presses the off-button to turn her alarm off. She gets up, wipes her eyes and stretches her arms and legs. Next she gets up out of her bed and takes a shower.

She heads to her bathroom sink, turns on the cold water faucet seeing the water running down the sink, and puts her hands on the running water and scoops the water at her face to get her face hydrated for the day. She later looks at the mirror to look at herself: height at 6 feet tall (6'0"), hair is long that stops at her shoulders colored pink, has peach Caucasian skin, and green emerald eyes; she's also in good shape, she has an average body with some muscles on her, average legs (between thick and thin), her waist is almost narrow, and her breast size are B-cups.

After Amy was done looking at the mirror, she went to the bathtub (that was behind her), opens the emerald green shower curtains and turns the shower-faucet on and watched the water sprinkling down, she later puts her left hand on the sprinkling water to check the temperature and feels it's warm. Amy slightly smiled of the warm temperature from the sprinkling water and starts to take off her bed clothes: all-red Air Jordan short, white 2XL T-Shirt, and white panties.

After she was done taking off her bed clothes, she steps inside of the tub and is now taking a shower.

_5 minutes later..._

She turns the shower faucet off, dries herself off, and brushes her teeth. Next she went back into her room, opens her closet, and picks out an outfit and a pair of shoes: a sky blue Jordan Shirt that shows the logo on the bottom-left colored yellow and with the purple color on the bottom, white skinny jeans, and Air Jordan VIII sneakers colored white, sky blue, purple and yellow.

She grabs her backpack, unzips it to double-check and see does she have all of the school supplies she need for the school year:

-Pencils? ...Check.  
>-Pens? ...Check.<br>-Paper? ...Check.  
>-Binders? ...Check.<br>-Schedule? ...Check.  
>-Sprint Samsung Galaxy S4 phone on full battery? ...Check.<br>-Earphones? ...Check.

"Alright. I'm good to go." Amy said to herself. She zips her backpack, grabs the hook of the backpack, opens her bedroom-door, to the hallway and to the living room.

When she got to the living room, she sees the lights are already on and a female with red hair that stops at her shoulders, wearing her tan-colored pajamas (covering that is her dark Caucasian skin and D-cup breast size), and white house shoes.

"Hey Mari-An," said Amy with that light-sounded voice she has.

"Hey Amy," said Mari-An with that light-deep voice she has. She walks up to Amy and kissed her right cheek. "You're ready for your first day of school?"

"Yeah, and I'm kinda nervous too going to high school. 'Cus all the boys are gonna probably get my number and all."

"I know sweetie, but remember when stuff goes bad, make sure you get out of it, okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Rob must still be in bed sleeping?"

"Yeah."

Amy's relatives are better known as Mari-Annie "Mari-An" Caine-Hearne. She is Amy's niece as well as Amy's aunt. Amy's uncle and Mari-An's husband is Robert Hearne.

Amy went to the kitchen and made herself cereal. After she ate her cereal, she puts her bowl in the sink, looks at the time as it shows 6:45 A.M.

"See ya, Mari-An," said Amy as she wave to her aunt.

"Bye. Have a good first day in school." Said Mari-An.

Amy is now walking to her bus stop.

_My name is Amy Abagail Rose. I am a 6 foot, 150 pound basketball player that plays Shooting Guard. For what it is, I am a student-athlete at Knothole Village High School, A.K.A. Knothole High School. Basketball has been my favorite sport since I was 8 years old. I take the game serious, because I hate to loose and I work hard to get better. I have been playing __AAU _(Amateur Athletic Union)_ basketball when I was 9 years old. I had scouts coming to me congratulating me of my game. And I have got bunch of letters of the top programs in college._

_My life style is somewhat expressive, though I can get cocky and arrogant at times. Heh, Heh. _

_The reason I enroll to Knothole High because it's a basketball-powerhouse school, and I'm fitted for that because I want that competition. I did play for Knothole High in the summer time in the summer league. So I'm already on the team, but I'm not sure though that will I play Varsity or JV _(Junior Varsity)_._

_It doesn't matter to me. Because I'm gonna work hard and compete against the girls I will play with and against._

**(A/N: This character is Amy Rose the Hedgehog; her relatives are Mari-An Echidna (cousin-in-law) and Robert "Rob" O'Hedge (cousin/Mari-An's husband).)**

-(Normal POV)-

The two hoopers all arrived at their bus stop, standing next to a stop sign, as they are now waiting on their bus. Little did they know, they live in the same block on different addresses of a four-way road. Sonic looks to his right and sees a pink-haired person who looks like a female, but ignored her as he's now putting his headphones on listening to Rich Kidz on his IPhone 5. Amy look to her left and sees a blue-haired person who looks like a male, but also ignored him as she's putting her headphones on listening to Chris Brown on her Samsung Galaxy Phone.

Ten minutes later, their bus number 774 came. That's right, they ride the same bus. The two got on the bus and was greeted by a brown skinned female with black short hair (who looks a little chubby, wearing her grey hoodie, smoke grey jogging pants, and all-black Nike Air Max's) who's their bus driver. The two sat on their seats as Sonic is sitting in the far back to his left and Amy is sitting three seats below in the back to her right and in front of Sonic. Their bus driver closed the doors and drove off to its next destination.

_5 Minutes Later..._

The bus driver made a stop to pick up other students. At the bus stop, there's a male and a female. The male has light-dark Caucasian skin with yellow/orange hair in natural waves and blue colored eyes; wearing a plain white T-Shirt, tan-colored cargo pants with two fox tails clipped onto each (left and right) side at an belt-loop, and all-white low-top Nike Air Force 1's; and what's kind of weird is that male has two tails clipped on one side each on his backpack. The female has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, brown-colored hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and brown-colored eyes; wearing a plain fitted orange T-Shirt, sky blue skinny jeans, and orange and white low-top Nike Air Force 1's.

The two students walked on the bus as the male yellow-orange hair teen sat next to Sonic and the female brown haired teen sat next to Amy.

"Hey Tails," said Sonic, "long time no see."

"I know right." Said Tails.

The young man's name is Miles Prower, sometimes called "Tails" because of his two tails clipped on both sides of his paints. Tails and Sonic have been best friends since they were nine years old playing AAU basketball together. The two have been best friends ever since. Sonic even calls him his brother and Tails doesn't mind being called brother from him.

"So," said Sonic, "ready for the first day of school?" He asked Tails.

"Yeah, and I'm kinda nervous though to tell you the truth."

"I know homie. I bet all the girls are gonna come to us for our number."

"That's IF that will happen to you. To me, I don't know."

_To Amy and the brown haired teen..._

"Hey Cream," said Amy with little excitement, "I missed you."

"Aaaww I missed you too Amy." Said Cream.

The young lady's name is Alison "Cream" Honbria. Amy and Cream have been best friends since 3rd grade. And they played AAU ball together. Oh, and the reason Amy calls her best friend Alison "Cream", is because she likes ice cream. **(A/N: That character is Cream the Rabbit.)**

"So," said Amy, "are you nervous and excited on the first day of school?" She asked Cream.

"Yeah, but I'm REALLY nervous though."

"Hey it's okay, you just gotta take a deep breath and feel the jitters coming out of ya when you step inside school campus and the school building."

Cream is excited to start her freshman year in high school, but at the same time she's nervous because she don't know how people are going to react to her.

_20 minutes later..._

Their school bus arrived on campus at the back of the school as a plaque at the side-entrance titled...

_Knothole Village High School _

_Home of the Warriors_

By the view of the school, it looks big and spaced out that goes to floor 1 through 4. Amy, Cream, Sonic, Tails, and everybody else all got out of the bus and began to walk to the cafeteria of where the students are at eating breakfast.

Inside the cafeteria, it has four lunch/breakfast lines as Sonic and Tails are in Line 2 while Amy and Cream are in Line 3. Inside the kitchen they are serving Chicken Biscuit, cheese grits, portable Frosted Flakes cereal, and Trix cereal bars. For the drinks they got milk (of course) with chocolate, white milk, strawberry, and vanilla. Along with orange, grape, and apple juice.

Sonic grabs a Chicken Biscuit, a Trix cereal bar, and white milk. Tails grabs a portable Frosted Flakes cereal and white milk. Amy grabs a chicken biscuit and a chocolate milk. And Cream grabs a Trix cereal bar and a chocolate milk.

The four guys and girls all ate their breakfast as they now are having a conversation to one another.

"So Sonic," said Tails, "how you diggin' here in this school."

Sonic answered, "Tails, it's only the first day of school, and the first day of me coming here. Right now I'm just gonna kick back and chill, do my school work of course, and play basketball." Tails agreed of what his best friend said.

At Amy and Cream's table...

"So Cream," said Amy, "you still feel nervous?"

Cream answered, "A little. Hey why don't you and me look at our schedules and see what classes we have."

Amy smiled and shrugged her left shoulder, "Sure okay... again." She said that because her and Cream looked at their schedules before when they were at Knothole High's enrollment few days ago.

The two girls looked at their schedules... again, and see what classes do they have. For Amy, she got Math1 first period, Environmental Science second period, Civics third period, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health fourth period. For homeroom, she got Mrs. Ruby. For Cream, she got Physical Education(P.E.)/Health first period, Math1 second period, English-Language Arts third period, and Civics fourth period. For homeroom, she also got Mrs. Ruby.

The two guys also looked at their schedules... again, and see what classes do they have. For Sonic, he got Civics first period, Physical Science second period, Math1 third period, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health fourth period. For homeroom, he got Mrs. Ruby. For Tails, he got Engineering first period, Computer Application 1 second period, AP Math third period, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health fourth period. For homeroom, he got Mrs. Ruby.

**(A/N: Tails' a genius so yeah, go figure)**

What a coincidence, Sonic and Amy have P.E. fourth period, Tails has academic performance(AP) classes except fourth period, and all of them have Mrs. Ruby for homeroom.

Moments later, the school's intercom began to turn on as an announcement is about to start. Says a female with a soft-deep voice, _"Good morning students. __This is your principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte speaking. We would like to welcome you to the first day of school here in Knothole Village High School; hoping to have a great year. Now when the bell rings, I want all the students to report to homeroom. I repeat. I want all the students to report. Toooooo...Home-room. Thank you and have a great morning; as well as a great day."_ End of announcement. **(A/N: That character is Lupe Wolf.)**

[*School Bell Rings*]

The school bell rang as all students report to their assigned homerooms. Out in the hallways, court yard and cafeteria, some of the students are all looking for their class rooms, while some aren't because some know where they are at. For Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy, they are looking for their homeroom as they were giving directions by one of the teachers/staff members they asked as the exact room number is 105.

Sonic and Tails started walking to the 100 to 150 wing, with each class room (including sophomore, junior and senior hallways), divided by odd numbers on one side and even numbers on the other side, as they found their homeroom on their right. Seeing the door is open, they looked and see that nobody is there, signaling they're the first ones in the classroom. They walk in and see Mrs. Ruby (who's about 5 feet and 4 inches with light brown skin color wearing her work clothes - a white long-sleeved dress shirt along with a black sports-jacket, black work pants, and black flats) sitting where her desk is at as it's located to the front of the class on the left side next to the window next to her Smart Board (touch screen board) on the right. Next, they see desks lined up from row 1 to 4 with 4 desks each, totaling 16 desks. Lastly, Sonic and Tails decides to sit on the second row to the left, next to each other, and both starts to listen to Rich Homie Quan from Sonic's IPhone 5.

Then Amy and Cream came to the 100 to 110 wing as they found their homeroom on their left. Seeing the door is open, they see the blue-haired guy and yellow/orange-haired guy they seen from the bus they ride on, and Mrs. Ruby sitting where her desk is at as it's located to the front of the class on the left side next to the window next to her Smart board (touch screen board) on the right. Next, they see desks lined up from row 1 to 4 with 4 desks each, totaling 16 desks. Lastly, Amy and Cream decides to sit on the first row to the left in front of Sonic and Tails, next to each other, and both starts to listen to their own music.

The two saw each other from their bus stops and inside the bus they ride on, but didn't say a word to each other... yet.

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 1 folks.<strong>

**Now lets get started with the names of Maurice 'Sonic' Drummond (Sonic the Hedgehog) and Amy Abagail Rose,**

**Let's start with Amy Abagail Rose, but her last name Rose won't be mentioned. In French, the name "Amy" means- Dearly loved; Beloved, meaning she likes to be loved, including being around and (of course) chasing Sonic. In Israeli, the name "Abagail" means- gives joy, meaning she gives joy to everyone of her friends including who she is helping. For example- in Sonic '06, Amy was helping Silver to find the "Iblis Trigger", which happens to be Sonic but (spoil alert for the ones who didn't play Sonic '06) it was actually Mephiles who started it all.**

**Now for Maurice 'Sonic' Drummond (Sonic the Hedgehog). The first name Maurice is the adaptation of his middle name from the Archie Comics; in which you'll find out soon in this story. ****The last name Drummond is also the adaptation from English voice actor Ryan Drummond, who use to voice Sonic from 1998 to 2004.**

**If you liked this chapter so far, leave a review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Their First Encounter

**Chapter 2**

**Their First Encounter**

_-Inside Sonic and Amy's houses (4:30 PM)-_

The first day of school has been good for the two hoopers. Sonic and Amy got to know everyone in all of their classes, but still haven't seen or know each other yet. That will change someday. Matter of fact, that will change.

After school, they went home and made/ate a snack. Next they watch TV and see the shows they like to watch: Sonic watching Regular Show and Amy watching Spongbob Squarepants.

After their "me-time" got boring for the two hoopers, the two decided to get their basketball, head outside, and play basketball at a nearby Green Hill Recreational Park/Center. Green Hill Park/Rec. Center has 4 outdoor basketball courts, along with a playground, a swimming pool, and a gymnasium. The Park/Rec. Center is not far from where they live.

Sonic was the first to arrive there as he sees two outdoor-courts open and the other two having pick-up games. Sonic's basketball apparel is a blue no-sleeve shirt, all-black Jordan short, black Nike socks, and black and blue Charles Barkley's Nike Zoom Sharkley basketball shoes.

Amy arrived later and also sees two outdoor-courts open with a blue-haired male (of what she saw) on one court, and the other two courts were having pick-up games. Amy's basketball apparel is a red short-sleeve shirt, all-white Jordan short, red and white Nike Elite Socks, and Air Jordan VIII basketball shoes colored white, grey, black and red.

Amy walks to the court Sonic was in and decides to shoot around on the other end of the court. Sonic noticed that pink short-haired girl came and realized that was the pink short-haired girl he saw from his fourth period class in Physical Education (A.K.A. P.E.) class. Amy also realized the blue-haired boy from her P.E. class as well. The two didn't say a word to each other at school, but that will change right now.

While Sonic was warming up, he decides to walk up to the other side of the court to see the pink short-haired girl and shoot around with her.

"Hey there," said Sonic.

Amy heard him and responded, "You too. Say ain't you the one in my fourth period class?"

"Yeah, and I saw you too. But I didn't speak to ya until now."

Amy smirked and shrugged her left shoulder. "You good at basketball?" She asked him

"Hell yeah," he said with a confident answer.

Amy was surprised, "Hmm, okay. Well I am too."

Sonic raised his eyebrow and said, "You sure about that, or are you lying to me?"

Amy fired back with the same answer from Sonic, "Hell. Yeah." Sonic smirked from the answer he heard from Amy.

"Okay then," said Sonic, "show me what you got, Pinky. You and me. One-on-one."

"Okay then." She said. "And my name is Amy. Get it right. Shoot for first ball."

Sonic went to the three-point line to shoot for first ball. He pulls up for a shot as a right-handed shooter, releases, and makes it; signaling he will get the ball first.

Amy went to go get the ball Sonic shot with. Amy ask Sonic, "Game goes to what?"

"10." Sonic answered.

Amy agreed. She walks to him and inbound the ball to Sonic as their one-on-one game begins.

Sonic got into a triple-treat position holding the ball at his left hip with two hands, while checking Amy's defensive stance seeing she's in a front position to start off the game in. Sonic took one bounce to his left, holds the ball out and does a hesitation move. Amy followed the move he's doing as Sonic sees it and does a super-quick crossover to his right. Amy saw it coming and went where he went. Sonic (while dribbling) sees the good defense from her, so he decides to do a pull-back through-the-legs crossover to his left (along with the ball now on his left hand), slowly hesitates by faking pulling up for a shot and saw Amy jumped, as Sonic does a quick-crossover move back to his right. He blows past her and does a lay-up with his right hand.

"One," said Sonic.

Sonic 1, Amy 0.

Amy went to go get the ball and inbound the ball back to Sonic. He starts in a triple-treat position with the ball on his left hip. He dribbles with his left hand, took one bounce and pulls up for a shot. Amy sees it and puts her hand up to contest it. After Sonic released his jump shot, the ball bounced on the back of the rim and out.

Amy went to go get the rebound and dribble it out to the three-point area. With the ball now on her left hand, she walks up to Sonic then got low, took one hard bounce, hesitates by faking pulling up for a shot - keeping his dribble alive, saw Sonic jumped and crosses to her right, goes all the way to the basket and jumps off her left foot, puts her right arm up high (with the ball palmed on her right hand) and dunks it.

Sonic 1, Amy 1.

**(A/N: I know what you're thinking. But hear this, almost every Sonic anthropomorphic/Mobian/Non-Mobian ****Girls are athletic. So don't look at it and think and say to yourself, _"Oh, you're just gonna make some of the girls dunk."_)**

Amy smirked at Sonic and said, "Gotcha didn't I?"

Sonic looked at her crazy and said, "Don't start that bullshit, . . . Pinky!" Amy grinned at Sonic when she heard him said 'Pinky'.

_'I see_,' said Amy in her head._ 'He's a competitor. That's good for me since it's now gonna be a good game.'_ Amy throws the ball to Sonic so he can inbound the ball to her since she made the basket.

Sonic inbound the ball back to Amy as she got into a triple-threat position, while checking Sonic's defensive stance seeing he's slightly forcing her to go right. With Amy now having the the ball on her left hand, she took one bounce and (while keeping her dribble alive) hesitates. Sonic sees what she's doing and decides to shift his defensive stance to the left. Amy sees the shift in Sonic's defensive stance and decides not to cross to her right, but instead did an in-'n-out move and sees Sonic clamping down close to her. Amy quickly crosses through the legs to her right and hops back with the behind-the-back move to her left. Amy check Sonic's defensive-stance again and see he's close to her and forcing Amy to go left.

_'Lets see this move works,'_ Amy said in her head.

With the ball on her left hand and keeping her dribble low, she crosses through Sonic's legs to the right, leaving Sonic froze for a moment. As Amy gathers the ball with her right hand, goes to the basket, gathers herself and up off two feet and dunks it with two hands.

Amy 2, Sonic 1.

Sonic felt a little embarrassed of that move Amy pulled off. He played against a girl before that was good, but not TOO GOOD like Amy; as well against grown men that were good also.

_'She is not gonna embarrass me like that. Not now. Not today. Not ever. Against me,'_ Sonic said in his head. He's serious now. He will not let a girl like Amy, embarrass him. With that killer instinct he has, it's on now for him. Hope Amy is ready for Sonic's competitive nature.

Amy throws the ball to Sonic so he can inbound the ball to her. After he caught it, he palms the ball with his right hand, walks up to her, and puts the ball at her chest with force; making Amy take three steps back after the forced-impact by Sonic.

"Check this, Pinky," Sonic said to her. Then backs away from her about four feet.

_'This motherfucker_, _is serious now,'_ Amy said in her head. _'__Okay how serious are you now.'_

Amy grinned at Sonic. She walks up to him with slow-speed dribbles and decides to size him up by dribbling through the legs twice to the left. Next, Amy crosses through the legs to her right, hops back to her left, picks up her dribble, pulls up for a shot as also a right-handed shooter with Sonic come to contest it, and missed.

After the ball ricocheted off the rim's cylinder, Sonic grabbed the rebound and dribbles back out to the three-point line area to clear possession. With Amy guarding Sonic three feet away from him and Sonic at the top-right corner of the other side of the court, he took slow-speed dribbles to Amy, quickly crosses through the legs to the right and does a quick crossover to his left (completing the killer-crossover dribble) with Amy trailing. While Sonic is driving to the basket, he sees Amy coming to cut off the dribble-drive, so Sonic took one hard bounce and lowers his right shoulder at Amy's chest, making Amy loose her balance and fall on her back as Sonic, after seeing Amy fall, goes up with two hands to lays it in.

"TWO!" Sonic fired at Amy.

Sonic 2, Amy 2.

Sonic stared at her with a serious face letting Amy know that he's definitely serious and not gonna be embarrassed from a girl of a game he takes it serious in, he later walked away from Amy all the way to the top of the key (middle) at the three-point line area. Amy, after seeing Sonic's facial expression, rubs her chest because of the massive force by Sonic. She later got up and picks up the ball that was next to her left.

Amy walks up to Sonic and decides not to pass the ball back to him, but let it roll to him. "Check this, asshole." She said to Sonic, pointing at the ball rolling to him.

Sonic let the ball roll to him as he picks it up with his right foot and gathers it by having his left hand palmed the ball below his waist. He fires back at Amy, "I maybe an asshole to you, but listen to this, I take this game serious. Remember that." And later seriously grinned at Amy.

With Sonic dribbling the ball with his left hand, he took slow-speed dribbles and crosses through the legs to the right, then quickly crosses to the left (completing the killer-crossover) with Amy trailing him. Sonic does a quick step-back move four feet away from Amy, gathers, pulls up for a shot, and missed. Amy grabbed the rebound and dribbles it out to the three-point area.

_I hope this move works,_ Amy said in her head.

With the ball on her right hand, Amy took medium-speed dribbles to Sonic while keeping her dribble low, does a hesitation move, throws the ball pretending she lost it, and pulls it back with her left hand completing the shamgod making Sonic slide to his left and Amy driving to the basket with Sonic trailing. While Amy driving to the basket with Sonic trailing, she decides to do a scooping lay-up with her right hand as it goes in.

"Three." Said Amy.

Amy 3, Sonic 2.

Sonic shook his head of that move he fell for by Amy. Amy throws the ball to Sonic as he inbound the ball back to her as Sonic backs her off about five feet away from her. Amy realized he's making her take a jump shot, so she pulls up for a shot, and missed.

Sonic was glad that she missed so he can get her back as her grabs the rebound and dribbles it out to the three-point area.

Sonic took slow-speed dribbles to Amy, does a hesitation move to his left and does a double-crossover back to his left that made Amy confused as Sonic goes to the basket off his right foot and jams it with his left hand.

"Three up." Said Sonic.

Amy 3, Sonic 3.

Sonic throws the ball to Amy as she inbound it back to Sonic. Sonic got into a triple-threat position with the ball on his left hip. He took one bounce to his left, steps back, gathers and pulls up for a shot, and missed.

Amy went after the ball and dribbles it out to the three-point area. She walks up to Sonic, and with the ball on her left hand, she crosses through the legs to her right, and hops back. Sonic sees she's gonna pull up for a shot and went at to block it, but Amy faked the pull up shot, doing a in-'n-out move to her right and went to the basket off her left foot for a one-hand-slam dunk with her right hand.

Amy 4, Sonic 3.

Sonic inbound the ball back to Amy.

Amy, after Sonic inbounded the ball back to her, got into a triple-treat position and does a jab-step with her left foot. Sonic fell for it, and Amy took off dribbling to her right. Sonic on the other hand, tries to catch up to Amy to block her lay-up, but came too late as she made the basket.

Amy 5, Sonic 3.

Sonic, after grabbing the ball after the made shot by Amy, inbound the ball back to Amy. After Sonic inbound the ball to Amy, he decides to press-up onto her for that lockdown defense. Amy, however, predicted it was coming so she already know what move she's gonna do next; she inside-reverse-pivoted (using her right foot and turn to her left) to face-up on Sonic with the ball at her right shoulder, does a rip-through move to her left and took off dribbling, but Sonic cut her off with those quick reflexes he has on defense. While Amy is keeping her dribble alive, she (using her right foot) does a step-back move to her left four feet away from him, picks up her dribble, pulls up for a shot with Sonic coming to contest her shot, the ball later ricocheted off the glass and goes into the rim's cylinder - completing the bank shot.

Amy 6, Sonic 3.

So it looks like Amy now has the better advantage against Sonic.

Sonic inbound the ball back to Amy.

Amy took one bounce with her right hand, crosses through the legs to her left, hesitates while keeping her dribble low, and then quickly crosses to her right as Sonic followed her.

_'Darn it, he didn't fell for it,' _Amy said in her head. So she decides to do a hesitation-step back-move to her right five feet away from Sonic, picks up her dribble, does a fade-away jump shot with Sonic coming to contest it, and lucky for him Amy missed it.

_'Crap,'_ Amy said in her head.

_'Yes. Now's my chance,' _Sonic said in his head.

Sonic, after seeing the missed shot, got the rebound and dribbles it back out to the three-point line area. He took a quick look at Amy from his left shoulder and sees her at the paint. He wasted no time as he decides to drive to the basket with his left hand. Amy came to strip it but Sonic sees it coming as he spins to his right, gathers and used his right hand to float the ball up, and it goes in.

Amy 6, Sonic 4.

Sonic smiled and said to Amy, "I'm catching up."

Amy looked at him crazy and, "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"My ball now. Check." Sonic said.

Amy inbound the ball back to him and looked at him crazy while guarding him 5 feet away from him.

Sonic got the ball and took slow-speed dribbles (with his left hand) to Amy and decides to back her down. Next he did a quick spin to his right leaving Amy with a confused look on her face. Later Amy was gonna strip the ball from him, but it was blocked by Sonic's arm as he lays it in with his right hand.

Sonic smiled and said to Amy, "Gotcha didn't I?"

"Shut up. I'm not gonna lose." Amy fired at him.

Amy 6, Sonic 5.

Sonic did his signature smirk at her as he picks up the ball and shoved Amy out of his way. Amy looked at him crazy, "Hey, what's yo problem?"

Sonic smirked at her and said, "Nothin'. Just shut up and check ball." Sonic inbound the ball to Amy as she caught the ball.

_'There he goes with that look on his_ face._ I'ma wipe that smirk off his face as soon as I win this game.'_ Amy thought after she inbound the ball back to Sonic.

Sonic later drove to the left, but Amy got in his way. So he decides to back her down. '_He better now do that same move he did earlier.' _Amy said in her head.

_'I would do that move I did to her earlier, but I think she might cut off my path.' _Sonic said in his head. _'I'll try this move then...' _He shimmies to his left, turns around to his right and pulls up for a shot. Amy, however, puts her hand up in case Sonic may do a pump-fake. But Sonic released his shot regardless.

As Sonic releases the shot, _'Please go in, please go in, please go in, pleeeeaaaaaase gooooooo iiiinnnnnn!' _He said in his head while looking at the ball.

To Amy, '_Please roll out, please roll out, pleeeeeeaaaaaaase rrrrrooooooollllll oooooouuuuuut!'_ She said in her head while also looking at the ball, hoping the ball doesn't go in the basket.

The ball bounced on the back of the rim and later rattles out.

_"Damn," _Sonic said to himself.

_"Yes," _Amy said to herself.

Amy got the ball and dribbles it back out. Both players slightly gasping for breath and neither one of them does not wanna lose this game. '_Lets see if I can do it again,' _Amy said in her head.

Amy decides to size him up by keeping her dribble low with medium-speed dribbles by dribbling through the legs left and right two times. Next she does a hesitation-escape dribble move to her right and with the ball at the knee-level and see Sonic backing off and shifted to his left.

_'Nope. Guess I'll drive to the basket then.' _So Amy drove right with Sonic trailing her. But Amy took a quick glance at Sonic and sees he's closing in to her.

_'Yep. I got him,'_ Amy said in her head.

She took one hard bounce with her right hand, lets it go real quick, and pulls it back with her left hand (completing the shammgod dribble move), making Sonic slip and lose his balance causing an ankle breaker, as Amy takes off dribbling to her left all the way to the basket off two feet, cocks both of her hands back behind her neck, and thunderously slams it in, then hanged on the rim and kicked her legs up, and later softly landed back on the ground.

Amy 7, Sonic 5.

Sonic is lucky that he didn't hurt himself after he slip and lost his balance, but feels embarrassed by Amy pulling that move off. Sonic puts his hands on his hips and shaking his head back and forth, signaling he can't believe it.

For Amy, she kinda got excited to herself of that move she made on Sonic. She was thinking about pulling off the shammgod while she was sizing up on Sonic. But when she did a hesitation-escape move, she thought Sonic was gonna shift and hop to his left which - would've made Amy pull off the shammgod - so she drove to the basket. After she drove, she saw him coming closer and knew it was the right time to pull off the shammgod. She did get excited causing an ankle breaker on him, but isn't finished with him yet.

The two hoopers went back to the top of the key (middle) at the three-point area as Amy throws to ball to Sonic, but Sonic did even catch it as he let the ball hit his chest. "Check this, Pinky."

Amy grinned at him after she pick the ball up from Sonic that rolled off his chest. "Pinky this...[*she shot a bird with her right hand at Sonic*] motherfucker."

She decides to size him up with slow-speed dribbles by doing low-crossovers. Next, with the ball on her left hand, she hesitates then cross to her right at a fast pace, but didn't fool Sonic. And finally Amy pulls up for a shot from mid-range as Sonic contesting it. Lucky for him, she missed.

Sonic got the rebound and dribbles it out. He took a quick glance at Amy from his left shoulder and saw Amy coming. So he decides to pull up from three-point range, and hits nothing but net. Tying the score to seven.

Amy 7, Sonic 7.

"YES! Wooh. I needed that." Sonic said after that shot he made.

Amy got the ball and inbound the ball back to Sonic. Sonic went into a triple-threat position and does a jab step with his right foot. He later turn his back to her, does a step back move, pulls up, and missed.

Amy got the rebound and dribbles it out.

She took slow-speed dribbles to Sonic. Next, with the ball on her left hand, she took a speed-dribble with one hard bounce, steps back to her left, gathers, pulls up with Sonic trying to contest it, and makes it.

Amy 8, Sonic 7.

Sonic got the ball and inbound it back to Amy. Amy is in a triple-threat position with the ball on her right hip, as Sonic is in a normal defensive stance. Amy starts to take low slow-speed dribbles with her left hand, then hesitates as Sonic hops back a little. Amy did a step-back move, Sonic hesitated, as Amy pretend she picks up her dribble that got Sonic in the air and did an spin move to her right, and took off dribbling to the basket and finger-rolls it in with her right hand.

"Game point," said Amy, "and you better get that name 'Pinky' out of your mouth when I win."

"Bullshit!" Said Sonic. Sonic shook his head signaling he got fooled again from the same move she did possessions ago.

Amy 9, Sonic 7.

Amy is now one point away of winning this one-on-one game against Sonic.

Amy got the ball from Sonic as he inbound it back to her. Amy sees that Sonic is playing her left so Amy decides to size him up taking medium-speed dribbles by crossing through the legs left and right, does a hesitation move with her left hand seeing Sonic hoped back a little, got low and does a super-quick crossover to her right that made Sonic run to her. Amy sees Sonic coming so she pulls up from mid-range with Sonic contesting it, and makes it.

"Game over," said Amy.

_"Fuck,"_ Sonic said to himself. He later shook his head signaling he lost, ...to a girl.

The game is over, as Amy won with the score 10, to Sonic's 7.

Sonic is mad that he lost the one-on-one game against Amy, but he has to admit, she got game and he respect that. Same thing for Amy, even though she beat him, he got game too. That's what basketball is suppose to be, have respect to one another by how he/she plays. Whether like it or not.

Sonic walks to her and put his right hand out. "Good game ...Amy," he said, this time by not saying Pinky. Amy looked at him, then his hand, and dapped him.

Sonic later went to his Nike Drawstring bag (the one he also brought with) and got two Gatorade-Fruit Punch bottles out and gave the other bottle to Amy. The two hoopers later sat on a bench of the court they were on at the sideline and started to get to know each other now. Sonic asks her who she is and where she came from. Amy tells him she came from the other side of town to moved to this neighborhood so she can go to Knothole High. Sonic's story is kinda different from her's but he stayed at this neighborhood his whole life. Next they told what they like and don't like and see that it matches their personalities.

"So," said Amy, "what's with you being so aggressive and physical at me?"

Sonic huffed then puffed at that question and said, "Because that's how I play, when taking it serious against an opponent I know who's good." Sonic hates answering that question, especially when playing against a girl like Amy.

"I couldn't blame ya," said Amy, "I'm like that too when I play against a boy." Amy is not as strong as most males her age or a little bit older, but is well skilled and talented.

As their conversation starts to go further, they realized they're alike: the sport they play, the music they listen too, what they like and don't like; kinda everything they bring up. They were having a good time for themselves.

Sonic heard his phone ringing as he got a text message from his mother, Bernie Drunnond (through Sonic's contact list, he has his mom titled:_Mom_), as it reads,

_From Mom: Is everything good?_

Sonic text her back,

_Yeah._

Bernie replied him back,

_From Mom: Okay, just checking._

"Who was that?" Amy asked.

"My Mom." Sonic answered.

He later went to his Nike Drawstring bag again and pulled out an extra shirt, signaling a all-black short-sleeved T-Shirt. He took his shirt off and before he put in on, Amy saw his upper body and see he has a 6-pack. She kinda blushed at that sight as Sonic now put his shirt on as he put the other sweaty-shirt in his bag and closed it. He put the bag at his shoulders as he's finna go back home since it's a school night.

"Well I'm finna go home now. See ya Amy." Sonic said to her as he waved good bye to her. Amy greed and waved him back as she also is going back to her house. As Sonic was walking, he realized she walking where he's going, signaling to him that they live in the same neighborhood in different addresses on a four-way road.

_-At Sonic's House: Bedroom-_

**(Sonic's POV)  
><strong>

I got home and went to my room and sat on the end of my bed after I've played my one-on-one game against that pink-haired girl I've seen from the first day of school. What's her name again . . .? Oh yeah, . . . Amy. That's right. I'm pretty sure she seen me at our bus stop on the first day of school. And she probably saw me as well. I'll admit, she can play; and what I mean she can play . . . SHE . . . CAN . . . PLAY. Hands down. Her handles are shifty just like mine, she's athletic and explosive as well, and she can shoot almost anywhere on the court without hesitating by pulling up off the dribble or spotting up. Now I've played against a girl who can play like Amy, but not at an elite-serious level as hers. Like I said... She can play. Not to mention she's cute as well . . . for a hooper.

But aside of what I just said on that last part. If I remember correctly . . . I think I've seen her play before . . . when I was in middle school. I was at Emerald Middle School and the school that girl went was probably . . . damn, I can't even put my finger on it. But no matter, it's all in the past. Whether I have seen her played before or not, like I said and no bullshit . . . SHE . . . CAN . . . PLAY. Hands down.

I later grabbed the remote from my bed and watched some TV. I flicked some channels and Regular Show came on. Hell, why not watch this.

_-At Amy's House: Bedroom-_

**(Amy's POV)**

I got home and went to my room and laid down back-first on my bed after I've played my one-on-one game against that blue-haired boy I've seen from the first day of school. What's his name again. . .? Oh yeah, . . . Sonic. That's right. I'm pretty sure he seen me at our bus stop on the first day of school. And he probably saw me as well. I'll admit, he can play; and what I mean he can play . . . HE . . . CAN . . . PLAY. Hands down. His handles are shifty just like mine, he's athletic and explosive as well; not to mention he's fast and quick, and he can shoot almost anywhere on the court without hesitating by pulling up off the dribble or spotting up. Now I've played against a male who can play, especially against grown men, but not with Sonic's athleticism, my God. Like I said ...He can play. Not to mention he's cute as well . . . not just for a hooper, . . . just in general, he's cute.

But aside of what I just said on that last part. If I remember correctly . . . I think I've seen him play before . . . when I was in middle school. I was at Marshal Middle School and the school that boy went was probably . . . damn, I can't even put my finger on it. But no matter, it's all in the past. Whether I have seen him played before or not, like I said and no BS or nothin' like that . . . HE . . . CAN . . . PLAY. Hands down.

I later grabbed the remote from my bed and watched some TV. I flicked some channels and Regular Show came on. Hell, why not watch this.

* * *

><p>10 o'clock PM reached and after watching TV, the two hoopers took a shower and later dried themselves off when they were finished, and grabbed their sleep clothes. Calling a day as they will be ready for tomorrow's second day of school.<p>

Even though they first met each other by playing one-on-one, this is only just the beginning for the two ballers.

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

><p><strong>Lets get down to the name meanings of Sonic and Amy's parents.<strong>

**Lets start off with Amy's parents: her aunt Mari-An Caine-Hearne (Mari-An Echidna, her cousin-in-law) and her uncle/Mari-An's husband Robert Hearne (Robert O' Hedge, her cousin). In Israeli, the name Caine means- spear hunter; for Mari-An using a spear arrow along with a bow to hunt. For Robert (including Mari-An), in English, the name Hearne means- mythical hunter; as both Mari-An and Robert being mythical hunters as portraits of the movie "Robin Hood"; as Robert O' Hedge as Robin Hood and Mari-An Echidna as Maid Marian.**

**Now with Sonic's parents: Mister and Missus Jules and Bernadette "Bernie" Drummond (Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog). In French, the name Jules means- youthful, young at heart; but for Jules that's a different story for him. In French, the name Bernadette means- brave as a bear; having a strong sense of compassion for others, and bravery worthy of any member of the Freedom Fighters**.


	3. Basketball Tryouts

**Chapter 3**

**Basketball Tryouts**

_-Monday, October 28, 2013-_

After Sonic and Amy had an intense one-on-one game and their friendly conversation, they start to get in touch of one another, as friends. They do talk when they feel like they wanted to on some days. Tails and Cream were starting to know each other also. Ever since Sonic and Amy became friends, they were - how do you say, ...edged in ...for some reason. Just like Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cream became friends and lucky for Cream, she felt good that a young man like Tails was nice and calm enough to have a conversation to her.

Sonic and Amy have been working on their game to get themselves loose and to get better when basketball season starts. They still play pick up games against each other; whether its serious or not, they want to keep improving themselves. Good thing for them since most of the time they play against older guys that **can** play.

* * *

><p><span><em>-<strong>At Knothole's Gymnasium (3:40 PM): <strong>_**_Girls' Tryout Session__-_**

It is now basketball season as Sonic and Amy are ready for this upcoming season. The two were just as excited to play basketball but more focused as who they'll play with and against.

The tryouts will take place after school inside Knothole High's Gymnasium as the girls will tryout first while the boys will have to wait on them to finish, then tryout.

Inside the gymnasium, the girls' tryout have 25 of 'em, including Cream and Amy. For Amy it will be a piece of cake, it's like that for her because of the competition she's up against. These girls are good, but not great at an elite level ...yet. Inside the girl's tryouts, they are getting ready to warm up.

While the girls are loosing up, a 42-year-old middle-aged female adult starts to walk in the gym who's 5 feet and 8 inches tall, has light Caucasian skin with a E-cup breast size, light brown hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and brown-colored eyes (surprisingly looks very similar to Cream); wearing a white polo shirt that has the school logo on the right, sky blue jeans, and white low-top Shell-Toe Adidas. Next to the 42-year-old female's left is another middle-aged female at 43-years old who's 5 feet and 5 inches tall, has light Caucasian skin with a E-cup breast size, auburn-colored hair that stops below her neck, wearing a navy blue track-jacket with the school logo on the right, sky blue jeans, and navy blue low-top Converse-Chuck Taylor's. After the two adults walk in, they see the girls getting ready as the light brown-haired middle-aged female blued her whistle.

"[*whistle blued*] Alright ladies. I want all of you come to the sideline and sit on the bleachers," she commanded with that soft voice she has.

All the girls did as told as the light brown-haired middle-aged female starts to address to the girls. "Okay girls, my name is Daleen Honbria; of what some of y'all heard in school, people call me 'Vanilla'. I am the Varsity Head Coach for girls basketball. This is Rosemary Prower, my assistant."

Rosemary raised her hand signaling who she is. Coach Vanilla continues, "Now my playing style is simple: up-tempo by running up and down the court. If you don't like it, those double-doors are right there for your ass to be outta here." She paused to see who may leave and sees not one person move.

_'Wow,'_ Amy thought,_ 'she's probably one tough coach. Even if I do make the team to play for her, it's gonna be one tough year of practice and game day for me. But I don't care, I'm a competitive anyway.'_

Coach Vanilla looks at the players one last time before she starts her speech again. "Hmm, I see not one soul didn't get up and leave. Okay. Now let me ask all of you a question ... Do everyone of y'all wanna be on this squad to play basketball?"

"YES." Said the girls.

Coach Vanilla smirked and said, "Okay I ask that 'cause some people just wanna be on the team instead of giving what they got, knowing their role. Now about me, you girls may ask yourselves 'Do you have a soft side?' Well duh; I'm a female ain't I. Now what we're gonna do first is lay-up line. So I want the returning players on one side of the court, and the newcomers on the other side of the court. Lets go." Coach Vanilla later blued her whistle as the girls all got up and went to their assigned areas.

Coach Daleen "Vanilla" Honbria is Cream's mother (which answer's that question) who's age is in the mid 40's. She came to Knothole High in 2003 and started (and still) as a P.E. teacher and as a varsity head coach. Two years later (2005) with two back-to-back basketball state tournament appearances, she went on to win four state championships consecutively. She did taught Cream how to play basketball when she was 7 years old. She's a no-nonsense type of coach that will get on each of the player's asses to make them get better and to teach her players how to be discipline to one another, on and off the court. **(A/N: That character is Vanilla the Rabbit.)**

Coach Rosemary Prower is Tails' mother who's age is also in the mid 40's. She came to Knothole High in 2004, a year later when Coach Vanilla came, as a 12th grade math teacher (and still is). With Coach Vanilla already the head coach, she ask Vanilla can she be her assistant, and Vanilla said yes. Just like Coach Vanilla, she taught her son Miles (Tails) how to play basketball when he was 6 years old.

The girls all started to do lay-up line at their assigned areas. Since Amy is a newcomer, she'll be on the newcomer-side of the court, even though she did play summer league ball for Knothole High. Coach Vanilla is watching the girls do their lay-ups, still not amazed yet, even though it's only a tryout for her. After their lay-up drill, Coach Vanilla blued her whistle telling the players to go to the sideline.

"Now", said Coach Vanilla, "what we're gonna do now is to scrimmage against one another, full-court on y'all assigned areas. I will referee the Varsity side while Rosemary will referee the newcomer side. Lets go ladies."

The girls, again as instructed, went to their assigned areas. For Amy, she is nervous, but confident of herself and her game.

**(Newcomer's Court)**

At the newcomer's side, it about 13 of 'em as Coach Rosemary starts to pick the five players to scrimmage. Amy is one of the 10 players, 5 each on two teams, to be picked as they all start to walk to center court as Coach Rosemary tosses the ball up and the opposing team starts to scrimmage.

_After scrimmage..._

When the scrimmage was over, the players that were on the court went to go get a water break.

While the girls - who finished their scrimmage - were having their break, a female student-athlete with light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, long purple hair that ties up in a pony tail, wearing a black short-sleeve shirt, all-black Jordan short, white tube socks, and red and white Nike Hyperdunks of 2013, walks up to Amy.

"Hey there," the purple-haired teen said with that soft angel-like voice she has.

"Hey to you too," said Amy.

"I'm surprise you're that good. You must worked on your game a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time. What about you?"

"I do too, but most of the time I do track by just running."

_'No wonder,'_ Amy said in her head. She said that because, just like Sonic, she saw how fast and quick she is.

The two now started to head back to the gym as they continue their conversation. The purple haired teen continues, "By the way, my name is Mina. Mina Cantrix. What's yours?" **(A/N: That character is Mina Mongoose.)**

"Amy Rose. And I'm ... well ... a freshman."

"Damn really," said Mina, "you're in the same grade I'm in, and you're that good."

She was shocked to hear that she's in the same grade as her, and by how good she plays. Mina didn't know her until now because not only are they in the same freshmen class, she never knew her period; she only sees her in the hallway when she walks to her class. That's just how it is in school when you don't know someone until you talk about something or something else.

After Mina, Amy, and the other girls headed back to the gym after their water break was over, they went back to their newcomer-side-of-the-court to continue scrimmaging each other while Coach Rosemary is scouting and refereeing.

_After scrimmage..._

After they had another scrimmage, Amy and the rest of the newcomer-girls all sat on the first row of the bleachers as they watch the other girls on the 'returners' side of the court.

When that was over, all the girls sat on the same bleachers they sat on before they started their tryout.

Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary each called out the players they picked signaling they're on the team. For Amy Rose, well ... she got picked of course, from Coach Rosemary; same thing for Mina Cantrix and Cream Honbria. Amy smiled after she got picked. After Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary pick out the players they want, each one of them told them they expected to come to practice tomorrow as they will discuss some more stuff tomorrow on their first day of practice.

The rest of the girls that got picked, all went to their locker room and start to pack their stuff and as some either walked home, waiting on their rides to come, or watch the boys tryout.

**_-At Knothole's Gymnasium (6:15 PM): _****_Boys' Tryout Session-_**

At the boy's tryout inside the gymnasium, it's about 30 guys, including Tails and Sonic, right now stretching and loosing up themselves. For Sonic it will be a piece of cake, it's like that for him because of the competition he's up against. These boys are good, but not great at an elite level ...yet.

When the guys were finished, a middle-aged male who's 6 feet tall, has light brown skin, emerald green colored eyes, short natural cut hair colored sky blue along with light grey colored facial hair; wearing a white polo shirt that has the school logo on the right, black jeans, and white low-top Nike Air Force 1's, starts to walk in the gym. Next to his left is a middle-aged male who's about 6 feet and 2 inches tall, has light brown skin, blue colored eyes, red colored hair in dreadlocks that stops at his shoulders, wearing a tight compression blue Under Armor shirt, black track-jogging pants, and Nike running shoes. After they walk in, they see the boys getting ready as the middle-aged man blew his whistle.

"[*whistle blued*] Alright fellas. I want all of you come to the sideline and sit on the bleachers," he commanded with that light-deep voice he has. The boys (including Sonic) did as they told as the middle-aged male starts to address to the boys.

"Okay guys, my name is Charles Adelbert, also known as Chuck. I am the Varsity Head Coach for boys basketball. This is Locke Heahweard, my assistant." Locke raised his hand signaling who he is. Coach Charles continues, "Now my playing style is simple: up-tempo by running up and down the court. If you don't like to run, those double-doors are right there for one of ya asses outta here." He paused to see who may leave and sees not one person move.

Coach Chuck looks at the players one last time before he starts his speech again. "Hmm, I see not one soul didn't get up and leave. Okay. Now let me ask all of you a question ... Do everyone of y'all wanna be on this squad to play basketball?"

"YES." Said the guys.

"Yes what?" Said Coach Chuck.

"YES SIR." The guys said again.

Coach Charles smirked and said, "Okay I ask that 'cus some people just wanna be on the team instead of giving what they got, knowing their role. Now about me, y'all may ask yourselves 'Do you have a soft side?' Well ... not really. I'll explained to everyone of you, _IF_ one of you make the team on JV or Varsity. Now what we're gonna do first is lay-up line. So I want the returning players on one side of the court, and the newcomers on the other side of the court. Lets go." Coach Charles later blued his whistle as the guys all got up and went to their assigned areas.

Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert is Sonic's uncle who's in his late 40's. He came to Knothole High in 2000 and started as a P.E. teacher (he's now the athletic director for Knothole High), while being a head basketball coach. Two years later (2002) with back-to-back basketball state tournament appearances, he went on to win seven state basketball championships. He did taught Sonic how to play basketball when he was 7 years old. Just like Coach Vanilla, he's a no-nonsense type of coach that will get on each of the player's asses to make them get better and to teach his players how to be discipline to one another, on and off the court. **(A/N: That character is Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog.)**

Coach Locke Heahweard, who's in his late 40's, came to Knothole High in 2004 as a co-math teacher (and still is). While Coach Chuck was already the head coach, he ask him can he be his assistant, he said yes. He has a son (who has the same hair color (red) and light brown skin tone he got) who plays both football and basketball for Knothole High. But that will be stated later sometime soon. **(A/N: That character is late-Locke Echidna.)**

The boys all started to do lay-up line at their assigned areas. Since Sonic is a newcomer, he'll be on the newcomer-side of the court, even though she did play summer league ball for Knothole High. Coach Chuck is watching the boys doing their lay-ups, still not amazed yet, even though it's only a tryout for him. After their lay-up drill, Coach Charles blued his whistle telling the players to go to the sideline.

"Now," said Coach Chuck, "what we're gonna do now is to scrimmage against one another, full-court on y'all assigned areas. I will referee the Varsity side while Locke will referee the newcomer side. Lets go everybody."

The boys, again as instructed, went to their assigned areas. For Sonic, he's kinda nervous, but confident of himself and his game.

**(Newcomer's Court)**

At the newcomer's side, it about 15 of 'em as Coach Locke starts to pick the five players to scrimmage. Sonic is one of the 10 players, 5 each on two teams, to be picked as they all start to walk to center court as Coach Locke tosses the ball up and the opposing team starts to scrimmage.

_After scrimmage..._

When the scrimmage was over, the players that were on the court went to go get a water break.

While the guys - who finished their scrimmage - were having their break, a light brown skinned student-athlete with red colored dreadlocks tied up into a pony tail, wearing a black no-sleeve shirt, all-red Jordan short, red and black Jordan socks, and red and white Nike Hyperdunks of 2013, walks up to Sonic.

"Hey there," the red haired teen said with that light-deep voice he has.

"What up," said Sonic.

"I'm surprise you're that good. You must worked on your game a lot?"

"Yeah, all the time. What about you?"

"I do too, but most of the time I play football, 'cause it's my favorite sport."

_'I see,'_ Sonic said in his head. He said that because he saw how muscular he is.

The two now started to head back to the gym as they continue their conversation. The red haired teen continues, "By the way, I'm Knuckles. What's yours?" **(A/N: That character is Knuckles the Echidna.)**

"I'm Sonic. And you maybe surprised, I'm ... well ... a freshman."

"The hell," said Knuckles, "I'm a sophomore but damn you're that good."

He was shocked to hear that he's a freshman, playing at an elite level. Knuckles sees him in the hallway but doesn't know him until now. Again, that's just how it is in school when you don't know someone until you talk about something or something else.

After Knuckles, Sonic, and the other guys headed back to the gym after their water break was over, they went back to their newcomer-side-of-the-court to continue scrimmaging each other while Coach Locke is scouting and refereeing.

_After scrimmage..._

After they had another scrimmage, Sonic and the rest of the newcomer-guys all sat on the first row of the bleachers as they watch the other boys on the 'returners' side of the court.

When that was over, the boys sat on the same bleachers they sat on before they started their tryout.

Coach Chuck and Coach Locke each called out the players they picked signaling they're on the team. For Sonic, well ... he got picked of course, from Coach Locke; same thing for Knuckles. Sonic smiled after he got picked. After Coach Chuck and Coach Locke pick out the players they want, each one of them told them they expected to come to practice tomorrow as they will discuss some more stuff tomorrow on their first day of practice.

The rest of the guys that got picked, all went to their locker room and start to pack their stuff and as some either walked home or waiting on their rides to come.

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hey everybody, I'm currently working on Chapter 4.**

**Here's a quick preview: It's the first day of practice for Sonic, Amy, and the rest of the players.**

**Lets go with the names with meanings of Coach Daleen "Vanilla" Honbria (Vanilla Rabbit), Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert (Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog), and Coach Locke Heahweard (late-Locke Echidna). And no, I won't mentioned (Coach) Rosemary Prower in this.**

**For Coach Daleen "Vanilla" Honbria (Vanilla Rabbit), in English, the name Daleen means- motherly; as Alison "Cream" Honbria's (Cream Rabbit; soon to be mentioned) mother. And in both England and English, the name Honbria means- sweet; as always being sweet to Cream's friends and guests.**

**For Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert (Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog), in French, the name Charles means- manly; with intelligence and patriotism. In American, the name Chuck means- from the name Charles; plain and simple right. And in German, the name Adelbert means- intelligent or noble; because of being (again) intelligent.**

**And for Coach Locke Heahweard (late-Locke Echidna), in English, the name Locke means- forest; of serving his duties (at that time) as the Brotherhood of Guardians in the forest (yeah I know; it kind of make sense). In English, the name Heahweard means- chief guardian; as a former chief of a guardian. I said "former" because (spoil alert) he sacrificed his life to save his son Knuckles of not becoming Enerjak no more. That's why I put "late-(with a hyphen at the end)" because he's dead.**


	4. First Day of Practice

**Chapter 4**

**First Day of Practice**

_-Tuesday, October 29, 2013-_

The next day is today's first day of practice for Sonic and Amy. For Sonic and Amy, they're on Junior Varsity(JV); it doesn't bother them, they're just ready for basketball season. Mina and Cream also are on Junior Varsity, Knuckles is now a Varsity player since he played Junior Varsity last year.

The girls will practice first as the boys will practice after the girls are finished.

For Knothole High, the school has two gymnasiums - 1 for Junior Varsity and 1 for Varsity. The Junior Varsity(JV) gym looks decent. The gym floor is clean and they have retractable-wooden bleachers that go from rows 1 to 4 with the seating capacity around 200. The Varsity gym, A.K.A. their home court, is what it suppose to be - nice and big. The gym floor is clean, they have retractable blue-seated bleachers with three white letters on the middle titled "KHS" that goes from rows 1-12 with the seating capacity around 1,300, the gym floor has the logo on center-court, both the sideline and baseline are colored blue, and each baseline titled on one side "Knothole" and the other "Warriors" colored white.

_**-Girls' Practice Session: 3:40 PM-**_

The girls went to their locker room and put on their practice uniform with their practice jersey and sometimes their own shorts. Their routine is: do 10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line. While they are doing lay-up line, Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary came in as they see what the girls are doing. Coach Vanilla blued her whistle telling her players to head to the sideline. The girls did as they told as Coach Vanilla starts to address to the players.

"Okay girls, welcome to our first day of practice. To the JV players, hope y'all work ya butt off. To the Varsity players, or should I say 'MY Varsity players', everyone of you better work hard in practice and in game day. Now, just like I've said in tryouts yesterday, me and Coach Rosemary are not gonna be teddy bears to anyone of you. We are gonna get on everyone of your asses to make you all get better, by not just your talent, just by work ethic by various drills and workouts. The first drill we're all gonna do, is defense: on-ball defense, off-ball defense, and by sliding your feet while having your hands out. For two weeks straight. If you don't like it, then you can get ya ass up and walk outta here."

She stop to see if one of the JV or Varsity players are gonna walk out, but gladly to her none of the players, Junior Varsity or Varsity, got up and left. Showing Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary that they wanna work hard and help the team win.

"Okay," said Coach Vanilla, "lets get it started." She blued her whistle and all the players got up as the Varsity and Junior Varsity players all lined up from one baseline to the free-throw line on the other side of the court. Coach Rosemary put 3 minutes on the game clock as Coach Vanilla told the girls to clamp down and have their hands out. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, Coach Rosemary starts the clock, and the players starts to tap their feet rapidly as fast as they can.

As the drill continues with the players tapping their feet, Coach Vanilla held her right arm out as all the players slide their feet to their left as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. Next, Coach Vanilla held out her left arm as all the players slide their feet to their right as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. They have to continue doing this drill until time runs out.

After the game clock reach zero while the horn went off, all the girls' legs, including Amy, Mina, and Cream's legs, felt like it's burning, but it's worth it because it teaches them how to slide their feet when they are guarding their man.

Coach Vanilla later tells the players to get a water break. After all the girls came back to the gym after their water break, Coach Vanilla tells the girls the next defensive drill is slide their feet by using cones. The drill is: first, clamp down on defense while having your hands out and second, slide your feet by zigzagging to the cones all the way to the other baseline of the other side of the court, by going as fast as they can with a time limit of 25 seconds. For guards like Amy, Mina, Cream, and the others, they can do it by using their, somewhat, speed and quickness. For the bigs - Power Forward/Center, it will be a challenge to show Coaches Vanilla and Rosemary can they move their feet and run up and down the court.

The guards will go first as Amy will start if off. She walks to the end of the baseline, clamp down, and spread her arms out. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, Coach Rosemary made the clock start, and Amy starts to zigzag. While she's sliding her feet, Coach Vanilla is impressed that a freshman like Amy can move her feet, showing her that she's quick. When Amy reached the baseline on the other side of the court, she look up at the game clock of the scoreboard and see it was 5 seconds left, showing it took her 20 seconds to get to the other baseline on the side of the court. Surprising Coaches Vanilla and Rosemary, her Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players.

Next, Mina came to do the drill. Coach Rosemary put 25 seconds back up on the game clock, as Mina clamped down and have her hands out. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, Coach Rosemary starts the clock, and Mina starts to slide her feet by zigzagging. While she's sliding her feet, Coach Vanilla is impressed again from a freshman like her, that fast and quick, to move her feet. Again surprising Coaches Vanilla and Rosemary, her Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players.

_Show off._ Amy said in her head when she watched Mina slide her feet. And what she meant when she said 'Show off', Mina finished with 10 seconds left on the game clock, showing it took her 15 seconds to get to the other baseline on the other side of the court.

After the rest of the guards and bigs finished the drill, Coach Vanilla told the players their next defensive drill is: slide their feet with their hands out on the baseline, as a group, with the time limit of 3 minutes.

The players went to the baseline as the Junior Varsity players went on one side of the baseline and the Varsity players on the other baseline; the girls all spread out a little so they can have some room for themselves. Coach Vanilla went to the middle of the court as Coach Rosemary put 3 minutes on the game clock. Coach Vanilla first told the players to get ready as they clamp down, next she tells them to get set by having their hands out, then she blew her whistle as Coach Rosemary let the clock run and the players slowly slide their feet.

While the girls are doing this drill, they first feel nothing on their legs while they're sliding their feet, but soon will when 2 minutes comes by. When the clock struck 2 minutes, the girls can feel their legs burning as they're grunting of the feeling of their legs. Coach Vanilla is pushing the girls to keep it going as they must continue this drill until the horn goes off. 2 minutes later, the horn went off and the girls stop as they feel their legs burning. Some of the girls fell and roll on their backs flat while some stand straight up because of the drill they just finished.

Coach Vanilla went to her portfolio and grab some papers. She walked back to center-court and later blew her whistle telling the players to come to where she's at. All the girls did as they told as Coach Vanilla later told them to sit on their butts as she starts to address the players. "Now, our first day of practice went well. Remember, for two weeks straight, we're gonna continue do these defensive drills to work on our on-ball defense and our perimeter defense, after the two weeks are over with, we're gonna go over our offense. Keep it up. Also, throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start now drama or anything. What I'm a do now is, me and Coach Rosemary will give y'all these team contracts."

The two coaches gave out the team contracts to each one of their players as they're discussing what to do and what NOT to do to the team during school, to your teammates, and off the court. "Alright ladies, bring it in," said Coach Vanilla.

All the girls got up, put their hands up, as Coach Vanilla sounded off, "One, two, three, ..."

"WARRIORS," said the girls.

As soon as the girls start to separate, Coach Vanilla called Amy and told her to come here. Amy, with jitters, did as told as Coach Vanilla starts a conversation with Amy.

"Say your name is Amy Rose right?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Amy.

"I heard you're a freshman, is that true?"

"Yes ma'am."

Coach Vanilla raised her eyebrow and smirked, surprised she's a freshman. "Okay. From the way how I saw you sliding your feet by having your hands out, you seemed fundamentally sounded of our defensive drills." Amy smiled from the friendly compliment from Coach Vanilla.

"Now remember," said Coach Vanilla, "we're only gonna do these defensive drills for two weeks. After those two weeks, we all are gonna do our offense. If you keep it up, you, and probably Mina, will be on my Varsity team. From what I just said, don't get too cocky about it. Just keep working hard on your game, stay focused in practice, school, and off the court, you may have a shot to play with me. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." Said Amy.

Coach Vanilla kinda smiled. "Okay. Stay healthy and take care of yourself. I'll see you tomorrow."

Amy now starts to walk to the locker room as she smiled from the friendly conversation she had with Coach Vanilla. '_Wow. Even though it's my first day of practice, I may have a shot of playing Varsity. Just what Coach Vanilla said 'don't get too cocky about it', because if I screw up. I may not have a chance. Just keep my head straight, and I'll be good.'_ She said in her head.

When she arrived to the locker room, she went to her locker and gathered her stuff. While she's doing that, Mina's locker is next to her's on the left as she asks Amy a question.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Coach Vanilla was talking to me." Amy answered.

Mina raised her eyebrow of what Amy said. "Okay, what she told you?"

"She told me, if I keep doing what I have been doing," she paused as she looked to her left, then right, and whispered in Mina's right ear, "you and me may play Varsity."

Mina's eyes widened a little from what Amy told her. "Okay. You and me might as well keep doing what we have been doing."

"Agreed." Said Amy.

After their conversation ended, they put their school-clothes back on and called their rides.

_**-Boys' Practice Session: 6:00 PM-**_

The boys went to their locker room and put on their practice uniform with their practice jersey and sometimes their own shorts. Just like the girls, their routine is: do 10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line. While they are doing lay-up line, Coach Charles and Coach Locke came in as they see what the girls are doing. Coach Chuck blued his whistle telling his players to head to the sideline. The guys did as they told as Coach Charles starts to address to the players.

"Okay guys, welcome to our first day of practice. To the JV players, hope y'all work ya butt off. To the Varsity players, or should I say 'MY Varsity players', everyone of you better work your ass off in practice and in game day. Now, from what I said yesterday, me and Coach Locke are not gonna be teddy bears to anyone of ya. We are gonna get on everyone of your asses to make you all get better, by not just your talent, just by work ethic by various drills and workouts. The first drill we're all gonna do, is defense - on-ball defense, off-ball defense, and by sliding your feet while having your hands out. For two weeks straight. Yes, I said it. Two. Weeks. Straight. If you don't like it, then you can get ya ass up and walk outta here."

He stop to see if one of the JV or Varsity players are gonna walk out, but gladly to him none of the players, Junior Varsity or Varsity, got up and left. Showing Coach Chuck and Coach Locke that they wanna work hard and help the team win.

Just like the what Coach Vanilla did to the girls, Coach Chuck will do the same thing to the boys.

"Okay," said Coach Charles, "lets get it started." He blued his whistle and all the players got up as the Varsity and Junior Varsity players all lined up from one baseline to the free-throw line on the other side of the court. Coach Locke put 3 minutes on the game clock as Coach Chuck told the guys to clamp down and have their hands out. Coach Charles blew her whistle, Coach Locke starts the clock, and the players starts to tap their feet rapidly as fast as they can.

As the drill continues with the players tapping their feet, Coach Chuck held his right arm out as all the players slide their feet to their left as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. Next, Coach Charles held out his left arm as all the players slide their feet to their right as fast as they can, stop at the sideline-marker, and sprint back in line again to still continue the drill. They have to continue doing this drill until time runs out.

After the game clock reach zero while the horn went off, all the guys' legs, including Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles' legs, felt like it's burning, but it's worth it because it teaches them how to slide their feet when they are guarding their man.

Coach Chuck later tells the players to get a water break. After all the guys came back to the gym after their water break, Coach Chuck tells the guys the next defensive drill is slide their feet by using cones. The drill is: first, clamp down on defense while having your hands out and second, slide your feet by zigzagging to the cones all the way to the other baseline of the other side of the court, by going as fast as they can with a time limit of 25 seconds. For guards like Sonic and Tails, they can do it by using their, somewhat, speed and quickness. For the bigs like Knuckles because he plays Power Forward/Center, it will be a challenge to show Coaches Chuck and Locke can they move their feet and run up and down the court. Well, Knuckles can do it since he plays U.S.A. football, as a 6'4 220 pound Tight End. Because American football players like him, always run. But that's a different story.

The guards will go first as Sonic will start if off. He walks to the end of the baseline, clamp down, and spread his arms out. Coach Charles blew his whistle, Coach Locke made the clock start, and Sonic starts to zigzag. While he's sliding his feet, Coach Chuck is impressed that his nephew, who's a freshman, can move his feet, showing him that he's quick; even though Coach Chuck knows that. When Sonic reached the baseline on the other side of the court, he look up at the game clock of the scoreboard and see it was 10 seconds left, showing it took him 20 seconds to get to the other baseline on the side of the court. Surprising Coach Locke, his Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players. Coach Chuck was not surprised because he knows Sonic is fast and quick, since he's his nephew. Same thing for Tails, even though he's his best friend.

Next, Tails came to do the drill. Coach Locke put 25 seconds back up on the game clock, as Tails clamped down and have his hands out. Coach Chuck blew his whistle, Coach Locke starts the clock, and Tails starts to slide his feet by zigzagging. While he's sliding her feet, Coach Chuck is impressed again from a freshman like him, that quick (but not fast), can move his feet. Again surprising Coach Locke, even Coach Chuck, his Junior Varsity teammates, and the Varsity players.

_Too slow._ Sonic said in his head when he watched his best friend slide his feet. And what he meant when he said 'Too slow', Tails finished with 5 seconds left on the game clock, showing he finished 5 seconds late from Sonic's time to get to the other baseline on the other side of the court.

After the rest of the guards and bigs finished the drill, Coach Chuck told the players their next defensive drill is: slide their feet with their hands out on the baseline, as a group, with the time limit of 3 minutes.

The players went to the baseline as the Junior Varsity players went on one side of the baseline and the Varsity players on the other baseline; the guys all spread out a little so they can have some room for themselves. Coach Charles went to the middle of the court as Coach Locke put 3 minutes on the game clock. Coach Chuck first told the players to get ready as they clamp down, next he tells them to get set by having their hands out, then he blew his whistle as Coach Locke let the clock run and the players slowly slide their feet.

While the guys are doing this drill, they first feel nothing on their legs while they're sliding their feet, but soon will when 2 minutes comes by. When the clock struck 2 minutes, the guys can feel their legs burning as they're grunting of the feeling of their legs. Coach Chuck is pushing the boys to keep it going as they must continue this drill until the horn goes off. 2 minutes later, the horn went off and the boys stop as they feel their legs burning. Some of the guys fell and roll on their backs flat while some stand straight up because of the drill they just finished.

Coach Chuck went to his portfolio and grab some papers. He walked back to center-court and later blew his whistle telling the players to come to where he's at. All the guys did as they told as Coach Chuck later told them to sit on their butts as he starts to address the players. "Now, our first day of practice went well. Remember, for two weeks straight, we're gonna continue do these defensive drills to work on our on-ball defense and our perimeter defense, after the two weeks are over with, we're gonna go over our offense. Keep it. Also, throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start now drama or anything. What I'm a do now is, me and Coach Locke will give y'all these team contracts."

The two coaches gave out the team contracts to each one of their players as they're discussing what to do and what NOT to do to the team during school, to your teammates, and off the court. "Alright fellas, bring it in," said Coach Chuck.

All the guys got up, put their hands up, as Coach Chuck sounded off, "One, two, three, ..."

"WARRIORS," said the guys.

As soon as the boys start to separate, Coach Chuck called Sonic and told him to come here. Now even though Coach Chuck is Sonic's nephew, he can be hard on him. Like every head coach whose a parent to their child. Sonic, with jitters, did as told as Coach Chuck starts a conversation with his nephew.

"Hey Sonic, are you trying to be on the Varsity squad with me?"

Sonic knew that question was about to come. "Not really. That's just how I do it. You know that."

Coach Chuck smiled and later rolled his eyes of what Sonic said. "Look, even though it's only the first day of practice, and since I know what type of player you are, you may have a shot to be on the Varsity squad with me."

Sonic smiled and raised his eyebrow. "Really?"

Coach Chuck nod. "Yeah. But remember, we're only gonna do these defensive drills for two weeks. After those two weeks, we all are gonna do our offense. If you keep it up, you may have a shot to play with me. From what I just said, don't get too cocky about it. As always, just keep working hard on your game, stay focused in practice, school, and off the court, you may have a shot. Understood Sunny Boy?"

"Sure Unc." Said Sonic.

Coach Charles kinda smiled. "Okay. Stay healthy and take care of yourself. I'll see you on the way out." Coach Chuck is dropping Sonic to his mom's house, that's why he said that.

Sonic now starts to walk to the locker room as he smiled from the friendly conversation he had with his uncle. '_Wow. Even though it's my first day of practice, I may have a shot of playing Varsity. Just what Uncle Chuck said 'don't get too cocky about it', because if I screw up, I may not have a chance. Just keep my head straight, and I'll be good.'_ He said in his head.

When he arrived to the locker room, he went to his locker and gathered his stuff. While he's doing that, Tails' locker is next to his on the right as he asks Sonic a question.

"Hey what took you so long?"

"Uncle Chuck was talking to me." Sonic answered.

Tails raised his eyebrow of what Sonic said. "Okay, what he told you?"

"He told me, if I keep doing what I have been doing," he paused as he looked to his left, then right, and whispered in Tails' right ear, "I may play Varsity."

Tails' eyes widened a little from what Sonic told him. "Okay. I figured that was going to happen."

"Agreed." Said Sonic.

After their conversation ended, they put their school-clothes back on as Tails is riding with his mother Coach Rosemary who stayed and watched her son practice, and Sonic is riding with Coach Chuck, his uncle.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Lets do some names with meanings with Alison "Cream" Honbria (Cream Rabbit) and Mina Cantrix (Mina Mongoose).<strong>

**For Alison "Cream" Honbria (Cream Rabbit), in German, the name Alison means- sweet; as Cream being sweet and polite to her friends and guests; and (of course as previously mentioned) in both England and English, the name Honbria means- sweet; as always being sweet to her friends and guests.**

**For Mina Cantrix (Mina Mongoose), in German, the name Mina means- Love; she loves being loved from her fans, her boyfriend Ash Mongoose, and from her friends; and in Latin-American, the name Cantrix means- singer; for being the lead vocal singer for her rock band "Forget Me Knox".**


	5. Second Guess

**Now for those who started reading this story, on Chapter 1, the beginning, I told you _'**This story was called, Love & Basketball II, until I changed.**_' I did made some changes throughout this story and my other FanFic stories.  
><strong>

**Now for the readers who are following this story, if you readers have or haven't noticed, I changed the title of the story from Love & Basketball II, to Teammates Forever.**

**As this story continues, you will understand why I changed the title. And for me as the writer of this story, I know how it will end and when it comes to the conclusion of this story, it will explain why Sonic and Amy will be teammates forever.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Second Guess**

_"Now remember, we're only gonna do these defensive drills for two weeks. After those two weeks, we all are gonna do our offense. If you keep it up, you probably will be on my Varsity team."_

Those exact words Amy and Sonic remembered from their coaches, gave them motivation to keep improving themselves.

After practice they all went home as they took a shower and later Amy doing her homework and Sonic watching TV in his room since he doesn't have homework from anyone of his teachers. While their 'me time' is going on, they were thinking about how tough, yet good, their first day of practice was. The defensive drills were a learning experience, as it shows them realizing their coaches are teaching their players how to play defense; on-ball and off the ball. Even though Sonic and Amy can play defense, it's still a learning experience for the two hedgehogs.

While Sonic is watching TV, he decides to text Amy. Messaging her,

_'How was your first day of practice'_.

Amy receive the text from Sonic as she just finished her homework, text him back,

_'Good yet my legs are kinda sore'_.

Sonic text her back the same reply, signaling their practice was teaching on-ball defense. As they're text messaging back and forth to each other, their conversation were that they may have a chance to play Varsity, but their coaches told them they'll continue the defensive drills for two weeks. After that, they'll do their offense.

Sonic and Amy just can't wait to get to the offense to show how good they are offensively, but again, they have to wait two weeks. They won't complain about the defensive drills and workout-conditioning grills their coaches are doing for right now, as it shows them their coaches are getting his/her players in shape: by running, jumping, etc.

After their text messaging session was over, they look at their clocks as it's 10 o'clock PM and decided to call it a day as they are heading to bed. They put on their pajamas with Sonic wearing a all-black Jordan short and Amy wearing a white T-Shirt and white pants with red polka-dot colors. They turn off the lights and TV in their room and fell asleep.

_-Next Day-_

The alarm clocks of Sonic and Amy's goes off at 5:30 AM, telling them to wake up. They opened up their sleep, yet sandy, eyes and reach their arm out to turn off their alarms. Next they rose up from their beds and stretch their arms and legs, loosing up their muscles.

Later they turn their TV's on so later they'll pick an outfit to wear. After watching TV, they went to the bathroom and brushed their teeth. After they finished brushing her teeth, they went back to their room and went to their closet to pick out an outfit for they day. Sonic picked out a all-white T-Shirt, loose fit sky blue jeans, a all-gray hooded-jacket, and all-white low-top Nike Air Force 1's. Amy picked out a pink Hollister shirt with purple lining, navy blue jean vest, blue skinny jeans, and pink and purple Air Jordan V.

They put on the clothes they picked and double-checked their backpacks to see do they have the school supplies and school books they'll use, and they do have 'em. Next they grabbed their medium-sized duffel bag and pack their basketball attire with a shirt to practice with, shorts and shoes to play in; sometimes either one of them, or both of them, would put their own basketball in the bag with a force of habit.

After they double-checked and packed their stuff, they each ate their breakfast, waive goodbye to their parents, and walk to their bus stop while listening to their music with Sonic listening to Rich Homie Quan's Choices on his IPhone 5 and Amy listening to Aaliyah's One In a Million on her Samsung Galaxy S4 phone.

When they walk to their bus stop, the two hedgehogs greeted each other as they are now waiting on school bus number 774. Ten minutes later, their bus came as their bus driver opens the door for the two hoopers as Sonic sat in his seat in the far back on his left and Amy, this time, sitting in front of him. The two are just being silent while listening to their music.

_Bus Stops Later..._

After their bus driver made some stops along the way, they arrive at their school as they got off the bus, into the school building, and to the cafeteria; now waiting in line for another breakfast to eat so they won't get hungry before lunch starts (smart idea). After they got their breakfast, they got to the table sitting with their friends with Sonic sitting with his childhood friend/brother Tails (of course), and Amy sitting with Cream and, new friend, Mina; eating breakfast while having a conversation to one another.

[*School Bell Rings*]

The school bell rang as all the students went to each of their classes signaling school is about to began.

Here are some facts about Knothole Village High School, inside the school are students with a population of 1,000 per student in region 6-A. Besides the fact that it's a basketball-powerhouse high school that Sonic and Amy said it is, it's a public school great for its academics and non-athletic school activities. Knothole High School, for short, is in the top 10 in the state of Georgia for it's academics. With all the money the school has because of its success over the last 30 years and counting, when high school students decide they wanna go to college, their guidance counselor will give Financial Aid to a student for its future funds heading into college, if he/she accepted with a scholarship. Great news not only for Sonic, Amy, and the other students/student-athletes, for parents as well.

**(A/N: It is true, some high schools do that. For almost every student/student-athlete when accepted a scholarship. Based on what budget the school has along with the school board.)**

While the four hoopers are in school, they're just as bored at times in class if nothing is going on, until something exciting happens. But when it comes to school work, they have to do that, no exceptions because it's not only in their team contracts they looked and signed with their signature along with their parent's signature as well (which all the players will give 'em back to their coaches), their parents are strict to their child for their grades. You know what some people say - no grades, no sports; if it comes to basketball for the two hedgehogs.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>-After School, In Practice-<em>**

_-Girls' Practice Session-_

The girls practice after school as they started off practice doing their usual routines (10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line). When Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary walked in the gym, Coach Vanilla sees her players loosing up as she let them loosen up for extra 10 minutes. After that, blew her whistle signaling her players to the sidelines.

Coach Vanilla addresses her players. "Okay girls, before I tell ya the next drill we're finna do, I want y'all to tell me in your opinion... how did our first day of practice went?"

The girls address their opinion signaling Coach Vanilla it went well, yet soreness and (sort of) stiffness in their legs; but all in all, it went well for the girls.

Coach Vanilla sort a smiled from the honest answers from her players. "Good. Very good. Like I said yesterday, 'Throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start now drama or anything'. Now the next defensive drill we're gonna do, is play zone defense: 1-3-1 and 2-3. So I want 5 of the JV players on offense against 5 Varsity players playing defense."

The 5 JV (including Amy) and Varsity players jogged on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. Coach Vanilla told the players the first zone defense they'll do is 1-3-1 zone. The 1-3-1 zone defense has a guard up top, a big in the middle, two more guards, or one guard and one forward, on the perimeter, and another big in the paint. The drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 1-3-1 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, shooting the ball from the perimeter, and throwing an alley-oop to a player cutting to the basket because there's one defensive-player at the paint; unless there's rotation. Teams, including Knothole High's girls, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The Varsity players got into the 1-3-1 zone defense as the JV girls got into their spots on the court and will try to score against the zone; and yes, they are playing with a basketball this time. This drill will see who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each.

The players got to their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score and the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Varsity girls ended up winning by just two points with JV 8, Varsity 10. The JV girls started and finished of strong, but couldn't win it as the Varsity girls took the victory. For Amy, she did good. She was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 1-3-1 zone defense. Her jump shot was consistent, but most of her jump shots were from the three-point line. She knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, 2-3, 3-2, 1-2-2 (kinda like a 3-2 zone defense), or 1-3-1, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Vanilla, including Coach Rosemary, was impressed by Amy for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the zone defense. They were discussing that Amy may play Varsity for Coach Vanilla. Even though she's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, she has confidence of her game. Even though they are doing these defensive drills and workout drills for two weeks, the two coaches were impressed for the second day in a row from Amy.

After the girls, who were on the court, were done executing/attacking the 1-3-1 zone defense, Coach Vanilla told the girls to get a water break. The girls went to go get water by finding a water fountain. As they were getting some water, some of the Varsity girls were impressed by the pink-haired freshman, which is Amy but they don't know her yet, that she can play. But what they don't know, except Coach Vanilla, Coach Rosemary, and Amy herself, that she may play Varsity.

After their water break, the girls went back in the gym to complete an another zone-defense-drill. Coach Vanilla tell the players the next zone defense is 2-3 zone. The 2-3 zone defense has two guards up top, a big in the middle, and a guard and forward on the wing. Just like what they were doing in a 1-3-1 zone, the drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 2-3 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, the skip-pass, and shooting the ball from the perimeter. Again, teams, including Knothole High's girls, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The 5 JV (including Amy) and Varsity players jogged back on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. This drill is the same from the previous one, as who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each. The players got back into their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score while the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Vanilla blew her whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Junior Varsity girls ended up winning by just two points with JV 10, Varsity 8. The JV girls started and finished of strong. For Amy, she did good again. She was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 2-3 zone defense. Her jump shot was consistent, but most of her jump shots were from the three-point line. She knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Vanilla, including Coach Rosemary, was impressed again by Amy for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the different kind of zone defense. They weren't thinking twice of Amy playing Varsity for Coach Vanilla. And again, even though she's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, she has confidence of her game.

_Practice Drills Later..._

After their completion of practicing zone defenses, Coach Vanilla gathered the players, JV and Varsity, to center court as practice is about to end. After Coach Vanilla game some advices to the players, the girls break and headed to the locker room.

Coach Vanilla later walked up to Coach Rosemary talking about Amy of should she be playing Varsity instead of Junior Varsity.

"Aye Rosemary, do you think Amy should have been on the Varsity squad with me?"

"Well," Coach Rosemary says, "you and me know she played Summer League with us in the summer time. When she tried out for my JV team, she was great, offensively and defensively. She did told me she may play JV for us sense she's gonna be a Freshman. But she didn't bring up that she may play Varsity when she works harder on her game."

Now remember, Coach Vanilla is the head coach at the Varsity level. The only time that she sees Junior Varsity players play was during practice, scrimmaging her Varsity players, or when they have a game. During the summer time, she only saw Amy's game like only twice the whole summer because she was working with her Varsity players and other stuff; so she doesn't know her game or who she is period. When Cream was in middle school, her daughter played against Amy in a game when Amy had 31 points. YES, 31 points. Coach Vanilla was surprised a pink hedgehog is that good and unselfish, she had 7 assists along with 31 points. That was the only time she ever saw Amy Rose play.

Coach Vanilla smirked and said, "Well, I did talk to her on our first day of practice when it was over. I told her ' if you keep working hard on your game, you may play with me'. I even said 'don't get too cocky about', and she knew what I meant when I said that to her. But lets just see how good offensively she is when we're done with these defensive-workout drills."

Coach Rosemary agreed.

_-Boys' Practice Session-_

After the girls' practice was over, the boys went to their locker room, put on their basketball-practice-uniforms, and started off practice doing their usual routines (10 laps around the court, stretch at their separate area half-court, and do lay-up line). When Coach Chuck and Coach Locke walked in the gym, Coach Charles sees his players loosing up as he let them loosen up for extra 10 minutes . After that, he blew his whistle signaling he players to the sidelines.

Coach Chuck addresses his players. "Okay guys, before I tell ya the next drill we're finna do, I want y'all to tell me in your opinion... how did our first day of practice went?"

The guys address their opinion signaling Coach Chuck it went well, yet soreness and (sort of) stiffness in their legs; but all in all, it went well for the girls.

Coach Charles sort a smiled from the honest answers from his players. "Good. Very good. Like I said yesterday, 'Throughout this whole season, everyone of you better come to practice ready and don't start bullshit or anything'. Now the next defensive drill we're gonna do, is play zone defense: 1-3-1 and 2-3. So I want 5 of the JV players on offense against 5 Varsity players playing defense."

Again, just like what Coach Vanilla did, Coach Chuck is doing the same thing. Actually almost every drill Coach Chuck does, is the same from Coach Vanilla. Except play calling on offense and defense; it's different from the two.

The 5 JV (including Sonic) and Varsity players jogged on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. Coach Chuck told the players the first zone defense they'll do is 1-3-1 zone. As previously stated, the 1-3-1 zone defense has a guard up top, a big in the middle, two more guards, or one guard and one forward, on the perimeter, and another big in the paint. The drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 1-3-1 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, shooting the ball from the perimeter, and throwing an alley-oop to a player cutting to the basket because there's one defensive-player at the paint; unless there's rotation. Teams, including Knothole High's girls and boys, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The Varsity players got into the 1-3-1 zone defense as the JV boys got into their spots on the court and will try to score against the zone; and yes, they are playing with a basketball this time. This drill will see who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each.

The players got to their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score and the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Chuck blew his whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Varsity boys ended up winning by just two points with JV 8, Varsity 10. The JV boys started and finished of strong, but couldn't win it as the Varsity girls took the victory. For Sonic, he did good. He was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 1-3-1 zone defense. His jump shot was efficient, but most of his jump shots were from the three-point line. He knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, 2-3, 3-2, 1-2-2 (kinda like a 3-2 zone defense), or 1-3-1, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Locke, except Coach Chuck, was impressed by Sonic for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the zone defense. He was thinking that Sonic should've played Varsity for Coach Vanilla. Even though he's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, he has confidence of his game. Even though they are doing these defensive drills and workout drills for two weeks, the two coaches were impressed for the second day in a row from Sonic.

After the boys, who were on the court, were done executing/attacking the 1-3-1 zone defense, Coach Chuck told the boys to get a water break. The boys went to go get water by finding a water fountain. As they were getting some water, some of the Varsity boys, except Knuckles, were impressed by the blue-haired freshman, which is Sonic but they don't know him yet, that he can play. But what they don't know, except Coach Chuck, probably Coach Locke, and Sonic himself, that he may play Varsity.

After their water break, the boys went back in the gym to complete an another zone-defense-drill. Coach Chuck tell the players the next zone defense is 2-3 zone. As previously stated, the 2-3 zone defense has two guards up top, a big in the middle, and a guard and forward on the wing. Just like what they were doing in a 1-3-1 zone, the drill is: when the ball moves around, all the players must rotate to help stop dribble penetration, the skip-pass, and the give-and-go pass. But there are three weaknesses when playing the 2-3 zone defense: the extra pass from the free-throw line when an offensive player does a backdoor cut to the basket, the skip-pass, and shooting the ball from the perimeter. Again, teams, including Knothole High's girls and boys, will live and die by the jump shot because it's limits dribble penetration.

The 5 JV (including Sonic) and Varsity players jogged back on one-half of the court for practicing, and attacking, the zone defense. This drill is the same from the previous one, as who will get 10 points on the scoreboard, with the Varsity players getting a defensive stop while the JV players trying to score. Whoever score/gets a defensive stop, gets 1 point each. The players got back into their spots on the court as the Junior Varsity players will try to score while the Varsity players will try to get a defensive stop. Coach Chuck blew his whistle as their practice session begins.

_After their drill..._

The Junior Varsity boys ended up winning by just two points with JV boys 10, Varsity boys 8. The JV boys started and finished of strong. For Sonic, he did good again. He was able to move without the ball almost all the time by finding the open spot against the 2-3 zone defense. His jump shot was efficient, but most of his jump shots were from the three-point line. He knows when an opposing team does a zone defense, your best bet is to shoot the ball; whether you're spotting up, create space if you can, or call your teammate to set a pick on the defender.

Coach Locke, except Coach Chuck, was impressed again by Sonic for having an high basketball IQ of how to play against the different kind of zone defense. He wasn't thinking twice of Sonic playing Varsity for Coach Chuck. And again, even though he's a freshman and still have a lot to learn to become a better basketball player in the future, he has confidence of his game.

_Practice Drills Later..._

After their completion of practicing zone defenses, Coach Chuck gathered the players, JV and Varsity. to center court as practice is about to end.

After Coach Chuck game some advices to the players, the boys break and headed to the locker room.

Coach Locke later walked up to Coach Chuck talking about Sonic of should he be playing Varsity instead of Junior Varsity.

"Aye Chuck, do you think your nephew Sonic should have been on the Varsity squad with you?"

Coach Chuck figured that question was gonna be brought up. "Well," Coach Chuck said, "you and me know he played Summer League ball with us in the summer time. Before he tried-out for us, he told me that he might play JV. When he tried out for your JV team, he was great, offensively and defensively. He did told me he may play JV for us sense he's gonna be a Freshman. But he didn't bring up that he may play Varsity when he works harder on his game."

Now remember, Coach Chuck is the head coach at the Varsity level, as well as Sonic's nephew. He knows what type of player Sonic is, and he sees him almost every day, working on his game. Seeing in his own two eyes, he takes this game serious.

Coach Chuck smirked and said, "Well, I did talk to him on our first day of practice when it was over. I told him ' if you keep working hard on your game, you may play with me'. I even said 'don't get too cocky about', and he knew what I meant when I said that to him. But lets just see how good offensively she is when we're done with these defensive-workout drills."

Coach Locke agreed.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>No name meanings this time. Sorry. But I do have a little info to let you know on some info of high school classification religions in the state of Georgia.<strong>

**The GHSA (Georgia High School Association) currently has six classes, AAAAAA, AAAAA, AAAA, AAA, AA, and A, (called "6A", 5A", "quad-A/4A", "triple-A/3A", "double-A/2A", and "single-A/1A" respectively) based on the schools' student population. Each class has eight regions, numbered 1 through 8, based on the geographic location of the schools involved. Region 1 of each class is usually the southernmost region, with the region numbers generally increasing as one moves north. Georgia high school regions have been realigned every two years. Starting in 2010, realignment will happen every four years. Regions generally have ten schools, but can range from 4 to 16 teams.**

**Currently classes are determined with a clear cut off: schools with 2000 and greater enrollment are placed in 5A, 525 maximum enrollment for class A, and the remaining schools evenly divided between the other three classes. Prior to 2008 the largest 15% of schools were placed in 5A with the smallest 15% in class A and the other schools evenly divided between the other three classes. Schools (but not individual athletic teams) can elect to play up to a higher classification but cannot play down to a lower classification than their enrollment places them.**

**With this type of message, is the info for you/those readers out there who are not from Georgia, nor not in any high schools in Georgia.**

**See y'all on the next chapter.**

**-SelfMadeHooper**


	6. Do You & Your Friend Wanna Hang Out?

**Chapter 6**

**Do You & Your Friend Wanna Hang Out?**

Sonic and Amy have been playing the defensive drills with ease for one week. Their coaches discussed every defense they bring out and each of 'em attacked and executed well. For Coach Vanilla, she may wanna now think about putting Amy on the Varsity squad, but she has to see how she does it offensively. For Coach Chuck, well . . . that's a different story because he's Sonic's uncle and he knows how he plays; he also is thinking about putting Sonic on his Varsity squad, since he's a hard-working player. Same thing for Amy.

As one week of their defensive-drill was over, the girls and boys will all start to do some running and strengthening drills to get their stamina up and legs strong so they can get some extra wind for themselves when needed. This will also not increase their stamina, but their speed and agility while running up and down the court. Sonic and Amy, including the rest of the players, will be exhausted when this continues for one week, but it will be worth it because it teaches them, even if they already know it, to boost your stamina up.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Girls' Practice Session-<strong>_

Coach Vanilla told all the players to head outside at Warrior Field, the school's football stadium, to do some running at the stairs.

Each players, JV and Varsity, lined-up at certain areas of the stands to start the drill. Coach Vanilla told the girls they must do this drill for 5 minutes. The players got set, Coach Vanilla blew her whistle including starting the time on his stopwatch, and the players each sprint the stairs.

_5 minutes later..._

When the drill was complete, the girls stopped and each catching their breaths. some of the players bend down and put their hands on the knees and some put their hands behind their heads.

Coach Vanilla later told the girls the next running drill is they'll run around the track for 11 minutes.

The girls all agreed by not complaining as the girls all lined-up one another. Coach Vanilla set the time of 11 minutes on her stopwatch, telling the girls to get set, blew her whistle including starting the clock, and the players jogged.

_11 minutes later..._

Each of the girls finished their run as all of them now catching their breaths. After their running drill from outside, the girls all came back in gym to get ready for conditioning after they were outside at Warrior Field, the school's football stadium, at the stands running up and down the stairs as fast as they can. Coach Vanilla let her players get a water break first so she will later tell them what drill they'll do next.

After all the girls came back, they all gathered around Coach Vanilla at center court as the next conditioning-drill they'll do is running up and down the court in their own group; which means JV girls will run first, then Varsity girls will run next. By starting off at the baseline, running up and down the court - baseline to baseline, with time limits of 7 seconds going one baseline to another one time, 12 seconds going up and down two times, 18 seconds going up and down three times, 25 seconds going up and down five times, and 45 seconds going up and down seven times. Will it get the girls tired, yes. But it's worth it, and the girls know that.

The JV girls will go first as Amy and the rest of them lined-up on the baseline as Coach Rosemary put 7 seconds on the game clock. Coach Vanilla told the players to get set in a track-position that made Amy and Mina look at each other and smiled, and Coach Vanilla blew her whistle, the clock ran, and the girls sprinted as fast they can.

Amy and Mina were the first ones to reached the other side of the baseline with 3 seconds left as the rest of the girls reached the baseline after the horn went off. It shows the JV and Varsity players, including Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary, that they can run.

Coach Vanilla let them get a quick breather so they will get ready for the next drill.

_Running Drills later..._

After the JV girls finished their running drill, they went to get a water break. For Amy, she ran faster, including Mina, than most of her teammates; especially when tired. She did get tired, but quickly regain her stamina to continue the drill. It showed everybody in the gym, that she, including Mina, is fast; but not as fast as Sonic or Mina.

The Varsity girls later did their running drill and each of the players finished

After it was over, Coach Vanilla called the girls to come center-court as their practice will be ending. Coach Vanilla sounded off and the girls break as they are now heading to their locker room.

_**-Boys' Practice Session-**_

Just like what Coach Vanilla did, Coach Chuck told all the players to head outside at Warrior Field, the school's football stadium, to do some running at the stairs.

Each players, JV and Varsity, lined-up at certain areas of the stands to start the drill. Coach Vanilla told the girls they must do this drill for 5 minutes. The players got set, Coach Vanilla blew her whistle including starting the time on his stopwatch, and the players each sprint the stairs.

_5 minutes later..._

When the drill was complete, the boys stopped and each catching their breaths. some of the players bend down and put their hands on the knees and some put their hands behind their heads.

Coach Chuck later told the boys the next running drill is they'll run around the track for 11 minutes.

The boys all agreed by not complaining as the guys all lined-up one another. Coach Chuck set the time of 11 minutes on his stopwatch, telling them to get set, blew his whistle including starting the clock, and the players jogged.

_11 minutes later..._

Each of the boys finished their run as all of them now catching their breaths. After their running drill from outside, they went back to the gym to get ready for conditioning after they were outside at the football stadium at the stands running up and down the stairs as fast as they can. Coach Chuck let the players get a water break first so he will later tell them what drill they'll do next.

After all the boys came back, they all gathered around Coach Chuck at center court as the next conditioning-drill they'll do is running up and down the court in their own group; which means JV boys will run first, then Varsity boys will run next. By starting off at the baseline, running up and down the court - baseline to baseline, with time limits of 7 seconds going one baseline to another one time, 12 seconds going up and down two times, 18 seconds going up and down three times, 25 seconds going up and down five times, and 45 seconds going up and down seven times. Will it get the guys tired, yes. But it's worth it, and the boys know that.

The JV boys will go first as Sonic and the rest of them lined-up on the baseline as Coach Locke put 7 seconds on the game clock. Coach Chuck told the players to get set in a track-position that made Sonic and Tails look at each other and smiled, and Coach Chuck blew his whistle, the clock ran, and the boys sprinted as fast they can.

Sonic was the first to reached to the other baseline with 3 seconds left as Tails finished with 2 seconds left to reached the other side of the baseline as the rest of the boys reached the baseline after the horn went off. It shows the JV and Varsity players, including Coach Locke but not Coach Chuck and Tails, that he can run.

Coach Chuck let them get a quick breather so they will get ready for the next drill.

_Running Drills later..._

After the JV boys finished their running drill, they went to get a water break. For Sonic, he ran faster than most of her teammates; especially when tired. He did get tired, but quickly regain his stamina to continue the drill. It showed everybody in the gym, that he is fast.

The Varsity boys later did their running drill and each of the players finished

After it was over, Coach Chuck called the boys to come center-court as their practice will be ending. Coach Chuck sounded off and the boys break as they are now heading to their locker room.

* * *

><p><strong><em>-Next Day-<em>**

The alarm clocks of Sonic and Amy's goes off at 5:30 AM signaling them to wake up. They got up, turn their alarms off, and stretch their arms.

They got out of their beds and did their usual routines of watching TV, use the bathroom and brush their teeth, and pack their basketball stuff as well as their school supplies.

After the two hoopers packed the stuff they need for the day, they went to their closet to pick out a wardrobe for the day. Sonic picked out a blue and white fitted Hollister shirt, black loose-fit jeans, blue hooded-jacket, and black and blue Air Jordan Space Jam XII sneakers. For Amy she picked out a red US Polo T-Shirt, white skinny jeans, jean vest, and red and white Nike Air Max sneakers.

The two hoopers put their clothes on and watched some more television in their room. Next they grabbed their stuff and went to the kitchen and made themselves cereal for breakfast. When they were done, they look at the time as it shows 6:45 AM, signaling them it's time to head to their bus stop. The two each walked out of their house and walked to their assigned bus stop next to a stop sign.

The two hoopers each greeted each other when they arrived at their bus stop.

Amy starts a conversation to Sonic. "So Sonic, how was your practice?" She asks.

"It was alright. We really just ran like the whole practice." He answered.

"We did too." Amy said as she continues, "We first went outside to Warrior Field to run up and down the stairs, then we ran around the track 8 minutes, and lastly we went back to the gym to do some more running - up and down the court. My legs are sorta stiff from yesterday."

"Mines too." He said as he continues, "I like to run, really, but my legs are stiff from yesterday. I had to take a hot bubble-bath after practice to relax my leg muscles."

Amy agreed. For Sonic and Amy so far in their young basketball-lives, Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck, Sonic's uncle, are the toughest coaches they've had. But they know they're good coaches and they both think they can make them get better to become better basketball players in the future. Which is Sonic and Amy's goal in their future.

Sonic asks Amy. "So Amy, what are you doing this weekend?"

Amy thought for a moment. ". . . I don't know. Usually I go to my friend's house and chill and stuff. Or play basketball a Green Hill Park. But all in all, I don't know."

As previously stated, Amy will either go to Cream's house to chill somewhat or go play ball at Green Hill Park to work on her game even more. When she gets bored, Amy will just pick up her basketball and play to do something. Sonic is like that too, especially when he's bored and has nothing to do but go to Tails' house and chill somewhat.

"Well," said Sonic, "me and my homeboy Tails are gonna go watch a movie at Station Square Cinemas. You and your friend Cream interested?"

Amy looked at him funny. "Are you asking me to go on a date with you?" She asked him.

Sonic kinda blush from Amy's question, but looked at her crazy and laughed. "What. No. If I was gonna ask you for a date, it would've been me and you only. I said that 'cause I figured you don't wanna get bored. That's all. Damn." He said.

Amy laugh of Sonic's answer. She later thought about it. ". . . Well . . . before I say yes, let me text Cream real quick," she said. Amy reached into her left pocket and pulled out her Samsung Galaxy S4 cell phone and text her friend Cream.

* * *

><p><em>-At Cream and Tails' bus stop-<em>

Cream is wearing a smoke gray T-Shirt, jean jacket, sky blue jeans, and grey flats and Tails is wearing a white tank top underneath his grey and blue Nike hoodie, gray baggy jogging pants with pockets, and all black Nike Air Max. They were having a conversation to each other until Cream felt her phone vibrated.

_'Hm, it's probably either my mom or Amy,'_ Cream thought. She reached into her right pocket and pulled out her Android HTC touchscreen smartphone as she got a text message from Amy. It states_,_

_From Amy: __Sonic and his friend Tails are going to watch a movie this weekend. i didnt gave him a answer yet because i wanna know r u interested?_

Before Cream will text Amy back, she ask Tails, "Mr. Tails. Are you and Sonic going to see a movie this weekend?"

The reason Cream said "Mister (Mr.) Tails" to Tails, is because she is taught from her mom/coach, Coach Vanilla, to always be polite to everyone.

"Yeah?" Tails answered with concerned. "You must got a text from Amy about what you said?" He asks as Cream nodded. "You're interested going?" He asked her, the reason he didn't ask her to come, until now, because he thought he and Sonic are just going by themselves.

"Sure I'll come." Cream answered as she continues, "It'll be nice to hangout with you and your friend Mr. Sonic."

Tails smiled as Cream text back Amy...

* * *

><p><em>-Sonic and Amy's bus-<em>

Sonic and Amy are now on the bus listening to their music from their phones. Amy was currently listening to her favorite artist Fergie of the song titled 'London Bridge', but was cut off when she received a text message from Cream. She figured it was her anyway as she looked at her text message as it reads,

_From Cream: __Sure i'll come what movie r we seeing?_

Amy raised her eyebrow of not knowing what movie they're seeing because Sonic didn't tell her. She first text her back,

_Hold on real quick..._

As Amy look to her left at Sonic and sees him listening to his favorite artist Rich Kidz of the song titled: 'Caution'. She tap his right shoulder, Sonic felt the touch from his shoulder knowing it was Amy because they're always on the bus first, look to his right at Amy as she asks him.

"Cream text me yes, but what movie are we seeing?"

Sonic thought about it for a moment. ". . . Some . . . action movie that's good."

Amy smirked and shrugged her right shoulder signaling a yes to Sonic; luckily he took it. Amy text Cream back...

* * *

><p><em>-At Cream and Tails' bus stop-<em>

The bus Sonic and Amy ride on, which is bus number 774, is now 5 minutes away of picking up Tails and Cream. Cream felt her phone vibrate from her left pocket. She pulled the phone out from her pocket and sees she got a text message from Amy as it stated,

_From Amy: __He said sum action movie that's good._

Cream text her back,

_Okay._

She put her phone back in her pocket and look at Tails.

"Hey Mr. Tails." She said as Tails got her attention, "What action movie you and Sonic wanna see?"

Just like Sonic, Tails don't know either of what action movie he want to see either. "I don't know," he said.

Then Cream thought of a perfect action movie to see. ". . . Oh I know. How about The Three Musketeers. That movie seems to be entertaining?"

Tails thought about it, and agreed. "Sure I guess." Then smiled.

Their bus 774, the bus Sonic and Amy are on, came to their bus stop as their bus driver open the double-doors to let Cream and Tails in. When they got in the bus, they each sat next to their friends.

Cream looked at Sonic and told him, "Hey Mr. Sonic. Do you wanna see The Three Musketeers?"

Sonic thought about it and smiled. ". . . Sure I guess," he said.

Next Amy ask a question. "Hey are you[Sonic] or Tails are gonna pick us up to go to the movies?"

Sonic answered, "I will. I have a license and my own car."

Amy was relieved from Sonic's answer, but wonders why he doesn't drive his own car to school. "Hey Sonic, how come you don't drive your car to school?"

"'Cause I ride with Coach Chuck, whose my uncle, when our practice is over. So there's no need to drive my car to school. Now If we don't have practice, I'll drive to the school, or when his car is at the shop I use my car for a different reason." He answered as Amy agreed of what he said.

Sonic got his car in October, as well as his license. From what he said, he really didn't need to use his car to drive to the school, unless he needs to, wants to or something else. He knows his uncle works and coaches at Knothole High, so whats the point of using your car to drive to the school if you don't need to?

The bus made more stops along the way as the gang later arrived at their school as they got off and went to the cafeteria eat and chat. Then school bell rings as class is about to start and the four hoopers each went to their assigned classes.

**End of Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>The two next chapter I'm working on now will be Sonic and Amy's date and a full scrimmage of Sonic and Amy of their own practice. To show how good they are offensively as well as the rest of the players both JV and Varsity. The next chapter after the up-comming chapter of Sonic and Amy's scrimmage maybe long or separate for Sonic on one chapter and Amy on the other chapter.<br>**

**Also this is for you readers out their, if you remember/know Lupe the Wolf from Sonic the Hedgehog SatAM series and Archie Comics, you know who she is. I was thinking to myself that 'I should've made her the girls' Varsity head coach instead of Vanilla'. Because Vanilla in the Sonic series is not hard-nose or anything that I put on for her in this story. Lupe is like that.**

**So in your opinion, Review me or Private Message(PM) me of what you think. Should I put Lupe as the head coach of the girls or not?**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper seeing y'all on the next chapter.**


	7. Hanging Out

**Chapter 7**

**Hanging out**

The two hoopers Sonic and Amy, even their best friends Cream and Tails, throughout this week were doing their school work and having basketball practice. Just like the other day, it's the same-old-same-old for this week: doing cardio workouts for getting in shape for the season and running. Sonic and Amy know it's very important for Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck's team to get their players in shape by running, because in basketball players run up and down the court all the time. Even though they know that, it's still important for the two hoopers.

As the weekday is closing, Sonic and Amy, including Cream and Tails, were exhausted of these running-drills their coaches make them, including the rest of the players, do. Their leg muscles are sort of stiff of running throughout the week. As previously stated, they know what their coaches are doing to them and the rest of the players; it is making the players boost their stamina and increasing their speed and quickness. All the players, including Sonic and Amy, didn't complain or whined about it, showing Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck the wanna work hard and make their teammates, including themselves, better.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>-The Weekend: Saturday-<em>**

It's Saturday morning around 10 o'clock AM as Sonic rose up from his bed stretching his muscles before later heads to his bathroom to take a five-minute shower and then later to brush his teeth. And about the friendship you may wonder between him and Amy, they are really close interns of what they like and don't like. Like one time they even help out one another, when needed of course; like one time, Sonic is having problems in math of solving exponents, he called Amy and she helped him how to correctly solve it step-by-step. But when it comes to basketball, well ...that's a different story; whether they take it serious or not. Their friendship maybe close, and who knows maybe they'll...

Naw, that's way too soon to think about it.

Sonic, after finishing taking his five-minute shower, got out of the bathroom and headed back to his room going to his closet to pick out an outfit to wear for the day since he's going to the movies, and probably somewhere else. Sonic picked out a all-white long-sleeved T-Shirt as an undergarment for his white U.S. Polo Shirt with the red logo on the left side, navy blue loose-fit jeans, and his favorite - red colored, white stripe lightweight shoes; he normally doesn't were them that often to school unless he wants to. After he put his outfit on, he look at the time on his IPhone 5 as it shows 10:30 AM, signaling he has enough time, 'till 11 o'clock, to leave and pick up Tails, then Amy and Cream.

11 o'clock struck as Sonic grabbed his cell phone, his wallet, and his car keys, as he heading out. He first wave his mother, Bernie, to let her know he's heading out. Bernie shook her head and waved him back as Sonic walked out of the front door before hopping into his blue 2003 Nissan Altima playing _How It Was_ by _Future_, and on to the road picking up his three friends.

Tails' house is not far from Sonic's house as it only takes 30 minutes for Sonic to pick him up at. Sonic drove up to Tails' house as he sees him outside at the porch wearing a yellow Hollister shirt with white lining, sky blue loose-fit jeans, and all-white high-top Nike Air Force 1's. He walk to Sonic's car and opened the door at the passenger side and greeted his brother/friend.

Sonic, after Tails got inside the car, later drove Amy's house is at. It took 10 minutes driving to Amy's house as Sonic pulled up to the side of the road towards Amy's house, but he didn't see Amy nor Cream outside on the porch, which means they're inside. Sonic honked the horn of his car letting them know they're outside. Lucky for them, the girls heard the horn from Sonic's car since they were in the living room, as the door opens revealing Amy and Cream.

Sonic and Tails sees them coming out and surprised of how good they look: Amy is wearing a fitted red T-Shirt, black skinny jeans showing her curves, and red Converse-Chuck Taylor's along with her small red purse with a shoulder strap. Cream is wearing a fitted orange T-Shirt, white skinny jeans also showing her curves, and orange Converse-Chuck Taylor's along with her small orange purse with a shoulder strap. Sonic and Tails were in awe of how they look, but shook out of their train-of-thought as Tails got out of Sonic's car and unfolded his seat upward to let Cream and Amy sit in the backseat.

The girls got in the backseat. "Hey Sonic," said Amy.

"Hey Amy," he said, "You girls look fabulous." He added showing his gentleman-like side.

"Aww, thank you Mister Sonic." Cream said, being polite to him. Cream has always being polite to people, learning from her mom/head coach Vanilla. And just like Sonic and Amy, her and Tails' friendship is close as well.

Sonic now put the car in drive as he and the remaining three are now heading to Station Square Cinemas at the eastside of Atlanta while listening to all of Rich Homie Quan's songs.

_20 Minutes Later..._

Sonic and the gang later arrived at Station Square Cinemas as they see the parking lot has like 30 cars at parking spots. Sonic founded a parking spot on parking lot number 3 in the front. He approaches to it, puts it in park, turns off the engine and pulled out his car keys, and he and Tails opened their doors and folded their seats upward to let Cream and Amy out; showing the ladies that they're gentlemen.

The girls got out from the backseat from Sonic's car and they all started walking to the front of the building. They entered the building seeing people in four lines getting their movie tickets and buying/getting popcorn. But lucky for them, they see line 3 with 4 people short and walk over there to get their movie tickets. With Sonic paying for them.

Sonic paid for the movie tickets and refreshments grabbing his change from the cashier and gave his friend Tails, Cream, and Amy each their movie tickets of _The Three Musketeers_ and the refreshments. They then walk to the passage way of where the movies are playing at and where a male employee with brown skin, blue-colored eyes, and yellow-blonde short-cut hair; wearing a smoke gray polo shirt, black work paints, and all-black Nike Air-Max signaling his work clothes, is also at who's there to take the spare movie tickets. Sonic and Tails recognized who he is.

"Antoine?" Sonic and Tails said.

"Hey guys. How's ze going?" He greeted and asked.

"Good so far. I'm surprised you work here," said Sonic.

Antoine D'Coolette is a 6'3" junior forward playing basketball for Knothole High at the Varsity level. He and Sonic, including Tails, practice against each other. Antoine has that French accent and can speak English very well. He's clearly French-American because he was born in America and his parents were from France.

"What movie ye guys seeing?" Antoine asked.

"_The Three Musketeers_ in 3D." Sonic answered.

Antoine nodded. "He Sonic, did your uncle told you that you should be playing Varsity ball for us instead of JV?" He asked him.

"Yeah." Sonic answered.

Antoine continues, "'Cause I've already seen you played before when you was in the 8th grade. You should've played with us since day one."

"Yeah, but I'm not gonna argue about it with my unc, I'm just gonna let my game speak for itself and see how he decides." Sonic answers.

Antoine knew Sonic is Coach Chuck's uncle. From what Sonic said, that's easier said than done - letting your game do the talking and show everybody what they gotta say now. Not by the words coming out of somebody's mouth as that may (or will) lead to embarrassment for someone talking trash. Unless that trash talker can back it up.

The gang each gave their movie tickets to Antoine to let him tear half of the ticket to get in. They each received their tickets back as Antoine gave them the location of the 3D version of the movie is past the 4 doors to the left. They all agreed and now headed to where their 3D movie of _The Three Musketeers_ is at.

They walked in to the door on the right side and see 30 seats with 12 people seated with 18 more seats left and the screen showing commercials of featured films and new films coming soon. They decided to sit in the middle on row 15 by sitting next to each other with Sonic sitting next to Amy's right and Tails sitting between Sonic from his left and Cream from her left. They each grabbed their snacks and sees the movie _The Three Musketeers_ is about to start.

_3 Hours Later..._

The gang each rose up from their seats as their movie has just ended. The movie they just watched was really good; the way how they were sword-fighting was awesome to the viewers eyes, how the graphics and surround-sound were perfect for the movie.

Sonic looked at the time on his IPhone 5 as it shows 3:12 PM and the gang are now walking out of the theater room and put their trash of the snacks they ate, in the trash can. They walk into the hallway to leave where they once again met up with Antoine as they all said goodbye with Antoine doing the same before heading into the front of the building towards the parking lot into Sonic's car.

Sonic unlock the car doors with his switch as he and Tails opened the car door and folded their seats upward to let Amy and Cream in the backseat. They each got in the car as Sonic turn the engine on from his car key. He later asked the girls a question.

"Aye, y'all wanna go the mall?" He asked.

The girls thought for a moment, and agreed. The mall they're heading to his Station Square Mall and is fifteen seconds away from Station Square Cinemas. Sonic put the car in reversed as he first look back to see anybody in front of him, there isn't as he backs up, turns the steering wheel right signaling going left, stops and puts the car in drive and are fifteen seconds away heading to Station Square Mall.

Sonic found a parking spot and Sonic and Tails got out of the car and again folded their seats upward to let Amy and Cream out. Sonic and Tails each close the door and the gang are now walking to Station Square Mall into the front of the building.

They walk in and see people walking around with bags in their hands and places they're going to. They gang decide to split in two's as they're heading to stores they wanted to go - Sonic and Tails heading to Dick's Sporting Goods for what basketball gear they might wear and Amy and Cream heading to Foot Locker to see what sneakers and/or attire they like and might buy from their own money.

_-At Dick's Sporting Goods with Sonic and Tails-_

Sonic and Tails are in Dick's Sporting Goods and see some sporting goods, sports attire, and sporting gear for the sport some athletes play in. They were greeted by a middle-aged man with dark Caucasian skin, black hair, and wearing all-black attire signaling its work clothes, asking do they need anything. Sonic and Tails each shook their heads 'no' signaling they don't need help right now, as the co-worker left them alone.

Sonic and Tails walked to the gear section as Sonic looked and picked out a medium-sized McDavid No-Sleeved rib/back-spinned padded vest colored white and light gray and another McDavid-branded knee padded sleeves that stop at the calf leg-area with the color black. And Tails picked out a medium size black no-sleeve Under Armour tight shirt and an Under Armour compression no-padded girdle.

They each grabbed the gear they picked and Sonic asking the male co-worker, "Excuse me, can we tried these on?" Sonic showed him the gear he and Tails picked.

"Sure," the male co-worker said. "That green door on the left is where the dressing room is at." Pointing to the passage way of where the dressing room is at.

Sonic and Tails nod their heads and walk to the green door to the left of where the dressing room is at. Sonic will go first as he first knocks to check if anyone is in their because there's only one dressing room. Luckily, no one's in as he opens the door and walks it to try on the gear he picked out. He took off his shirt to tried the vest on first as it fits his size perfectly. Next, he tried on the knee pads and it also fits him perfectly; knowing to himself that he will buy this gear for basketball season. He took it off and put his clothes back on and walked out.

"So," Tails said, "did it fit?"

"Yeah. I'm finna buy it when you are done with yours." He said.

Tails nodded and walked inside the dressing room to tried on the gear he picked out. Just like Sonic, he took off his shirt to tried the vest on first as it fits his size perfectly. Next, he tried on the girdle and it also fits him perfectly; knowing to himself that he will buy this gear for basketball season. He took it off and put his clothes back on and walked out.

Tails looked at Sonic and smiled. "Mines fit too," he said.

"Okay, ready to check out?"

"Yeah."

They walk to the cashier, who's a female light skinned co-worker with black short hair wearing her work clothes, as Sonic will go first to buy his new basketball-gear. Sonic paid for the gear he bought as Tails is now next and does the same thing of what Sonic did. The two buds both walked out of Dick's Sporting Goods and are now headed to Foot Locker to meet up with Amy and Cream.

_-At Foot Locker with Amy and Cream-_

While Sonic and Tails were at that time busy deciding what basketball-gear they'll wear for basketball season, Amy and Cream are deciding which clothing brand between Jordan and Nike they might wear. Amy decided Nike as Cream decided Jordan, signaling the brand they will wear. They each picked out two pairs of shorts and shirts from the brand they picked and walked to the cashier. At the cash register is a young lady with light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, has thin dreadlocks colored lavender pink along with purple lavender hair-streaks, and has purple eyes; wearing a blue polo shirt, black work pants, and all-black Nike Air-Max's showing her work clothes. Just like Sonic and Tails from Station Square Cinemas, Amy and Cream recognize who she is.

"Julie?" They said.

"Damn right. What up." She said with a smile.

"Nothing much, just hanging out," Amy said.

Julie-Suzie "Julie-Su" Avyanna, is a 5'10" sophomore guard playing basketball for Knothole High at the Varsity level. She and Amy, including Cream and Mina, practice against each other. She has a older half-sister who plays with her and for Knothole High at the Varsity level as well. But that will be stated later sometime soon. **(A/N: That character is Julie-Su Echidna.)**

Julie-Su sees the clothes they picked. "So what y'all get, this time?" She asked looking at Amy and Cream.

"Some pair of clothes me and Cream picked out from Nike and Jordan." She answered.

Julie-Su nodded. "Say did you ever thought that Coach Vanilla might put you on Varsity with us?" She asked Amy.

"Yeah. She told me about it on our first day of practice." Amy answered.

Julie-Su never saw her play from AAU basketball or when she was in middle school. She asked her that because how hard she practice, and how hard she played at tryouts when, at that time, she was at the sideline after she was done playing. She looked to her right over her shoulder and saw the pink-haired newbie, which is Amy, playing good basketball.

Amy put her clothes on the counter for Julie-Su to scan at the price tags before paying it with her bank card. Cream is now next and does the same of what Amy did, and the twowalked out of Foot Locker and are now outside in the walkway of where they walked out from sitting on wooden bleachers waiting Sonic and Tails. Lucky for them, they saw the guys walking to where they at.

The girls waved their hands to show Sonic and Tails where they at. The guys saw them and walked to them. The gang confessed of what they bought as Amy looked at Sonic's basketball-gear and figured she need those for basketball season.

"Hey Sonic," Amy said. "Where did you get that gear from?"

"From Dick's." Sonic answered. "You must want it for basketball season?"

"Hell yeah." Amy answered.

Well, well, well. Seems like Amy Rose wants the exact basketball-gear Sonic got it. Amy told the gang to go to Dick's Sporting Goods, the store Sonic and Tails came from, so Amy will get the exact gear Sonic got. She and the gang walked in and was greeted from the same mongoose Sonic and Tails was greeted from as Amy went to the gear section the boys were at and picked out the same named branded Sonic got, but with the sleeved-knee pads in a different size of a small because she has small legs.

After Amy tried on the gear she picked out, she walked out of the dressing room telling the gang she'll buy it. The guys agreed and walked out of the store to meet up with Amy. Amy walked to the cash register greeted by the same cashier Sonic and Tails were greeted from. Amy placed the gear on the table so the cashier can scan the price tags. After Amy paid the gear she picked out, the cashier pulled out a big white plastic bag along with the receipt handing the bag to Amy. Amy, after she received her gear, and walked out of the store to meet up with Sonic and the gang.

Sonic looked at her and said sarcastically, "Happy now."

Amy looked at him and happily grinned, then stuck her tongue out at him just toying at him. Sonic could only smile and shake his head as the gang are now walking out of Station Square Mall and onto the parking lot in Sonic's car. As usual, Sonic unlock the car doors with his switch and he and Tails opened the door and unfolded the car seats upward to let Amy and Cream in the backseat. The girls got in the backseat followed by Sonic and Tails unfolding the seats to sit on, got in, and closed the car doors. Sonic started the car and later drives off to destinations to take home Amy, Cream and Tails.

_20 Minutes Later..._

Sonic and the gang arrived back at their destinations as he first drop his friend/brother Tails to his house. Tails grabs the stuff he bought, looks at Sonic and they dabbed and said goodbyes to each other and saying goodbye to Amy and Cream. Next Sonic drove to Amy's house and stops at Amy's drive-way as he got out of his car and folded the drivers' seat to let Cream and Amy out. When the girls got out while grabbing the stuff they bought, Amy walks up to Sonic and hugs him with Sonic hugging her back. Amy did the unexpected to Sonic with a kiss on his right cheek, making Sonic blushed a bit. Amy smiled at him and lets go of hugging him as she waved goodbye to him with Sonic doing the same to Amy and Cream.

Sonic walks back into his car, and drove to the stop-sign. But it wasn't no 'waiting on some driver to pass by' or something stopping at the stop-sign, Sonic just stood there at the stop-sign putting his right hand on his right cheek with a smile on his face as fireworks inside of him went off with joy. He later shook out of his train-of-thought because he's still at the stop-sign. He looks at the time from his radio as it shows 6:15 PM, and went on to driving back to his house.

Sonic, after he finally drove home, got out of the car and grabbed his stuff from the passenger side, walked to the front door and unlocked it with his house key letting himself inside the house. He later sees his mom and dad in the living room and greeted them with his parents doing the same. Sonic headed to his room where he walked in and put the stuff he bought on the floor next to his bed as he sat on his bed smiling of the kiss Amy did on his right cheek.

_'Man,'_ Sonic thought,_ 'she kissed me on the cheek. . . And I'm . . . happy . . . about it. Weird, . . . but I like it_.' He then realized something that made him widen his eyes, '_Wait a minute, does this . . . mean . . . ?' _But calmed down knowing what he was about to say,_ 'Let me stop. I mean, I like her, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that next level of being in a relationship with her.'_

But what Sonic doesn't know, Amy was like that for a moment of when she kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

><p><span><em>-Flashback to the scene when Amy kissed Sonic on the cheek-<em>

As previously stated...

When the girls got out while grabbing the stuff they bought, Amy walks up to Sonic, hugs him with Sonic hugging her back, and Amy kissed his right cheek, making Sonic blushed a bit. Amy smiled at him and lets go of hugging him as she waved goodbye to her and Cream.

When she walked away from Sonic, she stop at the walk-way of the front-door and puts her fingertips of her right hand over her mouth of what she just did, and later blushed. Amy later turned around and looked at Sonic's car and sees him driving to the stop-sign. From her point of view, she watched him stood there for a moment of what she thought he got a text message from somebody and see him drove left as he's now out of the scene driving home, just thinking about him.

"Miss Amy." Cream wondering is something wrong with her.

Amy shook out of her train-of-thought thanks to her friend Cream. "Huh," she said.

"You okay? You stood their frozen for a moment." Cream wondered.

"Yeah. I just felt my ...phone ...vibrating for a moment of an ...alarm going off. That's all." She lied, but luckily Cream took it. '_Woo. That was close,'_ she thought.

The girls walked inside of Amy's house and were greeted by Mari-An Caine-Hearne, Amy's Aunt, along with her 1 year old son named Jon Hearne, sleeping in his mothers' arms. Both Amy and Jon are cousins.

The girls later walked inside Amy's room and put their stuff down next to the wall. While Cream told her she's gonna call her mom (Coach Vanilla) to pick her up, Amy is still thinking about that kiss she did on Sonic's cheek.

__'Wow,'_ _Amy thought_,_ 'I kissed him on the cheek. . . And I'm . . . happy . . . about it. Weird, . . . but I like it_.' _She then realized something that made her widen her eyes, '__Wait a minute, does this . . . mean . . . ?' __But calmed down knowing what she was about to say,__ 'Let me stop. I mean, I like him, but I'm not sure if I'm ready for that next level of being in a relationship with him.'__

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>Weird huh. From the moment they first saw each other on their bus stop of the first day of school, riding the same bus to school, having homeroom together, and playing an intense one-on-one game, made them start having feelings to one another. But there is one question that will remain for right now, will they be together - as boyfriend and girlfriend?<p>

**End of Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 will be coming up soon. Here's a quick preview, Sonic and Amy will have their first ever practice by showing how good they are on offense, by scrimmaging one another against their teammatesthe Varsity players.**

**Lets start off the names with meaning of Julie-Suzie "Julie-Su" Avyanna (Julie-Su Echidna), but Suzie won't be mentioned because I just happen to add Suzie in it. In French, the name Julie means- Downy, of always being down when something happens to her boyfriend Knuckles, but has the power to help out when needed. In American, the name Avyanna means- strong, powerful, beautiful woman; meaning she's strong because of her cybernetic implants on her left arm and with martial arts, powerful with her a double-barrel, multi-purpose proton gun, and as a beautiful young woman.  
><strong>

**PS: If you readers have or haven't noticed, even though the setting of this story is taking place in Atlanta, Georgia, I do put actual names of places (if were named/if named) from the video games and comics. Like from my Fanfic: Sonic High School: Basketball Season, I put Knothole Village High School, Knothole High School for short, in honor of Knothole Village because the village was destroyed by Dr. Eggman from StH# 175-177.  
><strong>


	8. Show What You Got

**Chapter 8**

**Show What You Got**

It is Monday and a brand new week for Sonic and Amy's basketball team as this time, they are gonna go over offense. Good thing for the two hedgehogs because they can't wait to show what they got on offense.

As always, the girls will practice first while the boys will practice after they're done.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>-Girls' Practice Session-<span>**_

The girls went to their locker room and got themselves ready for basketball practice. They did their usual practice routines to get themselves ready for practice. Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary later walked in the gym and see the girls loosing up, as Coach Vanilla blew her whistle telling them to head to the sidelines. The girls did as told as Coach Vanilla will now tell the girls what she want them to do for today's practice.

"Okay ladies, before I tell ya what we're gonna do today, let me start off by saying - these two weeks of the drills we as a team did, were great. Nobody complain, nobody whined about it, and nobody walked out and left the team for good."

From what she said, not anyone from Junior Varsity and/nor Varsity walked out and left the team. Showing the coaches they wanna work hard and make their teammates, and themselves, better.

Coach Vanilla continues, "Now like I promised from our first day of practice, today we will do our offense. But . . . I'm not gonna go over our plays yet. I will let you girls scrimmage against each other. Full-Court. Two 20-minute-halfs. To show what y'all got."

For the Varsity players, they knew it was coming because Coach Vanilla always does that. For some of the JV girls, they didn't know that was gonna happen, including Amy. For Amy, it was weird to her; she didn't think Coach Vanilla would do some kind of idea like that. But one thing Amy will do, if she does get picked to scrimmage against the JV or Varsity players, she'll let her game come to her first.

Coach Vanilla now picks her players on the Varsity side. "Now the first five I want on the court will be: Julie-Su, Wave, Barby, Lien-Da, and Bunnie." The five Varsity players Coach Vanilla called out, are now jogging on the court.

Lets know Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Wave, Barby, and Bunnie...

As previously mentioned, Julie-Su Avyanna is a 5'10", 150 pound sophomore Combo Guard at both Point Guard and Shooting Guard, who shoots with her right hand. She is a scoring guard who will either pass or attack the basket first. An athletic basketball player who is fundamentally sounded with her quickness and leaping ability, an excellent ball-handler that can create her own shot or set up her teammates, a sneaky ball hawker on the defensive end on the ball or off the ball, and can move without the ball.

Colena "Wave" Swallner is a 5'10", 160 pound junior guard at the Shooting Guard position who shoots with her right hand. Wave is a pure scorer with excellent ball-handling skills as well as a passer, but is limited on defense. Her defense did improved from the previous two weeks. Her physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, purple hair that stops below her shoulders, and cobalt blue eyes. **(A/N: That character is Wave the Swallow.)**

Barby Kadyn is a 6 foot, 163 pound senior forward at the Small Forward position who shoots with her left hand. She is known as a scrapping-defender who makes her teammates praised for her effort. On offense, she'll either spot-up at the three-point-line or move without the ball by cutting to the basket when it's the right time to do it. Her physical appearance has dark Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, white short hair that stops below her neck, and blue eyes. **(A/N: That character is Barby Koala.)**

Lien-Da Avyanna is a 6'2", 170 pound junior big/tall girl at Power Forward and Center, who shoots with her right hand. She is known as a tenacious rebounder who can use her athleticism to grab a rebound when it comes off the rim. On offense, she has good footwork down low on the block with old-school, big-men moves if needed and can shoot from the perimeter, including from the three-point line area if she wants to attempt it. On defense, she can block shots and get steals by using her active hands. Her physical appearance has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, red-colored hair very-thin dreadlocks in that stops at her shoulders, and purple eyes. Oh and as previously stated, she's Julie-Su's half-sister; just one year older. **(A/N: That character is Lien-Da Echidna.)**

Bunnie Charleigh is a 6'3", 173 pound junior big/tall girl at Center who shoots with her left hand. She is a athletic big who is also fundamentally sounded offensively and defensively. On offense, she has tenacious footwork down low on the block who can move her feet like an guard, thanks to her volleyball and soccer background, and create her own shot off the dribble, weird huh? On defense, she's a defensive juggernaut with a 6'11" wingspan by using her shot blocking ability and getting some steals as well. Her physical appearance has peach Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, green-colored eyes, and long blond hair tied in a French-braid ponytail. **(A/N: That character is Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette.)**

Hmm, seems like a pretty good squad for the Varsity girls.

Amy looked at the girls, who are on the court, as they are ready to show what they got. But, is Amy prepared to face that kind of line-up on the floor?

_'Hmm...'_ Amy thought, _'Seems like a pretty line-up. __ But I'm ready for that kind of challenge anyway.'_ Hearing her word, she is ready.

As always, she's confident of her game and herself of what's around her from her teammates on the Junior Varsity. This to show everyone on the court, including the coaching staff, what she got offensively and defensively.

Coach Rosemary now picks her players on the Junior Varsity side. "Now the first 5 I want on the court will be: Cream, Amy, Mina, Blaze, and Lisa." The five Junior Varsity players Coach Rosemary called out, are now jogging on the floor.

Now to know Cream, Mina, Blaze, and Lisa...

Cream is a 5'7", 137 pound freshman guard at the Point Guard position who shoots with her right hand. Is not fast, but is just quick for a guard that can also jump. On offense, she is a pass-first Point Guard who is always looking to pass by setting up her teammates or finding the open man, score when open or when needed by creating her own shot or spotting-up, and can run a team. On defense, she's fundamentally sounded by taking charges or getting steals by pickpocketing or intercepting the pass. Thanks to her mother helping her out.

Mina Cantrix is a 5'10", 161 pound freshman guard at the Shooting Guard position who shoots with her right hand. As previously stated, she's fast and quick that can move with and without the ball. On offense, she likes to move without the ball by coming off screens to spot-up for a shot, she can also create her own shot off the dribble if needed; not a great dribbler, just a good dribbler. On defense, she can move her feet thanks to her speed and quickness to stay in front of her defender and can get steals off a lazy/unnecessary pass.

Barbra "Blaze" Bodaway is a 6 foot, 165 pound sophomore at the Small Forward position who shoot with her right hand. She is known as a defensive juggernaut by defending the best player on the court - Point Guard to Center, with a 6'10 wingspan that can block shots and get steals by pickpocketing or intercepting a pass. On offense, she'll score when needed by moving without the ball, creating her own shot off the dribble, or posting up down the block with guard-like post moves. Her physical appearance has dark Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, lavender purple hair that stops at her shoulders, and yellow-colored eyes. **(A/N: That character is Blaze the Cat.)**

Lisa Grant is a 6'2", 168 pound sophomore big/tall girl at both Power Forward and Center who shoots with her left hand. She is known as a scrappy big man by rebounding, shot blocking, and diving for the loose ball. On offense, she'll score when she's open by finding a open spot on the perimeter or setting screens by coming off picks. Her physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, white short hair stopping below her neck, and chocolate brown eyes.

Seems like a pretty good squad for the Junior Varsity as well. But are they matched up against the Varsity players with their talent matching up against_their_ talent. Well see...

The 10 players, 5 from each two teams, all walked on the court and each picked out who they're guarding: Julie-Su guarding Amy, Mina guarding Wave, Cream guarding Barby, Blaze guarding Lien-Da, and Lisa guarding Bunnie.

Here are some facts for this scrimmage: can Wave keep up with the speedy Mina Cantrix, can Blaze bang and guard Lien-Da down the block and on the perimeter due to Blaze as a Small Forward and Lien-Da as a Power Forward, can Cream handle Barby's defensive awareness, can Lisa contain Bunnie's all-around game, _and_ can Julie-Su and Amy help their team win... as currently, the best players on the team? Lets see...

Coach Rosemary will manage the clock as Coach Vanilla will be the referee. Coach Vanilla walked to center-court between Lisa and Bunnie with the ball in her hand, tossed the ball up and backed off for Bunnie and Lisa to tip, Bunnie wins the tip as it goes to Julie, and the scrimmage begins.

Julie walks up-court and sees the JV players in man-to-man defense. She stops at the right side of the three-point-line, looks at Bunnie fronting Lisa and later puts her left hand up calling for the ball, Julie picks up her dribble by keeping the ball up high above her head and lobs it to Bunnie. Bunnie catches it, leans forward to look and sees Julie-Su backing up a little staying at her spot with Amy standing at the three-point line of knowing ball vs. man, while Bunnie is feeling Lisa's left forearm on her back. Bunnie leaned back on Lisa's forearm then her left shoulder, and later spin to her left that shook Lisa for a moment. Bunnie went underneath the basket, stops and gathers, goes up with both hands and finished with the reverse-two-hand slam dunk.

(Varsity 2, JV 0)

Lisa got the ball and inbound it to Cream as she brings it up-court dribbling with her right hand while being guarded by Barby, seeing the Varsity players also in man-to-man defense. She walked to the middle of the court, then turned her back on Barby, and called Lisa to come set a pick on Barby to the left. She went to the pick with Bunnie coming to switch on guarding Cream as Cream tried to swerve away from Bunnie and luckily got away from her and Barby as Barby later came back to guard her. Cream looks to her right and see Amy coming up-top and passed the ball to her.

Amy catches it and gets in a triple-threat position with the ball at her right hip and sees Julie-Su's defensive stance in a front position to start off in while Julie is guarding her 3 feet from her and the Varsity's defense as Lien-Da is at the right block from Amy's point of view. Amy got low and does a jab step with her right foot that made Julie step back a little and takes off dribbling to her left. She took a quick glance of Julie and does a step-back move with her left foot 3 feet away from her, Julie sees she's gonna pull up for a shot and decided to go to her and contest it, but Amy faked the pull-up shot as she does a low-crossover to her right that shook Julie as she goes to the paint. She sees Lien-Da coming to the middle so she goes to the middle of the paint, gathers and does a pump fake that made Lien-Da jump. She sees it and jumps to her, throws up a shot that made Coach Vanilla blew her whistle and Julie blocking her shot preventing the three-point-play for Amy.

After the foul was called, all of the players started to line-up for Amy shooting free-throws. From Amy's point of view while being at the free-throw line: Wave, Lisa and Bunnie on the left side, Barby, Blaze and Lien-Da on the right side - all lined-up; behind her is Mina and Julie-Su from her left and only Cream from her right. Coach Vanilla walks underneath the basket with the ball on her right hand, puts her left hand up showing two fingers signaling two shots for everybody, and later threw the bounce-pass to Amy.

Amy catches it and does her free-throw routine as she looks down, spins the ball from her right hand as it spins on her left hand, continues to look down as she gathers and puts the ball underneath her chin, takes three dribbles then looks up at the rim taking three more dribbles, took one last dribble then bend her knees, glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, and hits nothing but net.

(Varsity 2, JV 1)

Amy backs away from the free-throw line after she made her free-throw as her JV teammates congratulate her. She later walks back to the free-throw line to set her feet again of where the rim is at. Coach Vanilla went underneath the basket again to signal one shot to everybody as she throws a bounce-pass back to Amy to do another free-throw.

As previously stated, Amy catches it and does her free-throw routine as she looks down, spins the ball from her right hand as it spins on her left hand, continues to look down as she gathers and puts the ball underneath her chin, takes three dribbles then looks up at the rim taking three more dribbles, took one last dribble then bend her knees, glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, and hits nothing but net.

(Varsity 2, JV 2)

Lien-Da grabs the ball from the made free-throw, went to the baseline and inbounds it to her sister Julie-Su as she brings it up-court with medium-speed dribbles with her left hand as she's being guarded by Amy. She looks to her left and gives it Barby. Barby catches it, sees Julie cutting to the middle of the paint with Amy following her signaling to Barby she's not open. Barby later gets in a triple-threat position with the ball at her right hip while being guarded by Cream and calls Bunnie to set a pick to the right. Barby goes to the pick, sees Lisa switch from being guarded by Bunnie to guarding Barby, she later looked to her right and sees Wave and gives it to her. Wave catches it and sees Barby cutting to the basket with Cream following her signaling to Wave she's not open.

Wave gets in a triple-threat position as she's being guarded by the speedy Mina Mongoose. She checks her defensive-stance and sees she's in a front position and the JV's man-to-man defense and sees it's aligned perfectly to stop the dribble penetration. She later takes slow-speed dribble to the middle of the front-court and later sees Mina backing her off from 6 feet. She looks at Bunnie and tells her to come to the elbow of the free-throw line on Mina's left side and later looks to her left and sees Amy and Blaze close to the paint at the close-range area. By keeping her dribble low with her right hand, she walks up to Mina, slowly dribbles to the right and sees her going to the pick, and quickly does a crossover to her left now driving to the paint. She later does a hop-step by cuffing the ball in traffic between Amy and Blaze from her left and Lisa from her right, lands underneath the basket, goes up off vertical from her two feet with the ball up high, and finished strong with the two-hand jam.

(Varsity 4, JV 2)

Now remember, the Junior Varsity's man-to-man defense was perfectly aligned, and Wave just negated it. She isn't no speed demon along with her quickness, she just got through there like it wasn't nothing.

Lisa grabs the ball after the slam dunk by Wave and inbounds it to Amy. Amy takes medium-speed dribbles by going to her right with the ball at her right hand. She dribbles up-court as she sees Julie-Su coming to guard her. She looks at Lisa, who ran back down court, points to her and signals her to set a pick to the left on Julie's right side as Amy puts the ball on her left hand. Julie sees the pick coming and gets in front of the screen Lisa is at, but Amy figures it was coming and later crosses back to her right and goes into the paint. She later sees Bunnie coming, so she picks up her dribble and, by using her athleticism, goes up off her left foot and with the ball on her right hand she cocks her right arm back with Bunnie jumping off two feet and tilts her body to the left by raising her left arm out to block her lay-up or dunk. And Amy . . . dunks on her.

(Varsity 4, JV 4)

Everybody from the players and the coaching staff in the gym, were stunned from Amy, a JV player, posterizing Bunnie, a Varsity player. Bunnie could only shake her head, as well as being embarrassed, that she got dunked on . . . by a freshman. Amy only smiled when she ran back down court to get back on defense.

_Time Down Possession..._

(Varsity 20, JV 21; 5:20 left in the first half.)

Both the JV and the Varsity squad are going at it of a close game in the first half. Even thou it's a scrimmage.

The Varsity team have the ball as Barby catches it from the middle of the three-point line, looks to her right and sees Julie-Su being backed off from Mina, and gives it to her. Julie catches it, sees Mina coming and later goes to her left blowing past her, and drove to the basket. Amy sees Julie driving to the basket and went to where she's going, stops at the box, both her and Julie went up and collided to each other, with Amy giving her a hard foul on Julie that made Coach Vanilla blew her whistle.

After the hard foul by Amy, Julie looked at Amy and they were face-to-face.

"What, you must don't like it?" Amy said to Julie-Su in a competitive tone.

Julie-Su looked at her crazy and said, "What, I don't care if I get fouled."

"Then why you mad about?" Amy said to Julie.

"I ain't mad. Fuck you talmbout. _(__I see, Amy is serious),_"Julie said and thought.

They later walked away, but not FAR away because Amy is still guarding Julie.

Bunnie grabs the ball later went to the baseline to take the ball out. She looks around and see Barby at the paint, Julie down court, Lien-Da at the free-throw line, and Wave at the left corner three-point line. Bunnie throws it down court to Julie-Su and catches without Amy trying to pick it off. She takes medium-speed dribbles down court by crossing though the legs left and right back and forth with Amy guarding her. She later sees Bunnie at the free-throw line and moves her right hand to signal her to move out. Bunnie moved out of the way as Julie-Su is now finna go one-on-one on Amy.

_'Lets see how serious your ass is, Pinky.' _Julie thought.

With the ball at her left hand, she walks up to Amy at medium-speed by keeping her dribble low, crosses to her right then do a hesitation move along with it. Amy hoped back a little to her left, Julie sees it and puts her left hand close to the ball and did a quick crossover back to her right that surprised Amy, and later does a step-back move with her right foot, picks up her dribble, pulls up for three, . . . and makes it.

(Varsity 23, JV 21)

"What now, Pinky!" Julie-Su said to Amy.

Amy looked at her for a moment and looked away. "Alright. It's on now Julie" she said to herself.

Amy told Blaze, who is inbounding the ball, to let it roll. While she let the ball roll, she tells her teammates to clear out as it's now her turn to go one-on-one against Julie-Su. And not only that, this may become a school-yard-playground basketball game.

Amy picks up the ball, that was rolled down the court next to her right foot, off the hardwood floor. She starts to walk up to Julie with medium-speed dribbles by first crossing through the legs left and right 2x while looking at her defensive-stance and sees her tilting to her left, next she got low and dribbles behind her legs left and right, drags her left foot that made her realized she's now close to Julie and crosses through her left leg left and right. Later does a crossover to the left through Julie's legs that made her shook for a moment and tried to reach back and get, Amy sees her reaching back to get it as she gathers it with her left hand, lets it go for a nano-second and pulls it back with her right hand completing the shammgod, sees Julie with her back turned that draw OOH's and AWW's in the gym, pulls up from mid-range, . . . and hits nothing but net.

(Varsity 23, JV 23)

Amy looks at Julie and shouted, "THAT'S WHAT!"

Julie-Su got mad then shook her head after that move Amy pulled off. Not only that, she now realizes she's one hell of a baller that takes it serious in.

_End of Scrimmage..._

The Varsity girls ended up winning by 10 with the score 78 to JV's 68. Amy played a good scrimmage and simply dominated for the Junior Varsity team. Some of the Varsity players were impressed of a freshman like Amy to play a great scrimmage, leaving them thinking she may play Varsity for them. But will that happen though?

_-Inside the Girls' Locker Room-_

After the girls broke out of their huddle to end practice, they all walked back to their locker room to gather their stuff. While Amy was getting her stuff ready, she felt a tap on her left shoulder. She looked up and see Julie-Su, surprised it was her after they had an intense match-up when they were scrimmaging against each other.

"Aye, you got a minute?" Julie-Su asked her.

Amy thought for a moment. ". . . Sure I guess."

Amy stopped of what she was doing and the two ladies sat on the stool of the lockers.

Julie-Su starts the conversation. "Well, let start off by saying, good scrimmage you had out there."

"Thanks," Amy said.

"And with no doubt in mind, you may have a chance to play with us."

Amy smiled of the friendly compliment from Julie.

"I'mma ask you this, . . . are you ready for playing for us?" Julie-Su said.

"Hell yeah." Amy answered with confidence.

Julie smiled and patted her on the back and later walked away. Wow, without even playing a single Junior Varsity game... yet, Amy may have a shot of playing Varsity basketball for Coach Vanilla. Showing how well she played from the scrimmage she had against the Varsity squad. This gave her even more confidence from the Varsity players thinking she may have a shot. But if she does make the team, can she make an impact for herself and for everybody with the right attitude?

**_-Boys' Practice Session-_**

After the girls finished their practice, the boys went to their locker room to get themselves ready for practice. As they enter their gym, they each (JV and Varsity) did their usual routines to loosen themselves up for practice.

Moments later, Coach Chuck and Coach Locke came in and see them getting ready for practice, as always. Then Coach Chuck lets the guys loosen up some more and later blew his whistle telling the guys to head to the sidelines. The guys did as told as Coach Chuck will now discuss some things for the guys.

"Okay guys, before I tell ya what we're gonna do today, let me start off by saying - these two weeks of the drills we as a team did, were great. Nobody complain, nobody whined about it, and nobody walked out and left the team for good."

From what he said, not anyone from Junior Varsity nor Varsity walked out and left the team. Showing the coaches they wanna work hard and make their teammates, and themselves, better.

Coach Chuck continues, "Now like I promised from our first day of practice, today we will do our offense. But first . . . I will let you guys scrimmage against each other. Full-Court. Two 20-minute-halfs. To show what y'all got."

For the Varsity players, they knew it was coming because Coach Chuck always does that. For some of the JV boys, they didn't know that was gonna happen, except Sonic. For Sonic, if he does get picked to scrimmage against the JV or Varsity players, he'll let his game come to him first.

Coach Chuck now picks his players on the Varsity side. "Now the first five I want on the court will be: Brandon, Jet, Luke, Ash, and Storm." The five Varsity players Coach Chuck called out, are now jogging on the floor.

Now to know the 5 Varsity players on the court...

Brandon Wilson is a 5'10", 180 pound junior guard at the Point Guard position but can also play at the 2-guard (Shooting Guard) position who shoots with his right hand. He is a pass-first guard who always keep his head up finding guys open and setting up teammates. Not athletic due to his average speed and leaping ability, but is an excellent ball-handler that can create his own shot or set up his teammates, a ball-hawk on the defensive end, and can move without the ball. His physical appearance has light shaded skin, black buzz cut hair, and dark brown eyes.

Jettinson "Jet" Q. Hawkington is a 5'10", 187 pound junior guard at the Shooting Guard position who shoots with his right hand. He is a pure scorer with excellent ball-handling skills as well as a passer, but is limited on defense. His defense did improved from the previous two weeks. His physical appearance has light skin, medium length spiky hair colored green, and sky blue eyes. **(A/N: That character is Jet the Hawk, and NO I did not made up that name; it's his _real name_ in the Archie Comics.)**

Luke Farrell is a 6 foot, 190 pound senior forward at the Small Forward position who shoots with his left hand. He is known as a scrapping-defender who makes his teammates praised for his effort. On offense, he'll either spot-up at the three-point-line or move without the ball by cutting to the basket when it's the right time to do it. His physical appearance has light skin, short natural waves hair colored dark brown, hazel color eyes.

Ash Willard is a 6'2", 205 pound junior big at both Power Forward and Center, who shoots with his right hand. He is a tenacious rebounder who can use his athleticism to grab a rebound when it comes off the rim. On offense, he'll score if he wants too (which is not a bad thing). On defense, he can block shots and get steals by using his active hands both in the paint and at the perimeter. His physical appearance has light skin, but has black spiky hair, and blue eyes. **(A/N: That character is Ash Mongoose.)**

Storm Albarran is a 6'3", 250 pound junior Center who shoots with his right hand. He is a athletic big who is also fundamentally sounded offensively and defensively with a strong upper body thanks to his football background, because of his size being buffed including being in shape. On offense, he has tenacious footwork down low on the block who can move his feet like an guard, thanks to him being a lineman. On defense, he's a defensive juggernaut by blocking shots and getting some steals as well. His physical appearance has light pale skin, smoke grey spiky hair, and blue eyes. And also, Storm and Jet are related as cousins. **(A/N: That character is Storm the Albatross.)**

Hmm, seems like a pretty good squad for the Varsity boys.

Sonic looked at the guys, who are on the court, as they are ready to show what they got. But, is Sonic prepared to face that kind of line-up on the floor?

_'Hmm...'_ Sonic thought, _'Seems like a pretty line-up. __ But I'm ready for that kind of challenge anyway.'_ Hearing his word, he's ready.

As always, he's confident of his game and himself of what's around him from his teammates on the Junior Varsity. This to show everyone on the court, including the coaching staff, what he got offensively and defensively.

Coach Locke now picks her players on the Junior Varsity side. "Now the first 5 I want on the court will be: Tails, Sonic, Geoffrey, Marcus, and Brook." The five Junior Varsity players Coach Rosemary called out, are now jogging on the floor.

Now to know the 4 Junior Varsity players on the court, except Sonic of course,...

Tails is a 5'10", 165 pound freshman at the Point Guard position who shoots with his right hand. Is not fast, but is just quick for a guard that can also jump. On offense, he is a Pass-First Point Guard who is always looking to pass by setting up his teammates or finding the open man, score when open or when needed by creating his own shot or spotting-up, and can run a team. On defense, he's fundamentally sounded by taking charges or getting steals by pickpocketing or intercepting the pass. Thanks to his mother helping her out.

Geoffrey St. John is a 5'10", 155 pound sophomore at the Shooting Guard position who shoots with his right hand. He's athletic, but not a huge leaper (which is not a bad thing). On offense, he likes to move without the ball by coming off screens to spot-up for a shot, he can also create his own shot off the dribble if needed; not a great dribbler, just a good dribbler. On defense, he can move his feet to stay in front of his defender and can get steals off a lazy/unnecessary pass. His physical appearance has light-dark skin, white short hair, and blue eyes.

Marcus Edmond is a 6 foot, 180 pound sophomore at the Small Forward position who shoot with his right hand. He is known as a defensive juggernaut by defending the best player on the court (only from Point Guard, Shooting Guard, to Small Forward), with a 6'10 wingspan that can block shots and get steals by pickpocketing or intercepting a pass. On offense, he'll score when needed by moving without the ball, creating his own shot off the dribble, or posting up down the block with guard-like post moves. His physical appearance has light brown skin, natural waves hair colored black, and hazel color eyes.

Brook Langer is a 6'2", 198 pound sophomore Power Forward and Center who shoots with his left hand. He is known as a scrappy big man by rebounding, shot blocking, and diving for the loose ball. On offense, she'll score when he's open by finding a open spot on the perimeter or setting screens by coming off picks. His physical appearance has light pale skin, smoke gray buzz cut hair, and light brown eyes.

Seems like a pretty good squad for the Junior Varsity as well. But are they matched up against the Varsity players with their talent matching up against **their** talent. Well see...

The 10 players, 5 from each two teams, all walked on the court and each picked out who they're guarding: Jet guarding Sonic, Brandon guarding Tails, Luke guarding Geoffrey, Ash guarding Marcus, and Brook guarding Storm.

Here are some facts for this scrimmage: can Jet keep up with the speedy Sonic the Hedgehog, can Brook bang and guard Storm down the block and on the perimeter due to size and length, can Tails handle Brandon's defensive awareness, can Marcus contain Ash's shot blocking awareness, **and** can Jet and Sonic help their team win... as currently, the best players on the team? Lets see...

Coach Locke will manage the clock as Coach Chuck will be the referee. Coach Chuck walked to center-court between Storm and Brook with the ball in his hand, tossed the ball up and backed off for Storm and Brook to tip, Storm wins the tip as it goes to Jet, and the scrimmage begins.

Jet brings it up-court as he sees the JV team in man-to-man defense. He later looks to his left and sees Brandon and passes the ball to him. Brandon catches it and gets in the triple-threat position to look at Tails' defensive stance and sees he's in a front-position to start off in while being backed off 4 feet away. While Brandon is looking, he sees the players moving around and also sees Storm posting up. He took three medium-speed dribbles to his left, picks up his dribble with the ball above his head, and gives it to Storm.

Storm catches it, leans back to feel Brook's forearm on his back; signaling to him he cannot spin baseline off of him. Storm decides to back him down, but later sees Brandon cutting to the basket and gives it to him. Brandon catches it underneath the basket ad goes up with two hands to lay it in for two points. Tails later shook his head as he didn't do ball vs. man.

(Varsity 2, JV 0)

Here's what happened. After Brandon gave the ball to Storm on the left block, Brandon took four steps back to his right to get room for Storm down the block, as Tails was at the mid-range area looking at Storm and his man Brandon; by doing ball vs. man when playing man-to-man defense. When Brandon sees Tails turned his back to face Storm, he sees the perfect opportunity to cut to the basket, and later know how it ended. That's a Freshman-mistake on Tails of not knowing ball vs. man; whether playing zone defense (2-3, 3-2, 1-3-1 or 1-2-2) or man-to-man, you have to know ball vs. man.

Brook gets the ball and went to the baseline to inbound the ball to Sonic. Sonic catches it and takes medium-speed dribbles up-court with his right hand while being guarded by Jet. He looks to his left and sees Brook, who jogged back down court, points to him with his left hand and signals him to set a pick to the left on Jet's right side. Brook sets the pick as Sonic goes to it as he crosses to his left.

After Sonic went to the pick, he sees Jet coming back to guard him and Storm coming to guard him as well. Sonic looks at Brook as he's WIDE OPEN cutting to the basket as Sonic throws a picture-perfect bounce pass underneath Storm's legs to Brooks. Brooks catches it, gathers and goes up for the two-hand jam.

(Varsity 2, JV 2)

Storm went to go get the ball to inbound it to Brandon. Brandon gets it and dribbles with his left hand up-court with medium-speed while keeping his head up looking at the JV's man-to-man defense and how his Varsity teammates are setting up for themselves. He later looks to his right and gives it to Jet. Jet catches it and gets in a triple-threat position and looks at Sonic's defensive-stance as he's in a front position; signaling to him that he's playing good defense and can't go by him.

Jet decides to dribble it out (with his left hand) to the middle of the front-court to get a view of Sonic and the JV's man-to-man defense; realizing it's aligned perfectly. He decided to call Storm to come set a pick to the right on Sonic's left side. Storm came to set the pick, Jet bounced the ball to his right to go to the pick, but took a quick glance at Sonic seeing him going to the pick and later does a quick crossover back to his left blowing past Sonic.

After the crossover Jet made, he sees the paint has space and attacks the paint. He later went up off his right foot and attempts a lay-up with his right hand to finished . . . but he didn't convert the lay-up because Sonic blocked his lay-up from behind with his right hand as the ball went to Brooks.

Brooks catches it, looks and waits on Sonic as Sonic gathers himself and calls for the ball from Brooks. Sonic gets it and dribbles up-court (with his right hand) at medium-speed. After he crossed up-court, he sees Jet coming as he bounced the ball to his left hand and decides to do a stutter-step- hesitation move that made Jet backed up shifting to his left. Sonic sees it and blows past him as he attacks the basket while keeping his dribble low. Later sees Storm in front of him and decides to take one hard bounce, spins to his right after he picked up his dribble, stops and goes up off vertical, and finishes with a lay-up with his right hand.

(Varsity 2, JV 4)

_Time Down Possession..._

(Varsity 20, JV 22; 5:20 left in the first half)

Both the Varsity and JV team are going at it. It has been a close game as the JV team are not taking anything easy against the Varsity.

The JV team have the ball as Tails will inbound the ball to Sonic after a reach-in foul on Brandon when he was trying to pickpocket the ball out of Tails' left hand.

Tails inbound the ball to his best friend/brother Sonic from half-court. Sonic catches it and taking slow-speed dribbles it with his right hand up-court, still being guarded by Jet.

Sonic crosses up-court and realized he has space; so he decides to go one-on-one on Jet. With the ball on his left hand, he dribbles up towards Jet, does a size-up in-'n-out move, hesitates and sees Jet kinda back up and shift slightly to the left, and quickly crosses to his right through the legs and crosses back to his left (completing the killer-crossover), steps back with his right foot, picks up his dribble, pulls up from three-point range, . . . and hits it.

(Varsity 20, JV 25)

That move Sonic did, draw OOH's and AWW's in the gym. As for Jet you may ask, he got mad then shook his head of the move Sonic committed.

Storm later got the ball from the made shot by Sonic and inbounds it to Jet. Jet walks up-court (while dribbling with his right hand) and tells his teammates to clear out. Signaling he's gonna get his revenge on Sonic.

He made it to the other side of the court and is now finna go to work on Sonic. He walks up to him and decides to size him up as first bounced the ball to his left hand, crosses through the legs to his right, does a low crossover back to his left, hesitates and sees Sonic backs up and shifted to his right. Jet sees it and decides to drive to the basket with Sonic next to his right hip. Jet sees it ad decides to use his right arm to push off of him by doing a step-back with his right foot, pulls up from mid-range, . . . and makes it.

(Varsity 22, JV 25)

Jet stares at Sonic and said, "You ain't gonna embarrass me, blue boy. So don't even try." He later jogged away to the other side of the court to get on defense.

Sonic looked at him crazy with a mean-devilish grin. '_Fuck this man talking about,' _he thought to himself.

Brook inbound the ball to Sonic as he walks (while dribbling with his right hand) up-court. _"Lets see how serious your Green Lantern-looking-ass is then,"_ he said to himself.

He crossed half-court and slowly dribbles to Jet. He later bounced the ball to his left hand, crosses through the legs to his right, hops back and later glanced at Jet seeing him closing in thinking Sonic is gonna pull up for a shot and jumped. But he thought wrong because Sonic faked the pull-up-shot by doing a in-'n-out move with his right hand and blow past Jet as he's now driving to the basket.

At the paint, Sonic sees the opening, then took a quick glance at Storm coming from the right side. So, by using his athleticism, he took off from his right foot, puts the ball on his left hand cocking his left arm back, with Storm jumped off of his right foot from underneath the rim. And Sonic . . . dunks it over him.

(Varsity 22, JV 27)

Sonic landed and later glanced at Jet with a mean-grin, then shook his head. '_Shut yo little-ass up and let your game do the talking, Jet. Your stupid-ass can't even play D _(defense)_,' _he thought to himself.

Really, that's easier said then done - letting your game do the talking and talk trash later. Seriously Jet, just shut your dumb-ass up.

That drew more OOH's and AWW's in the gym as that led to embarrassment for Jet and Storm. Jet getting fooled of the move Sonic pulled off and Storm being dunked over from Sonic. And what's even worse... Sonic is a freshman; embarrassing the two juniors.

_End of scrimmage..._

The results of the scrimmage was a good result. The two teams were going at it because it was a close game thanks to Sonic helping the JV team keeping the tempo good; the way how a Point Guard, like Sonic, should set. How it ended you may ask, the JV team won by 4 with the score JV's 67 to Varsity's 63.

Sonic played well and got his teammates involved, was fundamentally sounded on defense by getting in passing lanes, guarding his man and also help switched to the offensive player after the pick 'n roll was set, and drew charges by establishing himself then take the bump.

Now at center-court, after the boys broke from their huddle to end practice, they all went to their locker room to get their stuff packed, as well as some putting their clothes they wore to school back on. The boys all finished their routine and some headed home.

Sonic, as always, is riding with his coach/uncle to drop him off to his parents' house. While in the car, Coach Chuck was impressed of his nephew playing good-basketball against his Varsity players. He even thought about putting his nephew on the Varsity team with him.

"Hey Sunny Boy," Coach Chuck said to Sonic.

"Yeah unc?" He said want to know what his uncle is finna say.

"In your opinion, do you think you should be playing Varsity ball with me?"

Now remember, Sonic never really talked to his uncle about him playing Varsity. He figured he'll play Junior Varsity until it was the right time to play Varsity basketball for his uncle. Sonic thought about and said,

"Well . . . you and I, never talked about it until now. But . . . yeah I . . . think I should play Varsity ball for you." He finished.

Coach Chuck heard what his nephew said and agreed. Coach Chuck then tells him something,

"Well, at practice you and Jet were going at it. Which I was very impressed from you, because he's a trash talker and you shut him up. Good job for doing that by letting your game do the talking."

He even kept one thing in mind that he'll do next for tomorrow, which is best-kept secret for himself, from his players, and from his nephew Sonic.

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for the 'best-kept secret' part from Coach Chuck, is for the chapter that will come up soon.<strong>

**Now for the names with meanings with Cholena Wave (Wave the Swallow), Lien-Damani Avyanna (Lien-Da Echidna), and Scarlet Bunnie Charleigh (Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette)**

**For Cholena Wave (Wave the Swallow), in both Latin American and American, the name Cholena means- bird; of Wave being a swallow of the bird species.**

**For Lien-Damini Avyanna (Lien-Da Echidna), in Indian, the name Damini means- lightning; for having lightning abilities from Dr. Eggman upgrading her cybernetic enhancements on her dreadlocks, and of course (as previously mentioned from Julie-Su) in American, the name Avyanna means- strong, powerful, beautiful woman; meaning she's strong and powerful with her lightning abilities, and as a beautiful woman.**

**And for Scarlet Bunnie Charleigh (Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette), for Scarlett, Bunnie's name was suppose to be Scarlett O'Hare (a spoof of Scarlett O'Hara from _Gone with the Wind_). Because this plot will not come to pass, it is not considered canon, though the first name may have been adapted for her alternate counterpart Scarlette Rabbot. And for Charleigh, in American, the name Charleigh means- manly, farmer; for being a heroic-country tomboy and a farmer from where she came from.**

**Leave a review or message of your opinion of how did it go.**


	9. Best Kept Secret Reveled

**Chapter 9**

**Best Kept Secret Reveled**

The next day of school came as the two hoopers arrived at Knothole High. They first went to the breakfast/lunch line to eat breakfast again to prevent them getting hungry before lunch period, since they ate breakfast at home. Sonic's attire is a plain black long-sleeved thermal shirt, a gray hooded zip-up jacket with the Nike symbol on the middle colored black, loose fit tan colored cargo pants, and gray-black-white Nike Air Max. Amy's attire is a light pink Hello Kitty short-sleeved T-Shirt, plain red zip-up hooded jacket, sky blue fitted jeans, and red-pink-white Nike Air Force1's.

The two hoopers sat together having a friendly conversation to one another. With Sonic talking...

"So, how did you do at practice, Amy?"

"I did good. And I kinda took over practice, even though we lost." She answered and also impressed Sonic. "I even pulled off a AND1 Mixtape move on Julie-Su."

When she meant she took over practice, she basically ran the offense for her JV team and played somewhat okay on the defensive end by helping out on defense.

"What happened?" He asked. Amy explained to him how it started when she committed a hard foul on Julie, and they later went at it back and forth on offense.

"Good thing Coach Vanilla didn't stop practice," Amy said "because me and Julie were going at it. Hey after practice was over, we both shook hands in the locker room. How was yours?"

Sonic tells her, "Mines was good. And Jet's dumb-ass was talking shit when I crossed then did the step-back jumper on him. I don't know why he was talking shit, I barely did anything yesterday." Amy smiled and shook her head of what he said.

Now remember, yesterday Sonic wasn't trying to take over practice or anything like that some type of way. He was just gonna let his game come to him first, just to see how it plays out. Which is not a bad idea if you know basketball.

Cream and Tails later came and sat at the table their best friends Sonic and Amy are at. Tails is wearing a white long-sleeved Polo Shirt with the logo on the left colored blue, navy blue loose-fit cargo pants, and white-blue Air Jordan XII. Cream is wearing a neon blue long-sleeved T-Shirt, white fitted jeans, and all-white Nike Air Force 1's. They each greeted each other and Sonic and Amy were convincing where were they since they didn't ride the bus to school. Tails explained he woke up late and Cream's story is the same. They later put their differences aside and carry on their conversation while listening to their music.

Ten minutes later the school bell rang as school has now started and the four hoopers went to their own classes.

_-At Amy's 1st Period Class: Math1-_

Amy is in her Math1 class taking some notes as well as doing some classwork. Her teacher is Mr. Greg Wilson; he is 6 foot with pale skin with a thin-average body frame. His work attire is a white long-sleeved dress shirt, tan khaki work pants, and brown dress shoes.

What's a blessing for Amy and the rest of her classmates, their teacher lets them listen to their music (but not loud) as long as they do their school work. While Amy was working on an assignment as well as listening to London Bridge by Fergie, she received a text message.

_Hmm, it's probably Cream or Mina,_ she thought. She went to the notification bar on the top screen of her phone and used her right thumb to scroll down and see she got a text message from Sonic. Wait a minute, Sonic text her? Thats weird, he normally doesn't text Amy that often unless it was an homework assignment he needed help on. Amy had a confused-look on her face of why the blue hedgehog would text her. But put that confusion to the side as she opened the text she received from Sonic. As it stated...

_Aye wanna hang out dis weekend?_

Amy thought about it for a moment and later picked up her pencil to finish her assignment, which won't take long for her because she's almost done. After she finished the work assignment from her teacher, she text him back...

_-At Sonic's 1st Period Class: Civics-_

Sonic is in his Civics class also taking some notes as well as doing some classwork for his teacher Mrs. Angel-La Chalondra (who's about 5 feet and 7 inches with light brown skin and medium length hair colored red, wearing her work clothes - a white long-sleeved dress shirt along with a lightweight blue sports-jacket, tan khaki work pants, and brown flats). Just like in Amy's Math1 class, his teacher also lets her students listen to their music (but not loud), after they are done with their assignment or when working on a project. **(A/N: Amy's teacher is Angel-La Echidna.)**

Now lets get to the part when Sonic text Amy. Sonic is currently listening to Into the Wind by Crush 40 (his favorite rock band) after he was done with his assignment. While he was listening to his music, he heard the song stopped and realized Amy text him back. He went to his IPhone 5 and went to the notifications area to see the text Amy sent. He found it as it states,

_Sure and ?_

Sonic thought about it for a moment, and then blushed of the idea from his head and text her back...

_-At Amy's 1st Period Class: Math1-_

Amy and the rest of her classmates are all finished with their classwork as some were putting their heads down with their earphones on their ears listening to music or were chatting together. Amy is reading a romantic story from her Samsung Galaxy phone while listening to Follow Me by Kay Hanley. The song she was listening to got paused and sees she got a text message back from Sonic. She opens it as it reads...

_Just to hang out with u._

Amy smirked from the text Sonic sent. But later agreed and later text him back...

_Okay_

But later text him...

_At Sonic's 1st Period Class: Civics-_

Sonic was still listening to his music but now at a different track - 100 Dollar Autograph by Rich Kidz. The song paused for a moment as he received a text from Amy as he later opened it and it states...

_Is ur friend coming along as well?_

Sonic isn't sure if his friend/brother Tails is coming. He thought about it for a moment and text her...

_-At Amy's 1st Period Class: Math1-_

Amy was reading the same romantic story from her cell phone while listening to the same song (Follow Me by Kay Hanley). The song paused as Sonic text her back. She opened the text message and it states...

_Maybe i dont no wat he's doing for the weekend 'cus he don't know either._

Amy agreed from the answer Sonic text her and later shrugged it off as she went back to minding her own business - reading that same romantic story while **now** listening to Heartbreaker by Travis Porter.

_-At Sonic, Tails, Cream and Amy's 4th Period Class: Physical Education Inside the Gymnasium-_

The school bell rang for fourth period as all the students are heading to their classes. Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy all are heading to the gymnasium for their fourth period class. The four all have passed the first 9 weeks of the assessment of Health as they're now having Physical Education (a.k.a. P.E.). The gang each went to their locker room to themselves ready for class - wearing a T-Shirt and Gym Shorts. When they got dressed, they walked inside the gym and started walking around the court, the first thing to do when coming in the gym. Coach Vanilla, as previously stated - who's also the P.E. teacher, later walked in the gym and see the students (as always to her) walking around the court. She blew her whistle and tells her students to come where she's at - the baseline as the students all sat down on the hardwood floor.

Coach Vanilla took roll-call of the 20 students she has of her 4th block class and later tells her students that she'll let them have some free-time for today's class. All of the students got excited as Coach Vanilla went to the equipment room and five of her students (one of 'em is Sonic) went in and brought out the balls they want to use as Sonic grabs a Wilson Microfiber Indoor Only Wave Basketball. He, Amy, Cream, and Tails went to the side of the court.

"Aye Amy," said Sonic.

Amy turned to Sonic to hear what he's about to say.

"Wanna play one-on-one?" he asked.

Amy thought about for a moment. ". . . . Yeah why not. Let me warm up first."

Sonic agreed and let her, including himself. What about Tails and Cream you may wonder, well... Tails heard Sonic and Amy are gonna play one-on-one against each other. So he and Cream are gonna sit on the first row of the bleachers, of where they're at, to watch Sonic and Amy play one-on-one. Sonic lets Amy loosen herself up to get ready for her one-on-one match-up against him.

After she was done, Sonic got the ball and went to the three-point lint to shoot for first possession. He took some dribbles like he was at the free-throw line doing his free-throw routine, gathers, pulls up, . . . . and makes it as he will get the ball first. Amy went after the ball so she can inbound it to Sonic.

"Game goes to what?" Amy asked.

"12." he answered then continued, "But this time, I'll win."

Amy grinned at him. "Whatever," she said and later inbound the ball to Sonic as their one-on-one game begins.

_How it played out for them..._

Sonic and Amy were going at it against each other. They were playing a good, yet intense, game. What made it intense when either one of them calls a foul, they would sometimes complain about it as it wasn't nothing but soft-but-not-hard contact, and one of them would later shoot for possession. They would sometimes miss it and each one of 'em would say the old Rasheed Wallace quote, "BALL DON'T LIE!" every time when they missed a shot whenever the called a foul if it didn't look like it wasn't no foul. But at the end of the game, Sonic got his revenge on Amy with the score - 12 to Amy's 10. Sonic was doing everything on offense, but he took most pride on his defense on Amy - as he got in front of her when she drives to the paint or pulls up for a shot. Amy took pride for her defensive effort on Sonic when was doing some of his various dribble moves, due to his rush-hour handles (which means he has exceptional ball-handling skills of a streetball player, to an normal basketball player), but Amy was exceptional on the offensive end - doing step-back moves, various ball-handling moves on Sonic (but not streetball moves), pull-up shots, and even driving to the basket. After the game, they dabbed and have their friendly-little chit-chat to one another.

Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck were at the gym watching Sonic and Amy play one-on-one. Coach Vanilla called them out to come where she's at from the other side of the court. "AYE, SONIC, AMY." She motioned her hand signaling them to come here. The two hoopers did as told and went to her.

"Aye, I saw how y'all were going at when y'all were playing one-on-one." Sonic and Amy smiled, Coach Vanilla continues, "But I actually planned that for y'all just to see how good both of you are. And I was right."

The two hedgehogs were shocked of what she said. "Wait, you planned this?" Sonic and Amy said in confusion.

"Yep. Sure, I let all of my students, including y'all, have free-time for this class since it was on my schedule. But in general, it wasn't my idea. It was Coach Chuck's idea."

Ding, ding, ding, ding, ding, ding. There it is, Coach Chuck's best kept secret has been reveled.

Sonic looked at his uncle with a confused looked on his face. "Unc, you planned this?"

"Yep. 'Cus I have seen Amy played before, back when y'all was in middle school when I came to your game to watch you play against her school."

What he meant by that, Sonic went to Emerald Middle School and Amy went to Marshall Middle School. It was a home game for Sonic's middle school and Coach Chuck happens to be there to watch his nephew play. Before the boys would play, the girls have to play first. So Amy was the starter for her school's girls basketball team and she dominated - she dropped in 37 points on 10-17 (58%) shooting on the perimeter, while going 8-9 (88%) from the free-throw line, and 3-4 (75%) from three-point range. She was also unselfish as she had 8 assists, and did everything on the court with 7 rebounds, 6 steals, and 3 blocks. Finishing with the score - Marshall 73, Emerald 30; blowing them out by 33 points. So yeah, as previously stated, she dominated that game. Putting on a show for the crowd, including Sonic and his middle school teammates, and Coach Chuck.

Coach Chuck asks his nephew, "So Sonic, wanna play Varsity ball with me?"

Sonic thought about it and didn't think twice answering, ". . Yeah why not."

Now it's Coach Vanilla's turn to ask Amy. "So Amy, like Coach Chuck said to Sonic, wanna play Varsity ball with me?"

Amy thought about it and smiled as well as shrugging her shoulders answering, ". . Sure why not."

The two varsity coaches smiled and let the two hedgehogs have fun for the rest of the class. Sonic and Amy shared a smile on their faces when they walk back to the direction of where Tails and Cream, and where they played one-on-one, at.

As they were walking, Tails sees the smiles on their faces wondering what's up with them. "Hey how come you two are smiling?" he asks.

Sonic starts to answer, "Coach Vanilla and my uncle put us on Varsity."

Then Cream has something to say, "Wait. They did?"

Sonic and Amy nodded.

"And without playing a single JV game?"

They nodded again.

Tails shook his head and smiled. "Fuck y'all," he said, then playfully shot a bird with his right hand.

Sonic and Amy had to laugh at Tails' antic.

But Tails tells them, "But hey, I can't be mad at y'all. Y'all deserved it. Just hope y'all don't loose ya focus in practice and in games." Really, he couldn't be mad at Amy nor his best friend/brother Sonic.

"Thanks little bro, we appreciate that," said Sonic.

Weird huh? Without playing a single Junior Varsity game, Sonic and Amy are now Varsity players. Even they, Sonic and Amy of course, were impressed of not playing a single JV game. Remember, they first started out as Junior Varsity players because both of them think it's the right idea since they were going to be up-coming Freshmen. And now here they are - on the Varsity Roster for their Varsity Head Coaches. But... it doesn't impress them a lot though, sure they're now Varsity players, but they must learn what kind of teammates are they around in now and learn new plays.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>-After School-<span>**_

The last school bell rang as the students of Knothole High all started to leave school campus while some stayed after school for after-school activities. Including basketball practice for Sonic and Amy. As usual, the girls will practice first while the boys will wait.

_-Girls' Practice Session-_

**(Amy's POV)**

I'm now walking down the hallways of where the varsity-locker room is at. Wow, I can't believe it. I'm now a Varsity player and I didn't even played a single JV game, which is weird but . . . hey it is what it is. But honestly, I just wanted an opportunity to make a name for myself to show everybody in this school who I am as a basketball player.

I now entered the locker room and see my _now_ Varsity teammates, suiting up for practice. When I entered the locker room, I see some of the Varsity girls looking at me of "why she's in our locker room and not at the JV gym." I don't know if Coach Vanilla told them yet or were surprised or something else, but I ignored it and went on with my business, 'cus, unlike most girls who don't know better, I don't wanna start no drama or anything. Since I'm now a Varsity player, I think it's the right time to say it - when I was on the JV team, and since the JV team has their own gym since Knothole High have two separate gyms, we would go to our own locker room to suit up for practice. I go to my new locker next to Julie's on the right and I stripped down from the clothes I wore for school (while keeping my sports bra and my black tight compression shorts on of course), to my practice uniform while wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt underneath my practice jersey. Our practice uniforms are sponsored by Nike and it has "Lady Warriors" titled on the middle surrounding it with a backboard and the rim underneath the bottom of the backboard and the title of the team name. Well since I've now figured it out, and I might be late for saying this, I think our brand as a team is Nike since the practice uniforms are from Nike. The JV players, when I was on since I'm not with them anymore, also wear those Nike practice uniforms. Since the practice uniform does come with shorts, I see some of the players wear their own shorts. I don't know why but it doesn't bother Coach Vanilla, but what the heck, I wore my own all-red Jordan shorts as I'm now walking out of the locker room. Like most females like me, we usually wear gym shorts that stops at our knees or sometimes three inches above our knees. The shorts I'm wearing are long and stops four inches below my knees. I usually do wear long shorts, if I feel like wearing them.

I now entered the gym and as always we jog around the court for ten laps. Some pick up a basketball and dribble with it, I do that too as I'm doing it now. While we're jogging, I count all of the Varsity players and see there's 11 of 'em, including me totaling 12 of us.

After we jogged around the court, we all went center-court to stretch as I see Barby, who's a senior on this team, calling out stretches as I listen and did every routine of every stretch Barby called out. While we were stretching, Coach Vanilla came in the gym watching us stretch. When we were done stretching, I see the girls were gonna do, of what I thought, 3-man-wing, but Coach (Vanilla) told us to stop what we were about to do for a moment as she have something to say.

"Now you girls might've wonder who she is?" She meant me. I think she's finna tell them who I am now.

"If you do, then you already know. If not, then I'll introduce her to you. Her name is Amy Rose. She's a Freshman and is now on the Varsity team since she was on the JV team. I want everyone of you make her fell welcomed. Do I make myself clear?" Yep, I'm right.

"YES MA'AM" Like Coach Vanilla said, I hope I do feel welcomed to the team.

"Okay. Go ahead and do 3-man-wing." Huh I was right, we were finna do 3-man-wing.

I went to the back of the middle line for 3-man-wing just to see how they run. Don't get me wrong, I know how to do 3-man-wing, I just want to see what their practice is like by doing this drill.

I later got up-front, as well as having the ball on my hands, and I see Julie to my right and Wave to my left. I pass the ball to Julie and all three of us are now forming a figure-8 down court. As we're close to the basket, I'm at my right as I see Wave in the middle and see she threw me a bounce-pass as I'm still running all the way to the rim, and I started off by jumpin' off of my right foot, went up with the ball at my left hand as I cock my left arm back, and I finished strong with a tomahawk jam. I later landed softly to the floor and continued to run back down court to finish this drill. As we're close to the basket again, I'm now at my left as I now see Julie in the middle and she threw me a alley-oop pass. So I went up off of my two feet, seeing the ball and the rim while in the air, the ball was between my right ear and my right shoulder, so caught it with my two hands, and finished strong with the two-hand-jam as I had to hang on the rim for a moment to let my teammate in the middle go first, then I landed back on the floor softly.

My new teammates were impressed that I made them hyped after I did those two dunks from different baskets.

We were doing 3-man-wing for three minutes, then we did this next drill - 3-on-2-fastbreak drill. Like I did when we were doing 3-man-wing, I went to the back of the line just to see how they do their drill. Even though I know how to do this drill.

I later got up-front, as well as having the ball on my hands, and this time I see Barby to my right and Bunnie to my left. The three of us sprinted down court and I see Julie up top and Wave in the paint. As we're close to the three-point line, I was about to throw a bounce-pass to Barby, but Wave anticipated it, so I threw a alley-oop pass to Bunnie. She went up off of her right foot, catches it with her two hands, and finishes it with a slam dunk. She later landed softly to the floor and ran back down court to stop the ball . . . and she did with a chase-down block on Wave from behind. So it's now me up top at the free-throw line and Barby at the paint, behind me. The three players who are now running down court, from my point of view, are Lien-Da at the left, a light skinned girl with blond hair (who I don't know yet) in the middle dribbling the ball, and another light skinned girl but with black hair (who I also don't know yet) at the right.

They ran back down court as the blond-haired girl throws a bounce-pass to the black-haired girl. I look back and see Barby going to the ball, so I rotate down, and I somehow picked off the pass because she was gonna pass it to Lien-Da. Good thing I did Ball-You-Man as I looked first to see an opening to take off at. I looked right and right there, I took speed-dribbles with my right hand down court with Barby at my right and the black-haired girl behind us. While on our way to the paint, I decided to give it to Barby as I did a soft shovel-pass with my left hand and walked away as Barby took one bounce close to the basket and finishes with at right-hand jam off vertical. Even though I play Shooting Guard, I am unselfish, but sometimes I can be selfish if I need to take over a game.

We were doing the 3-on-2-fastbreak drill for three minutes, then Coach Vanilla blued her whistle and told us to head to the sidelines. We all did as told (including me), as she later tells us we're gonna go over some offensive-plays. She called out the five players: Julie-Su, Wave, Barby, Lien-Da, and Bunnie, to go over some plays. The play Coach Vanilla called out was "Double Down." I, of course, have to watch, see and learn how the play is developed for this offense since I'm new to this team.

While they are going over their play, I watched, learn and see how it's developed since I play Guard. I walked to the light skinned black-haired girl and asked her name first because I don't know her.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Honey."

"Okay. Can you tell me how this play works since I play Guard?"

"Well we normally use this play when our opponent plays 2-3 or 3-2 zone. So those two bigs, Bunnie and Lien-Da, both pop up at the elbow of the free-throw line."

I nodded. "The ball-handler is up-top at the middle of the front-court and two Guards, or one Guard and one Small Forward, at the perimeter of the three-point."

I nodded. "The ball-handler will pass it either to the right or to the left, and cut through the middle and cuts to the corner-three at the right."

I nodded. "Since the ball-handler passes it to the left, the Guard/Small Forward slightly comes up, the big at the left-elbow of the free-throw line drops down on the block, and the big at the right-elbow slides to the middle of the free-throw line."

I nodded. " The Guard/Small Forward who slightly slid up, will now set a screen as the big who was standing at the free-throw line, will pop up, the the player who has the ball passes it to her, and she now has two options," I nodded "she'll either shoot the three-ball or kick it out to the trailer who started the play, and pull-up for a shot."

_'That seems easy.'_ I smirked of the explanation from Honey. "What if our opponent plays man-to-man defense?"

"We'll do the same thing of how we executed, but if that didn't work, we'll run pick-'n-roll/pop and see what the defense gives us when we rotate."

"Hmm, okay."

I later got on the court and ran the play exactly how it's set up. Next we went over some plays and again, I had to learn them with some help from my teammates and from my coach. We did this for about 10 minutes. Next, Coach let us scrimmage against each other as it's the same first five versus: me, Honey, and the other three I don't know yet. Even though Coach Vanilla did call them out, I still don't know them yet.

Julie-Su got the ball to shoot for first possession. . . She makes it as her team gets the ball first. All of us each called out their man as I'm guarding Julie-Su... again. She inbound it to me to check ball and I threw it back to her, as she gave it to Wave, and the scrimmage begins.

_Sim To End of Scrimmage..._

The first five ended up winning with the score 70 to ours' 60. I played good, but I did had a little trouble shooting the ball, but I notched in some rebounds and playing good defense. But all in all, I think I did okay.

Coach Vanilla called all of us to come center-court. We all did as told (including me) and she tells us we had a good practice. Which we did. We all break and went to the locker room to change. I first took a quick shower, as most girls did too, and later went to my pink Nike small-duffel bag and pulled out a gray joggin' pants with pockets, a small white fitted long-sleeved shirt, and the red-pink-white Nike Air Force1's I had on for school. I grabbed my stuff and I walked out of our locker room and into the gym to watch the boys practice while I'm waiting on Mari-An to pick me up.

_-Boys' Practice Session-_

**(Sonic's POV)**

My Varsity teammates and JV players were in the auditorium just chillin'. I never told the Varsity players that I'm playing for them now 'cus I figured my uncle already told them. Now matter. Uncle Chuck told us to get ready for practice as all of us, including me, are now walking to the varsity-locker room. As I'm now walking down the hallways of where the varsity-locker room is at, I just couldn't believe that my uncle planned this one out of me playing one-on-one against Amy. I mean don't get me wrong, I asked her does she wanna play one-on-one against me, and she agreed, but I was shocked that unc planned that out. Hey, I'm not mad about it, which is weird, but . . . hey it is what it is. But honestly, I just wanted an opportunity to make a name for myself to show everybody in this school who I am as a basketball player.

I now entered the locker room and see my _now_ Varsity teammates, suiting up for practice. When I entered the locker room, I see some of the Varsity guys looking at me of "why he's in our locker room and not at the JV gym." Like I said, I don't know if Uncle Chuck told them yet or were surprised or something else, but I ignored it and went on with my business. Since I'm now a Varsity player, I think it's the right time to say it - when I was on the JV team, and since the JV team has their own gym since we have two separate gyms in this school, we would go to our own locker room to suit up for practice. I go to my new locker next on the right and I stripped down from the clothes I wore for school, to my practice uniform while wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt underneath my practice jersey. Our practice uniforms are sponsored by Nike and it has "Warriors" titled on the middle surrounding it with a backboard and the rim underneath the bottom of the backboard and the title of the team name. Well since I've now figured it out, and I might be late for saying this, I think our brand as a team is Nike since the practice uniforms are from Nike. The JV players, when I was on since I'm not with them anymore, also wear those Nike practice uniforms. Since the practice uniform does come with shorts, I see some of the players wear their own shorts. I don't know why but it doesn't bother Uncle Chuck, but what the heck, I wore my own all-black Jordan shorts as I'm now walking out of the locker room. I like to wear long shorts, due to the fact I'm 6'3.

I now entered the gym and as always we jog around the court for ten laps. Some pick up a basketball and dribble with it, I do that too as I'm doing it now. While we're jogging, I count all of the Varsity players and see there's 12 of 'em, including me totaling 13 of us.

After we jogged around the court, we all went center-court to stretch as I see Luke, who's a senior on this team, calling out stretches as I listen and did the routine of every stretch Luke called out. While we were stretching, Uncle Chuck came in the gym watching us stretch. When we were done stretching, I see the guys were gonna do, of what I thought, 3-man-wing, but Chuck told us to stop what we were about to do for a moment as he have something to say.

"Now you guys might've wonder who he is?" He meant me.

"If you do, then you already know. If not, then I'll introduce him to you. His name is Sonic Griffith. He's a Freshman as well as my nephew, and is now on the Varsity team since he was on the JV team. I want everyone of you make him fell welcomed. Do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR." Like Uncle Chuck said, I hope I do feel welcomed to the team.

"Okay. Go ahead and do 3-man-wing." Huh I was right, we were finna do 3-man-wing.

I went to the back of the middle line for 3-man-wing just to see how they run. Don't get me wrong, I know how to do 3-man-wing, I just want to see what their practice is like by doing this drill.

I later got up-front, as well as having the ball on my hands, and I see Jet to my right and Brandon to my left. I pass the ball to Jet and all three of us are now forming a figure-8 down court. As we're close to the basket, I'm at my right as I see Brandon in the middle and see he threw me a bounce-pass as I'm still running all the way to the rim, and I started off by jumpin' off of my right foot, went up with the ball at my left hand as I cock it back, and I finished strong with a tomahawk jam. I later landed softly to the floor and continued to run back down court to finish this drill. As we're close to the basket again, I'm now at my left as I now see Jet in the middle and he threw me a alley-oop pass. So I went up off of my two feet, seeing the ball and the rim while in the air, the ball was between my right ear and my right shoulder, so caught it with my two hands, and finished strong with the two-hand-jam as I had to hang on the rim for a moment to let my teammate in the middle go first, then I landed back on the floor softly.

My new teammates were impressed that I made them hyped after I did those two dunks from different baskets.

We were doing 3-man-wing for three minutes, then we did this next drill - 3-on-2-fastbreak drill. Like I did when we were doing 3-man-wing, I went to the back of the line just to see how they do their drill. Even though I know how to do this drill.

I later got up-front, as well as having the ball on my hands, and this time I see Luke to my right and Ash to my left. The three of us sprinted down court and I see Jet up top and Brandon in the paint. As we're close to the three-point line, I was about to throw a bounce-pass to Luke, but Wave anticipated it, so I threw a alley-oop pass to Ash. He went up off of his right foot, catches it with his two hands, and finishes it with a slam dunk. He later landed softly to the floor and ran back down court to stop the ball . . . and he did with a chase-down block on Brandon from behind. So it's now me up top at the free-throw line and Luke at the paint. The three players who are now running down court, from my point of view, are Storm at the left, a light skinned guy with black and red hair (who I don't know yet) in the middle dribbling the ball, and a white boy with silver hair (who I also don't know yet) at the right.

They ran back down court as the black and red haired dude throws a bounce-pass to the silver-hair dude. I look back and see Luke going to the ball, so I rotate down, and I somehow picked off the pass because he was gonna pass it to Storm. Good thing I did Ball-You-Man as I looked first to see an opening to take off at. I looked right and right there, I took speed-dribbles with my right hand down court with Luke at my right and the grey wolf behind us. While on our way to the paint, I decided to give it to Luke as I did a soft-shovel-pass with my left hand and walked away as Luke took one bounce close to the basket and finishes with at right-hand jam off vertical. I play Point Guard, I'm suppose to be unselfish, but sometimes I can be selfish if I need to take over a game.

We were doing the 3-on-2-fastbreak drill for three minutes, then Uncle Chuck blued his whistle and told us to head to the sidelines. We all did as told (including me), as he later tells us we're gonna go over some offensive-plays. He called out the five players: Brandon, Jet, Luke, Ash, and Storm, to go over some plays. The play Uncle Chuck called out was "Pin Down." I, of course, have to watch, see and learn how the play is developed for this offense since I'm new to this team.

While they are going over their play, I watched, learn and see how it's developed since I play Guard. I walked to the silver-hair dude and asked his name first because I don't know him.

"Hey what's your name?"

"Silver."

"Okay. Can you tell me how this play works since I play Guard?"

"Well we normally use this play when our opponent plays 2-3 or 3-2 zone. So those two bigs, Ash and Storm, both pop up at the elbow of the free-throw line."

I nodded. "The ball-handler is up-top at the middle of the front-court and two Guards, or one Guard and one Small Forward, at the perimeter of the three-point."

I nodded. "The ball-handler will pass it either to the right or to the left, and cut through the middle and cuts to the corner-three at the right."

I nodded. "Since the ball-handler passes it to the left, the Guard/Small Forward slightly comes up, the big at the left-elbow of the free-throw line drops down on the block, and the big at the right-elbow slides to the middle of the free-throw line."

I nodded. " The Guard/Small Forward who slightly slid up, will now set a screen as the big who was standing at the free-throw line, will pop up, the the player who has the ball passes it to her, and she now has two options," I nodded "she'll either shoot the three-ball or kick it out to the trailer who started the play, and pull-up for a shot."

_That seems easy._ I smirked of the explanation from Marcus. "What if our opponent plays man-to-man defense?"

"We'll do the same thing of how we executed, but if that didn't work, we'll run pick-'n-roll/pop and see what the defense gives us when we rotate."

"Hmm, okay."

I later got on the court and ran the play exactly how it set up. Next we went over some plays and again, I had to learn them with some help from my teammates and from my coach. We did this for about 10 minutes. Next, unc let us scrimmage against each other as it's the same first five versus: me, Silver, and the other three I don't know yet. Even though Uncle Chuck did call them out, I still don't know them yet.

Jet got the ball to shoot for first possession. . . He makes it as his team gets the ball first. All of us each called out their man as I'm guarding Jet... again. He inbound it to me to check ball and I threw it back to him, as he gave it to Brandon, and the scrimmage begins.

_Sim To End of Scrimmage..._

The first five ended up winning with the score 76 to ours' 68. I played good, but I did had a little trouble shooting the ball, but I notched in some rebounds, as well as some assists because I'mma Point Guard, and playing good defense. But all in all, I think I did okay.

Uncle Chuck called all of us to come center-court. We all did as told (including me) and he tells us we had a good practice. Which we did. We all break and went to the locker room to change. I went to my blue Nike small-duffel bag and pulled out a black joggin' pants with pockets, a small blue fitted long-sleeved shirt, and the gray-black-white Nike Air Max I had on for school. I grabbed my stuff and I walked out of our locker room and into my uncle's office to have a ride home with him.

**End of Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>

**Wow. Sonic and Amy are now Varsity players and they didn't even play a single JV game. That is some cheese. And there will be no names with meanings on this chapter. SORRY!**

**-For those who don't know basketball (no offense), **

**1) 3-man-wing involves players forming three lines by forming a line to the left, to the middle, and to the right. The three players, who are up-front, first start it off and the player in the middle has the ball. Second, the player in the middle, who has the ball, starts off by throwing a pass either left or right. Third, all three players form a figure-8 down court without letting the ball touch the floor. Third, when a player is about to be close to the basket, the player who has the ball throws either a bounce-pass or chest-pass to the player so that player receiving the pass will finish with a lay-up or dunk. And Finally, after the basket was made, the players who ran down court, lined up of how they started off again, and do the same thing on the other end.**

**2) 3-on-2-fastbreak drill is 3 players on offense are running back down court and the 2 defenders are trying to prevent a made basket. It first starts off by forming three lines of forming a line to the left, to the middle, and to the right. Second, the player in the middle has with the ball and starts off sprinting down court along with the players from the left and right sprinting as well, while the two players down court (as previously stated) are trying to prevent a made basket. Third, after a made basket or a turnover from the offensive player, the two players that were on defense, are now on offense by now running back down court while the player who was on offense that made a shot or committed a turnover, is now on defense by running back down court to stop the ball. And finally, after a made shot or a defensive stop, a new three runs down court to do the same thing. It doesn't sounds fair since it's 3 on 2, but 7 times out of 10 - the defense wins by getting a defensive stop.**

**Please don't hate me for letting some of the Sonic Characters listening to rap music. I'm sorry but I grew up around rap music, okay. But, I did put Into the Wind by Crush 40 for Sonic and Follow Me by Kay Hanley (from the video game Sonic Heroes) for Amy. But like I said, please don't hate me. BUT. . . don't forget, Knuckles also loves rap music in case some you readers don't know about or must've forgot.**

**Also, I have updated my profile. If you want to, feel free to look at it and see who I am and what I wrote.**

**Don't forget to leave a review or message of your opinion of how this chapter went.**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper saying see y'all on the next up-coming chapter.**


	10. From Like To Love

**Chapter 10**

**From Like To Love**

_-At Amy's House (6:45 PM)-_

**(Amy's POV)**

My aunt, Mari-An, picked me up after I called her when my basketball practice was over. When we got home, I went to the kitchen and made me a snack - a peanut butter & jelly sandwich with Lays Classic snack-size chips and a Gatorade bottle Fruit Punch flavor. 'Cus I'm hungry. I ate my snack and later grab my purse and my Nike duffel bag, and went to my room.

As I entered my room, I put my stuff down next to the wall. In my room, it has some basketball posters of my favorite players: Lebron James, Allen Iverson, Derrick Rose, and Kobe Bryant. My favorite player is really Allen Iverson, because a guy like him at 6 foot and weight 165, he could take over a game, evolutionized the ball-handling ability to make a defender fall to the ground and create his own shot, and have the heart to never be afraid of an opponent being bigger than him. I pattern my game by watching him play, as well as the other players I watched.

For how my room is decorated, my room is colored pink since it's my favorite color. Even though I'mma tomboy playing basketball, heh, heh. I have a 24 inch flat screen TV with a DVD player to watch all of my favorite movies and a queen size bed so I can have plenty of room for me to sleep on. My bed sheets are red and pink - with the pillow cases red and the bed sheets and cover pink.

Lets quit talking about what's inside my room, but I'm still not sure why would Sonic text me of me and probably his friend Tails wanna hang out on the weekend. Don't give me wrong, I like him especially how he plays, but . . . maybe he wants to . . . I don't know. Whatever it is, I just couldn't put my finger on him for some reason.

I'll put that moment to the side as I'm gonna watch Regular Show on TV, while I'm sitting in front of the TV on the edge of my bed and playing with my Nike basketball. Good thing I don't have homework.

After watching some TV, I looked at the time as it shows 10 o'clock. I went to my dresser drawer and grab my 2XL white T-Shirt and pink pajama pants to wear 'em for bed. Next, I went to my queen sized bed and pulled out the sheets and cover to sleep in. Later, I pulled out my Samsung Galaxy phone to read a novel, while it charges, so I can read and get sleepy as well.

While reading, I had some yawns and decided, "Sleepy time." I tucked myself in some more and I'll see y'all in the morning. I'm going to sleep.

_-At Sonic's House (9:45 PM)-_

**(Sonic's POV)**

Uncle Chuck dropped me off, as usual, to my parents house. I got out of his Cadillac CTS, grab my bookbag and my Nike duffel bag from the backseat, and wave bye to Uncle Chuck as I'm heading to the frontdoor to unlock the door to let myself in.

I walked in the house and mom and dad are in their room, of what I think, they're watching TV. I walked to the kitchen, opened the microwave, and see spaghetti and meatballs. Yum. I pulled the food out, grab a plastic fork and a Gatorade bottle Lemonade flavor, sat at the kitchen table, and munched it down. Man, my mom can cook. I said that because it... was... delicious, dammit. After I ate my food, I put the dishes in the sink, grab my stuff, and headed to my room.

As I entered my room, I put my stuff down next to the wall. In my room, it has some basketball posters of my favorite players: Lebron James, Allen Iverson, Derrick Rose, Chris Paul, and Kobe Bryant. My favorite player is really Derrick Rose, because he can take over the game, get his teammates involve, and he's a explosive dunker. I pattern my game from him. For how my room is decorated, my room is colored sky blue since it's my favorite color, actually blue is my favorite color. I have a 24 inch flat screen TV with a Playstation 3 to play my favorite games and a queen size bed so I can have plenty of room for me to sleep on. My bed sheets are navy blue and sky blue - with the pillow cases sky blue and the bed sheets and cover navy blue.

Okay, enough of what's inside my room. I'm still not sure where to take Amy, probably her best friend Cream and my homeboy Tails, at for the weekend. Don't give me wrong, I like her especially how she plays, but . . . maybe . . . I don't know, okay. Whatever it is, I just couldn't put my finger on it for some reason.

I'll put that moment to the side as I'm gonna watch a basketball game on TV, while I'm sitting in front of the TV on the edge of my bed and playing with my Nike basketball. Good thing I don't have homework.

After watching some TV, I looked at the time as it shows 10 o'clock. I went to my dresser drawer and grab my 2XL white T-Shirt, black briefs, and navy blue long Nike shorts as I'm heading to the bathroom to take a shower

_5 minutes later..._

I walked out of the tub after I finished taking my shower, as I'm drying myself off. After I dried myself off, I put on the clothes I picked out and walked out of the bathroom. I don't even know if mom and dad knew I'm here now that I've realized it, but I put that to the side as I went back to my room. Next, I went to my queen sized bed and pulled out the sheets and cover to sleep in. Later, I pulled out my IPhone 5 and let it charge as I tucked myself in some more and I'll see y'all in the morning. I'm going to sleep.

_-Next Day-_

The two hedgehogs each woke up from their alarm clocks at the usual time of 5 o'clock in the morning. As usual, they got up from their beds, brush their teeth, and went to their closet and picked out the attire they'll wear for the day - Sonic wearing a small fitted T-Shirt as an undergarment for his blue long-sleeved thermal shirt, regular loose-fit cargo pants, and blue and white Nike Air Max; and Amy wearing a smoke gray fitted T-Shirt, a fitted gray Nike zip-up hoodie, white skinny jeans, and black and white Nike Zoom The Glove (Gary Payton's signature shoe).

They each pack the stuff they needed for the day, ate breakfast, wave goodbye to their parents, and headed to their bus stop.

The two greeted each other and are having a conversation one another.

"So Sonic," said Amy, "how was you practice with the varsity?"

"It was a'ight. I just had to get use to how they play and how they practice."

Amy agreed with a nod. "Mines was the same, as well." Then ask him, "So, have you decided where to hand out at for the weekend?"

Sonic thought for a moment, ". . . . . Nah, how about you and me hoop for this weekend?"

Amy thought for a moment, ". . . . . I guess. What time?"

"Twelve o'clock."

". . . . . Sure."

* * *

><p>The rest of the week for Sonic and Amy have been tiresome and helpful. What has been helpful for them is learning new plays and know the type of players they're around in. What's been tiresome, was being exhausted from school and basketball practice. But, it was worth it for them and they know that.<p>

_**-The Weekend: Saturday-**_

Sonic and Amy each arrived at Green Hill Recreational Park/Center - Sonic wearing a blue short-sleeve sweat resistant shirt, black Jordan shorts, black and blue Jordan socks, and black and blue Air Jordan XXI, and Amy wearing a red short-sleeve sweat resistant shirt, white Jordan shorts with black and red trim with red on the top and black on the bottom, red and white Nike Elite socks, and white, red, grey and black Air Jordan VIII . The two decided to head inside the building where it has a gymnasium. They walk inside the maid building and see only five visiting people either playing pool, playing a basketball video game on the Playstation 3, or watching TV. The two hedgehogs walk inside the gymnasium and see it's empty, which doesn't bother them as that signals they might as well practice for themselves or play one-on-one against each other.

The two decided to practice for themselves with Sonic on one end of the court and Amy one the other end. They were shooting around for themselves about 15 minutes of doing various dribble moves and shooting at certain spots on the perimeter. They did that to loosen themselves up, in case they wanna play a pick-up basketball game against each other, or if people came in the gym and decided to play pick-up basketball. Either way, they'll play nonetheless.

Two hours have passed as the two hedgehogs have played one-on-one three times with Amy winning all three of 'em. She was having her way against him both offensively and defensively - driving to the paint by adjusting her shot in mid-air at times, shooting shots by pulling up off the dribble, and contesting his shots since she, most of the time, can't pickpocket the ball out of his hands because he has tight handles. Two more hours have passed as some more people have came to the gymnasium for some pick-up basketball games. Sonic and Amy were still able to stay in the gym to play some pick-up basketball. The two became teammates while picking three more players by playing five-on-five on full-court, going to sixteen. The two went on playing an fun, yet close, game winning with the score - Sonic and Amy's team 16 to the opposing team's 14.

After four hours of playing basketball in the gymnasium, the two hedgehogs decided it's time to head home. The two walked out of the main building and headed home. Or unless one of them has something else in mind.

"Hey Amy." said Sonic.

Amy turned her head to the left to face Sonic to hear what he has to say.

"Wanna chill at my house?"

Amy thought for a moment, ". . . Let me text my aunt real quick."

Sonic agreed as Amy pulled out her Samsung Galaxy S5 cellphone and text her aunt Mari-An. Through Amy's contact-list in her phone, she has Mari-An's name titled _Aunt Mari-An._

_Aye can i chill at my friend's house?_

Mari-An text her back,

_From Aunt Mari-An: Sure_

Amy put her phone back in her pocket. "She said 'sure'," she said.

"Okay," Sonic said.

Amy followed Sonic to his house. While they're close to his house, Sonic see's his car and not his parents' car at the driveway, signaling to Sonic that his mom and dad are out somewhere. From Amy's point of view, she sees his house look like a four-story house looking nice. The two arrive at the doorstep as Sonic brought out his house key, insert his key in the door knob, unlocks it and opens the door. Inside the living room in his house has a 32 inch flat screen TV, along with a Wii system and DVD player, two sofas with a two-seated couch and three-seated couch, and a square-sized coffee table. Amy was inspired of the view of his living room.

"You can sit down and watch TV if you want," Sonic said to Amy of making her feel comfortable in his house.

Amy sat on the three-seated couch, grabs the remote from the coffee table, and presses the TV Button as the TV came on and Regular Show came on. Sonic walked inside his kitchen, went to the refrigerator and opened the freezer door, and pulled out a Digiorno Pepperoni Pizza box. He went out of the kitchen and asked Amy does she want some pizza. She answered yes and Sonic put the pizza in the oven.

Sonic and Amy are friends and they do respect each other, as well as having a challenge of who will win first.

"Aye Amy," said Sonic.

Amy turned around to face Sonic to hear what he has to say.

"Wanna play Spades?"

Amy smiled and said, "Oh hell yeah."

Sonic looked at her crazy but shrug it off because he thinks he's gonna beat her in Spades. The two sat at the kitchen table, Sonic starts to shuffle, and later decks the cards out to himself and Amy.

Fifteen minutes have passed, as well eating the pizza Sonic took out of the oven, and the two were going at it. Sonic totaling his books all total with his score 220 to Amy's 210. Man, it's their competitive nature they have just like in basketball. The two decided to call it quits and Amy heading to Sonic's room to check and see the view, as well the stuff he has, in his room while Sonic is in the kitchen washing dishes.

Inside Sonic's room from Amy's point of view, as previously stated, his room is painted sky blue with basketball posters on the wall of his favorite players. While continuing gazing his room, it has some nice stuff; nothing fancy whatsoever to her point of view. She later looked into his closet next to his bed and see some outfits that look cool to her: some plain T-Shirts, polo branded shirts, some pants and shorts(not basketball shorts) folded on the shelf above the hanging clothes, and some shoes she was surprised - some low-top KD's, some Nike's, only four pairs of Adidas, some Reebox Allen Iverson shoes, and four pairs of Air Jordan shoes. Amy was surprise of his dress game, signaling to her he has some nice clothes to wear.

Sonic later walked back into his room seeing Amy in his closet.

"Hey Sonic," said Amy, "you got some nice clothes here."

"I know it, I know it, I know it." he said, which kinda made Amy giggled.

After Amy was through gazing his room, the two decided to have a friendly little chit-chat to one another. Both were explaining about school, so far okay for them and basketball as their first regular season game is Wednesday.

"You know," said Amy, "I'm surprised Coach Vanilla didn't name the starters for Wednesday's game yet. She probably may do that when we have a walk-through on Tuesday."

"Same thing for my unc." Sonic said, "He didn't name the starters from my team, yet."

They said that because, besides the fact they just got on the Varsity roster and how hard and smart they play, their practice was great and tiresome for the two, but all in all, they don't know who's gonna start for either Sonic's or Amy's Varsity squad.

While they were continuing their conversation, Sonic heard the front-door open signaling to him his parents came home, and later heard his bedroom door open as a grown man with navy blue hair in short natural cut, light brown skin tone, red eyes, blue shirt, blue pants, and low-top Nike Air Max colored white. You guessed it, it's Sonic's father Jules Drummond.

"Hey, son." Jules said to Sonic with that deep voice he has, as Sonic happily grinned and nodded. "And hello miss ...?" To the pink haired girl he doesn't know.

"Amy Rose, Mr. Drummond." Amy answered. To Jules, he never seen her before, except Sonic's best friend Tails, until now.

Jules nod with a yes. "Y'all two didn't do anything strange or perverted did ya?"

**"NO!"** The two hoopers said along with a blush on their faces.

Julies grinned. "Alright, me and your mother are putting up some groceries. Have fun and don't do anything stupid. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes dad," said Sonic.

"Yes sir," said Amy.

Jules close Sonic's door and is off to the kitchen to help his wife, Bernie, put up the groceries.

Sonic and Amy were left blushing after they stare at each other when Jules asked did they do anything perverted when he and his wife were gone. Sure they like each other as friends, but they weren't thinking about having sex. But in general, Sonic couldn't argue to his dad about what he said, he was doing his job of being a parent.

Actually somewhere deep down inside themselves, it's more than them 'liking each other'. Sonic likes Amy in a different way of liking her; same thing for Amy, he likes him because who he is and what he likes. Crazy as it sounds after they first glance at each other from their first day of school by not saying a **word** to each other, in which it lead to them playing one-on-one at Green Hill Rec. Center/Park. Sooner or later, they'll figure it out sometime soon, or one of them, until it's too late.

Amy looked at the time from her cell phone and it shows 7:30 PM. She got up and told Sonic she's gonna head back to her house. Sonic agreed and the two hugged, but didn't separate. The two felt a strong chemistry in between them from their hug. Amy looked at Sonic's emerald green eyes with Sonic doing the same by looking at her emerald green eyes. Then the unexpected happened, Amy did a quick peck on Sonic's lips, and the two were left shocked. To their shocking result, Amy back off two yards away from Sonic and turned her back from him as she put two fingers of her right hand over her lips of what she has just did, while blushing deep red. To Sonic, he was shock too but kinda blushed, he put his fingertips from his right hand over his lips of Amy did a quick unexpected kiss.

Amy turned around, while still blushing, and said to Sonic with nervousness, "Um . . . . s-s-sorry S-S-S-Sonic. Sorry I d-d-did . . . that to . . . ya. _(Oh great, I've probably made our friendship even worse)._" She later duck her head down, and meant that she probably made Sonic upset.

_'Wow...'_ Sonic thought, _'She just kissed me . . . and I . . . like . . . it.' _Then he now realized something he should've figured out earlier. '_(*Sigh*) Ya know, I think it's time to say it by gettin' it off my chest.' _Well, it somehow didn't. But will he admit of what he'll tell her?

"Hey Amy."

Amy looked up at Sonic's face, while still blushing but with her cheeks now pink, to hear what he has to say. Or probably with a different idea.

Sonic walked to her and they're now face-to-face. With Amy's face turning red again, Sonic used his left hand to lift her chin up, put his lips into her pink lips, and they kissed. Amy was shocked at first, but returned the favor of kissing him back, this time with lust and love. She put both of her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Sonic also was hesitant at first when he kissed her, but glad she returned the favor. Finally, the two kissed.

They broke their kiss, while still in each others arms, and stared at each others eyes with a smile on their face.

"I love you . . . Soniku." said Amy.

"I love you too . . . Ames." said Sonic. "And what's with you using a pet name?" he later asked.

She blushed from that question. "I don't know. It sounded cute to me."

Sonic kinda smirked from her answer. "I . . . kinda like. But don't say that all the time."

"I won't. Tee hee," she playfully laugh on that last part. "And what's wit you saying 'Ames' as my pet name?" she later asked.

"I don't know. It sounded a'ight to me."

Amy later asked him, "Hey Sonic. Does this make me and you - boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Sonic didn't think twice on that question. "Yeah. You and me, boyfriend and girlfriend. Official." And later smiled.

Amy smiled and kissed him again. Remember, Sonic's 6'3" and Amy's 6 foot, so they are clearly, well almost, at head-level when next to each other or face-to-face. They were having a good moment with their kissing session until Sonic's father, Jules Drummond, opened the door to see what they're doing, and sees them kissing. Sonic and Amy looked at Jules.

"Um, . . . . this maybe a stupid question. . . Are you two a couple?" He said that to make sure.

Sonic and Amy looked at each other and Sonic answered, "We are now."

Jules smiled. "Congratulations you two."

_"Congratulations what?"_ said Bernadette 'Bernie' Drummond, Sonic's mother and Jules' wife, in the background.

Jules turned around to his wife. "Our boy and . . . Amy right?"

She nodded 'yes'.

Jules continues, "Are a couple, Bernie."

Bernie put her two hands on her chest of her son in love with the pink-haired girl.

Sonic has something to say. "Plus, she's a hooper."

Jules and Bernie smirked. Jules spoke, "Is that true, young lady?"

Amy didn't hesitate answering, "Yes sir I am. I'm very good at it."

Jules and Bernie this time smiled. Twenty minutes have passed as Sonic's parents and Amy are in the living room with the Drummond spouses getting some information from Amy Rose. She tells them she goes to the same high school she and Sonic goes to (which is Knothole High School), playing varsity basketball as a freshman just like Sonic, how they first seen each other playing their intense one-on-one game that made Sonic's parents impressed, and stuff she like and don't like.

"It was nice meeting you, Amy." Said Bernie, "Hope we get the chance to see you play your first Varsity game Wednesday."

"Thank you, Missus Drummond." Amy said.

Jules asked Amy, "Are you a starter?"

"I don't know, 'cus my basketball coach, Coach Vanilla, didn't name the starters, yet."

"Same for me from Uncle Chuck," said Sonic. Jules smirked and nod from Sonic's answer of what his brother is planning. That's right, Charles and Jules are brothers.

Amy told Sonic's parents that she's finna head home. But Sonic stops her and asked, "Can I drive you home?" Showing his gentlemen side.

"Sure, why not."

Bernie spoke, "Awwwwww. My son is driving her home." Proud of him showing his love to his girlfriend.

Sonic asked his dad can he use his car keys. Jules answered yes as Sonic got up from his seat from the couch, grab his father's car keys and Amy's Nike basketball she forgot, open the frontdoor and let Amy go first signaling 'ladies first' to Amy, and into Jules' 2010 Nissan Altima. Sonic unlocked the car door with the switch, they open the doors and entered inside his father's car. Sonic put the car key in the key slot and turn on the ignition, puts the car on 'Reverse' as Sonic looked at the the screen of the camera's back view, backs out of the driveway, puts the car in 'Drive', and off to Amy's house.

It took Sonic twenty seconds to reach Amy's house as Sonic pulled up at the curve of Amy's house.

Amy spoke, "Well, it was great hanging out with ya, Sonic. As well as you and me being a couple."

"You know it," said Sonic. "Guess I'll see ya Monday?"

"Yep."

The two lean forward and kissed goodbye as they broke their kiss with Amy grabbing her basketball and opening the car door, and wave goodbye to her boyfriend with Sonic doing the same. The two parted ways as Amy went inside her house by unlocking it with her house key and Sonic driving back to his house.

_-At Amy's House-_

Amy walked in her house and was greeted by her aunt, Mari-An Caine-Hearne, and her uncle, Robert Hearne. Amy went to her room, closed the door and tossed her Nike basketball to the side, and laid down on her bed flat on her back. Happy that her and Sonic are a couple, but tired of playing basketball almost the whole day.

_'Wow,' _Amy thought, '_me and Sonic are a couple, after finally showing our love with a kiss.'_

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

><p><strong>Whew, it took me a week to put this chapter together. Anyway, Sonic and Amy are a couple, congratulations you two.<strong>

**But straight up, I'mma be straightforward to you readers, while I was writing this chapter, it was starting to get a little cheesy of how my ideas were brought up. Even though it probably look good of how it started and finished (. . . I think), I still think it was kinda cheesy how it is.**

**Now for the names with meanings of Barby Kadyn (Barby Koala), Ash Willard (Ash Mongoose), and Storm Albarran (Storm Albatross).**

**For Barby Kadyn (Barby Koala), in American, the name Kadyn means- fighter; Barby Koala is a fierce fighter, capable of savage action in combat.**

**For Ash Willard (Ash Mongoose), In both German and English, the name Willard means- Resolute or brave; risking his life and going to great lengths to save Mina from harm.**

**But, leave a review or private message of how it went.**

**Oh and I almost forgot, Sonic and Amy's first Varsity basketball game will be coming soon. So stay tune.**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper saying (as always) see y'all on the next up-coming chapter.**


	11. The Results Are In

**Chapter 11**

**The Results Are In**

Monday came as the two hoopers have woken up from their alarm clocks at 5 o'clock AM. As usual, the two got up from their beds, went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, and went back to their room and into their closet to pick out an outfit to wear for the day. Sonic picked out a three-quarter (3/4) red and black baseball-like shirt with red and white lining title "Stereo Type" with the power button symbol next to the 'e', regular blue jeans, and his lightspeed red and white strap shoe; as previously stated, he normally doesn't wear those unless he want's to. Amy picked out a white fitted T-Shirt, black Nike track pants, and all-black Nike Air Max.

The two later ate cereal as their breakfast, finished and later put their bowls in the sink, and since their parents are asleep, they didn't wanna disturbed their slumber to say bye, so they walked out of the house and on to their bus stop.

The two, as usual, arrive to their bus stop and greeted each other with a kiss. The two are happy that they're boyfriend and girlfriend, as basketball players. Kinda like love and basketball mixed together for the two since they play basketball and are in love. Besides that, after Amy got home after Sonic drove her to her house, she told both her aunt Mari-An and her uncle Robert that she has a boyfriend (which is Sonic). Mari-An could only smile and be happy for her niece, for Robert however, he's looking forward to meet him and have a man-to-man conversation about Sonic dating his niece. But, they are looking forward to meet Sonic sometime soon; heck probably tomorrow for Sonic and Amy's first Varsity basketball game.

Ten minutes later, their bus (number 774) came and their bus driver opened the doors to let them in. The two walked in the bus and sat in the back; but not at their usual seats, which means Sonic is sitting next to Amy to her left at her seat. Hey they're a couple now, so why not. After they sat next to each other, their bus driver drove to the next destination of picking up Cream and Tails.

Ten minutes have passed as Cream and Tails were picked up. Tails is wearing a brown long-sleeve T-Shirt, regular khaki pants, and tan color Timberland boots and Cream wearing a purple Nike short-sleeved shirt with pink lining titled "Just Do It", black fitted jeans, and black and purple Anfernee 'Penny' Hardaway's Nike Foamposite signature sneakers. Cream and Tails got in the bus and sat at their usual seats, but to their surprise, they see Sonic sitting next to Amy. What's weird to them is are they now a couple.

Tails spoke, "Hey Sonic, this maybe a stupid question. . . Are you and Amy boyfriend and girlfriend?" Before Sonic will answer Tails' question, Sonic and Amy didn't tell their best friends of them now being a couple. So from what Tails said, he and Cream didn't know did they hook up.

Sonic answered, "Yeah. We are."

Well that answers their question. Tails has nothing to say to dis on them of being a basketball-couple.

Cream spoke, "Hmm, y'all two are a perfect couple."

Amy raised her eyebrow from her best friend's statement. "Really?" she said.

"Yeah." said Cream, "Both of you are light skin and play basketball."

Sonic smirked from Cream's statement. "Yeah you're right. True that."

'True that' is right from Sonic, as previously stated from Cream, he and Amy are hoopers and they are light skin. Thirty minutes have passed as students from various bus stops were picked up and are now dropped off at their school. As usual, after the two got off the bus, they went to the cafeteria and got in line to eat breakfast again so they won't be hungry before lunch starts. Twenty minutes have passed and the gang have eaten their breakfast they picked out from the breakfast/lunch line and are at their table either listening to their music or having a friendly chit-chat to one another.

[*School Bell Rings*]

The school bell rang as all the students/student-athletes (including Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream) are going to their assigned classes.

* * *

><p><span><strong><em>-After School-<em>**

Last school bell rang as the students are either exiting the building to go home or staying after school for some project or late assignment. While student-athletes and students in school-clubs are staying after school of the activity they signed up for. As for Sonic and Amy's gang, they are staying after school for their basketball practice, of course.

As usual, the girls will practice first while the boys will chill and wait for their practice to start.

_-Girls' Practice Session-_

The girls went to their locker room and put on their practice uniforms. Next they jogged to the gym and did their usual routines (jog ten times around the court and go to the center-circle to stretch). After they were done stretching, they lined up by forming three lines (one line to the left, to the middle, and to the right) of doing 3-man-wing. Five minutes have passed and they're doing 3-on-2-fastbreak drill. Five more minutes have passed as Coach Vanilla blew her whistle telling her players to go to the sidelines. The girls did as told as Coach Vanilla starts to address her players.

"Now what we're gonna do right now is how we are gonna come out to the court as a team. Amy, since you're new to the team, make sure you pay attention." Amy nod, as Coach Vanilla continues, "Y'all are gonna start off by coming out of those double-doors with two balls, running on the sideline. After y'all come out as a group, the first player will continue to go from still running on the sideline, to the baseline, back at the sideline on the other side of the court, and to the half-court line and stop at center-circle. The player behind her, will follow where she's going, but you'll go to the half-court line and stop at center-circle. Then the rest of ya do the same as I said. After all of ya come center-court, y'all gonna jog to the backboard and do the rebound-tip drill by slightly throw the ball off the backboard so that the person behind you, will do the same thing. Next, do lay-up line and shooting drills. Everybody get?"

"YES MA'AM," the girls said, including Amy. They way how she instructed her players how to introduce themselves of coming out to the court as a team sounds hard, but it isn't to the players. It's actually easy... if they get it right.

Coach Vanilla nod and later tells her players to head to the double-doors on the left. The girls all lined up as Julie-Su is up front, then Wave, and the rest of them. They all jogged to the court on the sideline and did as instructed of how Coach Vanilla told them perfectly (except doing lay-up line and shooting drill). After they were finished of how to introduce themselves as a team, Coach Vanilla blew her whistle and tells her players to do some drills of their abilities: guards on one end doing shooting drills, playing off-ball denial, and using chairs of how to come off of a screen and big women (in basketball term) doing rebound-tip drills, finishing close to the basket, and working on their post moves.

After their respective drills they did, Coach Vanilla later blew her whistle and tells her players, "Okay what we're gonna do now is scrimmage so you girls can get y'all run in ya selves. So the first five will be: Julie-Su, Wave, Barby, Lien-Da, and Bunnie. Second five will be: Amy, Honey, Nic, Hershey, and Sally."

Now to know Honey, Nic, Hershey, and Sally...

Sally Gwenelda is a 5'7", 153 pound sophomore Point Guard who shoots with her right hand. Unlike Julie-Su, she's a Pass-First _Pure_ Point Guard who is always setting up her teammates and looking for the open man, but can score when called upon. Her best ability is keeping her teammates involve of keeping their emotions (including hers) in check, being the leader on the floor, and knowing what play to run of how the defense is playing. On defense, she'll pick off a pass and help out by rotating on the weak side. For a Point Guard like Sally, that's not bad at all because point guards in basketball suppose to have that kind of talent and skill set. For her athleticism, she's an average leaper with average speed, but that's alright. Her physical appearance has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, auburn-colored hair that stops below her neck, and blue eyes. **(A/N: That character is Sally Acorn.)**

Hershey Inez is a 5'7", 145 pound sophomore Combo Guard at both Shooting Guard and Point Guard, who shoots with her left hand. A Combo Guard like her, that can handle the ball who can play any role by scoring or passing. On defense is where she sometimes struggles in; she can guard her defender due to her having quick reflexes and quick feet, but her struggle most of the time is thinking too much of whether to sag off your defender if you didn't need to or trying to do a playground-pickpocket steal when you actually didn't need to. For her athleticism, she's an athletic leaper with average speed. Her physical appearance has dark Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size as an Latin-American, black hair that stops below her neck, and green eyes. **(A/N: That character is Hershey St. John the Cat.)**

Nicolette "Nic" Hunter is a 5'11", 170 pound junior Forward who shoots with her right hand. She's a Hybrid Forward that can play either Small Forward or Power Forward. On offense, she'll score if she wants too on the perimeter (which is not a bad idea); she can handle the ball but isn't a shifty ball-handler, just a normal ball-handler. On defense is where she takes pride in: staying in front of her defender, rotating when need to, and getting a steal by intercepting or her specialty, pickpocketing out of their hand. For her athleticism, she has average leaping ability but can run the floor like a guard. Her physical appearance has pale Caucasian skin with a D-cup breast size, purple-colored hair that stops four inches below her shoulders, and blue eyes. She also has a twin brother who plays basketball and goes to Knothole High School, which will be stated later sometime soon. **(A/N: That character is Nicolette "Nic" the Weasel.)**

Honey Amberlyn is a 6'1", 182 pound senior big/tall girl who can play both Power Forward and Center who shoots with her left hand. She's not a big-time scorer, but she'll score from close range and inside the paint. What she's known for is her rebounding effort, setting screens, defensive awareness of taking charges or blocking shots, and making hustle plays. Truly meaning, she's a blue-collar type of player. For her athleticism, she's a huge leaper and can run the floor. Her physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, black medium length hair, and blue colored eyes. **(A/N: That character is Honey the Cat.)**

The first and second five (that were picked) jogged onto the court. Coach Vanilla will be the referee and Coach Rosemary will manage the clock. Coach Vanilla walked to center-court between Honey and Bunnie (who are jumping for first possession), tossed the ball up, Bunnie and Honey both jumped, Honey won the tip as the ball went to Sally, and their scrimmage begins.

_Sim to end of scrimmage..._

The first and second five that were on the court, played good. Each of the two practice teams were playing 2-3 zone to start off in, there were some open spots of the 2-3 zone, but in general they executed well. The plays they ran weren't called that much, basically they did pick 'n roll/pop, one-on-one match-ups, and post-up game from their bigs or from the forwards and some from the guards. What about Amy you may ask, Amy played good. Her five were playing 2-3 zone with her being up top next to Sally to her right. On offense, she was letting her game come to her as she made some shots that she know she can make without forcing a bad shot. Her decision-making (which is passing) was okay, she didn't get a lot of assists from her teammates, but in general she pass the ball to the open man (or girl) for the easy shot. So really, she didn't try to do much.

Coach Vanilla later told her players to go get water for their break. The girls went to the nearest water fountain they can find and take a quick sip before heading back to the gym to continue practice.

All of the girls came back in the gym as they are gonna scrimmage again, but with a different line-up. First five is now: Julie-Su, Amy, Nic, Honey, and Bunnie, second five is: Sally, Wave, Barby, Hershey, and Lien-Da. The two other players who are at the sideline, haven't got in to practice yet. And those players are: Hope Kintobor and Ciara Jackson.

Now to know Hope and Ciara...

Hope Kintobor is a 5'10", 166 pound sophomore Swingman/Wing player at both Shooting Guard and Small Forward who shoots with her left hand. She's the type of player who can play any role on offense by scoring or passing. On defense, she's an average defender - she can pick off a pass by intercepting it, but her struggle most of the time is staying in front of her defender. For her athleticism, she has average speed and leaping ability is 18 inches (which isn't bad) because she's not a gifted athlete. Her physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, blond hair that stops at her shoulders, and blue eyes.

Ciara Jackson is a 6'1", 174 pound senior big/tall girl who can play Power Forward and Center who shoots with her right hand. Just like Honey, she's not a big-time scorer, but she'll score from close range and inside the paint. What she's known for is her rebounding effort, setting screens, defensive awareness of taking charges or blocking shots, and making hustle plays. Truly meaning, she's a blue-collar type of player. Her physical appearance has dark Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, brown colored eyes, and auburn medium length hair. And just like Hope, she's not a HUGE leaper due her not having gifted athleticism but can run the floor.

With the new five switching sides, Amy got the ball and will shoot from three-point range for first possession. She pulls up, . . . and missed as Sally's team will get first possession. Each of the ten players (five each on two teams) called out who they're guarding by position, and the second scrimmage begins.

_Sim to end of scrimmage..._

The first and second five that were on the court, played good. Each of the two practice teams were playing man-to-man to start off in, there were some open spots of the man-to-man defense, but in general they executed well. The plays they ran weren't called that much, basically they did pick 'n roll/pop, one-on-one match-ups, and post-up game from their bigs or from the forwards and some from the guards. What about Amy you may ask, Just like from the previous scrimmage, Amy played good. On offense, she was letting her game come to her as she made some shots that she know she can make without forcing a bad shot. Her decision making (which is passing) was okay, she didn't get a lot of assists from her teammates, but in general she pass the ball to the open man (or girl) for the easy shot. So really, she didn't try to do much.

Coach Vanilla called all of her players to come center-court as they are gonna conclude their practice. "Good job for today's practice ladies. Now tomorrow is gonna be a walk-through for Wednesday's game. I aspect everyone of you to behave when y'all come to school tomorrow and be focused in practice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said the girls, including Amy.

Coach Vanilla and the girls all put their hands up and broke out of their huddle, as the girls went to their locker room to gather their stuff and go home.

_-Boys' Practice Session-_

After the girls finished their practice, the boys went to their locker room and put on their practice uniforms. Next they jogged to the gym and did their usual routine (jog ten times around the court and go to the center-circle to stretch). After they were done stretching, they lined up by forming three lines (one line to the left, to the middle, and to the right) of doing 3-man-wing. Five minutes have passed and they're doing 3-on-2-fastbreak drill. Five more minutes have passed as Coach Chuck blew his whistle telling his players to go to the sidelines. The guys did as told as Coach Chuck starts to address his players.

"Now what we're gonna do right now is how we are gonna come out to the court as a team. Sonic, since you're new to the team, make sure you pay attention." Sonic nod, as Coach Chuck continues, "Y'all are gonna start off by coming out of those double-doors with two balls. Next, all of ya gonna come to the half-court line and jog from baseline to half-court five times. Third, is lay-line. And finally, y'all shoot free-throws and practice shots. Y'all get it?"

"YES SIR," the guys said, including Sonic. Now just like how Coach Vanilla instructed her players of how to come out as a team, the way how he instructed his players of how to introduce themselves of coming out to the court as a team sounds easy... if they get it right.

Coach Chuck nod and later tells his players to head to the double-doors on the left. The guys all lined up as Jet is up front, then Ash, and the rest of them. They all jogged to the court on the sideline and did as instructed of how Coach Chuck told them perfectly. After they were finished of how to introduce themselves as a team, Coach Chuck blew his whistle and tells his players to do some drills of their abilities: guards on one end doing shooting drills, playing off-ball denial, and using chairs of how to come off of a screen and big men doing rebound-tip drills, finishing close to the basket, and working on their post moves.

After their respective drills they did, Coach Chuck later blew his whistle and tells his players, "Okay what we're gonna do now is scrimmage to get some wind in yourselves. So the first five will be: Brandon, Jet, Luke, Ash, and Storm. Second five will be: Sonic, Knuckles, Mighty, Shadow, and Silver."

Now to know Knuckles, Mighty, Shadow, and Silver...

Shadow Ronnell is a 6'3", 178 pound junior Combo Guard at both Shooting Guard and Point Guard (which is a pretty good size for a Combo Guard) who shoots with his right hand. Just like Julie-Su, he's a scoring guard who will either pass or attack the basket first. An athletic basketball player who is fundamentally sounded with the speed and quickness and leaping ability, an excellent ball-handler that can create his own shot or set up his teammates, a ball-hawker on the defensive end on the ball or off the ball, and can move without the ball. Shadow enrolled to Knothole High during the summertime when he came from Eastern Central High School after his sophomore year. Plus, he was a Varsity player at his former high school and was good enough to be on Chuck's Varsity roster. But aside all that, his physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, spikey hair colored black along with red streaks, and red colored eyes. **(A/N: That character is Shadow the Hedgehog.)**

Silver Hedgebrook is a 6'3", 200 pound sophomore Swingman at Shooting Guard and Small Forward, who shoots with his left hand. A Swingman like him, that can handle the ball who can play any role by scoring or passing. On defense is where he takes pride in; he can guard his defender on and off the ball and is a ball hawk on the defensive end. His physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, twisty hair color light grey (almost white), and yellow eyes. **(A/N: That character is Silver the Hedgehog.)**

Brian "Mighty" Donovan is a 6'2", 207 pound senior Forward who shoots with his right hand. Just like Nic, Mighty is a Hybrid Forward that can play either Small Forward or Power Forward, but has upper body and lower body strength in him. On offense, he'll score if he wants too on the perimeter (which is not a bad idea); he can handle the ball but isn't a shifty ball-handler, just a normal ball-handler. On defense is where he takes pride in: staying in front of his defender, rotating when need to, and getting a steal by intercepting or pickpocketing out of their hand. His physical appearance has dark Caucasian skin, red buzz cut hair, and blue eyes. And the reason his teammates and coaches - including people from school - calls him "Mighty", is because he has God-given strength to lift heavy, heavy, HEAVY objects. **(A/N: That character is Mighty the Armadillo.)**

Averey "Knuckles" Heahweard is a 6'4", 220 pound sophomore big man at Power Forward and Center who shoots with his left hand. Just like Honey, Knuckles is not a big-time scorer, but he'll score from close range and inside the paint. What he's known for is his rebounding effort, setting screens, defensive awareness of taking charges or blocking shots, and making hustle plays. Truly meaning, he's a blue-collar type of player along with massive upper body and lower body strength. His physical appearance has light brown skin, red colored dreadlocks hanging down to his shoulders, and purple colored eyes. And the reason his coaches, including his teammates in both football (the sport he likes) and basketball, calls him "Knuckles", is because he has God-given strength to punch anything; and the last name "Heahweard" is the same as Coach Locke - meaning they are father and son.

The first and second five (that were picked) jogged onto the court. Coach Chuck will be the referee and Coach Locke will manage the clock. Coach Chuck walked to center-court between Storm and Knuckles (who are jumping for first possession), tossed the ball up, Storm and Knuckles both jumped, Knuckles won the tip as the ball went to Sonic, and their scrimmage begins.

_Sim to end of scrimmage..._

The first and second five that were on the court, played good. Each of the two practice teams were playing 2-3 zone to start off in, there were some open spots of the 2-3 zone, but in general they executed well. The plays they ran weren't called that much, basically they did pick 'n roll/pop, one-on-one match-ups, and post-up game from their bigs or from the forwards and some from the guards. What about Sonic you may ask, Sonic played good. His five were playing 2-3 zone with him being up top next to Shadow to his left. On offense, he was letting his game come to him, as well as for a Point Guard getting his teammates involve, as he made some shots that he know he can make without forcing a bad shot. His decision making (which is passing) was okay, he didn't get a lot of assists from him teammates, but in general he pass the ball to the open man for the easy shot. So really, he didn't try to do much.

Coach Chuck later told his players to go get water for their break. The guys went to the nearest water fountain they can find and take a quick sip before heading back to the gym to continue practice.

The boys came back in the gym as they are gonna scrimmage again, but with a different line-up. First five is now: Jet, Sonic, Mighty, Knuckles, and Storm, second five is: Shadow, Silver, Brandon, Ash, and Luke. The three other players who are at the sideline, haven't got in to practice yet. And those players are: Derrick Shepherd, Antoine D' Coolette, and Cyrus Corlett.

Now to know Derrick, Antoine, and Cyrus...

As previously stated, Antoine D'Coolette is a 6'3", 194 pound junior Forward who shoots with his right hand. Just like Nic, he's a Hybrid Forward that can play either Small Forward or Power Forward. On offense, he'll score if he wants too on the perimeter (which is not a bad idea); he can handle the ball but isn't a shifty ball-handler, just a normal ball-handler. On defense is where he takes pride in: staying in front of his defender, rotating when need to, and getting a steal by intercepting or pickpocketing out of their hand. His physical appearance has light brown skin, yellow blond hair that stops at the neck level, and blue eyes.

Derrick Shepherd is a 5'10", 180 pound senior Combo Guard at both Shooting Guard and Point Guard who shoots with his left hand. Just like Hope, a Combo Guard like him can play any role on offense by scoring or passing. On defense, he's an average defender. He can pick off a pass by intercepting it, but his struggle most of the time is staying in front of his defender. For his athleticism, he has average speed and his leaping ability is 20 inches (which isn't bad). His physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, dark brown hair, and brown colored eyes.

Cyrus Corlett is a 6'3", 195 pound senior big man who can play Power Forward and Center who shoots with his right hand. Just like Knuckles, he's not a big-time scorer, but he'll score from close range and inside the paint, but has upper body strength. What he's known for is his rebounding effort, setting screens, defensive awareness of taking charges or blocking shots, and making hustle plays. Truly meaning, he's a blue-collar type of player. His physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, burnt orange buzz cut hair, and brown colored eyes.

With the new five switching sides, Sonic got the ball and will shoot from three-point range for first possession. He pulls up, . . . and missed as Shadow's team will get first possession. Each of the ten players (five each on two teams) called out who they're guarding by position, and the second scrimmage begins.

_Sim to end of scrimmage..._

The first and second five that were on the court, played good. Each of the two practice teams were playing man-to-man to start off in, there were some open spots of the man-to-man defense, but in general they executed well. The plays they ran weren't called that much, basically they did pick 'n roll/pop, one-on-one match-ups, and post-up game from their bigs or from the forwards and some from the guards. What about Sonic you may ask, Just like from the previous scrimmage, Sonic played good. Just like from the previous scrimmage, on offense, he was letting his game come to him as he made some shots that he know she can make without forcing a bad shot. His decision making (which is passing) was okay, he didn't get a lot of assists from his teammates, but in general he pass the ball to the open man for the easy shot. So again, he really didn't try to do much.

Coach Chuck called all of his players to come center-court as they are gonna conclude their practice. "Good job for today's practice fellas. Now tomorrow is gonna be a walk-through for Wednesday's game. I aspect everyone of you to behave when y'all come to school tomorrow and be focused in practice. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the guys, including Sonic.

Coach Chuck and the boys all put their hands up and broke out of their huddle, and later went to their locker room to gather their stuff and go home.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>-Next Day: Tuesday-<strong> _

Tuesday came as Sonic, Amy and their friends all came to school. As usual, they went to the cafeteria and ate the breakfast they picked out from the breakfast/lunch line. The school bell later rang as Sonic and the gang, including other students/student-athletes, all went to their assigned class as school is now starting.

_Sim to after school..._

The last school bell rang as school is now over and the after-school programs have now started. Which leaves Sonic, Amy and their best friends having basketball practice, this time with having a walk-through for tomorrow's first regular-season game.

As usual, the girls will practice first, as the boys will wait.

_-Girls' Practice Session-_

As usual, the girls went to their locker room and got themselves suited up for practice. They walked into the gym and did their usual routines (jog ten times around the court and go to the center-circle to stretch). After they were done stretching, they lined up by forming three lines (one line to the left, to the middle, and to the right) of doing 3-man-wing. Five minutes have passed and they're doing 3-on-2-fastbreak drill. Five more minutes have passed as Coach Vanilla blew her whistle telling her players to go to the sidelines. The girls did as told as Coach Vanilla starts to address her players.

"Now like I said from yesterday, we're gonna be having a walk-through for tomorrow's game. Also before we conclude our practice, I will name the starting lineups for tomorrow's game, in which the lineup I'll name soon, will _probably stay that way_ for the whole season. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," said the girls, including Amy.

"Okay." Said Coach Vanilla, "Y'all can do your drills now. Guards on one end, bigs on the other."

The girls each went to the assigned areas on half-court based on their abilities. As usual for each of them, guards on one end doing shooting drills, playing off-ball denial, and using chairs of how to come off of a screen and big women doing rebound-tip drills, finishing close to the basket, and working on their post moves.

After their drills, Coach Vanilla blew her whistle and told her players they're now gonna go over their plays. Twenty minutes have passed as the girls have went over every play Coach Vanilla called.

Coach Vanilla blew her whistle and told her players to come center-court. They girls did as told, including Amy, as Coach Vanilla spoke to her players.

"Okay ladies, we had a good walk-through for today's practice. Y'all came to practice ready and focused and we executed our plays well. Now like I said before we started practice, I will name the starting lineups for tomorrow's game. The starting lineup I will called up, will be like that throughout the whole season. Unless I made some changes or something else. But anyway, ... the starting lineups are...

"At Point Guard, Julie-Su."

_'As always,'_ Julie said in her head. She, as a freshman last year, was a starter a Shooting Guard. Now she's playing Point Guard.

"At Small Forward, Barby."

_'Huh, okay,' _Barby said in her head. She, for two years of playing Varsity basketball off the bench (now three years), is now a starter at Small Forward.

"At Center, Bunnie."

_'None taken as always,' _Bunnie said in her head. As a (now) four-year starter playing Varsity basketball for Coach Vanilla, it's nothing new to her.

"At Power Forward, Lien-Da."

Lien-Da smirked and shrugged her right shoulder. Which shows it's nothing new to her since she was a starter last year, as a sophomore.

"And at Shooting Guard, ... Amy."

_'Wow, I'm a starter,' _Amy said in her head.

Huh, going from starting out as a Junior Varsity player, then being on the Varsity roster, to now becoming a starter? That is some cheese. **(A/N: Sorry Chris Smoove.) ** As well as saying "hard work, pays off".

"Now," Coach Vanilla said and continues, "for the ones I've picked out as being a starter, I did that because you five are the exact players I need on the floor, to start and finish for the game. Don't be too cocky of being a starter just because I picked you five out; not only you five have earned the starting spot, you have to show me - night in and night out - of why you five were chosen as starters. Because, besides of being injured since that's part of the game I get that, if one of you five, or SOME I should say, slack off in practice, in game day, and off the court from during school or whatever, . . . your ass will be out of the starting lineup and seven of these players right here, . . . may take you spot. For the starters, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said the starting five, including Amy.

"For the reserves," said Coach Vanilla, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said the reserves.

With that said, the starting five including Amy have to show Coach Vanilla of why she picked them as starters for her basketball team.

Coach Vanilla smirked and nod. "Okay," she said, "bring it in."

The girls, including Coach Vanilla, all put their hand up as Coach Vanilla sounded off, "One, two, three ..."

"LADY WARRIORS." Said the rest of the girls as they are now heading back to their locker room to get change and later go home.

_-Boys' Practice Session-_

As usual, the boys went to their locker room and got themselves suited up for practice. They walked into the gym and did their usual routines (jog ten times around the court and go to the center-circle to stretch). After they were done stretching, they lined up by forming three lines (one line to the left, to the middle, and to the right) of doing 3-man-wing. Five minutes have passed and they're doing 3-on-2-fastbreak drill. Five more minutes have passed as Coach Chuck blew his whistle telling his players to go to the sidelines. The guys did as told as Coach Chuck starts to address his players.

"Now like I said from yesterday, we're gonna be having a walk-through for tomorrow's game. Also before we conclude our practice, I will name the starting lineups for tomorrow's game, in which the lineup I'll name soon, will _probably stay that way_ for the whole season. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the girls, including Sonic.

"Okay." Said Coach Chuck, "Y'all can do your drills now. Guards on one end, bigs on the other."

The guys each went to the assigned areas on half-court based on their abilities. As usual for each of them, guards on one end doing shooting drills, playing off-ball denial, and using chairs of how to come off of a screen and big women doing rebound-tip drills, finishing close to the basket, and working on their post moves.

After their drills, Coach Chuck blew his whistle and told his players they're now gonna go over their plays. Twenty minutes have passed as the guys have went over every play Coach Chuck called.

Coach Chuck blew his whistle and told the guys to come center-court. They guys did as told, including Sonic, as Coach Chuck spoke to his players.

"Okay fellas, we had a good walk-through for today's practice. Y'all came to practice ready, focused and we executed our plays well. Now like I said before we started practice, I will name the starting lineups for tomorrow's game. The starting lineup I'll called up, will be like that throughout the whole season. Unless I made some changes or something else. But anyway, ... the starting lineups are...

"At Shooting Guard, Jet."

_'As always,'_ Jet said in his head. He, as a sophomore last year, was a starter at the same position he plays.

"At Small Forward, Luke."

Luke smirked and shrugged his left shoulder. He, for two years of playing Varsity basketball off the bench (now three years), is now a starter at Small Forward.

"At Center, Storm."

_'Heh,' _Storm said in her head. As a (now) three-year starter playing Varsity basketball for Coach Chuck, it's nothing new to him.

"At Power Forward, Ash."

Ash smirked and shrugged her right shoulder. Which shows it's nothing new to him since he was a starter last year, as a sophomore.

"And at Point Guard, ... Sonic."

_'Wow, I'm a starter,' _Sonic said in her head.

Huh, just like Amy, going from starting out as a Junior Varsity player, then being on the Varsity roster, to now becoming a starter? That is some cheese as well. **(A/N: Again sorry Chris Smoove.) ** As well as saying "hard work, pays off".

"Now," Coach Chuck said and continues, "for the ones I've picked out as being a starter, I did that because you five are the exact players I need on the floor, to start and finish off for the game. Don't be too cocky of being a starter just because I picked you five out; not only you five have earned the starting spot, you have to show me - night in and night out - of why you five were chosen as starters. Because, besides of being injured since that's part of the game I get that, if one of you five, or SOME I should say, slack off in practice, in game day, and off the court from during school or whatever, . . . your ass will be out of the starting lineup and seven of these players right here, . . . may take you spot. For the starters, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the starting five, including Sonic.

"For the reserves," said Coach Chuck, "do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the reserves.

Just like what Coach Vanilla address to her players, with that said from Coach Chuck, the starting five including Sonic have to show Coach Chuck of why he picked them as starters for his basketball team.

Coach Chuck smirked and nod. "Okay," he said, "bring it in."

The guys, including Coach Chuck, all put their hand up as Coach Chuck sounded off, "One, two, three ..."

"WARRIORS." Said the rest of the guys as they are now heading back to their locker room to get change and later go home.

So it's official. Sonic and Amy, as freshmen, are starters for their basketball team. Let's see how they'll play in their first Varsity game tomorrow.

**End of Chapter 11**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, another long chapter in the books for this fanfic.<strong>

**My god, Sonic and Amy are starters . . . as freshmen. Normally you'll see that in College Basketball. High School Ball that sometimes happens. **

**Their first game will be coming soon. So bare with me okay.**

****Now for the names with meanings with Sally Gwenelda (Sally Acorn), Hershey Inez (Hershey the Cat), and Honey Amberlyn (Honey the Cat).****

****For Sally Gwenelda (Sally Acorn), In both English and American, the names Sally and Gwenelda means- princess; because Sally Acorn is the princess of the Acorn Castle. Plain and simple.****

**For Hershey Inez (Hershey the Cat), In Spanish, the name Inez means- meek; because of her personality and in the comics, she was an easy target for Drago's (the Wolf) manipulation and eventual abuse. In other words, a bully's target.**

**And for Honey Amberlyn (Honey the Cat). In English, the name Amberlyn means- A jewel-quality fossilized resin; as a color the name refers to a warm honey shade; for her fur colored honey gold. But as cliché as I will explained, there's not really any information about Honey the Cat because she hasn't made an appearance in the Sonic-Archie Comics ...yet (only an cameo appearance). She only been mentioned as a playable character on Sonic the Fighters, the video game. So in other words, I just used her name Honey as her first name and added Amberlyn in it (as it was explained earlier) as her last name, just to match her yellow furred color.**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper (as always) saying, see y'all on the next up-coming chapter.**

**PS: R.I.P. to Slim Dunkin. One of my favorite rappers.**


	12. Sonic & Amy's First Varsity Game

**Before you read this chapter, here are some quick notes...**

**High School Basketball has four 8-minute quarters for each 4 periods, and unlike pro-basketball and college basketball it does not have a 24-second, 30-second nor 35-second shot-clock because of a state-by-state rule for high school basketball (information of the state-by-state shot-clock rule in high-school basketball will come soon).**

**And also, when you see this:** (8:00; 1Q), (7:59; 1Q) ... **I have put a time-limit and quarter number on every start of the paragraph as it signals the time remaining in the game by every quarter per live play. This is something I will be doing for now on. But keep in mind if you know basketball, every play per paragraph happens in a fast-normal pace. So along with the timer (minus the quarter number), you have to just visualize every play per paragraph in a fast-normal pace.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

**Sonic & Amy's First Varsity Game**

Wednesday has arrive as it's game day of the first regular-season game for the 2013-2014 high school basketball season for these male and female student-athletes of Knothole High School. For Sonic and Amy, it will be their first Varsity basketball game, as freshmen. These two hoopers didn't expect they will be on the Varsity roster that quickly and becoming starters for their teams. As it shows, hard work pays off.

This game, is a home game for Knothole High. Inside the gymnasium is about 900 people from local fans, students and faculty members watching and attending this game, of the 1,300 seating capacity inside the gymnasium. Many people don't know how this game will turned out, even though it's the first regular-season game, they just have to see it for themselves from their own two eyes.

For toady's game, Knothole High's boys and girls are hosting Bradford High School home of the Tigers located at the east side of Atlanta, Georgia. The girls will play first while the boys will chill with their music in their ears and watch the girls play.

For Bradford High's girls, they have decent-elite size on their roster with their guards around 5'4" to 5'9" and forwards and centers around 6'0" to 6'2" with a twelve women roster (in basketball term); not bad for a girls high school basketball team with that kind of size in their roster. Their playing style is a Balance offensive set; they like to keep their offense at a slow pace in half-court and the only time they'll play fast is when their coach lets them. Which isn't bad if you know basketball. On defense, the like to do 2-3 zone; their coach will let them go man if it's the right time to do that.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Inside Knothole High's Gymnasium: 6:00 PM- <span>_

_(Inside the girls' locker room)_

Inside the girls' locker room is where the girls are getting ready by suiting up for their first regular-season game against Bradford High's Lady Tigers. Their brand as a team is sponsored by Nike: to their uniforms, warm-up attire, team shoes, team short-sleeved shooting-shirts, and their basketballs.

For their uniforms, it's colored white (as the main color for home games) and blue (as the secondary color for road games), with the front of their jersey titled "Knothole" and the back of their jersey up top titled "Lady Warriors" colored blue including having the numbers from the front to back colored blue, the Nike symbol is on the right-hand side of their jersey and at the thigh section on the left side, the blue color has stripes at the collar, and thin stripes on the side from their jersey to their shorts. And for their short-length, it's around 7 to 9 inches long.

For their warm-up attire, it's a long-sleeved no-hooded zip-up jacket colored royal blue with the Nike symbol colored white. For their short-sleeved shooting-shirts, it's colored blue at the chest and arm area and white at the stomach area. For their team shoes, it's the high-top Lebron X's colored white and blue. For their basketballs, the type of basketballs they have is a Nike Elite Championship Airlock Leather Indoor Basketball - it's the type of basketball that has patten grip and lets the air inside the ball stays inflated with a cap inserted to prevent the ball losing air. And for the unexpected, they have Nike Elite socks white and blue stripped (at the Achilles area) for home games and blue and white stripped (at the Achilles area) for road games.

The girls each picked out the jersey-number to wear: Julie-Su picked number 0, Bunnie picked number 50, Barby picked number 15, Hershey picked number 24, Hope picked number 10, Ciara picked number 32, Lien-Da picked number 34, Honey picked number 30, Nic picked number 7, Sally picked number 11, Wave picked number 1, and Amy picked number 3.

It's no surprise for Amy because number 3 is from her favorite player, Allen Iverson.

After the girls picked out their number, they each started to suit up: putting their uniforms on first, tying their hair or dreadlocks in a ponytail, and some putting on the gear they will wear for the season. Amy, from the gear she bought from the mall the other day, wearing a grey and white no-sleeve McDavid padded vest underneath her jersey, white and grey Nike padded girdle underneath her shorts, white sleeved McDavid knee pads at her knees, and white and blue Nike Elite Socks. Julie-Su wearing a white Nike Pro Combat Elbow-Padded Arm Sleeve on her left arm, white and grey Nike Pro Combat Football girdle underneath her shorts (you'll know why she, as a female, is wearing that soon), white sleeved McDavid knee pads at her knees, and blue and white Nike Elite Socks. Bunnie wearing small white wristbands on both of her wrists, white tight compression no-padded girdle underneath her shorts, and white sleeved knee pads on both of her knees. Lien-Da, Barby, and the rest of the girls are wearing the white tight compression shorts underneath their shorts.

After they put on their uniforms, their gear, and their shooting shirts, all the girls gathered around Coach Vanilla (who's wearing a white polo shirt with the school logo at the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and black flats) and Coach Rosemary (who's also wearing a white polo shirt with the school logo at the left side of the chest area, but has black khaki pants, and low-top Shell Toe Adidas), where they are located at the white marker board discussing the game plan, and each took a seat.

Coach Vanilla went silent for a moment and looked at her players. "Now ladies," she spoke, "be true to yourselves... Are y'all nervous?"

All of the girls, including Amy, spoke and explained they are nervous while some are kinda nervous. For Amy you may wonder, she's nervous but confident of her game and for her teammates.

Coach Vanilla smirked and nodded. "Okay," she said, "I asked y'all that 'cus it's always like that when playing the first game of the regular season. Starting game one today, is the chance to prove who y'all are as a team and what y'all do as a team. For today's game, I want y'all to start off in a slow pace; the only time that we'll start running, is when to think it's the right time to go out and run. Last but not least, know your roles, play hard and smart, and most importantly..., know... how... to play the game of basketball, ladies. Lets go."

All the girls got up from their seats. Julie-Su and Wave each grab a Nike basketball (with Coach Rosemary carrying the rest of the Nike basketballs in a ball bag), and they all walked out from their locker room, to the hallway, into the two double-doors of where their gymnasium is at, also where they will present themselves of how they'll come out as a team. But first, they must wait until a warm-up song comes on.

Down at the other side of the double-doors, Bradford High's Lady Tigers came out first and presented themselves of how they come out as a team - six players running to the sideline and the other six players (totaling twelve) running to the baseline all the way to center-court and dabbed. Their team colors are green, yellow and white and their team shoes are the high-top 2014 Nike Hyperdunks.

For the Lady Warriors however, they are still lined up waiting for the song to drop. Three seconds later, an instrumental rap song Karate Chop by Future came on and the Lady Warriors all jogged inside their gymnasium and present themselves how they come out as a team.

As previously stated, inside the gymnasium is about 900 people from local fans, students and faculty members watching and attending this game, of the 1,300 seating capacity inside the gymnasium. Many people don't know how this game will turned out, even though it's the first regular-season game, they just have to see it for themselves from their own two eyes.

Five minutes are now ticking down as the two teams are now warming up of doing lay-up line and shooting drills. Thirty seconds have reached as the two teams all jogged to their benches as the five starters form two teams, each took off their shooting-shirts and sat on the bench to hear their names called. While the seven other players stand up side-by-side and low/high five to the starters.

The PA Announcer Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte, who keeps up with the players' name, fouls and the score in the score book, makes the announcement. _"May I have your attention please, ...The GHSA and its member schools have made a commitment to promote good sportsmanship by student-athletes, coaches, and spectators at all GHSA sanctioned events. Profanity, degrading remarks, and intimidating actions directed at officials or competitors will not be tolerated, and are grounds for removal from the event site. Spectators are not allowed to enter the competition area during warm-ups or while the contest is being conducted. Thank you for your cooperation in the promotion of good sportsmanship at today's event."_

That statement Mrs. Lupe addressed, represents the Georgia High School Association (GHSA) for every official in every sport in high school to hear before every game starts.

Mrs. Lupe continues, _"Now for the starting line-ups for the visiting Lady Tigers of Bradford High School,_

_"At (Point) Guard, the senior, number 10 Nikki Thomas."_ Nikki got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'4" with the playing-weight of 152 pounds, has light pale Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, blond hair (that's tied into a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and blue eyes. Her basketball attire is McDavid knee pads colored black and white tube socks.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 24 Monica Stewart."_ Monica got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'11" with the playing-weight of 172 pounds, has brown skin with a C-cup breast size, black hair (that's tied into a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her basketball attire is McDavid knee pads colored black and black tube socks.

_"At (Shooting) Guard, the senior, number 5 Jazmine Aaralyn."_ Jazmine got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'10" with the playing-weight of 154 pounds, has brown skin with a C-cup breast size, black hair (that's tied into a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders. Her basketball attire is McDavid arm sleeve with a built-in elbow pad colored black and white tube socks.

_"At Center, the sophomore, number 34 Regina Smith."_ Regina got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 6'1" with the playing-weight of 182 pounds, with light pale skin and purple dreadlocks (in a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders. Her basketball attire is McDavid sleeved knee pads colored black and white tube socks. **(A/N: Y****ou thought it was gonna be Regina Ferrum, didn't you?)**

_"And at (Small) Forward, the junior, number 1 Stacy Young."_ Stacy got up, high five her teammates and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'11" with the playing-weight of 162 pounds, has dark Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, black hair (that's ted into a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her basketball attire is McDavid knee pads colored black and black tube socks.

_"The head coach for the Lady Tigers is Lisa Banner. The assistant is Nicole Thomas."_ Coach Lisa Banner has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, green eyes, and brown colored hair that stops at her shoulders; her coaching attire is a black polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and low-top Shell Toe Adidas. Coach Nicole Thomas has light pale Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, light brown-colored hair stopping below her neck, and purple eyes; her coaching attire is a white dress shirt with lightweight black colored sports jacket, black khaki pants, and three inch black heels.

The rest of the players of Bradford High's Lady Tigers are: Brandy Lewis, Jody Bing, Carla Caden, Marry Moore, Katie Jones, Lola Smith, and Alexis Jones. Their physical appearance will appear soon.

Mrs. Lupe Wolf will now announce the starting line-up for the Lady Warriors of Knothole High. _"And now, the starting line-ups for our Lady Warriors, ..._

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 15 Barby Kadyn."_ Barby got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Point) Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Julie-Su Avyanna."_ Julie got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 50, Bunnie Charleigh."_ Bunnie got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 34 Lien-Da Avyanna."_ Lien-Da got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at (Shooting) Guard, the freshman, number 3 Amy Rose."_ Amy, with jitters, got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Lady Warriors is Daleen (Vanilla) Honbria. The assistant is Rosemary Prower."_

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams huddled at their benches and broke, as the starting five from both teams walked on the court, shook each others hands, and stood at the spots they stand at - Bunnie and Regina at center court, behind Bunnie is Amy behind Jazmine at one end of the court, Lien-Da and Monica next to each other between the half-court line, Barby and Stacy also next to each other between the half-court line, and behind Regina is Nikki in front of Julie-Su. The referee walks to center-court between Bunnie and Regina, holding Knothole's game ball, bounces the ball two times then tossing it up; both Bunnie and Regina jumped, the ball got tipped to Julie-Su as Bunnie won the tip, and the first high school regular-season game has began.

(7:59; 1Q) Julie-Su dribbles up-court at the middle while being guarded by Nikki seven yards away and seeing the Lady Tigers playing man-to-man defense, while also seeing Amy at the right side of the court at the three-point line, Lien-Da at the right-corner of the three-point line, Bunnie at the left-elbow of the free-throw line, and Barby at the left side of the three-point line. Julie gives it to Barby (who catches it and brings the ball up high, while Stacy is guarding her) as Julie cuts to the middle of the free-throw line with Bunnie setting the screen, and sets a screen for her sister Lien-Da. Lien-Da ran her defender into the screen her sister, Julie-Su, made as she goes to the left block, Bunnie going to the right side of the mid-range area, Julie-Su going to the right-corner three-point line, and Amy taking five steps back from the right side of the three-point line.

(7:49; 1Q) Lien-Da fronted Monica for post position, calling for it; Barby throws the ball to Lien-Da as she catches it and feels the right hand of Monica's on the right side of her lower back while also looking at the Lady Tiger's man-to-man defense seeing Stacy, Barby's man, at the left elbow of the free throw line. Lien-Da later faces-up on Monica and did some pump fakes that got Monica put her left arm up; she later jab-steps with her left foot to fake the baseline-drive seeing Monica bite at; Lien-Da right-hand dribbles to the paint with Monica trailing; she sees Stacy coming as Lien-Da picks-up her dribble and cuffs the ball with her left hand taking two steps, then jumping up with her left foot throwing the shot up with her right hand - with two box-out battles inside the paint, . . . . . and missed.

(7:42; 1Q) The ball bounced off of the back of the rim as Stacy grabs her 1st rebound of the game; looks around and sees Nikki at her left and throws it to her. Already with Knothole running up-court to get on defense, Nikki receives the pass and left-hand walk-dribbles up-court seeing the Lady Warriors also in man-to-man defense.

(7:39; 1Q) Nikki reaches to the middle of the half-court with Julie-Su on-balling three feet away. Nikki later throws the ball to the right at Jazmine as Nikki walks closer to the three-point line; Jazmine catches it and gets in a triple-threat position with Amy on-balling three feet away, she jab-steps with her right foot at Amy but she didn't bite at it; she looks to her right seeing Stacy off-balled three feet away from Barby and Lien-Da and Monica at the mid-range area. Jazmine later palms the ball with her right hand before telling her teammates to spread out; she backs up right-hand dribbling then points at Regina motioning her to come at the three-point line at Amy's left side. Regina comes up as Bunnie stays at the mid-range area because she's not a three point shooter, Nikki throws it to her and catches it. As Nikki jogs to the free-throw line with Amy following her as Monica, while being guarded by Lien-Da, comes to the middle of the three-point line and Regina throws the ball to her. Monica catches it, faces up with the ball above her head, and viewing the court. She looks to her left and sees Barby behind her teammate Stacy as she's setting a screen on Amy to free her teammate Jazmine. Jazmine goes to the screen set by her teammate Stacy with Amy dodging it to guard her man, Monica throws the ball to Jazmine and catches it from three-point range, gets in a triple-threat position and sees Amy coming to close out. She pulls up for three with box-out battles inside the paint, . . . . . and missed.

(7:29; 1Q) The ball bounced on the back of the rim as it tallies to the middle of the perimeter as Amy grabs her 1st rebound of her varsity high school basketball career. After Amy grab the rebound, she took a quick glance down court and sees an opening at the middle, and takes off by dribbling with her right hand. She spits the two defenders, Monica and Regina, from center-court with burst of speed, already reaches to the paint and lifts off from her left foot, backscratches the ball behind her neck, and finished strong with the two-hand jam. Getting her first 2 points of the game and for her arsity high school basketball career.

Knothole 2, Bradford 0.

_Time Down Possession... Knothole 17, Bradford 7. 4:20 left in the first quarter._

The Lady Warriors of Knothole High are playing a good game so far with there style of basketball. The girls are playing hard and playing smart. Julie-Su is the leading scorer so far with 10 points along with 3 assists. Amy, so far, isn't trying to do much as she now has 6 points, 2 assists, 1 steal, and 1 rebound, as she's clearly letting her game come to her, since it's only her first Varsity basketball game. For the rest of the Lady Warriors, Bunnie and Lien-Da haven't scored yet as they are being the anchors of the defensive end and grabbing rebounds, Barby has only 2 points, but is playing defense and grabbing rebounds; the reserves are doing okay so far, nothing fancy just doing their job.

The Lady Warriors now have the ball after the missed shot went out-of-bounds off of Jazmine's three-point attempt. Lien-Da and Amy came as Lien-Da will inbound the ball to Amy. Lien-Da got the ball from the referee and inbound it to Amy.

(4:20; 1Q) Amy catches it, faces up on her man Jazmine and gets low; she then crosses through the legs to her right, does a slow in-&-out move, takes off with Jazmine trailing. They reached to the left side of the half-court as Amy uses her left arm to protect her dribble as Jazmine puts her hands up and kinda moved out of the way to not get a foul. Amy, while still dribbling, sees she's behind Jazmine and continues to dribble all the way to the wide-open painted-area with Regina at the right elbow of the free-throw line. Amy spins and gathers, stops and sees she's close to the rim, rises up high off two feet and puts the ball up high, and jams it in with two hands. Getting point number 8.

**"OOOOOOOHHHH! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Knothole 19, Bradford 7.

(4:12; 1Q) Monica, after the dunk by Amy, grabs the ball and inbounds it to Jazmine. Jazmine receives the inbound-pass and dribbles up-court.

(4:09; 1Q) Jazmine reaches to the middle of the half-court with Amy on-balling three feet away. Jazmine dribbles to the right side of the half-court towards the three-point line seeing Regina at the right block fronting Bunnie for post position. Jazmine stops and picks up her dribble with Amy not closing-out to her as she knows the ball is going to the post, and [Jazmine] lobs it to Regina; Regina catches it with her left hand gathering it, as Jazmine backs up four steps to her left and Amy inside the perimeter doing ball-you-man.

(4:02; 1Q) At the right block with Regina and Bunnie. Regina feels Bunnie's left hand at the left side lf her lower back. She leans back that made Bunnie took her hand off of her back, as Regina sees the man-to-man defense of Knothole High and realized she can't go to the basket. She throws the ball back out to Jazmine, she catches it and sees Amy three feet away from her, pulls up for three with three box-out battles inside the paint, . . . . . and missed.

(3:55; 1Q) The ball bounced on the front of the rim as Lien-Da skies high for her 1st rebound, looks to her left seeing Amy and throws it to her. With Bradford running up-court to get on defense, Amy catches it and right-hand speed-dribbles up-court to the right side of the court.

She crosses to the right side of the half-court with Jazmine on-balling three feet away; Lien-Da (who was behind Amy) later comes setting a pick to the left on Jazmine, Amy dribbles to her left going to the pick with Jazmine going underneath the pick; Amy doesn't see an opening this time on the defense but does see Jazmine closing out to on-ball defend as Amy steps back with a hesitation move seeing she three feet of space; picks-up her dribble and pulls up for three with Jazmine coming to jump and contest or block her shot, Amy releases it out of her hand and holds up her right arm, felt the bump from Jazmine and (*whistle blued*) . . . . . and makes it. As that gives Amy 11 points and Jazmine her 1st foul of the game.

Knothole 22, Bradford 7.

After the three-point shot by Amy, she still held up her right arm with a grin on her face, with her teammates congratulating her giving her dabs. And with Amy holding up three fingers from her same hand and does the Carmelo Anthony three-finger sided-headed jabs three times. She walks to the free-throw line, with Regina, Bunnie and Jazmine to the left, Monica, Lien-Da and Stacy and the right, Julie-Su and Nikki at the left side of the three-point line, and Barby at the right side of the three-point line.

The referee walks underneath the basket holding the basketball, puts his left hand up showing one finger signaling one shot for everybody, and later threw the bounce-pass to Amy.

Amy catches it and does her free-throw routine: looks down then spins the ball on her left hand, puts the ball underneath her chin then looks up at the rim taking three dribbles, took one last dribble then bend her knees glancing at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand and releases it with a textbook shooting form, ... ...and hits nothing but net. That now gives Amy 12 points as she and the rest of her teammates jogs up-court to get on defense

Knothole 23, Bradford 7.

(3:49; 1Q) Regina, after the made free-throw by Amy, grabs the ball and inbounds it to Jazmine. (3:48; 1Q) Jasmine receives the inbound-pass and left-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

Jazmine reaches to the middle of the half-court with Amy on-balling three feet away. Jazmine later passes the ball to the right side of the court towards Stacy; Stacy catches it with Barby on-balling three feet away as Jazmine (with Amy following) is cutting to the middle of the paint as Stacy sees she's not nowhere-near open. Stacy later gets into a triple-threat position with Barby still on-balling three feet away as she calls Regina, who was at the right elbow of the free-throw line, to set a pick to the right. Regina (with Bunnie following) comes and sets a pick towards Barby's left side. Stacy goes to the pick towards the right baseline as Bunnie rotates to Stacy; Stacy later looked to her right seeing Nikki and gives it to her. Nikki catches it seeing Stacy cutting to the basket with Barby following her signaling to Nikki she's not open.

(3:39; 1Q) Nikki gets in a triple-threat position as she's being guarded by Julie-Su. Nikki checks her defensive-stance and sees she's in a front position and the Lady Warrior's man-to-man defense and sees it's aligned perfectly to stop the dribble penetration. She later takes slow-speed dribble to the middle of the front-court and later sees Julie backing her off from six feet. She looks at Regina and tells her to come to the elbow of the free-throw line on Julie's left side and later looks to her left and sees Amy and Barby at the right close to the paint at the close-range area. By keeping her dribble low with her right hand, she walks up to Julie-Su, slowly dribbles to the right and sees her going to the pick, and quickly does a crossover to her left now driving to the paint. She later does a hop-step by cuffing the ball in traffic between Amy and Barby from her left and Bunnie from her right-

(3:30; 1Q) Amy stripped it from the left side as Amy gathers the ball and holds it - getting steal number 1. She did that because she couldn't go cost-to-cost down court.

Amy, after seeing all of the players running/jogging up-court, left-hand jog-dribbles up-court. She later reached to the middle of the half-court stopping towards three-point range, sees the opening inside the painted-area and attacks; Amy sees Regina in the paint and spins to her right before picking-up her dribble, goes up with her right hand then softly throws it off the glass and scores. Getting point number 14.

Knothole 25, Bradford 7.

Coach Lisa Banner of the Bradford Lady Tiges had enough and (*whistle blued*) calls a timeout. The Knothole Lady Warriors so far are running away with it, even though it's only the first quarter. The two teams each walked to their benches as the Lady Tigers of Bradford High are getting sloppy and the Lady Warriors of Knothole High's reserves are congratulating to the starters.

_Time Down Possession... Knothole 31, Bradford 17. 8:00 to start the 2nd quarter._

Both teams were playing good so far by playing _their_ style of basketball in the first quarter. For the Knothole Lady Warriors, for a run-and-gun team they were playing hard and smart offensively and defensively, they ran the pick and roll/pop in the first quarter, hitting shots that they know they can hit, and being smart both on offense and defense. For the Bradford Lady Tigers, for a slow-pace offensive team they were setting up their offense a half-court and were executing their plays, even though they are only down by fourteen (31 to 17). Hey they want to see how it will set up for the tempo of this game.

The leading scorers are Julie-Su with 18 points and Nikki with 12 points. The assists leaders are Julie-Su with 4 and Monica with 3. The leading rebounders are Lien-Da and Bunnie both with 6 rebounds and Regina with 5. What about Amy Rose you may wonder, she still has 14 points of 9 of 12 (75%) shooting from the perimeter and only 1 for 1 (100%) from both three-point range and the free-throw line, along with 3 rebounds, 1 assists, and 1 steal. As previously stated, she's really letting her game come to her, besides the fact that she's having a high shooting percentage in her first Varsity game as a freshman.

The second quarter is going to start with some new players on the court on both teams.

Knothole's five on the court...

PG: Sally  
>SG: Wave<br>SF: Amy  
>PF: Lien-Da<br>C: Honey

Bradford High's new five on the court...

PG: Brandy  
>SG: Stacy<br>SF: Monica  
>PF: Katie<br>C: Lola

Let's know Katie, Brandy, and Lola of Bradford High...

Katie Jones is a 6'1", 172 pound junior big/tall girl at the Forward position, and shoots with her right hand. Just like Nic and Mighty, she's a Hybrid Forward that can play either Small Forward or Power Forward. On offense, she is a scoring big who can shoot from the perimeter from mid-range to three-point range, but she's an average finisher in the paint in traffic. On defense, she's an average shot blocker and can move her feet to guard any Forward and sometimes a Shooting Guard. Her physical appearance has light pale with burnt orange medium length hair, and brown eyes. Her basketball attire is white long socks and team shoes.

Brandy Lewis is a 5'9", 144 pound junior Point Guard who shoots with her right hand. Just like Sally, she's a Pass-First Point Guard who is always setting up her teammates and looking for the open man, but can score when called upon. Her best ability is keeping her teammates involve of keeping their emotions (including hers) in check, being the leader on the floor, and knowing what play to run of how the defense is playing. On defense is where she sometimes struggle, she'll help out by rotating on the weak side, but her struggle is staying in-front of her defender because she's an average on-ball defender. Her physical appearance has dark brown skin, black medium length hair tied up in a ponytail, and green eyes. Her basketball attire is the team Nike Elite socks and team shoes.

Lola Smith is a 6'1", 177 pound senior big/tall girl at both Power Forward and Center who shoots with her right hand. Just like Honey, she's not a big-time scorer, but she'll score from close range and inside the paint. What she's known for is her rebounding effort, setting screens, defensive awareness of taking charges or blocking shots, and making hustle plays. Truly meaning, she's a blue-collar type of player. Her physical appearance has light skin, with dreadlocks (in a ponytail) colored dark red hanging down to her shoulders, and blue eyes. Her basketball attire is a built-in elbow padded arm sleeve on her left arm and Nike Elite team socks.

(8:00; 2Q) The two teams walked on the floor to resume the game and start the second quarter. The Bradford Lady Tigers will get the ball to start off the second quarter; as Lola will inbound the ball to Brandy from the baseline. (*Whistle blued*) The referee gave the ball to Lola as she inbound it to her Brandy (7:59; 2Q), and the second quarter begins.

(7:57; 2Q) Brandy left-hand dribbles to the middle of the half-court with Julie-Su on-balling five feet away. Brandy glances to her left and sees Stacy, throws a chest-pass to her but Amy Rose picks off the lazy pass with her right hand, and gathers it with her left hand as she took off down court freely, reaches to the paint, goes up off of her left foot and brings the ball up high with both hands, and safely finishes it with a slam dunk.

Knothole 32, Bradford 17.

Here's how Amy intercept that pass. When Brandy looked to her left at Stacy, she didn't think Amy will pick the pass off, because Stacy was at the right wing (right side) of the three-point line and Amy was at the mid-range area. What was Amy doing, she was doing ball-you-man. When Amy saw Brandy looked at Stacy, she stepped up a little, sees the pass coming, and picked it off and had a fast break-breakaway dunk down court. Good read and great steal by Amy Rose. That now gives Amy 16 points, along with 3 rebounds, 1 assists, and now 2 steals.

(7:52; 2Q) Brandy and Stacy both ran back down court to get the ball back as Amy jogs back down court to get back on defense. Stacy gets the ball to inbound on the left side, sees Brandy also on the left side and Amy jogged back down court and throws it to her-

(7:48; 2Q) Amy picks it off again, reaches the painted-area and goes up, and does a reverse lay-up with her left hand.

Knothole 34, Bradford 17.

Here's how Amy intercept that pass... again. After her breakaway dunk off a stolen pass she caused, she sees Stacy and Brandy jog down court to get the ball back and inbound. Amy took a quick glance at the inbounder (which was Stacy) and Brandy. Amy was behind Brandy of her left side, stops and picks off the inbound pass, and later know what happened next. That was one of those moves you just can't teach at times. That now gives Amy 18 points, along with 3 rebounds, 1 assists, and now 3 steals.

_Time Down Possession... Knothole 40, Bradford 25. 4:30 left in the 2nd quarter._

The Knothole Lady Warriors ended up increasing their lead to fifteen by getting baskets on one end and defensive-stops on the other end. That's what Coach Vanilla preaches to her players, getting good defensive-stops and have momentum on offense by trusting one another, which makes the game so much easy and fun. For the Bradford Lady Tigers, (by looking at the score) they seem to be struggling on offense because of the Lady Warriors are playing fundamental-defense by still playing man-to-man.

The leading scorers for Knothole High is still Julie-Su as she now has 20 points, along with 5 assists, 3 rebounds, and 2 steals. What about Amy you may say, so far she still has 18 points, along with 6 rebounds, 3 assists, 1 block and 3 steals; it looks like she's taking over this game, but as previously stated, clearly she's letting her game come to her, since it's only her first Varsity basketball game.

For the rest of the Lady Warriors of Knothole High, the starters (which are Bunnie, Lien-Da, and Barby) are doing good. Bunnie has 11 points, 7 rebounds and 2 blocks. For Barby, she isn't a factor of her scoring as she has only 6 points, but has 2 rebounds and 1 steal - so you're probably gonna say "she isn't doing anything" because of the statistics she has right now, what she really doing is being the defensive anchor on the perimeter because that's her specialty. Lien-Da scored 10 points, including 6 rebounds and 1 block - just like Barby (except that she plays inside the paint), she's also being the defensive anchor for her teammates.

Let's get back into the game shall we...

(4:30; 2Q) Knothole High has the ball after the made shot by Brandy Lewis of Bradford High. Lien-Da inbounds the ball to her half-sister Julie-Su. Julie receives it and dribbles, with her right hand, up-court and medium-speed. She crossed half-court as shes the Bradford Lady Tigers now playing 2-3 zone - with Brandy (left) and Stacy (right) up top, Lola in the middle of the paint, Monica at the left block, and Katie on the right block. Julie also looks at her teammates and sees Amy on the left wing of the three-point line, Bunnie at the middle of the free-throw line, Barby at the right corner of the three-point line, and her sister Lien-Da, who jogged back down court, stops 22 feet of the three-point line on the right wing.

(4:20; 2Q) Lien-Da and Julie-Su both looked at each other as Julie (still dribbling with her right hand) used her left arm and hand and points at Brandy's right, motioning her half-sister Lien-Da to set a pick to the left. Lien-Da went to where Brandy is at (which she's at the left side of the 2-3 zone) and sets a screen. Julie dribbled the ball to her left hand and goes to the screen, glances Brandy going to the screen and seeing her going underneath the screen, sees Amy moving up and Katie coming to close out onto Julie, Julie stops and gathers, turns and spins by using her left foot, and throws a chest-pass to Amy at the three-point area. Amy receives the pass from Julie-Su, gathers and squares herself, pulls up from three-point range, . . . . . and hits nothing but nylon.

Knothole 40, Bradford 25.

That now gives Amy Rose 21 points on 11 of 14 (78%) shooting from the perimeter and only 2 for 2 (100%) from both three-point range and 1 for 1 (100%) from the free-throw line, along with 3 rebounds, 1 assists, and 3 steals.

_Sim to the end of the game..._

The Knothole Lady Warriors come away with an easy victory over the Bradford Lady Tigers with the score - Knothole's 107, to Bradford's 60, blowing them out by forty-seven points. The Lady Warriors of Knothole High were playing great basketball of their style of play - by running and gunning and slowing down when need to (which is a good idea, if needed). For the starters, Julie-Su led the team in scoring with 29 points on 17 of 22 (77%) shooting on the perimeter, 2 of 3 (66%) from three-point range and 6 of 6 (100%) from the free-throw line; along with 8 assists, 6 rebounds, and 3 steals. Amy had 25 points on 13 of 25 (52%) shooting on the perimeter, 2 of 3 (66%) from three-point range and 6 of 6 (100%) from the free-throw line; along with 6 rebounds, 4 assists, and 4 steals. Barby had 12 points on 5 of 7 (71%) shooting on the perimeter and 1 of 1 (100%) from the free-throw line; along with 7 rebounds, 2 steals, and 1 block. Lien-Da had 14 points on 4 of 8 (50%) shooting on the perimeter and inside the paint, along with 8 rebounds and 2 blocks. Bunnie also had 14 points on 4 of 8 (50%) shooting on the perimeter and inside the paint, but had 7 rebounds and 4 blocks. For the reserves, they played good as well - Wave led the reserves in scoring with 14 points (on 5 of 10 (100%) shooting on the perimeter) off the bench, along with 3 assists and 1 rebound. The rest of the reserves scored with single-digit points, as well as playing their role.

_**-After the Game: Inside the girls' locker room-**_

After the game, the girls went to their locker room and each congratulate themselves of an easy victory over the Lady Tigers of Bradford High.

Coach Vanilla later came in the locker room and address to her players. "Alright ladies great win today. I have nothing to say of how great y'all played. Now don't get too excited of y'all selves, we got a long way to go for the rest of this season. Bring it in."

The girls all gathered around Coach Vanilla. "Make sure everyone of ya go home safely and get out of trouble. If y'all want, y'all can watch the boys play. Okay Warriors on three. One, two, three..."

"WARRIORS." Said the girls.

The rest of the girls all started to pack their stuff and exited out of their locker room to either watched the boys play or go home. For Amy, she's gonna watch her boyfriend Sonic to see how well he'll play on his first Varsity basketball game.

* * *

><p><em><span>-Inside Knothole High's Gymnasium: 8:00 PM- <span>_

When the fourth quarter struck during the girls' basketball game, Sonic and the boys got up out of their seats from the bleachers, and went straight into their locker room to get ready for their game against Bradford High's boys. Bradford High's boys are an up-tempo team that would like to get off a good start, their defense is sometimes 2-3 Zone or man-to-man, to start off with and/or switched into. For their size, their guards are around 5'8" to 6'1" (not bad) and their bigs are around 6'3" to 6'5" (still not bad)

_(Inside the boys' locker room)_

Inside the boys' locker room is where the guys are getting ready by suiting up for their first regular-season game against the boys of Bradford High's Tigers. Just like the girls, their brand as a team is sponsored by Nike - to their uniforms including their warm-up attire, team shoes, team short-sleeved shooting-shirts, and their basketballs.

For their uniforms, it's colored white (as the main color for home games) and blue (as the secondary color for road games), with the front of their jersey titled "Knothole" and the back of their jersey up top titled "Warriors" colored blue including having the numbers from the front to back colored blue. The Nike symbol is on the right-hand side of their jersey and at the thigh section on the left side, the blue color has stripes at the collar, and wide stripes on the side from their jersey to their shorts. The length of the boys' shorts are around 9 to 11 inches.

For their warm-up attire, it's a long-sleeved no-hooded zip-up jacket colored royal blue with the Nike symbol colored white. For their short-sleeved shooting-shirts, it's colored blue at the chest and arm area and white at the stomach area. For their team shoes, it's the high-top Nike Hyperdunks of 2014 colored white and blue. For their basketballs it's just like the girls, the type of basketballs they have is a Nike Elite Championship Airlock Leather Indoor Basketball - it's the type of basketball that has patented grip and lets the air inside the ball stays inflated with a cap inserted to prevent the ball losing air. And for the unexpected, they have Nike Elite socks white and blue stripped (at the Achilles area) for home games and blue and white stripped (at the Achilles area) for road games.

The guys each picked out the jersey-number to wear: Jet picked number 0, Storm picked number 34, Luke picked number 12, Knuckles picked number 24, Shadow picked number 10, Silver picked number 32, Ash picked number 4, Mighty picked number 30, Antoine picked number 7, Derrick picked number 11, Cyrus picked number 20, Brandon picked number 5, and Sonic picked number 1.

It's no surprise for Sonic because number 1 is from his favorite player, Derrick Rose.

After the boys picked out their number, they each started to suit up: putting their uniforms on first, tying their hair (well some of the guys are) or dreadlocks in a ponytail, and some putting on the gear they will wear for the season. Sonic, from the gear he bought from the mall the other day, is wearing a grey and white no-sleeve McDavid padded vest underneath her jersey, white and grey Nike padded girdle underneath her shorts, white sleeved McDavid knee pads at her knees, and white and blue Nike Elite Socks. Jet is wearing a white and grey Nike Pro Combat Football girdle underneath his shorts (you'll know why he is wearing that soon), white sleeved McDavid knee pads at his knees, and blue and white Nike Elite Socks. Storm is wearing small white wristbands on both of her wrists, white tight compression no-padded girdle underneath her shorts, and white sleeved knee pads on both of her knees. Ash, Luke, and the rest of the guys are wearing the white tight compression shorts underneath their shorts.

After they put on their uniforms, their gear, and their shooting shirts, all the boys gathered around Coach Chuck (who's wearing a navy blue polo shirt with the school logo at the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and black flats) and Coach Locke (who's also wearing a navy blue polo shirt with the school logo at the left side of the chest area, but has black khaki pants, and all-white low-top Shell Toe Adidas), where they are located at the white marker board discussing the game plan, and each took a seat.

Coach Chuck went silent for a moment and looked at his players, including his nephew Sonic. "Now fellas," he spoke, "be true to yourselves... Are y'all nervous?"

All of the guys, including Sonic, spoke and explained they are nervous while some are kinda nervous. For Sonic you may wonder, he's nervous but confident of his game and for his teammates.

Coach Chuck smirked and nodded. "Okay," he said, "I asked y'all that 'cus it's like that when playing the first game of the regular season. Starting game one today, is the chance to prove who y'all are as a team and what y'all do as a team. For today's game, I want y'all to start off in a slow pace; the only time that we'll start running, is when to think it's the right time to go out and run. Last but not least, know your roles, play hard and smart, and most importantly..., know... how... to play the game of basketball, guys. Lets go."

All the boys got up from their seats. Jet and Brandon each grab a Nike basketball (with Coach Locke carrying the rest of the Nike basketballs in a ball bag), and they all walked out from their locker room, to the hallway, into the two double-doors of where their gymnasium is at, also where they will present themselves of how they'll come out as a team. But first, they must wait until a warm-up song comes on.

Down at the other side of the double-doors, the boys of the Bradford High Tigers came out first and presented themselves of how they come out as a team - six players running to the sideline and the other six players (totaling twelve) running to the baseline all the way to center-court and dabbed. Oh and just like the girls, their team colors are green, yellow and white and their team shoes are the high-top 2014 Nike Hyperdunks.

For the Warriors however, they are still lined up waiting for the song to drop. Three seconds later, an instrumental song called "I'm Back" by T.I. came on and the Warriors all jogged inside their gymnasium and present themselves how they come out as a team.

As previously stated, inside the gymnasium is about 900 people from local fans, students and faculty members watching and attending this game, of the 1,300 seating capacity inside the gymnasium. Many people don't know how this game will turned out, even though it's the first regular-season game, they just have to see it for themselves from their own two eyes.

Five minutes are now ticking down as the two teams are now warming up of doing lay-up line and shooting drills. Thirty seconds have reached as the two teams all jogged to their benches as the five starters form two teams, each took off their shooting-shirts and sat on the bench to hear their names called. While the seven other players stand up side-by-side and low/high five to the starters.

The PA Announcer Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte, who keeps up with the players' name, fouls and the score in the score book, makes the announcement. _"May I have your attention please, ...The GHSA and its member schools have made a commitment to promote good sportsmanship by student/athletes, coaches, and spectators at all GHSA sanctioned events. Profanity, degrading remarks, and intimidating actions directed at officials or competitors will not be tolerated, and are grounds for removal from the event site. Spectators are not allowed to enter the competition area during warm-ups or while the contest is being conducted. Thank you for your cooperation in the promotion of good sportsmanship at today's event."_

Mrs. Lupe continues, _"Now for the starting line-ups for the visiting Tigers of Bradford High School,_

_"At (Shooting) Guard, the senior, number 10 Jeff Young."_ Jeff got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'1" with the playing-weight of 182 pounds, with light skin, smoke grey short buzz cut hair, and blue colored eyes. His basketball attire is McDavid knee pads colored black and white tube socks.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 24 Lamar Stewart."_ Lamar got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'4" with the playing-weight of 187 pounds, with brown skin, black short natural wave hair, and brown eyes. His basketball attire is McDavid knee pads colored black and black tube socks.

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 5 Jason Mitchel."_ Jason got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'3" with the playing-weight of 192 pounds, has light pale skin, dreadlocks (in a ponytail) colored orange that stops at his shoulders, and brown colored eyes. His basketball attire is McDavid arm sleeve with a built-in elbow pad colored black and white tube socks.

_"At Center, the sophomore, number 34 Kendrick Malone."_ Kendrick got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'5" with the playing-weight of 202 pounds, has light-dark skin, dreadlocks (in a ponytail) colored purple that stops at his shoulders. His basketball attire is McDavid sleeved knee pads colored black and white tube socks**.**

_"And at (Point) Guard, the junior, number 1 Patric Young."_ Patric got up, high five his teammates and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6 feet with the playing-weight of 172 pounds, has light-dark skin, black hair in a low-top box fade, and brown eyes. His basketball attire is McDavid knee pads colored black and black tube socks.

_"The head coach for the Tigers is LaMarcus Pallatin. The assistant is Walter Thomas."_ Coach LaMarcus Pallatin has light brown skin, green colored eyes, and buzz cut hair colored brown; his coaching attire is a black polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and low-top Shell Toe Adidas. Coach Walter Thomas has brown skin with black shaved hair and brown eyes; his coaching attire is a white dress shirt with lightweight black colored sports jacket, black khaki pants, and brown dress shoes.

The rest of the players of Bradford High's Tigers are: Omar Lewis, Jeff Kaelem, Cris Charles, Marcus Moore, Keise Jones, Lou Smith, and Alvin Scott. Their physical appearance will appear soon.

Mrs. Lupe Wolf will now announce the starting line-up for the Warriors of Knothole High. "And now, the starting line-ups for the Knothole Warriors,

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 12 Luke Farrell."_ Luke got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Shooting) Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Jet Hawkington."_ Jet got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 34, Storm Albarran."_ Storm got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 4 Ash Willard."_ Ash got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at (Point) Guard, the freshman, number 1 Maurice Drummond."_ Sonic, with jitters, got up, high five his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Warriors is Chuck Adelbert. The assistant is Locke Heahweard."_

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams huddled at their benches and broke, as the starting five from both teams walked on the court, shook each others hands, and stood at the spots they stand at: Storm and Kendrick at center court, behind Storm is Sonic behind Jeff at one end of the court, Luke and Jason next to each other between the half-court line, Ash and Lamar also next to each other between the half-court line, and behind Kendrick is Patric in front of Jet. The referee walks to center-court between Storm and Kendrick, holding Knothole's game ball - because they're the home team, bounced the ball two timesthen tosses it up, both Storm and Kendrick jumped, the ball got tipped to Sonic as Storm won the tip, and the first high school regular-season game for the boys has began.

(7:59; 1Q) Sonic dribbles (with his right hand) up-court as he's being guarded by Jeff and seeing the Tigers in 2-3 Zone: with Jeff (left) and Patric (right) up-top, Jason at the right wing of the mid-range area and Lamar at the left wing of the mid-range area, and Kendrick in the middle of the paint. With Sonic looking around and standing at the middle of their half-court, he sees Jet at the right wing at the three-point area and Luke at the left wing of the three-point area, Storm at the left block and Ash at the right block.

(7:50; 1Q) Sonic calls Ash to come to the free-throw line, picks up his dribble and sees Jeff and Patric not closing the free-throw passing area, and lobs it to Ash. Ash catches it and puts the ball above his head, and faces the basket while also looking at the defense and his teammates - Sonic moving to the right corner of the three-point area, Storm moving to the right block, Luke sliding to the left wing of the three-point area, and Jet moving up to the top of the key (middle of the court).

(7:44; 1Q) Ash throws the ball back out to Jet, he catches it as Ash comes out of the free-throw line and set a screen on Patric (at his left) to the right. Jet went to the screen as he slowly but patiently drove to their zone defense. Jet sees Lamar (of Bradford High) coming to close out the dribble penetration. Sonic later comes up to the right wing of the three-point area. Jet passed the ball to Sonic. He squares himself up, pulls up for a shot from three-point range (with Ash and Lamar, Storm and Kendrick, and Luke coming to the paint for a rebound), . . . . and missed on his first field goal attempt.

(7:39; 1Q) Lamar of Bradford High grabbed the rebound of the missed shot from Sonic. He looks to his far left and see Jeff and throws the ball to him-

(7:35; 1Q) Sonic came out of nowhere and picks the pass off, goes to the paint (without Lamar trying to block it), jumps off his left foot with the ball at his right hand up high, and dunks it.

And not only that, those are the first two points for Sonic in his high school Varsity basketball career.

Knothole 2, Bradford 0.

(7:32; 1Q) Lamar grabs the ball after the dunk from Sonic and inbound the ball to Jeff, their Point Guard.

(7:30; 1Q) Jeff receives the ball from Jeff and dribbles (with his right hand) up-court seeing where his teammates are at and sees he's being guarded by Sonic while also seeing Knothole playing man-to-man defense. Jeff is at the top of the key and calls Kendrick to set a pick to the left (at Sonic's right side). Jeff went to the pick, with Sonic going underneath the screen and Storm following his opposing man Kendrick. Jeff sees the pick and roll/pop didn't work as he decides to go one-on-one on Sonic.

(7:23; 1Q) Jeff is now at the left wing and sees Sonic is five feet away from him seeing he's not gonna play him tight (smart idea). Jeff, by keeping his dribble low, walks up to Sonic by slowly dribbling with his right hand, crosses left between his legs, crosses back to his right (completing the killer-crossover), took a quick glance at Sonic and sees he's playing good defense, decides to step back, gathers himself, pulls up as a left handed shooter with Sonic contesting his shot (also with Ash and Lamar, and Storm and Kendrick boxing out for a rebound), . . . . and missed.

(7:17; 1Q) The ball bounced off the back of the rim hard as it trailed to the free-throw line area as Sonic is right there to get his first rebound of the game. He took a quick glance at Jeff and his surroundings, and decides to safely hold on to the ball and wait for everybody to go down court.

(7:14; 1Q) Sonic sees it's now clear and starts to jog up-court (dribbling with his left hand). He crosses half-court and sees Bradford still in 2-3 Zone and sees his teammates standing at certain spots: Ash at the free-throw line, Storm at the right block, Jet at left corner three-point area, and Luke at the right wing of the three-point area.

(7:09; 1Q) Next he calls Ash to come set a pick on Patric (at his right side) to the left. Sonic patiently goes to the pick, but sees Patric going to the pick and also sees Jeff sagging off at his spot, and attacked the zone to the paint. He hop steps to his right after he picked up his dribble, cuffs the ball, throws up a floater with his right hand, hits the backboard and goes in for two points. And four points for Sonic and for the team.

Knothole 4, Bradford 0.

_Time Down Possession... Knothole 17, Bradford 9._

Knothole now has 17 with Bradford's 9 with 4:20 remaining in the first quarter. Both teams are doing good so far. For Knothole High, they are playing hard and smart - being patient on offense against the 2-3 Zone and playing hard on defense by rotating to the week side of the man-to-man defense. For Bradford High, They are playing good so far, even though they are only down by eight (17 to 9), it's exactly how they wanna start off.

For the leading scorers, Sonic is leading the team in scoring with 10 points on 4 of 4 (100%) shooting on the perimeter and 2 of 2 (100%) from the free-throw line without a missed shot, but also has 3 assists, still 1 rebound and 1 steal, Jet and Storm both have 5 points, and Luke has only 2 points.

(4:20; 1Q) Bradford High's Jeff pulls up for a shot from mid-range and missed.

(4:18; 1Q) The ball bounced off the rim to the left as Sonic grabbed his 2nd rebound. He later sees an opening and sprints down court dribbling with his right hand. While sprinting and dribbling, he sees two players of Bradford High's guards, Jeff and Patric, at the half-court area and he splits the two of 'em, already reached to the paint, by using his athleticism - taking off from his left foot and cocks both of his arms back behind his head, and finished strong with the two-hand jam. As that now gives him 12 points on 5-of-5 shooting on the field, still perfect on the perimeter at 100%.

Knothole 19, Bradford 9.

(4:16; 1Q) Sonic ran back down court to get back on defense, as Jeff will inbound the ball to his teammate Patric. Patric receives the ball from Jeff and jogs up-court with Sonic now guarding Patric and Jet guarding Jeff. Knothole High are still in man-to-man.

(4:13; 1Q) Patric safely throws the ball back to Jeff as he dribbles to the left side of the court and later look and see how the defense is playing, and sees it's aligned okay. Jeff later throws the ball back out to Patric-

(4:10; 1Q) Sonic sees it coming and deflects it as the ball safely went to the other side of the half-court with Sonic following the ball.

(4:08; 1Q) Sonic went to the deflected-ball and gathers it with his right hand, getting his 2nd steal of the game. He took a quick glance from behind and sees Patric coming. Sonic took three dribbles (with his right hand) already reaching closely to the basket at the painted-area, quickly glanced at Patric seeing him coming, gathers and lifts off of his left foot with Patric jump off of his left foot to use his right hand to block his shot, (Sonic) cocks his right arm back, (*whistle blued*) and flushes it. Plus the foul.

That gives Sonic 14 points and now 6-of-6 shooting on the perimeter on 100%.

Knothole 21, Bradford 9.

(4:04; 1Q) The whole gym erupted with excitement of Sonic doing a poster dunk on Patric. Sonic looked at the crowd of the gymnasium, and just grinned of his impressive play.

The players later all lined up at the free-throw area as Sonic will go to the line for the possible three-point play.

At the left side of the paint is: Lamar, Ash and Patric. At the right side of the paint is: Kendrick and Storm. Behind Sonic are: Jet and Jeff at the left, and Luke and Jason at the right.

The referee got underneath the basket with the ball at his right hand and held up one finger with his left hand signaling 'one shot'. The ref throws a bounce pass to Sonic as he catches it and does his free-throw routine - cuffs the ball with two hands, puts it behind his neck and took a deep breath, brings it back at his chest, looks down and take three dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for eight seconds, brings his shooting form up, releases it while holding his follow-through, . . . . and hits nothing but net. That now gives him 15 points and still 6-of-6 shooting on the perimeter on 100% and also 3-of-3 on the free-throw line also on 100%.

Bradford High's Head Coach LaMarcus Pallatin calls a timeout to get things right for his players as the Knothole Warriors are running away with it.

_Time Down Possession... Knothole 40, Bradford 27. _

Knothole now has 40 to Bradford's 27 with 6:00 (six minutes) remaining in the 2nd quarter. For Knothole High, it's the same old-same old - playing hard and smart. Just plain and simple, nothing fancy Sonic is leading the team in scoring with 17 points with 7 of 9 (77%) from the perimeter and still 3 of 3 (100%) from the free-throw line, but also has 4 assists, 3 rebounds, and still 2 steals. Jet has 11 points and 4 rebounds. Storm has 7 points most on offensive rebounds and post moves, but has 5 rebounds and 2 blocks. Their role players are doing well, Shadow leads all role players with 5 points and the rest of the role players haven't scored yet but were called when needed (except Cyrus, Silver, and Derrick).

Knothole's five on the court are: Sonic at Point Guard, Shadow at Shooting Guard, Luke at Small Forward, Knuckles at Power Forward, and Ash at Center. Bradford's five on the court are: Jeff at Point Guard, Omar at Shooting Guard, Marcus Moore at Small Forward, Lamar at Power Forward, and Cris at Center.

Lets know Omar, Marcus, and Cris...

Cris Charles is a 6'3", 200 pound junior big man at Power Forward/Center who shoots with his right hand. Just like Knuckles, he's not a big-time scorer, but he'll score from close range and inside the paint. What he's known for is his rebounding effort, setting screens, defensive awareness of taking charges or blocking shots, and making hustle plays. Truly meaning, he's a blue-collar type of player. His physical appearance has light brown skin, and blue colored eyes. His basketball attire is a built-in elbow padded arm sleeve on his left arm and Nike team Elite socks and shoes.

Omar Lewis is a 6 foot, 188 pound junior Shooting Guard who shoots with his right hand. He's a scoring Guard who is always looking to score when called upon or run the offense. On defense is where he sometimes struggle, he'll help out by rotating on the weak side, but his struggle is staying in-front of his defender because he's an average on-ball defender. His physical appearance has dark brown skin, black short faded hair, and green eyes. His basketball attire is the team Nike Elite socks and team shoes.

Marcus Moore is a 6'2", 192 pound senior Forward who shoots with his right hand. Just like Mighty, he's a Hybrid Forward that can play either Small Forward or Power Forward, but has upper body and lower body strength in him. On offense, he'll score if he wants too on the perimeter (which is not a bad idea); he can handle the ball but isn't a shifty ball-handler, just a normal ball-handler. On defense is where he takes pride in: staying in front of his defender, rotating when need to, and getting a steal by intercepting or pickpocketing out of their hand. His physical appearance has brown skin, black short faded hair (only around his eyes and tail as rings), and blue eyes. His basketball attire is the team Nike Elite socks and team shoes.

Lets get back into Sonic's basketball game...

As previously stated, there are six minutes (6:00) remaining in the 2nd quarter.

(6:00; 2Q) After the two-made free-throws were made from Jeff (of Bradford High), after he was fouled by Shadow (which is his first personal foul), Knuckles got the ball and inbounds it to Sonic.

(5:59; 2Q) Sonic easily receives it and dribbles up-court looking at Bradford High's 2-3 Zone and where his teammates are standing at. He looks at Knuckles, who was behind Sonic after he inbound the ball to him, and tells him to go to the free-throw line. Knuckles went there as told, Sonic picks up his dribble and looks at Jeff (at the left) and Omar (at the right) and sees they're not closing the passing lane, and lobs it to Knuckles.

(5:49; 2Q) Knuckles catches it and looks around to who to pass it to because he's not looking to shoot the ball. He looks to his right, sees Shadow and passes it to him. Shadow catches it and gets into a triple-threat position because Marcus came to guard him. Shadow sees Knuckles coming and sets a pick/screen to the right (on Marcus' left side). Shadow goes to the screen/pick and drives baseline (while being inbounds of course).

(5:41; 2Q) While driving, Shadow sees Cris and two more players of Bradford High coming to stop dribble penetration. He dribbles very low to his left to prevent the pickpocket-from-behind steal, got out of the trap, looked at the other side of the court and sees Sonic. Shadow does a cross-court pass it Sonic, Sonic gathers the pass with his left hand, glanced to his right at Lamar and sees him leap up to block as Sonic smartly ducks and protected the ball, got room and squares himself up, pulls up from three-point range, . . . . . and missed.

(5:35; 2Q) Cris grabs the rebound and quickly gives it to Jeff at the left side of the court. Jeff sprints (while dribbling) up-court and sees a 3 on 2 fast break situation with Bradford's: Omar at the left, Jeff in the middle, and Marcus at the right, and Knothole's: Shadow up-front and Luke down back. They each crossed half-court as Jeff throws a bounce-pass to Omar as he catches it and sees he's got an easy basket, lifts off from his left foot and goes up with his right hand, and-

(5:30; 2Q) Sonic blocks it from behind (with the crowd applauding his effort) and quickly gathers it.

(5:28; 2Q) Sonic Looks down court and sees Ash by himself. He's lobs the ball down court to Ash who catches it, takes one bounce to the paint, and safely goes up off of his two feet, went up with his left hand, and lays it in for two points.

Knothole 40, Bradford 27

Here's how Sonic got that chase-down block. First thing first, keep in mind that Sonic is fast and quick; after he missed the three-point shot, he first started to jog down court. When he sees the 3 on 2 fast break situation, he was 5 feet behind Omar. When he saw he got the ball, he knew it was the right time to pull off a chase-down block by using his speed and leaping ability to block his lay-up from behind. Give credit to Sonic for showing effort of getting back on defense to stop the fast break.

_Sim to the end of the game..._

Knothole High has won the game with the score 85 to Bradford's 52, beating them by thirty points. Sonic finished the game as the leading scorer with 23 points on 9-of-14 shooting on the perimeter at 64%, 2-of-3 from three-point range at 66%, and 4-of-4 from free-throw range at 100%, but also had 8 assists, 6 rebounds, 4 steals, and 2 blocks - pretty good game, huh?! For the other starters, Jet had 19 points, 4 assists and 3 rebounds, Storm and Ash both had 12 points, 7 rebounds and 3 blocks, Luke had 7 points and 2 steals. For the reserves, Shadow led the reserves in scoring with 8 points, but also had 2 assists. The other reserves contributed.

Just a dominated performance for Knothole's boys.

_-Inside the boys' locker room-_

The boys all congratulated to themselves of their win against Bradford High. Coach Chuck later came and told his players (including his nephew Sonic) to huddle up.

"Okay guys." Coach Chuck said, "Great win for ya. Come tomorrow's practice and we'll go over some other stuff and watched the film. Hands up." The players put their hands up. "Warriors on three. One... two... three...,"

"WARRIORS!" Said the guys.

The boys all packed their stuff and headed out of the locker room. The players went back into the gymnasium to meet their folks. With Sonic, he meet up with his parents and his girlfriend Amy Rose. Sonic hugged his girlfriend and greeted her with a quick kiss on the lips.

"Good game, Sonic." Said Amy.

"Thanks, you too." He answered.

Amy turned her head to her right and faced at the red-haired and sky-blue haired adult, which happens to be her aunt, Mari-An and her uncle Robert. "Oh, Mari-An, Uncle Rob... here's the guy I talked to y'all about."

"Hello there Sonic." Said Mari-An as she reached her right hand out to Sonic. Sonic reached out his right hand and shook hands with her.

Sonic later glanced at Amy's uncle, Robert Hearne. From Sonic's point of view, he sees Robert has sky blue short buzz cut hair, skin tone colored shaded light dark, wearing a short-sleeved all-white T-Shirt, black loose fit jeans, and grey and white low-top Shell-Toe Adidas sneakers. "Good to meet you, Sonic." Said Robert Hearne. With that said, Mari-An and Robert finally meet Amy's boyfriend Sonic.

"Hey Sonic," said Jules, Sonic's father, "me and your mother will be outside at the parking lot when you get done, okay?"

"Okay."

After that, Sonic's parents walked off into their car out to the parking lot.

"So," said Sonic, "how did it felt playing you first Varsity game, Amy?" He asked.

"It felt great, plus I was nervous. But all in all, I did good." Amy answered.

"You did more than good, ...you did great." Sonic said.

Amy smiled and hugged him.

Sonic felt a tap on his right shoulder. He turned to his right and sees a male who has light brown skin, purple short faded hair, and blue eyes; with crutches at his armpits dressed in a all-black thermal shirt, regular khaki pants with a black knee brace on the right knee, and all-black Nike Air Max. Because of his physical appearance, he kind of (key words "kind of" because he's a male) looks like Nic Hunter. "Great game, boy," said the purple haired dude.

"Thanks, who are you thou?" Sonic said as he dapped the person he's talking to.

Then Nic, who was behind the purple-haired look-a-like, spoke, "He's my twin brother."

"No wonder." Said Amy. There you go, Nic's twin brother has been reviled. Now listen to his name.

"By the way," said the purple haired male, "my name's Nackley Hunter, better as Nack. I'm on y'all team as well, but as you can see [*he points at his left knee*], I hurt my right knee." **(A/N: That character is Nack the Weasel.)**

Sonic smirked and nodded. "What happened?" He asked Nack.

"I was playing AAU ball over the summer. And when I planted, I felt my knee bent the other way and I torn my ACL" ACL stands for Anterior Cruciate Ligament. This ligament is located behind the knee cap of every knee.

Both Nack and Nic respectively walked away and it led Sonic, Amy and Mari-An having a conversation to one another, which went on for two minutes.

"Well I gotta go. See y'all later." Said Sonic. He did a quick kiss to Amy and waved bye to her and Mari-An as he's now walking out of the school building to the parking lot to find his parents' car.

He found their 2010 Nissan Altima, opened the back door at the passenger side, and hopped in. Jules, his father, turned the ignition on, backed up, and drove to their destination.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

><p><strong>Another chapter in the books for this fanfic.<strong>

**Now for the name with meanings starting with the Hunter twins of Nicolette "Nic" Hunter (Nicolette "Nic" the Weasel) and Nackley "Nack" Hunter (Nack the Weasel).**

**For Nic's biological first name, in French Nicolette means- the people victory; for being victorious when stealing some loot. For Nack's biological first name, Nackley is just a surname I put just to match his nickname. ****And for their last names, in English the name Hunter means- one who hunts; because both Nic and Nack are bounty hunters. **

**Leave a review or message of how this chapter went.**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper saying, see y'all on the next up-coming chapter of Sonic's first Varsity game.**


	13. Spending the Night

**Chapter 13**

**Spending the Night**

The next day of school came (which is Thursday) as Sonic, Amy and the rest of the gang all arrived at school. Sonic wearing his basketball-team Nike jacket, white thermal long sleeved shirt, loose fit navy blue jeans, and all-white high-top Nike Air Force 1's, and Amy wearing her navy blue jean jacket, white t-shirt, blue skinny jeans, and white flats. They each hopped out of their bus and walked into the cafeteria. Inside the cafeteria, there were some students giving dabs to Sonic and Amy of their impressive game from yesterday, which made the two hoopers smiled as that made them felt good for themselves. They walked in the breakfast line for some extra grub to eat to prevent themselves getting hungry before lunch period starts. Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream each grabbed their breakfast from the breakfast line, sat at their table and chill ate their breakfast for a while.

Thirty minutes have passed and the school bell rings. Students and student-athletes of Knothole High School (including Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream) all got up and went to their assigned classes to begin school. Sonic will be walking to Amy's first period class, which is Math1 (hey they're a couple so why not), as Tails and Cream will go to their separate ways of going to their assigned class. Sonic walked with Amy to her locker as she grabs her Math book, and out to the school hallways to their classes at the freshmen wing.

Out in the hallway in the freshmen wing of where they are at, there are some students, who went to the game the other day, greeted the two hoopers as Sonic and Amy continue to walk. Keep in mind at the freshmen wing, there are room numbers 100 through 150. The two reach Room number 110 and that room number is Amy's Math1 class. The two stopped at the left side of the door and stood face-to-face.

Amy spoke, "I guess, I'll see you during first lunch." They have first lunch together. That's why.

"A'ight." Sonic said.

The two did a quick-goodbye kiss and went their separate ways as Amy walks into her Math1 class and Sonic going to his Civics class at Room number 107. Remember, each class room, including sophomore, junior and senior hallways, divided by odd numbers on one side and even numbers on the other side. So in other words, their assigned classes are not that far from each other.

_-Lunch Period at Third Period: First Lunch-_

First Lunch has started as Sonic, Amy and the other students and student-athletes all gathered around the cafeteria. For today's lunch and since it's Thursday: it's fried or baked chicken, along with mashed potatoes with gravy, corn, green beans, and garlic bread. For other lunches: it's pepperoni pizza, ham 'n cheese sandwich, and chicken salad.

Sonic and Amy both went to Line 2 of 4 to get their food. They each grabbed their food- with Sonic carrying a food tray with _large_ fried chicken breast, mashed potatoes with gravy and green beans, and Amy carrying a clear portable food tray of chicken salad with two Hidden Valley Ranch packs- and walked to their table. Where also at the table is Mina, Knuckles, Tails, and Cream. The two hoopers sat at their table and each and everyone of 'em were having a friendly conversation to one another while eating their lunch.

"I went to y'all game yesterday," said Mina, "and I was impressed of how both of you guys (Sonic and Amy) played."

Both Sonic and Amy smiled. Sonic spoke, "Who had a better performance between me and Amy?" And smiled.

Amy, in disbelief, shook her head and smirked at her boyfriend. "Really Sonic?" Amy said, "You would really bring that shit up?"

"Yep." He answered with a smile. "But I love you, though"

Amy smiled. "Okay." She said with a happily response, and kissed his left cheek.

And also, that kiss raised an eyebrow on Mina and Knuckles. Knuckles asks, "Wait, y'all two go together?"

"Yeah," Sonic and Amy answered.

"Awwwww-" Mina said.

"Hey-hey-hey-hey, don't get your hopes up, okay?" Sonic interrupted along with a smirk on his face. As that made Amy, Tails, Cream, and Knuckles laughed a little.

Mina smirked and gave a confused look on Sonic. "Well damn Sonic. I was just happy of y'all being a couple." She later laughed a little.

"Yeah I know it. I know it. I know it." He said.

Tails spoke, "I'm surprised you didn't say that to me and Cream."

"That's because you're my home boy and my girls' best friend."

Twenty minutes have passed and the gang ate their lunches and had friendly, yet funny, conversations to each other. [*School Bell Rings*] School bell rings as first lunch is over and Sonic and the gang got up out of their seats and went to their separate ways of going to their assigned classes. With Sonic walking Amy to her Civics class for third period and Sonic going to Math1. The two walked to class, stop at Amy's Civics class' door way, hugged and quickly kissed, and each went to class.

_Four hours later..._

**RRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNG!**

Knothole High's last school bell rang as school is now over and after-school programs have now began.

The girls went to their locker room and suit up for practice, but they are going to watched film. For the boys, they are watching film as well. Instead, Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck both told their players to head to their locker room and watch film from yesterday's game. Inside the locker room watching film, the two coaches discussed some stuff they did _okay_ in (even though they both won the game with ease). Their defense was good, but with a working progress still. Their offense was great- they executed plays well and made right decisions of how the defense was playing.

After the girls were done watching film, they got up and went to their gym to start their practice. As for the boys, they are gonna watch film until_their_ practice starts.

Sonic and Amy's practice went well: their coaches discuss some adjustments for its players and they had their scrimmage. Even though it's the same-old-same-old everyday for the two, it's really no issue for these two hedgehogs because they're use to it, since they are basketball players. But, they have another game coming up Saturday against Downunda High School.

* * *

><p>Sonic and Amy each arrived to their homes after practice.<p>

**(Amy's POV)**

My practice went sort-of good. Coach Vanilla went over some stuff on film. While watching film, Coach Vanilla told me I need to improve my defensive awareness. Because there were some plays where I could've stole the ball when I was guarding my man or could've intercept the pass when I was near the passing lane. But from how I played overall, I was impressed. Really I was just letting my game come to me; and it turns out _great_. I have confidence in my game and what's around from my teammates.

So far, I like Coach Vanilla. Not only how she coaches, but how she gives motivation to us. Sure she can be a pain in the butt, but she's a_really_ good coach. And what's amazing, _as far as I know _since I just got on the team _still_, she has no free-bee's on anyone of us on the team. Whether it's the starting five (including myself since I'm a starter) or the 7 remaining girls on the bench; based on how poorly and mistakenly we're playing. I like that from a coach.

**(A/N: For example, Coach Gregg Popovich of the San Antonio Spurs, is like that. And look how the players and the organization turned out to be.)**

And also, she's probably one of the best high school basketball coaches in the state (Georgia). I'm not sure in the country as far as I know.

On Saturday when we play against Downunda High, I will need to play how I played yesterday. Will I put up the numbers of how I played yesterday? Maybe, I said that because ... anything can happen during a game, really. Like you're not shooting the ball well, getting a bad start, etcetera. Oh well, might as well wait, see, and perform.

**(Sonic's POV)**

My practice went okay, from my perspective. Sure we went over game film at first, but don't get me wrong it was a learning experience. Uncle Chuck went over some stuff of how we played and needed to work on some stuff _still_ both on offense and defense. What Uncle Chuck told me was to work on my defense by being aggressive. I can actually guard my man, don't get wrong; he explained to me that I need to be at the correct passing lane more often. But from how I played overall, just like Amy I was impressed. Lets be clear, I'm a Point Guard and I somehow dominated in my first Varsity game, as a starter: I got my teammates involve (which is nothing new to me, really) shot the ball well when I picked my spots, and did other things as well.

About my uncle, who's (as y'all know) also my Varsity head coach, I like Uncle Chuck, the head coach. Not only how he coaches, but how he gives motivation to us, including me when I was growing up still playing basketball. Sure he can be a pain in the ass at times since he's my uncle, but he's a good coach. And what's amazing, _before _I enrolled to Knothole High, he has no free-bee's on anyone of us on the team. Whether it's the starting five (including myself since I'm a starter) or the other 8 remaining guys on the bench; based on how poorly and mistakenly we're playing. Heck, I like that from a coach.

And as far as I'm concern, he's probably one of the best high school basketball coaches in the state (Georgia). I'm not sure in the country as far as I know.

* * *

><p>Friday struck as Sonic and the crew all arrived at school. After school, Sonic and Amy each had basketball practice, as a walk-through for tomorrow's game against Downunda High. It was nothing normal of what they usually do in practice, they just went over some plays of what needs to be ran, go over some defensive adjustments, and going over the scouting report on the opposing players of Downunda High.<p>

After going over adjustments, the two teams circled around their coaches, and broke as they are heading back into their locker room, getting their stuff ready to head back home.

For Sonic and the crew, Sonic asked his girlfriend (Amy) can he spent the night at her house. Now since they are a couple, they can do that, if they wanted to. Amy called her aunt, Mari-An, and asked her the same questioned Sonic asked her, she said 'yes'; so Amy would invite her boyfriend to her house only if his parents would let him. So Sonic pulled out his IPhone 5 and call his dad, Jules.

_"[*Ring*, ...*Ring*, ... *Ring*, ...] Hello?" _Said Jules talking on the phone.

"Hey dad," said Sonic, "can I spend the night at Amy's house?"

_"Let me talk to your mother real quick."_ Jules called Bernie and told her the same question his son asked him. She answered 'yes' signaling Sonic is going to spend the night at his girlfriend's house. _"Your mother said yeah, so you can hang out at her house."_

"Okay," said Sonic.

_"Wait hold on, son. Don't you need certain things since you're spending the night at your girlfriend's house?"_

"Yeah when Uncle Chuck drops me off to the house." As usual, he's riding with Uncle Chuck after practice since Sonic, at times, doesn't drive his car to school.

Coach Chuck later drove with Sonic and he dropped his nephew off at his parents' house. Sonic got out of his uncle's car, waved goodbye, and walked to his house. He unlocked the front door with his house key, said 'hi' to his parents, and walked straight to his bedroom to pack certain stuff just for now. He used his large Nike duffel bag and packed his Playstation 3 with certain games, 1 pair of boxers, his basketball gear for tomorrow's game, and the unexpected his Nike basketball. After done packing, he grabbed his house key again off from his dresser, said 'bye' to his parents, but before he was about to walk out the front door, his dad stopped him to tell him something.

"Now," said Jules, Sonic's father, "before you go to your girl's house, I hope you and Amy have fun and don't do anything stupid. If you do and Mari-An calls me, you and I will have some problems. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes," said Sonic.

Jules Griffith is a former Marine officer. So the way he talks to his son, is really all about discipline. His brother/head coach Charles Hedgehog is also a former Marine officer; so the way how he coaches his players, is they way how he became successful as a head coach.

Jules gave his son a thumb-up as Sonic walked out of the house and to his car. He drove to Amy's house and he parked his car at the drive-way of her house. Inside Amy's house, Amy heard the car engine from her room as that signals Sonic has arrived. Amy walked out of her room and into the front door, opened it and walked outside and see Sonic opening his trunk to grab his Nike duffle bag.

"Hey baby," said Amy, walking to her boyfriend.

"Hey to you too," said Sonic.

The two greeted each other with a quick kiss as they walked inside the house. Inside, Sonic looked at the view of Amy's living room: she has a 32 inch flat-screen TV, a DirecTV cable box, two three-seated and two-seated sofas, and clear 20 inch-wide circular coffee table.

"[*whistle*] Nice view Ames." Sonic said.

"Thank you," Amy said.

Sonic went to his girlfriend's room to place his Nike duffle bag there and also viewing Amy's room. As previously mentioned, for how her room is decorated, her room is colored pink since (much to Sonic's perspective) it's her favorite color. It has some basketball posters of her favorite players: Lebron James, Allen Iverson, Derrick Rose, and Kobe Bryant. She also have a 24 inch flat screen TV with a DVD player to watch all of her favorite movies and a queen size bed. Her bed sheets are red and pink - with the pillow cases red and the bed sheets and bed cover pink.

Amy walks back to her room with a bottle of water and see Sonic gazing her room. "Like whatcha see?" She asked him.

Sonic playfully smirked. "Heh, it's a'ight."

Amy rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile. "Hey Sonic," she asked as Sonic got her attention, "This maybe a stupid question, . . . Why call you 'Sonic'?"

"Actually, that's a question that I always get asked with."

_-Outside-_

Sonic and Amy went outside at the front as Sonic is on the road and Amy on the front yard.

"Now Amy," said Sonic, "I'll show you why my nickname is Sonic." He started stretching his legs a little to get himself ready, got down into a track-sprint position, and took off with _super_ speed. It made Amy's eyes grew big and have her jaw drop of the burst of super-speed from his boyfriend. Sonic _quickly_ came back to the same spot he started at and it only took him one second to come back.

"Amazing!" Amy said with excitement, "You have super-speed just like Mina!"

"Wait, Mina also have super-speed?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Amy answered. "It was when..."

* * *

><p><span><em>-Flashback-<em>

It started when Sonic and Amy, at that time, were still Junior Varsity basketball players. Keep in mind the girls practice first before the boys practice. When the last school bell rang, the girls went to their locker room to suit up for practice, but were also still doing conditioning by running at the track at Warrior Field, where the football team practice and play their home games at. When Amy (of what she thought) was the first to come outside, Mina was already at the stadium running around the track with super-speed. Amy's eyes got big and her jaw dropped of an unbelievable scene.

Mina stopped, smiled and saw Amy. "Hi Amy," Mina said.

"You-Y-Y-You have super-speed?" Amy asked, still shocked.

Mina smirked and shrugged, "Yeah."

"And you play basketball?" Amy asked another question.

"Yeah." Mina answered. Amy blew her breath and shook her head. "But," Mina continued, "I never use it when I do cross-country, track, and basketball." Well that's good, but weird at the same time when playing a sport.

"Okay," Amy said along with a smirk on her face.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Ain't that a bitch," said Sonic after Amy finished her flashback. Sonic continues, "And also Amy, my first name (Maurice) was named after my great-grandfather."<p>

Amy smirked and shrugged from his statement. "That's nice of your parents to do that," she said

The couple headed back inside Amy's house. Two hours have passed as Sonic and Amy were chillin', but were also having fun. All they did was talk and talk and talk, including watching TV. Amy asked Sonic can she see his IPhone 5, with Sonic doing the same asking can he see her Samsung Galaxy S4, and both answered yes. Sonic and Amy each unlock their phone with a passcode (with each of them telling the code, of course) and looked at certain apps, contacts and music. From Amy's perspective, she looks at her boyfriend's contacts (which every girlfriend always do), apps, and music. At the music section, she sees Sonic has Rich Homie Quan, Rich Kidz (formally called Rich Kids), Linkin Park, Crush 40, Kid Ink, Future, Metallica, certain songs of Pretty Ricky, Trey Songz, . . . well just lets say - almost everything. From Sonic's perspective, he looks at her contacts, apps, and music. At the music section he sees Amy has Chris Brown, Trey Songz, Ke$ha (Kesha), P!nk (Pink), Nicki Minaj (with only certain songs that are good), some songs of Lil' Wayne, Aaliyah, . . . well (as previously stated) just lets say - almost everything.

Really they are just having a good time. Now drama from the two, or any other unnecessary topics to start off.

11 o'clock struck as Sonic and Amy each decides to call it a day, signaling they're going to sleep since they have another home game tomorrow against Downunda High. Their coaches each told the two (including the other players) to come to the gym around 2 o'clock PM to get themselves an early shoot around for their 6 and 8 o'clock (PM) game. Amy got her pajamas, (with Sonic watching) stripped down from her school clothes to her red panties and red Nike sports bra, and into her pajamas. While Amy was taking off her school clothes, she took a quick glance at her boyfriend then looked away to continue. She did blushed though while taking off her school clothes in front of Sonic.

But much to Sonic's point of view, '_Wow, from wah I thought I saw how sexy she dressed when we went to the movies then the mall, she has anamazing body for a 14-year-old, as well as a hooper. I'm glad she's my girlfriend,'_ Sonic thought. From what he said in his head when he glanced at Amy's light Caucasian skinned half-nude body, (as previously mentioned) seeing her legs were average (between thick and thin), her waist is almost narrow, and her breast size are B-cups.

After Amy put on her pajamas, "Were you . . . looking at . . . my body?" She asked him with nervousness, along with a blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah," Sonic answered, which made Amy feel a little bit _more_ nervous. "But," Sonic continued, then walked towards her, "you really have an _amazing_ body, for a 14-year-old," he finished. It made Amy smiled as that made her feel _much_ better now as Sonic kissed her on the lips, with Amy liking it and put her arms around his neck to deepened the kiss.

They later broke the kiss and Sonic later went to his Nike duffel and pulled out his white medium-sized T-Shirt and black Jordan shorts. Just like what Amy did (but not with embarrassment this time) he stripped down from his school clothes, into his shirt and shorts. After he took his clothes off, Amy madly blushed when she saw his buff upper body and his blue compression-tight shorts. Sonic, of course, saw his girlfriend watching him undress.

"You like what you saw?" He asked Amy.

Amy, while blushed, answered, "Yeah. And you got a nice butt." Along with a smile on her face.

"Why thank you." Sonic playfully answered, which made Amy laughed a little. Okay, just go to bed you two basketball lovers.

And so they did. Amy pulled the covers from her bed, to sleep on. She glanced at Sonic and asked him, "Where you're gonna sleep at?"

Sonic thought for a quick second, ". . . I guess in the living room."

He was about to head out of Amy's bedroom, until Amy stopped him and asks, "Why don't you just sleep with me, instead?"

Sonic confusedly raised an eyebrow and said, "You want me to have sex, _then_ sleep with you?"

"What, no!" Amy slightly blurted out, then blushed... again, "I'm just sayin' that it's better to sleep inside my room on my bed instead of sleeping in the living room. That's all."

"Hey I was just asking, dang." Sonic suggested.

Sonic agreed and went to her bed to sleep on and with Amy. Good thing Amy has a queen sized bed, so they can have enough room to sleep.

Amy snuggled to his blue hedgehog boyfriend as he head lays on his left shoulder, "Goodnight, my handsome hooper."

"You too, my beautiful hooper," said Sonic, wrapping his arms around his girlfriend.

The two hooping couple deeply fell asleep.

**End of Chapter 13**

* * *

><p><strong>Well chapter 14 is finished. C'mon, you actually thought I was gonna take away their gifted powers. I was saving it for future chapters to come. <strong>

**Oh and what Sonic said of him being named after his great-grandfather, that is a _true story,_ _only_ in the Sonic-Archie Comics. Here's a quick history of how it happen from the 'Pre-Super Genesis Wave': Sonic was born on day 162 (A.K.A. June 11) of the year 3220 during the early days of the Great War to the loving couple Jules and Bernadette Hedgehog in Mobotropolis. While his parents originally named him "Maurice" after his grandfathers, Sonic quickly picked up his nickname due to his incredible speed which he would use to run everywhere. Sonic eventually had his name legally changed (from Maurice to Sonic), with no disrespect meant to his forebears.**

**Now for the names with meanings of Daivat Shadow (Shadow the Hedgehog) and Albert Silver (Silver the hedgehog).**

**For Daivat Shadow (Shadow the Hedgehog), in Indian, the name Daivat means- powerful; for his chaos powers from the alien's DNA.**

**And for Albert Silver (Silver the hedgehog), In German, the name Albert means- noble, bright; having a strong sense of justice and it is this personality trait that motivates him to head back into the past to correct the future to help his people at whatever the cost, and Silver is an adaptation I put for his hair/fur color.**

**Leave a review or Private Message(PM) of how this chapter went, including (if you want) how this story is going so far.**

**This is SelfMadeHooper, saying see y'all next chapter.**


	14. Telling Stories

**KAWHIIIIII LEONAAAAAARRRRRRRRRD, FINALS MVP BABEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY. Congrats to the 2013-'14 San Antonio Spurs of winning their 5th championship in their franchise history.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14<strong>

**Telling Stories**

Morning arrives as the sun beams down on the basketball couple of Sonic and Amy. Sonic is the first to get up, he looks to his right at Amy's bed-stool and picked up his IPhone 5 and looks at the time as it shows, 10:15 AM. He puts his phone back down on his girlfriend's bedstool and looks down to his left and sees Amy, still snuggling Sonic in her sleep. He smiles down at his girlfriend, admiring how beautiful Amy is when she sleeps. Sonic slowly pulled the covers off of him, slowly got up off of her bed and slowly off of her arms (with no disrespect whatsoever), and into his Nike duffle bag grabbing a white tight compression short and his toothbrush to go take a shower and brush his teeth at Amy's bathroom.

_7 minutes later..._

Sonic walked out of Amy's bathroom so fresh and so clean from head, to teeth, and to toe. He walks back into her bedroom and sees Amy up as she's in her closet, much to Sonic's perspective, finding something to wear. She turned her back and sees Sonic walking back in the room.

"Hey there," she said to Sonic.

"You too," said Sonic. He walks up to his girlfriend and gave her a good morning kiss, with Amy replying her kiss back to him.

Amy continued going through her closet and pulled out her Nike team warm-up attire (blue and white stripped no-hooded zip-up jacket and pants), and her basketball gear: white McDavid knee padded sleeves, McDavid white and grey no-sleeved padded vest, McDavid white padded girdle, white and blue stripped Nike Elite socks, and her 2014 Nike Hyperdunks game-shoes. She later placed her basketball attire on her _now_ made-up bed.

"Hey Sonic," said Amy which made Sonic, who was going through his Nike duffle bag also getting his basketball attire, lifts his head to face Amy, "I don't wanna brag or anything, ... how did you and Tails hook up, as friends?"

Sonic starts to remember and tells Amy his and Tails' first encounter...

* * *

><p><em><span>-Flashback-<span>_

Remember, Sonic and Tails were both 9 years old when they first met as AAU teammates. Sonic, at 9 years old at that time, went to the Nate Morgan YMCA Gymnasium, the exact gym and place where basketball came into his life, to play for an Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) basketball club called "Team Elite" of Atlanta, Georgia. His uncle, Charles "Chuck" Adelbert, walks with his nephew into the gym to meet with Sonic's first AAU coach who happens to be his father, Jules Drummond.

"Hey there, Maurice," said Jules, or Coach Jules we probably should say, "and hey Chuck."

"You too, bro," said his brother Chuck.

"So Maurice," said Coach Jules, "I would like you to meet our 9 and under AAU basketball team."

Sonic sees the kids having a shoot-around to get loose for practice. Coach Jules tells his son to walk with him center-court and later blew his whistle. "[*whistle blued*] Aye, all of y'all come here," which is, as previously stated, center-court. The kids jogged to center-court around Jules and the 9-year-old blue-haired boy to hear what their coach is about to say,

"Now fellas, this my son _and_ our new teammate, Maurice Drummond." The players each greeted Sonic, Coach Jules continues, "I want each and everyone of you make him fell welcomed. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the boys.

"And Maurice," Coach Jules continued, "since you're new to the team, I also want to welcome yourself to your new teammates. Do _I_ make myself clear, son?"

"Sure dad," said Sonic.

Coach Jules nods and lets his son go have practice with his new team.

At practice, Sonic was learning everyone of the player's talent they have on his new team. As a Point Guard he is, he was learning new plays of how the defense was playing, getting shots for his teammates including creating his own, and playing defense. When practice was over, a 9-year-old boy with light pale skin with orange-yellow short natural cut hair and blue colored eyes; wearing his blue practice jersey with a plain white T-Shirt underneath it, blue practice shorts that stops 3 inches below his knees and blue and white Nike basketball shoes, walks up to the 9-year-old blue hedgehog.

"Hey err . . . Maurice, right?" Said the orange-yellow haired boy.

"Yeah. And hey you too."

The two boys started talking about today's practice of how good it went. Including how smooth, yes **smooth**, it went for Sonic's first day of practice.

The yellow-haired boy spoke, "And by the way, in case you forget, my name is Miles Prower. But people, including Coach and my teammates, sometimes called me 'Tails' because I have two tails clipped on my book-bag."

Sonic smirked, "I see why," he said. He said that when he saw two tails clipped on a backpack when he turned his head to his right, after he walked in the gym.

The two later walked out of the gym talking to one another. And as the days went by from practice, game day whether out-of-town or somewhere else around Atlanta, the two ended up having a close bond to one another. Including after elementary school, Tails enrolled to Emerald Middle School just to hang around with Sonic, to make their bond even closer. And what's a blessing, Sonic calls him "brother" and Tails don't mind one bit.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"... And that's how we became best friends," Sonic finished his story to Amy. Amy smiled from his story of how they became best friends.<p>

"Do you and Tails still play for Team Elite with your dad?" Amy asked him.

"Yeah, but we changed our team name from 'Team Elite' to 'Freedom Fighters'. I don't know why, but it sounded fye to me. Before I joined the team, I already knew my dad was an AAU coach for them. So I was like, 'Heh, why not join him'." He now asks Amy a question, "Hey Ames, since you asked me how me and Tails met, how did you and Cream met?"

Amy smirked and raised her left eyebrow at Sonic, "Really Sonic?"

"Look, just like what Future said, 'I'm just being honest'. Really I'm just being honest, Amy." Future is a rapper and has a song "Honest" already out. **(A/N: If you know the song then you know what I'm talking about.)**

Amy _now_ starts to remember and tells Sonic her and Cream's first encounter...

* * *

><p><em><span>-Flashback-<span>_

Remember, Amy and Cream have been best friends since 3rd grade. Amy, at that time, was an 8-year-old girl playing basketball at a open blacktop-like court at her elementary school named Mercia Elementary School (the place where the game of basketball came to her life), just shooting around with enjoyment. While Amy was shooting by herself, here comes the _then_ 8-year-old brown haired girl walking to the court Amy is at - wearing a vermilion (red and scarlet) dress with a white collar, cobalt (blue) tie, white socks, and yellow and vermilion shoes.

"Hey can I play with you?" Asked the young brown-haired girl.

Amy thought for a moment, ". . . I . . . guess so."

The two girls started shooting around. Much to Amy's surprise, she sees the brown haired girl's talent was good, but not elite despite her age at 8 years old.

Amy asks the young brown-haired girl, "You play basketball?"

"A little," the brown-haired girl answered. She continued, "My mom taught me a little of basketball." She lobs the ball back to Amy, "What's your name?"

"Amy Rose. And you?"

"My name's Alison Honbria. But most of my classmates call me 'Cream' because i like ice cream."

Amy and Cream later got to talking and to their surprise, they are in the same 3rd grade level, though they have separate classes. As the years went by, Cream and Amy became best friends by playing AAU ball together for the first time at 9 years of age called "Freedom Fighters" of Atlanta, Georgia, and going to the same school from middle school to _now_ high school.

_-End of Flashback-_

* * *

><p>"Wait, you also play for my AAU team, in a different gender?" Sonic asked her when got concerned that Amy Rose played for the Freedom Fighters AAU basketball club for the girls.<p>

"Yes." She smiled and laughed a little. "Sonic, remember when you and me played at Green Hill Rec. Center inside the gym?" He nodded as Amy continues, "There's a picture of me and Cream of the 10 and under team, when we won a tournament championship."

She points to the picture on the left side of the wall to show Sonic her and Cream, at ten years old back in the day, holding up their tournament trophies. He looks at it and sees Amy and Cream at the front, sitting down on the metal bleachers on the right side, smiling in a team picture holding up their tournament trophies and the tournament championship 1st place trophy placed in the middle.

"And not only that," Amy said as she walks back to her closet and pulled out her old AAU white and red home jersey she wore in the picture. She places it on her bed, searches through her closet again, and pulled out two red and white road jersey, and white and red home jersey of her current AAU uniform with her favorite jersey number 3 (of course from her favorite player, Allen Iverson), the front of her jersey titled "Freedom" above her jersey number and "Fighters" titled below her jersey number. And what's surprising, she turned both of her jerseys around and it has her full name (Amy Rose) titled on the back, _and_ it's sponsored by Nike.

Sonic shook his head of him not knowing she played for the same AAU team he plays for. Come on Sonic, how did you not know your girlfriend back then played for your AAU basketball club in a different gender?!

"And may I remind you," Amy continued, "that the first time I saw you was back in middle school when we played against y'all at Emerald Middle School?"

Oh that makes it worse now!

He now remembers, ". . . . Wait that was you, who kicked the girls' butts in that game?"

She smiled with a nod. "When I dropped in 37 points?"

"I'm a dumb-ass." He answered with the best answer he can think of. "So," Sonic said, " how come . . . you didn't talk to me . . . on the first day of school?"

"I forgot who you were, until you and me played one-on-one at Green Hill Park. And after we went home, I realized who you are and you also played for my AAU team."

Sonic nodded. He later looked at the time on his IPhone 5 as it shows 10:45 AM. "Hey Ames," he said, "you think you and me should head to the school for an early shoot-around before our game starts?"

Amy didn't think twice, "Yeah. I was planning on doing that anyway."

The two started to pack their basketball gear, including their own Nike basketball, inside their medium sized Nike duffle bag as Sonic and Amy each put on their brand new Nike team basketball shirts that has "Knothole" titled up top, with a basketball and Nike logo in the middle, "Warriors" titled below, and on the back it as a quote titled "No excuse. Just produce", and their navy blue Air Jordan short. Sonic and Amy each grabbed their phone to listen to their music, Sonic grabs his car keys, each waved bye to Mari-An (Amy's aunt), out the front door, and into the car as they put their duffle bags in the trunk. Sonic starts the car, puts the car in reverse out of the drive-way, got to the road, puts it in drive, and off to school.

_10 minutes later..._

They arrive at the back of the building of Knothole Village High School of where the gymnasium is located at. Sonic opened his car door and went to the passenger side to open the door to let his girlfriend out, showing his gentlemen side. They went to the trunk Sonic opened and got out their duffle bag, and walked to the gym. They walk to the gym door and lucky for them, the door is open as they see the janitors out tin the hallways mopping the floors for today's game. Sonic and Amy each greeted the janitors and walked to the gym; much to their surprise, they are the first ones to arrive at the gym early. They got there and placed their duffle bags on the hardwood floor, put on their Nike Hyperdunks, grabbed their Nike basketballs, attached the earphones from their cell phones (Amy's Samsung Galaxy S4 and Sonic's IPhone 5) to listen to their favorite tunes while shooting around, and walk onto the court at different sides of the court - working on their ball handling by doing various dribble moves, and working on their jump shots to work on their shooting when game time comes.

You may say to yourself, _"Why are they having a shoot-around very early, though they have a game at 6 and 8 PM?"._ You have to understand that these two hoopers _dream_ of becoming professional basketball players in the future. So coming to the gym early, whether it's practice or game day, may sound crazy to some people, but as an athlete of a sport that person takes it serious in, is really now problem. Showing they are trying to be somebody years to come. Does it take hard work to do it? Yes of course. To Sonic and Amy, it's really no problem because, as previously stated, they envision themselves of becoming professional basketball players.

_5 hours later..._

Jet Hawkington, Cholena Wave, and Storm Maynard arrived at Knothole High's gymnasium as the heard the balls bounced and shots rattled/swished inside the rim's cylinder as they see Sonic and Amy having a shoot-around for themselves. As they are walking to the gym floor, Jet grew concern of why they are doing an early shoot-around and their game starts at 8 PM, Wave included but not much in Jet's perspective and Storm didn't care because both Wave and Storm figured it's what they do.

Jet grabs the Nike basketball from the ball-rack out from the storage room and walks to where Sonic is at as Wave and Storm walks to where Amy is at.

Jet looks at his teammate with a confused look on his face. '_Why is he and Pinky here this early?'_ Jet thought when he mentioned Sonic and Amy.

Sonic glanced at Jet as he sees him coming to get some shots in to loosen up. Jet later walks up to his teammate and waved his left hand at Sonic to get his attention, which made Sonic unplugged his earphones out of his ear, since he was listening to UGK's Playas Anthem featuring Outkast,

"What," Sonic said to Jet.

"Hey don't take it personal, but why are you and Amy hear this early?" Jet asks him.

"Because me and Amy wanna work on our game by improving ourselves. That's why," he answered. Jet, including Wave and Storm, knows Sonic and Amy are a couple.

Jet smirked and shrugged it off as he went on having his shoot-around.

Three hours have passed as the rest of the players, boys and girls, arrived at Knothole Gymnasium for game day as the girls (including Amy) went to their locker room for their upcoming game against the Monarchs of Downunda High School. As the boys will watch the girls play and wait until the fourth quarter for their game.

**End of Chapter 14**

* * *

><p><strong>When I stated Kawahi Leonard and shouted the San Antonio Spurs, the Spurs are <strong>**_not_**** my favorite team - the ****Atlanta Hawks**** are my favorite team. **

**If you read the Sonic Archie Comics, you may asked why I put "Freedom Fighters" as an Amateur Athletic Union (AAU) basketball club that Sonic and Amy played for. I thought about putting "Team Elite" (which I did stated in this chapter) as an AAU ball club for them, but since Sonic, Amy and the rest of the crew (from Archie Comics) are Freedom Fighters, I decided to name it as an AAU basketball club. It might have sound crazy to other readers (as far as I'm concern), but to me it fits perfectly.**

**Now for the names with meanings of Brian "Mighty" Donovan (Mighty the Armadillo) and Averey "Knuckles" Heahweard.**

**For Brian "Mighty" Donovan (Mighty the Armadillo), in Irish, the name Brian means- ****strong one****; for having strength thanks to Mammoth Mogul and In Celtic, the name Donovan means- ****Strong fighter****; having the strength to fight for justice.**

**For Averey "Knuckles" Heahweard (Knuckles the Echidna), in African, the name Averey means- ****strong, wise, desired one****; Knuckles is honest, independent, headstrong and devoted to his duty of being a guardian, and Heahweard was already explained from Locke's.**

**Leave a review or Private Message(PM) of how this chapter went.**

**Until then, this is SelfMadeHooper saying see y'all on the next upcoming chapter.**


	15. Getting Noticed

**Chapter 15**

**Getting Noticed**

Sonic and Amy's game against Downunda High was good, with Sonic's team finishing with the score 94 to 70 (winning by 14) and Amy's team finishing with the score 107 to 50 (winning by 57). Amy finished the game with 18 points on 6 of 12 (50%) shooting from the perimeter, perfect from three-point range at 2 of 2 and from the free-throw line going also 2 of 2, but also had 4 assists, 7 rebounds, 4 steals, and 2 blocks. But Julie-Su was the leading scorer of the game for the girls finishing with 33 points, 9 assists, 8 rebounds, 4 steals, and 2 blocks. For the rest of the girls, Bunnie had 22 points, 15 rebounds, 7 blocks and 3 assists, Lien-Da had 14 points, 7 rebounds and 2 blocks, Barby had 11 points, 5 rebounds and 2 steals, Wave lead the bench in scoring with 12 points, but also had 3 rebounds and 1 assist. The rest of the reserves for the girls contributed, each scored in single-digits, to help the team win.

For the boys, Sonic finished with 15 points on 5 of 7 (71%) shooting from the perimeter (but most of his points was him driving to the basket), perfect from the free-throw line going 3 of 3 and 2 of 3 (66%) from three-point range, but also had 10 assists, 7 rebounds, 4 steals, and 1 block. But Storm led the team in scoring with 25 points, 12 rebounds, 3 assists and 3 blocks, Jet had 19 points, 4 rebounds and 3 assists, Luke had 11 points and 4 rebounds, and Ash had 10 points and 6 rebounds. The rest of the reserves for the boys contributed, each scored in single-digits, to help the team win.

_Two Months Later..._

Two months has passed as both the girls and the boys are doing well throughout the regular season.

The girls' season win-loss-overtime draw record is right now 21-3-0, those three losses came from close games coming down to the wire, but ended up falling short with a loss. Amy's Freshman season is going well for her; throughout the season, she's averaging 18.3 points per game on 50 percent shooting, 44 percent from three-point range and 91 percent from the free-throw line, while also averaging 7.5 rebounds, 5.2 assists, 3.2 steals, and 1.0 blocks per game. But Julie-Su is leading the team in scoring averaging 21.3 points per game on 51 percent shooting, 42 percent from three-point range and 84 percent from the free-throw line, while also averaging 8.0 assists, 6.4 rebounds, 3.1 steals, and 1.2 blocks per game. For the rest of the starters - Bunnie, Barby, and Lien-Da - they are averaging over 10-plus points per game, with the rebound average of 8 and block average of 2. For the reserves, they are contributing of helping this team win. Wave is leading the team in scoring off the bench with 12.3 points per game, and the rest of the girls are doing what is needed out on the court when called upon from Coach Vanilla.

The boys' season win-loss-overtime draw record is right now 20-2-0, just like the girls those two losses came from close games coming down to the wire, but ended up falling short with a loss. Sonic's Freshman season is going well for him - throughout the season, he's averaging 18.7 points per game on 50 percent shooting, 45 percent from three-point range and 87 percent from the free-throw line, while also averaging 9.1 assists, 8.2 rebounds, 3.2 steals, and 1.0 blocks per game. But Storm is leading the team in scoring averaging 22.3 points per game on 65 percent shooting (mostly in the paint) and 74 percent from the free-throw line, while also averaging 10.1 rebounds, 3.1 assists, and 2.2 blocks per game. For the rest of the starters - Jet, Luke, and Ash - they are averaging over 10-plus points per game, with the rebound average of 8 and block average of 2. For the reserves, they are contributing of helping this team win. Shadow is leading the team in scoring off the bench with 12.3 points per game, and the rest of the guys are doing what is needed out on the court when called upon from Coach Chuck.

Also throughout these last two months, the boys and girls are both getting recognition around the country because of their style of play by playing team-basketball. Not only are they getting recognition, the players on the roster, both girls and boys, are getting attention from college coaches - game after game. So what about Sonic and Amy you may say? They are getting attention around the state of Georgia, and probably the nation. Not because their team is doing good, its because their _talent_ is getting college coaches and college scouts a lot of attention. Does Sonic and Amy know about this? Yes of course... by letter, from school and from their homes.

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>-At School: 2nd Period-<em>**

Sonic, Amy and the crew are in school right now in their assigned classes doing their school work.

_-Inside Amy's Environmental Science Class-_

Inside Amy's Environmental Science in 2nd period, her teacher, Mrs. Kayla-La Fahim, Mrs. Kayla or Kayla for short, (who's a female having brown skin with a C-cup breast size, brown-colored eyes, and red hair in very-thin kiki twists twirled into a doughnut; wearing a white long-sleeved button-up dress-shirt tucked in, navy blue pants, and navy blue flats shoes) heard the school's telephone beeped from her work desk as someone called her. **(A/N: That character, Amy's Environmental Science teacher, is late-Kayla-La Echidna.)**

She walked to her desk and picked up the phone. "Mrs. Kayla speaking," she said.

_"Hi,"_ said Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte on the school's telephone, _"is Amy Rose in your class?"_

"Yes ma'am."

_"Coach Vanilla has a guest with her in the gym at this time. Can Amy go see Coach and the visitor?"_

"Yes she can, Mrs. Lupe."

_"Thank You."_

"You're welcome." Mrs. Kayla puts the phone back on the hook from her work desk. And what's good is that Mrs. Kayla's class are doing an work assignment on Animal Cells. "Amy Rose?"

Amy (who is wearing her red regular headband making her pink hair pushed backwards, all-pink short-short sleeve fitted t-shirt, sky blue tight jeans, and red low-top Converse-Chuck Taylor shoes), who was doing her assigned work without listening to her music, heard her name called and lifted her head up. "Yes ma'am," said Amy.

"Coach Vanilla has a guest for you in the gym. Come and get your hall pass." Amy got up and walked to Mrs. Kayla's work desk to get a hall pass. Mrs. Kayla filled out the hall pass to Amy and gives it to her.

Mrs. Kayla-La gave Amy an advice, "You might want to pack you belongings. Just in case you can't make it back to class. If you didn't finish your work assignment, finish it for homework."

Amy nodded and went to her desk and packed up her work assignment inside her Environmental Science book, puts in inside her small pink Nike duffle bag, grabbed her red shoulder-strapped mini-purse, walked to the classroom door, and off to the gymnasium to meet up with Coach Vanilla and the visitor.

Amy walked in the gym, who sees the students having free-time, looks around the gym and sees Coach Vanilla down at the far right at the table with her laptop and with the visitor. She walks over there (by not walking through the main basketball court because a pick-up game is happening) and towards the table Coach Vanilla and the visitor are sitting at. While walking to the table, Amy uses her emerald green eyes to zoom at the guest and sees it's a male who looks to be in his 30's with pale skin, dark brown eyes, and brown hair; wearing a forest green polo shirt with the school logo on the right of his shirt and a visitors pass on the left of his shirt, black dress pants, and black no-shoelace dress shoes.

Coach Vanilla, who was watching game film with the visitor, looks up and sees Amy. "Oh hello Amy," she said. "Grab a seat right here and sit between me and the guest." Amy grabs the empty seat from Coach Vanilla's left side and sat next to her coach and the visitor.

"Amy," Coach Vanilla began, "I would like you to meet Head Coach Q. Cumber Gherkin of Spagonia University." Amy and Coach Q. Cumber both greeted each other.

"How are you doing today, Amy?" Asked Coach Q. Cumber.

"Good thank you," Amy answered.

Coach Q. Cumber nodded and starts to have a conversation with the Freshman, Amy Rose. "Now let me tell you a little of myself, I'm Q. Cumber Gherkin of Spagonia University, home of the Owls, also known as Lady Owls; and yes, my name does sound like a vegetable - Cucumber." Amy snickered, she figured that was gonna be brought up of his name sounded like a vegetable **(A/N: Get it? His name sounded like a vegetable? ...)**, Coach Q. Cumber continues. "But aside that, I'm the head coach for the team. From me watching how you played by watching game film with your coach and seeing you play in person, I'm seeing that your talent may fit on our roster. But before I continue, I want to know what type of player you are?"

Amy states, "Well, I'm a starter at Shooting Guard on the Varsity team. I'm second in the team in scoring, but I don't care about points or anything. I just wanna win. And I'm a do-it-all type of player."

Coach Q. Cumber nods and speaks, "Okay. Amy do you mind I watch some highlights with you?"

"Yes sir," Amy answered.

Coach Vanilla, Amy's Varsity basketball coach, went into her laptop and pulled up some highlights of Amy Rose showing her talent to Coach Q. Cumber, and what surprised Coach Q. Cumber is not her offense, it's her basketball IQ of her defense (by rotating to the weak side and playing on-ball defense) and passing skills (something you don't see very often from Shooting Guards).

After watching some highlights of Amy Rose, Coach Q. Cumber was impressed of her talent. He spoke to Amy, "Nice to see your highlights Miss Rose. Now if you don't mind, may I see what you're currently at interns of where you are of your GPA and such?"

"Yes sir," said Amy. She pulls out her Samsung Galaxy S4 smartphone out of her purse, went to the school board's internet to log on and show Coach Q. Cumber her transcript. She pulled it up from her phone and gives her phone to Coach Q. Cumber to see. He grabs her phone and looks at her transcript.

He first looks at her four classes and sees Math1 at B-, Environmental Science at B, Civics at B-, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health at A+. With a Grade Point Average (GPA) of 3.25. Not bad, not bad at all for a Freshman student-athlete like Amy.

Coach Q. Cumber smirked of what he sees and handed Amy back her cell phone. Coach Q. Cumber spoke to Amy, "Now, from what I saw looking at your transcript, you're probably be our fit for our university, _and_ for our basketball program. But don't get ahead of yourself, you have all three of your years here in high school to make your decision of where you want to go after you graduate. Understood, Miss Rose?"

"Yes sir," said Amy.

Coach Q. Cumber nodded and spoke, "Okay. Great seeing you two. I'll be heading to lunch." He shook hands to Amy and Coach Vanilla, got up and headed out to the gym, to the cafeteria.

Coach Vanilla later tapped Amy on the left shoulder, and spoke, "Hey Amy. I got some gifts for ya..." She grabbed envelopes of colleges, wrapped in a rubber band, for Amy Rose and hands it to her. Amy grabs it, unhooks the rubber band of her letters, and looks through to see who send her some letters as it lists: Fresno State University, University of Georgia, University of Virginia, Georgia Tech University, University of Connecticut (AKA UConn), Baylor University, University of California, Stanford University, University of Kentucky, Spagonia University (since Coach Q. Cumber visited her, she figured she got a letter from the exact university he coaches at), University of Florida, University of Tennessee, South Carolina State University, and lastly Louisiana State University.

Amy was kind of surprised that these letters came from one of the top college basketball programs of the nation. But it's nothing new to her since she had that type of experience before by playing AAU basketball for the Freedom Fighters basketball club.

"See ya, Coach," Amy said as she got up and starts to walk out of the gym.

Coach Vanilla gave her a wave to Amy. "See you in practice. Don't be late," she addressed to Amy.

_-Inside Sonic's Physical Science Class-_

Inside Sonic's Physical Science class in 2nd period, his teacher, Mr. Jordann Fahim (who's a male with brown skin, brown-colored eyes, and red-colored hair in dreadlocks [currently tied downward into a ponytail], wearing a purple long-sleeved button-up dress-shirt tucked in, black pants, and black dress shoes; and yes, Mrs. Kayla-La Fahim, Amy's science teacher, are married) heard the school's telephone beeped from his work desk as someone called him. **(A/N: That character, Sonic's Physical Science teacher, is late-Jordann Echidna; who was also the husband of late-Kayla-La Echidna.)**

He walked to his desk and picked up the phone. "Mr. Jordann speaking," he said.

_"Hi,"_ said Coach Chuck on the school's telephone, _"is my nephew Maurice in your class?"_

"Yes sir." He also knows Coach Chuck is Sonic's nephew.

_"I have a guest with me in my office at this time. Can Sonic see me and the visitor?"_

"Yes he can, Coach."

_"Thank You."_

"You're welcome." Mr. Jordann puts the phone back on the hook from his work desk. And what's good is that Mr. Jordann's class are doing an work assignment on Functions of Cells. "Maurice Drummond?"

Sonic (who is wearing his blue and white stripped Nike basketball warm-up jacket, all-grey short sleeve fitted t-shirt, sky blue loose fit jeans, and grey low-top Converse-Chuck Taylor shoes), who was doing his assigned work without listening to his music, heard his name called and lifted his head up. "Yes sir," he said.

"Coach Chuck has a guest for you in his office. Come and get your hall pass." Sonic got up and walked to Mr. Jordann's work desk to get a hall pass. Mr. Jordann filled out the hall pass to Sonic and gives it to him.

Mr. Jordann gave Sonic an advice, "You might want to pack you belongings. Just in case you can't make it back to class. If you didn't finish your work assignment, finish it for homework."

Sonic nodded and went to his desk and packed up his work assignment inside his Physical Science book, puts in inside his small navy blue team Nike duffle bag (the boys got when December struck), grabbed his duffle bag, walked to the classroom door, and off to his uncle's office to meet up with Coach/Uncle Chuck and the visitor.

Sonic walked in the hallway of where the girls and boys locker rooms are at, walked to the boys section, and to his office and sees the door slightly open.

Sonic knocks on the door. [*knock, knock, knock*]

"Who is it?" Said a male with a deep voice.

Sonic opens the door to reveal himself. "It's me Uncle Chuck," he said, then sees a male middle-age human with peach Caucasian skin, white hair and big white eyebrows; wearing a white polo shirt with the school logo on the left of his shirt and a visitors pass on the right of his shirt, dark brown pants, and dark brown dress shoes.

Coach Chuck nodded. "Hello Sunny Boy. Come in and grab a seat in front of me and the visitor."

Sonic grabs a seat from the wall, puts his chair in front of his desk, and sat down.

Coach Chuck, who was watching game film with the visitor, looks at his nephew and spoke. "Sonic, I would like you to meet Head Coach Dillon Pickle of Spagonia University." Sonic and Coach Dillon both greeted each other by shaking hands.

"How are you doing today, young man?" Asked Coach Dillon.

"Good thank you," Sonic answered.

Coach Dillon nodded and starts to have a conversation with the Freshman, Maurice 'Sonic' Drummond. "Now let me tell you a little of myself, I'm Dillon Pickle of Spagonia University, home of the Owls. I'm the head coach for the team. From me watching how you played by watching game film with your coach, who's also your uncle I prefer, and seeing you play in person, I'm seeing that your talent may fit on our roster. But before I continue, I want to know what type of player you are?"

Sonic states, "Well, I'm a starter at Point Guard on the Varsity team. I'm second in the team in scoring, but I don't care about points or anything. I just wanna win. And I'm a Scoring-Point Guard type of player, but what I do best is creating plays, pass the ball, and make an impact on the defensive end."

Coach Dillon smiles with a nod and speaks, "Okay. Sonic do you mind I watch some highlights with you?"

"Yes sir," Sonic answered.

Coach Chuck went into his laptop, turned on the projector that was on the top-left side of his work-desk, with Sonic turning the lights off, and pulled up some highlights of Sonic showing his talent to Coach Dillon, and what surprised Coach Dillon is not his offensive talent, it's his basketball IQ of his defense (by rotating to the weak side, getting steals, and playing on-ball defense), passing skills (something you _should_ see very often from Point Guards), and how he's being the floor general for the team.

After watching some highlights of Sonic, Coach Dillon was impressed of his talent. He spoke to Sonic, "Nice to see your highlights Mister Drummond. Now if you don't mind, may I see what you're currently at interns of where you are of your GPA and such?"

"Yes sir," said Sonic. He pulls out his IPhone 5 smartphone out of his left pocket, went to the school board's internet to log on and show Coach Dillon his transcript. He pulled it up from his phone and gives his phone to Coach Dillon to see. He grabs his phone and looks at his transcript.

He first looks at his four classes and sees Civics with a B-, Physical Science with a C+, Math1 with a B-, and Physical Education(P.E.)/Health with a A+. With a Grade Point Average (GPA) of 3.0. Not bad, not bad at all for a Freshman student-athlete like Sonic.

Coach Dillon smirked of what he sees and handed Sonic back his cell phone. Coach Dillon spoke to Sonic, "Now, from what I saw looking at your transcript, you're probably be our fit for our university, _and_ for our basketball program as well. But don't get ahead of yourself, you have all three of your years left here in high school to make your decision of where you want to go before or after you graduate. Understood, young man?"

"Yes sir," said Sonic.

Coach Dillon nodded and spoke, "Okay. Great seeing you two. I'll be heading to lunch." He shook hands to Sonic and Coach Chuck, got up and headed out to the gym, to the cafeteria.

Coach Chuck later tapped on the top-left side of his work desk to his nephew Sonic to get his attention. He spoke, "Hey Sonny Boy. I got some gifts for ya..." He opened his drawer and grabbed envelops, that's wrapped in a rubber band, of colleges for Sonic and hands it to him. Sonic grabs it, unhooks the rubber band, and looks through to see who send him some letters as it lists: University of North Carolina, Memphis University, University of Georgia, University of Virginia, Georgia Tech University, University of Connecticut (AKA UConn), Clemson University, University of Texas, Stanford University, University of Kentucky, Spagonia University (since Coach Dillon Pickle visited him, he figured he got a letter from the exact university he coaches at), University of Arizona, University of Tennessee, Michigan State University, and lastly University of Michigan.

Sonic was kind of surprised that these letters came from one of the top college basketball programs of the nation. But it's nothing new to him since he had that type of experience before by playing AAU basketball for the Freedom Fighters basketball club.

"See ya, Uncle Chuck," Sonic said as he got up and starts to walk out of his office.

Coach Chuck gave him a wave to his nephew. "See you in practice. Don't be late, Sonny Boy," he addressed to Sonic.

[*School Bell Rang*]

The school bell rang as second period is over and lunch time (for first lunch) has started as Sonic, Amy the crew and the rest of the students and student-athletes are in the cafeteria lining up for lunch. Today's main lunch is Lasagna, along with school-made mashed potatoes with gravy, green peas, and corn on-the-cob. For other lunches, there is pepperoni pizza, ham 'n cheese sub sandwiches, and Caesar Chicken Fruit Salad. Sonic went to line 1 and got himself Lasagna with mashed potatoes with gravy (with a fork), green peas, and chocolate milk. Amy went to Line 2 and also got Lasagna with mashed potatoes with gravy (with a fork), but has corn on-the-cob, green peas, and white milk.

The two hedgehogs walked to their table and sat down to eat their food with Mina, Knuckles, and Cream. They were just talking, nothing special (except Sonic and Amy's story), nothing dramatic going on around them, or any other stuff some type of way. What's kind of special was Sonic and Amy getting letters from colleges around the country.

"What letters y'all got," asked Mina.

Sonic spoke, "I got letters from Michigan, Kentucky, North Carolina, Spagonia-"

Amy interrupted, "You got one from Spagonia, too?"

"Yeah. Why you asked?" Sonic questioned his girlfriend.

"Because there was a coach from Spagonia who wanted to talk to me," Amy answered.

"Same thing for me," Sonic said.

That's weird for them as they had a call-up from their high school basketball coaches of the two college basketball coaches from Spagonia University of meeting them. The two hedgehogs explained to their teammates, including themselves, that their meeting from those two coaches went well. Just knowing who they are, how good they're doing in school, and explaining their playing style.

[*School Bell Rang*]

Twenty-five minutes have passed as the lunch bell rang as first lunch is over and second lunch has started. Sonic, Amy and the crew got up, threw their paper plates and trashes away in the trash can, and walked out of the cafeteria to head to their assigned classes with Sonic heading to his Math1 class and Amy heading to her Civics class

Three hours have passed as the last school bell rang as students are walking out of Knothole Village High School to head home or stay after school for make-up classwork. For the student-athletes of Knothole Village High, they are staying after school for activities they signed up for. For Sonic, Amy and the crew, they have basketball practice as each of them had a good practice, and later went home.

**End of Chapter 15**

* * *

><p><strong>I figure I was going to pull-up this kind of chapter in the story, but why not do it anyway. And there will be no name meanings in this chapter. SORRY!<strong>

**Shout out to Isaiah Austin of being drafted by the NBA instead of an actual NBA team, to fulfill his dream. If you haven't heard the story, here it is - Isaiah Austin was a 6'10 former college basketball player of Baylor University's Bears who played two years there. His dream was supposed to be drafted by an NBA team from this years draft, but tragedy struck to him ...in the heart. Just five days before the draft would take place in Brooklyn, New York U.S.A., doctors took test of every draft prospect to see are they healthy (which the NBA always do to make sure), for Isaiah Austin doctors discovered he has been diagnosed with Marfan Syndrome - an enlarged heart disease. With this shocking discovery, he's no longer able to play competitive basketball for the rest of his life. But on Draft Day Thursday, June 26, 2014, NBA Commissioner Adam Silver drafted Isaiah Austin to the NBA to fulfill his dream. With that type of idea Adam Silver did, it made me shed a tear. **

**I'm dead serious, it did. Made. Me. Shed. A. Tear.**

**Isaiah Austin's future goals now are going back to Baylor University to finish his degree, join the NBA community, and be part of Baylor University's basketball program. All with the grace of God helping spreading out this disease.**

**Leave a review and/or Private Message(PM) of how this chapter went.**


	16. Pick-Up Ball At Green Hill Park

**Chapter 16**

**Pick-Up Ball At Green Hill Park**

_-Knothole Village High School: 3:25 PM-_

**RRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNG!**

Friday struck as the school bell rang on the last week of school for the students and student-athletes of Knothole High School to go home for the weekend. So what does this have to do with anything? Well, Sonic, Amy and the rest of the Varsity players, including Cream Honbria and Miles "Tails" Prower as Junior Varsity players, don't have practice after school, including not having practice on Saturday and Sunday. Which means three days off to rest their bodies as well as their minds because of the condense schedule they have. Except for the Junior Varsity team Cream and Tails are in.

About that condense schedule Sonic and Amy have, as Varsity players. As previously stated, the boys and the girls are getting recognition around the country, and in the state of Georgia, because of their overall record and their talent. Has that happened before from Coach Vanilla Honbria and Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert? Yes ...only twice and that's it, after these two coaches won their third consecutive state championship. Sure Knothole High is a basketball-powerhouse school because of its past success and continuing thanks to Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck, but it's really all about hard work, dedication, and discipline they coach, teach, and preach to their players. And it worked out well from the past to the present.

Sonic, Amy, Tails, and Cream are currently on their school bus (number 774) just chillin' by listening to their music while waiting to be dropped off to their homes. While Sonic is currently listening to Rich Kidz's Pieon on his IPhone 5, he text messaged to his father, Jules Drummond, can he stay at Amy's house. His father tells him yes. The bus later reached Tails and Cream's bus stop as the two got up from their seats, waved goodbye to their childhood friends, and walked out of their bus; leaving Sonic and Amy as the only two students on the bus. The bus lastly drove to the two hoopers' bus stop as they got up and walked out of the bus.

"Hey Ames," Sonic said while they are walking to Amy's house. She looked at him to hear what he has to say.

"Wanna hoop at Green Hill Park?" he asked.

Amy thought about it, smirked and shrugged her right shoulder. "Yeah, but lets go to my house first to put our stuff away," she answered and suggested.

Sonic agreed and the two continued to walked to Amy's house. They arrived there as Amy unlocked the front door with her house key and step in the house, where they were greeted by her aunt Mari-An Caine-Hearne and her uncle Robert "Rob" Hearne. They went to Amy's room as they put their stuff down and put on their basketball attire: Sonic wearing a blue no-sleeve sweat resistant shirt, black and blue stripped Nike 11-inch shorts, white tube socks, and Nike Sharkles basketball shoe colored black and blue; and Amy wearing a no-sleeve all-red sweat resistant Under Armor shirt, all-black Jordan 9-inch shorts, black tube socks, and red and black Adidas Crazy Shadow basketball shoe.

The reason they are wearing no-sleeve shirts because it's nice and warm outside.

After they got dressed, they each grabbed their Nike indoor/outdoor basketball, including their smart phones, and walked out the house to play ball at Green Hill Park/Recreational Center.

When they arrive there, they see the 4 outdoor basketball courts (the park have), having pick-up games - with 2 courts playing 5-on-5 full-court game and the other 2 courts playing half-court games of 3-on-3 and/or 4-on-4. The two hoopers decided to play at one court of where it's having half-court pick-up games. And to Sonic's surprise, he sees a male who's light skinned, has green-colored hair in short length dreadlocks, and green colored eyes; wearing a black tank top, smoke grey Nike shorts, and grey and black Nike Foamposite.

"AYE MANIC!" Sonic shouted.

The green haired male called Manic, who was watching the 3-on-3 pick-up game, heard his name called and looked to see who shouted his name. To his surprise, it's that blue haired male he know. Manic ran from the half-court line (to not get in the way, since it's a 3-on-3 pick-up game) to the blue hedgehog, and gave him a dab and a bro-hug.

"What up, Sonic. Long time no see," said Manic with a high-deep voice.

"Got that right." Sonic said. "Hey where's Sonia?"

"She's at the house chillin' and snuff." Manic answered.

Manic Bayrd Adelbert and Sonia Dericia Adelbert are Sonic's cousins. Which signals they are Coach/Uncle Chuck's kids. Manic and Sonia are twins at 13 years of age, two years younger than Sonic.

Amy sees Sonic's relative is about 6 feet and 1 inch tall. She walks behind Sonic and asks, "Hey Sonic. Who's he?"

"Oh, this is my cousin Manic. Manic meet my girlfriend Amy." Sonic introduced.

Manic greeted to his cousin's girlfriend with Amy greeting him back. To Manic's surprise, he sees the pink-haired girl with the ball at her right hip. "So Amy," Manic asks, "You play basketball?"

"Yeah and don't get your hopes up either," Amy answered and suggested.

"Oh I see," Manic realized, "you're a serious hooper for a female."

Amy nodded.

"Okay, what school you go to?" Manic asked her.

"Knothole."

Manic now understood when Amy meant she's a serious hooper and who goes to Knothole High. He knows Knothole High is a basketball-powerhouse high school not because his dad Coach Chuck coaches there and his cousin Sonic plays there, because of it's success from the past to the present.

Amy asked Manic, "You play ball too?"

"Sometimes. Just to have fun and be serious, based on if it is serious."

"Are you good?" Amy asked him again.

"Sort of. I just play defense and make hustle plays."

Amy sees he plays basketball too, but not in his cousin's perspective. Because, like he said, he plays to have fun. It's like that sometimes when you play basketball to have fun, because if your teammates are unselfish while winning you're having fun.

Sonic and Amy were later picked up from Manic as Manic called next to play a pick-up game against a winning opponent. Which means it's a 3-on-3 pick-up game. Lucky for the three, when Manic picked up Sonic and Amy, the previous game got over with. They walked on the court and three each called out who they're guarding: Sonic guarding a male named Scourge (who's 6'4" and a right-handed shooter; has light brown skin, green colored hair in dreadlocks (tied into a ponytail) that stops at his shoulders and blue eyes, wearing a black Nike logo shirt with orange lining saying 'Just Do It', forest green Air Jordan 9 inch shorts, white ankle socks, and black and green high-top 2012 Nike Hyperdunks basketball shoes), Amy guarding a male name Robert (who's 6 foot and a right-handed shooter; has light brown skin, black shaved hair and brown eyes, wearing a white tank-top, grey 11-inch Adidas shorts, white tube socks, and high-top black and white Adidas Crazy Shadow basketball shoes), and Manic guarding a male name Trey (who's 6'2" and a right-handed shooter; has light skin, dark brown colored eyes and black hair in natural waves, wearing a grey no-sleeved shirt, white AND1 10-inch shorts, white ankle socks, and low-top blue and grey KD (Kevin Durant) 5).

Sonic asks Scourge, "Are we playing Straight Up or Clear Out?"

"Clear Out." Scourge answered.

Straight Up, in half-court streetball pick-up basketball term, means when an offensive player misses a shot, the defensive player who grabs the rebound goes to the basket and scores ...if it hit the rim, instead of getting a rebound after it hit the rim and go to the three-point line area to clear possession. Clear Out, again in half-court streetball pick-up basketball term, means when an offensive player misses a shot, the defensive player who grabs the rebound goes to the three-point line area to clear possession.

Sonic asks Scourge again, "What this game going to?"

"12."

Of the 4 outdoor courts at Green Hill Park/Recreational Center, here are the rules. Playground-basketball players, or non-playground-basketball players, play line-out - which means they play simple basketball when the player had his/her foot on the out-of-bounds line marker, signals out of bounds. Which is a turnover. For the points, inside the three-point area counts for 1 point and outside the three-point area counts for 2 points. And like all streetball pick-up games, each player calls their own fouls. Which at times can be questionable, based on what type of foul it was.

The winning team (Scourge, Trey, and Robert) will get the ball first as Robert inbounds the ball to Scourge and their 3-on-3 pick-up game begins.

Scourge, who was at the left sideline area, uses his right hand and dribbles up to Sonic and turned his back to him while seeing Sonic playing clamp-down on-ball defense to Scourge's right. Scourge calls Robert to set a pick at Sonic's left side, as Robert comes and sets the screen on Sonic as Scourge went to the pick. Scourge sees Sonic going underneath the screen and Amy, who was guarding Robert, pops out in front of Scourge. Scourge sees her coming and, while keeping his dribble alive, tries to swerve out front of Amy and luckily he did while keeping his dribble alive. Scourge quickly glance up front at Robert and sees him going to the basket with Sonic trailing behind him. He riskily lobs the pass high and soft to Robert, Sonic sees the lob-pass coming and jumps high to deflect it and he did as he catches it, as a steal, with both hands, and dribbles it (with his right hand) out to the right side of the three-point area at the sideline-baseline area.

Sonic did that because the paint, where he stole the lob-pass from, was kind of crowded and doesn't want to risk a tough shot.

Sonic sees Robert coming to guard him, and does a quick spin move to his left getting by Robert and drove baseline. Sonic quickly glanced at Scourge coming and later spins to his right, picks up his dribble, does a floater with his right hand, and makes it.

Manic's team 1, Scourge's team 0.

Sonic grabs the ball, after he made the basket, and went to the half-court line-marker to inbound and did so to Amy.

Amy, who was at the middle of the half-court area, slowly dribbles high (with her right hand) because Robert, who is guarding her, is 6 feet away from her. She calls Manic to set a pick at Robert's right side as Amy dribbles the ball to her left hand and goes to the pick, but glanced at Robert going in front of the screen and Amy does a quick crossover back to her right and drives to the basket. Looking up while driving to the basket, Amy sees Scourge, using his foot speed, coming from her left as Amy cuffs the ball with her right arm, brings it up high now with her right hand by cocking her right arm back, swerved in mid-air over Scourge and dunks with _pure power_.

Manic's team 2, Scourge's team 0.

_'God...daaaammmmn,'_ Scourge thought. '_She...can...ball. And that dunk was ferocious.'_ He said that because Amy made a thunderous sound, LeBron James style, on that outdoor breakaway rim with that one-hand dunk.

_"Whoa,"_ Manic said to himself. _"She wasn't kidding when I told her she's a serious hooper."_

Now you know Manic. Now you know.

Amy grabs the ball, after she made the basket, and went to the half-court line-marker to inbound and did so to Sonic.

Sonic, who was at the middle of the half-court area, slowly dribbles high (with his right hand) because Scourge, who is guarding him, is 6 feet away from him. Sonic slowly walks up Scourge while keeping his dribble low with his right hand, hesitates and quickly crosses to his left driving to the basket. But Scourge didn't get fooled on that crossover move by Sonic as he guarding him - Bruce Bowen style by bumping him a little - by his right hip. Sonic felt the contact from his on-ball defense while seeing the good defense he's playing; he slows down and starts to dibble back out to the three-point line area. He passes it to Amy from his right as she catches and sees Sonic jogging out of her way.

Amy, who is being guarded by Robert 4 feet away, starts to dribble by sizing up on Robert. With the ball now at her right hand, Amy does a hesitation-escape move (with the ball at the outer right-knee area) sees an opening and drove to the basket with Robert trailing at her left hip. But Amy used her speed and quickness to get by him, quickly glanced at Trey coming to rotate while seeing Manic moving, she passes the ball out to Manic at the short mid-range area inside the three-point area near the baseline. Manic catches it, pulls up as a right-handed shooter, rattles around the rim and in.

Manic's team 3, Scourge's team 0.

So it looks like Manic's team has the advantage over Scourge's team.

Amy grabs the ball after the made shot from Manic, and went to the half-court line-marker to inbound and did so to Sonic.

Sonic, who was at the left side of the sideline area, catches it with his left hand and dribbles the ball with the same (left) hand. He starts to slowly walk towards Scourge, takes one hard bounce, crosses between his legs to his right and hops back 4 feet away from Scourge, picks up his dribble and pulls up for a shot from three-point range (with Scourge going to get the rebound incase he miss), ... hits the back of the rim and missed.

Scourge got the rebound after the missed shot and went to his left to the three-point sideline area to clear possession. He signaled Robert to come and set a pick. Robert comes and sets a screen on Sonic's left side as Scourge goes to the pick while seeing Sonic going underneath the screen and Amy now guarding him. Scourge sees the pink-haired hooper switched to him and decides to go 1-on-1 against her.

_'Lets see can you play D, Pinky,'_ Scourge thought while dribbling.

Scourge, with the ball at his left hand, dribbles the ball to his right hand, walks up to Amy, got low and does a hesitation move, a super quick pull-back crossover back to his left then hesitates, double crosses from his right back to his left and sees Amy slightly shifted to her left, and drives to the basket using his speed and quickness. On his way reaching to the basket, he picks up his dribble and lifts off from his left foot, brings the ball up high with his left arm, and-

But couldn't, because Amy blocks his lay-up/dunk attempt with her left hand and it went out of bounds.

Amy points at Scourge, "Off you. Off you isn't it?!"

Scourge smiled and agreed as it's Manic's team ball. But Scourge is a bit upset that a girl like Amy blocked his lay-up/dunk attempt. And now realizes that Amy Rose ...can flat-out ball.

_End of Scrimmage..._

Manic's team beats Scourge's team 12 to 10. It was a competitive-fun game - each were making shots, making smart plays, and were playing defense.

After that game Manic, Sonic and Amy played another pick-up 3-on-3 game against three new players. And won again, this time with a blow-out of 7 to 0 from a first-to-16-win game. After two more hours of playing pick-up basketball, the three hoopers (Manic, Sonic, and Amy) decided to call it a day as Sonic and Amy each said bye to Manic as he rides his bike back to his house, with Sonic and Amy walking to Mari-An's house of where Amy Rose live at.

They arrive to Amy's house and went straight to the kitchen to fix themselves something to eat - Sonic eating a double-stacked ham 'n cheese toasted-bread sandwich with a Lemon-Lime Gatorade bottle and Amy eating two bananas with a Fruit Punch Gatorade bottle.

They ate their snacks and later went to Amy's room where they started watching Regular Show on Amy's TV. Nine hours have passed as the clock struck to 12:23 AM as the two hoopers, who already took a shower, put on their pajamas to sleep in as Amy pulled over her red and pink cover from her bed as her and Sonic got into the covers and went to sleep.

**End of Chapter 16**

* * *

><p><strong>Some of y'all readers were probably thinking Scourge is going to fight Sonic for some reason when I brought his name up. But Scourge will be brought up in this story later soon. Including Manic and Sonia.<strong>

**Just to bring it up, I'm probably not finished with this chapter as of yet, I may let that 3-on-3 pick-up game continued. But I'll let y'all readers know.**

**Another thing, if you seen the show "Sonic Underground," I know Manic and Sonia are related to Sonic as their brother, and Charles "Chuck" Hedgehog - pre-robotized, are related to them as their uncle. I was planning on making Manic and Sonia as Chuck's father. I just had to get this out of the way. And just to bring it up, Manic and Sonia's mother, including Chuck's wife (only in this story), is Aleena Adelbert (Aleena Hedgehog). She also will be mentioned in this story soon.**

**And Sonia, Aleena, and Manic's name meanings are coming up soon.**

**Sonic and Amy's first taste of State Tournament Basketball will be coming soon. And yes, I am planning on doing that sometime soon when it comes up.**

**Leave a review of how this chapter went.**


	17. A Rival Regional Showdown

**Chapter 17**

**A Rival Regional Showdown**

_-Inside Knothole High's Gymnasium (6:00 PM)-_

Friday, February 14, 2014 (which is Valentines Day); it's the date where Knothole Village High School's Gymnasium is hosting the Georgia Region 6-A Tournament. The region tournament is where 445 high schools in the state of Georgia, by regional division, after the end of the regular season each trying to compete for the 2013-2014 Georgia High School Association (GHSA) Boys/Girls State Tournament with a school, who has the winning record in its region, hosting the tournament. For this Georgia Boys/Girls Region 6-A Tournament, it is taking place at Knothole Village High School because both the girls and the boys have the best record in their region at perfect 12-0-0 win-loss-overtime draw record, and they have an automatic bid in the state tournament because of their good overall 25-3-0 win-loss-overtime draw record from the girls and 26-2-0 win-loss-overtime draw record from the boys. And also, this is the thirteenth time in Knothole High's thirty-year history that their school is hosting a region tournament in basketball, boys or girls.

For this region tournament inside Knothole High's gymnasium, twelve high school basketball teams, from Region 6-A, from the state of Georgia are competing to fight for a spot in the 2014 GHSA Boys/Girls Region Public A State Tournament. Six schools eliminated, five schools got a birth in the tournament (except Knothole's boys and girls because of an automatic bid), and four schools currently remain from the following: Knothole's boys and girls as both the number 1 seed in the region, and Moebius' boys and girls as both the number 2 seed in the region.

For this 6-A Public A Region Tournament Championship game, the girls will play first against Moebius High School's girls called _Moebius Lady Bandits_ of Atlanta, Georgia. Moebius High's girls' overall win-loss-overtime draw record is 21-9-0 and their regional win-loss-overtime draw record is 11-3-0. For the Moebius Lady Bandits' playing style, they are a run-and-gun, attack-first basketball team who likes to go out and run, attack to the basket first and shoot second when needed. Their roster has decent-elite size on their roster with their guards around 5'4" to 5'9" and forwards and centers around 6'0" to 6'2" with a twelve-woman roster.

_-Inside the girls' locker room-_

Lets go inside the girls' locker room where the girls are getting ready to suit up for their Region Championship game.

Each of the girls are getting dressed by putting on their basketball gear, uniforms, and shooting shirts. While that is going on, Coach Vanilla added two new players to her Varsity roster and that's her daughter, freshman Point Guard Cream Honbria, and sophomore Small Forward Blaze Bodaway. The reason Coach Vanilla added Cream to her roster because, just like Sally Gwenelda, she needed another _true_ Point Guard on the roster to create plays because Hope, Hershey, Julie-Su (though a starter at Point Guard), Wave, and Amy (who plays Shooting Guard but can really pass the ball) are scoring guards/forwards (counting Hope because she plays Small Forward most of the time) and decent playmakers; and the reason adding Blaze to the roster because, just like Barby Kadyn, she needed another perimeter defensive-minded player to the roster, and a player to move without the ball to score. So adding Blaze and Cream to the roster is perfect to get some more help to the team. As it is _now_ a fourteen-woman roster.

But despite Cream and Blaze being on the roster, Coach Vanilla spoke to the two before the region tournament started that they won't get enough playing-time because, not only they just got on the team, she need them to know what it's like on the Varsity team and being need on the floor when it's the right time to be called upon. Both Cream and Blaze accepted that complement from Coach Vanilla because they knew the other twelve players on the team are valuable.

**(A/N: Every coach, male or female, always talk to their players of what their strengths and weaknesses are, and what each players bring to the table night in and night out. Because it makes players feel good in themselves of what they are capable to do.)**

Both Blaze and Cream already picked out their jersey numbers: Cream picked number 12 and Blaze picked number 33. The same numbers they wore on the Junior Varsity team.

After all of the girls got suited up, Coach Vanilla told each of her players to come to the white board of where her and Coach Rosemary Prower are at. The girls did as told as Coach Vanilla will address to her players.

". . . . . Now ladies ...y'all already know what this is about. Us playing against them. A rivalry game, here in our gym. In this region tournament."

That is true. Not only this is a 6-A Public A Region Tournament Championship Game, it is a rivalry game - Knothole versus Moebius - for the boys and the girls.

Coach Vanilla continues, "All I gotta say is, lets...just beat them, ...because we will see them again in the state tournament. Don't know what round as of yet. But aside all that, lets play this game tonight, win that championship game, hold that 1st place trophy up high in front of our home crowd, and get ready for this upcoming state tournament. Bring it."

The girls all got up and clapped. Amy, Wave, Hope and Julie-Su each grabbed a Nike basketball to shoot-around with, and walked out of their locker room and onto the double-doors of where they will come out as a team. As usual for their home games, they will wait on the opposing team, which is the Moebius High Lady Bandits, to come out to present themselves as a team. Ten seconds later, the Moebius Lady Bandits all came out from the far upward on the double-doors as a team with six players running from the far sideline, baseline, back to sideline, and half-court line marker, and six other players (totaling twelve) running from the far sideline to the half-court line marker where they waited for their teammates to come and each gave a forearm-daps. Their team colors are orange (secondary color), black (alternative color), and white (for home games), their team brand is Adidas: with their team basketball shoes the high-top Adipure Crazy Ghost colored black, white and orange, including their uniforms, and their basketballs are the Wilson Microfiber Wave Indoor Basketball.

Ten more seconds later, an instrumental rap song _Hard In The Paint_ by _Waka Flocka Flame_ came on as the Lady Warriors all jogged inside their gymnasium and present themselves how they come out as a team.

Inside the gymnasium is a packed house of 1,300 seating-capacity inside the Knothole Gymnasium; truly meaning it's both a regional tournament championship game and a rivalry game. While Amy is loosening up, she looks to her right and sees Mari-An, her aunt, and Rob, her uncle, attending the game. Watching their niece play a rivalry game in the regional championship game. And of course you know Sonic is watching his girlfriend playing since he's a high-school basketball player for Knothole High.

Thirty seconds were ticking on the game clock as both teams jogged to their benches after they were finished getting warmed up for this game, as the five starters on both teams later sat on the bench and the rest of the players stand up from side-to-side to high/low five to their teammates. The two teams later took off their shooting shirts, showing their uniforms as the Moebius Lady Bandits are wearing their second alternative road uniforms colored black (with the jersey numbers colored orange with the white trim, and their school's team name titled _Moebius_ on the front above their jersey number colored orange and the back of their jersey titled _Lady Bandits_ below their jersey number also colored orange), and the Knothole Lady Warriors wearing their second alternative home jersey colored grey (with the jersey numbers colored white with the blue trim, and their school's team name titled _Knothole_ on the front above their jersey number colored white and the back of their jersey titled "Lady Warriors" above their jersey number also colored white). The school's scoreboard's horn later went off, Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte finished the GHSA Sportsmanship Statement and will now announced the starting lineups for both teams.

_"Now for the starting lineups for the visiting Lady Bandits of Moebius High School..._

**(A/N: Spoil Alert - there aren't many female Moebius characters in the Sonic-Archie Comic's. So in other words, I've added made-up female characters on the team. And also, when the name is announced, I will bold the actual Moebius Character; including from the boys as well.)**

_"At Center, the junior, number 35 Buns Bunsen."_ Buns got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 6'3" with the playing-weight of 186 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, medium length blond hair that's tied into a ponytail, and green-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, and white tube socks. **(A/N: That character is Buns Rabbot.)**

_"At (Point) Guard, the junior, number 10 Alicia Diandra."_ Alicia got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'4" with the playing-weight of 153 pounds, has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, long spikey auburn-colored hair that's tied into a ponytail, and blue-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, and white tube socks. **(A/N: That character is Alicia Acorn; A.K.A. Anti-Sally/Evil Sally.)**

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 24 Brianna Jones."_ Brianna got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 6 feet with the playing-weight of 181 pounds, has light brown skin with a AA-cup (pronounced "double A") breast size, black medium length hair (in a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid regular knee pads at each knees colored black and black tube socks.

_"At (Small) Forward, the junior, number 5 Rosy Lorelei."_ Rosy got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'10" with the playing-weight of 164 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, pink spikey hair (that's tied into a ponytail) that stops below her neck, and green-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is a McDavid arm sleeve at her left arm with a built-in elbow pad colored black, and white tube socks. **(A/N: That character is Rosy Rascal.)**

_"And at (Shooting) Guard, the freshman, number 1 Fiona Darcell."_ Fiona got up, high fived her teammates and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'11" with the playing-weight of 152 pounds, has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, red/burgundy colored hair that's tied in a ponytail which stops at her shoulders, and blue-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid knee pads at each knees colored black, and black tube socks. **(A/N: That character is Fiona Fox.)**

__"The head coach for the Lady Bandits is Regina Ferrum. The assistant is Snively Kintobor."_ _Coach Regina Ferrum is a 30-year-old adult at 5 feet and 5 inches tall, has light Caucasian skin with a D-cup breast size, has yellow eyes, and dark green hair that stops at the middle of her back; her coaching attire is a black polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and three inch black heels. Coach Snively Kintobor is 5 feet and 11 inches tall with dark Caucasian skin who's 31 years of age, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; his coaching attire is a white dress shirt with black-colored tie, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes.

The rest of the players of Moebius High's Lady Bandits are: LaShana Jones, Bella Ainsley, Alaina Addison, Myra Evelyn, Khloe Melville, Lela Smith, and Alexis Daeva**. **

Mrs. Lupe Belafonte will now announce the starting lineup for the Lady Warriors of Knothole High. _"And now, the starting line-ups for our Lady Warriors, ..._

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 15 Barby Kadyn."_ Barby got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Point) Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Julie-Su Avyanna."_ Julie got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 50, Bunnie Charleigh."_ Bunnie got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 34 Lien-Da Avyanna."_ Lien-Da got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at (Shooting) Guard, the freshman, number 3 Amy Rose."_ Amy, with jitters, got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Lady Warriors is Vanilla Honbria. The assistant is Rosemary Prower."_

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams huddled at their benches and broke out, as the starting five from both teams walked on the court, shook each others hands, and stood at the spots they stand at: Bunnie and Buns at center court, behind Bunnie is Amy behind Fiona at one end of the court, Lien-Da and Brianna next to each other between the left half-court line, Barby and Rosy also next to each other between the right half-court line, and behind Buns is Alicia in front of Julie-Su. The referee walks to center-court between Bunnie and Buns holding Knothole's game ball - because they're the home team. The ref bounced the ball two times then tosses it up as both Bunnie and Buns jumped, the ball got tipped to Alicia as Buns and the Lady Bandits won the tip, and the Region 6-A Championship Game begins.

(7:59; 1Q) Alicia left-hand dribbles up-court seeing where her teammates are at and seeing Knothole in a 2-3 Zone defense: with Amy (at the right) and Julie-Su (at the left) up-top, Barby at the left wing, Lien-Da at the right wing, and Bunnie at the middle of the paint. Alicia calls a play for her team as Buns (who was at the left block) comes up and sets a pick on Amy's right side, Alicia dribbles to her left going to the pick Buns set as Amy goes underneath the screen (because Alicia is not much of a shooting threat), Alicia patiently dribbles to her left and sees Bunnie and Lien-Da closing the area of where she's going, turns around and passes it out to Rosy (who went from the left-corner three-point area, to the left wing of the three-point area)-

(7:49; 1Q) Amy sees it coming and stole the pass from Alicia, and holds it for a quick moment because she didn't want to risk going coast-to-coast in the fast-break in traffic of where she's at. Amy later sees all of the Moebius players ran up-court and starts to right-hand dribble up-court and safely passes it to Julie-Su, the point guard. Julie-Su receives the pass from Amy as she scans around of where her teammates are at and the man-to-man defense the Lady Bandits are playing.

(7:42; 1Q) Julie-Su calls a play as her half-sister, Lien-Da (who was at the right block), comes up to the right elbow of the free-throw line; Julie-Su throws the pass to Lien-Da as Julie-Su starts to run to her right of where Lien-Da is at; Lien-Da (who holding the ball up high above her head) felt a slight bump from Alicia, Julie-Su's man, then looks at her half-sister for a quick moment of her cutting to the basket but couldn't pass it to her because Buns came down to rotate to the paint, preventing the high-post pass. So Lien-Da starts to dribble to her right to where Amy is at (who's at the right-corner three-point area). Amy sees her coming and jogs to her left, as Lien-Da dribble-handoff the ball to Amy; Amy receives the ball as Lien-Da sets a pick on Fiona, Amy's man, but Fiona went around the screen to close-out the dribble-penetration on Amy. Amy sees the close-out defense from Fiona, as well as from Brianna (Lien-Da's man), and safely throws a chest-pass to Barby. Barby catches it and gets into a triple-threat position with the ball up high above her head, looking up. Barby sees Bunnie getting post-position, fronting Buns calling for it, from the left block and lobs the pass to her. Bunnie catches and starts to feel Buns' right forearm at her left lower back area as she's using her weight to shove her.

(7:32; 1Q)_ "Oh you beat already,"_ Bunnie whispered to herself.

Before Bunnie got into post-position fronting Buns, she already know she's above the left block. And knowing the move she's going to make now, Bunnie spins to her right that got Buns shook, used her right arm to protect her dribble (by using her left hand), goes and stops underneath the basket with Buns trailing, picks up her dribble, rises up off two feet by bringing the ball up high (with Buns going up also, using her right arm to attempt a block), and finishes with a two-handed dunk. Getting the first two point in the ball game.

That was a mistake made by Buns to use her right arm by using her weight to shove Bunnie. The only time a defensive player in the post would use his/her forearm on the left/right block/box, is when the offensive player posted up **below** the block, because when the offensive player _spins_ to either left or right that player will be going **out-of-bounds**. So basketball 101: when on defense at the post, _only_ use your weight by using your forearm when the offensive player is posted _too low_ underneath the block to make the offensive player think you can't spin left or right.

Moebius 0, Knothole 2

(7:27; 1Q) Buns, after the made dunk by Bunnie, got the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbound the ball to Alicia, the point guard. Alicia receives the inbound-pass from her teammate left-hand dribbles up-court.

(7:21; 1Q) Alicia reaches to the middle of the half-court with Julie-Su on-balling three feet away. Alicia later called Buns - who was behind Alicia - to set a high-pick on Julie-Su's right side; Buns sets the pick as Alicia dribbles to her left as Julie-Su going underneath the screen; Alicia later looks at Rosy (who's being guarded by Barby), motioned her right finger to come up as Rosy did as instructed from her teammate. But Rosy sees Barby is doing off-ball denial and figured she was going to do that as she did a back-door cut to the baseline and got past Barby; Alicia sees the back-door cut from Rosy and throws a bounce-pass to her, Rosy catches the pass from Alicia and quickly dribbled with her left hand and also glanced at Bunnie coming to rotate. She got to the paint and quickly glanced at Bunnie, picks-up her dribble and pump-fakes and sees she got her in the air then ducks under; Rosy glanced at Buns cutting to the basket and hands the ball to her in-which Buns grabs it, rises up off two feet with the ball up high, and finishes with a dunk.

It didn't take the Moebius Lady Bandits that long to score their first two points of the game.

Moebius 2, Knothole 2

(7:17; 1Q) Bunnie, after the made dunk by Buns, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds it to Amy. Amy receives the inbound-pass and left-hand dribbles up-court.

(7:14; 2Q) Amy reaches to the left side of the half-court with Fiona on-balling three feet away. Amy later turns her back on Fiona from the mid-range area, to the right block.

_'There's little space in the paint, so I may attack there.'_ Amy thought after peeking inside the pained-area

While Amy is backing down Fiona - plus while being aware of the 5 second back-to-the-basket rule when backing down on the block, she quickly glances at the middle of the paint having little room as Amy dribbles to the paint then picks up her dribble and cuffs it in traffic while taking two steps, sees three Moebius players (including her man Fiona) closing in on her and passes it out to Lien-Da. Lien-Da, who's at the mid-range-left baseline area, receives the pass from Amy and passes it out to her half-sister, Julie-Su, at the left wing around three-point range. Julie-Su receives the pass from Lien-Da, squares herself and pulls-up for three as a right handed shooter, releases it . . . . . and missed her first shot of the game.

(7:07; 1Q) With three box-out battles inside the painted-area, the ball hits the left side of the rim as it tallies to Lien-Da and she grabs her 1st rebound of the game. Lien-Da takes one hard-dribble close to the basket, rises up off two feet with the ball up high above her head, and-

(7:03; 1Q) Buns got her left hand on the ball, blocking Lien-Da's lay-up/dunk attempt.

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Whistles blued and the referees called a jump ball because both Buns and Lien-Da's hands were on the ball when Lien-Da went up for a lay-up/dunk. The possession arrow points to Knothole as they will keep possession, plus Buns gets her 1st block of the game.

(7:01; 1Q) The sideline referee has the ball and the Lady Warriors will inbound the ball, with Barby taking the ball out at the left baseline. Barby easily inbounds the ball to Julie-Su because Alicia, who's guarding her, is 6 feet away from her standing at the left wing on the three-point line.

(7:00; 1Q) Julie-Su, who has the ball, looks at the Lady Bandits' defense first and sees they are still in man-to-man defense. She puts the ball at her left hip (with her left forearm holding the ball) and (using her right arm and right hand) is now instructing her teammates where to go: telling Barby to head to the left corner three-point area with Rosy guarding her 3 feet away, telling her half-sister Lien-Da to head to the right block with Brianna guarding her 3 feet in front of Lien-Da by standing in the middle, telling Bunnie to stand at the right elbow of the free-throw line with Buns next to her right, and telling Amy to head to the far right corner three-point area with Fiona guarding her 4 feet away from her.

(6:45; 1Q) Julie-Su, after instructing Knothole's offense to her teammates, now starts to dribble using her right hand. She walks up to Alicia while keeping her dribble low, does a quick spin move to her left getting off of Alicia...

**"OOOOOOOHHHHH!?"** Witnessed both the Moebius and Knothole crowd.

Julie-Su drives hard to the paint with Brianna and Buns coming, goes up at Brianna's upper body, double clutching in mid-air, (*whistle blued*) and draws the foul on Brianna because Brianna, after she went up with Julie-Su, put her hands down and it hit Julie-Su's arms.

Knothole and Moebius are both now lining up around the free-throw painted area: Brianna, Lien-Da, and Rosy lined up on the left side, Buns and Bunnie lined up on the right side, Julie-Su (of course) at the middle of the free-throw line getting ready to shoot her first two free-throws of the game, Amy and Fiona at the left wing at the three-point area, and Barby and Alicia at the right wing at the three-point area.

The male referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket the team lined up at. "Two shots," the ref said and later throws a bounce-pass to Julie-Su.

Julie-Su receives the bounce-pass from the referee and does her free-throw routine: looks down and then spins the ball on her right hand, puts her left hand on the ball and takes four dribbles, looks up at the rim for two seconds, brings her shooting form up as a right handed shooter, ...rattles on the rim and in. Getting point number 1 of her first bucket in the game.

Moebius 2, Knothole 3

Julie-Su's teammates gave daps to her of the made free-throw Julie-Su made before the two teams lined back up so Julie-Su came attempt her second-and-last free-throw. The referee has the ball again and now puts up one finger signaling "One shot," and later throws a bounce-pass back to Julie-Su.

Julie-Su, again, receives the bounce-pass from the referee and does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her right hand, puts her left hand on the ball and takes four dribbles, 5) stops dribbling and bends her knees, 6) looks up at the rim for two seconds, 7) brings her shooting form up (as a right handed shooter), ...and swished in. Getting her now-first 2 points in the game.

Moebius 2, Knothole 4

(6:40; 1Q) Brianna, after the made free-throw from Julie-Su, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds it to Alicia. (6:39; 1Q) Alicia receives the inbound-pass, turns her head to the right and looks at Julie-Su on-balling three-quarters around the middle of the full-court.

(6:34; 1Q) Alicia starts to dribble (with her right hand) up-court, when she reaches 3 feet towards Julie-Su, she used her left side to turn her back onto Julie-Su while continuing to dribble (with her right hand). While Julie-Su is guarding Alicia _now_ at the half-court area, she's timing her upcoming pickpocket steal on Alicia, while knowing the 5 second closely-guarded rule.

_'Now.'_ Julie-Su thought.

(6:31; 1Q) Julie-Su times it perfectly and picks Alicia's pocket, getting her first steal in the game, as she goes all the way down court reaching the painted area, rising up off of her left foot, brings her right arm up with the ball at her right hand cocking it back, and dunks it down hard. Getting point number 4 and her first made field goal of the game (1-of-2 shooting on 50% from the perimeter and 0-of-1 shooting on 0% shooting from three-point range; she missed her first shot from the three-point area possessions ago).

Remember, Julie-Su is a **pesky,** **ball-hawk** defender; both on the ball and off the ball, just like a defensive back in American football. So that defensive play Julie-Su made, shows you why. Does Alicia know that? Yeah. She knew it was coming, and she paid the price.

Moebius 2, Knothole 6

(6:26; 1Q) Alicia, who was the last girl back on the undefended fast-break dunk by Julie-Su, grabs the ball after the made dunk by Julie-Su before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to her teammate Fiona. Fiona receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(6:24; 1Q) Fiona reaches to the middle of the half-court with Amy on-balling three feet away. Fiona does a size-up crossover to her left then did a hesitation move, quickly sees an opening as Fiona lunges forward and left-hand dribble-dives to the basket with Amy still guarding her, got past Amy, hop-steps and cuffs the ball with her left forearm, sees Bunnie coming and did a pump-fake and sees she got Bunnie in the air, (already at the paint) goes up for a lay-up with two hands on the left side of the backboard and rim, and-

(6:18; 1Q) Rejected by Amy from behind as the ball (*whistle blued*) goes out-of-bounds. That gives Amy her 1st block of the game.

With the Lady Bandits getting the ball after that block by Amy, Buns will be taking the ball out on the baseline from left side underneath the basket and Bunnie (by rule) will be guarding her five feet away with Bunnie shifting to her right side to protect the paint; Fiona is at the left corner around the three-point area while off-balled by Amy, Brianna at the left elbow of the free-throw line while being off-balled by Lien-Da, Rosy at the middle up top around three-point range while being off-balled by Barby, and Alicia at the right elbow of the free-throw line while being off-balled by Julie-Su.

The referee, who has the ball, hands the ball to Buns. (*Whistle blued*) Buns will now find one of her teammates to inbound the ball to while being aware of the 5 second inbound violation rule. One second, the players start to move to get open and Buns can't find none of her teammates to inbound to yet. Two seconds, Buns still can't find anyone of her teammates. Three seconds, Buns still can't kind anyone of her teammates. Four seconds, Buns finally finds someone and that's Fiona.

(6:17; 1Q) Fiona receives the quickly got into a triple-threat position turning her back on Amy after seeing her coming to close-out the dribble-drive to the left baseline. Buns recognizes the close-out on-ball defense by Amy on Fiona, jogs over there, and sets a screen on Amy's left side. Fiona sees the screen/pick coming and goes to it-

(*Whistle blued*) We got a whistle blown and the sideline referee calls... an offensive foul on Buns - her 1st, on setting an illegal screen. As that's the 2nd turnover by Moebius Lady Bandits, but would not count as a team foul for them, which could have been the 2nd team foul as well.

Fiona shakes her head in disbelief for having her teammate (Buns) picking up her 1st foul of the game. And Coach Regina Ferrum of Moebius can only grin with frustration and shake her head.

Here's what happened. When Fiona sees her teammate, Buns, coming to set the screen on Amy's left side, Fiona **didn't give Buns time **to set the screen. So it wasn't Buns fault on being called for an offensive foul on not coming fast enough to set the screen, it was Fiona's fault for not getting Buns some time to set the screen. So Basketball 101: a ball-handler must wait and be patient for his/her teammate (Guard, Forward, Big, whatever) to come set the screen to create the pick n' roll/pop.

(6:12; 1Q) With Knothole getting the ball, Amy will be the inbounder inbounding from the left sideline and Barby will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The referee later hands the ball to Amy and she inbounds it to Barby. (6:11; 1Q) Barby receives the inbound-pass but later gives the ball to Amy where she is left-hand dribbling up-court.

(6:06; 1Q) Amy reached to the right-middle of the half-court with Fiona on-balling four feet away.

"Bunnie..." Amy called out.

Bunnie, who was at the right block, heard Amy caller her name sees instructed Bunnie to post up on the right. Bunnie did as instructed as Amy reached to the right side three-point wing area and Bunnie starting to get post position; Amy picks up her dribble and brings the ball up high above her head to pass to Bunnie, but couldn't because Buns is fronting Bunnie preventing the post-pass. Lien-Da, who was at the left block, sees Amy can't pass the ball to Bunnie and (with Brianna following) jogs to the free-throw line. Amy sees Lien-Da coming towards the free-throw line and passes the ball to Lien-Da; Lien-Da receives the pass and quickly lobs the ball it to Bunnie; Bunnie easily receives the pass, quickly gathers herself and rises up off two feet with both of her hands up high, and dunks it.

Moebius 2, Knothole 8

(5:49; 1Q) Buns, after the made dunk from Bunnie, quickly grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Alicia. Alicia receives the inbound-pass, but already took a picture up ahead before taking off dribbling down court.

(5:46; 1Q) While dribbling, Alicia sees three players (Amy and Barby of Knothole High and Rosy from Moebius High) back down court and later dribbles to her left at the middle; quickly sees Amy and slows down a little and does a left-hand hesitation move; Alicia gets past Amy, sees an opening and drives hard to the paint, picks up her dribble seeing Barby at the paint and rises up off her left foot with Barby going up as well using her left arm and hand; Alicia double-clutches by ducking her head while protecting the ball in mid-air, floats the ball up off her right hand off the glass, and it goes in. Getting her first 2 points of the game.

Nice job by Alicia using her speed and quickness going coast-to-coast on the fast-break. And it took her 5 seconds to reach down court to score; showing she has that tremendous speed and quickness for a point guard.

Moebius 4, Knothole 8

(5:39; 1Q) Barby, after the made lay-up by Alicia, grabs the ball then steps towards the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Amy. Already took a picture up ahead, Amy receives the inbound-pass and left-hand dribbles up-court.

(5:35; 1Q) Amy reaches to the middle of the half-court with Fiona on-balling three feet away.

"HEY COWGIRL. COWGIRL." Amy shouted, calling a play.

(5:31; 1Q) Bunnie comes up (with Amy waiting patiently) and sets a pick on Fiona's left side. Amy dribbles to her right going to the pick, then quickly glanced Buns rotating up but sees an opening in the middle; Amy goes to the opening and crosses underneath her legs splitting the pick-&-roll double-team defense. Amy later gathers the basketball with her right hand while looking up, goes to the paint and quickly glanced to her right seeing Rosy coming to rotate; Amy picks-up her dribble and rises up off two feet with Rosy doing the same thing; Amy uses her left side to lean forward. With a mean-serious grin on Amy's face, Amy brings her right arm up high with Rosy bringing her right arm up, attempting a block; Amy brings her right arm forward towards the rim, (*whistle blued*) and **dunks it on Rosy.**

**"OOOOOOOHHHHH! AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"**

Amy **posterized** Rosy, along with the foul and point number 2; her first points of the game on her first attempt (1-1 shooting of 100% shooting on the perimeter). As AMy will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play.

Moebius 4, Knothole 10

(5:26; 1Q) Amy, after landing back on the hardwood floor with a serious face, walks and looks at the crowd inside the gymnasium, seeing everybody and by everybody, not only the crowd but the Moebius High boys and Knothole High boys basketball team erupted with excitement, including her teammates from the bench; and mostly who are on the floor playing, congratulating her by giving daps of that posterized dunk she murdered on Rosy. As for Rosy you may ask, she puts her hands on her hip, looking down shaking her head of getting posterized. Heck give Rosy credit, she tried to block Amy's dunk, but she'll quickly forget about it and move on to continue playing.

Lets go back into that play Amy called out. When Amy called out "Cowgirl," that means it's a pick-&-roll/pop play for Bunnie. Now if one of the ball-handlers call out "Cowgirl Drop," that means when Bunnie sets the pick, she rolls (runs) to the basket, if the play is called "Cowgirl Pop," that means when Bunnie sets the pick, she pops out to the perimeter where the ball-handler can make an easy pass, and if the play is called just "Cowgirl" - the play Amy called possessions ago, it's an option for Bunnie to either roll to the basket or pop out the perimeter where the ball-handler can make an easy pass. But the reason that play is called "Cowgirl," because Bunnie is . . . a country cowgirl, period.

Knothole and Moebius are both now lining up around the free-throw painted area: (from top to bottom) Brianna, Lien-Da, and Rosy lined up on the left side, Buns and Bunnie lined up on the right side, Amy (of course) at the middle of the free-throw line getting ready to shoot her first free-throw of the game, Barby and Fiona at the left wing at the three-point area, and Julie-Su and Alicia at the right wing at the three-point area.

The male referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket the team lined up at, puts up two fingers signaling to all the players "One shot," and throws a bounce-pass to Amy.

Amy catches it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her left hand on the ball before putting the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles, glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, ...and hits nothing but net - completing the three-point play. Getting point number 3.

Moebius 4, Knothole 11

(*Whistle blued*) After the made free-throw by Amy, Coach Regina Ferrum calls a full timeout for her team. Both teams later jog/walk to their benches as Knothole reserves are congratulating the starters and Moebius are just going to the bench, to talk basketball.

_-Down At Knothole's Bench-_

After the girls congratulated themselves because of the 7-point lead they currently have, the starters (Julie-Su, Amy, Barby, Lien-Da, and Bunnie) sat on their bench where Coach Rosemary Prower gave the starters a Gatorade Sport Bottle - inside fruit punch flavored - (who all took the bottle and sipped it), and the nine other reserves stand up around their bench as Coach Vanilla Honbria, who's at the middle of their huddle sitting on her chair, will now talk basketball to her players.

"... ...Y'all girls havin' fun?" Vanilla asked with a smile on her face.

"Yeah!" The five starters answered.

Coach Vanilla nodded and continues. "Good. Make sure y'all keep up with the same pace. Keep doing what y'all have been doing good so far: playing defense, make the right plays, get good shots, and being unselfish. Now, . . . be aware of when Moebius starts to make a run. I said that because they may start doing that after the timeout. Raise your hand if one of you starters needed a break."

Lien-Da, Barby, and Bunnie raised their hands, needing a break. Amy and Julie-Su did not raised their hands, signaling they're not tired.

Coach Vanilla sees the three hands raised. "Okay," she said. "...Wave you're in for Barby; Amy I'm moving you to the 3 (Small Forward), ...Honey you're in for Bunnie, ... ...and ... ...Nic you're in for Lien-Da. For the ones I've called out, make sure y'all keep up the pace, play smart basketball, and be aware on defense. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said Nic, Wave, and Honey.

Coach Vanilla nodded.

_-Down At Moebius' Bench-_

After the starters (Alicia, Fiona, Rosy, Brianna, and Buns) sat on their bench where Coach Snively Kintobor gave the starters a Gatorade Sport Bottle - inside flavored fruit punch - (who all took the bottle and sipped it), and the seven other reserves stand up around their bench as Coach Regina Ferrum, who's at the middle of their huddle sitting on her chair, will now talk basketball to her players.

"...Now girls listen, ...we may be down by seven but we're doing a good job so far right now. We have enough time in this game to make our run; all we have to do is limit our mistakes, play smart basketball, and be aware on defense. Plain and simple. (*She looks at Fiona*) ...Fiona, when one of your teammates come set a pick, just wait patiently; don't just rush at it to get over with. Hell you gave Buns an offensive foul because you **didn't give her time** to set the pick."

"Sure Coach." Fiona said, then looks at Buns, her teammate, and gave her a fist dap.

Coach Regina nodded and continues. "Okay. Like I mentioned earlier, we're doing a good job so far right now. Keep doing what y'all have been doing good so far: playing defense, make the right plays, get good shots, and being unselfish. Now, ...if we have a chance to make a run, lets do it anyway and if Knothole is already prepared when we make a run, we're gonna see how they do it. If our run in the fast break works, keep doing that until they stop us, if they did stop our run then we'll slow down and run our offense. Raise your hand if one of you starters needed a break."

None of the starters raised their hands, signaling they're not tired.

Coach Ferrum sees their hands weren't raised, she smirked with a nod and spoke. "Okay. Make sure y'all keep up the pace, play smart basketball, and be aware on defense. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," said the starters.

Coach Ferrum nodded.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOONK*)**

After the horn went off, two teams broke out of their huddle and walked back on the court. With Moebius having the same starting five on the court, and Knothole having three new players, as previously mentioned, on the court: Julie-Su (still at Point Guard) and Amy (now at Small Forward) on the floor as starters, Wave (at Shooting Guard) subbing it for Barby, Nic (at Power Forward) subbing in for Lien-Da, and Honey (at Center) subbing in for Bunnie.

_Time Down Possession..._

Both Knothole and Moebius are playing a good game against each other. Playing smart basketball offensively by setting screens and moving the ball, and defensively with Knothole still playing 2-3 Zone defense and Moebius still playing man-to-man defense. For Knothole, Amy Rose currently has 7 points in the game, mostly from the free-throw line because she's shooting 3-7 (42%) from the perimeter; including having 2 assists, 2 rebounds, and (still) 1 steal. Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Barby, and Bunnie (as starters) currently have single-digit points (Julie-Su with 4, and Lien-Da, Barby and Bunnie each with 2); along with Julie-Su with 3 assists and 2 rebounds, Lien-Da with 4 rebounds and 1 block, Barby only with 2 rebounds, and Bunnie with 3 rebounds and 1 block. For Moebius, Fiona currently has 8 points in the game, and just like Amy her points are mostly from the free-throw line going 4-5 (80%) because she's shooting a good 3-5 (60%) from the perimeter; including having 2 rebounds, 1 assist, and 1 steal. Rosy, Brianna, Alicia, and Buns (as starters) currently have single-digit points (Rosy with 4, and Brianna, Alicia and Buns each with 2); along with Alicia with 3 assists and 2 rebounds, Brianna with 4 rebounds and 1 block, Rosy only with 2 rebounds, and Buns with 3 rebounds and 1 block.

As for the score you may wonder, both teams ended the 1st quarter with the score, Moebius 15 and Knothole 16. Moebius did make a run, going for their 8 fast-break points to Knothole's 2 fast-break points; totaling Knothole's 6 fast-break points to Moebius' 10 fast-break points. Just like what Coach Vanilla told her players when Moebius may make a run, the players were prepared despite they only got 2 points out of Moebius' 8.

After the two teams broke out of their huddle when the 1st quarter ended, the two teams walked back on the court with Moebius having their same starting-five , and Knothole still with their new five players on the court: Julie-Su (still at point guard), Wave (at shooting guard; subbing in for Barby), Amy (now at small forward), Nic (at power forward; subbing in for Lien-Da), and Honey (at center; subbing in for Bunnie).

(8:00; 2Q) The Knothole Lady Warriors will get the ball first to start the 2nd quarter as Amy will be the inbounder from the baseline, and Wave will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Amy as she later inbounds the ball to Wave. (7:59; 2Q) Wave receives the inbound-pass and later right-hand dribbles up-court.

(7:56; 2Q) Wave reaches to the left side of the half-court with Fiona on-balling six feet away. The Lady Warriors all start to move at certain spots: Nic (being guarded by Brianna) coming up at the left elbow of the free-throw, Honey (being guarded by Buns) coming up at the right elbow of the free-throw line, Amy (being guarded by Rosy) goes to the left block, and Julie-Su (being guarded by Alicia) goes to the right block.

(7:49; 2Q) Nic pops out to the middle as Wave easily passes the ball to Nic. Julie-Su pops out to the left corner three-point area (with Alicia following her), Wave cuts to the basket (with Fiona following her in front of Wave) and sets a screen for Amy on Rosy, Amy's man. Amy sprints to the screen her teammate Wave set as Rosy shouted at Fiona to switched on to Amy. Nic throws a chest past to Amy at the far left side of the three-point area, already seeing Fiona coming to close-out onto her, and pump fakes to see did Fiona went for it, but she didn't.

(7:41; 2Q) Amy quickly got into a triple-threat position with Fiona face-guarding her from two feet. Amy looked up and sees Wave coming to set the pick on Fiona's left side. Amy waited patiently for Wave to come and set the pick on Fiona's left side, in which Fiona recognized it was coming. Amy uses her right foot and does a jab-step, saw Fiona slightly bite at the move, and took off dribbling to her left - blowing past Fiona with that quick first-step of her speed and quickness.

(7:37; 2Q) While Amy is driving to the basket, she quickly glanced at Brianna (who was guarding Nic out from the middle of the three-point area) and Buns (who was guarding Bunnie out from the mid-range area) rotating down to the paint trying to stop the ball. Amy sees the rotation from Moebius' bigs and kept her dribble alive all the way underneath the basketball goal, quickly glanced to her left at Julie-Su moving to the right side of the three-point area, jumps up and (used her left hand) fires the pass to Julie-Su.

It was a good thing Julie-Su moved so that Amy can get a passing-angle of where to pass and Honey moving out of the way as well.

(7:31; 2Q) Julie-Su receives the pass from Amy, glanced up and sees Alicia coming to close-out, skip-passes it back to Amy who ran to the right corner three-point area - the same spot Julie-Su was at. Amy receives the pass from Julie, quickly squares herself up, pulls up and quickly releases her shot, . . . . . and swished in for three points. Getting point number 10 in the game.

Moebius 15, Knothole 19

(7:29; 2Q) Coach Vanilla later shouted out to her five players on the court, "AYE 1-3-1 PRESSURE! 1-3-1 PRESSURE!"

Coach Ferrum of Moebius heard what Coach Vanilla called and shouted to her five players, "AYE SET UP REBEL! SET UP REBEL"

(7:27; 2Q) Both teams got into their spots. For Knothole, the play Coach Vanilla shouted is their full-court defensive trap with the players lined up at their spots: Julie-Su in the middle guarding the inbounder, Amy at the left side of the court, Wave at the right side of the court, Nic at the center-circle of the middle of the court, and Honey at the far-end down court standing at the free-throw line. For Moebius, the play Coach Ferrum shouted, after what Coach Vanilla shouted, is their full-court offensive set-up when an opposing team does their full-court trap with the players lined up at their spots: Buns to inbound, Fiona at the free-throw line area, Rosy at the right side of the court, Alicia at the left side of the court, and Brianna at the middle of the court.

Lets see how it turns out...

(7:25; 2Q) Buns grabs the ball to inbound to one of her teammates, while also recognizing their full-court offensive set-up and Knothole's full-court defense. 1 second) She looks middle first and sees Amy (of Knothole) behind Fiona not doing off-ball denial, and throws the ball to her teammate Fiona.

You may say _"Why didn't Amy do off-ball denial on Fiona?",_ that's because if Amy did the off-ball denial on Fiona, she may (key word **may**) riskily **give up the full-court trap** by **gambling for a steal** and it will **lead to an easy get-away for Moebius by passing and dribbling down court**.

(7:22; 2Q) Fiona receives the pass from Buns, ducks down and cuffs the ball with both of her arms by being patient of Knothole's 1-3-1 full court defense and being aware of the 10-second backcourt violation in high school basketball.

(7:20; 2Q) (1 second) Fiona later pivots (using her left foot) to her right while looking up at Amy, her teammates, and Knothole's full-court defense seeing how they are lined up: Amy (of course) face-guarding her 3 feet, Julie-Su zoning in at the left side of the court 5 feet above the half-court line, Wave also zoning in but at the right side of the court 5 feet above the half-court line, Nic at the center-circle of the middle of the court, and Honey at the far-end down court standing at the free-throw line. (2 seconds) Fiona later glances at Buns setting a pick on Amy's right side. (3 seconds) Fiona dribbles left to the pick seeing Amy went underneath the pick (smart idea), (4 seconds) sees Wave closing out the full-court dribble-drive, (5 seconds) picks up her dribble, (6 seconds) sees Wave and Amy coming to double-teaming her and later looks to her right at Buns and lobs the pass to Buns. (7 seconds) Buns receives the pass from Fiona-

(7:14; 2Q) Nic stripped the ball out of Buns' hands and retrieves it, she goes all the way to the paint, uses her right hand and lays in for two points. Plus getting point number 2 of her first basket in the game.

Moebius 15, Knothole 21

_Time Down Possession..._

Both Knothole and Moebius have been playing a good game against each other. Playing smart basketball offensively by setting screens and moving the ball, and defensively. For Knothole, Amy Rose now currently has 17 points in the game, along with 6 assists, 5 rebounds, 2 steals, and 1 block. Julie-Su, Lien-Da, Barby, and Bunnie (as starters) currently all have double-digit points (Julie-Su with 21, Lien-Da 15, Barby and Bunnie each with 12); along with Julie-Su having 8 assists, 5 rebounds and 4 steals, Lien-Da with 12 rebounds and 4 blocks, Barby with 7 rebounds, 2 blocks and 2 steals, and Bunnie with 13 rebounds and 3 block. For Moebius, Fiona now currently has 18 points in the game, along with 6 rebounds, 5 assist, and 1 steal. Rosy, Brianna, Alicia, and Buns (as starters) now currently have double-digit points (Alicia with 17, Rosy with 14, Brianna with 13, and Buns with 12); along with Alicia having 8 assists and 4 rebounds, Brianna with 13 rebounds and 1 block, Rosy only with 5 rebounds and 1 steal, and Buns with 11 rebounds and 3 block.

For the reserves of Knothole High, Wave is still leading Knothole's bench in scoring as she has 14 points, along with 2 rebounds and only 1 rebound, Nic is the other reserve who scored only with 7 points, and Hope is the last other reserve for Knothole who also scored only with 3 points on a made three-pointer on her first attempt; but all in all, Hope, Nic, Wave and the 7 other reserves, out of 14 on the team, all just came in and contribute. And by 9 reserves out of the 14 on that team, Cream and Blaze have not came into the game ...as of yet, but they are not upset about not being on the floor, just giving cheers to their teammates.

For the reserves of Moebius High, all of the 7 reserves on that team came into the game and contributed; nothing fancy and nothing spectacular, just subbed in and did what's needed out on the floor - as all of the reserves scored in single-digits.

As for the score you may wonder, Moebius has 72 and Knothole has 72; truly meaning they are both tied with the same score. And not only that, they are _now_ in the 4th quarter with the game clock showing 2:00 (2 minutes) remaining; as it's also a close game. Both teams are currently at their benches as Coach Ferrum of the Moebius Lady Bandits calls a 60-second full-timeout.

_-Down At Knothole's Bench-_

The Lady Warriors of Knothole High's starting five (Julie-Su, Amy, Barby, Lien-Da, and Bunnie) all sat down on the bench as the 12 reserves all huddled around Coach Vanilla, who's sitting with her own seat, and the starting five at their bench.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "Alright ladies, I liked the way how y'all are playing so far throughout this game. BUT, IT'S NOT OVER YET. (*Points at the game clock above*) We have enough time in this game to pull off a W. Just keep attacking, be aware on defense, run the offense if y'all have too play 1-on-1 if y'all have too, but be smart about it on what defense Moebius is running _and_ the 1-on-1 match-ups y'all have. Throughout these last two minutes of the game, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS, be patient, be patient, BE PATIENT. Only time that y'all have to go out and run, then/or attack, is to know ...WHEN IT IS THE RIGHT TIME ...TO DO IT."

_-Down At Moebius' Bench-_

The Lady Bandits of Moebius High's starting five (Alicia, Fiona, Rosy, Brianna, and Buns) all sat down on the bench as the 7 reserves all huddled around Coach Ferrum, who's sitting with her own seat, and the starting five at their bench.

Coach Ferrum speaks, "Alright ladies, I liked the way how y'all are playing so far throughout this game. BUT, IT'S NOT OVER YET. (*Points at the game clock above*) We have enough time in this game to pull off a win. Just keep attacking, be aware on defense, run the offense if y'all have too play 1-on-1 if y'all have too, but be smart about it on what defense Knothole is running _and_ the 1-on-1 match-ups y'all have. Throughout these last two minutes of the game, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS, be smart, be patient, and don't loose y'all cool, alright. Only time that y'all have to go out and run, then/or attack, is to know ...WHEN TO DO IT. Just settle down and be patient throughout these last 2 minutes of the game."

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOONK*)**

After the two teams broke out of their huddle, they walked back on the court with both Moebius and Knothole having their same starting-five players on the court.

Now for the timeout's, Moebius and Knothole both have 2 timeout's left in the game; all of them full-60 second timeouts.

(2:00; 4Q) Moebius will have the ball since they called a timeout. Rosy and Alicia walked to the other side of the court at the left-sideline as Rosy will inbound the ball to Alicia. (1:59; 4Q) Alicia receives the inbound-pass from her teammate and starts to dribble up-court. With the game clock now ticking down, and the Knothole crowd shouting...

**"De-fense [clapped 2x]. De-fense [clapped 2x]. De-fense [clapped 2x]..."**

(1:46; 4Q) Alicia reached up-court at the top of the key of the far three-point area as she sees Knothole is back in their 2-3 Zone defense: with Amy (left) and Julie-Su (right) up top, Bunnie at the middle of the painted area, Lien-Da at the left wing, and Barby at the right wing.

(1:40; 4Q) Alicia calls out her teammates of where to go on the floor: Buns at the middle of the free-throw line, Fiona staying at the left corner three-point area, Brianna at the right block, and Rosy at the right wing at the three-point area.

(1:37; 4Q) Alicia dribbles to the left side of the court, calls Buns and motions her to set a pick to the right at Amy's left side. Alicia waited patiently for Buns to set the pick, dribbles to her right going to the pick but saw Amy going underneath the pick, crosses back to her left, stops and pulls up from 21 feet of the three-point area, releases it, ... ...and luckily makes it; quieting the Knothole crowd shouting "De-fense".

That is Alicia's first made three-pointer of the game (1-of-1 shooting on 100% shooting from three-point range) and she now has 21 points.

Moebius 75, Knothole 72.

(1:35; 4Q) Bunnie quickly got the ball before inbound the ball to Amy. Amy received the inbound-pass, looked up and dribbled while seeing Moebius back down court getting back on defense.

(1:33; 4Q) Amy reached down court at the left-middle side of the half-court; she sees an opening of Moebius' man-to-man defense and attacks (now using her left hand) to the paint; Amy sees Buns coming as she quickly picks-up her dribble taking two steps close to the basket, jumps up and collided into Buns who took a charge making her fall by taking a charge; Amy (*whistle blued*) throws a shot up with her left hand off the glass, and...

"AAAAAAND OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNE!" Amy shouted with _pure _animosity as the ball went into the basket, and the referee calls... a blocking foul on Buns. That now gives Amy 19 points in the game.

Moebius 75, Knothole 74; 1:30 now remaining in the 4th quarter.

What happened was, when Buns rotated to stop the dribble-drive by Amy, Buns quickly stops and took the charge like she did, and well ...she got there ...a little late.

As for Buns, she sits on her butt on the hardwood floor underneath the basket (where she fell on her back), puts both of her forearms on her knees, and shakes her head back and forth. Not only that, that's her 5th and final foul of the game; and she knows it.

**(*HOOOOOOONK*)**

Coach Ferrum called out Bella from her bench to sub out the fouled-out Buns. Bella ran to the score's table to check herself back in the game, as Buns walks to the bench where her teammates and Coach Ferrum and Coach Snively all gave her daps of the good game she played.

Now lets know Bella...

Bella Ainsley is a 6'1", 168 pound junior big/tall girl, who shoots with her left hand. She's an average scorer down on the block, but is an tenacious rebounder where she can get some defensive rebounds, offensive rebounds by luck. Her physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, long black hair (that's currently in a ponytail) that stops underneath her shoulders, and has brown eyes. Her basketball attire is just the team basketball shoes (Adidas Adipure Crazy Ghost).

Also there is a height mismatch between Bunnie at 6'3" and Bella at 6'1".

Knothole and Moebius are both now lining up around the free-throw painted area: (from top to bottom) Brianna and Rosy lined up on the left side, Bella at the right side, Amy (of course) at the middle of the free-throw line getting ready to shoot a free-throw, Fiona at the three-point left wing area, and Alicia at the three-point right wing area.

So where's Lien-Da, Barby, Julie-Su, and Bunnie, you may ask? Well... Coach Vanilla told the four players (except Amy because she's going to attempt her one free-throw) to head back down-court to play defense. Why doing that, you may also ask? Well two reasons: one, to get back on defense quicker instead of sprinting down-court after a made or missed free-throw; and two, there's no need to play their full-court trap defense at 1:30 remaining in the 4th quarter. Smart idea.

The male referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket the team lined up at, puts up two fingers signaling to all the players "One shot," and throws a bounce-pass to Amy.

Amy catches it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (right) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes three dribbles, glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, ...and hits nothing but net; completing the three-point play. Getting point number 20 and...

Moebius 75, Knothole 75; tying the game at seventy-five.

(1:30; 4Q) Bella, after the made free-throw by Amy, grabs the ball then stepping towards the baseline, and inbounds it to Alicia. (1:29; 4Q) Alicia receives the inbound-pass and easily dribbles up-court.

(1:26; 4Q) Alicia reached up-court and stops at the top of the key seeing Knothole still in 2-3 Zone.

"TWENTY-THREE! TWENTY-THREE!" Alicia shouted, calling a play.

With that play Alicia called she dribbles to the left side of the court, Brianna (left) and Bella (right) both at the elbow of the free-throw line, Fiona at the right block, and Rosy at the right corner around three-point range.

(1:20; 4Q) Alicia, who's at the left side of the court, puts up her left arm and showed her index finger, and spins counter-clockwise (left). Down at the right block, Fiona sees the twirl of Alicia's left index finger and starts to run. Brianna and Bella see Fiona coming and both setting a screen with Brianna setting a screen on Amy (of what she thinks it's a pick 'n roll since she followed Alicia) and Bella setting a screen on Julie-Su. Alicia throws a chest-pass to Fiona at the top of the key of the three-point area, Julie-Su saw her but couldn't get around Bella's screen, Fiona receives the pass from Alicia, quickly squares herself at the spot of where she caught the pass from, pulls up as a right-handed shooter, releases it . . . . . AND MISSED.

Boy if Fiona would have made that three-point shot, the Lady Bandits would have gotten the lead.

(1:15; 4Q) Lien-Da skies high and grabs her 13th rebound of the game, and softly throws the ball to Amy Rose.

(1:14; 4Q) Amy receives the pass and easily starts to left-hand walk-dribble up-court while looking at the game-clock.

(0:59...; 4Q) Amy reached up-court as she stops, while still dribbling, high above the three-point area at the top of the key. Amy looks up at the time as it now shows 55 seconds remaining in the 4th quarter, while also checking out Moebius' man-to-man defense and her defender Fiona - seeing she's 5 feet away from her.

Fiona is also checking out the game clock as she doesn't want to closely guard Amy yet to make her pull off dribble moves just to get space.

(0:49; 4Q) Amy, while being guarded by Fiona still 5 feet away, looks at the game clock as she is thinking about doing something. Like what, you may say? Well...

0:45... 0:41... Amy looks back at Fiona and sees she's still on-balling five feet away.

(0:39...; 4Q) Amy picks up her dribble and looks to her right. "TIMEOUT. TIMEOUT." Amy shouted at the referee.

(*Whistle blued*) The referee blew the whistle and did what Amy did - called a timeout, as the game-clock stops at 34 seconds.

Amy later tosses the ball to the referee before signaling a full-timeout.

That's what Amy was thinking about 'doing something.' She wanted to wait until it's the right opportunity to call timeout by looking at the game-clock ticking down. That way her team can create some play to run for their half-court set. Amy was also blessed that Fiona didn't try to come-up and play tight on-ball defense; even if Fiona 'try to did that' it would have been a wasted chance for Moebius, as Fiona smartly did the right thing.

While Knothole and Moebius are walking to their bench, Coach Vanilla of Knothole walked out on the floor of where her bench is at and called out Amy. "Hey Ms. Amy," she called out.

Amy, who was jogging to the bench, heard her name called from her coach and walked to Coach Vanilla. "Yeah?" she said.

Coach Vanilla smiled at Amy and said, "Good idea calling a full-timeout for us."

Amy smiled and answered, "Thanks Coach. I was gonna do it anyway."

"You're welcome. Now lets go to the bench." Coach Vanilla said.

Amy smiled and nodded with an agreement as they walk to the bench. "Aye Coach, can I see that white board?"

"Is it a play you want to create for us?" Coach Vanilla asked

"Mmm hmm," Amy answered.

"Alright if you say so of what you're doing, I'm a let you sit on my chair. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am."

Coach Vanilla and Amy reached to their bench as they excused their way in their huddle, where the 9 reserves are standing up and the starting five now sitting down.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "Alright listen up, your teammate Amy is going to create a play for us. I want everyone of you to listen of what she's about to say."

Amy, who has the white write-on basketball clipboard with a black dry-erase marker, sits on Coach Vanilla's seat at the middle and starts to tell her four teammates, as Coach Vanilla will stand on the left side of the bench hearing what Amy is creating. Amy is now talking to her players of the play she will draw out a play she'll create on the white basketball write-out clipboard.

"Alright, what we're gonna do is the same play we did when we started the 2nd quarter, but this time it will be different. Julie you will have the ball on the left side of the court at the left wing. Bunnie and Lien-Da you two will stand at the same spot (left/right elbows of the free-throw line) of where y'all started the previous play at. Barby you will be at the left block and I will be at the right block. Now here comes the play that'll be different - when the game clock reaches 23 seconds, Lien-Da after you pop out to the three-point area at the top of the key, Julie after you throw the ball to your sister (Lien-Da), you will do the same thing of what Wave did - set the screen and I pop out to the left wing (at the three-point area). Now here come the part of when it's gonna be different, after Lien-Da, if you can - I'm just saying, throws the ball to me, Julie you're gonna stand at the spot I was at after you set the screen. Lien-Da you're gonna come and set a pick to the right, and I'll dribble to the top of the key. Now Lien-Da, if you man pops out and guard me and by me looking at the game-clock of how much time is left, then I'll go 1-on-1 and see how it'll turn out. Now Barby and Julie, if I drove to one of y'all side and if the defender sags off of y'all to close out onto me, then I'll pass it to y'all for an open shot. And please RELEASE IT BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT. Y'all got it?"

The four players agreed.

Amy smiled and nodded.

**HOOOOOONK!**

"Alright bring it in," Amy instructed and put her right arm up.

The Lady Warriors and the coaching staff (Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary) all put their hands up. Amy shouted, "'Lady Warriors' on three. 'Will Win' on six. One, two, three, ..."

"LADY WARRIORS!"

"Four, five, six, ..."

"WILL WIN!"

The Knothole Lady Warriors and the Moebius Lady Bandits' remaining five players walked backed on the court. Amy will inbound the ball to Julie-Su at the left side of the front-court from the sideline as the Lady Bandits are still playing man-to-man defense.

The sideline referee blue his whistle and hands the ball to Amy. Amy gets the ball and easily inbounds the ball to Julie-Su.

(0:33...; 4Q) Julie-Su receives the pass from Amy as Amy starts to go to the left block to wait until 23 seconds to start the play.

(0:30...; 4Q) Julie-Su is currently holding the ball (without dribbling) as she looks at the game-clock as it now reaches 31 seconds and Alicia to make sure she's nowhere near 3 feet towards her because of the 5-second rule when closely guarded.

(0:29...; 4Q) The girls all lined up at the spots Amy drawn on the white board.

0:28... 0:24... 0:23...

_'__Now,'_ Julie-Su thought.

(0:22...; 4Q) Lien-Da pops out to the top of the key (middle) and Julie-Su easily passes it to Lien-Da, because Fiona didn't try to pick-off the pass. Barby pops out to the left corner three-point area (with Rosy following her), Julie-Su cuts to the basket (with Alicia following her in front of Julie-Su) and sets a screen for Amy on Fiona, Amy's man. Amy sprints to the screen her teammate Julie-Su set as Fiona shouted at Alicia to switched onto Amy. Lien-Da throws a chest past to Amy at the far left side of the three-point area, already seeing Alicia coming to close-out onto her.

(0:17...; 4Q) Amy quickly got into a triple-threat position with Fiona face-guarding her from two feet. Amy looked right and sees Lien-Da coming to set the pick on Alicia's left side. Amy waited patiently for Lien-Da to come and set the pick on Alicia's left side, in which Alicia recognized it was coming. Amy uses her right foot and does a jab-step, saw Alicia didn't bite at the move, and just dribbled to her right all the way to the top of the key.

After Amy dribbled to the top of the key, she sees Brianna, Lien-Da's man, and backs up dribbling 5 feet away from her. Amy later checks the clock and sees it is now 15 seconds left in the game.

(0:14...; 4Q) Looks at Moebius' man-to-man defense and sees Alicia from the left and Rosy from the right sagging off from their defenders, Julie-Su and Barby, 3 feet away.

(0:13...; 4Q) Knowing she has a mismatch: Amy, a Shooting Guard, at 6 foot versus Brianna, a Power Forward, also at 6 foot.

(0:12...; 4Q) Coach Vanilla told the four players (except Amy because she has the ball) to clear out, and they did.

(0:11...; 4Q)

(0:10...; 4Q) Amy takes her time knowing what move she's thinking.

(0:09...; 4Q) The crowd inside Knothole gymnasium starts to get on their feet.

(0:08...; 4Q)

(0:07...; 4Q)

(0:06...; 4Q)

(0:05...; 4Q) Amy got low and dribbles with her right hand, and starts to walk towards Brianna.

(0:04...; 4Q) Does a quick crossover to her left...

(0:03...; 4Q) Steps back to her left 3 feet away from Brianna...

(0:02...; 4Q) Picks up her dribble and pulls up from three-point range with Brianna doing her best to contest the shot...

(0:01...; 4Q) Releases it...

(0:00.9...; 4Q)

(0:00.8...; 4Q) Amy looks at the ball.

(0:00.7...; 4Q)

(0:00.6...; 4Q)

(0:00.5...; 4Q) _Please go in._ Amy thought.

(0:00.4...; 4Q) _Please go in..._

(0:00.3...; 4Q) _Pllllleeeeeeaaaaase goooooooo iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn._

(0:00.2...; 4Q) Ball reaches the basket's cylinder.

(0:00.1...; 4Q) Hits the back of the rim.

(**0:00.0**...; 4Q) horn buzzes loud and the ball ...SWISHED IN FOR THREE POINTS.

The crowd inside the gym erupted with animosity of Amy Rose, hitting the game-winning shot at the buzzer. As for Amy, she balled both of her fist, puts her arm up high and screamed with joy, hitting the game-winning shot from three-point range. Julie-Su, Barby, and the rest of the Knothole Lady Warriors all jumped up and dog-piled on Amy Rose for hitting the game-winning shot. As for the Moebius Lady Bandits, they were in shock of Amy hitting the game-winning shot, but at the end of the day they did the best they could; and they know that.

After the celebration is over, the two teams went to their benches and lined up to shake hands to each other. Moebius and Knothole all started to walk in a line and dabbed each others hands out of respect. Coach Vanilla Honbria and Coach Regina Ferrum later shooked hands and a had a little chat towards each other.

Coach Ferrum speaks, "Good game Coach Vanilla."

"Thanks you too," Coach Vanilla greeted back.

"You got yourself a fine Freshman on your team." Coach Regina said, talking about Amy Rose.

"Thanks and you got yourself some good players on your team - from the starters to the reserves."

"Thank you." Coach Ferrum said. "Good luck in the state tournament."

"You too," said Coach Vanilla.

That just shows the respect they shown after a good game.

The game is over, as the final score is Moebius 75, Knothole 78. For the Knothole Lady Warriors, their regional win-loss-overtime draw record is now 13-0-0 and their overall win-loss-overtime loss record is now 26-3-0. For the Moebius Lady Bandits, their overall win-loss-overtime draw record is now 21-10-0 and their regional win-loss-overtime draw record is now 11-4-0.

Amy finished the game with 23 points on 7-15 shooting on 46% from the perimeter, 2-3 shooting on 66% from three-point range, and 4-4 shooting on 100% from the free-throw line; along with 6 assists, 5 rebounds, 2 steals, and 1 block.

The two coaches later walked back to their benches as Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte, who announced the starting lineups a while ago, will make an announcement.

_"May I have your attention please... We will like to give congrats to Moebius High's Lady Bandits for playing a great game against our Knothole Lady Warriors."_

The crowd inside Knothole gymnasium all gave an applause to the Moebius Lady Bandits on their hard-fought battle against the Knothole Lady Warriors. Even thought they lost, they still give them props for their hard-fought battle.

Principle Mrs. Lupe continues, _"And now I will announced for this year's awards ceremony of the 2013-2014 high school basketball season. For the student-athletes who made All-Region 6-A Third Team ..._

_"Christina Anthony from St. Francis High School, Ayana Berry from Whitefield Academy High School, Tracey Brioni from Morris Innovative High School, Veronica Delphine from Fulton Science Academy High School, and our very own ...Cholena Wave of Knothole Village High School."_

Her teammates (including Amy), her coaches and the crowd hand clapped for Wave of making 6-A All-Region Third Team. Wave later walked to the score's table to congratulate the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association as she receives a plaque titled "2013-2014 All-Region 6-A 3rd Team Member: Cholena Wave". She later held the plaque below her stomach to take a picture. She smiled as the photographers took the picture, and Wave later walked back to her bench.

Heck for a role player like Wave being an honorable mentioned for making 6-A All-Region Third Team, that's what's up right there.

_"Ladies and gentlemen lets give a round of applause for Cholena Wave." _Mrs. Lupe announced, as the crowd, the players (from Moebius and of course Knothole) and the coaches all applauded for Wave for making All-Region A Third Team .

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the student-athletes who made All-Region 6-A Second Team..._

_"Jasmine Florencia from Mt. Paran Christian High School, Naomi Floretta from Lincoln County High School, __Jolanda __Heather from Athens Christian High School, Fiona Darcell from Moebius High School, and our very own ...Lien-Da Avyanna of Knothole Village High School."_

Lien-Da and Fiona's teammates, coaches and the crowd all congratulated them for making 6-A All-Region Second Team. Lien-Da and Fiona later walked to the score's table to congratulate themselves and the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association as they each received a plaque titled "2013-2014 All-Region 6-A 2nd Team Member: Lien-Da Avyanna/Fiona Darcell". They later held the plaque below their stomach to take a picture. They smiled as the photographers took the picture, and both Lien-Da and Fiona later walked back to their bench.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the student-athletes who made All-Region 6-A First Team..._

_"Our very own Julie-Su Avyanna of Knothole Village High School, our very own Bunnie Charleigh of Knothole Village High School, Lauren Jazzmyn of Wilkinson County High School, Alicia Diandra of Moebius High School, and our very own ...Amy Rose of Knothole Village High School." _

Knothole's Julie-Su, Bunnie and Amy, and Moebius' Alicia were all greeted by their teammates, coaches and the crowd for making 6-A All-Region First Team. They later walked to the score's table to congratulate themselves and the three staffs from the Georgia High School Association as they each received a plaque titled "2013-2014 All-Region 6-A 1st Team Member: Julie-Su Avyanna/Bunnie Charleigh/Amy Rose/Alicia Diandra". They later held the plaque below their stomach to take a picture. They smiled as the photographers took the picture, and Julie-Su, Bunnie, Alicia and Amy later walked back to their bench.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the presentation of the trophies of the 6-A Public A Region Tournament..._

_"For this year's Region 6-A Runner-Up Region Champions ...the Moebius High's Lady Bandits."_ The Moebius Lady Bandits' head coach Regina Ferrum walks towards the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association, shook their hands, grabs the trophy and walks back to their bench.

_"For this year's Region 6-A Region Champions ... our very own Knothole Village High's Lady Warriors."_ The Knothole Lady Warriors' head coach Vanilla Honbria walks towards the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association, shook their hands, grabs the trophy and walks back to their bench.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the last presentation of the trophy of the Girls Region 6-A Player of the Year..._

_"From Knothole Village High School ...our very own AMY ROSE."_

Amy's teammates mobbed for being 6-A Region Public A Player of the Year. Amy walks to the score's table to congratulate themselves and the three staffs from the Georgia High School Association as they each received a plaque titled "2013-2014 Region 6-A Player of the Year: Amy Rose". She held the plaque below her stomach to take a picture. She smiled as the photographers took the picture, and Amy later walked back to her bench.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"Amy Rose is one of the first two Freshmen, male or female, to win any Region Player of the Year."_ The crowd and Amy's teammates cheered loud for Amy as being one of the first two Freshmen, male or female, to win Region 6-A Player of the Year.

__"This concludes our award ceremony of the girls, as our second game of the evening will come up shortly for the now Boys Region 6-A Tournament Championship Game of the Moebius Bandits versus the Knothole Warriors."__ Mrs. Lupe finishes.

The two teams later walked back to their locker rooms.

_-Inside the girls' locker room-_

The Lady Warriors all congratulate themselves for their victory against Moebius, their rival. As previously mentioned, they played a hard-fought game and came out up top as 2013-2014's Region 6-A Public A Champions.

Coach Vanilla called all of her players to gather around as she will address to her players. "Now ladies, words can't explained of how hard you all played today. But give credit to Amy ...for not only ...being Player of the Year or making that game-winning shot, but helping y'all keep in touch during the game."

Her teammates, including Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary, all applauded to Amy Rose of helping her team win.

Coach Vanilla continues, "Now ladies, we maybe Region Champs of this year, but we have a long way to go. And that's going to Macon, Georgia to play in that State Championship game." The girls agreed. "Throughout these last two weeks coming up before the state tournament, all of you girls must come to practice, stay focused, stay out of trouble whether in school or somewhere, and stay humble. Bring it in."

The girls all crowded around Coach Vanilla and put their hands up. Coach Vanilla speaks, "Now if y'all want to watched the boys play, be my guess. 'Lady Warriors' on three. One, two, three ..."

"LADY WARRIORS," the girls shouted with joy.

The Lady Warriors all started to pack-up their basketball gear and hand-held electronics in their navy blue Nike team duffle bags, as Amy will now watch her boyfriend Sonic to play his 6-A Region Championship Game against the boys Moebius' Bandits of Moebius High.

Now for the part of Amy Rose being one of the first two Freshmen, male or female, to win 6-A Region Public A Player of the Year, is something that will be announced very, very, very soon after Sonic's game

* * *

><p><span><em>-Inside Knothole High's Gymnasium (7:15 PM)-<em>

When the 3rd quarter ended while Knothole High's girls were still playing against Moebius High's girls, the Knothole High's boys basketball got up out of their seats from the bleachers and headed straight to their locker room to play against the boys of Moebius High School called "Moebius Bandits". Moebius High's boys' overall win-loss-overtime draw record is 22-8-0 and their regional win-loss-overtime draw record is 12-2-0. The Moebius Bandits' playing style is just like the girls: they are a run-and-gun, attack-first basketball team who likes to go out and run, attack to the basket first and shoot second when needed. Their roster has decent-elite size on their roster with their guards around 6'0" to 6'4" and forwards and centers around 6'3" to 6'5" with a twelve-man roster.

Keep in mind that it's _only_ high school basketball, so judging Moebius' roster from the boys by their height, is not that bad at all, really.

_-Inside the boys' locker room-_

Lets go inside the boys' locker room where the guys are getting ready to suit up for their Region Championship game.

Each of the boys are getting dressed by putting on their basketball gear, uniforms, and shooting shirts. While that is going on, Coach Chuck added a new player to his Varsity roster and that's Sonic's best friend/brother, freshman Point Guard Miles "Tails" Prower. The reason Coach Chuck added Tails to his roster because, just like Brandon Wilson, he needed another _true_ Point Guard on the roster to create plays because Jet (who plays Shooting Guard but can really pass the ball), Shadow, Sonic (though a starter at Point Guard), Silver (though he plays Small Forward most of the time), and Derrick are scoring guards and (except Sonic) decent playmakers. So adding Tails to the roster is perfect to get some more help to the team. As it is _now_ a fourteen-man roster.

But, just like what Coach Vanilla told Blaze and Cream, despite Tails being on the roster, Coach Chuck spoke to him before the region tournament started that he won't get enough playing-time because, not only he just got on the team, Coach Chuck need Tails to know what it's like on the Varsity team and being needed on the floor when it's the right time to be called upon. Tails accepted that complement from Coach Chuck because he knew the other twelve players on the team are valuable.

**(A/N: Again every coach, male or female, always talk to their players of what their strengths and weaknesses are, and what each players bring to the table night in and night out. Because it makes players feel good in themselves of what they are capable to do.)**

Tails already picked out his jersey number, and that's number 5. The same number he wore on the Junior Varsity team.

After all of the guys got suited up, Coach Chuck told each of his players to come to the white board of where he and Coach Locke Heahweard are at. The guys did as told as Coach Chuck will address to his players.

". . . . . Now fellas ...y'all already know what this is about. Us playing against them as a rivalry game, here in our gym. In this region tournament."

Again not only this is a Region 6-A Tournament Championship Game, it is a rivalry game - Knothole versus Moebius - for the boys and the girls (who is currently playing).

Coach Chuck continues, "All I gotta say is, lets...just beat them, ...I say that because we may see them again in the state tournament. Don't know what round as of yet. But aside all that, lets play this game tonight, win that championship game, hold that 1st place trophy up high in front of our home crowd, and get ready for this upcoming state tournament. Lets got guys."

The guys all got up and clapped. Sonic, Shadow, Jet and Brandon each grabbed a basketball to shoot-around with, and walked out of their locker room and onto the double-doors of where they will come out as a team. As usual for their home games, they will wait on the girls to get finished for their game, which is the Moebius Lady Bandits and the Knothole Lady Warriors. But this time however, the boys are watching a very close game as they saw it came down to the wire; Sonic and the gang sees it's 10 seconds let in the game, and lets just say ...we all know what happened - Amy hits the game-winning jump-shot and blah-blah-blah. As for Sonic you may say, well ...as much of an basketball player and fan he is and having Amy Rose as his girlfriend, ...he got exited, nothing special - just happy that his girlfriend made the game-winning shot. So what about his teammates you may say? Well ...they got excited to. Heck if you're a basketball player as well as a fan of the game, it will come down to stuff like that.

After the awards ceremony for the girls was over, the Knothole Lady Warriors all came to the double-doors the guys are at and went in, as the guys all cheered for the girls of their hard-fought victory becoming 6-A Public A Region Champions and for the ones who were honorable mentions of the awards they received; Jet and Storm showing their love to their friend Cholena Wave for being an honorable mention for making the 6-A All-Region Third Team as a 6th Woman off the bench, Knuckles showing his love to his friends Lien-Da and Julie-Su Avyanna for being honorable mentions for Lien-Da making the 6-A All-Region Second Team and Julie-Su making the 6-A All-Region First Team, Antoine showing love to his girlfriend, yes _girlfriend_, Bunnie Charleigh for being a honorable mention for making the 6-A All-Region First Team, and of course Sonic _definitely_ showing his love to his girlfriend Amy Rose for being an honorable mention for making the 6-A All-Region First Team and becoming the 2013-2014 Girls' 6-A Region Public A Player of the Year - again becoming one of the first 2 freshmen, male or female, to win the Region 6-A Player of the Year award.

After the boys were done congratulating and showing love to the girls, the guys start to get themselves ready to present themselves out onto the court in front of their home-fans. Ten seconds later, Moebius High's boys called _Moebius Bandits_ came out from the far upward on the double-doors and present themselves as a team with six players running from the far sideline, baseline, back to sideline, and half-court line marker, and six other players (totaling twelve) running from the far sideline to the half-court line marker where they waited for their teammates to come and each gave a forearm daps. Just like the Moebius Lady Bandits, the Bandit's team colors are orange (secondary color), black (alternative color), and white (for home games). But what's different is the team brand, their team brand is Air Jordan: with their team basketball shoes the medium-top Air Jordan SuperFly 2 colored black and orange, including their uniforms with their short-length between 9 to 11 inches, and their basketballs are the Spalding TF-1000 Legacy Microfiber Indoor Basketball.

Ten more seconds later, an instrumental rap song _We Gonna Make It_ by _Jadakiss_ came on and the Knothole Warriors all jogged inside their gymnasium and present themselves how they come out as a team.

As previously mentioned, inside the gymnasium is a packed house of 1,300 seating-capacity inside the Knothole Gymnasium; truly meaning it's both a regional tournament championship game and a rivalry game. While Sonic is loosening up, he looks to his right and sees Mr. and Mrs. Jules and Bernadette Drummond - his mother and father, Aleena Adelbert - his aunt, and Manic and Sonia Adelbert - his cousins, attending the game; watching Sonic play a rivalry game in the regional championship game. And of course you know Amy is going to be watching his boyfriend playing soon since she's a high-school basketball player for Knothole High.

Thirty seconds were ticking on the game clock as both teams jogged to their benches after they were finished getting warmed up for this game, as the five starters on both teams later sat on the bench and the rest of the players stand up from side-to-side to high/low five to their teammates. The two teams later took off their shooting shirts, just like what the girls did - showing their uniforms as the Moebius Bandits are wearing their second alternative road uniforms colored black (with the jersey numbers colored orange with the white trim, and their school's team name titled _Moebius_ on the front above their jersey number colored orange and the back of their jersey titled _Bandits_ above their jersey number also colored orange), and the Knothole Warriors wearing their second alternative home jersey colored grey (with the jersey numbers colored white with the blue trim, and their school's team name titled _Knothole_ on the front above their jersey number colored white with the blue trim and the back of their jersey titled _Warriors_ above their jersey number also colored white with the blue trim). The school's scoreboard's horn later went off, Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte finished the GHSA Sportsmanship Statement and will now announced the starting lineups for both teams.

_"Now for the starting lineups for the visiting Bandits of Moebius High School..._

**(A/N: Like I said from the previous game: when the name is announced, I will bold the actual Moebius Character.)**

_"At Center, the junior, number 50 Simon Simian."_ Simon or Simian, which his teammate or coaches will either way call him, got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'5" with the playing-weight of 230 pounds with a heavily muscle-build body frame, has brown skin, black short-cut hair in natural waves, and blue eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, black headband with the white-colored Air Jordan logo, and white tube socks. **(A/N: That character is Sergeant (Simon) Simian.)**

_"At (Shooting) Guard, the junior, number 10 Miles Higgins."_ Miles got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'1" with the playing-weight of 190 pounds, has light brown skin, short natural-cut curly hair colored yellow-orange, and light blue eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads colored black, and white tube socks. **(A/N: That character is Miles; A.K.A. **Anti Tails/****Evil Tails**.)**

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 24 Jeffery St. Croix."_ Jeffery got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'3" with the playing-weight of 205 pounds, has dark Caucasian skin, short spiky hair separately colored black and white, and blue eyes. His basketball attire is the white tube socks and team shoes (Air Jordan SuperFly 2). **(A/N: That character is **Evil St. John**; the evil counterpart of Geoffrey (with a G) St. John.)**

_"At (Small) Forward, the sophomore, number 5 Radite Hawkins."_ Predator Hawk, his nickname or Hawk for short and in which his teammates and coaches calls him either way, got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'3" with the playing-weight of 200 pounds, has dark Caucasian skin, short spikey hair colored blue, and blue eyes. His basketball attire is a McDavid arm sleeve at his left arm with a built-in elbow pad colored black, black headband with the Air Jordan logo colored white, and white tube socks. **(A/N: That character is, which you probably already know, Predator Hawk.)**

_"And at (Point) Guard, the freshman, number 1 Scourge Nevil"_ Scourge got up, high fived his teammates and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'4" with the playing-weight of 185 pounds, has light brown skin, medium length dreadlocks (that's in a ponytail) colored green that stops at his shoulders, and blue eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads colored black, black headband with the Air Jordan logo colored white, and black tube socks. **(A/N: That character is, ...well nonetheless since y'all already know, ...Scourge the Hedgehog.)**

__"The head coach for the Bandits is Ivo Kintobor. The assistant is Sleuth __(pronounced "Slooth")__ Cassidy."_ _Coach Ivo Kintobor is 6 feet and 1 inch tall with light Caucasian skin who is 48 years old, has coral grey-colored eyes with ray-ban black colored glasses, red mustache, and has no hair meaning he's bald; his coaching attire is a black polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and black dress shoes. Coach Slueth Cassidy is 6 feet tall with dark brown skin who's 31 years of age, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; his coaching attire is a white dress shirt with black colored tie, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes. **(A/N: Ivo Kintobor is the Moebius counterpart of Dr. Ivo Robotnik, and Slueth (pronounced: Slooth) Cassidy is (you may laugh at this 'cus I did) **Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg - a parody of well known hip-hop artist Snoop Dogg/Snoop-Doggy-Dogg.**)**

The rest of the players of Moebius High's Bandits are: Averey "Bark" Barkley, Garvey O'Nux, Lightning Barak, Denzel Sidero, Dawayne Forster, Jay Holland, and Alex Karsen**. **

Mrs. Lupe Belafonte will now announce the starting lineup for the Warriors of Knothole High. _"And now, the starting line-ups for our Knothole Warriors, ..._

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 12 Luke Farrell."_ Luke got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Shooting) Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Jet Hawkington."_ Jet got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 34, Storm Maynard."_ Storm got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 4 Ash Willard."_ Ash got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at (Point) Guard, the freshman, number 1 Sonic Drummond."_ Sonic, with jitters, got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Warriors is Chuck Adelbert. The assistant is Locke Heahweard."_

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams huddled at their benches and broke out, as the starting five from both teams walked on the court, shook each others hands, and stood at the spots they stand at: Storm and Simian at center court, behind Storm is Jet behind Miles at one end of the court, Ash and Jeffery next to each other between the left half-court line, Luke and Hawk also next to each other between the right half-court line, and behind Simian is Sonic in front of Scourge. The referee, walks to center-court between Storm and Simian holding Knothole's the game ball - because they're the home team, bounced the ball two times then tosses it up as both Storm and Simian jumped, the ball got tipped to Scourge as Simian and the Bandits won the tip, and the 6-A Region Championship Game begins.

(7:59; 1Q) Scourge left-hand dribbles up-court seeing where his teammates are at and seeing the Knothole Warriors playing 2-3 Zone defense: with Sonic (at the right) and Jet (at the left) up-top, Luke at the left wing, Ash at the right wing, and Storm at the middle of the paint. Scourge called Simian (who was at the left block) to come up at the free-throw line as Scourge picked up his dribble, looks at the middle and sees the two Knothole players (Sonic and Jet) collapsing the middle, looks left and throws the ball to Predator Hawk.

(7:48; 1Q) Predator Hawk receives the pass (with Knothole rotating where the ball is at) and brings the ball up high above his head - looking at the 2-3 Zone defense and where his teammates are at. Hawk looks at the free-throw line area and sees Simian rotating to the left block, and throws the ball to him. Simian stops and receives the pass, waited patiently for three Knothole players (Sonic, Luke, and Storm) to rotate to him and they did, quickly kicks the ball out back to Hawk (who already rotated to the left corner three-point area). Hawk catches it and quickly squares himself, pulls up from three-point range, ... ...and missed.

(7:38; 1Q) Storm jumps up and gets his 1st rebound of the game, looks around seeing Moebius quickly running back down court before tossing the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the pass and speed-dribbles up-court.

(7:36; 1Q) Sonic quickly dribbles to the middle of the half-court and stops seeing Moebius in man-to-man defense: Scourge guarding Sonic, Jeffery guarding Ash, Storm guarding Simian, Miles guarding Jet, and Predator Hawk guarding Luke.

(7:30; 1Q) Sonic calls a play as Ash (who was at the right block) comes up to the elbow on the right side of the free-throw line. Sonic throws the pass to Ash as Sonic starts to run to him right where Ash is at, Ash (who brought the ball up high above his head) felt a slight bump from Scourge, Sonic's man, looks at Sonic for a quick moment seeing him going to the basket but couldn't softly pass it to him because Simian came down to rotate to the paint, preventing the high-post pass. So Ash starts to dribble to his right to where Jet (who's at the right-corner three-point area) is at. Jet sees him coming and goes to his left, and Ash does a dribble-hand off to Jet as Ash sets a pick on Miles, Jet's man. Jet did a jab-step with his left foot, sees Miles slightly bite at it and drives to his right to the baseline area. Jet, while dribble-driving, reaches to the paint and sees two Moebius players (Simian and Jeffery) rotating and recognizes Miles from behind, looks left over his shoulder, jumps up and throws the ball back out to Ash. Ash catches and passes the ball out to Sonic who's at the three-point area on the top of the key. Sonic catches it then quickly squares himself and pulls up for three with a late contest by Scourge, ... ...and makes it. Getting point number 3 on his first attempt (1-1) from downtown (three-point range) and the first basket of the game for Knothole.

Moebius 0, Knothole 3

(7:19; 1Q) Simian, after the made shot from Sonic, got the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Miles. Miles receives the inbound-pass from his teammate and easily (because nobody from Knothole is playing on-ball full-court defense) tosses the ball to Scourge, the point guard.

(7:15; 1Q) Scourge walk-dribbles up-court to the middle of the half-court, seeing Knothole in man-to-man defense; Scourge later looks to his left and passes the ball to Hawk. Simian, who jogged back down court, sets the pick at Jet's right side as Hawk dribbles to his left (with Jet going underneath the pick), looks at Miles (who's being guarded by Luke), motioned his right finger to come up as Miles did as instructed from his teammate. But Miles sees Luke is doing off-ball denial, but figured he was going to do that as he did a back-door cut to the baseline and got past Luke, Hawk sees the back-door cut from Miles and throws a bounce-pass to him, Miles catches the pass from Hawk and quickly dribbles with his left hand and also glanced at Storm coming to rotate. He got to the paint, quickly glanced at Storm, picks up his dribble and pump-fakes and sees he got him in the air, ducks under, glanced at Simian cutting to the basket, hands the ball to him in which Simian grabs it, rises up off two feet with the ball up high, and finishes with a dunk.

It didn't take the Bandits that long to score their first two points of the game.

Moebius 2, Knothole 3

(7:09; 1Q) Storm, after the made dunk from Simian, grabs the ball then and inbounds it to Sonic. Sonic receives the inbound-pass from his teammate and left-hand dribbles up-court.

(7:07; 1Q) Sonic reaches up-court and sees Scourge still guarding him, plus seeing nobody at the paint. He dribbles to his right, does and in 'n out move, sees Scourge slightly moved to his left and quickly crosses back to his left. Sonic drives hard to the middle of the paint with Scourge at his right hip, cuffs the ball in traffic between three Moebius players (Simon, Scourge, and Jeffery), goes up off his right foot and double-clutches in mid-air, brings the ball up high on the right side of the backboard, spins the ball softly out of his fingers, hits the backboard above the square, and drops in for 2 points. Plus getting his first basket in the game.

Moebius 2, Knothole 5

(6:58; 1Q) Scourge, after the made lay-up from Sonic, grabs the ball but tosses it to Jeffery to inbound it. Scourge receives the inbound-pass, turns him head to the right and sees three Knothole players (Jet, Ash, and Luke) coming, (with Luke coming towards him) swings the ball to his right hip avoiding the strip by Luke, rises up off from his right foot with his right hand up high, and **dunks it**.

Moebius 4, Knothole 6; 6:53 remaining in the 1st quarter.

It took Scourge 5 seconds to dribble down court, showing he has that **tremendous** speed and quickness.

(6:51; 1Q) Luke, after the made dunk from Scourge, grabs the ball and inbounds it to Sonic. Sonic receives the inbound-pass jog-dribbles up-court, just to slow things down to set up the offense for the team. Smart idea.

"PIN DOWN. PIN DOWN." Sonic shouted, calling a play showing a longhorn symbol.

Sonic, after reaching to the middle of the half-court, sees the set-up from his teammates: Ash (with Jeffery included) at the left elbow of the free-throw line and Storm (with Simian included) each stand at the elbow of the free-throw line, and Luke (with Predator Hawk included) and Jet (at the right, being guarded by Miles) each stood at the corner three-point area.

(6:40; 1Q) Storm pops out to the right wing around the three-point area as Sonic throws the ball to him. Storm receives the pass as Sonic cuts to the middle of the free-throw line, then stopping at the right block. Jet later walked to the right block as Sonic sets the screen on Miles, Jet's man; Jet runs towards the left baseline on the left side of the court all the way to the left wing around three-point range. Sonic, who set the screen for Jet, later pops out to the right wing inside the three-point line; Storm (who had the ball when the play was set up) throws the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives it and quickly gets low into a triple-threat position as Scourge on-balling him three feet. Storm comes and sets the pick on Scourge's right side as Sonic waits patiently for Storm to set the pick; Storm sets the pick as Sonic dribbles to his left going into the pick as Scourge gets screened; Sonic then quickly passed the ball to Knuckles at the top of the key, Knuckles receives the pass and lobs the ball to Storm. Storm lifts off from his left foot catching the ball with both hands, and slams it down for two points. Plus that gives Storm his first 2 points of the game.

Moebius 4, Knothole 8

(6:27; 1Q) Simon, after the made alley-oop dunk from Storm, quickly grabs the ball and inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the inbound-pass, already took a picture up ahead and takes off dribbling down court.

(6:23; 1Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court sees two Knothole players (Knuckles and Luke) back down court; Scourge later dribbles to his left at the middle, quickly sees Knuckles and slows down a little doing a hesitation move and gets past him; Scourge sees an opening and drives hard to the paint then later picks-up his dribble seeing Luke at the paint and rises up off his left foot with Luke going up as well using his left harm and hand; Scourge double-clutches by ducking his head along with protecting the ball in mid-air, floats the ball up...

Blocked by Sonic, getting the chase-down block and his first block of the game as the ball (*whistle blued*) went out-of-bounds to the left baseline.

Nice job by Sonic getting that chase-down block on Scourge on the fast-break.

Moebius 4, Knothole 8

With Moebius still keeping the ball, Simian will be taking the ball out on the left baseline underneath the basket as Storm will be guarding him (by rule) 5 feet away from him with his left side protecting the paint, Miles (with Jet included) is at the left corner around three-point range, Jeffery (with Ash included) at the left elbow of the free-throw line, Predator Hawk (with Luke included) up top around three-point range, and Scourge (with Sonic included) at the right elbow of the free-throw line.

(6:18; 1Q) (*Whistle blued*) The referee hands the ball to Simian as he will now find one of his teammates to inbound the ball to while being aware of the 5 second inbound violation rule. One second, the players start to move to get open and Simian can't find no one of his teammates to inbound to yet. Two seconds, Simian finds someone and that's Miles and inbounds the ball to him almost at the same spot (left corner three-point area) after he got free from Jet.

(6:17; 1Q) Miles quickly got into a triple-threat position turning his back towards Jet after seeing him coming back to close-out the dribble-drive to the left baseline. Simian recognizes the close-out on-ball defense by Jet on Miles as he jogs over there and sets a screen on Jet's left side. Miles sees the pick coming and dribbles to his right-

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) We got a whistle and the referee calls ...an offensive foul on Simian - his 1st, on setting an illegal screen. As that's the 1st turnover by the Moebius Bandits, but would not count as a team foul for them, which also could have been the 1st team foul as well.

Miles shakes his head in disbelief for having his teammate, Simian, picking up his 1st foul of the game. And Coach Ivo Kintobor of Moebius can only grin with frustration along with him shaking his head.

Here's what happened and it was the same scenario of what Fiona did to Buns from the previous game. When Miles sees his teammate, Simon, coming to set the screen on Jet's left side, Miles **didn't give Simian time** to set the screen. So it wasn't Simian's fault on being called for an offensive foul on not coming fast enough to set the screen, it was Miles' fault for not getting Simian some time to set the screen. So Basketball 101: a ball-handler must wait and be patient for his/her teammate (Guard, Forward, Big, whatever) to come set the screen to create the pick-&-roll/pop.

Moebius 4, Knothole 8

(6:13; 1Q) With Knothole getting the ball, Jet will be the inbounder from the left sideline-area and Sonic will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The referee hands the ball to Jet as he inbounds it to Sonic. (6:12; 1Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and left-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(6:08; 1Q) With Sonic already reaching to the middle of the half-court with Scourge on-balling four feet away, Sonic looks at Storm (who was at the right-outside of the painted-area) and motions him to come and set the pick on Scourge's left side. Storm comes up (with Sonic waiting patiently) and sets a pick on Scourge's left side; Sonic dribbles to his right going to the pick with Scourge going underneath the pick; Sonic quickly sees Simian rotating up and but sees an opening in the middle as Sonic goes to the opening and dribbles underneath his legs to split the pick-&-roll double-team defense between Scourge and Simion. After Sonic splits the double-team, he gathers the basketball with his right hand while looking up, goes to the paint and quickly glanced to his right seeing Predator Hawk coming to rotate; Sonic stops and picks-up his dribble, rises up off two feet with Hawk doing the same thing as Sonic cocks both of his arms behind his head. With a mean-serious grin on Sonic's face, he brings both of his arms forward to the rim, (*whistle blued*) and **dunks it on Predator Hawk**. Getting point number 5 in the game.

**"OOOHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Cheers both the Knothole and Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 4, Knothole 10

Sonic later landed back on the hardwood floor with a serious face, walking and looking at the crowd inside the gymnasium; seeing everybody and by everybody, not only the crowd but the Moebius High girls and Knothole High girls basketball team erupted with excitement, including his Knothole Warrior teammates from the bench; and mostly who are on the floor playing, congratulating him by giving daps. As for Predator Hawk you may ask, he puts his hands on his hips before shaking his head; but he'll quickly forget about it and move on to continue playing.

Knothole and Moebius are both now lining up around the free-throw painted area for Sonic to shoot his one-and-only free-throw: Jeffery, Ash, and Hawk lined up on the left side; Simian and Storm lined up on the right side; Sonic of course at the middle of the free-throw line getting ready to shoot his first free-throw of the game; Miles and Jet at the left wing at the three-point area; and Scourge and Luke at the right wing at the three-point area.

The referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket the team lined up at, puts up one finger signaling to all the players "One shot," and throws a bounce-pass to Sonic.

Sonic catches it and does his free-throw routine: looks down and then spins the ball on his left hand, puts his right hand on the ball before looking up at the rim, slightly bends his knees then takes six dribbles, glancing at the rim for eight seconds, brings his shooting form up with his right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, ... ...and hits nothing but net - completing the three-point play. Getting point number 3.

Moebius 4, Knothole 11; 5:49 remaining in the 1st quarter.

After the made free-throw by Sonic, (*whistle blued*) Coach Ivo Kintobor of Moebius calls a 60 second-full timeout for the Bandits. The two teams later jog/walk to their benches as Knothole reserves are congratulating the starters and Moebius are just going to the bench, to talk basketball.

_-Down At Knothole's Bench-_

After the guys congratulated themselves because of the 7-point lead they currently have, the starters (Sonic, Jet, Luke, Ash, and Storm) sat on their bench where Coach Locke gave the starters a Gatorade Sport Bottle - inside lemonade flavored - (who all took the bottle and sipped it), and the eight other reserves stand up around their bench as Coach Chuck, who's at the middle of their huddle sitting on his chair, will now talk basketball to his players.

"...Y'all guys havin' fun?" He asked with a smile on his face.

"Yeah!" The five starters answered.

Coach Chuck nodded and continues. "Good. Make sure y'all keep up with the same pace, because it's working well so far. Keep doing what y'all have been doing: playing defense, make the right plays, get good shots, and being unselfish. Now, . . . be aware of when Moebius starts to make a run. I said that because they may start doing that after the timeout. Raise your hand if one of you starters needed a break."

Storm and Ash raised their hands, needing a break. Sonic, Luke, and Jet did not raised their hands, signaling they're not tired.

Coach Chuck sees the two hands raised and spoke. "(*Smirked and nodded*) Okay. (*turns around and looks at the eight reserves*) ... ...Knuckles you're in for Ash, ...aaaand ...Cyrus you're in for Storm. For the ones I've called out (Knuckles and Cyrus) make sure y'all keep up the pace, play smart basketball, and be aware on defense. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Knuckles and Cyrus.

Coach Charles nodded.

_-Down At Moebius' Bench-_

After the starters (Scourge, Miles, Hawk, Jeffery, and Simian) sat on their bench where Coach Sleuth Cassidy gave the starters a Gatorade Sport Bottle - inside flavored fruit punch - (who all took the bottle and sipped it), and the seven other reserves stand up around their bench as Coach Ivo Kintobor, who's at the middle of their huddle sitting on his chair, will now talk basketball to his players.

"...Now fellas listen, we may be down by seven but we're doing a good job so far right now. We have enough time in this game to make our run; play smart basketball and be aware on defense. Plain and simple. (*He looks at Miles*) Miles, when one of your teammates come set a pick, just wait patiently; don't just rush it to get over with. Hell you gave Simian an offensive foul because you DIDN'T GIVE HIM TIME to set the pick."

"Sure Coach." Miles said, then looks at Simon, his teammate, and gave him a fist dap.

Coach Ivo nodded and continues. "Okay. Like I mentioned earlier, we're doing a good job so far right now. Keep doing what y'all have been doing: playing defense, make the right plays, get good shots, and being unselfish. Now, ... ...if we have a chance to make a run, lets just do it anyway and if Knothole is prepared when we make our run, we're gonna see how they do it. If our run in the fast-break works, keep doing that until they stop us, if they did stop our run then we'll slow down and run our offense. Raise your hand if one of you starters needed a break."

None of the starters raised their hands, signaling they're not tired.

Coach Ivo sees their hands weren't raised and spoke. "Okay... ...Make sure y'all keep up the pace, play smart basketball, and be aware on defense. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said the starters.

Coach Ivo nodded.

**(*HOOOOOOOONK*)**

After the horn went off, two teams broke out of their huddle and walked back on the court. With Moebius having the same starting five on the court and Knothole having two new players on the court.

_Time Down Possession..._

Both Knothole and Moebius are playing a good game against each other. Playing smart basketball offensively by setting screens and moving the ball, and defensively with Knothole still playing 2-3 Zone defense and Moebius still playing man-to-man defense. For Knothole, Sonic currently has 13 points in the game, mostly from the free-throw line because he's shooting 3-7 (42%) from the perimeter; including having 4 assists, 2 rebounds, and (still) 1 block. Jet, Luke, Ash, and Storm (as starters) currently have double-digit points (Jet with 11, and Luke, Ash and Storm each with 10); along with Jet with 3 assists and 2 rebounds, Ash with 4 rebounds and 1 block, Luke only with 2 rebounds, and Storm with 3 rebounds and 1 block. For Moebius, Scourge currently has 13 points in the game, and just like Sonic his points are mostly from the free-throw line going 4-5 (80%) because he's shooting a good 3-5 (60%) from the perimeter; including having 4 rebounds, 2 assist, and 1 steal. Miles Austin, Hawk, Jeffery, and Simian (as starters) currently have double-digit points (Hawk with 11, and Miles, Jeffery and Simian each with 10); along with Miles Austin with 3 assists and 2 rebounds, Jeffery with 4 rebounds and 1 block, Hawk only with 2 rebounds, and Simian with 3 rebounds and 1 block.

As for the score you may wonder, both teams ended the 1st quarter with the score, Moebius has 34, and Knothole has 34 - ending the 1st quarter in a tie. Moebius did make a run, going for their 8 fast-break points to Knothole's 2 fast-break points; totaling Knothole's 6 fast-break points to Moebius' 10 fast-break points. Just like what Coach Chuck told his players when Moebius may make a run, the players were prepared despite they only got 2 points out of Moebius' 8.

After the two teams broke out of their huddle when the 1st quarter ended, the two teams walked back on the court with Moebius having their same starting-five players on the court, and Knothole still with their new five players on the court: Sonic still at point guard, Jet still at shooting guard, Luke still at small forward, Knuckles at power forward - subbing in for Ash, and Cyrus at center - subbing in for Storm.

And for the defense, both Moebius and Knothole are still in their man-to-man defense.

(8:00; 2Q) With Knothole getting the ball first to start the 2nd quarter, Sonic will be the inbounder the ball from the baseline and Jet will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Sonic as he later inbounds the ball to Jet. (7:59; 2Q) Jet receives the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

(7:57; 2Q) Jet reaches to the middle of the half-court with Miles on-balling four feet away. Jet later and calls a play for their offense as the Warriors all start to go to certain spots: Knuckles (with Jeffery including) rotating to the left elbow of the free-throw and Cyrus (with Simon including) rotating to the right elbow of the free-throw line, Luke (being guarded by Hawk) goes to the left block and Sonic (being guarded by Scourge) goes to the right block.

(7:54; 2Q) Knuckles pops out to the top around three-point range as Jet passes the ball to Knuckles; Luke later pops out to the left corner three-point area with Predator Hawk following; Jet (with Miles following) later cuts to the basket and sets a screen for Sonic on Scourge. Sonic sees the screen set and sprints to the screen as Scourge shouted at Miles to switched on to Sonic. Sonic sprints to the left wing at the three-point area, but couldn't get the ball because Miles had off-ball denied Sonic, making Knuckles preventing passing the ball to Sonic. Jet, who is at the left block with Scourge now guarding him, waited on Cyrus to come as he did by coming to the right block; Jet sprints to where Cyrus is at as Cyrus sets the screen for Jet as Scourge went over the screen and Jet trails to the right wing at the three-point area. Knuckles throws a chest past to Jet as he caught the ball and sees Scourge coming to close-out; Jet quickly pump-fakes to see did Scourge went for it, but he didn't.

(7:41; 2Q) After that failed pump-fake, Jet quickly got into a triple-threat position with Scourge on-balling two feet away. Jet looked up to his left seeing Knuckles coming to set the pick on Scourge's right side. Jet waited patiently for Knuckles to come and set the pick on Scourge's left side, with Scourge recognizing it was coming. Jet jab-steps to his right seeing Scourge slightly bite at the move, and left-hand dribbles to the pick; Jet quickly glances at Jeffery coming to close-out onto Jet as he keep his dribble alive while being low, and swerved to his left some more to get out of that close-out on-ball defense by Jeffery. Jet, who's now up top around three-point range, quickly glanced at the paint and sees it's open; Jet attacks to the paint seeing Scourge (who previously went underneath the pick that was set by Knuckles) coming to rotate at the paint after he saw Jet driving to the paint; Jet picks up his dribble and rises up off from his right foot by bringing the ball out to the side from his left arm, collided onto Scourge making him fall on his butt, (*whistle blued*) flips his shot up as it goes off the glass, hits the rim's cylinder and bounced out.

The referee who blued the whistle calls an ...OFFENSIVE FOUL on Jet.

Here's how it happened. When Scourge sees Jet driving to the paint after he went underneath the pick that was set by Knuckles, Scourge rotated to where he's going, took the charge, and got the call he wanted. Scourge didn't shuffle his feet nor didn't came late to take the charge as the referee, who blued the whistle, made the right call. As for Jet, he didn't even try to talk and/or argue to the referee about that charge call as that's now his 3rd foul of the game ...in the 2nd quarter.

Down at Knothole's bench, Coach Chuck called Shadow to sub out Jet. Shadow got up out from his seat before going to the scores-table to **(*HOOOOOOONNK*) **sub out Jet. Shadow and Jet each dapped each other as Jet will now sit down at the bench to watch and see how his teammates, including Shadow as well, will handle for the rest of the 2nd quarter. And with Shadow now in the game, he will now guard Miles.

Moebius 34, Knothole 34

(7:34; 2Q) With Moebius getting the ball, Simian will be the inbounder from the left sideline and Scourge will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) Simian receives the ball from the referee and later inbounds the ball to Scourge. (7:33; 2Q) Scourge receives the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

(7:31; 2Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the court, seeing Knothole now in a 2-3 Zone: Sonic (at the left) and Shadow (at the right) both up top, Cyrus at the right wing, Knuckles at the middle, and Luke at the left wing.

Scourge looked to his right at Simian, who was jogging down court, and instructed him to set the pick on Sonic's left side. Scourge dribbled to his left and then quickly does a crossover back to his right going to Simian's pick; Scourge sees Shadow closing the dribble-drive but Scourge knew that was gonna happened as he pulls-up for a long two at the top of the key, releases it, . . . . . hits the back of the rim's cylinder and goes in. Getting point number 15.

Moebius 36, Knothole 34

The reason it was a long two-point shot, that was made by Scourge, because the right toe of his shoe (Air Jordan SuperFly 2) stepped on the three-point line. That's why.

(7:25; 2Q) Knuckles, after the made shot by Scourge, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline and inbounds the ball to Sonic. Sonic quickly receives the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

(7:23; 2Q) Sonic quickly crosses to the middle of the half-court with Scourge on-balling five feet away; he low-dribbles towards Scourge doing a slow hesitation move then the in-&-out move, and drives hard to the paint with Scourge on his right hip. With Sonic feeling Scourge's presence while driving to the basket, he reaches to the left block, rose up from his left foot, held the ball up with his right hand to do a lay-up attempt, ...

(7:19; 2Q) Scourge _cleanly_ blocked his lay-up attempt, as the ball ricochet's off the lower left side of the backboard, and tallies to Miles (who was at the top of the key, inside the three-point line).

Miles grabs the ball after it ricocheted off the backboard, and decides to take off dribbling down court with Shadow trailing. Miles reaches to the painted area, goes behind his back after Shadow tried to stripped the ball from him, rises up from his left foot and bring the ball up high with his left hand, does a finger-roll...

(7:10; 2Q) Knuckles blocks it getting the chase-down block, as the ball ricochet's off the right side of the backboard as it tallies back to Sonic to the left side of the court. Sonic quickly dribbles up-court and sees four Moebius players (Scourge, Hawk, Simian, and Jeffery) zoning at the paint, he stops on a dime and squares himself up from 22 feet from the 19-inch three-point line at the right wing, pulls up, releases it, . . . . . . and hits nothing but net; getting point number 16.

But really give credit for the players from Moebius and Knothole for making hustle, defensive plays.

Moebius 36, Knothole 37

(7:05; 2Q) Coach Chuck later shouted out to his five players on the court, "AYE 1-3-1 PRESSURE! 1-3-1 PRESSURE!"

Coach Ivo of Moebius heard what Coach Chuck called and shouted to his five players, "AYE SET UP GATOR! SET UP GATOR!"

(7:02; 2Q) Both teams got into their spots. For Knothole, the play Coach Chuck shouted is their full-court defensive trap with the players lined up at their spots: Sonic in the middle guarding the inbounder, Shadow at the left side of the court, Luke at the right side of the court, Knuckles at the center-circle of the middle of the court, and Cyrus at the far-end down court standing at the free-throw line - looks the same as Coach Vanilla's full-court defensive trap. For Moebius, the play Coach Ivo shouted, after what Coach Chuck shouted, is their full-court offensive set-up when an opposing team does their full-court trap with the players lined up at their spots: Miles to inbound from the baseline, Hawk at the free-throw line area, Scourge at the right side of the court, Simian at the left side of the court, and Jeffery at the middle of the court.

Lets see how it turns out...

(6:58; 2Q) Miles grabs the ball to inbound to one of his teammates, while also recognizing their full-court offensive set-up and Knothole's full-court defense. One second, he looks middle first and sees Shadow (of Knothole) behind Scourge not doing off-ball denial, and throws the ball to his teammate Scourge.

Now you may say _"Why didn't Shadow do off-ball denial on Scourge?",_ that's because if Shadow did the off-ball denial on Scourge, he may (key word **may**) riskily **give up the full-court trap** by **gambling for a steal** and it will **lead to an easy get-away for Moebius by passing and dribbling down court**.

(6:56; 2Q) Scourge receives the pass from Miles Austin, ducks down and cuffs the ball with both of his arms and hands by being patient of Knothole's 1-3-1 full court defense and being aware of the 10-second backcourt violation in high school basketball.

(6:54; 2Q) One second; Scourge later pivots to his right while looking up at Shadow, his teammates, and Knothole's full-court defense seeing how they are lined up. Two seconds; Scourge glances at Miles setting a pick on Shadow's right side. Three seconds; Scourge dribbles to his left going to the pick seeing Shadow went underneath the pick - smart idea. Four seconds; sees Sonic closing out the full-court dribble-drive. Five seconds; Scourge picks up his dribble seeing Sonic and Shadow coming to double-team. Six seconds; Scourge quickly looks to his right at Miles and lobs the pass to. Seven seconds; Miles receives the pass from Scourge-

(6:47; 2Q) Stripped by Knuckles, immediately retrieves the ball with his right hand going all the way to the paint, uses his right hand and dunks it in for two points.

Moebius 36, Knothole 39; 6:50 remaining in the 2nd quarter.

_Time Down Possession..._

Both Knothole and Moebius have been playing a good, physical game against each other. How come physical you may say? Because when the two teams drive to the paint, they feel a hard bump, when a loose ball is on the floor, the players trying to dive to the ball making hustle plays. But they are also playing smart basketball offensively by setting screens and moving with and without the ball, and defensively.

For Knothole, Sonic now currently has 27 points in the game, along with 9 assists, 6 rebounds, 2 steals, and 2 block. Jet, Ash, Luke, and and Storm (as starters) all currently have double-digit points (Jet with 14, Ash with 13, Luke and Storm each with 12); along with Jet having 5 assists, 5 rebounds and 4 steals, Ash with 12 rebounds and 4 blocks, Luke with 7 rebounds, 2 blocks and 2 steals, and Storm with 13 rebounds and 3 block. For the reserves, Shadow is leading Knothole's bench in scoring as he has 12 points, along with 2 rebounds and only one rebound, Knuckles is the other reserve who scored only with 7 points, and Brandon is the last other reserve for Knothole who also scored only with 3 points on a made three-pointer on his first attempt; but all in all, Brandon, Shadow, Knuckles and the 7 other reserves, out of 13 on the team, all just came in and contribute. And by 7 reserves out of the 13 on that team, Tails has not came into the game ...as of yet, but he is not upset about not being on the floor, just giving cheers to his teammates.

For Moebius, Scourge currently now has 25 points in the game, along with 6 rebounds, 5 assist, and 1 steal. Miles, Hawk, Jeffery, and Simian (as starters) now currently have double-digit points (Miles with 17, Hawk with 14, Jeffery with 13, and Simian with 12); along with Miles having 8 rebounds and 4 assists, Jeffery with 13 rebounds and 1 block, Hawk only with 5 rebounds and 1 steal, and Simian with 11 rebounds and 3 block. For the reserves of Moebius High, all of the 7 reserves on that team came into the game and contributed; nothing fancy and nothing spectacular, just subbed in and did what's needed out on the floor - as all of the reserves scored in single-digits.

As for the score you may wonder, Moebius has 91 and Knothole has 91 - truly meaning they are both tied with the same score. And not only that, they are _now_ in the 4th quarter with the game clock showing 1:30 (1 minute and 30 seconds) remaining as it's also a close game. Both teams are currently at their benches as Coach Ivo calls a 60-second full-timeout.

_-Down At Knothole's Bench-_

The Warriors of Knothole High's starting five (Sonic, Jet, Luke, Ash, and Storm) all sat down on the bench as the nine reserves all huddled around Coach Chuck, who's sitting on his own seat, talking basketball to his five starters at their bench.

Coach Chuck speaks, "Alright fellas, I liked the way how y'all are playing so far throughout this game. BUT, IT'S NOT OVER YET. (*Points at the game clock above*) We have enough time in this game to pull off a W. Just keep attacking, be aware on defense, run the offense if y'all have too play one-on-one if y'all have too, but be smart about it on what defense Moebius is running _and_ the 1-on-1 match-ups y'all have. Throughout these last two minutes of the game, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS, be patient, be patient, BE PATIENT. Only time that y'all have to go out and run, then/or attack, is to know ...WHEN IT IS THE RIGHT TIME ...TO DO IT."

_-Down At Moebius' Bench-_

The Bandits of Moebius High's starting five (Scourge, Miles, Predator Hawk, Jeffery, and Simian) all sat down on the bench as the 7 reserves all huddled around Coach Ivo, who's sitting on his own seat, talking basketball to his five starters at their bench.

Coach Ivo speaks, "Alright guys, I liked the way how y'all are playing so far throughout this game. BUT, IT'S NOT OVER YET. (*Points at the game clock above*) We have enough time in this game to pull off a win. Just keep attacking, be aware on defense, run the offense if y'all have too play one-on-one if y'all have too, but be smart about it on what defense Knothole is running _and_ the 1-on-1 match-ups y'all have. Throughout these last two minutes of the game, ALL WE HAVE TO DO IS, be smart, be patient, and don't loose y'all cool, alright. Only time that y'all have to go out and run, then/or attack, is to know ...WHEN TO DO IT. Just settle down and be patient throughout these last 2 minutes of the game."

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONK*)**

After the two teams broke out of their huddle, they walked back on the court with both Moebius and Knothole having their same starting-five players on the court.

Now for the timeout's, Moebius and Knothole both have 2 timeout's left in the game; all of them full-60 second timeouts.

(1:30; 4Q) With Moebius getting the ball since they called a timeout, Predator Hawk will be the inbounder from the left sideline and Scourge will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Predator Hawk as he inbounds the ball to Scourge. (1:29; 4Q) Scourge receives the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)!..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

(1:25; 4Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court as he sees Knothole is still in their 2-3 Zone defense: with Sonic (left) and Jet (right) up top, Storm at the middle, Ash at the left wing, and Luke at the right wing.

Scourge calls out his teammates of where to go on the floor: Simian at the middle of the free-throw line, Miles staying at the left corner three-point area, Jeffery at the right block, and Hawk at the right wing at the three-point area.

(1:17; 4Q) Scourge dribbles to the left side of the court, calls on Simian motioning him to set a pick to the right on Sonic's left side. Scourge waited patiently for Simian to set the pick, dribbles to his right going to the pick but saw Sonic going underneath the pick, crosses back to his left, stops and pulls up from twenty-one feet of the three-point area, releases it, ... ...and luckily makes it. Quieting the Knothole High crowd.

That is Scourge's first made three-pointer of the game (1-1 shooting on 100% from three-point range) and he now has 28 points.

Moebius 94, Knothole 91

(1:13; 4Q) Storm, after the made shot by Scourge, quickly grabs the ball and inbounds it to Sonic. Sonic received the inbound-pass before looking up-court and right-hand dribbles up-court.

(1:10; 4Q) Sonic races to the left-middle side of the half-court with Scourge on-balling three feet away; Sonic sees an opening of Moebius' man-to-man defense and left-hand dribble attacks to the paint with Scourge on his right hip. While driving, Sonic sees Simian and Jeffery coming as he quickly picks-up his dribble then cuffs it taking two steps close to the basket, jumps up and collided into Simian who fell on his butt while also feeling Jeffery's left forearm on his right rib area, (*whistle blued*) throws the shot up with his left hand off the glass, and...

"AAAAAAND...OOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNE!" Sonic shouted with _pure _animosity as the ball went into the basket. He later looked down at both Simian and Jeffery, who Jeffery fell after Simian fell, with a serious grin and shouted to them, "DON'T FUCK WIT ME!"

Why Sonic said that you may asked? Well ...it was ... a heated moment ...of how the game is going.

The referee, who blued the whistle, called a foul on Jeffery St. Croix, his 4th. That now gives Sonic 27 points in the game.

Moebius 94, Knothole 93

Knothole and Moebius are both now lining up around the free-throw painted area: (from top to bottom) Simian and Hawk lined up on the left side, Jeffery at the right side, Sonic (of course) at the middle of the free-throw line getting ready to shoot a free-throw, Scourge at the three-point left wing area, and Miles at the three-point right wing area.

So where's Storm, Luke, Jet, and Ash, you may ask? Well... Coach Chuck told the four players (except his nephew Sonic because he's going to attempt his free-throw) to head back down-court to play defense. Why doing that, you may also ask? Well two reasons: one, to get back on defense quicker instead of sprinting down-court after a made or missed free-throw; and two, there's no need to play their full-court trap defense with 1:10 remaining in the 4th quarter. Smart idea.

The male referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket the team lined-up at. "One shot," the ref said and later throws a bounce-pass to Sonic.

Sonic catches it and does his free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on his left hand, puts his other (left) hand on the ball and looks up at the rim, slightly bends his knees and takes six dribbles, glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings his shooting form up with his right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, . . . . . and hits nothing but net; completing the three-point play. Getting point number 28 and...

Moebius 94, Knothole 94; tying the game at ninety-four.

(1:10; 4Q) Jeffery later grabbed the ball after the made free-throw by Sonic and inbounds it to Scourge. (1:09; 4Q) Scourge receives the inbound-pass and easily right-hand dribbles up-court.

(1:07; 4Q) Scourge reached to the middle of the half-court and stops seeing Knothole still in 2-3 Zone. He later calls a play for his teammates: Scourge now dribbling to the left side of the court, Jeffery (left) and Simian (right) both at the elbow of the free-throw line, Miles Austin at the right block, and Hawk at the right corner three-point area.

(1:04; 4Q) Scourge, who's at the left side of the court, puts up his left arm and showed his index finger, and spins counter-clockwise (left). Down at the right block, Miles Austin sees the twirl from Scourge's left index finger and starts to run. Jeffery and Simian see Miles Austin coming and both setting a screen with Jeffery setting a screen on Sonic (of what he thinks it's a pick 'n roll since he followed Scourge, despite being in a 2-3 Zone) and Simian setting a screen on Jet. Scourge throws a chest-pass to Miles Austin at the top of the key of the three-point area, Jet saw him but couldn't get around Simian's screen, Miles Austin receives the pass from Scourge, quickly squares himself at the spot of where he caught the pass from, pulls up as a right-handed shooter, releases it . . . . . AND MISSED.

Boy that would have been a three-point lead for Moebius, as Knothole catches a break.

(1:00; 4Q) Ash skies high and grabs his 13th rebound of the game, and softly throws the ball to Sonic.

(0:59...; 4Q) Sonic receives the pass and walk-dribble up-court, looking at the game-clock.

(0:55...; 4Q) Sonic reached to the middle of the half-court as he stops the half-court center-circle line with Scourge on-balling five feet away. Sonic looks up at the time as it now shows 59 seconds remaining in the 4th quarter. Scourge is also checking out the game clock as he doesn't want to closely on-ball Sonic yet to make him pull off dribble moves just to get space.

(0:49...; 4Q) Sonic, while being aware of Scourge's defense, looks at the game-clock as he's waiting on the right opportunity to do something.

0:45... 0:41... 0:39...

Sonic picks-up his dribble and looks to his right. "TIMEOUT. TIMEOUT." Sonic shouted at the referee.

(*Whistle blued*) The ref blew the whistle and did exactly what Sonic did - calling a timeout, as the game-clock stops at 37 seconds.

Sonic later tosses the ball to the referee before signaling a full-timeout. The referee agreed and the two teams later walked to their benches.

Just like what Amy did from the previous game, that's what Sonic was thing about 'doing something.' He wanted to wait until it's the right opportunity to call timeout by looking at the game-clock ticking down. That way his team can create some play to run for their half-court set. Sonic was also blessed that Scourge didn't try to come-up and play tight on-ball defense; even if Scourge 'try to did that' it would have been a wasted chance for Moebius, as Scourge smartly did the right thing.

While Knothole and Moebius walking to the bench, Coach Chuck walked out on the floor of where his bench is at and called out his nephew. "Hey Sonny Boy," he called out.

Sonic, who was jogging to the bench, heard his nickname called from his uncle/coach and walked to him. "Yeah?" he said.

Coach Chuck smiled at Sonic and said, "Good idea calling a full-timeout for us."

Sonic smiled and answered, "Thanks Unc. I was gonna do it anyway."

"You're welcome. Now lets go to the bench." Coach Chuck said.

Sonic smiled and nodded with an agreement as they walk to the bench. "Aye Unc, can I see that white board?"

"Is it a play you want to create for us?" Coach Chuck asked

"Mmm hmm," Sonic answered.

"Alright if you say so of what you're doing, I'm a let you sit on my chair. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

Coach Chuck and Sonic reached to their bench as they excused their way in their huddle, where the 8 reserves are standing up and the starting five (with Sonic sitting on his uncle/coach's chair) now sitting down.

Coach Chuck speaks, "Alright listen up, your teammate Sonic is going to create a play for us. I want everyone of you to listen of what he's about to say."

Sonic, who has the white write-on basketball clipboard with a black dry-erase marker, sits on his uncle's seat at the middle and starts to tell his four teammates, as Coach Chuck will stand on the left side of the bench hearing what his nephew is creating. Sonic is now talking to his teammates of the play he will draw out a play he'll create on the white basketball write-out clipboard.

"Alright, what we're gonna do is the same play we did when we started the 2nd quarter, but this time it will be different. Jet you will have the ball on the left side of the court at the left wing. Storm and Ash you two will stand at the same spot (left/right elbows of the free-throw line) of where y'all started the previous play at. Luke you will be at the left block and I will be at the right block. Now here comes the play that'll be different - when the game clock reaches 23 seconds, Ash after you pop out to the three-point area at the top of the key, Jet after you throw the ball to Ash, you will do the same thing of what Shadow did - set the screen and I pop out to the left wing at the three-point area. Now here come the part of when it's gonna be different, after Ash, if you can - I'm just saying, throws the ball to me, Jet you're gonna stand at the spot I was at after you set the screen. Ash you're gonna come and set a pick to the right, and I'll dribble to the top of the key. Now Ash, if your man pops out and guard me and by me looking at the game-clock of how much time is left, then I'll go 1-on-1 and see how it'll turn out. Now Luke and Jet, if I drove to one of y'all side and if the defender sags off of y'all to close out onto me, then I'll pass it to y'all for an open shot. And please RELEASE IT BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT. Y'all got it?"

The four players agreed.

Sonic smiled and nodded.

[*Horn buzzed*]

"Alright bring it in," Sonic instructed and put her right arm up.

The Warriors and the coaching staff (Coach Chuck and Coach Locke) all put their hands up. Sonic shouted, "'Warriors' on three. One, two, three, ..."

"WARRIORS!"

(0:37...; 4Q) The Knothole Warriors and the Moebius Bandits' remaining starting five players walked backed on the court. Sonic will inbound the ball to Jet at the left side of the front-court from the sideline as the Bandits are still playing man-to-man defense.

The sideline referee blue his whistle and hands the ball to Sonic. Sonic gets the ball and easily inbounds the ball to Jet.

(0:36...; 4Q) Jet receives the pass from Sonic. Sonic starts to go to the left block to wait until 23 seconds to start the play.

Jet is currently holding the ball (without dribbling) as he looks at the game-clock as it now reaches 31 seconds and Miles to make sure he's nowhere near 3 feet towards him because of the 5-second rule when closely guarded.

0:30... 0:29... The guys all lined up at the spots Sonic drawn on the white board.

0:28... (0:23...

_'__Now,'_ Jet thought.

(0:22...; 4Q) Ash pops out to the top of the key (middle) and Jet easily passes it to Ash, because Miles didn't try to pick-off the pass. Luke pops out to the left corner three-point area (with Predator Hawk following), Jet cuts to the basket (with Miles following) and sets a screen for Sonic on Scourge, Sonic's man. Sonic sprints to the screen her teammate Jet set as Scourge shouted at Milesto switched onto Sonic. Ash throws a chest past to Sonic at the far left side of the three-point area, already seeing Miles Austin coming to close-out onto him.

(0:16...; 4Q) Sonic quickly got into a triple-threat position with Miles on-balling two feet. Sonic looked to the right seeing Ash coming to set the pick on Miles' left side. Sonic waited patiently for Ash to come and set the pick on Miles' left side, but Miles recognizes it's coming. Sonic does a jab-step with his right foot seeing Miles didn't bite at the move and just dribbled to his right all the way to the top of the key.

After Sonic dribbled to the top of the key, he sees Jeffery, Ash's man, and backs up dribbling five feet away from him. Sonic later checks the clock and sees it is now 15 seconds left in the game.

(0:14...; 4Q) Sonic looks at Moebius' man-to-man defense and sees Miles from the left and Predator Hawk from the right sagging off from their defenders, Jet and Luke, three feet away.

(0:13...; 4Q) Knowing he has a mismatch: Sonic at 6'3" versus Jeffery also at 6'3".

(0:12...; 4Q) Coach Chuck told the four players (except Sonic because he has the ball) to clear out, and they did.

(0:11...; 4Q)

(0:10...; 4Q) Sonic takes his time knowing what move he's thinking.

(0:09...; 4Q) The crowd inside Knothole Gymnasium starts to get on their feet cheering loud.

(0:08...; 4Q)

(0:07...; 4Q)

(0:06...; 4Q)

(0:05...; 4Q) Sonic got low and right-hand walk-dribbles towards Jeffery.

(0:04...; 4Q) Does a hesitation move to his right...

(0:03...; 4Q) Quickly low-crosses to his left, steps back to his left 3 feet away from Jeffery as Jeffery slipped, lost his balance and falls causing an ankle-breaker...

(0:02...; 4Q) Picks up his dribble and pulls up from three-point range...

(0:01...; 4Q) Releases it...

(0:00.9; 4Q)

(0:00.8; 4Q) Sonic looks at the ball.

(0:00.7; 4Q)

(0:00.6; 4Q)

(0:00.5; 4Q) _Please go in._ Sonic thought.

(0:00.4; 4Q) _Please go in..._

(0:00.3; 4Q) _Pllllleeeeeeaaaaase goooooooo iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn..._

(0:00.2; 4Q) Ball reaches the basket's cylinder...

(0:00.1; 4Q) Hits the back of the rim...

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*; 0:00.0; 4Q)** Horn buzzes loud and the ball ...SWISHED IN FOR THREE POINTS.

The crowd inside the gym erupted with animosity of Sonic, hitting the game-winning shot at the buzzer. As for Sonic, he held up his right arm and pits up an index finger, with a happy grin on his face, of hitting the game-winning shot from three-point range. Jet, Luke, and the rest of the Knothole Warriors all jumped up and dog-piled on Sonic for hitting the game-winning shot. As for the Moebius Bandits just like the girls, they were in shock of Sonic hitting the game-winning shot, but at the end of the day they did the best they could; and they know that.

After the celebration is over, the two teams went to their benches and lined up to shake hands to each other. Moebius and Knothole all started to walk in a line and dabbed each others hands out of respect. Coach Chuck Adelbert and Coach Ivo Kintobor later shooked hands and a had a little chat towards each other.

Coach Ivo speaks, "Good game Coach Charles."

"Thanks you too," Coach Chuck greeted back.

"You got yourself a fine Freshman on your team." Coach Ivo said, talking about his nephew Sonic.

"Thanks and you got yourself some good players on your team - from the starters to the reserves."

"Thank you." Coach Ivo said. "Good luck in the state tournament."

"You too," said Coach Chuck.

That just shows the respect they shown after a good game.

The game is over, as the final score is Knothole 97, Moebius 94.

For the Knothole Warriors, their regional win-loss-overtime draw record is now 13-0-0 and their overall win-loss-overtime draw record is now 27-2-0. For the Moebius Bandits, their overall win-loss-overtime draw record is now 22-9-0 and their regional win-loss-overtime draw record is 12-3-0.

Sonic finished the game with 31 points on 9-18 (50%) shooting on the perimeter, 2-3 (66%) from three-point range, and 4-4 (100%) from the free-throw line; along with 6 assists, 5 rebounds, 2 steals, and 1 block.

The two coaches later walked back to their benches as Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte, who announced the starting lineups a while ago, will make an announcement.

_"May I have your attention please... We will like to give congrats to Moebius High's Bandits for playing a great game against our Knothole Warriors."_

The crowd inside Knothole gymnasium all gave an applause to the Moebius Bandits on their hard-fought battle against the Knothole Warriors. Even thought they lost, they still give them props for their hard-fought battle.

Principle Mrs. Lupe continues, _"And now I will announced for this year's awards ceremony of the 2013-2014 high school basketball season. For the student-athletes who made All-Region 6-A Third Team ..._

_"Chris Anthony from Miller County High School, Furrell Jones from Brookstone High School, George Jefferson from Morris Innovative High School, Jason Davis from Fulton Science Academy High School, and our very own ...Daivat Shadow of Knothole Village High School."_

His teammates (including Sonic), his coaches and the crowd hand clapped for Shadow of making 6-A All-Region Third Team. Shadow later walked to the score's table to congratulate the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association as he receives a plaque titled "2013-2014 All-Region 6-A 3rd Team Member: Daivat Shadow". He later held the plaque below his stomach to take a picture. He smirked as the photographers took the picture, and Shadow later walked back to his bench.

Heck, just like Cholena Wave, for a role player like Shadow being an honorable mentioned for making All-Region A Third Team, that's what's up right there.

_"Ladies and gentlemen lets give a round of applause for Daivat Shadow." _Mrs. Lupe announced, as the crowd, the players (from Moebius and of course Knothole) and the coaches all applauded for Shadow for making All-Region A Third Team.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the student-athletes who made All-Region A Second Team..._

_"Jason Adahy from Mt. Paran Christian High School, Nate Adymn from Trion High School, __Jeremy Banner f__rom King's Ridge High School, Miles Austin from Moebius High School, and our very own ...Storm Maynard of Knothole Village High School."_

Storm and Miles Austin's teammates, coaches and the crowd all congratulated them for making 6-A All-Region Second Team. Storm and Miles Austin later walked to the score's table to congratulate themselves and the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association as they each received a plaque titled "2013-2014 All-Region 6-A 2nd Team Member: Storm Maynard/Miles Austin". They later held the plaque below their stomach to take a picture. They smiled as the photographers took the picture, and both Storm and Miles Austin later walked back to their bench.

_"Ladies and gentlemen lets give a round of applause for Storm Maynard and Miles Austin." _Mrs. Lupe announced, as the crowd, the players (from Moebius and of course Knothole) and the coaches all applauded for Storm and Miles Austin for making All-Region A Second Team.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the student-athletes who made All-Region A First Team..._

_"Our very own Jet Hawkington of Knothole Village High School, our very own Luke Ferrell of Knothole Village High School, Laurence Oliver of North Cobb Christian High School, Scourge Nevil of Moebius High School, and our very own ...Sonic Drummond of Knothole Village High School." _

Knothole's Jet, Luke and Sonic, and Moebius' Scourge were all greeted by their teammates, coaches and the crowd for making 6-A All-Region First Team. They later walked to the score's table to congratulate themselves and the three staffs from the Georgia High School Association as they each received a plaque titled "2013-2014 All-Region 6-A 1st Team Member: Jet Hawkington/Luke Ferrell/Maurice Drummond/Scourge Nevil". They later held the plaque below their stomach to take a picture. They smiled as the photographers took the picture as Jet, Luke, Sonic and Scourge later walked back to their bench.

_"Ladies and gentlemen lets give a round of applause for Jet Hawkington, Luke Ferrell, Scourge Nevil, and Sonic Drummond." _Mrs. Lupe announced, as the crowd, the players (from Moebius and of course Knothole) and the coaches all applauded for Storm and Miles Austin for making All-Region A First Team.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the presentation of the trophies of the 6-A Region Tournament..._

_"For this year's 6-A Runner-Up Region Champions ...the Moebius High's Bandits."_ The Moebius Bandits' head coach Ivo Kintobor walks towards the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association, shook their hands, grabs the trophy and walks back to their bench.

_"For this year's 6-A Region Champions ... our very own Knothole Village High's Warriors."_ The Knothole Warriors' head coach Chuck Adelbert walks towards the three staff members from the Georgia High School Association, shook their hands, grabs the trophy and walks back to their bench.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"And now to announce the last presentation of the trophies of the Boys Region 6-A Player of the Year..._

_"From Knothole Village High School ...our very own SONIC DRUMMOND."_

Sonic's teammates mobbed him for being 6-A Region Public A Player of the Year. Sonic walks to the score's table to congratulate themselves and the three staffs from the Georgia High School Association as they each received a plaque titled "2013-2014 Region 6-A Player of the Year: Sonic Drummond". He held the plaque below his stomach to take a picture. She smiled as the photographers took the picture, and Sonic later walked back to her bench.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"Sonic Drummond joins Amy Rose as being the first two Freshmen, male or female, to win any Region Player of the Year."_ The crowd and Sonic's teammates cheered for both Sonic and Amy as being the first 2 Freshmen, male or female, to win 6-A Region Public A Player of the Year.

__"This concludes our award ceremony of the boys, as our second game of the evening has been finished. Please drive home safely."__ Mrs. Lupe finishes.

The two teams later walked back to their locker rooms.

_-Inside the boys' locker room-_

The Warriors all congratulate themselves for their victory against Moebius, their rival. As previously mentioned, they played a hard-fought game and came out up top as 2013-2014's Region 6-A Public A Champions.

Coach Chuck called all of his players to gather around as he will address to his players. "Now guys, words can't explained of how hard you all played today. But give credit to Sonic ...for not only ...being Player of the Year or making that game-winning shot, but helping y'all keep in touch during the game."

His teammates, including his uncle Coach Chuck and Coach Locke, all applauded to Sonic of helping his team win.

Coach Chuck continues, "Now fellas, we maybe Region Champs of this year, but we have a long way to go. And that's going to Macon, Georgia to play in that State Championship game." The guys agreed. "Throughout these last two weeks coming up before the state tournament, all of you girls must come to practice, stay focused, stay out of trouble whether in school or somewhere, and stay humble. Bring it in."

The boys all crowded around Coach Chuck and put their hands up. Coach Chuck speaks, "Make sure y'all go home and get some rest. 'Warriors' on three. One, two, three ..."

"WARRIORS," the guys shouted with joy.

The Warriors all started to pack-up their basketball gear and hand-held electronics in their navy blue Nike team duffle bags, as Sonic will now go home, celebrate for a little while, and get ready for school next week (because it was Friday) and the 2013-2014 Boys Region Public A State Tournament.

**End of Chapter 17**

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, Chapter 17 will be submitted very soon; and there you go. But really, I've appreciate everyone out there being patient for me working very, very, very hard on this chapter.<strong>

**No name meanings for this chapter as I'm working on the next chapter of this story. And before I go, I have to say something...**

* * *

><p><strong>Werewolf99: Yes I'm calling you out (I'm not trying to be mean AND I'm sorry to do this). In my profile, it states from my rules: "<strong>**Please DON'T ask me to add you, or your OC Character, in a story that was already finished or currently published. Especially if I don't know you. (Example: "_Can you add my OC Character [no name] in my story_?")"**

**So in other words... STOP...LEAVING REVIEWS...OF ASKING ME...CAN YOU ADD "SUCH-IN-SUCH"...IN MY STORY. IT'S NOT...GOING...TO...HAPPEN. I'm sorry, but it is ...MY STORY, I WRITE HOW I WANTED TO BE WRITEN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Now then. Sorry for me having that moment, leave a reviewPrivate Message (PM) of how this chapter went.**


	18. Knothole's Memorabilia & Bandit Mode

**Chapter 18**

**Knothole's Memorabilia & Bandit Mode**

_-Inside the Boys' Locker Room: After the Game-_

Sonic, after he was done packing his belongings in his large blue and white stripped Nike Elite Basketball Backpack (he and his basketball team also received when December struck), went to the frontdoor of the boys' locker room and exits the area as he's walking into the hallway where he meets up with his family (his mother Bernie and his father Jules; his aunt and cousins left out of respect), his girlfriend Amy and her family (her uncle Robert and her aunt Mari-An), his best friend Tails (who already left the locker room), and his uncle/coach.

Sonic's relatives and his best friend Tails all gave him daps of him congratulating of his team winning the 2013-2014 Region 6-A Championship, how hard he played, and him hitting the game-winning shot. But what they are really proud of is him and his girlfriend Amy winning Region 6-A Player of the Year, becoming the first two freshmen, male or female, to win this award and making First Team All-Region 6-A.

"How you feel, Sonny Boy?" Coach Chuck asks his nephew, Sonic.

"Good ...and a little tired as well," Sonic said.

That's true, because Sonic played 30 minutes almost the whole game out of the 32 minutes total from four 8-minute quarters (4 x 8=32).

"So Sonic," said Jules, Sonic's father. "Are you spending the night at your girlfriend's house or ours?"

Sonic didn't think twice answering, "Amy's house."

Sonic's parents and his uncle/coach agreed as Sonic later gave his memorabilia to his parents to take home as they all waved byes to their son/nephew as Sonic, Amy and Amy's parents, Robert and Mari-An Hearne, are starting to walk out of the main building. They reached to the school's back parking lot (where Knothole's gymnasium and football stadium is located at) as Robert used his car keys' switch to unlock the car doors of the 2012 Ford Expedition SUV and also popping the trunk open to let Sonic and Amy put their bags in there. They all got in the SUV as Robert turns on the ignition and drove's off to their destination (Amy's house).

_10 minutes later..._

The Hearne family along with Sonic and Amy, reaches their house as they all got out of the car along with the basketball-couple (Sonic and Amy) getting their bags out of the trunk, walks to the frontdoor where Robert unlocks the door with his house key, and enters their house. They enter their house where they see a grown man in his mid 50's sitting on the three-seated couch (wearing a white polo shirt, regular loose fit jeans, and white socks without having his white low-top Shell Toe Adidas shoes on) watching a movie called Next Friday on TV.

"Hey Darrick," said Mari-An. "How's our son, Jon, holding up?"

"Good. He's in you and your husband's room sleeping in his crib," he answered.

Darrick Hearne is Robert's father, who is also Mari-An's daughter-in-law since his son Robert married his wife. **(A/N: That character is King O'Hedge from the Archie Comics; information of him will be explained at the end of this chapter.)**

Darrick asks, "So how was the game?"

"Great," Robert answered. "These two won by hitting game-winning jumpers and they were name Player of the Year."

Darrick nods and smirked. "That's good. Keep up the good work you two," he said to Sonic and Amy.

"Thanks," Sonic and Amy said.

Darrick later got up out of his seat from the couch and said, "Well, ...I guess I'll be heading home now. I'll see y'all later. Oh Sonic, Amy, ..." the two high-school hoopers listened, "good luck in the state tournament."

"Thanks Uncle Darrick," said Amy.

Darrick later walks up to the frontdoor, opens it and walks out of the house to head back home. The Hearne family later went to their bedroom as Sonic and Amy later went to Amy's bedroom where they enter there and place their stuff at the corner of the room.

"Wooooooohhhh. Fiiiiinally," Sonic said, flopping his body onto Amy's bed. Wait a minute, why is Sonic on Amy's bed? Well that's because...

"Uuuuuhhhh Sonic, ...get off my bed. Now," Amy commanded.

"Uuuuuuugh WHYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEUH," Sonic whined, acting like a little kid of not wanting to get up.

"Because, your sweaty-self needs to take a shower _then_ you can throw yourself onto my bed," Amy answered. That's why Amy wanted Sonic off of her bed because he was sweaty from the game he finished playing.

"Uuuuuuhhhh, ...you also gotta take a shower as well," he said because Amy is also sweaty from the game she also finished playing.

"I know that, so please ...get off my bed!" Amy commanded at Sonic.

"(*Sighs*) Alright fine. Jesus Christ Amy, you're just like my Mom," Sonic said, and later got his sweaty-body off of Amy's bed. He later went to his Nike backpack and brought out an underwear, a white T-Shirt, and a Nike ten-inch gym short; walked out of his girlfriend's bedroom and went to the bathroom (that's next to Amy's bedroom) to take a shower.

Amy, after seeing Sonic getting up to take a shower, went to her laptop (that was located on her bedroom dresser) and turns it on. She went to the internet and typed in a commercial website called _Maxpreps_, a website where high school teams around the United States of America where student-athletes and coaches look at highlights and statistics of every sport that happened for the current season or the past season.

She first looked at the highlights from her teammates and their season-stats of this 2013-2014 season. Next she looked at the highlights of herself and her season-stats and smirked of the results she is seeing from her highlights and stats. The reason she only smirked of what she's seeing is because it's not the stats, the shifty dribble moves or the dunks, it's because she's watching the mistakes, at times, she has made during the game and she wants to win. Plain and simple.

Two minutes have passed as Sonic, who finished bathing himself by taking a shower, walked back inside Amy's bedroom clean as a whistle. He sees Amy on her laptop at www dot Maxpreps dot com looking at the pictures, videos, overall and regional records, and stats of teams in the state of Georgia.

"Alright Amy. Now it's_ your turn_ to take a shower." Sonic called her out with a playful whine.

Amy smirked and rolled her eyes. "Okay daaaaaaad_,_" she sarcastically said to Sonic. But she got up anyway and grabbed an underwear, red T-Shirt, and hot pink pajama pants.

Sonic, after seeing his girlfriend getting up to take a shower, went to her laptop (that was now on her bed) and got on the same website Amy was on, while on Amy's account (he also has an account on the same website for himself). Just like Amy, he first looked at the highlights from his teammates and their season-stats of this 2013-2014 season. Next he looked at the highlights of himself and his season-stats and smirked of the results he is seeing from his highlights and stats. The reason he only smirked of what he's seeing is because it's not the stats, the shifty dribble moves or the dunks, it's because he's watching the mistakes, at times, he has made during the game and he wants to win. Plain and simple.

Sonic, who's still on his girlfriend's laptop, looks at the picture that's located on the wall at the right side of her mirror from her bedroom dresser. He gets up by placing the laptop softly on Amy's bed, and looks at the picture. He sees a picture of Amy and much to his perspective ...her parents! Sonic does have many hypothesis of why Amy is living with her aunt and uncle instead of her Mom and Dad, but the reason he didn't bother to ask is because...

One minute had passed as Amy, who finished bathing herself by taking a shower, opened the door walked back inside her bedroom clean as a whistle. She sees Sonic on her laptop at looking at the pictures, videos, overall and regional records, and stats of teams in the state of Georgia.

"Huh, ...that was quick," said Sonic.

"Yeah... I... sometimes take quick showers," Amy answered.

Sonic later looked at her TV seeing Family Guy on but later turned his head back to Amy. "Hey Amy, how come you never ...live with your _real_ parents?" he finally asked.

"They ...died in Iraq," she answered coldly. **(A/N: I will explained the _actual_ story from the Archie Comics after this chapter is over.)**

"Oooh, ...s-s-sorry I asked," Sonic said.

"No it's okay, I ...get that ...a lot most of the time," Amy answered with a little bit of sad emotion. She later explained to him that her mom and dad all died, while fighting for their country from the United States of America (USA), when Amy was 10 years old. So it was - no questioned - a heartbreaking, emotional moment for Amy Rose receiving the news that her parents died while at 10 years old. But she was blessed that her aunt and uncle were, and currently are, there to raise her in wealth.

Sonic later closed Amy's laptop and places it back softly on her bedroom dresser (where it came from), and takes out his IPhone 5 touchscreen smartphone (with his IPod earphones plugged in) and looks through his phone to find a song to listen to ...and found Nobody by Rich Kidz. The sounds of that song starts to play as Sonic first heard the lyrics.

_I won't tell nobody (yeah; uh), (uh)...if you don't tell nobody_

_(ladies ...that gotta...man that chu wanna be) We ain't gone tell nobody, (a little semi-faithful too, uuuuh I fell ya) ...if you don't tell nobody_

Then the sounds along with the beat drops as Sonic silently starts to rap and sing. _"They won't even know; I won't tell nobody. They don't need to know; we won't tell nobody baby. They don't need to know; I won't tell nobody. They won't need to know..."_

Amy, who was putting her basketball attire (that she wore from her game) in the rectangular-shaped dirty-clothes basket (that's located on the right side of the bed), hear the lyrics, of that song she knows, from Sonic's voice and realizes...

_'Wow, ...he...can sing,'_ Amy thought.

_"Ridin' round in that Gotti. Number still in my wallet. Condom still in my pocket. I won't tell nobody (word) [2x],"_ Sonic singed and rapped.

Amy later sat down next to Sonic on the edge of her bed (where Sonic is also sitting at) and slightly smiled to hear some more lyrics form her boyfriend.

_"He don't put it down while you doin' all that. He don't put it down you don't make a sound; Uh he don't beat it blue and all black. Girl you need a man who be doin' all that. Uh, bang bang yes I came. You don't need a man, need a number one fan; ugh, and I can be your best friend. My girl ain't doing the thang at home, that's why I'm right here with you. And I don't really care if you tell, but tell me if you dooooooo..."_

Amy later tapped Sonic's right shoulder. Sonic, who felt the tap, turns his head to the right at Amy and sees her slightly smiling. "What you smilin' about," he asked.

"You singing," Amy answered.

"Pfft. Oh that," he said.

Amy questioned him. "What. You don't think you can't sing?"

"(*Sighs*) Naaawww, I mean I can but I don't have the 'passion' to do it."

"How come?" Amy asked again.

"Because, ...I just ...don't," he answered. "I'm a hooper, not a singer; even thou I can sing."

Amy smiled and commanded his boyfriend, "Sing another song."

"Oh, my God Amy. Seriously?" Sonic whined at his girlfriend.

"Just for me. PLEEEEAAAAASE?" Amy begged like a little girl, while showing Sonic her puppy-dog face.

"(*Sighs*) ...Fiiiiine-uh. But for God sakes, PLEASE don't do that again," he agreed, then begged Amy for not doing 'that' again.

Amy agreed. Sonic later thought for a quick moment to think of which song to sing. He later thought, and thought, and thought... 'BING!'...

"Alright does Why Not Me by Ginuwine, sounded good?" Sonic asked Amy.

Amy smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

Sonic starts to clear his throat and starts to sing. _". . . Can you tell meeeeee. Can you teeeeeeeeell meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee. Why not me, whyyyyy not meee. Am I too ghetto for yoooooouuuuuu? Do I have player written across my forehead? I wanna say some things that I know you heaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrd. Baby I know you heard these things before... But whyyyyyyyyyyy? Why not? Whyyyyyy... not me?"_ He finished.

Amy happily claps her hands of being in awe of Sonic's singing voice. "That was amazing!" she said.

"Yeah, Yeah. Don't get ya hopes up," said Sonic sarcastically.

"Oh, shuuuut up and quit your whinin'. I can get my hopes up anytime I want, 'Uncle Scrooge'." she said, in which Sonic smirked and shook his head.

Sonic later looked at his IPhone to check and see what time is it... and it shows 11:03 PM. "Aye wanna get some sleep?" he asked his girlfriend, Amy.

Amy smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Why not. I'm tired anyway; not only from the game but from school as well," she answered, in which Sonic agreed on both parts.

That's actually true. Besides the fact their muscles got tired from the Region A Championship Game they played, and won of course, they were tired from school because of the school work and the heavy food they ate for lunch (Lasagna, macaroni and cheese, mashed potatoes with gravy and of course milk), and it later send a message to their brain signaled a fatigue into their muscles. But God blessed they had enough energy to hoop for that Region Tournament Championship Game.

Amy pulled away the scarlet red covers from her queen-sized bed and let herself and Sonic into the warm covers. Sonic turns off the lights from the light-switch and snuggles up to his girlfriend. They both said goodnight's to one another and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><span><em>-Next Week: Monday At Knothole Village High School (12:05 PM)-<em>

_-Lunch Hour around 1st Lunch-_

The following week came as most of the students and the student-athletes of Knothole High came to school. Right now, first lunch is taking place and out in the empty hallways is Sonic going to lunch. He just got finished using the bathroom and was about to head to the cafeteria downstairs, but stops and decides...

_Heh, why not look at the trophies and see what we won,_ he thought to himself when he looked at the trophy cases.

He decided to do that because every since the first day of school, school's enrollment day, and while at school, he didn't even bother to think about looking at the memorabilia of what his high school has won.

Sonic walked up to the trophy case and sees the memorabilia of Knothole Village High School winning some honorable mentions for its Academic Yearly Progress (AYP) ten times, winning the Future Business Leaders of America (FBLA) awards five times, and later seeing winning some awards and honorable mentions for making ninety-five percent (95%) of the students graduate high school. Pretty awesome, huh? Clearly show's why it's more than just some high school that's not only a basketball-powerhouse in the state of Georgia and across the nation.

Sonic finished looking at the academic memorabilia and starts to look at the sports memorabilia. He first looked at football and sees they won five state championships and nine region championships; then looks at baseball and sees they won seven region championships and four state championships; and after looking at tennis, wrestling, golf, softball, and track and field, he finally looks at one sport he loves ...basketball. He sees the years they won by games, the fourteen state championships they won (7 seven total each from both the girls and boys; mostly won from Coach Vanilla with 4 and Coach Chuck, his uncle, with 7), the seventeen region championships they won (including the one Sonic and Amy won for their respective teams) and received as runner-ups combined (10 of the ones they won and 7 of the ones as runner-ups, adding it up total equaling 17).

Sonic later looked at a picture of the 1987-1988 season of the girls basketball team, seeing the girls in their short-shorts along with their uniforms posing for a picture. While Sonic is still looking at that same picture, he sees a young lady (who's probably an adult now) in the picture and much to his perspective ...that female...looks familiar.

_'Wait, ...is ...is that,'_ Sonic thought.

"That picture looks familiar, huh?" Says a female with a soft-deep voice, interrupting his thoughts.

Sonic tuned to his right and saw...

"Mrs. Lupe?"

Yep, Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte of Knothole Village High School. Her physical appearance is in her mid 40's at 6 feet and 2 inches tall (meaning she's tall), has long black hair (tied into a French Braid ponytail) along with a white-colored streak on the left side, skin tone in light brown with a D-cup breast size, and has blue colored eyes; she's wearing a grey dress shirt, black khaki pants, and black three-inch heels - adding three more inches to her height (6'2" to 6'5").

Sonic looked back at the same basketball picture he saw earlier, then Mrs. Lupe, then the picture, then Mrs. Lupe, then...

"Aye, Mrs Lupe," said Sonic. "Is that you in that picture?" then asked, pointing at the picture he was looking at.

Lupe smirked and answered, "Yeah. That was my freshman year playing Varsity basketball **along** with Coach Vanilla, also in her freshman year?"

Wait? Coach Vanilla is also in the picture? Sonic looked back at the picture he was looking at and sees ...Daleen Honbria, sitting next to Mrs. Lupe, who back then her maiden name was Lupe Lovell.

"Wow," said Sonic. "Y'all were high school basketball players here."

"Yeah," Mrs. Lupe said. "Me and Coach Vanilla won the first three basketball state championships in our sophomore, junior, and senior year here in Knothole."

"What happened in y'all freshman year?" Sonic asked.

"We finished as runner-ups," Mrs. Lupe answered. Bummer.

"So how come you didn't become a head coach for the girls instead of Coach Vanilla?" Sonic asked again.

"I have ...no interesting in coaching. But even if I **did** try coaching, I'll probably be in-between bad and good mixed together, unlike Daleen who's doing a good job coaching the girls. I'm just more of a social-skilled person in the community." Lupe answered.

"Did you play pro ball overseas?"

"For nine years. Then I stopped playing and later came here as an assistant principle for seven years, and later becoming what I am now - the principle of this school."

Sonic smirked. "Oh and also, how come this school is named 'Knothole Village' instead just calling it 'Knothole'?"

Lupe smirked and answers, "Well, ...this school was an apartment complex village of where the school broke ground. Weirdness to say having 'Village' as part of the high-school name. But either way, 'Knothole **Village** High School' or just '**Knothole** High School' is accepted no matter what."

Sonic smirked and later waved bye to Principle Mrs. Lupe as he's heading to the cafeteria to eat lunch.

"Oh and Sonic..." said Mrs. Lupe, stopping him for a quick moment. Sonic turned around to hear what she has to say. "Good luck the state tournament, and stay out of trouble as well. Don't wanna have **me** contacting your coach, who's also your uncle," she finished with a smirk on her face.

Sonic raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Uh ...thanks... I'll ...do that," he said, not expecting to hear 'that' from Mrs. Lupe.

Sonic and Mrs. Lupe both parted ways as Sonic is now heading into the cafeteria.

_'Hopefully the lunch line didn't close it's doors,'_ Sonic thought as he's still hungry. Lucky for him, the lines didn't close it's doors as it now has 4 to 5 people left in the lunch line.

Sonic grabs himself a lunch tray, plus a fork and some napkins, and got: a Caesar chicken, school-made (yes **school-made**) mashed potatoes with gravy, green peas, a chocolate chip cookie, and a chocolate milk. He reaches to his lunch table to eat with Amy, Knuckles, Tails, Cream, and Mina.

_-At Knothole High's Gymnasium: Girls' Basketball Practice (3:40 PM)-_

Knothole Village High School's last school bell rang as Amy and the girls basketball team went to their locker room to suit up for practice to get ready for this 2014 Region A State Tournament of basketball. Since the regular-season and the region tournament (in which they won) is now over, it is **now** time to win the ultimate prize every high school team, no matter what competitive sport, wants to win - the state championship.

After Amy and the rest of the Knothole Lady Warriors suited up for basketball practice, they entered the gym and starts doing their usual practice routines (run ten laps around the court, stretch at the center-circle, do lay-up, and three-man wing). Three minutes later, Coach Daleen "Vanilla" Honbria and Coach Rosemary Prower walked in the gym seeing the girls practice. The two coaches are wearing a sporting attire of a blue colored school-related T-Shirt, grey track pants with pockets, and white and grey training shoes.

Coach Vanilla, after watching the girls loosening up to start practice, walks up to the center-circle, picks up her whistle and blows it seeing the players stop of what they were doing, and tells her players, "Alright. Y'all girls huddled around me and Coach Rosemary."

Amy and the rest of the girls circled around Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary at center-circle as Coach Vanilla will now address to her players. "Let me start off by saying - once again, give yourselves a hand for winning the Region Championship the other night."

The girls, once again, congrats themselves of winning the Region A Championship.

Coach Vanilla continues after the girls finish congratulating themselves, "As we all know, the regular-season is over and the region tournament - in which we won - is now over. This time of this season right now, is the Region A State Tournament. I can go on and on about the state tournament we're in right now, but I'll just keep it short and simple as of now. During the season, we were playing like Yankees - and no I'm not talking about the New York Yankees of Major League Baseball - I'm talking about how we played hard and smart of not getting into our opponents heads and make 'em lose their cool. Right now at this moment of this post-season heading into the state tournament, now's the time to put away that Yankee mentality and go into Bandit mode. 'What do you mean Bandit mode, Coach', y'all may ask? Because now's the time to _relax,_ get that anger out of y'all heads, and fight to win for a reason of why we're in this state tournament. We're not in this state tournament because of Amy, ...Julie, ...Bunnie getting us here, we all came here ...as a team; not just one person or hell two or three people, we all came here ...AS A TEAM. Now's the time to relax and enjoy yourselves but when it comes to playoff basketball, y'all girls ...better come in this gym with a better mindset, whether it's practice or game-day. If y'all screw up in practice or game-day, them you girls are wasting **my** time, **Coach Rosemary's** time, your **teammate's** time, or worst - **everyone of peoples expectation's time** because, if that **ever** happened, y'all were **BS-ing** around. If y'all think I'm lying, watch me and I'ma see who's it gonna be."

Coach Vanilla has a point. She wants all of her players (including Amy of course) to be focused and ready no matter if it's practice or game-day. And during the regular-season they were playing like Yankees by being smart of executing plays and when to attack, but for this post-season the girls will put away that Yankee mentality and become Bandits so they can fight and sacrifice to win by any means necessary - as in basketball wise, not fighting for real-for real by throwing punches and swinging kicks. Oh no.

"Now then," said Coach Vanilla. "Usually I would let you all continue your practice routines, but right now we are gonna go over some strategies on our opponent. So right now, I want the first five on the floor versus Sally, Cream, Blaze, Nic, and Honey."

The starting five (Julie-Su, Amy, Barby, Lien-Da, and Bunnie) and the five players Coach Vanilla called out, jogged onto the court at the half-court area as the rest of the Varsity players (Hope, Hershey, Ciara, and Wave) jogged to the sidelines where their teammates and Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary are at.

What Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary discussed are some strategies of their opponent - and that's King's Ridge Christian High School from Alpharetta, Georgia. Daleen (Coach Vanilla) explained their a good team, but they are soft inside because their bigs are average defensive anchors. Coach Rosemary explained their guards are good playmakers but what they lack the most is their consistent shooting and ball-handling by creating a shot off the dribble or creating a move. So that means, Point Guard Julie-Su Avyanna and Small Forward Barby Kadyn - two ball hawk defenders as starters, will cause problems on defense while being smart doing it; same thing for Amy, though she's not much of a ball hawk defender like Julie-Su, but she is smart by being sneaky on defense.

After the two coaches talked some strategies to the girls, the girls went on to go over their plays on offense while adjusting assignments on defense.

Two hours have passed as the girls have finished their practice. As previously mentioned, they went over their plays on offense and adjusting assignments on defense; and they had their five-on-five scrimmage because Coach Vanilla wants her players to get their run in. The team are currently huddled around center circle as Coach Vanilla addresses her players.

"Okay. Our practice went good today. And that's how I want it turned out to be, throughout this post-season by keeping our season alive. Like I addressed earlier when we started our practice, now's the time to put away that Yankee mentality and go into Bandit mode. To get that anger out of y'all heads, and fight to win for a reason of why we're in this state tournament. Now's the time to relax and enjoy yourselves but when it comes to playoff basketball, y'all girls ...better come in this gym with a better mindset, whether it's practice or game-day. If y'all screw up in practice or game-day, well ...y'all already know. Because me and Coach Rosemary are serious about this. And I know for a fact that you girls don't want our season to end early in round one. Am I right?"

Amy and the girls addressed their agreement from Coach Vanilla's question.

Coach Vanilla smirked and agreed. "Alright bring it in," she said.

Amy and the girls all got up and put their hands up. Coach Vanilla speaks, "Now listen up, our first playoff game is Monday, February 24. Throughout this week, will be the same thing of what we did in practice. I don't need to go over what I just said of about doing what you all are suppose to do. 'Lady Warriors' on three. One, two, three-"

"**Lady Warriors**," Amy and the girls shouted.

The Lady Warriors broke out of their huddle and went to their locker room to pack-up and go home.

_-At Knothole High's Gymnasium: Boys' Basketball Practice (6:00 PM)-_

Sonic and the boys basketball team went to their locker room to suit up for practice to get ready for this 2014 Region A State Tournament of basketball. As previously mentioned, since the regular-season and the region tournament (in which they won) is now over, it is **now** time to win the ultimate prize every high school team, no matter what competitive sport, wants to win - the state championship.

After Sonic and the rest of the Knothole Warriors suited up for basketball practice, they entered the gym and starts doing their usual practice routines (run ten laps around the court, stretch at the center-circle, do lay-up, and three-man wing). Three minutes later, Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert and Coach Locke Heahweard walked in the gym seeing the boys practice. The two coaches are wearing a sporting attire of a grey colored school-related T-Shirt, blue track pants with pockets, and white and grey training shoes.

Coach Chuck, after watching the guys loosening up to start practice, walks up to the center-circle, picks up his whistle and blows it seeing the players stop of what they were doing, and tells his players, "Lets go guys. Huddle up around me and Coach Locke."

Sonic and the rest of the boys circled around Coach Chuck and Coach Locke at center-circle as Coach Chuck will now address to his players. "I wanna first start off by saying - once again, give yourselves a hand for winning the Region Championship the other night."

The guys, once again, congrats themselves of winning the Region A Championship.

Coach Chuck continues after the boys finish congratulating themselves, "As we all know, the regular-season is over and the region tournament - in which we won - is now over. Right now at this point of the season, we are in the Region A State Tournament. Me and Coach Locke can go on and on about the state tournament we're in right now, but I'll just keep it short and simple as of now. During the season, we were playing like Yankees - and no I'm not talking about the New York Yankees of Major League Baseball - I'm talking about how we played hard and smart of not getting into our opponents heads and make 'em lose their cool. Right now at this moment of this post-season heading into the state tournament, we are putting away that Yankee mentality and go into Bandit mode. 'What do you mean by that, Coach', y'all may ask? Because now's the time to _relax,_ get the anger out of y'all heads, and fight to win for a reason of why we're in this state tournament. We're not in this state tournament because of Sonic, ...Jet, ...Storm getting us here, we all came here ...as a team; not just one person or hell two or three people, we all came here ...AS A TEAM. Now's the time to relax and enjoy yourselves but when it comes to playoff basketball, ...y'all better come in this gym with a better mindset, whether it's practice or game-day. If y'all screw up in practice or game-day, them you guys are wasting **my** time, **Coach Locke's** time, your **teammate's** time, or worst - **everyone of peoples expectation's time** because, if that **ever** happened, y'all were **bullshit-ing** around. If y'all think I'm lying, watch me and I'ma see who's it gonna be."

Just like what Coach Vanilla said to her players, Coach Chuck has a point. He wants all of his players (including his nephew Sonic of course) to be focused and ready no matter if it's practice or game-day. And during the regular-season they were playing like Yankees by being smart of executing plays and when to attack, but for this post-season the girls will put away that Yankee mentality and become Bandits so they can fight and sacrifice to win by any means necessary - as in basketball wise, not fighting for real-for real by throwing punches and swinging kicks. Oh no.

"Now then," said Coach Chuck. "Normally I would let you all continue your practice routines, but right now we are gonna go over some strategies on our opponent. So right now, I want the first five on the floor versus Brandon, Shadow, Silver, Knuckles, and Cyrus."

The starting five (Sonic, Jet, Luke, Storm, and Ash) and the five players Coach Chuck called out, jogged onto the court at the half-court area as the rest of the Varsity players (Tails, Mighty, Derrick, and Antoine) jogged to the sidelines where their teammates and Coach Chuck and Coach Locke are at.

What Coach Chuck and Coach Locke discussed are some strategies of their opponent - and that's Gordon Lee High School from Chickamauga, Georgia. Charles (Coach Chuck) explained their a good team, but they are soft inside because their bigs are average defensive anchors. Coach Locke explained their guards are good playmakers but what they lack the most is their consistent shooting. So that means, Shooting Guard Jet Hawkington and Small Forward Luke Farrell - two ball hawk defenders as starters, will cause problems on defense while being smart doing it; same thing for Sonic, though he's not much of a ball hawk defender like Jet and Luke, but he is smart by being sneaky on defense.

After the two coaches talked some strategies to the guys, the boys went on to go over their plays on offense while adjusting assignments on defense.

Two hours have passed as the girls have finished their practice. As previously mentioned, they went over their plays on offense and adjusting assignments on defense; and they had their five-on-five scrimmage because Coach Chuck wants his players to get their run in. The team are currently huddled around center circle as Coach Chuck addresses his players.

"Good job fellas. Our practice went good today. And that's how I want it turned out to be, throughout this post-season by keeping our season alive. Like I addressed earlier when we started our practice, it's time to put away that Yankee mentality and go into Bandit mode. To get that anger out of y'all heads, and fight to win for a reason of why we're in this state tournament. Now's the time to relax and enjoy yourselves but when it comes to playoff basketball, you guys ...better come in this gym with a better mindset, whether it's practice or game-day. If y'all screw up in practice or game-day, well ...y'all already know. Because me and Coach Locke are serious about this. And I know for a fact that you guys don't want our season to end early in round one. Am I right?"

Sonic and the guys addressed their agreement from Coach Chuck's question.

Charles (Coach Chuck) smirked and agreed. "Alright bring it in," he said.

Sonic and the boys all got up and put their hands up. Coach Chuck speaks, "Now listen up, our first playoff game is Tuesday, February 25. Throughout this week, will be the same thing of what we did in practice. I don't need to go over what I just said of about doing what you all are suppose to do. 'Warriors' on three. One, two, three-"

"**Warriors**," Sonic and the boys shouted.

The Warriors broke out of their huddle and went to their locker room to pack-up and go home.

Just like what Coach Chuck and Coach Vanilla said to their players, the regular season and the region tournament (in-which they won) is now over. The Girls/Boys Class A Public State Tournament is on now. Sonic and Amy's basketball team are going to give all they got to win every game by any means necessary. Lets see how Amy herself and her teammates can produce on her and their first taste of high school playoff-action basketball Wednesday, February 20.

**End of Chapter 18**

* * *

><p><strong>Now for some information like I promised on my author's notes during this chapter. First, I'll start off with Darrick Hearne (King O'Hedge from the Archie Comics).<strong>

**For Darrick Hearne (King O'Hedge), in English, the name Darrick means- Ruler of the land; as ruler of the Kingdom of Mercia. And also, he appeared only in flashback sequences in the Sonic Archie Comics, so King O'Hedge's first name (except the name "Darrick") is, and currently will remain, unknown in the Sonic Comics.**

**Next is the true story of what happened to Amy's parents. In the Pre-Super Genesis Wave era, Amy was born into a noble house of Kingdom of Mercia where her parents (who are currently unnamed in the Sonic Archie Comics) support the poor and sick people. When Dr. Ivo Robotnik took over and placed the roboticized High Sheriff (named Armand D'Coolette) as his Sub-Boss in charge of Mercia, Amy's parents became the victims and were sent to the Roboticizer. Her cousin Rob looked after her in his uncle's stead, and he later sent Amy to Knothole Village. **

**But along with that, make sure to read Basketball Upbringings as an chapter of Amy Rose's upbringing will come up. And yes, the story of her parents being killed in Iraq while serving for their country (U.S.A.), will appear in that story. **

**And since Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte (Lupe Wolf) made an appearance, here is a name meaning. In Spanish, the name Lupe means- Wolf; because she's a wolf - plain and simple; and the name Belafonte is an adaptation from being voiced by Shari Belafonte (the daughter of the famous singer Harry Belafonte) from the _Sonic the Hedgehog_ (SatAM) cartoon.**

**And that's it readers. See y'all on the next up-coming chapter of Amy's first taste of playoff high school basketball.**

**SelfMadeHooper signing off.**


	19. Amy's State Tournament Game: 1st Round

**Chapter 19**

**Amy's First State Tournament Game: First Round**

Sunday, February 23, 2014

_-Inside Knothole's Varsity Gymnasium: Girls' Practice Session (5:30 PM)_

Amy and her Lady Warrior teammates all had practice inside their Varsity gymnasium, but this practice was a walk-through. Like what Coach Vanilla said the other day, it was the same thing of what they did in terms of the drills they always do: running, position-like drills, passing drills, and going over their offense; but what they didn't do is scrimmage against each other because they have to get ready for their playoff game tomorrow.

After the team were finish shooting their 30 free-throws, Amy and her Lady Warrior teammates huddle at the center-circle where Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary are at.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "I'm pretty sure you girls get the idea of what I have been preaching about for the last week and so... I know I kept sayin' this time and time again, but I'm suppose to. For the ones who played last year and for the ones who knew the story from last year as well, last season ...we were knocked off in the third round of the Elite 8. Third round ...of the Elite 8. For those who were on that roster last year, felt that heartbreaking moment, including myself as well."

Julie-Su (freshman last year as a starter), Lien-Da (sophomore last year as a starter), Bunnie (sophomore last year as a starter), Barby (junior last year as a reserve), Nic (sophomore last year as a reserve), Honey (junior last year as a reserve), Sally (freshman last year as a late pick-up from the JV team), Wave (sophomore last year as a reserve) and Ciara (junior last year as a reserve) were the remaining varsity players from last season. Hope (freshman last year) and Hershey (freshman last year) were Junior Varsity players last year, so they already know what happened. And Amy, Blaze and Cream were in middle school, so that's already out of the argument. But Cream was with her mother when they were knocked off from the Elite 8.

Coach Vanilla continues, "But for now, that's all in the past. Last year ...was year. This is a new season with some returning players ...and some new players. When tomorrow comes for school AND game day, I want you girls to: stay out of trouble and don't start no BS. Just come tomorrow with a positive attitude. If one of you had to go somewhere, make sure you get a pass from your teachers. If one of you girls get in trouble with me knowin' it from a staff member, I will decide what your punishment will be. I don't give a damn - yes I don't give a DAMN - if you're a starter or a reserve... Think I'm lyin', watch me."

Coach Vanilla has a point. Amy and the rest of her teammates must come tomorrow with a positive attitude, and don't start any bullshit whether in school or game day.

Coach Vanilla continues, "Now... Blaze, Hershey, Hope, aaannnnd ...Sally. You girls go home. Cream you step out to the side real quick."

Blaze, Hershey, Hope, and Sally departed out of their huddle and walked out of the gym to head home and Cream steps out to the side, just as Coach Vanilla instructed.

"Now ..." said Coach Vanilla with her arms folded. "The reason I told those four, except Cream, to head home is because I told them they are the key factors for this team heading into this postseason, including Cream as well. For you nine players: Julie, ...Lien-Da, ...Wave, ...Bunnie, ...Barby, ...Nic, ...Honey, ...Ciara, and Amy. You nine players I left out, are the IMPORTANT FACTORS for this team. You nine girls, from starters to the bench - including the other five, are what this team needs to be consistent night in and night out. If you and this team loose... If you and this team LOOSE, YOU ALL - and by ALL as in FOURTEEN of you nine and the other five - will be ...the laughing stocks around this school and around the Atlanta area. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Amy and the eight Lady Warriors said, not including Cream of course because she's out of the picture.

Coach Vanilla smirks and nods. "Good... You nine can go home now. See y'all tomorrow."

Amy and the nine Lady Warriors, including Cream, all departed and starts to exit out of the gym. They later reached inside their locker room and start to pack up their belongings.

"Hey Julie," Amy shouted, which Julie-Su responded. "Is Coach Vanilla always like that?"

"Yes," Julie-Su easily answered. Remember Julie-Su was the starting freshman last year on the varsity roster as a Shooting Guard. So she, her half-sister Lien-Da and the other seven players (Wave, Sally, Bunnie, Honey, Ciara, Nic, and Barby) all understand what Coach Vanilla preaches, including assistant Coach Rosemary.

After Amy agreed from Julie-Su's answer, she went back to packing and double-checking her stuff, puts on the clothes she wore to school: red overhead headband, red fitted T-Shirt, blue skinny jeans, white ankle socks, and red and white low-top Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers; and exits the locker room where her aunt Mari-An will take her home.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Monday, February 24, 2014

_-At Knothole High: Game Day (6:15 PM)_

Monday came as Amy and the thirteen Lady Warriors all arrived to Knothole Village High School. As what Coach Vanilla instructed, the fourteen Lady Warriors, including Amy, have not gotten into trouble. They went to their classes and did what their teachers instructed. After the last school bell rang, Amy and the thirteen Lady Warriors went to the cafeteria where the lunch servers fed them spaghetti, along with garlic bread, water and Gatorade flavored sports drinks. After the girls were finished eating, they went to the gym and start to get their shots in to find their early shooting stroke before their game would start.

And this is also the final home game of the season for the Knothole Lady Warriors because - if they keep their season alive - throughout the post-season in the 2014 Georgia High School Association (GHSA) Class A Public State Basketball Tournament, their games will be played on the road: first two rounds (with this one included) with a school having a higher-seed in its own region hosting, the semi-final round (A.K.A. Final Four) will be taking place at Tiger Arena of Savannah State University at Savannah, Georgia; and at Macon, Georgia where it will host the championship game.

_-Inside the Girls' Locker Room-_

Inside the girls' locker room, Amy and the 26-3-0 Lady Warriors are getting ready for their first state tournament game against the Lady Tigers of King's Ridge Christian High School from Alpharetta, Georgia. Each of the girls are putting on their basketball gear, their white Nike-branded home uniforms and high-top Nike Lebron X's (pronounced "ten's") colored white and blue basketball sneakers, and navy blue and white trim Nike warm-up attire.

Amy, after putting on her basketball attire while (with her ear-buds attached to her ears) listening to a song called Thrift Shop by Macklemore from her Sprint Samsung Galaxy S4 mobile phone, sat down on her locker's bench having her head down with her fists balled up together. The reason she's in that pose is because she is focused but nervous of playing her first ever state tournament game as a freshman, the same feeling she had from her first ever varsity game. Amy, while still focusing and minding her own business, felt a tap from her right shoulder, looks up and sees Coach Rosemary stood up in front of her, wearing her coaching attire: tucked-in navy blue polo shirt with the school's name titled at the left chest area, black khaki pants with a black belt along with a metallic silver buckle, low-top Adidas Shell Toe sneakers, and leaving her short-length auburn hair hanging down.

Amy unplugged the ear-buds from her ears. "Yeah Coach?" She said.

"You alright?" Coach Rosemary asked.

"Yeah. Just ...a ...little nervous. That's all." Amy answered with honesty.

Coach Rosemary later bends her knees where she can now communicate to Amy. She speaks, "Hey it's alright to be nervous, especially from a freshman like you. I understand, including Coach Vanilla. It was just like your first varsity game. By the time you step out onto the court, all you gotta do is to let out that nervousness and play ball, by playing your game. What I'm about to say next is me not tryin' to throw you off or anything, if the pressure gets into you, Coach Vanilla and myself will be aware by subbing you out. But don't take it offensive of what I said, think of that as a positive thing the next time you get subbed back in by learning your mistakes and keeping your emotions in check. Understood?"

Amy nods. "Yeah Coach," she said.

"Good," Coach Rosemary replied along with a nod. "What I told you, is exactly what I told Hope and Hershey because they too, as first-year varsity players, haven't been into the state tournament. But like I said, let that nervousness out of you and play ball." Coach Rosemary gave a friendly dap to Amy's right shoulder and later walked away.

Amy later plugged her ear-buds back into her ears and went back listening to her music, now with Creator by Santigold playing, while focusing on the upcoming game. She later heard a sound through her mobile phone - still with her ear-buds on - knowing she got a text message. Amy looks and sees she got two text messages. She reads the first text message ...from her uncle, Robert; for Amy's contact list from her mobile phone, she has her uncle's name titled: _Uncle Robert_.

_From Uncle Robert: Hey sweetie me & Mari-An are at the game. We wanna wish you good luck and do your very best._

_'That's nice,'_ Amy happily thought with a smile after she finished reading the 'good luck' text from Robert.

Amy later finds the second and last text message as it's from ...Sonic. Through Amy's contact list from her mobile phone, she has Sonic's nickname (instead of using his real name, Maurice Drummond) titled: _Boyfriend Sonic_. Hey, they're a basketball couple, so you get the idea, right?

_From Boyfriend Sonic: I'm at the game. Good luck have fun & go in._

_'Thanks Sonic. I'll do that.'_ Amy thought, along with a chuckle after she read her boyfriend's text message.

Coach Vanilla later walks inside the girls' locker room where she is standing next to the white board, along with Coach Rosemary. Coach Vanilla's coaching attire is a black oval-shaped shirt, smoke grey lightweight suit-jacket, smoke grey khaki pants, black three-inch heeled shoes, and her medium-length brown hair is tied into a ponytail.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "All right girls. Bring it in, so we can say our prayer."

Amy and the thirteen Lady Warriors all stopped what they were doing and huddled around Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary. Coach Vanilla starts to put her left knee down, with Coach Rosemary and the fourteen Lady Warriors all putting their arms around each other shoulders and closed their eyes, as Coach Vanilla begins to pray.

"Our Father we thank you for this blessing day of us playing against King's Ridge High of this state tournament basketball game. Father God we pray that you give our players the strength and courage to play this basketball game to help us win by any means necessary. Father God we pray that you prevent any serious injuries or fights from this game. Father God we wanna thank you for keeping these kids safe from getting out of trouble while also letting nothing seriously happen to them, to get them here today while you positively help them keep moving forward. Father God we thank you one last time of helping us get here to this state tournament, and hopefully for the greater good while we keep moving forward. In Jesus name we pray, amen."

"Amen," Coach Rosemary and the fourteen Lady Warriors said, finishing the last word from Coach Vanilla's prayer.

Amy and the thirteen Lady Warriors went back to sitting down where their lockers are at, and coaches Vanilla and Rosemary went to the white board to talk basketball.

"Now ladies," said Coach Vanilla, "I'm pretty sure you all are nervous heading into this postseason. Am I right?"

Amy and the thirteen Lady Warriors spoke in an agreement of being a little nervous.

Coach Vanilla nods and speaks, "Good. It's a good thing y'all were being honest, because all of us knows it's a win-or-go-home situation. Because there's no tomorrow. This team that we're facing, are just in our way, and fourteen of you girls should know that. From the point of what I meant that King's Ridge are just in our way, is when you girls play your game by playing the right way. If we do that, we'll be in good shape heading into this postseason. HOWEVER, if you all start lackin', it's gonna be hard on each and everyone of you; not on me nor Coach Rosemary. And I'm pretty sure you girls don't want that to happen. Am I right?"

Amy and her teammates agreed.

Coach Vanilla nods and speaks, "Alright bring it in."

Amy and her teammates all got up and huddled around Coach Vanilla.

Coach Vanilla spoke, "Y'all already know the drill: just go out there and win, by any means necessary. 'Lady Warriors' on three. One, two, three..."

"LADY WARRIORS," Amy and her teammates shouted.

Amy, Julie-Su and Wave each grabbed a Nike Elite Airlock Indoor basketball to shoot-around with along with their teammates. They exited from their locker room and walked all the way to the double-doors where, as usual, they will come out as a team when the opposing team, which is King's Ridge High, comes out first then an instrumental song comes on.

Thirty seconds later, the Lady Tigers of King's Ridge Christian High all came out from the far upward on the double-doors as a team with six players running from the far sideline, baseline, back to sideline, and half-court line marker, and six other players (totaling twelve) running from the far sideline to the half-court line marker where they waited for their teammates to come and each gave a forearm dap. Their team colors are purple (primary color) and white (secondary color), their team brand is Nike, with their team basketball shoes the Nike Zoom Hyperrev colored purple and white, including their uniforms, and their basketballs are the Wilson Microfiber Wave Indoor Basketball.

Ten more seconds later, an instrumental rap song Can't Hold Us by Macklemore came on as the Lady Warriors all jogged inside their gymnasium and present themselves how they come out as a team.

Inside the gymnasium is about 300 people of the 1,300 seating-capacity inside the Knothole Gymnasium. While Amy is loosening up, she looks to her right and sees her uncle and aunt, Robert and Mari-An Caine-Hearne, attending the game. Watching their niece play her first ever state tournament game. And of course you know Sonic is watching his girlfriend playing since he's a high-school basketball player for Knothole High.

Thirty seconds were ticking on the game clock as both teams jogged to their benches after they were finished getting warmed up for this game, as the five starters on both teams later sat on the bench and the rest of the players stand up from side-to-side to high/low five to their teammates. The two teams later took off their shooting shirts, showing their uniforms as the King's Ridge Lady Tigers are wearing their purple primary road uniforms (with the jersey numbers colored white and their school's team name titled "King's" on the front above their jersey number colored white and "Ridge" titled below their jersey number also colored white). The school's scoreboard horn later went off, Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte finished the GHSA Sportsmanship Statement and will now announced the starting lineups for both teams.

_"Now for the starting lineups for the visiting Lady Tigers of King's Ridge Christian High School..._

_"At Center, the senior, number 50 Caitlyn Mayne**."**_ Caitlyn got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 6'3" with the playing-weight of 186 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, medium length blond hair that's tied into a ponytail, and green-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, and white tube socks.

_"At (Point) Guard, the junior, number 10 Rhonda Richman**."**_ Rhonda got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'4" with the playing-weight of 153 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, dark brown-colored hair that stops three inches below her neck (currently tied into a ponytail), and blue-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored white, and white tube socks.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 24 Dianna Seraphina."_ Dianna got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 6 feet with the playing-weight of 181 pounds, has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, black-colored hair (tied into a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid regular knee pads at each knees colored black and black tube socks.

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 5 Layla Griffin."_ Layla got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'10" with the playing-weight of 164 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, pink-colored hair that stops below her neck, and green-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is white tube socks and team basketball shoes.

_"And at (Shooting) Guard__, the senior,__ number 15 Kabria Archard."_ Kabria got up, high fived her teammates and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'11" with the playing-weight of 152 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, black-colored hair (that's tied in a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and blue-colored eyes. Her basketball attire is white tube socks and team basketball shoes.

__"The head coach for the Lady Tigers is Abby Bernarda. The assistant is Maya Higgins."_ _Coach Abby Bernarda is a middle-aged female adult at 5 feet and 5 inches tall, has light Caucasian skin with a D-cup breast size, has brown eyes, and dark brown hair that stops at the middle of her back; her coaching attire is a purple polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and three inch black heels. Coach Maya Higgins is a middle-aged female adult at 5 feet and 11 inches tall, ash dark Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, has short navy blue-colored hair stopping below her neck, and blue eyes; her coaching attire is a white polo shirt with the school's logo at the left chest area, black khaki pants, and black flat shoes.

The rest of the players of King's Ridge High's Lady Tigers are: Leala Arnold, Gina Barrett, Kellyn Mogens, Nachelle Neddy, Britney Augusteen, Kacee Cheyenne, and Alexis Grant**. **

Mrs. Lupe Belafonte will now announce the starting lineup for the Lady Warriors of Knothole High. _"And now, the starting line-ups for our Knothole Lady Warriors, ..._

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 15 Barby Kadyn."_ Barby got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Point) Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Julie-Su Avyanna."_ Julie got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 50, Bunnie Charleigh."_ Bunnie got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 34 Lien-Da Avyanna."_ Lien-Da got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at (Shooting) Guard, the freshman, number 3 Amy Rose."_ Amy, with jitters, got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Lady Warriors is Vanilla Honbria. The assistant is Rosemary Prower."_

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams walked center-court for the tip-off and each picked out their man (A.K.A. who to guard) by position. The male brown-skinned referee walked to center-court between Bunnie and tossed the ball up, Bunnie tips it to Julie-Su as the Lady Warriors won the tip, and the 2014 Georgia Region Public A State Tournament game begins for both Knothole and King's Ridge.

(7:59; 1Q) Julie dribbles (with her left hand) up-court as she sees the Lady Tigers are in a 2-3 zone.

(7:57; 1Q) "AYE. MOTION TRIANGLE. MOTION TRIANGLE." Julie-Su shouted, calling a play. The four Lady Warrior players got into their spots with Amy at the left corner three-point area, Julie staying in the middle, Barby on the top-right corner, and Bunnie (left elbow) and Lien-Da (right elbow) at the free-throw line. Amy comes up as Julie passed the ball to her. Julie cuts through the middle, then to left-corner three-point area, and stops. Bunnie slides down to the left block as Lien-Da stays at the middle of the free-throw line. While Amy still has the ball, Barby sets a screen on King's Ridge's Kabria Archard as Lien-Da pops out. Amy passes the ball to Lien-Da, Lien-Da catches the ball and quickly squares herself, spots up and shoots for three, . . . and makes it.

(7:49; 1Q) Knothole 3, King's Ridge 0

(7:47; 1Q) Caitlyn, after Lien-Da made the shot, got the ball and inbound it to Rhonda, the Point Guard.

(7:45; 1Q) Rhonda dribbles the ball with her right hand up-court as Barby is gonna guard her for defensive problems while Barby and the four Lady Warriors will be playing man-to-man defense. Rhonda, who's at the middle of the half-court still dribbling, calls Dianna to set a pick on Barby's left side. Dianna, with Lien-Da guarding her, came and set the pick at Barby's left side as Rhonda dribbles to her left going to the pick. Lien-Da came to get in front of Rhonda and so did Barby as they double teamed Rhonda. Rhonda, however, tries to get out of the double but Barby pickpockets her from behind, immediately leans forward and sprint-dribbles (with her right hand)down court, took off from her left foot from close range in the paint, and finishes with a safe uncontested two-hand slam dunk.

(7:36: 1Q) Knothole 5, King's Ridge 0

So it looks like Knothole is setting the tone early with their defense.

(7:34; 1Q) Rhonda, who was the last girl back, grab the ball, sees Shooting Guard Kabria coming and inbounds it to her. Kabria later gave it back to her because she is gonna run the offense for King's Ridge.

(7:32; 1Q) Rhonda dribbles (with her left hand) up-court at the middle while being guarded by Barby now seven yards away while seeing Knothole still playing man-to-man defense. Rhonda looks at her teammates seeing Kabria at the right side of the court at the three-point area, Dianna at the right-corner of the three-point area, Caitlyn at the left-elbow of the free-throw line, and Layla at the left side of the three-point line. Rhonda gives it to Layla (who catches it and brings the ball up high, while Stacy is guarding her) as Rhonda cuts to the middle of the free-throw line with Caitlyn setting the screen, and (Rhonda) sets a screen for Dianna. Dianna ran her defender (Lien-Da) into the screen her teammate, Rhonda, made as she goes to the left block, Caitlyn going to the right side of the mid-range area, Rhonda going to the right-corner three-point line, and Kabria taking five steps back from the right side of the three-point line.

(7:24; 1Q) Dianna fronted Lien-Da for post position, calls for it, Layla throws the ball to her, Dianna catches it and feels the right hand of Lien-Da's on the right side of her lower back; while also looking at the Lady Warrior's man-to-man defense seeing Julie-Su (Layla's man) at the left elbow of the free throw line. Dianna faces up by using her right foot to pivot, she pump fakes that got Lien-Da put her left arm up, pulls up for a shot as a right-handed shooter (with Bunnie and Caitlyn, and Barby and Layla both coming to the paint by boxing-out for a rebound in case Dianna miss), . . . . . and missed.

(7:18; 1Q) The ball bounced on the back of the rim as it tallies to the mid-range area as Amy grabs her 1st rebound of her Varsity high school state tournament basketball career. After Amy grab the rebound, she took a quick glance down court and sees an opening at the middle, and takes off by dribbling with her right hand. She spit the two defenders, Monica and Regina, from center-court with burst of speed, already reaches to the paint, gathers with two hands and took off from her left foot, brings both of her hands up, back scratches it (cocking both arms back) behind his neck, and finished strong with the two-hand jam. Getting her first two points of the game and for her varsity high school-state-tournament basketball career.

Knothole 7, King's Ridge 0

_Time Down Possession..._

Amy and the Knothole Lady Warriors' starters have been setting the tone on defense by pressuring King's Ridge's shooters and eliminating their dribble-drive penetration. And with them setting the tone from their defense, their offense made an impact by running plays and go one-on-one against their opponent. For Amy, she currently has 10 points on 4-of-6 shooting (66%), along with 2 assists and each rebound and steal with 1.

Much to Amy's first action of state tournament basketball, it's going good so far. All Amy needs to do is see what the defense is playing and let her game come to her. Right now, the score is Knothole 37 and King's Ridge 21, with 5:20 left in the second quarter.

(5:20; 2Q) Knothole has the ball as Julie-Su brings it up-court and sees King's Ridge in man-to-man defense now. While Julie still has the ball, she looks at King's Ridge's defense and sees the paint has little space.

_"Hhhhmmmm, lets see if I'm gonna attack to the rim."_ Julie-Su said in her head. She took slow-speed dribbles to her left, sees her defender Rhonda backing up, looks at the paint again, _"Yes, I got it; I'm attacking to the basket."_ Julie crossed through-the-legs to her right, blowing past her defender and attack the basket. While driving, Dianna of King's Ridge sees Julie-Su going to the rim and rotates where she's going, but came late as Julie-Su took off from her left foot and jams it with her right hand.

(5:14; 2Q) Knothole 39, King's Ridge 21

(5:12; 2Q) Dianna, after the made dunk by Julie, inbound the ball to Rhonda.

(5:10; 2Q) Rhonda dribbles (with her right hand) up-court being guarded by Julie-Su now, who immediately ran back down court. Rhonda calls Dianna, who also ran back down court, to set a pick to the right on Julie's left side. Dianna sets the pick as Rhonda dribbles right going to the pick, quickly sees an opening and attacks the basket. Rhonda goes up for a lay-up with her left hand-

(5:06; 2Q) Julie-Su blocks it and quickly gathers it giving her first block in the game.

(5:05; 2Q) Julie, after blocking Rhonda's lay-up, smartly holds the ball of not risking going coast-to-coast. She now starts to dribble (with her left hand) up-court. Julie, after she crossed half-court, sees Rhonda (her man) guarding her and decides to take her one-on-one. Julie (with the ball still on her left) does a hesitation move, three in-'n'-out dribbles, crosses underneath her right leg with the ball now on her right hand, hops back and picks up her dribble, shoots for three, . . . . and makes it.

(4:57; 2Q) Knothole 42, King's Ridge 21

_Time Down Possession..._

Knothole 64, King's Ridge 48; 5:40 left in the 3rd quarter

Throughout the game, Amy and the Knothole Lady Warriors are taking over this game, shutting down most of King's Ridge's offense with their man-to-man defense. Amy, in her first state tournament action, has become their leading scorer in this game with 22 points, along with 4 assists, 4 rebounds, 4 steals, and 2 blocks, clearly stuffing the stat-sheet. Julie-Su has 8 points, 7 assists, and 3 steals - being a Point Guard doing the important little things. Barby has 14 points, 3 rebounds, and 2 steals - being a Small Forward for knowing her role by playing defense and making hustle plays. Bunnie and Lien-Da have 10 points, 7 rebounds, and 3 blocks each. The role players played well so far with Wave as their leading scorer off the bench with 12 points, along with 3 rebounds and 1 assist. By the looks of it, it looks like they may win their first state tournament game with ease, but they must continue to push their lead, make the right plays, and get defensive-stops.

Lets get back into the game shall we...

(5:40; 3Q) Rhonda of King's Ridge has the ball as she's still being guarded by Julie-Su. Rhonda gives it to Kabria as she's being guarded by Amy. Rhonda gets in a triple-treat position, does a jab step to her right-

(5:36; 3Q) Amy strips it out of Kabria's hands easily, sees the ball trailing out-of-bounds, and doves on the floor flicking it - making a hustle play on defense. Julie-Su was able to gather it, quickly looks up-court and sees an opening, leans forward and starts to sprint-dribble down court.

(5:33; 3Q) Julie-Su, still sprint-dribbling on the fast break, looks to her left and sees Rhonda of King's Ridge and her teammate Barby. Julie looks at both Rhonda and Barby, reaches at the free-throw line area, sees Rhonda coming towards her and Barby reaching the painted-area, picks up her dribble and floats the ball up to Barby. Barby sees the lob-pass, lifts off from her left foot, puts her arms up and catches the ball, (while in the air) looks at the rim's cylinder and safely finishes with a two-hand dunk.

(5:29; 3Q) Knothole 66, King's Ridge 48

(5:28; 3Q) After the alley-oop slam by Barby, the Lady Warriors went into their Diamond-Shaped-Full-Court trap; with Julie-Su guarding the inbounder, Barby at the left, Amy at the right, Lien-Da in the middle, and Bunnie down back.

(5:26; 3Q) King's Ridge's Rhonda inbound the ball to Kabria. After Kabria caught it, Barby and Julie-Su came to trap her at the corner - the dangerous spot to get trapped at. Kabria tries to throw the ball back to Rhonda-

(5:23; 3Q) Julie-Su had her hand deflecting the ball and immediately gets it (steal number 4), went to the paint, and safely did a lay-up.

(5:21; 3Q) Knothole 68, King's Ridge 48

_Time Down Possession..._

Knothole 91, King's Ridge 72; 3:20 left in the 4th quarter

Amy and the Knothole Lady Warriors just keep attacking against King's Ridge Lady Tigers' defense. King's Ridge is doing the best they can to get good shots and play defense, but Knothole just keep attacking and getting good shots.

Amy is still leading the team in scoring and record her first ever triple-double (regular-season or post-season) with 30 points, 10 rebounds, and 11 assists; along with 5 steals and 2 blocks, again clearly stuffing the stat-sheet; Julie-Su has record a double-double with 14 points and 10 assists, along with 3 steals - still doing the little things of being a Point Guard; Barby still has 14 points and 2 steals, but now has 5 rebounds; Bunnie has 17 points, 7 rebounds, and 2 blocks; and Lien-Da has 11 points, 9 rebounds, and 2 steals. The role players played well as Wave 12 points, 3 rebounds and 1 assist, but she and some of her teammates contributed and did what's really needed.

With time winding down and with the 14-point lead Knothole is having, Coach Vanilla has called out Hope to sub out Amy. Hope, after hearing her name, got up and went to the scores-table. And it was a good time to do it because the ball went out-of-bounds after it was deflected by Amy.

**HOOOOOOOOONK!**

Hope, after hearing the horn and the referee letting her come to the game, points at Amy as she is gonna be subbed out. Both Hope and Amy gave daps as Hope jogs onto the court and Amy jogging to the bench.

"Hey Ms. Amy," Coach Vanilla spoke. "Come here."

With the game now continuing to play, Amy walks towards her coach. "Yeah Coach?" Amy said.

Coach Vanilla puts her left hand on Amy's right shoulder, shows a smirk on her face, and spoke, "For your first state-tournament game, you did a good job out there. Besides the face you lead this team in scoring, you let you game come to you, made some shots that you know you can take, and did the little things. Good job."

Amy nodded and walked back to the bench where Coach Rosemary and the nine Lady Warrior players gave daps to Amy, showing positives of her effort of play.

(3:00; 4Q) After King's Ridge's Dianna make a lay-up in traffic, Coach Vanilla called a 30-second timeout to get the four other starters out of the game. The game-clock, after Coach Vanilla called a timeout, stopped at 2:58 (2 minutes and 58 seconds) in the fourth (4th) quarter.

Both Knothole and King's Ridge walked to their bench, where Coach Rosemary and the nine Lady Warrior players gave high-fives to Hope, Julie-Su, Barby, Lien-Da and Bunnie, and the King's Ridge players not giving fives as it shows this game is gonna be over and their season will be over just that quick.

Down at Knothole's bench, the remaining five (Hope, Julie-Su, Barby, Lien-Da, and Bunnie) huddles around Coach Vanilla, standing up near their bench

Coach Vanilla speaks, "Good job ladies. We did a good job playing our game and getting good stops on defense... Honey you're in for Bunnie, Ciara you're in for Lien-Da, Blaze you're in for Julie, and Cream sweetie you're in for Barby. Make sure you five finish out this game strong. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am," the new five said.

Cream will play Point Guard, Hope (who already subbed out Amy) staying at Shooting Guard, Blaze will play Small Forward, Ciara will play Power Forward, and Honey will play Center.

**HOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

The horn sounded as the 30-second timeout is over as both teams walked out of their benches with King's Ridge's, knowing this game and their season as well is over, having new five players on the court. King's Ridge's new five players are:

-Sophomore Leala Arnold, the 5'4", 151-pound Point Guard.  
>-Freshman Kellyn Mogens, the 5'8", 165-pound Shooting Guard.<br>-Junior Britney Augusteen, the 5'8", 165-pound Small Forward.  
>-Sophomore Gina Barrett, the 5'11", 170-pound Power Forward.<br>-Senior Nachelle Neddy, 6'0", 205-pound Center.

Leala Arnold's physical appearance has dark Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, forest green-colored eyes, and short sandy brown-colored hair (tied into a ponytail) that stops underneath her shoulders; her basketball attire is white short-length socks and team shoes (Nike Zoom Hyperrev). Kellyn Mogens' physical appearance has light-pale Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, blue/grey-colored eyes, and short auburn red-colored hair that stops below her neck; her basketball attire is a white Nike sport hair wrap that's wrap above the hairline of her hair, white tube socks, and team shoes (Nike Zoom Hyperrev). Britney Augusteen's physical appearance has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, dark brown-colored eyes, and long black hair (tied into a ponytail) that stops below her shoulders; her basketball attire is a white Nike sport hair wrap that's wrap above the hairline of her hair, white tube socks, and team shoes (Nike Zoom Hyperrev). Gina Barret's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, grey-colored eyes, and short burnt orange-colored hair that's twisted downward into cornrows; her basketball attire is white short-length socks and team shoes (Nike Zoom Hyperrev). And Nachelle Neddy's physical appearance has brown skin with a B-cup breast size, dark brown-colored eyes, and long black-colored hair (tied downward into a ponytail) that stops underneath her shoulders; her basketball attire is a white Nike sport hair wrap that's wrap above the hairline of her hair, white tube socks, and team shoes (Nike Zoom Hyperrev).

As for Cream and Blaze, these two young ladies will now get their first taste of varsity-basketball action. Even though this game is clearly over with Knothole's 91 and King's Ridge's 72 with 2:58 remaining in the 4th quarter, they clearly understand their roles are of what they bring to the table for Knothole. So as of right now, they are just gonna finish out this game strong by playing their style-of-game the right way of how Coach Vanilla wants it. Oh and as for Hope and Hershey - as sophomores - who are first-year varsity players, they already got onto the floor and contribute of what's need, also knowing what they bring to the table for Knothole.

Now lets see how Cream and the new five play...

(2:58; 4Q) Blaze went to the baseline where she will inbound to Cream. Blaze gets the ball respectively from the referee and inbounds it to Cream.

(2:57; 4Q) Cream dribbles (with her left hand) up-court as Leala will be guarding her. Cream, after crossing half-court stopping at the middle, looks and dribbles to her left, and passes it to Hope at the left three-point area. Hope, who's being guarded by Kellyn, receives the pass as Cream sets a pick on Kellyn's left side. Hope dribbles to her right going to Cream's pick, sees Leala (Cream's man) pops out and swerve-dribbles out of Leala, looks to her left seeing Honey at the left elbow of the free-throw line. Hope passes the ball to Honey, Honey (seeing Cream open and running towards baseline) bounce-passes to Cream. Cream catches the pass, takes one bounce close to the paint, picks up her dribble and takes a long stride, lifts off with her left foot, held her right arm along with the ball on her right hand forward, and finishes with a safe two-hand dunk.

(2:49; 4Q) Knothole's 93, King's Ridge's 72

That gives Cream her first 2-points of her varsity high-school basketball career, and what a better way to do it in a blowout-win Knothole will get very soon by increasing their lead more. As for her best friend Amy...

"Woo hooooooooooooo," Amy excitedly cheered on her best friend.

The Knothole Lady Warriors all ran back down court to get back on defense, as they will not do their full-court defense.

(2:48; 4Q) Gina, after the made dunk from Cream, grabs the ball and inbound it to Leala.

(2:47; 4Q) Leala jog-dribbles (with her left hand) up-court as Cream is guarding her as Knothole is still playing their man-to-man defense. While Leala is dribbling, she looks at Cream and sees she's playing face-up on-ball defense. After dribbling at the half-court area, she looks at Cream face-guarding her five feet away. Leala calls out Gina (who jogged back down court) to set a pick to the right on Cream's left side. Leala sees Cream going to the pick and decides to keep her left-hand dribble going left-

(2:40; 4Q) Cream picks Leala's pocket, kind of slips and puts her hands on the floor to get that extra boost, and went after the loose ball and retrieves it (getting her first steal of the game), leans forward and sprint-dribbles down to the other end of the court with that burst of speed. Cream looks back and sees Leala three steps behind, looks forward and reaches to the painted-area, lifts off from her left foot, brings her right arm up along with the ball palmed on her right hand, and finishes with a one-hand dunk.

Now with point number 4 in the game.

(2:35; 4Q) Knothole's 95, King's Ridge's 72

Amy and her teammates all cheered again of Cream pickpocketing Leala's cookies (A.K.A. "handles") out of her hands. Now judging from Cream's defensive play, you can tell she was taught very, very, VERY well from her mother/head coach, Coach Daleen 'Vanilla' Honbria. And as for Coach Vanilla...

"Nice sweetie. Learning that from me." She said to herself with a smile on her face.

Cream, who's now running back down court on defense, looks at her mom/coach and points at her with a happy-smirk on her face, knowing she did a good job on that defensive play. Heck, she **is** the daughter of a well-known high school basketball coach anyway!

_Simulate To the End..._

The Knothole Lady Warriors won the game with the score: 101 to King's Ridge's 79. The players and coaches from both teams, each gave daps to show sportsmanship.

After the game, Amy and the thirteen Lady Warriors went to their locker room as each congratulate themselves of an easy victory over the Lady Tigers of King's Ridge Christian High School. As their overall win-loss-overtime draw record now reaches 27-3-0.

Coach Vanilla later came in the locker room and address to her players. "Alright ladies great win today. I have nothing to say of how great y'all played. Now, just like I mentioned from our first game of the season, don't get too excited of yourselves, we got a long way to go. And that's going to Macon, Georgia to play in that State Championship game."

The girls agreed. Coach Vanilla continues, "Throughout this state tournament, y'all already know the deal: come to practice, stay focused, stay out of trouble whether in school or somewhere, and stay humble. Bring it in."

The girls all gathered around Coach Vanilla. "Make sure everyone of y'all go home safely and stay out of trouble. And remember, the boys will have their state tournament game tomorrow; you ladies are welcome to watch 'em play. 'Warriors' on three. One, two, three..."

"WARRIORS." Amy and the girls shouted.

The rest of the girls all started to pack their stuff and exited out of their locker room to meet up with their love ones. For Amy, she's glad Coach Rosemary talked to her to let out that nervousness of her first-ever state-tournament basketball. After Amy finished packing her belongings inside her small Nike pink and black duffle bag, she went to the front door of the girls' locker room and exits the area as she's walking into the hallway where she meets up with her family (her aunt Mari-An and her uncle Rob), her boyfriend Sonic and his uncle Coach Chuck, Sonic's his best friend Tails, and her best friend Cream (who already left the locker room).

Amy's relatives, her best friend Cream, and her boyfriend Sonic all gave her daps of congratulating of her team winning their first state tournament basketball game.

"How you feel, Amy?" Sonic asked her.

"Good ...and a little tired as well," Sonic said.

That's true, because Amy played 29 minutes almost the whole game out of the 32 minutes total from four 8-minute quarters (4 x 8=32).

"So Sonic," said Coach Chuck, Sonic's uncle. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said. Sonic turns to Amy, "I'll see ya tomorrow, then."

Sonic leans forward and gave a quick peck to Amy's lips, with Amy replying back.

"Yeah," Amy said. "I'll come to your game tomorrow."

Sonic smirked and salutes to Amy as he turns away to go home with his uncle.

Amy and her parents, Robert and Mari-An Hearne, are starting to walk out of the main building. They reached to the school's back parking lot (where Knothole's gymnasium and football stadium is located at) as Robert used his car keys' switch to unlock the car doors of the 2012 Ford Expedition SUV and also popping the trunk open to let Amy put her bags in there. Amy later got into the backseat of the SUV as Robert and Mari-An both sat upfront with Robert driving and Mari-An sitting on the passenger side. Robert turns on the ignition of the SUV, backs up and drove's off to their destination.

**End of Chapter 19**

* * *

><p><strong>There's Chapter 19 folks.<strong>

**Chapter 5 of Scourge's upbringing on Basketball Upbringing is up. And here is a message I had on my author's note from Basketball Upbringings (with a little bit of a change)... **

**Now I'm pretty sure you're thinking NBL (National Basketball League) came from me. Besides the fact the idea is brought up from me, but the name and the abbreviation was not my creation. NBL is the FORMER PROFESSIONAL LEAGUE that merged to the NBA (National Basketball Association).**

**Here's a quick history profile, the NBL started with thirteen previously independent teams in 1937. The league began as the Midwest Basketball Conference in 1935, but changed its name in 1937 in an attempt to attract a larger audience. Then the NBA was founded in New York City (where its headquarters are located at) on June 6, 1946, as the Basketball Association of America (BAA). The league adopted the name National Basketball Association on August 3, 1949, the league would later merge with the Basketball Association of America (BAA) to form the National Basketball Association (NBA) in 1949.**

**Oh and from Chapter 2 of this story, I went back and changed the part of Jet trying to get his Spalding NBA Indoor/Outdoor Evolution Basketball, to Wilson NCAA Indoor/Outdoor Evolution Basketball. Because of the information I just mentioned above for future references.**

**For the team names and other stuff, that information will be coming very, VERY soon throughout on Teammates Forever. So keep that on the look out.**

**And to finally bring this up, since this Alternative Universe (AU) story, including Basketball Upbringings, is taking place in Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A., I am not from Atlanta, nor do I live there; I just know the area because I visited Atlanta with my family members. I'm actually from Columbus, Georgia, U.S.A., my hometown. If you don't know where Columbus, GA is at, look it up on Google Map.**

**That's all I have readers. Leave a review and/or Private Message (PM) of how this chapter went, including stating a mistake(s) I've made. Chapter 20 of Sonic's first state tournament basketball will be coming soon. As usual and no offense: don't rush me, just bare with me.**

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: If you haven't noticed, the dates I've written were changed relating from the previous chapter because I made a mistake on those dates. And by dates changed relating from the previous chapter (Chapter 18), I changed that as well. Be my guess if you wanna see it for yourself.**


	20. Sonic's State Tournament Game: 1st Round

**Chapter 20**

**Sonic's First State Tournament Game: First Round**

Monday, February 24, 2014

_-Inside Knothole's JV Gymnasium: Boys' Practice Session (5:30 PM)_

Sonic and his Warrior teammates all had practice inside the Junior Varsity gymnasium since they couldn't practice inside their Varsity gym because of the playoff game the girls are having, but this practice was a walk-through. Like what Coach Chuck said the other day, it was the same thing of what they did in terms of the drills they do and did: running, position-like drills, passing drills, and going over their offense; but what they didn't do is scrimmage against each other because they have to get ready for their playoff game tomorrow.

After the team were finish shooting their 30 free-throws, Sonic and his Warrior teammates huddle at the center-circle where his uncle, Coach Chuck, and Coach Locke are at.

Coach Chuck speaks, "I'm pretty sure you guys get the idea of what I have been sayin' for the last week and so... I know I kept sayin' this time and time again, but I'm suppose to. For the ones who played last year and for the ones who knew about last year as well, last season ...we were knocked off in the fourth round of the Final 4 in the fourth round. Fourth round ...of the Final 4. For those who were on that roster last year, felt that heartbreaking moment."

Antoine (sophomore last year as a starter), Brandon (sophomore last year as a starter), Storm (sophomore last year as a starter), Luke (junior last year as a reserve), Cyrus (junior last year as a reserve), Mighty (junior last year as a reserve), Ash (sophomore last year as a late pick up from the JV team), Jet (sophomore last year as a starter) and Derrick (junior last year as a reserve) were the remaining varsity players from last season. Knuckles (freshman last year), and Silver (freshman last year) were Junior Varsity players last year, so they already know what happened. Shadow (sophomore last year as a starter) was at East Central High School where his team lost in the second round, and Sonic and Tails were in middle school, so that's already out of the argument. But Tails was with his mother also when the girls basketball team lost in the Elite 8, including Sonic when he was with his uncle when they lost in the Final 4.

Coach Chuck continues, "But that's all in the past. Last year ...was year. This is a new season with some returning players and some new players. When tomorrow comes for school AND game day, I want you guys to: stay out of trouble and don't start no bullshit. Just come tomorrow with a positive attitude. If one of you had to go some where, make sure you get a pass from your teachers. If one of you girls get in trouble with me knowin' it from a staff member, I will decide what your punishment will be. I don't give a damn - I repeat, I don't give a DAMN - if you're a starter or a reserve. If you think I'm lyin', watch me."

Coach Chuck has a point, Sonic and the rest of his teammates must come tomorrow with a positive attitude, and don't start any bullshit whether in school or game day.

Coach Chuck continues, "Now one last thing before I let y'all go home. You fourteen players... You fourteen guys, from starters to the bench, needed to be consistent night in and night out. If this team loose... If THIS TEAM LOOSE, YOU ALL - and by ALL as in FOURTEEN of you - will be...the laughing stock around this school and around the Atlanta area. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Sonic and the thirteen Warriors said.

Coach Chuck smirks and nods. "Good... You all can go home or watch the girls play. See y'all tomorrow."

Sonic and the Warriors all departed and starts to exit out of the gym. They later reached inside their locker room and start to pack up their belongings. To Sonic, he knows what his uncle is all about. Not only for winning, it's about working together as a team and being discipline to one another.

After Sonic packing and double-checking his stuff, he puts on the clothes he wore to school: grey zipped hooded jacket, white fitted T-Shirt, blue loose-fit jeans, white ankle socks, and white low-top Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers; and exits the locker room where he and his uncle, Coach Chuck, will be heading to the Varsity gymnasium to watch Amy and the girls play.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Tuesday, February 25, 2014

_-At Knothole High: Game Day (6:15 PM)_

Monday came as Sonic and the fourteen Warriors all arrived to Knothole Village High School. As what Coach Chuck instructed, the fourteen Warriors, including Sonic, have not gotten into trouble. They went to their classes and did what their teachers instructed. After the last school bell rang, the team went to the cafeteria where the lunch servers fed them spaghetti, along with garlic bread, water and Gatorade flavored sports drinks - the same pre-game meal Amy and the girls basketball team ate. After the guys were finished eating, they went to the gym and start to get their shots in to find their early shooting stroke before their game would start.

And just like yesterday for the girls, this is also the final home game of the season for the Knothole Warriors because - if they keep their season alive - throughout the post-season in the 2014 Georgia High School Association (GHSA) Class A Public State Basketball Tournament, their games will be played on the road: first two rounds (with this one included) with a school having a higher-seed in its own region hosting, the semi-final round (A.K.A. Final Four) will be taking place at Tiger Arena of Savannah State University at Savannah, Georgia; and at Macon, Georgia where it will host the championship game.

And with this being the final home game for both the girls and boys basketball team, Senior Night will be taken place before tip-off will start the game. And by Senior Night, the seniors from both the girls and boys basketball team are (in no particular order): Mighty, Honey, Barby, Ciara, Cyrus, Luke, and Derrick.

_-Inside the Boys' Locker Room-_

Inside the boys' locker room, Sonic and the 22-9-0 Knothole Warriors are getting ready for their first state tournament game against the Trojans of Gordon Lee Memorial High School from Chickamauga, Georgia. Each of the guys are putting on their basketball gear, their white Nike-branded home uniforms and high-top Nike Hyperdunks of 2014 colored white and blue basketball sneakers, and their navy blue and white-trim Nike warm-up attire.

And guess what, Nack Hunter, Nic Hunter's twin brother, is inside the locker room seeing his teammates getting ready. Throughout Knothole's season, he has been rehabbing his injured right knee because of the torn ACL he unexpectedly popped when playing AAU basketball over the summer. Since he's part of the team anyway, he attended only some of their practices and some of their games because he was still recovering from the ACL injury from his right knee. For this game, he will be sitting behind Knothole's bench and cheer on his teammates.

**(A/N: I didn't forget about Nack everyone. So just get that out of your heads - if that ever was in y'all heads.)**

Sonic, after putting on his basketball attire while (with his ear-buds attached to his ears) listening to a song called Never Been by Wiz Khalifa from his Verizon IPhone 5 mobile phone, sat down on his locker's bench having his head down with his fists balled up together. The reason he's in that pose is because he is focused but nervous of playing his first ever state tournament game as a freshman, the same feeling he had from his first ever varsity game. Sonic, while still focusing and minding his own business, felt a tap from his right shoulder, looks up and sees Coach Locke standing up in front of him, wearing his coaching attire: tucked-in white button-up short-sleeve shirt, black khaki pants with a black belt along with a metallic silver buckle, low-top black dress shoes, and having his short-length red dreadlocks tied downward into a ponytail.

Sonic unplugged the ear-buds from his ears. "Yeah Coach?" He said.

"You alright, Sonic?" Coach Locke asked.

"Yeah... Just a ...little nervous. That's all." Sonic answered with honesty.

Coach Locke later bends his knees where he can now communicate to Sonic. He speaks, "Hey it's alright to be nervous, especially from a freshman like you. I understand, including your uncle Coach Chuck. It was just like your first varsity game, am I right?"

Sonic nodded. Coach Locke continues, "By the time you step out onto the court, just let out that nervousness and play ball, by playing your game. What I'm about to say next is me not tryin' to throw you off or anything, if the pressure gets into you, your uncle and myself will be aware by subbing you out. But don't take it offensive of what I said, think of it as a positive thing the next time you get subbed back in by you learning your mistakes and keeping your emotions in check. Understood?"

Sonic nods. "Yeah Coach," he said.

"Good," Coach Locke replied along with a nod. "What I told you, is exactly what I told my son Knuckles, to Silver, and your home boy Tails because they too, as first-year varsity players, haven't been into the state tournament. But like I said, let that nervousness out of you and play ball." Coach Locke gave a friendly dap to Sonic's right shoulder and later walked away.

Sonic later plugged his ear-buds back into his ears and went back listening to his music, now with Ms. Jackson by Outkast playing, while focusing on the upcoming game. He later heard a sound through his mobile phone - still with his ear-buds on - knowing he got a text message. Sonic looks and sees he got three text messages. He reads the first text message ...from his aunt, Aleena. From Sonic's contact list from his cell phone, he has his aunt's contact name titled: _Aunty Aleena_.

_From Aunty Aleena: Hey Sonic me Sonia and Manic are at the game. We wanna wish you good luck and do your very best._

_'Appreciate that.' _Sonic happily thought with a smile after he finished reading the 'good luck' text from Aleena.

Sonic finds the second text message as it's from ...Jules. Through Sonic's contact list from his cell phone, he has Jules's name titled: _Dad._

_From Dad: Me and your mother at the game. Good luck & have fun._

_'Thanks Dad. I'll do that.'_ Sonic thought, along with a chuckle after he read his father's text message.

Then Sonic finds the third and last text message as it's from ...Amy. Through Sonic's contact list from his cell phone, he has Amy's name titled: Bae. Again, they're a basketball couple, so you get the idea, right?

_From Bae_ (Amy)_: I'm at the game. Good luck ...Sonikku._

_'(*Sighs*) Of course she would add the ...'pet name' in it.'_ Sonic thought with a smirk after seeing Amy's so-called 'text message'.

Coach Chuck later walks inside the boys' locker room where he is standing next to the white board, along with Coach Locke. Coach Chuck's coaching attire is a tucked-in white dress shirt with a navy blue tie, smoke grey lightweight suit-jacket, smoke grey khaki pants, and black one-inch heeled dress shoes.

Coach Chuck speaks, "All right guys. Bring it in, so we can say our prayer."

Sonic and his teammates all stopped what they were doing and huddled around Coach Chuck and Coach Locke. Coach Chuck starts to put his left knee down, with Coach Locke and the fourteen Warriors all putting their arms around each other shoulders and closed their eyes, as Coach Chucks begins to pray.

"Father God we thank you for this blessing day of us playing against Gordon Lee High of this state tournament basketball game. Father God we pray that you give our players the strength and courage to play this basketball game to help us win by any means necessary. Father God we pray that you prevent any serious injuries or fights from this game from us and to our opponents as well. Father God we wanna thank you for keeping these kids safe from getting out of trouble while also letting nothing seriously happen to them, to get them here today while you positively help them keep moving forward. Father God we thank you one last time of helping us get here to this state tournament, and hopefully for the greater good while we keep moving forward. In Jesus name we pray, amen."

"Amen," Coach Locke and the fourteen Warriors said, finishing the last word from Coach Chuck's prayer.

Sonic and his teammates later went back to sitting down where their lockers are at, and coaches Chuck and Locke went to the white board to talk basketball.

"Now fellas," said Coach Chuck. "I'm pretty sure you all are nervous heading into this postseason. Am I right?"

Sonic and the thirteen Warriors spoke in an agreement of being a little nervous.

Coach Chuck nods and speaks, "Good. It's a good thing you guys were being honest, because all of us in this room knows this is a win-or-go-home situation. Because there's no tomorrow. This team that we're facing, are just in our way, and fourteen of you guys should know that. From the point of what I meant that Gordon Lee are just bein' in our way, is when you guys play your game by playing the right way. If we do that, we'll be in good shape heading into this postseason. HOWEVER, if you all start slackin', it's gonna be hard on each...and everyone of you; not on me nor Coach Locke. And I'm pretty sure you fellas don't want that to happen. Am I right?"

Sonic and his teammates agreed.

Coach Chuck nods and speaks, "Alright bring it in."

Sonic and his teammates all got up and huddled around Coach Chuck.

Coach Chuck spoke, "Y'all already know the drill: just go out there and win, by any means necessary. 'Warriors' on three. One, two, three..."

"WARRIORS," Sonic and his teammates shouted.

"Also," Coach Chuck shouted. "For those four seniors, Luke, Mighty, Cyrus and Derrick, head to the area of when Senior Night begins."

Sonic, Jet and Shadow each grabbed a Nike Elite Airlock Indoor basketball to shoot-around with along with their teammates. They exited from their locker room and walked all the way to the double-doors where, as usual, they will come out as a team when the opposing team, which is Gordon Lee High, comes out first then an instrumental song comes on.

But that is gonna be put on hold for now as Senior Night will now begin with Mrs. Lupe starting the ceremony. And for the attendance inside Knothole Gymnasium, it's a capacity around 1,000 attending to see the boys' state tournament game and Senior Night.

_"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to Knothole Village High School's 2014 Basketball State Tournament Game. Before we can get the game started, we will like to have our Senior Night taken place for right now. Without further ado, lets begin our ceremony. To start off our senior night we have ...Honey Amberlyn._

The Knothole crowd all applauded. Honey has her mom and dad with her for Senior Night. Honey's attire is her navy blue and white-stripe Nike basketball warm-up attire: from her no-hooded zip-up jacket to her pants, low-top all-white Nike Air Force 1 sneakers, and having her long black hair curly. Honey's father's physical appearance is at 6 feet tall, has light shaded skin, black-colored hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes; wearing a blue untucked button-up short-sleeve shirt, tan-colored khaki pants, and blue and white Nike Air Max sneakers. Honey's mother's physical appearance is at 5 feet and 4 inches tall (meaning she's short), has light pale skin, B-cup breast size, long black-colored hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and blue eyes; wearing a navy blue fitted T-Shirt with a navy blue small-size jean jacket, light blue fitted jeans, and navy blue flat shoes.

Honey and her parents all starts to walk out of the double-doors where Gordon Lee High's bench are at. Knothole High's eight-member cheerleading squad - with four on each side - starts to shake their pom-poms by escorting Honey and her parents. The trio slowly walks forward to center-court to meet up with Honey's basketball coach, Coach Daleen 'Vanilla' Honbria who's holding six half-dozen roses just for Honey.

_"Honey is being escorted by her mother and father, both named Edmund and Stacy Davidson. Honey has been a four-year basketball player of 1 year with the freshman team, 2 years on both the Junior Varsity team and Varsity team, and 1 year as a full-time Varsity player. Throughout her high school career, she has been an honor roll student with a 3.1 Grade Point Average, and has been a fashion designer for this school. She has designed school T-shirts and school uniforms for all sports - including for her girls' basketball team along designing the boys as well. After high school, she will be heading to Stanford University of a basketball scholarship. And__ for her future__ after college, she plans on becoming a fashion designer and starting her own business as well for years to come. Ladies and gentlemen, Honey Amberlyn."_

The Knothole High crowd all applauded after hearing Mrs. Lupe's speech of Honey. Honey and her parents reached center-court to meet up with Coach Vanilla. Coach Vanilla smiled and gave a hand shake to Edmund then Stacy, and gave Honey the half-dozen roses to her.

"Thank you Coach," Honey said to her basketball coach.

"You're welcome, Ms. Honey" Coach Vanilla said as she and Honey smiled and hugged.

Honey and her parents walked to the sideline where the Knothole High crowd are at and faced forward to where they came out from.

Mrs. Lupe now calls out, _"Next up...we have Ciara Jackson."_

The Knothole crowd all applauded. Ciara has her mom and dad with her for Senior Night. Ciara's attire is her navy blue and white-stripe Nike basketball warm-up attire: no-hooded zip-up jacket to her pants, low-top all-white Nike Air Force 1 sneakers, and having her auburn-colored medium-length hair curly. Ciara's father's physical appearance is at 6 feet tall, has light shaded skin, black-colored hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes; wearing a white untucked short-sleeve shirt, tan-colored khaki pants, and blue and white Nike Air Max sneakers. Ciara's mother's physical appearance is at 5 feet and 7 inches tall, has light pale skin, B-cup breast size, long auburn-colored hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and blue eyes; wearing a navy blue fitted T-Shirt with a navy blue small-size jean jacket, light blue fitted jeans, and navy blue flat shoes.

Ciara and her parents all starts to walk out of the double-doors where (as already mentioned) Gordon Lee High's bench are at. Knothole High's eight-member cheerleading squad - with four on each side - starts to shake their pom-poms by escorting Ciara and her parents. The trio slowly walks forward to center-court to meet up with Ciara's basketball coach, Coach Daleen 'Vanilla' Honbria who's holding six half-dozen roses just for Ciara.

_"Ciara is being escorted by her mother and father, both named Alvin and Alexis Jackson. Ciara has been a four-year basketball player of 1 year with the freshman team, 2 years on both the Junior Varsity team and Varsity team, and 1 year as a full-time Varsity player. Throughout her high school career, she has been an honor roll student with a 3.2 Grade Point Average. After high school, she will be heading to Savannah State University on a basketball scholarship. And__ for her future__ after college, she plans on becoming a school principle. Ladies and gentlemen, Ciara Jackson."_

The Knothole High crowd all applauded after hearing Mrs. Lupe's speech of Ciara. Ciara and her parents reached center-court to meet up with Coach Vanilla. Coach Vanilla smiled and gave a hand shake to Alvin then Alexis, and gave Ciara the half-dozen roses to her.

"Thanks Coach," Ciara said to her basketball coach.

"You're welcome, Ms. Ciara." Coach Vanilla said as she and Honey smiled and hugged.

Ciara and her parents walked to the sideline where Honey and the Knothole High crowd are at, and faced forward to where they came out from.

Mrs. Lupe now calls out, _"Next up...we have Barby Kadyn."_

The Knothole crowd all applauded. Barby has only her "foster dad" with her for Senior Night. Barby's attire is her navy blue and white-stripe Nike basketball warm-up attire: no-hooded zip-up jacket to her pants, low-top all-white Nike Blazer sneakers, and having white-colored short-length hair hanging down. Barby's foster father's physical appearance is at 6 feet tall, has light shaded skin, black-colored hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes; wearing a white untucked short-sleeve shirt, tan-colored khaki pants, and blue and white Nike Air Max sneakers.

Barby and her foster dad all starts to walk out of the double-doors where (as already mentioned) Gordon Lee High's bench are at. Knothole High's eight-member cheerleading squad - with four on each side - starts to shake their pom-poms by escorting Barby and her foster dad. The two slowly walks forward to center-court to meet up with Barby's basketball coach, Coach Daleen 'Vanilla' Honbria who's holding six half-dozen roses just for Barby.

_"Barby is being escorted by her foster father, named Darrel Carwyn. Barby has been a three-year basketball player of 2 years on both the Junior Varsity team and Varsity team, and 1 year as a full-time Varsity player. Throughout her high school career, she has been an honor roll student with a 3.3 Grade Point Average. After high school, she will be heading to the U.S. Army Academy on a basketball scholarship. And__ for her future__ after college, she plans on becoming a military officer. Ladies and gentlemen, Barby Kadyn."_

The Knothole High crowd all applauded after hearing Mrs. Lupe's speech of Barby. Barby and foster father reached center-court to meet up with Coach Vanilla. Coach Vanilla smiled and gave a hand shake to Darrel and later gave Barby the half-dozen roses to her. Coach Vanilla and Barby both smiled and hugged.

Ciara and her parents walked to the sideline where Honey, Ciara and the Knothole High crowd are at, and faced forward to where they came out from.

Mrs. Lupe now calls out, _"Next up...we have Cyrus Corlett."_

The Knothole crowd all applauded. Cyrus has only his dad with him for Senior Night. Cyrus' attire is really his basketball warm-up attire and uniform: no-hooded zip-up jacket with his basketball uniform (jersey and 10-inch shorts) on, and team Nike Hyperdunks of 2014 colored white and blue; because he and his team has to get ready for this basketball state tournament game. Cyrus' father's physical appearance is at 6 feet tall, has light shaded skin, light orange-colored hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes; wearing a blue tucked-in button-up short-sleeve shirt, tan-colored khaki pants, and black dress shoes.

Cyrus and his father all starts to walk out of the double-doors where (as already mentioned...again) Gordon Lee High's bench are at. Knothole High's eight-member cheerleading squad - with four on each side - starts to shake their pom-poms by escorting Cyrus and his parent. The trio slowly walks forward to center-court to meet up with Cyrus' basketball coach, Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert who's holding a gift card with a surprise inside just for Cyrus.

_"Cyrus is being escorted by his father, named Lionel Corlett. Cyrus has been a three-year basketball player of 2 years with the Junior Varsity team and 1 year as a full-time Varsity player. Throughout his high school career, he has been an honor roll student with a 3.7 Grade Point Average, and has help repaired mechanical parts throughout the school. After high school, he will be heading to Georgia Tech University of both a basketball scholarship and majoring in Mechanical Engineering. And__ for his future__ after college, he plans on becoming a mechanic. Ladies and gentlemen, Cyrus Corlett."_

**(A/N: Attention: After this chapter is over, there is a surprise relating to Cyrus that may surprise you.)**

The Knothole High crowd all applauded after hearing Mrs. Lupe's speech of Cyrus. Cyrus and his father reached center-court to meet up with Coach Chuck. Coach Chuck smiled and gave a hug then dap to Lionel, and then gave Cyrus the gift card.

"Thanks Coach," Cyrus said to his basketball coach.

"You're welcome," Coach Chuck said as he and Cyrus smiled and hugged.

Cyrus and his dad walked to the sideline where Honey, Ciara and the Knothole High crowd are at, and faced forward to where they came out from. Cyrus later opened the gift card his basketball coach gave him as it reads:

_Dear Cyrus,_

_It's been an honor and pleasure to coach you. You were very intelligent on and off the court. Wish you the best moving forward._

_-Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert_

_PS: Open the next page for your surprise._

Cyrus, as it reads, flips to the next page of his gift card and sees a half-folded with-a-clear-tape $20 bill. Cyrus smiled and grabs the $20 bill, and puts it in his pocket.

Mrs. Lupe now calls out, _"Next up...we have Derrick Shepherd."_

The Knothole crowd all applauded. Derrick has only his dad with him for Senior Night. Derrick's attire is really his basketball warm-up attire and uniform: no-hooded zip-up jacket with his basketball uniform (jersey and 9-inch shorts) on, and team Nike Hyperdunks of 2014 colored white and blue; because he and his team has to get ready for this basketball state-tournament game. Derrick's father's physical appearance is at 6 feet and 1 inch tall, has light shaded skin, light orange-colored hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes; wearing a blue tucked-in button-up short-sleeve shirt, tan-colored khaki pants, and black dress shoes.

Derrick and his father all starts to walk out of the double-doors where (as already mentioned...again) Gordon Lee High's bench are at. Knothole High's eight-member cheerleading squad - with four on each side - starts to shake their pom-poms by escorting Derrick and his parent. The trio slowly walks forward to center-court to meet up with Derrick's basketball coach, Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert who's holding a gift card with a surprise inside just for Derrick.

_"Derrick is being escorted by his father, named Dilan Shepherd. Derrick has been a two-sport student-athlete playing football and basketball: three years as a varsity football player as a Strong Safety and a three-year basketball player of 2 years with the Junior Varsity and Varsity team and 1 year as a full-time Varsity player. After high school, he will be heading to Jacksonville State University on both a basketball scholarship and football scholarship while majoring in Health Science. And__ for his future__ after college, he plans on becoming a doctor. Ladies and gentlemen, Derrick Shepherd."_

The Knothole High crowd all applauded after hearing Mrs. Lupe's speech of Derrick. Derrick and his father reached center-court to meet up with Coach Chuck. Coach Chuck smiled and gave a hug then dap to Lionel, and then gave Derrick the gift card.

"Thanks Coach," Derrick said to his basketball coach.

"You're welcome. Do good in Jacksonville State." Coach Chuck said as he and Derrick smiled and hugged.

Derrick and his dad walked to the sideline where Honey, Ciara and the Knothole High crowd are at, and faced forward to where they came out from. Derrick later opened the gift card his basketball coach gave him as it reads:

_Dear Derrick,_

_It's been an honor and pleasure to coach you. You were very intelligent on and off the court. Wish you the best moving forward._

_-Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert_

_PS: Open the next page for your surprise._

Derrick, as it reads, flips to the next page of his gift card and sees a half-folded with-a-clear-tape $20 bill. Derrick smiled and grabs the $20 bill, and puts it in his pocket.

Mrs. Lupe now calls out, _"Next up, we have Mighty Donovan."_

The Knothole crowd all applauded. Mighty has his mom and dad, and his little 13-year-old sister with him for Senior Night. Mighty's attire is really his basketball warm-up attire and uniform: no-hooded zip-up jacket with his basketball uniform (jersey and 9-inch shorts) on, and team Nike Hyperdunks of 2014 colored white and blue; because he and his team has to get ready for this basketball state tournament game. Mighty's father's physical appearance is at 6 feet and 1 inch tall, has light shaded skin, red-colored hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes; wearing a blue tucked-in button-up short-sleeve shirt, tan-colored khaki pants, and black dress shoes. Mighty's mother's physical appearance is at 5 feet and 7 inches tall, has light pale skin, B-cup breast size, long forest green-colored hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and blue eyes; wearing a navy blue fitted T-Shirt with a navy blue small-size jean jacket, light blue fitted jeans, and navy blue flat shoes. And Mighty's little sister's physical appearance is at 5 feet and 4 inches tall (meaning she's short), has light shaded skin, forest green-colored hair that stops below her shoulders, and green eyes; wearing a grey dress, black fitted pants, and grey size-5 Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers.

Mighty and his love ones all starts to walk out of the double-doors where (as already mentioned...again) Gordon Lee High's bench are at. Knothole High's eight-member cheerleading squad - with four on each side - starts to shake their pom-poms by escorting Mighty and his love ones. The trio slowly walks forward to center-court to meet up with Derrick's basketball coach, Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert who's holding a gift card with a surprise inside just for Derrick.

_"Brian 'Mighty' Donovan is being escorted by his mother and father, both named Averey and Briannah Donovan, and his little sister named Matilda Donovan. Mighty has been a two-sport student-athlete playing football and basketball: four years as a varsity football player as a Linebacker and a three-year basketball player of 2 years with the Junior Varsity and Varsity team and 1 year as a full-time Varsity player. After high school, he will be heading to the U.S. Naval Academy on both a basketball scholarship and football scholarship. And__ for his future__ after college, he plans on becoming an officer in the military. Ladies and gentlemen, Mighty Donovan."_

The Knothole High crowd all applauded after hearing Mrs. Lupe's speech of Mighty. Mighty and his love ones reached center-court to meet up with Coach Chuck. Coach Chuck smiled and gave a hug then dap to Averey, a hug to Briannah, and then a hand shave to Matilda.

"Thanks Coach," Mighty said to his basketball coach.

"You're welcome. Do good in the military." Coach Chuck said as he and Mighty smiled and hugged.

Mighty and his love ones walked to the sideline where Honey, Ciara, his teammate Cyrus and the Knothole High crowd are at, and faced forward to where they came out from. Mighty later opened the gift card his basketball coach gave him as it reads:

_Dear Mighty,_

_It's been an honor and pleasure to coach you. You were very intelligent on and off the court. Wish you the best moving forward._

_-Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert_

_PS: Open the next page for your surprise._

Mighty, as it reads, flips to the next page of his gift card and sees a half-folded with-a-clear-tape $20 bill. Mighty smiled and grabs the $20 bill, and puts it in his pocket.

Mrs. Lupe now calls out, _"And for our last one...we have Luke Farrell."_

The Knothole crowd all applauded. Luke only has his dad with him for Senior Night. Luke's attire is really his basketball warm-up attire and uniform: no-hooded zip-up jacket with his basketball uniform (jersey and 9-inch shorts) on, and team Nike Hyperdunks of 2014 colored white and blue; because he and his team has to get ready for this basketball state tournament game. Luke's father's physical appearance is at 6 feet and 1 inch tall, has light shaded skin, dark brown-colored hair in a buzz cut, and dark brown eyes; wearing a blue tucked-in button-up short-sleeve shirt, tan-colored khaki pants, and black dress shoes.

Luke and his dad all starts to walk out of the double-doors where (as already mentioned...again) Gordon Lee High's bench are at. Knothole High's eight-member cheerleading squad - with four on each side - starts to shake their pom-poms by escorting Mighty and his love ones. The two slowly walks forward to center-court to meet up with Luke's basketball coach, Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert who's holding a gift card with a surprise inside just for Luke.

_"Luke is being escorted by his father, named Daveon Farrell. Luke has been a two-sport student-athlete playing football and basketball: three years as a varsity football player as a Defensive Back and a three-year basketball player of 2 years with the Junior Varsity and Varsity team and 1 year as a full-time Varsity player. After high school, he will be heading to Georgia State University on both a basketball scholarship and football scholarship. And__ for his future__ after college, he plans on becoming a pro-football player as a Defensive Back. Ladies and gentlemen, Luke Farrell."_

The Knothole High crowd all applauded after hearing Mrs. Lupe's speech of Luke. Luke and his father reached center-court to meet up with Coach Chuck. Coach Chuck smiled and gave a hug then dap to Daveon, and then a hand shave to Luke.

"Do good in pro football." Coach Chuck said as he and Luke smiled and hugged.

Luke and his dad walked to the sideline where Honey, Ciara, his teammates Cyrus and Mighty, and the Knothole High crowd are at, and faced forward to where they came out from. Luke later opened the gift card his basketball coach gave him as it reads:

_Dear Luke,_

_It's been an honor and pleasure to coach you. You were very intelligent on and off the court. Wish you the best moving forward._

_-Coach Charles "Chuck" Adelbert_

_PS: Open the next page for your surprise._

Luke, as it reads, flips to the next page of his gift card and sees a half-folded with-a-clear-tape $20 bill. Luke smiled and grabs the $20 bill, and puts it in his coat pocket.

Mrs. Lupe speaks, _"Ladies and gentlemen, these are our seniors of the Class of 2014."_

The Knothole High crowd and the Knothole Warrior players all applauded to the six seniors.

_"This concludes our Senior Night. We will now proceed to start our basketball state tournament game as our Knothole High Warrior boys will play against Gordon Lee High Trojan boys."_ Mrs. Lupe finished.

The seven seniors later took some pictures. Cyrus, Derrick, Luke and Mighty all walked back inside the double-doors where their teammates are at where (as usual) they will come out as a team when the opposing team - which is Gordon Lee High - comes out first then an instrumental song - which is their cue - comes on.

Thirty seconds later, the Trojans of Gordon Lee High School comes out from the double-doors (from where their bench is at) and present themselves coming out as a team: 5 players running on the sideline and 6 other players (totaling 11) running to the baseline. The Trojans all went and meet at the center-circle where they all each gave high-fives to one another, two Trojan players put their Spalding TF-1000 Microfiber Composite Basketball, and later starts to do ten suicide-running drills back and forth from the half-court line to the baseline. The Gordon Lee Trojans' basketball team brand is Under Armour: from their team uniforms and warm-up attire colored navy blue (for their road games, including now) and white (for their home games) with stripes on the side of their uniforms, and their team shoes are the Under Armour ClutchFit Drive PE's colored navy blue and white.

Ten seconds later, an instrumental song called 300 Violin Orchestra by Jorge Quintero came on as the Knothole Warriors all came out and present themselves of how they come out as a team, and all starts to warm up doing their warm-up routines: jog 10 times back and forth from the sideline to the half-court line, lay-up drills, and shooting drills.

As already mentioned, for the attendance inside Knothole Gymnasium, it's a capacity around 1,000 attending to see the boys' state tournament game.

Thirty seconds were later ticking on Knothole's game-clock as two teams all jogged to their benches. For the Gordon Lee Trojans' uniforms, they have the school's team name "Lee" titled above the jersey number. Both Gordon Lee and Knothole's starting five each sat on the bench with Gordon Lee's bench having three players each standing up on the left and right side and Knothole's bench with four players on the left side and five players on the right side.

Principle Mrs. Lupe Belafonte finished the GHSA Sportsmanship Statement and will now announced the starting lineups for both teams.

_"Now for the starting lineups for the visiting Trojans of Gordon Lee Memorial High School..._

_"At Center, the senior, number 32 Lamar Cathmore**."**_ Lamar got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'4" with the playing-weight of 210 pounds, has light pale skin, dark brown hair in a buzz cut, and green-colored eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, and white tube socks.

_"At (Point) Guard, the junior, number 11 Ricky Louis**."**_ Ricky got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'0" with the playing-weight of 183 pounds, has light brown skin, black hair in a short-cut fade, and brown eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored white, and white tube socks.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 24 Dequan Ludwik."_ Dequan got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'1" with the playing-weight of 195 pounds, has light brown skin, black hair in a short natural cut, and brown eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid regular knee pads at each knees colored black and black tube socks.

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 5 Peter Murrough**."**_ Peter got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'0" with the playing-weight of 194 pounds, has light pale skin, short light brown hair, and green eyes. His basketball attire is white tube socks and team basketball shoes.

_"And at (Shooting) Guard__, the senior,__ number 15 Kris Anthony."_ Kris got up, high fived his teammates and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 5'11" with the playing-weight of 152 pounds, has light skin, black buzz-cut hair, and blue eyes. His basketball attire is white tube socks and team basketball shoes.

__"The head coach for the Trojans is Bernard Allen. The assistant is Marco Payden."_ _Coach Bernard Allen is a male at 5 feet and 10 inches tall with light pale skin who's age is in his mid 30's, has brown eyes, and dark brown hair in a buzz cut; his coaching attire is a navy blue polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and black and smoke grey New Balance sneakers. Coach Marco Payden is a male at 5 feet and 11 inches tall with dark brown skin who's 31 years of age, has a shorten-cut black-colored hair, and brown eyes; his coaching attire is a white polo shirt with the school's logo at the left chest area, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes.

The rest of the players of Gordon Lee High's Trojans are: Laurence Alexander, George Barnett, Kyle Mogen, Nick Owen, Will Ragnvard, Tre Donald, and Alex Sloan**. **

Mrs. Lupe Belafonte will now announce the starting lineup for the Warriors of Knothole High. _"And now, the starting line-ups for our Knothole Warriors, ..._

_"At (Small) Forward, the senior, number 12 Luke Farrell."_ Luke got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Shooting) Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Jet Hawkington."_ Jet got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 34, Storm Maynard."_ Storm got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At (Power) Forward, the junior, number 4 Ash Willard."_ Ash got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at (Point) Guard, the freshman, number 1 Sonic Drummond."_ Sonic, with jitters, got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Warriors is Chuck Adelbert. The assistant is Locke Heahweard."_

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams huddled at their benches and broke out, as the starting five from both teams walked on the court, shook each others hands, and stood at the spots they stand at by each getting how they're gonna guard. The referee (who's a male having brown skin, black shaved hair, and brown eyes; the same referee from the previous game), with the game ball on his right hand, walks to center-court between Storm, bounced the ball two times, tosses it up as both Storm and Lamar jumped, the ball got tipped to Sonic as Storm and the Warriors won the tip, and the 2014 Class A Public Boys State Tournament begins for both Gordon Lee and Knothole.

(7:59; 1Q) Sonic dribbles the ball (with his right hand) up-court seeing Gordon Lee in man-to-man defense as Ricky of Gordon Lee will be guarding him. Sonic calls out Ash (who was at the left elbow of the free-throw line) to come and set a pick to the right on Ricky's left side. Ash came and did as told from Sonic, Ash sets a pick on Ricky's left side as Sonic dribbles right going to the pick. Sonic, after going to the pick, felt Ricky's right hand on his right hip (signaling he went around Ash's pick) and also sees Dequan (Ash's man) of Gordon Lee switched onto Sonic. Sonic sees Dequan coming, quickly glances to his left and sees an opening; Sonic (while still dribbling with his right hand) decides to wrap the ball underneath his legs and split the pick-'n-roll double-team. Sonic (after spiting the double-team) sees Jet cutting to the basket alone and does a bounce-pass. Jet (after seeing Sonic throwing a bounce-pass) receives the pass, quickly looks at the basket and sees Lamar of Gordon Lee coming to rotate. Jet throws a bounce-pass to Storm (Lamar's man), Storm (after seeing Jet throwing a bounce-pass) receives the pass, wasted no time going up attempting a lay-up with two hands, and easily finishes it.

Now about the part of Ricky putting right hand on Sonic's right hip, to all those basketball-youngsters out there that is a **legal play**. Unlike hand-checking in today's basketball, when the ball handler goes either left or right - depending on where the screen/pick is set - and the defender decides to go over the screen/pick, the defender will put his/her hand on the ball handler's back hip as that signals to the ball-handler that the player is playing good pick-'n-roll defense. The NBA including other leagues, does and practices that a lot when it comes to the hardest play to try and defend, the pick-'n-roll.

So again to those basketball-youngsters out there, the defender who had his/her hands on the ball-handler's back hip, is a **legal play**.

Knothole 2, Gordon Lee 0

(7:44; 1Q) Lamar, after the made lay-up by Storm, quickly grabs the ball and inbounds it to Point Guard, Ricky.

(7:39; 1Q) Ricky dribbles (with his right hand) up-court seeing the floor of where his teammates are at and Knothole in man-to-man defense with Sonic guarding Ricky. Ricky, who reached half-court and is now at the top of the key (middle), calls a play for his team as he throws a pass (at the right-wing three-point area) to Peter. Peter receives the pass from Ricky as Ricky cuts (A.K.A. runs) to the painted area and Ricky getting into a triple-threat position since he's being guarded by Luke from Knothole. Peter (who still has the ball) looks to his left and sees Dequan, his teammate and who came from the right elbow of the free-throw line, comes and sets the pick to the left on Luke's (from Knothole) right side. Peter patiently sees Dequan setting the pick and dribbles going left at the pick, he sees Luke going underneath the screen and stops while keeping his dribble (on his left hand) alive, picks up his dribble, squares himself and shoots a three as a left-handed shooter with a effort-contest by Luke, . . . . and missed.

(7:24; 1Q) Knothole's Storm grabs his 1st rebound of the game, looks down court and sees Jet cherry-picking. Storm uses his two hands and throws the ball down court to Jet. Jet - after running and looking down-court - sees the outlet-pass from Storm and receives the pass, already reaches to the painted area as Jet attempts a dunk by lifting off from his right foot, put his left arm (with the ball at his left hand) up, and scores. As Jet gets his first 2-points in the game (1-of-1 from the field).

That fundamental outlet-pass by Storm is what started the fast break, just like how NBA legend Wes Unseld, and Cleveland Cavaliers Power Forward Kevin Love do it at best. The ONLY time that occurrence will happen, is when a offensive-player cherry-picks down court at a CLEAR AREA: an offensive-player running three or four steps ahead of the defensive-player down the fast break.

Knothole 4, Gordon Lee 0

_Time Down Court..._

The Knothole Warriors has been playing fundamental basketball throughout the game. Sonic currently has 4 points on 2-of-5 shooting on 40% from the perimeter, but does have both 4 assists and rebounds each, and 2 steals. So you may say by looking at those stats _"He, as a star-player, isn't doing anything!"_ No; Sonic - as an athletic, talented, all-around Point Guard - is what he is SUPPOSE to do AS a Point Guard: orchestrating the offense (including calling plays) for himself and his teammates, and letting his game come to him. Sure this IS his first playoff, state-tournament game as a freshman, but he - learning from the well-known high school basketball coach, his uncle Coach Charles 'Chuck' Adelbert - is letting his game come to him; plus Sonic been playing basketball almost his whole life, beginning from age 6. So he CLEARLY understands the game and knows how to play at a young 15-years of age, but he has a long way to go to become the best basketball player he wants to be. And guess what, Knothole has the lead: Knothole with 50 and Gordon Lee with 30 - a twenty-point lead for Knothole. So as already mentioned, Sonic is doing a good job by letting his game come to him, while orchestrating the offense for himself and his teammates.

As for Knothole beside Sonic numbers-wise, Jet is leading this team in scoring with 18 points on 7-of-10 shooting on 70% from the perimeter and 1-of-1 shooting on 100% from both the free-throw line and three-point area, along with 4 assists and 2 steals; him being a 5'10" scoring, Combo Guard (at SG/PG) knowing his talented-role. Luke has 6 points on 3-of-6 shooting on 50% from the perimeter, along with both 2 rebounds and steals each; him being a 6'0" defensive-minded scrapper, getting that trait of him being a Defensive Back in football. Storm has 12 points on 4-of-7 shooting on 57% from the perimeter and 4-of-4 shooting on 100% from the free-throw line, along with 6 rebounds and 2 blocks: him being a 6'3" post-scorer and defensive juggernaut. And Ash only has 2 points - signaling all of the starters have scored - on only 1-of-1 shooting on 100% from the perimeter, along with 5 rebounds, and both 2 blocks and steals each; him being a 6'2" defensive-minded player in the paint and on the perimeter. For Knothole's bench, Shadow is the leading scorer with 8 points on 3-of-5 shooting on 60% shooting on the perimeter and 2-of-3 shooting on 66% from three-point range, along only having both 1 rebound and steal each; but the rest of the eight reserves for Knothole - without scoring a point...yet, with some who attempted a makeable-missed shot - are patiently contributing of what's needed out onto the court.

As for the shooting percentage, Knothole has 50% shooting of 20-of-40 shooting from the perimeter - which is good, 100% shooting of 5-of-5 shooting from the free-throw line - which is great - all by both Jet and Storm, and 75% shooting of 3-of-4 shooting from three-point range- which is great; Gordon Lee has 42% shooting of 19-of-45 shooting from the perimeter - which is okay, 57% shooting of 4-of-7 shooting from the free-throw line - which is NOT great, and 44% shooting of 4-of-9 shooting from the perimeter - which is good.

It is now the 3rd quarter in the 2nd half with both Knothole and Gordon Lee's starters on the floor, as Knothole has the ball after a 3-second violation on Dequan of Gordon Lee.

(5:43; 3Q) Sonic goes to the sideline - with the referee holding the ball - to inbound to Jet. The ref hands the ball to Sonic, Sonic inbounds the ball to Jet as both Sonic and Jet starts to jog/dribble down to their side of the half-court.

(5:40; 3Q) Jet reached up-court - stopping at the top of the key above the center-circle - scanning where his teammates are at and seeing Gordon Lee still in man-to-man defense with Kris of Gordon Lee guarding him. "AYE LONGHORN. LONGHORN," Jet shouted by calling a play. The four (not including Jet of course because he called a play) Knothole players each starts to go to their spots: Storm at the left elbow of the free-throw being guarded by Lamar, Ash at the right block being guarded by Dequan, Sonic at the left corner three-point area being guarded by Ricky, and Luke at the right three-point area being guarded by Peter.

(5:37; 3Q) Jet slow-dribbles (using his right hand) to his right, picks up his dribble and holds the ball (using his two hands) above his head, looks to his left and sees Storm popping out to the top at the three-point area putting his right hand up. Jet safely lobs the pass to Storm. Storm used his right hand and catches the pass, and gets into a triple-threat position with Lamar of Gordon Lee staying at the free-throw line because Storm is not a three-point threat. Ash jogs to the left block, Jet cuts (A.K.A. runs) inside the three-point line and stops at the right-outside middle of the 12-foot lane, Sonic (left) and Luke (right) stays at the far corner three-point area of where they're at.

(5:30; 3Q) Storm (who has the ball) dribbles to his left with Lamar sliding where he's going, Sonic sees Storm dribbling left and runs to his right with Ricky following. Storm picks up his dribble, hands the ball to Sonic and (Storm) sets the pick on Ricky but he went over the screen. Sonic (after receiving the dribble-hand off from Storm) dribbles with his right hand and sees Lamar (Storm's man) coming to rotate onto Sonic and also seeing Ricky coming as well signaling a double-team. Sonic (who quickly recognizes the double-team coming) picks up his dribble and (using his right hand) over-the-shoulder passes to Storm.

(5:20; 3Q) Storm catches the ball from inside the three-point area, sets himself and shoots for two as a right-handed shooter, . . . and makes it.

That gives Storm 14 points and Sonic 5 assists in the game.

Knothole 52, Gordon Lee 30

_Time Down Court..._

The Knothole Warriors are now running away with it. They have played good defense on Gordon Lee High by closing out on shooters and helping each other out on defense. Knothole have been shooting the ball well by shooting 44-of-80 (55%) from the perimeter, 21-of-29 (72%) from the free-throw line, and 7-of-12 (58%) from three-point range.

For Gordon Lee High however, they are trying to decrease Knothole's lead as less as they can, but Knothole just keep attacking and shooting the ball.

As for Sonic and the team, Sonic has 14 points on 7-of-10 shooting on 70% from the perimeter and 0-of-3 shooting on 0% from three-point range - without attempting a free-throw the whole game, along with 8 assists, 6 rebounds, and 4 steals. So you may say again _"He, as a star-player, didn't doing anything!"_ Oh really!? Well, lets look at this...

(From the remaining starters)  
>Jet: 28 points, 7 assists, 4 rebounds, and 2 steals.<br>Luke: 14 points, 9 rebounds, 4 steals, and 1 block.  
>Ash: 11 points, 8 rebounds, and 2 blocks.<br>Storm: 17 points, 12 rebounds (a double-double), 2 assists and 2 blocks each.  
>(From the reserves)<br>Brandon: 10 points, 3 steals, and 1 assist.  
>Shadow: 11 points (still), 2 assists and 2 steals each.<br>Knuckles: 3 points and 2 rebounds  
>Antoine: 2 points and 2 rebounds<br>Silver: DNPY (Did Not Play Yet)  
>Mighty: 3 points<br>Derrick: DNPY  
>Cyrus: 2 points<br>Tails: DNPY

Totaling all the point's to Knothole's 115. And to Gordon Lee's 76 - a 39-point lead. With that kind of score along with Knothole's lead, TAHT'S A MURDA (MURDER)!

Scratching off the DNPY's, those stats would not have happened if...

**HOOOOOOOONK!**

With the score, Knothole 115 and Gordon Lee 76 and with 2:38 remaining in the 4th quarter, the horn went off as Coach Chuck made a substitution for his nephew Sonic, as Sonic's best friend Tails will come into the game for the first time for his first action of state-tournament basketball, and Gordon Lee making some substitutions as well sending a brand-new five onto the court.

"Aye Sonny Boy. Come here," Coach Chuck called out to his nephew Sonic.

Sonic, as instructed from his uncle/coach, went to him by standing next to his left. "Yeah Unc," Sonic said.

Coach Chuck smirk at his nephew, puts his left hand on Sonic's left-arm shoulder, and speaks, "For your first state-tournament game, you did great out there. You didn't try to score 30 or get your numbers by going off or anything, you as a Point Guard let your teammates get involved, and by yourself letting your game come to you. That's what being a Point Guard and a team-player is all about. Great job out there."

Sonic happily smirked after hearing his uncle/coach's word of how great he did by being a starting-Point Guard for this team. Sure Sonic is an gifted-athletic, all-around, talented Point Guard, but to get your **teammates involved** as a fundamentally-sounded Point Guard, is what **team-basketball** is all about.

Sonic later walks to the bench as he sees his assistant coach, Coach Locke, and the 9 reserves/starters all gave him daps of how great he did for his first state-tournament game. Sonic founds a seat between injured-Nack and Brandon.

Nack asks Sonic, "Had fun?"

"Boy did I!" Sonic excitedly answered.

Knothole High's five on the court:

-Tails at Point Guard.  
>-Derrick at Shooting Guard.<br>-Silver at Small Forward.  
>-Antoine at Power Forward.<br>-Mighty at Center.

Gordon Lee High has their new five on the court:

-Sophomore Laurence Alexander, the 5'10", 165-pound Point Guard.  
>-Freshman George Barnett, the 5'8", 185-pound Shooting Guard.<br>-Junior Kyle Mogen, the 6'0", 195-pound Small Forward.  
>-Sophomore Nick Owen, the 6'2", 170-pound Power Forward.<br>-Senior Tre Donald, 6'3", 205-pound Center.

Laurence Alexander's physical appearance has light shaded skin, forest green-colored eyes, and short sandy brown-colored hair in a buzz cut; his basketball attire is white short-length socks and team shoes (Under Armour ClutchFit Drive PE's). George Barnett's physical appearance has light pale skin, blue/grey-colored eyes, and short auburn red-colored hair that stops below his neck; his basketball attire is white tube socks, and team shoes (Under Armour ClutchFit Drive PE's). Kyle Mogen's physical appearance has light brown skin, dark brown-colored eyes, and very shortened-cut black hair; his basketball attire is a white Nike-branded sport headband, white tube socks, and team shoes (Under Armour ClutchFit Drive PE's). Nick Owen's physical appearance has light pale skin, grey-colored eyes, and short burnt orange-colored hair that's in a faded buzz cut; his basketball attire is white short-length socks and team shoes (Under Armour ClutchFit Drive PE's). And Tre Donald's physical appearance has brown skin, dark brown-colored eyes, and black shortened-cut hair; his basketball attire is a white tube socks, and team shoes (Under Armour ClutchFit Drive PE's).

(2:38; 4Q) Gordon Lee High has the ball after the substitution by Sonic and Tails. Kyle will inbound the ball from the sideline to Laurence, the Point Guard. Kyle, after the ref handed the ball to him, inbounds the ball to Laurence.

(2:37; 4Q) Laurence receives the inbound-pass from Kyle as he sees Knothole still in man-to-man with Tails guarding him and (Kyle) scanning where his teammates are at. Laurence starts to jog-dribbles (with his left hand) at the top of the key (middle) as Tails is guarding him as Knothole is still playing their man-to-man defense. While Laurence is dribbling, he looks at Tails and sees he's playing face-up on-ball defense, five feet away. Laurence calls out Nick (who as at the left free-throw line elbow) to set a pick to the right on Tails' left side. Laurence sees Nick coming to set the pick and did, Laurence dribbles to his right going to the pick, (Laurence) sees Tails going to the pick and decides to low crossover-dribble back to his left-

(2:29; 4Q) Tails picks his pocket, kind of slips and puts her hands on the floor to get that extra boost, and went after the loose ball and retrieves it (getting his first steal of the game), leans forward and sprint-dribbles down to the other end of the court with that burst of speed.

Tails looks back and sees Laurence three steps behind, looks back forward and reaches to the painted-area, lifts off from his left foot and brings his right arm up along with the ball palmed on his right hand, and finishes with a one-hand dunk.

Knothole 117, Gordon Lee 76

Sonic jumped up with excitement seeing his best friend Tails pickpocketing Laurence's cookies out from his hands. But judging from Tails' defensive play, you can tell he was taught very, very, VERY well from his mother/assistant head coach, Coach Rosemary Prower. And as for Coach Chuck...

"Good job, Tails." He said to him with a smile on him face.

Tails, who's now running back down court on defense, looks at his coach and points at her with a happy-smirk on his face, knowing he did a good job on that defensive play.

_Simulate To the End..._

The Knothole Warriors won the game with the score: Knothole 119 to Gordon Lee's 82. The players and coaches from both teams, each gave daps to show sportsmanship.

After the game, Sonic and the Warriors went to their locker room as each congratulate themselves of an easy victory over the Trojans of Gordon Lee Memorial High School. As their overall-record now reaches 28-2-0 (28 wins, 2 loses, and 0 overtime draws).

Coach Chuck later came in the locker room and address to his players. "Alright fellas great win today. I have nothing to say of how great y'all played. Now, just like I mentioned from our first game of the season, don't get too excited of y'all selves, we got a long way to go. And that's going to Macon, Georgia to play in that State Championship game."

The guys agreed. Coach Chuck continues, "Throughout this state tournament, y'all already know the deal: come to practice, stay focused, stay being humble, and stay out of trouble whether in school or somewhere else. Bring it in."

The guys all gathered around Coach Chuck. "Make sure everyone of y'all go home safely and stay out of trouble. 'Warriors' on three. One, two, three..."

"WARRIORS." Sonic and the boys shouted.

The rest of the guys all started to pack their stuff and exited out of their locker room to meet up with their love ones. For Sonic, he's glad Coach Locke talked to him to let out that nervousness of his first-ever state-tournament basketball game. After Sonic finished packing his belongings inside his navy blue and white-stripped Nike Elite backpack, he went to the front door of the boys' locker room and exits the area as he's walking into the hallway where he meets up with his family (his aunt Aleena Adelbert, his mom and dad - Jules and Bernie Drummund, his cousins - Manic and Sonia Adelbert, and his uncle - Coach Chuck), his girlfriend Amy, and his best friend Tails (who already left the locker room).

Sonic's relatives, his best friend Tails, and his girlfriend Amy all gave her daps of congratulating of his team winning their first state tournament basketball game.

"How you feel, Sonic?" Amy asked him.

"Good ...and I'm not even tired," Sonic said.

That's true, because Sonic played 29 minutes almost the whole game out of the 32 minutes total from four 8-minute quarters (4 x 8=32). So from what he said, ...he's not tired.

"So Sonic," said Jules, Sonic's father. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah," he said. Sonic turns to Amy, "I'll see ya tomorrow, then."

Sonic leans forward and gave a quick peck to Amy's lips, with Amy replying back.

"Yeah," Amy said. "See you tomorrow."

Sonic smirked and salutes to Amy as he turns away to go home with his uncle.

Sonic and his parents waved byes to Coach Chuck as well - with Coach Chuck returning the salute - are starting to walk out of the main building. The Drummund's reached to the school's back parking lot (where Knothole's gymnasium and football stadium is located at) as Jules used his car keys' switch to unlock the car doors of the silver 2012 Chevrolet Trailblazer SUV and also popping the trunk open to let Sonic put his bags in there. Sonic later got into the backseat of the SUV as Jules and Bernie both sat upfront with Jules driving and Bernie sitting on the passenger side. Jules turns on the ignition of the SUV, backs up and drove's off to their destination.

**End of Chapter 20**

* * *

><p><strong>And there's Chapter 20 folks.<strong>

**And now for the surprise of Cyrus Corlett. Cyrus Corlett is Cyrus the Lion from the _Sonic Underground_ TV show. From the start, I had Cyrus as a made-up character as Cyrus Hamilton. While I was on Wikipedia of Sonic Underground for the name-meanings for Sleet and Dingo, I saw the name "Cyrus". And me as a Sonic fan myself, I forgot that Cyrus was in that show. So I went back on Chapter 11 of this story, and changed his name and human-like appearance.**

**And for the name-meaning of Cyrus including his dad Lionel, Corlett (the last name) was an adaptation of Ian James Corlett, who voiced Cyrus on _Sonic Underground._**

**(From Basketball Upbringings) **About the WBL (Women's Professional Basketball League), that's also a defunct (A.K.A. folded) league existed from the fall of 1978 to the spring of 1981, AND it was the first-ever professional women's basketball league in the United States - so get the WNBA (Women's National Basketball Association), that established in 1997, out of y'all heads of being the first pro-basketball league in the U.S.A. As for the team names and other stuff, that will be coming soon on this story.****

**For my closing, the next two chapters - and please don't hate me of what I'm gonna bring up - will be ...Moebius High School of both the girls and boys' basketball team. Before you're gonna criticize me of why I thought that through, here it is: ...just read, see and find out.**

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: If you leave a negative PM and/or private message of me doing two upcoming chapters of Moebius High School's boys and girls basketball team, I will just go on ahead and delete your negative remark. No argument needed, just me simply deleting the negative remark.**

**And Chapter 6 of Fiona's Basketball Upbringings has been updated (if you haven't known that already). And also I changed Fiona's last name from Fiona Cruella to Fiona Darcell. Information of the change will occur when you read the chapter. And I have also went back on two chapters: 17 on this one and 5 of Scourge's Basketball Upbringings and changed the last name of Fiona's.**


	21. Moebius Lady Bandits: First Round

Moebius High School, home of the Bandits/Lady Bandits, **and** the school both Knothole High's boys and girls basketball team played against in the Region 6-A Championship Game and (Knothole) later won by all game-winning made baskets. Moebius High is located in the westside of Atlanta, Georgia. Their rival school - as already mentioned - is Knothole Village High School (A.K.A. Knothole High School). These two high schools go back since their inception on Monday, August 6, 1984 - the date the two high schools both opened its doors to new staff members, teachers, and students.

Moebuis High is just like any other normal high school that focuses on special things: having the right teachers and staffs, making sure their students do good, and see the students graduate to move on with their lives. Moebius High has some sports as well: baseball and softball, American football, soccer (A.K.A. international football), basketball, tennis, cross country, track & field, gymnastics, cheerleading (though some girls would/will say it **is** a sport), volleyball, golf, lacrosse, and wrestling. Moebius High also has some non-sport clubs that has some students sign-up to and later join, just like any other high school will do. And just like it's rival Knothole, it is also one of the best academic **and** athletic schools in the state of Georgia - ranking in the top 20 in academics with ninety-one percent (91%) of the students graduating high school (and that is good since education is more important), and top 15 in athletics with American football having 8 state championships, baseball and softball both having 5 state championships together, and basketball with 12 state championships (6 each from both the girls and boys).

And with those 12 basketball state championships Moebius High won, it is **also** a basketball-powerhouse high school in the state of Georgia.

But enough with the accolades Moebius High School has, lets talk about Moebius High's view of the school. Lets start off with the view of Moebius High School: the school is located at an nice-living urban area, it has five storied-buildings all built-in together by each separate 9-to-12 grade-level floors numbered 100 to 400, it has two gymnasiums for the Junior Varsity basketball and volleyball team, and for the Varsity basketball and volleyball team, it has a football field with a 8,000-seated capacity with four long-poled stadium-lights along with a track-and-field attachment to the stadium as it's named _Bandit __Field_; and last but not least, it has a baseball stadium with a 500-seated capacity with (also) four long-poled stadium-lights.

For it's school-population, it has over 1,000 students in region 6-A. And for it's school colors, it is burnt orange (primary color), black (secondary color), smoke grey (alternative color), and white (second alternative color).

Now onto the main topic...basketball.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21<strong>

**Moebius Lady Bandits: First Round**

Sunday, February 23, 2014

_-Inside Moebius' Varsity Gymnasium: Girls' Practice Session (5:30 PM)_

The twelve-player female varsity high school basketball team called "Moebius Lady Bandits" are all having practice inside their Varsity gymnasium, but their practice is a walk-through because they have to get ready for their first-ever playoff game tomorrow.

After the team were finish shooting their 30 free-throws, the Lady Bandits all huddle at the center-circle where first-year female head coach, Coach Regina Ferrum and second-year male assistant head coach, Coach Colin 'Snively' Robotnik, Jr. are at. Coach Regina - of what she goes by - is 5 feet and 5 inches tall (5'5"), has light Caucasian skin with a D-cup breast size, has yellow eyes, and dark green hair that stops at the middle of her back; Coach Snively's - of what he goes by - is 5 feet and 11 inches tall (5'11"), has dark Caucasian skin, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes.

Coach Regina speaks to her players, "Now girls... I'm pretty sure you all get the idea of what I have been saying about for the last week and so... but I'm suppose to, am I?... For the ones who played last year and for the ones who knew the story from last year as well, last season ...you guys were knocked off in the third round of the Elite 8. Third round ...of the Elite 8. For those who were on that roster last year, you all felt that heartbreaking moment, am I right?"

Alicia (sophomore last year as a starter), Brianna (sophomore last year as a reserve), Buns (sophomore last year as a starter), Rosy (sophomore last year as a reserve), LaShana (sophomore last year as a reserve), Bella (junior last year as a reserve), Alaina (freshman last year as a late pick-up from the JV team), and Myra (junior last year as a reserve) were the remaining varsity players from last season. Khloe (freshman last year), Alexis (sophomore last year), and Lela (freshman last year) were Junior Varsity players last year, so they already know what happened. And Fiona was in middle school, so that's already out of the argument.

Coach Regina continues, "But for now, that's all in the past. Last year ...was year. This is a new season with some returning players ...and some new players. When tomorrow comes for school AND game day, I want you girls to: stay out of trouble and don't start no drama. Just come tomorrow with a positive attitude. If one of you had to go somewhere, make sure you girls get a pass from your teachers. If one of you girls get in trouble with me knowin' it from a staff member, I will decide what your punishment will be. I don't give a damn - I repeat: I don't give a DAMN - if you're a starter or a reserve... Think I'm lyin', watch me... You girls can all go home now. See y'all tomorrow."

The twelve Lady Bandits all departed and starts to exit out of the gym. They later reached inside their locker room and start to pack up their belongings. Also Coach Regina has a point, the twelve Lady Bandits must come tomorrow with a positive attitude and don't start any drama whether in school or game day.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Monday, February 24, 2014

_-At Moebius High: Game Day (6:15 PM)-_

Monday came as the twelve Lady Bandits all arrived to Moebius High School. As what Coach Regina instructed, the girls have not gotten into trouble. They went to their classes and did what their teachers instructed. After the last school bell rang, the Lady Bandits went to the cafeteria where the lunch servers fed them spaghetti, along with garlic bread, water and Gatorade flavored sports drinks. After the girls were finished eating, they went to the gym and start to get their shots in to find their early shooting stroke before their game would start.

And this is also the final home game of the season for the Moebius Lady Bandits because - if they keep their season alive - throughout the post-season in the 2014 Georgia High School Association (GHSA) Class A Public State Basketball Tournament, their games will be played on the road: first two rounds (with this one included) with a school having a higher-seed in its own region hosting, the semi-final round (A.K.A. Final Four) will be taking place at Tiger Arena of Savannah State University at Savannah, Georgia; and at Macon, Georgia where it will host the championship game.

_-Inside the Girls' Locker Room-_

Inside the girls' locker room, the Lady Bandits are getting ready for their first state tournament game against the Lady Spartans of Athens Academy High School from Athens, Georgia. Each of the Lady Bandits are putting on their basketball gear, their Adidas-branded white home uniforms and high-top Adidas Adipure Crazy Ghost colored black, white and orange basketball sneakers, and black and three burnt orange-stripped Adidas warm-up attire.

Lets know the info of the Moebius Lady Bandits' basketball team. Starting with the two coaches...

Coach Regina Ferrum is a young 30-year-old woman as the head coach for the Moebius Lady Bandits' girls basketball team. And with her at 30 years of age, she is the youngest head coach of any sport - male or female - in Moebius High School's sports program history. Coach Regina - again, of what she is called by - is a first-year head coach for the girls' basketball team after Moebius High's former head coach took a basketball-job at another school. From the previous year before Coach Regina became the head coach, the Lady Bandits finished 21-6-0 (21 wins, 6 losses, and 0 overtime draws) in the regular season and 8-3-0 (8 wins, 3 losses, and 0 overtime draws) in their regional record playing in region 5-A (now in region 6-A) - not bad, not bad at all. For her coaching philosophy, she is a feisty, calm, no-nonsense coach who will get on each and every player's butts - from the starters to the bench - to make them better by doing the right thing. With Coach Regina being a feisty coach to her players, the Lady Bandits - with Coach Regina letting her players know what type of coach she is - had to adapt to it and they later got used to it. Interns of being calm and having a no-nonsense type of attitude, Coach Regina can make her players feel good to themselves of what they need to do both on and off the court by doing the right thing.

Coach Colin 'Snively' Robotnik, Jr. (pronounced "Junior") is a young 31-year-old man as the assistant coach for the Moebius Lady Bandits' girls basketball team. Coach Snively - of what he is called by - is a third-year staff member for Moebius High School as an engineer teacher for all 9-to-12 grades and second-year basketball coach as an assistant. Why isn't **he** a basketball coach instead of Coach Regina, you may say? Well, he's not ready to become a head coach... as of yet for him. But aside that, he's the type of assistant coach who breaks down strategical plans for the Lady Bandits, keep up with the stats and fouls each player gets, and explains to Coach Regina of how the game is progressing and explains what to do and what not to do.

And what's kinda shocking to some folks at Moebius High - including to the girls basketball team - is, Coach Snively and Coach Regina both go out together (as in "dating"). Hey, they're adults with a 1-year-age difference (Coach Snively at 31 and Coach Regina at 30) so you get the idea, right?

**(A/N: Yes, I was thinking about making Snively and Regina a couple. Okay! Lol)**

Now lets get to the info of the players of the Moebius Lady Bandits...

**Alicia Diandra** is a 5'4" junior as a third-year varsity player starting at Point Guard wearing number 10. For her playing style, she's a smart, all-around, talented basketball player who can orchestrate the offense, be feisty on defense (where she takes pride in), and let her offensive game come to her. As for her talent on offense, she's an exceptional tricky ball-handler by creating her own shot or make her defender look silly, score when needed to, and can selfishly (in a good way) take over a game when needed to. For her defense, she's a feisty on-ball defender who can pickpocket a ball-handler's cookies (A.K.A. "handles") out of their hands and is a ball hawker on the perimeter where she can pick-off a pass just like a Defensive Back (DB) in American football. For her athleticism, she's a explosive athlete who can aggressively dunk and can change her shot in mid-air through traffic, has the speed and quickness, and tremendous footwork when playing on-ball defense or pulling off a dribble move thanks to her soccer background. And with Alicia being a point guard, she can respectively tell her teammates what to do by doing 'this' and doing 'that'; for a junior with leadership skills, it made her a team captain for the Lady Bandits. Alicia has been a varsity player since her freshman year: one year (as a freshman) as a reserve being a very productive player and now two years as a starter. Alicia's physical appearance has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, long spikey auburn-colored hair (that's tied into a ponytail right now), and blue eyes. The basketball-gear Alicia is currently wearing is: two paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, black tight compression shorts underneath her game-day shorts, and regular white tube socks. And for Alicia's stats as a starter, she is averaging: 14.3 points, 7.3 assists (which leads the team), 4.0 rebounds, 2.7 steals (which leads the team), 0.5 blocks, and with a 2.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 51% on the perimeter, 41% from three-point range, and 82% from the free-throw line.

Now for Alicia's height at 5'4" (5 feet and 4 inches tall), you may think and say _"She's too short to play basketball."_, but no. Unlike males interns of basketball-related heights from 6 feet and/or taller so forth, for a female basketball player at 5'4" and slightly taller or shorter, that's excellent size for a guard; especially when it comes to Alicia being 5'4" as a point guard. So again, for a female basketball player that's not bad judging from Alicia's height.

**Fiona Darcell** is a 5'11" freshman as a (of course) first-year varsity player starting at Shooting Guard wearing number 1. For her playing style, she's an all-around, talented basketball player who can score, play defense, and make hustle plays. As for her talent on offense and defense, lets just say - for a freshman - she's the exact doppelganger of **Amy Rose** interns of basketball: an exceptional ball-handler by creating her own shot or make her defender look silly, can make an immediate impact on defense, and can selfishly (in a good way) take over a game when needed to. For her athleticism, she's a explosive athlete who can aggressively dunk and can change her shot in mid-air through traffic and a quick runner for a guard. Fiona, as a former Junior Varsity (JV) player from the start, was invited into the varsity roster after week 2 of both the JV and Varsity's basketball practice of how she was playing hard and smart throughout the whole practice for two weeks; and later becoming a starter. You know what some people would say: _"Hard work pays off."_ And that's what Fiona did as a freshman. Fiona's physical appearance has light brown skin with a C-cup breast size, red/burgundy hair (that's tied in a ponytail right now with her black hair bow) which stops at her shoulders, and blue eyes. The basketball-gear Fiona is currently wearing is: two paired McDavid knee pads at each knees colored black, black tight compression shorts underneath her game-day shorts, and black tube socks. And for Fiona's stats as a starter, she is averaging: 19.3 points, 5.3 assists, 4.3 rebounds, 2.3 steals, 0.7 blocks, and with a 2.0 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 49% on the perimeter, 35% from three-point range, and 87% from the free-throw line.

**Rosy Lorelei** is a 5'10" junior as a second-year varsity player starting at Small Forward wearing number 5. For her playing style, she's a versatile, defensive-minded basketball player who can cause problems playing on-ball defense on who she's guarding and play off-ball defense by helping out rotating to make a hustle play. As for her skills on offense as a versatile player, she can handle the ball but isn't much of a shot-creator nor a one-on-one player - she's more of a slasher cutting to the basket and likes to move without the ball, and can spot-up and shoot whether from three-point range or mid-range. Her defense is where she does the most damage with effort and knowledge: be pesky on the ball on who she's guarding, and rotating where the ball and her man is at/going. As for her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can do safety, basic dunks, but makes up for it by using her quickness to guard her defender from Point Guard to Small Forward - something a team needs for a Small Forward like Rosy. Rosy has been a two-year varsity player: one year (as a sophomore) as a reserve knowing her role and now her first year (junior year) as a starter. Rosy's physical appearance has peach Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, pink spikey hair (that's tied into a ponytail right now) that stops below her neck, and green eyes. The basketball-gear Rosy is currently wearing is: a McDavid arm sleeve at her left arm with a built-in elbow pad colored black, and white tube socks. And for Rosy's stats as a starter, she is averaging: 11.3 points, 6.3 assists, 2.3 rebounds, 1.7 steals, 1.0 blocks, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 52% on the perimeter, 40% from three-point range, and 83% from the free-throw line.

**Brianna Jones** is a 6'0" (6 foot) junior as the first-year varsity player starting at Power Forward wearing number 24. For her playing style, she's a blue-collar, defensive-minded basketball player who controls the painted-area, make hustle plays, and score when having the chance (which isn't bad if you know basketball). As for her skills on offense, she's more of a pick-'n-roll/pop player who sets screens/picks and rolls (A.K.A. "cuts") to the basket or pops out to the mid-range area inside the three-point line to make jump-shots. Being a hustle, defensive-minded player is what she does best: grab rebounds (mostly on defense and slightly on offense), sets screens and picks, and contributing on defense by sacrificing her body to take charges or be a shot-blocker; and her teammates and coaches love it. Brianna spent the last two years playing basketball for both the JV and Freshman team (only in her freshman year) doing the same thing, now she's a first-year starter as a junior. Brianna's physical appearance has light brown skin with a (double) AA-cup breast size, black medium-length hair (that's tied into a ponytail right now) that stops at her shoulders, and brown eyes. The basketball-gear Brianna is currently wearing is: two paired McDavid regular knee pads at each knees colored black, and black tube socks. And for Brianna's stats as a starter, she is averaging: 10.3 points, 7.3 rebounds, 1.0 assists, 1.5 blocks, 1.1 steals, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 56% on the perimeter, 0% from three-point range (because she's not a three-point threat), and 72% from the free-throw line.

**Jarina "Buns" Bunsen** is a 6'3" junior as a three-year varsity player starting at Center wearing number 35. For her playing style, Buns - of what she is normally called the most - is an all-around, talented basketball player who can score down on the block and at the perimeter, create a havoc on defense inside the painted-area, and create plays. As for her talent on offense and defense, lets just say she's the exact doppelganger of **Bunnie Charleigh** interns of basketball: great footwork down the block to create post-moves thanks to her soccer and volleyball background, can unexpectedly create a shot off the dribble if she can (shocking isn't it for a big), can pass the ball like a Point Guard, and a defensive juggernaut with a 6'11" wingspan by using her shot blocking ability including getting some steals as well. For her athleticism, she's an good athlete for a big who can run the floor like a guard, has quick feet to guard her defender at the painted-area (again thanks to her volleyball and soccer background), and uses her strength to finish in traffic with either a lay-up or dunk. Buns has been a three-year varsity player: one year (being a freshman) as a reserve contributing and now two years (sophomore to now-junior) as a starter. Buns' physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, yellow/blond hair (that's tied downward into a French-braid ponytail) that stops at her sholders, and emerald green eyes. The basketball-gear Buns is currently wearing is: two paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, and white crew socks. And for Buns' stats as a starter, she is averaging: 20.3 points (which leads the team), 9.3 rebounds (which leads the team), 4.0 assists, 3.7 blocks (which leads the team), 1.8 steals, and with a 1.7 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 59% (which leads the team) on the perimeter, 20% from three-point range (because she's a limited three-point shooter when attempting it), and 73% from the free-throw line.

**LaShana Jones** is a 5'7" sophomore as a first-year varsity player as a Combo Guard playing Point Guard and/or Shooting Guard wearing number 3. For her playing style as a Combo Guard, she's a offensive juggernaut who can score and just knows how to play. For her talent as an offense juggernaut, she can create a shot off the dribble, can catch and shoot quickly, and can come off screens when open. For her defense, she's more of a help-defender instead of being a pesky on-ball defender. But one thing she does have in her arsenal is she just **knows how to play the game**, and that's what every team needs from a player. And with LaShana using her basketball-knowledge, she's not an explosive athlete who can jump the highest and can't run the fastest, she just uses her skills and knowledge. LaShana spent last season (which was her freshman year) as both on the JV team and Freshman team, now this is her first year as a varsity reserve-caliber player. LaShana's physical appearance has peach Caucasian skin with a A-cup breast size, sandy brown-colored hair that stops below her neck, and has blue/grey-colored eyes. The basketball-gear LaShana is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks. And for LaShana's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 11.3 points, 3.3 assists, 2.0 rebounds, 1.0 steal(s), 0.5 blocks, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 44% on the perimeter, 32% from three-point range, and 82% from the free-throw line.

**Bella Ainsley** is a 6'1" junior as a two-year varsity player as a Hybrid/Combo Forward playing Small Forward and Power Forward wearing number 15. For her playing style as a Hybrid/Combo Forward, she's an average ball-handler who can dribble the ball but can't make a strong dribble-move to create something for herself; but she can play defense with effort, and can shoot the ball from the perimeter. For her offense, she'll score if she has the chance to score when setting picks and later rolling to the basket or popping out to shoot at the perimeter, or when she is open by spotting up since she's not really much of a shot creator for an average ball-handler. For her defense, it's all about effort and knowledge for Bella: playing on-ball defense, rotate where her man and the ball is going, and rotate to make an effort defensive play - contest a shot, block a shot, or take a charge. For her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can attempt basic dunks (since she's not an explosive athlete to attempt flashy dunks), but for an average athlete she uses her quickness to guard an offensive-player from Point Guard to Center (meaning she can guard multiple positions) - something special a team needs from a player like Bella. Bella spent her first year (which was her freshman year) as a JV player while also playing on the Freshman team; now she's a two-year varsity player as a reserve. Bella's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, long black hair that stops underneath her shoulders, and has brown eyes. The basketball-gear Bella is currently wearing is: two paired McDavid shin pads on her lower legs, and black crew socks. And for Bella's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 8.3 points, 2.3 rebounds, 1.5 rebounds, 0.9 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 0.8 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 48% on the perimeter, 25% from three-point range (because she doesn't attempt nor make many threes), and 74% from the free-throw line.

**Alaina Addison** is a 5'11" junior as a first-year varsity player as a Swingman playing Shooting Guard and Small Forward wearing number 20. For her playing style on offense and defense as a Swingman, she's a versatile player who can defend guards and Small Forwards, and can shoot the ball. For her skills on offense, she's an average shot-creator because she's not much of a scoring threat to opposing teams, but it can be effective when needed for Alaina. For her defense, is the one Alaina does the most with effort and knowledge: playing on-ball defense and being a help-defender by rotating. For her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can attempt basic dunks (since she's not an explosive athlete to attempt flashy dunks), but for an average athlete she uses her quickness to guard an offensive-player. Alaina spent last season (which was her sophomore year) as a starting JV player since she didn't play basketball in her freshman year due to an broken right foot, now she's a first-year varsity player as a reserve. Alaina's physical appearance has brown skin with a A-cup breast size, black-colored hair that stops below her shoulders, and has brown-colored eyes. The basketball-gear LaShana is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks. And for Alaina's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 6.3 points, 1.3 assists, 1.0 rebound(s), 0.7 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 0.6 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 50% on the perimeter, 37% from three-point range, and 82% from the free-throw line.

**Myra Evelyn** is a 6'0" senior as a two-year varsity player as a Hybrid/Combo Forward playing Small Forward and Power Forward wearing number 23. Just like her teammate Bella interns of her playing style as a Hybrid/Combo Forward, she's an average ball-handler who can dribble the ball but can't make a strong dribble-move to create something for herself; but she can play defense with effort, and can shoot the ball from the perimeter. For her offense, she'll score if she has the chance to score when setting picks and later rolling to the basket or popping out to shoot at the perimeter, or when she is open by spotting up since she's not really much of a shot creator for an average ball-handler. For her defense, it's all about effort and knowledge for Myra: playing on-ball defense, rotate where her man and the ball is going, and rotate to make an effort defensive play - contest a shot, block a shot, or take a charge. For her athleticism, she's an average athlete who can attempt basic dunks (since she's not an explosive athlete to attempt flashy dunks), but for an average athlete she uses her quickness to guard her defender from Point Guard to Center (meaning she can guard multiple positions) - something special a team needs from a player like Myra. Myra spent her first year (which was her freshman year) as a JV player while also playing on the Freshman team; now she's a two-year varsity player as a reserve. Myra's physical appearance has peach Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, cardinal red-colored hair that stops below her neck, and has forest green eyes. The basketball-gear Myra is wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks. And for Myra's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 6.7 points, 3.3 rebounds, 1.0 assist(s), 0.4 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 0.7 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 54% on the perimeter, 49% from three-point range (which leads the team), and 82% from the free-throw line.

**Khloe Melville** is a 6'2" sophomore as a first-year varsity player playing Center and/or Power Forward wearing number 32. For her playing style, she's a talented, all-around big who can score on the block and make shots inside/outside the perimeter, and can make an impact on defense. For her offense, she can score down the block but usually does damage around the perimeter inside and outside at three-point range when a play is set or when a pick-'n-pop occurs. For her defense, all she does is make an impact by contesting shots inside the perimeter since she's not much of a shot-blocker, and take charges. For her athleticism, she's an okay athlete who can make who can make basic finishing dunks since she can't make explosive dunks, but she can run the floor like a guard. Khloe spent last season (her freshman year) as both a JV player and playing for the Freshman basketball team, now this is her first year playing varsity basketball. Khloe's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, navy blue-colored hair that stops underneath her shoulders (that's currently tied into a ponytail), and brown eyes. The basketball-gear Khloe is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks. And for Khloe's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 4.3 points, 2.3 rebounds, 0.6 assists, 0.5 blocks, 0.2 steals, and with a 0.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 56% on the perimeter, 0% from three-point range (because she's not a three-point threat), and 67% from the free-throw line.

**Lela Smith** is a 5'5" freshman as a (of course) first-year varsity player playing Point Guard wearing number 8. For her playing style, she's a skilled, pass-first Point Guard who is always looking to pass by making her teammates feel good. For her offense being skilled and always looking to pass, Lela looks to set-up her teammates if needed to, move the ball around, and/or finding an open man; and for being a skilled offensive player, she can handle the ball to create a move for herself and can drive to the basket, but her main weakness is her shooting ability; Lela isn't a efficient nor consistent shooter around the perimeter, but she'll get that working on soon since she's a freshman. For her defense, she's more of a on-ball defender and rotational-defender - something a team needs for a player like Lela, especially at the Point Guard position. For her athleticism, she's a good athlete who can make basic dunks (since she's not an explosive athlete) and a quick runner for a guard. Lela, as a former JV and Freshman-team player, was invited to be on the varsity team late in the season because Coach Regina needed another true Point Guard on the team - because of her skillset - to back-up Alicia even more at the same position. Lela's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, brown hair that stops below her neck, and dark brown eyes. The basketball-gear Lela is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks. And for Lela's stats as a late-reserve, she is averaging: 4.7 points, 2.3 assists, 1.0 rebound(s), 1.3 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 2.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 51% on the perimeter, 34% from three-point range, and 86% from the free-throw line.

**Alexis Daeva** is a 5'9" sophomore as a first-year varsity player playing Shooting Guard wearing number 21. For her playing style, she's a versatile player who can defend and score when giving the chance. For her offense, she's not much of a shot-creator off the dribble - even though she **can** do it, she's more of a slasher cutting to the basket and likes to move around by coming off of screens when opened. For her defense, is what she does the most damage by knowledge: fundamental on-ball defender and a help-out defender by rotating. For her athleticism, she's a good athlete who is a quick runner, but doesn't have the explosive leaping ability to dunk the ball - but that doesn't matter to Alexis. Alexis didn't play basketball for Moebius in her freshman year because she was living in Auburn, Alabama, now she's playing basketball for Moebius as a first-year varsity player as a sophomore. Alexis' physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, smoke grey hair that stops below her neck, and dark brown eyes. The basketball-gear Alexis is currently wearing is: smoke grey elastic rubber headband for her hair, black tight compression shorts, and black tube socks. And for Alexis' stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 2.3 points, 1.3 assists, 0.7 rebounds, 1.3 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 2.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 50% on the perimeter, 48% from three-point range, and 89% from the free-throw line (which leads the team).

The Moebius Lady Bandits' overall record is 21-10-0 and their regional record is 11-4-0. By looking at this team, they are a talented, defensive-minded basketball team where twelve players will step their game up by playing defense first as that will translate it on offense by getting good shots off set-plays, pick-'n-roll/pop, or isolation at times. But what they like to do most is move the ball where all five players on the court share the ball by setting screens and moving without the ball by set-plays or just setting screens when called, period. Interns of isolation going one-on-one, that only happens when having a mismatch, getting the last shot of the quarter or game, or just do it when given the chance, period - but that's okay **if** it works.

After the girls finished putting on their Adidas-branded uniforms, warm-up jacket and basketball shoes, and their basketball gear, they each start to stretch their muscles to get loose by some listening to their music.

Thirty seconds later, Coach Regina walks inside the girls' locker room wearing her coaching attire: tucked-in crimson red and black horizontal-stripped long-sleeved shirt, black khaki regular dress pants, black closes-toes flat shoes, and having her long dark green hair tied downward into a ponytail. Coach Snivley later walked inside the girls' locker room also wearing his coaching attire: tucked-in grey/blue long-sleeved white button-up collar shirt, black loose-fit cargo jeans, and brown dress shoes.

"Okay girls bring it in," Coach Regina said.

The twelve Lady Bandits all stopped what they were doing as they all sat on the bench.

Coach Regina speaks, "Now girls be true to yourselves: Are y'all nervous?"

The twelve Lady Bandits all answered of being nervous, while with some who are a little nervous.

Coach Regina nods and speaks, "Okay. At least y'all were being honest... Now, unlike me and Coach Snively, all of you girls in this room knows what situation we all are in. Here in this state tournament trying to get to Macon (Georgia) to play and win that state championship. By the time you girls stepped out onto that court, let that nervousness out of you and play...your game, by playing the right way. If you girls can do that, we'll be in good shape. However, ...if you girls start slackin', ...it's gonna be hard on each...and every...one of you. Not on me nor Coach Snively... Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the twelve Lady Bandits said.

Coach Regina nods and spoke, "Now ...who do y'all play for?"

"Moebius," the Lady Bandits answered.

"How do we play?" Coach Regina asked.

"Our way," the Lady Bandits answered.

"By how?" Coach Regina asked again.

"The right way." The Lady Bandits answered again.

Coach Regina smirked and nodded. "We all are in this together, right?" She asked her players.

"Yes ma'am." The Lady Bandits answered.

Coach Regina nods. "Lets go," she said.

The twelve Lady Bandits all got up and starts to exit out of their locker rooms. Fiona, Alicia, and Rosy each grabbed a Wilson Microfiber Wave Indoor Basketball - the basketball they play with - so they and their teammates will warm-up with when they stepped onto their home-court.

The Lady Bandits later reach to the double-doors where they will come out as a team doing their pre-game rituals: six players running from the far sideline, baseline, back to sideline, and then the half-court line marker; and six other players running from the far sideline to the half-court line marker where they waited for their teammates to come and will later give forearm-daps. But what they have to do first is wait on their opponent to come out first, and that's the Athens Lady Spartans of Athens Academy High School from Athens, Georgia.

Ten seconds later, the Athens Lady Spartans came out as a team as thirteen players all came out and ran at the baseline doing running drills 5 times jogging from the baseline to the half-court line. The Athens Lady Spartans' team colors are green, white and silver, and they are not sponsored by any sporting-brand; the uniforms they're wearing are colored green, and their warm-up jacket is colored green with white stripes on the sides along with 'Athens Lady Spartans' titled at the left chest area colored silver. Ten more seconds later, a rock song called I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne came on as the Moebius Lady Bandits all jogged out to their home floor, and starts to do their pre-game routines and drills.

Inside Moebius High's varsity gymnasium (A.K.A. their home floor) it has...

-A seating-capacity of 500 people, and with the 500 seating-capacity inside the gym it's a packed-house for today.  
>-Their hardwood gym floor is clean, the basketball-line markers are colored black, the volleyball-line marker is colored burnt orange, their school logo is at the center-circle at center-court as it shows a smoke grey hat with black-colored shadows and a light Caucasian skinned masked-man with the burnt orange scarf around the nose area along with the black-colored shadows, the sideline-baseline area are all colored black with 'Moebius' titled at the top-baseline colored burnt orange and 'Bandits' titled at the low-baseline also colored burnt orange.<br>-The walls are painted white.  
>-Has two scoreboards at each ends with a time-limit, home (titled "Moebius")-away score overlay, number of quartersperiods played, number of timeouts, possession arrows, number of fouls, and the home-away five players that are on the court by jersey number, fouls they have and points they scored.  
>-A scores' table colored black showing the school's logo on the left side and 'Moebius (top) Bandits (below)' titled at the right colored burnt orange.<br>-Two 18 white foam-black metalic seated bench (totaling 36) at Moebius' left side and the visitor's (Athens) side.  
>-6 black-colored ceiling-attached basketball goals with 2 at one baseline and 2 at the other baseline (totaling 4 at the baseline-area) with those 4 currently folded upward to the ceiling because of a basketball game taking place, and 2 basketball goals at the sideline-area currently folded down because a basketball game will take place.<br>-Sports banners of 12 basketball state championships (6 each from both the girls and boys), 8 American football state championships, and 5 state championships of baseball and softball each.

Thirty seconds were ticking down at the game-clock as the Moebius Lady Bandits and the Athens Lady Spartans both jogged to their benches as the starting-five from both teams took off their warm-up jackets and sat down at the bench, and the reserves standing up at evened sides.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

Moebius scoreboard's horn went off as Moebius High School's principle, Mr. Maxx Eadweald - the father of Alicia Diandra and who keeps up with players stats and foul limits on both teams, finished the Georgia High School Association (GHSA) Sportsmanship Statement and will now announced the starting lineups for both teams. **(A/N: Mr. Maxx Eadweald is Evil/Anti-King Max)**

Principle Maxx - of what he is called the most - speaks with that deep voice of his,_ "Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the 2014 Class A Public Girls State Basketball Tournament, here inside Moebius High School's gymnasium. As today's game featuring the Athens Lady Spartans of Athens Academy High School...and the Lady Bandits of Moebius High School._

_"Now to present the starting lineups for the visiting...Athens Lady Spartans,_

_"At Center, the senior, number 45 Abey Grant."_ Abey got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 6'2" with the playing-weight of 186 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, yellow-blond hair (that's tied into a ponytail) that stops underneath her shoulders, and green eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, white tube socks and 2010 Nike Hyperdunks basketball shoes colored black and white.

_"At Point Guard, the junior, number 1 Carly Langer."_ Carly got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'4" with the playing-weight of 153 pounds, has brown skin with a C-cup breast size, long messy navy blue hair that's tied into a ponytail, and blue/grey eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, white crew socks and Nike Zoom Soldier basketball shoes colored green, silver and white.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 24 Caylee Audrey."_ Caylee got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 6 feet with the playing-weight of 181 pounds, has light brown skin with a (double) AA-cup breast size, sandy brown-colored medium-length hair (in a ponytail) that stops at her shoulders, and brown eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid regular knee pads at each knees colored black, black tube socks and Adidas Adizero basketball shoes colored black, white and green.

_"At Small Forward, the junior, number 5 Charisa Avarielle."_ Charisa got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'10" with the playing-weight of 164 pounds, has light pale Caucasian skin with a B-cup breast size, blue spikey hair (that's tied into a ponytail) that stops below her neck, and green eyes. Her basketball attire is a McDavid arm sleeve at her left arm with a built-in elbow pad colored black, white tube socks and Adidas Adizero basketball shoes colored black and white.

_"And at Shooting Guard, the sophomore, number 1 Daytona Garreth**."**_ Daytona got up, high fived her teammates and shook hands to the three officials. Her physical appearance is at 5'11" with the playing-weight of 152 pounds, has light Caucasian skin with a C-cup breast size, red/burgundy-colored hair (that's tied in a ponytail) which stops at her shoulders, and blue eyes. Her basketball attire is paired McDavid knee pads at each knees colored black, black tube socks and Nike Kobe 8 basketball shoes colored green and white.

__"The head coach for the Lady Spartans is Deon Ordwald. The assistant is Dwayne Samson."_ _Coach Deon Ordwald is a 45-year-old male adult at 5 feet and 10 inches tall, has brown skin, has dark brown eyes, and has no hair signaling he's bald; his coaching attire is a green polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and brown dress shoes. Coach Dwayne Samson is 5 feet and 11 inches tall with light-dark skin who's 31 years of age, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; his coaching attire is a white dress shirt with black-colored tie, black khaki pants, and black dress shoes.

The rest of the players of the Athens Lady Spartans are: Alayna Amory, Cambrie Barretta, Christina Belldon, Shawnna Beaumont, Charlee Cristabell, Anna Clarinda, Gabby Adahy, and Jacinda Holland**. **

Mr. Maxx will now announce the starting lineup for the Moebius Lady Bandits. _"And now, the starting line-ups for our Moebius Lady Bandits, ..._

_"At Center, the junior, number 35 Buns Bunsen."_ Buns got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Point Guard, the junior, number 10 Alicia Diandra."_ Alicia got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 24 Brianna Jones."_ Brianna got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Small Forward, the junior, number 5 Rosy Lorelei."_ Rosy got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at Shooting Guard, the freshman, number 1 Fiona Darcell."_ Fiona got up, high fived her teammates and shook hands to the three officials.

__"The head coach for the Lady Bandits is Regina Ferrum. The assistant is Snively Kintobor."_ _

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams huddled at their benches and broke out, as the starting five from both teams walked on the court, shook each others hands, and stood at the spots they stand at: Abey and Buns at center court, behind Abey is Daytona behind Fiona at one end of the court, Caylee and Brianna next to each other between the left half-court line, Charisa and Rosy also next to each other between the right half-court line, and behind Buns is Alicia in front of Carly. The referee (who's a male having brown skin, black shaved hair, and brown eyes), with the game ball on his right hand, walks to center-court between Abey and Buns, bounced the ball two times, tosses it up as both Abey and Buns jumped, the ball got tipped to Alicia as Buns and the Lady Bandits won the tip, and the 2014 Class A Public Girls State Basketball Tournament begins.

(7:59; 1Q) Alicia dribbles (with her right hand) up-court and stops at the top of the key at the middle of the half-court seeing where her teammates are at: Buns at the left free-throw line elbow, Brianna at the left block outside the painted-area, Fiona at the top right side of the court, and Rosy at the left corner at the three-point area; while (Alicia) also seeing Athens in man-to-man defense with Carly guarding her 4 feet away. Alicia dribbles to her left (now dribbling with her left hand) at the left side of the court, looks at Buns and uses her right index-finger motioning her to come and set a pick/screen to the right at Carly's left side. The Lady Bandits starts to move at certain spots as Alicia dribbles to her right (now dribbling with her right hand) going to Buns' set-pick/screen as Carly went underneath Buns' screen/pick and Abey (Buns' man) pops out to guard Alicia. Alicia looks to her left at Buns and sees she's not open as it signals the (Athens) Lady Spartans played good pick-'n-roll defense.

(7:30; 1Q) Alicia, after seeing the good pick-'n-roll defense the Lady Spartans played, looks at her teammate Fiona to the right (at the right side of the court) and throws the pass to her. Fiona, after receiving Alicia's pass, holds the ball at her left hip looking up seeing her teammates and the Lady Spartans rotating where their man is going while also checking Daytona (her man) is not near 4 feet towards her for the 5-second-closely-guarded rule. Fiona sees Buns now at the left block getting post position with Buns getting low and fronting her man Abey. Fiona got low and starts to dribble with her right hand, picks up her dribble holding high above her head and sees her man Daytona (now face-guarding Fiona) putting her left hand up, and (Fiona) lobs the pass to Buns.

(7:23; 1Q) Buns uses her left hand to catch Fiona's post-entry pass, now holds the ball with her two hands and later uses her right foot to pivot forward to her right to face-up by looking at Athens' man-to-man defense seeing the four Lady Spartans (minus her man Abey because Buns feels her left hand at her right hip) sagging off their man by doing ball-you-man. Buns, after seeing Athens' defense while also being aware of the 5-second-back-to-the-basket rule, decides to got to work on Abey as Buns turns her back and starts to dribble (with her left hand) by backing-down patiently (with Abey putting her left hand behind Buns' left lower back), (Buns) picks up her dribble and shimmies to her left, pivots (using her right foot) to her right, goes up with a hook-shoot on her first shot-attempt with her left shooting-hand with Abey putting her left arm up to contest/block her hook-shot, . . . the ball reaches the rim's cylinder and rattles out - going 0-of-1.

(7:15; 1Q) With Brianna and Caylee and Abey and Buns (after attempting her hook-shot) boxing-out against each other along with Rosy following the ball, Abey grabs her 1st rebound of the game and holds it with her two hands located underneath her chin. Buns and the four Lady Bandits all ran back down-court to get back on defense. Abey, after seeing the five Lady Bandits ran back-down court to get back on defense, looks to her right and finds her teammate Carly.

(7:12; 1Q) Carly, after her teammate Abey passes the ball to her, receives Abey's pass, quickly looks up-forward and starts to dribble (with her left hand) up-court.

(7:10; 1Q) Carly reaches up-court and stops at the right-middle side of the court. Carly later sees where her teammates are currently at and also seeing Moebius also in a man-to-man defense: (as already mentioned from tip-off) Alicia guarding Carly (the ball-handler) at the right-middle side of the court 4 feet away, Fiona guarding Daytona at the left side of the court 4.5 feet away doing ball-you-man, Buns guarding Abey - who ran back down court - at the left free-throw line elbow, Brianna guarding Caylee at the right block, and Rosy guarding Charisa at the far left corner at the three-point area.

(7:08; 1Q) Carly, who's still has and dribbling the ball (with her left hand), sees Abey popping out at the top of the key (middle) at the three-point area and (Carly) throws the pass to Abey. Abey catches the ball and faces forward seeing her man Buns (standing at the free-throw line) 4 feet away, while also seeing what her teammates are doing. Carly, after she passed the ball to Abey, jogged to the far right corner at the three-point area. Abey (who still has the ball) starts to dribble to her left where Fiona and her teammate Daytona are at. Daytona. Daytona (after see what Abey is doing) waited for Abey to come as Daytona stops but keeps her dribble alive, Daytona goes to where Abey has the ball at, Abey later picks up her dribble, and hands it off to Daytona as Abey sets a pick/screen on Fiona. Daytona (after Abey did the dribble-hand offto her) receives the pass and patiently dribbles with her left hand, quickly looks to her left and sees Buns rotating onto Daytona. Daytona (after seeing Buns rotating while keeping her dribble alive) steps back and now sees Buns running back to her man and Fiona - who went underneath Abey's pick/screen - rotating back onto Daytona; as it signals Buns and Fiona played good pick-'n-roll defense.

(6:58; 1Q) Daytona dribbles out to the middle of the half-court and sees her man Fiona face-guarding 4.5 feet away. Daytona got low and starts to dribble (still with her left hand) forward onto Fiona. Daytona looks to her right and sees her teammate Abey (who was at the right free-throw line elbow) coming up and sets a pick/screen to the right on Fiona's left side. Buns, who's guarding Abey, warns her teammate Fiona that the pick/screen is to her left and Fiona accepted it. Daytona (still dribbling with her left hand) patiently waited on Abey to come and set the pick/screen and slowly starts to dribble to the right (now dribbling with her right hand) going to the pick/screen. But Daytona sees Fiona going over the pick/screen as she quickly does a crossover-dribble back to her left (now dribbling back with her left hand) and (Daytona) drives hard to the painted-area.

(6:50; 1Q) Fiona, however, figured Daytona was gonna do a crossover to her left, and (Fiona) uses her quickness to get back onto Daytona to play that on-ball defense. Daytona, however, sees Fiona coming back as Daytona took one hard bounce (still with her left-hand dribble), steps back to her left 3 feet away from Fiona making Fiona loose her balance a little, (Daytona) picks up her dribble and pulls-up for a long two (because she's inside the three-point line) as a right-handed shooter, release it-

(6:46; 1Q) Buns OUT OF NOWHERE BLOCKS DAYTONA'S JUMP-SHOT with her left hand, (Buns) later sees the ball on its way out-of-bounds to the left baseline and went after the ball quickly, and gets it holding it with her two hands.

(6:43; 1Q) Buns later looks to her left shoulder down court and sees Fiona with her left hand up. Buns (using her two hands and strength) quickly fires the outlet-pass out to Fiona. Fiona - while running and looking at the ball down-court - catches Buns' outlet-pass with her left hand, already reaches the painted-area close to the basket as she rose-up off her two feet, puts the ball up high, and safely finishes with a basic two-hand dunk.

Athens Lady Spartans 0, Moebius Lady Bandits 2

Here's how Buns unexpectedly out of nowhere blocked Daytona's jump-shot. After Daytona and Abey had their pick-'n-roll play 'sort of' executed, Buns sagged off of Abey 3 feet away and when she saw Daytona did her step-back move on Fiona, she sprinted out to Daytona seeing her pulling-up for a shot, and later know how that happened. Give credit to Buns for making two hustle plays: the blocked shot and the loose-ball hustle; as it lead to an uncontested fast-break dunk to her teammate Fiona.

_Time Down Court..._

The Moebius Lady Bandits have been on a roll by playing their style of basketball: playing strong team defense, running up-and-down the court for their run-'n-gun style of play, create plays, and getting good shots. The Lady Bandits are shooting 45% from the perimeter on 22-of-48 shooting, 70% from three-point range on 7-of-10 shooting, and 72% from the free-throw line on 8-of-11 shooting. Their leading scorer and shot-blocker right now is Buns with 18 points and 2 blocks, along with 4 rebounds and 1 assists; their leading assists leader right now is Alicia with 7 assists, along with 4 rebounds, 2 steals and points each - being a floor-general Point Guard of what she is capable to do; their leading rebounder right now is Brianna with 8 rebounds (4 each from both offensive and defensive rebounds), along with 7 points and 2 blocks; and their leading steals leader are both Rosy and Fiona with 3 each, along with Rosy having 6 points and 2 rebounds, and Fiona having 12 points, 3 rebounds, and 1 block. As for the Lady Bandits' reserves, most of them came in and contributed with three players scoring in single-digits: Myra with 5, Bella with 3, and Lashana with 2.

As for the score, the Moebius Lady Bandits currently have 55 and the Athens Lady Spartans currently have 30 - a twenty-five-point lead for the Lady Bandits. It is now the 3rd quarter with the 2nd half beginning to start with the Athens Lady Spartans getting the ball to start the 2nd half, since the Lady Bandits won the tip from the beginning of the 1st quarter in the 1st half.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

(8:00; 3Q) After the horn buzzed loud, Athens and Moebius both huddled out of their huddle and walked/jogged back onto the court to begin the 2nd half with the two teams both having their starters on the court. With Athens getting the ball to start the 2nd half, Moebius will stay in their man-to-man defense as the Lady Bandits will stick guarding their man by position. From the far baseline down-court, Athens' Small Forward Charisa will inbound the ball to her teammate Point Guard Carly. The referee blew the whistle, hands the basketball to Charisa as she inbounds the ball to her teammate Carly, and the 2nd half of this state-tournament game will begin.

(7:59; 3Q) Carly, after her teammate Charisa inbounded the ball to her, dribbles up-court and later reaches to the half-court stopping up-high at the middle of the court - already knowing Moebius is in their man-to-man defense guarding their man by position (with Alicia - standing two feet above the three-point line - guarding Carly).

(7:57; 3Q) Carly calls a play for her teammates as Abey is at the right block while being guarded by Buns and Caylee is at the left block while being guarded by Brianna both outside the painted-area, Daytona is at the far right wing 5 feet above the three-point line while being guarded by Fiona 4 feet away of her doing ball-you-man, and Charisa is at the left side of the court at the left corner 1 foot above the three-point line while being guarded by Rosy 3 feet away also doing ball-you-man.

(7:54; 3Q) Carly looks right at Daytona and throws a pass to her as Daytona holds the ball. Carly, after she passed the ball to Daytona, jogs (with Alicia trailing) to the left side of the court and stops 3 feet inside the three-point line and Abey (with Buns also trailing) coming up also and stops 1 foot inside the three-point line. Charisa, after seeing what Abey and Carly are doing also with Rosy knowing what's going on for Athens' offensive set, (Charisa) runs to the outside where Carly and Abey both set screens - calling it a 'double screen or double pin-down.' Charisa, while running, recognizes Rosy gets caught in those double screens as she got open at the left wing at the three-point area. Daytona, who is still at the right side of the court holding the ball when the play was set with Fiona still guarding her, starts to dribble with her left hand and - already knowing her teammate Charisa is open - throws the pass to Charisa.

(7:45; 3Q) Charisa, after Daytona throws the pass, catches it with her two hands, quickly looks to her left and sees Buns rotated. Charisa quickly holds the ball and didn't starts to dribble as she got into a triple-threat position: having her back bent low and holding the ball with her two hands at her left hip. Charisa later sees Rosy telling Buns to switch as Rosy is now back to guarding Charisa - after she was 'doubled screened' by Abey and Carly - and Buns back to guarding Abey.

(7:39; 3Q) Charisa, after she sees the switch between Rosy and Buns, calls Abey (who was at the left-middle free-throw lane) and motions her to set a pick/screen to the right on Rosy's left side. Abey sets the pick/screen Charisa wanted, Charisa gets low and rips-through to her right and later dribbles to her right going to the pick. Rosy went over Abey's pick/screen and Buns rotates to Charisa. Charisa, after seeing Rosy and Buns rotating to her playing their pick-'n-roll defense, looks to her left shoulder at Abey and sees she's open; Charisa uses her two hands - signaling she picked-up her dribble - and throws a pocket-bounce-pass to the left between Rosy and Buns.

(7:32; 3Q) Abey - after Charisa threw a bounce-pass in traffic - catches the ball, squares herself and shoots from mid-range as a right-handed shooter (with Brianna boxing-out Caylee, Buns - after seeing Abey attempt a jump-shot - boxing-out Abey, and Rosy going to the free-throw line area), . . . ball hits the left side of the Plexiglas backboard, and swished in for 2 points. Giving Abey 11 points on 4-of-8 shooting on the perimeter at 50%.

Moebius Lady Bandits 55, Athens Lady Spartans 32

(7:30; 3Q) Brianna - after the made-shot by Abey - quickly gets the ball and steps inside the baseline, looks to her right and sees Fiona, and inbound-passes to her.

(7:29; 3Q) Fiona, after her teammate Brianna inbounded the ball, looks up ahead seeing an opening of where she's at (left side of the court), and takes off dribbling.

(7:27; 3Q) Fiona, while dribbling and already reached up half-court, sees a quick opening to the left side of the painted area and later seeing her man Daytona. Fiona (using her left hand) quickly dribbles low, does a hop-hesitation move seeing Daytona flat-footed and rose up, and (Fiona) decides to attack-dribble (using her left hand) to the left as Daytona uses her upper-body and quick feet to on-ball defend Fiona.

(7:25; 3Q) Fiona - after seeing and feeling Daytona's on-ball defense - (still uses her left hand) takes one hard dribble, spins to her right off of Daytona and (Fiona) picked up her dribble, quickly glances to her right seeing Abey and later goes up with her two feet, (Fiona) adjusted her shot in mid-air, uses her right hand and floats the ball up at the right side of the backboard, (Fiona) felt contact (*whistle blued*), the ball hits off the backboard, later rolls around the rim's cylinder a little, and the ball went in through the net.

(7:21; 3Q) With that whistle blued by the referee from the left-sideline, Fiona's made-basket will count - giving her 14 points. And the foul will be on Athens' Abey Grant - her 2nd foul of the game and the team's 1st in the 3rd quarter/period. With Fiona's made-basket after she got fouled, she will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play.

Moebius Lady Bandits 57, Athens Lady Spartans 32

Fiona, after knowing she got fouled along with the made-basket, gave high-fives to her teammates for making 'that play.'

Both Athens and Moebius are all starting to lineup for Fiona's possible three-point play from the free-throw line. At the left-outer side of the painted-area is: Abey up top, Brianna in the middle, and Daytona below; at the right-outer side of the painted-area is: Caylee up top and Buns middle; Fiona (of course) at the free-throw line gonna attempt her one free-throw; at the left wing outside the three-point line is Alicia and Carly and at the right wing outside the three-point line is Rosy and Charisa.

The referee, who has the basketball at the sideline underneath the basket, signals to the ten players (with Fiona included in-which she already knows) holding up his (signals a male) right index-finger 'one shot'. The ref - for short - throws a bounce-pass to Fiona. Fiona receives the bounce-pass from the ref and starts her free-throw routine: uses her two hands and spins the ball to her left hand, puts both hands on the ball and takes four dribbles, stops dribbling and looks at the rim for four seconds, brings her shooting-form up as a right-handed shooter close to her face, releases it as Fiona holds up her follow-through, . . . and makes it - hitting nothing but net. Giving Fiona 15 points and completing the three-point play.

Moebius Lady Bandits 58, Athens Lady Spartans 32

(7:21; 3Q) Caylee - after Fiona's made free-throw - grabs the ball and steps inside the baseline underneath the basket, sees her teammate Daytona coming and inbounds it to her.

(7:20; 3Q) Daytona catches the ball, quickly turns forward and sees Fiona - after she made her free-throw - still standing at the free-throw line, but this time getting low having her knees bent and arms out to play full-court on-ball defense on Daytona.

(7:18; 3Q) Daytona, after seeing what Fiona is doing while being aware of the 10-second backcourt violation, (1 second) starts to dribble (with her left hand) going to her left at the left-middle side of the court. (2 seconds) Fiona, after seeing Daytona starts her dribble, follows where Daytona is dribbling by (Fiona) sliding her feet and having her hands out (3 seconds). Daytona, while dribbling with her left hand still, sees Fiona sliding her feet, gets low and (4 seconds) does a hesitation move, (Daytona) takes one hard dribble and uses her right foot to do a step-back move (5 seconds). Daytona sees Fiona didn't bite at the step-back move (6 seconds) looks up and sees her teammate Abey running at the center-circle. (7 seconds) Daytona picks up her dribble and fires the pass to Abey-

(7:11; 3Q) Fiona - after seeing her man Daytona picked-up her dribble - deflects it with her left hand, quickly retrieves the deflected-basketball (getting steal number 4), leans forward and sprint-dribbles (with her left hand) to the basket.

(7:09; 3Q) Fiona, while still dribbling, quickly looks to her left and sees Daytona coming. Fiona - already reaches the painted-area - cuffs the ball with her left dribbling-hand, bumps into Daytona (*whistle blued*) as Daytona falls on her butt then back, (Fiona) lifts off from her right inside-foot, attempts a finger-roll lay-up with her left hand, releases it as the basketball bounces around the rim's cylinder, and goes in.

(7:04; 3Q) With that whistle blued by the referee from the left-baseline, Fiona's made-basket will count again - giving her 17 points. And the foul will be on Athens' Daytona Garreth - her 3rd foul of the game and the team's 2nd in the 3rd quarter/period. With Fiona's made-basket after she got fouled, she will go back to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play once again.

Moebius Lady Bandits 59, Athens Lady Spartans 32

Fiona, after knowing she got fouled along with the made-basket, gave high-fives to her teammates for making 'that play' again.

Both Athens and Moebius are all starting to lineup for Fiona's second possible three-point play from the free-throw line. At the left-outer side of the painted-area is: Abey up top, Brianna in the middle, and Daytona below; at the right-outer side of the painted-area is: Caylee up top and Buns middle; Fiona (of course...again) at the free-throw line gonna attempt her one free-throw; at the left wing outside the three-point line is Alicia and Carly and at the right wing outside the three-point line is Rosy and Charisa.

The referee, who has the basketball at the sideline underneath the basket, signals to the ten players (with Fiona included in-which she already knows) holding up his (signals a male again) right index-finger 'one shot'. The ref - for short - throws a bounce-pass to Fiona. Fiona receives the bounce-pass from the ref and starts her free-throw routine: uses her two hands and spins the ball to her left hand, puts both hands on the ball and takes four dribbles, stops dribbling and looks at the rim for four seconds, brings her shooting-form up as a right-handed shooter close to her face, releases it as Fiona holds up her follow-through, . . . and makes it - hitting nothing but net. Giving Fiona 18 points and completing the three-point play again.

Moebius Lady Bandits 60, Athens Lady Spartans 32

(7:04; 3Q) Abey - after the made free-throw by Fiona - grabs the ball and steps inside the baseline underneath the basket, looks forward and sees her teammate Carly coming, and inbounds the ball to Carly.

(7:03; 3Q) Carly - after Abey inbounded the ball to her - later starts to dribble (with her right hand) up-court and later reached half-court at the right side of the court with Moebius still in their man-to-man defense (with Alicia still guarding her). Carly looks at the right block and sees her teammate Caylee getting post-position by fronting her man Brianna. Carly, who still has the ball dribbling and seeing what Caylee was doing, picks up her dribble and looks at her man Alicia seeing her not biting for the post-entry pass, and (Carly) lobs the pass to Caylee.

(6:58; 3Q) Caylee used her left hand to catch Carly's post-entry pass and later feels Buns' left hand on her back left hip. Caylee later uses her left foot to pivot back and face-up against Buns. Caylee - already into triple-threat position having her knees slightly bent, back slightly low and holding the ball with her two hands at her left hip - uses her right foot and does jab-steps to the right to see will Buns bite at it and get some space. Caylee, after doing some jab-steps, sees Buns kind of bite at the move and also seeing she got some little space. Caylee pulls-up for a shot as a right-handed shooter with Buns using her left hand to contest/block Caylee's shot (and with Brianna boxing-out Abey, Rosy coming to the painted-area, and Buns later boxing-out Caylee), . . . and missed.

(6:55; 3Q) Brianna, while boxing-out Abey, jumps up and grabbed her 9th rebound, and later holds the with her two hands. Standing inside the middle at the painted-area, Brianna looks up-court and sees her teammate Fiona running two or three steps behind Daytona. Brianna uses her strength and two hands to fire the outlet-pass down-court to Fiona. Fiona, while running and looking being her left shoulder, sees her teammate Brianna firing the outlet-pass to her, (Fiona) kept on running and catches it like a wide receiver with her two hands. Fiona, after catching the ball, sees she's close to the basket at the painted-area, quickly looks back at Daytona seeing her two steps behind, already at the basket and jumps up off two feet, holds the ball up with her two hands, and finishes with a basic two-hand dunk. Giving Fiona 20 points.

Moebius Lady Bandits 62, Athens Lady Spartans 32

_Simulate to the End..._

The Moebius Lady Bandits have kept on pushing their lead throughout the game; they have been playing strong man-to-man defense, getting good shots, and played smart basketball. For this game, the Lady Bandits won easily with the score: Moebius 108 to Athens' 71 - blowing them out by thirty-seven points; a complete **murder** isn't it?! As their overall record now reaches 22-10-0. But the Lady Bandits also gave props to the Athens Lady Spartans for coming to play. Sure they got blown-out just by looking at the score **and** their season is completely over, but they came to play and it just turned out they were overly matched against the strong defensive and offensive executed-type team.

For the Lady Bandits, their leading score was Buns with 31 points on 14-25 shooting at 56% and 3-4 from the free-throw line on 75% shooting, along with 12 rebounds (a double-double), 5 blocks, and 2 assists and steals each. The rest of the starters did their job as well - Alicia had 14 points, 9 assists, 4 steals, and 3 rebounds; Fiona had 24 points, 5 rebounds, 4 assists, 3 steals, and 1 block (clearly stuffing the stat-sheet); Rosy also had 14 points but with 7 rebounds, 3 steals, and 1 block; and Brianna had 10 points, 10 rebounds (a double-double), and 2 blocks and assists each. The role players played good to by contributing and knowing their role with four bench-players scored in single-digits: Myra and Alaina with 5, Bella with 3, and Lashana with 2.

_-Inside the Lady Bandits' Locker Room-_

The twelve Lady Bandits walked back into the locker room all congratulating and giving daps to themselves of getting their first state-tournament win. Coach Regina later walks inside the girls locker room (with Coach Snively outside the locker room since he's a male) and tells her players to gather around.

The twelve players did as told from their coach as Coach Regina will now speak. "Now ladies, good job on today's game. Everyone did their job by knowing what to do. Give yourselves a hand."

The twelve players all applauded to themselves of their win.

Coach Regina continues, "Now listen up... We may have won our first state-tournament game, but WE have a LONG WAY to go. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," the twelve Lady Bandits said.

Coach Regina nods. "Good... Bring it in."

Coach Regina and the Lady Bandits all put their hands up. Coach Regina speaks, "'Bandits' on three. One, two, three..."

"BANDITS," the players said.

The Lady Bandits all took off their Adidas-branded uniforms and puts them in in the middle of the room, as the girls went on to continue packing and double-checking their stuff.

At the locker of Fiona Darcell, she is currently packing and double-checking her belongings with her small Nike cardinal red duffle bag. _'Watch out and here I come Amy,'_ she thought to herself. _'I want my rematch against YOU and your team.'_

To think and say to yourself _"What is Fiona talking about?" _Well lets put it like this basketball-wise: the Moebius Lady Bandits and the Knothole Lady Warriors all played against each other in the 2014 Region 6-A Championship Game at Knothole Village High School, in-which Knothole was hosting the region tournament and championship game there. That game went down to the wire and it ended with a game-winning shot by freshman Amy Rose. Fiona played that game **and** was on the court when 'that happened'. What Fiona was also kind of pissed off (yes, **kind of pissed off**) was Amy was getting more recognition as a starting freshman ON the varsity team.

So what about Fiona, you may say? Well, Fiona is a freshman, a starter on the varsity roster (unlike her teammate Lela AS a freshman as well, but that's a different story), and was getting **little recognition** of her game around the Atlanta area and the state of Georgia. But don't get it twisted, Fiona likes Amy's game for sure. But as a serious hooper she is, she wants to kill her mentally (in basketball-term).

So from what Fiona is saying, she wants her revenge on Amy and the Knothole Lady Warriors. Since she knows Knothole is in the 2014 Class A Public Girls State Basketball Tournament, Fiona doesn't even care if she and her team is in the first round (like this one), second round (Elite 8), third round (Final 4), or in the championship game facing Knothole; she wants her revenge against Knothole and her rival - Amy Rose.

The twelve Lady Bandits all walked out of the locker room and headed home. Coach Snively, after seeing all of the girls walking out of the locker room, walks inside the girls locker room, grabs the sweaty-or-not-sweaty uniforms and puts them in a big carrying bag so he can wash them for future games to come.

**End of Chapter 21**

* * *

><p><strong>And there is Chapter 21 of this story, folks.<strong>

**Now you probably know why Moebius is Knothole's rival and such-and-such. But be on the look-out for the upcoming-chapter of the boys' Moebius Bandits.**

**Now for the name meaning...**

**Actually...no. I won't do a name meaning for Alicia's dad Maxx Eadweald (who is Evil/Anti-King Max). You'll find that out from Basketball Upbringings (the side-story of this one). Sorry to spoil the moment.**

**Leave a review and/or Private Message (PM) of how this chapter went. Until then, see ya later on the next chapter of Moebius Highs' boys basketball team, the Moebius Bandits. **

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: Leave a comment as well (if you want) of how my writing is going AND if I'm entertaining you. And (not to be mean) if you're gonna leave a negative remark of making this chapter and the upcoming chapter on Moebius' boys and girls basketball team, I'll just go on ahead and delete it. No argument attended, just me deleting it.**


	22. Moebius Bandits: First Round

**(A/N: Feel free to skip this intro if you want because this intro is from the previous chapter (Chapter 21).)**

Moebius High School, home of the Bandits/Lady Bandits, **and** the school both Knothole High's boys and girls basketball team played against in the Region 6-A Championship Game and (Knothole) later won by all game-winning made baskets. Moebius High is located in the westside of Atlanta, Georgia. Their rival school - as already mentioned - is Knothole Village High School (A.K.A. Knothole High School). These two high schools go back since their inception on Monday, August 6, 1984 - the date the two high schools both opened its doors to new staff members, teachers, and students.

Moebuis High is just like any other normal high school that focuses on special things: having the right teachers and staffs, making sure their students do good, and see the students graduate to move on with their lives. Moebius High has some sports as well: baseball and softball, American football, soccer (A.K.A. international football), basketball, tennis, cross country, track & field, gymnastics, cheerleading (though some girls would/will say it **is** a sport), volleyball, golf, lacrosse, and wrestling. Moebius High also has some non-sport clubs that has some students sign-up to and later join, just like any other high school will do. And just like it's rival Knothole, it is also one of the best academic **and** athletic schools in the state of Georgia - ranking in the top 20 in academics with ninety-one percent (91%) of the students graduating high school (and that is good since education is more important), and top 15 in athletics with American football having 8 state championships, baseball and softball both having 5 state championships together, and basketball with 12 state championships (6 each from both the girls and boys).

And with those 12 basketball state championships Moebius High won, it is **also** a basketball-powerhouse high school in the state of Georgia.

But enough with the accolades Moebius High School has, lets talk about Moebius High's view of the school. Lets start off with the view of Moebius High School: the school is located at an nice-living urban area, it has five storied-buildings all built-in together by each separate 9-to-12 grade-level floors numbered 100 to 400, it has two gymnasiums for the Junior Varsity basketball and volleyball team, and for the Varsity basketball and volleyball team, it has a football field with a 8,000-seated capacity with four long-poled stadium-lights along with a track-and-field attachment to the stadium as it's named _Bandit __Field_; and last but not least, it has a baseball stadium with a 500-seated capacity with (also) four long-poled stadium-lights.

For it's school-population, it has over 1,000 students in region 6-A. And for it's school colors, it is burnt orange (primary color), black (secondary color), smoke grey (alternative color), and white (second alternative color).

Now onto the main topic...basketball.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN: Also, after this chapter is over read the author's note for an new-story update I'm planning on doing.)**

**Chapter 22**

**Moebius Bandits: First Round**

Monday, February 24, 2014

_-Inside Moebius' Junior Varsity Gymnasium: Boys' Practice Session (5:30 PM)-_

The twelve-player male varsity high school basketball team called "Moebius Bandits" are all having practice inside their Junior Varsity gymnasium since they couldn't practice inside their Varsity gym because of a state-tournament game taking place for the girls; but the boy's practice is a walk-through because they have to get ready for their first-ever playoff game tomorrow.

After the team were finish shooting their 30 free-throws, the Bandits all huddle at the center-circle where ten-year male head coach, Coach Ivo Kintobor, and third-year male assistant head coach, Coach Slueth Cassidy, are at. Coach Ivo - of what he goes by - is 6 feet and 1 inch tall with light Caucasian skin who is 48 years old, has coral grey-colored eyes with ray-ban black colored glasses, red mustache, and has no hair meaning he's bald; he's currently wearing a black XL T-Shirt, grey jogging pants, and black Nike running shoes. Coach Slueth - of what he goes by - is 6 feet tall with dark brown skin who's 31 years of age, has no hair signaling he's bald, and blue eyes; he's currently wearing a smoke grey Nike large-size long-sleeve shirt, black baggy jogging pants, and black Nike Air Max sneakers.

Coach Ivo speaks to his players, "Now fellas... I'm pretty sure you all get the idea of what we all are in in this situation... But me as a head coach, I'm suppose to preach about it, am I?... For the ones who played last year and for the ones who knew the story from last year as well, last season ...we were knocked off in the third round of the Elite 8. Third round ...of the Elite 8. For those who were on that roster last year, you all felt that heartbreaking moment, am I right?"

Simian (sophomore last year as a starter), Denzel (junior last year as a reserve), Dawayne (junior last year as a late pick-up from the JV team), and Jay (junior last year as a reserve) were the remaining varsity players from last season; Alex (sophomore last year), Jeffrey (sophomore last year), Miles (sophomore last year), and O'Knux (freshman last year) were Junior Varsity players last year, so they already know what happened; Hawk (freshman last year), Lightning (freshman last year), and Bark (freshman last year) did not play basketball for Moebius; and Scourge was in middle school, so that's already out of the argument.

Coach Ivo continues, "But for now, all of that is in the past. Last year ...was year. This is a new season with some returning players ...and some new players. When tomorrow comes for school AND game day, I want you guys to: stay out of trouble and don't start no drama. Just come tomorrow with a positive attitude. If one of you had to go somewhere, make sure you guys get a pass from your teachers. If one of you get in trouble with me knowin' it from one of our staff members, I will decide what your punishment will be. I don't care - I repeat: I don't CARE - if you're a starter or a reserve... Think I'm lyin', watch me... You boys can all go home now. See y'all tomorrow."

The twelve Bandits all departed and starts to exit out of the gym. They later reached inside their locker room and start to pack up their belongings. Also Coach Ivo has a point, the twelve Bandits must come tomorrow with a positive attitude and don't start any drama whether in school or game day.

* * *

><p><em>The Next Day...<em>

Tuesday, February 25, 2014

_-At Moebius High: Game Day (6:15 PM)-_

Monday came as the twelve Bandits all arrived to Moebius High School. As what Coach Ivo instructed, the twelve Bandits have not gotten into trouble. They went to their classes and did what their teachers instructed. After the last school bell rang, the team went to the cafeteria where the lunch servers fed them spaghetti, along with garlic bread, water and Gatorade flavored sports drinks - the same pre-game meal the Moebius Lady Bandits' girls basketball team ate. After the guys were finished eating, they went to the gym and start to get their shots in to find their early shooting stroke before their game would start.

And just like yesterday for the girls, this is also the final home game of the season for the Moebius Bandits because - if they keep their season alive - throughout the post-season in the 2014 Georgia High School Association (GHSA) Class A Public State Basketball Tournament, their games will be played on the road: first two rounds (with this one included) with a school having a higher-seed in its own region hosting, the semi-final round (A.K.A. Final Four) will be taking place at Tiger Arena of Savannah State University at Savannah, Georgia; and at Macon, Georgia where it will host the championship game.

And with this being the final home game for both the girls and boys basketball team, Senior Night will be taken place before tip-off will start the game.

_-Inside the Boys' Locker Room-_

Inside the boys' locker room, the Bandits are all getting ready for their first state tournament game against the Bulldogs of Lanier County High School (A.K.A. Lanier Co. for short) from Lakeland, Georgia. Each of the guys are putting on their basketball gear, their white Air Jordan-branded home uniforms and medium-top Air Jordan SuperFly 2 basketball sneakers colored black and orange, and their black and orange-trim Air Jordan warm-up jacket.

Lets know the info of the Moebius Bandits' basketball team. Starting with the two coaches...

**Coach Ivo Kintobor** is a 48-year-old man as the head basketball coach for the boys basketball team. Coach Ivo - again, of what he goes by - is a ten-year head coach for the boys' basketball team and a twelve-year staff member as an athletic director for all sports for Moebius High School. Throughout his ten-year run as a high school basketball coach in Moebius High, he has made every basketball state tournament appearance with a win-loss-overtime draw record of 234-71-3 with a winning percentage of .784%; impressive huh? For his coaching philosophy, he is a calm, no-nonsense coach who will get on each and every player's butts - from the starters to the bench - to make them better by doing the right thing. With Coach Ivo being calm and having a no-nonsense type of attitude, he can make his players feel good to themselves of what they need to do both on and off the court by doing the right thing; but can also get into the player's skin to get them to do something.

And with his last name titled 'Kintobor', he is the uncle of basketball's Knothole Lady Warriors player, sophomore Hope Kintobor - making Coach Ivo, Hope's niece. Plus he is also related to Lady Bandits assistant coach, Colin 'Snively' Kintobor, Jr.

**Coach Sleuth Cassidy** is a 31-year-old man as the head assistant coach for the boys basketball team. Coach Sleuth - again, of what he goes by - is a third-year head assistant coach for basketball and a fifth-year staff member as an Physical Education (P.E.) teacher for Moebius High School. Just like Coach Ivo as an assistant coach, he is a calm, no-nonsense coach who will get on each and every player's butts - from the starters to the bench - to make them better by doing the right thing. With Coach Sleuth being calm and having a no-nonsense type of attitude, he can make his players feel good to themselves of what they need to do both on and off the court by doing the right thing; but unlike Coach Ivo, he sometimes can get into a player's skin to do something. What Coach Sleuth does as an assistant coach is call out and talk about every game plan, keep up with player's stats, team stats and fouls.

Now lets get to the info of the players of the Moebius Bandits...

**Scourge Nevil** is a 6'4" freshman as a (of course) first-year varsity player starting at Point Guard wearing number 1. For his playing-style, he's a smart, all-around, talented basketball player who can create plays, score when he can, play defense, and make hustle effort plays. For his talent on offense and defense, lets just say - for a freshman - he's the exact basketball-doppelganger of **Sonic Drummond**: an exceptional ball-handler who can create his own shot or can make his defender look silly, can make an immediate impact on defense, make an effort hustle play, and can selfishly (in a good way) take over a game when called upon. For his athleticism, his is also like Sonic's athleticism: a freakish athlete who can make flashy aggressive dunks and a fast runner with exceptional speed and quickness (and with the God-given super sonic speed he has). Scourge, as a former Junior Varsity (JV) player, was invited to the varsity roster after week 2 of their basketball practice, and later ending up becoming a starter. You know what people say: _"Hard work, pays off."_ And that's what Scourge did as a freshman. Scourge's physical appearance has light brown skin, has spiky dreadlocks colored green, and blue eyes. The basketball-gear Scourge is currently wearing is: two paired McDavid sleeved knee pads colored black, black headband with the Air Jordan logo colored white (for his hair), and black crew socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for Scourge's stats as a starter, he is averaging: 17.3 points, 7.3 assists (which leads the team), 4.0 rebounds, 2.1 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 3.0 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 45% from the perimeter, 31% from three-point range, and 82% from the free-throw line.

**Miles Higgins** is a 6'3" junior as a first-year varsity player starting at Shooting Guard wearing number 10. For his playing-style, he's a smart, all-around basketball player who can fundamentally do almost every thing: can exceptionally handle the ball, score as a shot-creator or when open, play defense on the ball and off the ball getting that trait as a Strong Safety (SS) in American football (the sport he also plays), can pass, and can go to the post and score. And for being a smart fundamentally-sounded basketball player, he can do triple-treat moves to get some space. For his athleticism, he's a good athlete who can do basic dunks and has the quickness to run and guard his man on defense. And with Miles being a smart player, just like Moebius Lady Bandits' Point Guard Alicia Diandra he can respectively tell his teammates what to do and where to go by doing 'this' and doing 'that'. For a junior with leadership skills, Coach Ivo - from the first day of their basketball practice - made Miles team captain. Miles was a two-year JV player and one-year Freshman-team player for his freshman and sophomore year, now this is his first year as a starting varsity player as a Shooting Guard. Miles' physical appearance has light brown skin, short natural-cut curly hair colored yellow-orange, and light blue eyes. The basketball-gear Miles is currently wearing is: paired McDavid sleeved knee pads colored black, and white crew socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for Miles' stats as a starter, he is averaging: 20.1 points (which leads the team), 6.3 rebounds, 4.7 assists, 1.4 steals, 0.8 blocks, and with a 2.4 assists-to-turnover ratio; while also shooting 49% from the perimeter, 33% from three-point range, and 84% from the free-throw line.

**Radite 'Predator Hawk/Hawk' Hawkins** is a 6'3" sophomore as a first-year varsity player starting at Small Forward wearing number 5. For his playing-style, he's a hustle, offensive-skilled, defensive-minded player who makes hustle plays and does the most damage on defense more than he does on offense. For his offense as a skilled player, he can handle the ball but is not much of a scoring threat as a shot-creator (but can **do it** when called upon), he's more of a slasher and cutter who can move without the ball, and can spot-up and shoot the 3-ball from three-point range. His defense is what he does the most damage and takes pride in it: make hustle plays by going after loose balls and doing the little things, a feisty predator on the ball when face-guarding the ball-handler or when out of nowhere picking-off a pass and help-out on defense by rotating, getting that trait as a Full Safety and Corner Back in American football on defense (the sport he also plays); and with him being a 'predator' on defense, he was giving the nickname "Predator Hawk," for his predator-like attitude and awareness by limiting his opponent's abilities on defense and using his last name, Hawkins, as a short-surname for Hawk, equaling those two words together as: Predator Hawk. Incredible huh? For his athleticism with a football-background, Hawk is a explosive athlete with the speed and quickness, a good leaper who can finish strong attempting dunks or lay-ups through traffic, and has the strength to enhance contact by using his upper body and legs to finish strong in traffic. Predator Hawk did not play basketball in his freshman year because he was more into football, the reason he decided to play basketball because before football season was almost over (and with the team almost having the chance to make the playoffs, but failed), Coach Ivo was (and is) a defensive coordinator and a defensive backs coach for the football team and, for two years watching Hawk on defense, was surprise of his awareness of how he does man coverage, cover defense, and having good footwork, again, as a Full Safety and Corner Back all on defense. Hawk, who's more of a football player, does play basketball occasionally because he's an athlete who can play multiple sports when wanted to (except football). So after football season was over, Coach Ivo had a conversation with Predator Hawk for him having an opportunity to play basketball because of his defense. Hawk, knowing Coach Ivo is a varsity basketball coach and having a little bit of a basketball-background in him, agrees to give it a shot and has later became a starter at the Small Forward-position because of his predator-like attitude and awareness on defense. Hawk's physical appearance has peach Caucasian skin, short spiky hair colored royal blue, and blue eyes. The basketball-gear Hawk is currently wearing is: a grey-and-white McDavid no-sleeved rib-shoulder-and-lower back padded vest he wears underneath his jersey, Nike Pro Combat three-quarter (3/4) pants with outer built-in knee pads, thigh pads, tailbone pad and hip pads he wears underneath his shorts, and white crew socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for Predator Hawk's stats as a starter, he is averaging: 12.3 points, 6.3 rebounds, 3.3 assists, 2.7 steals (which leads the team), 1.3 blocks, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 52% on the perimeter, 42% from three-point range, and 77% from the free-throw line.

**Jeffery St. Croix** is a 6'3" junior as a first-year varsity player starting at Power Forward wearing number 24. For his playing-style, he's a Hybrid/Combo Forward who is an offensive-skilled basketball player who can handle the ball, rebound, post-up at the block with post-moves, and can go out to the perimeter to shoot from mid-range or (sometimes) at the three-point area. For his offense as a Hybrid/Combo Forward, he can play either forward position (Small Forward or Power Forward), can handle the ball as an average ball-handler to create a shot for himself off the dribble if he wants to, can post-up occasionally (since he **is** a Hybrid/Combo Forward) because most of the time he sets picks to either roll to the basket or pop out to the perimeter to knockdown some shots, including from three-point range at times. For his defense, he's more of a help-defender but can make hustle-plays while on defense as well: by blocking shots or taking charges. For his athleticism, Jeffery is a good athlete who has the quickness to run the floor, can do basic dunks, and has the strength to finish in traffic. Jeffery did not play basketball in his freshman year for Moebius because he was living in Australia, his home-continent (or "country" to some people) and the place where he played basketball; a year later came by and Jeffery came to the U.S. (A.K.A. United States/United States of America) during the summertime and, after already knowing the age of students going to school in the U.S., was going to be a sophomore because of his age at 15 (he's now 17 years old), so he decided to go to Moebius because of the westside-area of Atlanta he lives in and where the high school is located at as well. In Jeffery's sophomore year for Moebius, he played on the Junior Varsity basketball team and was very productive as both a starter and a 6th-man role player with the same playing-style, and within a year later to his junior year he became a starter at Power Forward. Jeffery's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with an Australian heritage and accent (of course), short spiky hair separately colored black and white, and blue eyes. The basketball-gear Jeffery is currently wearing is just white crew socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for Jeffery's stats as a starter, he is averaging: 11.3 points, 7.3 rebounds, 3.0 assists, 1.5 blocks, 1.1 steals, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 56% on the perimeter, 32% from three-point range, and 72% from the free-throw line.

**Simon Simian** (who will go by either his first name or last name) is a 6'5" junior as a second-year varsity player starting at Center wearing number 50. For his playing-style, he's a blue-collar player as a physical specimen who likes contact and likes to initiate it on defense, getting that trait as a 250-pound heavily muscle-built football player as an Offensive Tackle (OT; who pass/run blocks) on offense and as a Defensive Tackle (DT) on defense. For his offense, Simon is not really much of an offensive-threat who can post-up and score - but he'll shoot inside the perimeter, and can score if having a mismatch on a smaller player or on a non-defensive player, or when wide open inside the painted-area. For his defense, Simian is the anchor: seeing where an offensive-player is moving/cutting, seeing the pick-&-roll/pop play coming by telling his teammate(s) where the pick/screen is at, and uses his upper body to initiate contact by draining the opponents stamina and (can sometimes) getting into the offensive-player's head with frustration because of his physical-style of play. For his athleticism with a football-background, Simon has quick feet where he can, at times, defend a guard or small forward, or his man by his (Power Forward or Center) position, can easily run the floor, and (as already mentioned) has the strength to use his body to absorb contact; plus he can also do basic slam-dunks. Simon had also played basketball in his freshman year playing on both the Junior Varsity team and Freshman team (in his freshman year only); for his sophomore year playing varsity basketball, he was a role player with the same playing-style and has now became a starter at the Center-position because Coach Ivo sees what he needs at center. Simon's physical appearance has brown skin, black short-cut hair in natural waves, and blue eyes. The basketball-gear Simian is currently wearing is: white 2XL (because of his size) short-sleeved sweat-resistant shirt he wears underneath his top-jersey, Nike Pro Combat tight compression shorts with outer-built-in thigh pads, hip pads and tailbone pads he wears underneath his shorts, paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored white, white headband with the black-colored Air Jordan logo, and white tube socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for Simon's stats as a starter, he is averaging: 10.3 points, 9.3 rebounds (which leads the team), 2.0 assists, 2.0 blocks (which leads the team), 1.1 steal(s), and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 56% on the perimeter, 0% from three-point range (because he's not a three-point threat), and 68% from the free-throw line.

**Averey "Bark" Barkley** is a 6'4" sophomore as a first-year varsity player who can play Power Forward and/or Center wearing number 45. For his playing-style, it's almost the same as Simian's: a blue-collar player as a physical specimen who likes contact and like to initiate it on defense, getting that trait as a 250-pound heavily built football player; but what's different separating Bark (what he goes by the most) from Simon is, Bark is an Offensive Tackle (OT; who pass/run blocks) only in football (but that's a different story) and Bark has that laid-back demeanor with him always being quiet and doesn't really talk much. But with that laid-back demeanor he has, he will not shy away when it comes to action - whether in football, basketball or something else, he's always ready. For his offense, Bark is not really much of an offensive-threat who can post-up and score - but he'll shoot inside the perimeter, but can score if having a mismatch on a smaller player or on a non-defensive player, or when wide open inside the painted-area. For his defense, Bark is the assistant-anchor: seeing where an offensive-player is moving/cutting, seeing the pick-&-roll/pop play coming by telling his teammate(s) where the pick/screen is at, and uses his upper body to initiate contact by draining the opponents stamina and (can sometimes) getting into the offensive-player's head with frustration because of his physical-style of play. For his athleticism with a football-background, Bark has quick feet where he can, at times, defend a guard or small forward, or his man by his (Power Forward or Center) position, can easily run the floor, and (as already mentioned) has tremendous strength to use his body to initiate and absorb contact; the downside of his athleticism is that he can't dunk, but it doesn't bother him. Bark did not played basketball in his freshman year because he was into football; for his sophomore year he started playing basketball on the Junior Varsity team as a role player with the same playing-style and was later called-up from Coach Ivo to be on the varsity team because Coach Ivo sees what he also needs at center incase Simon, who plays the same position Bark plays, gets tired. Bark's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, yellow/blond hair that stops below his neck, and red eyes. The basketball-gear Bark is currently wearing is: white 2XL (because of his size) short-sleeved sweat-resistant shirt he wears underneath his top-jersey, Nike Pro Combat tight compression shorts with outer-built-in thigh pads, hip pads and tailbone pads he wears underneath his shorts, plain-white headband he wears over his forehead for his short, and white tube socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for Bark's stats as a late-reserve, he is averaging: 7.3 points, 6.3 rebounds, 1.0 assist(s), 1.1 block(s) (which leads the team), 1.1 steal(s), and with a 0.7 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 54% on the perimeter, 0% from three-point range (because he's not a three-point threat), and 67% from the free-throw line.

**(A/N: "****Wait? You're gonna make Bark talk ...a little?" Yes, I will make Bark talk ...a little. And this character is Bark the Polar Bear nonetheless.)**

**Garvey O'Nux** is a 6'1" junior as a first-year varsity player playing guard wearing number 10. For his playing-style, O'Nux (what he goes by the most) is a Combo Guard who can score as an offensive juggernaut, and a good defender around the perimeter. For his offense, O'Nux is a shot-creator who can put the ball in the basket and can also make plays as well by passing the ball - something the team needs for a player coming off the bench. For his defense, O'Nux is a good defender around the perimeter but is more of a help-defender than a pesky on-ball defender who can pickpocket a ball-handler's cookies (A.K.A. "handles"). For his athleticism with a football-background, he's a physical player with tremendous strength who can take contact and score through traffic, has quick feet to guard a ball-handler, and is a good leaper who can make aggressive-finishing dunks; and with a football-background, O'Nux is a 190-pound Running Back (RB) with a thick muscle-built body who can take any hit when blocking or running the ball - as that translates to basketball by initiating and absorbing contact. O'Nux played basketball in his freshman year on the Freshman team and in his sophomore year on the junior varsity basketball team as well with the same playing-style, now as a junior this is his first year as varsity basketball player coming off the bench being very productive. O'Nux's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin with an Irish heritage and accent (because he's from Ireland and he played rugby football there as well - which is why he plays Running Back for Moebius' football team), hair colored red in dreadlocks (that's currently tied into a ponytail) that stops below his shoulders, and has blue eyes. The basketball-gear O'Nux is currently wearing is: white no-sleeved compression tight shirt, compression tight shorts, and white crew socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for O'Nux's stats as a reserve, he is averaging: 13.3 points, 3.3 assists, 2.0 rebounds, 1.0 steal(s), 0.5 blocks, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 44% on the perimeter, 32% from three-point range, and 82% from the free-throw line. **(A/N: This character is O'Nux the Echidna, A.K.A. Anti Knuckles, the Mobius Counterpart of Knuckles the Echidna.)**

**Lightning Barak** is a 6'2" sophomore as a first-year varsity player as a Swingman wearing number 33. For his playing-style, Lightning is a fundamental, versatile player that plays defense and can score when having the chance playing guard or small forward. For his offense, Lightning is not much of a shot-creator off the dribble - even though he **can** do it, he's more of a slasher cutting to the basket and likes to move around by coming off of screens and shoots when opened. For his defense, is what he does the most damage by knowledge: fundamental on-ball defender and a help-out defender by rotating. For his athleticism with a football background, he's a explosive athlete with tremendous speed and quickness (and with God-given lightning speed) and can explode off one foot or two feet to make an aggressive dunk or finish in traffic; and with a football background, Lightning is a 180-pound Wide Receiver (WR) on offense with a thin muscle-built body frame who can take any hit when catching then tucking the ball - as that translates to basketball by initiating and absorbing contact. Lightning did not play basketball for Moebius in his freshman year because he was living in Auburn, Alabama, now he's playing basketball for Moebius as a first-year varsity player as a sophomore. Lightning's physical appearance has light brown skin, black very-short spiky hair, and light blue eyes. The basketball-gear Lightning is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks for his Jordan-branded basketball shoes. And for Lightning's stats as a reserve, he is averaging: 6.3 points, 1.3 assists, 0.7 rebounds, 1.3 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 50% on the perimeter, 48% from three-point range, and 89% from the free-throw line (which leads the team). **(A/N: This character is Lightning Lynx.)**

**Denzel Sidero** is a 6'2" senior as a two-year varsity player as a Hybrid/Combo Forward playing Small Forward and Power Forward wearing number 15. For his playing style as a Hybrid/Combo Forward, he's an average ball-handler who can dribble the ball but can't make a strong dribble-move to create something for herself; but she can play defense with effort, and can shoot the ball from the perimeter. For his offense, he'll score if he has the chance to score when setting picks and later rolling to the basket or popping out to shoot at the perimeter, or when he is open by spotting up since he's not really much of a shot creator for an average ball-handler. For his defense, it's all about effort and knowledge for Denzel: playing on-ball defense, rotate where his man and the ball is going, and rotate to make an effort defensive play - contest a shot, block a shot, or take a charge. For his athleticism, he's an average athlete who can attempt basic dunks, but for an average athlete he uses his quickness to guard an offensive-player from Point Guard to Small Forward (meaning he can guard multiple positions) - something special a team needs from a player like Denzel. Denzel spent his first three years (freshman, sophomore, and junior) as a JV player while also playing on the Freshman team - only in his freshman year - and varsity team in his junior year; now he's a two-year varsity player as a reserve. Denzel's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, black very-short spiky hair, and has brown eyes. The basketball-gear Denzel is currently wearing is: two paired McDavid shin pads on his lower legs, and black crew socks for his Jordan-branded basketball sneakers. And for Denzel's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 8.3 points, 2.3 rebounds, 1.5 rebounds, 0.9 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 0.8 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 48% on the perimeter, 25% from three-point range (because he doesn't attempt nor make many threes), and 74% from the free-throw line.

**Dawayne Forster** is a 6'0" junior as a two-year varsity player playing Point Guard wearing number 21. For his playing style, he's a skilled, pass-first Point Guard who is always looking to pass by making his teammates feel good. For his offense being skilled and always looking to pass, Dawayne looks to set-up his teammates if needed to, move the ball around, and/or finding an open man; and for being a skilled offensive player, he can handle the ball to create a move for himself and can drive to the basket, but his main weakness is his shooting ability; Dawayne isn't a consistent shooter around the perimeter, and for a junior it's probably gonna be a headache to players and coaches when not hitting some shots. For his defense, he's more of a on-ball defender and rotational-defender - something a team needs for a player like Dawayne, especially at the point guard position. For his athleticism, he's a good athlete who can make basic dunks and a quick runner for a guard. Dawayne, from the start of Moebius' training camp, was going to be a starter on the varsity team **at** Point Guard but Scourge, for a freshman, took the starting-job; he was surprised at first when Coach Ivo announced the starting lineups, but for a junior he didn't complain nor argue to coach about it - he just let it slide and continue to play as a back-up Point Guard to Scourge. Dawayne's physical appearance has light Caucasian skin, brown short-cut hair, and light brown eyes. The basketball-gear Dawayne is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks for his Jordan-branded basketball sneakers. And for Dawayne's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 4.7 points, 2.3 assists, 1.0 rebound(s), 1.3 steals, 0.5 blocks, and with a 2.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 51% on the perimeter, 34% from three-point range, and 86% from the free-throw line.

**Jay Holland** is a 5'10" sophomore as a first-year varsity player as a Combo Guard playing Point Guard and/or Shooting Guard wearing number 30. For his playing style as a Combo Guard, he's a offensive juggernaut who can score and just knows how to play. For his talent as an offense juggernaut, she can create a shot off the dribble, can catch and shoot quickly, and can come off screens when open. For his defense, he's more of a help-defender instead of being a pesky on-ball defender. But one thing Jay does have in his arsenal is he just **knows how to play the game**, and that's what every team needs from a player. And with Jay using his basketball-knowledge, he's not an explosive athlete who can jump the highest and can't run the fastest, he just uses his skills and knowledge. Jay spent last season (which was his freshman year) as both on the JV team and Freshman team, now this is his first year as a varsity reserve-caliber player. Jay's physical appearance has light brown skin, black hair that's cut into a fade, and has dark brown eyes. The basketball-gear Jay is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks for his Jordan-branded basketball sneakers. And for LaShana's stats as a reserve, she is averaging: 11.3 points, 3.3 assists, 2.0 rebounds, 1.0 steal(s), 0.5 blocks, and with a 1.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 44% on the perimeter, 32% from three-point range, and 82% from the free-throw line.

**Alex Karsen** is a 6'3" senior as a second-year varsity player playing Center and/or Power Forward wearing number 34. For his playing style, he's a talented, all-around big who can score on the block and make shots inside/outside the perimeter, and can make an impact on defense. For his offense, he can score down the block but usually does damage around the perimeter inside and outside at three-point range when a play is set or when a pick-'n-pop occurs. For his defense, all Alex does is make an impact by contesting shots inside the perimeter since he's not much of a shot-blocker, and take charges. For his athleticism, he's an okay athlete who can make who can make basic finishing dunks, but can run the floor. Alex spent the last three seasons (freshman, sophomore, and junior) as both a JV player and playing for the Freshman basketball team - only in his freshman year, and the varsity team in his junior year, now this is her first year playing varsity basketball. Alex's physical appearance has light brown skin, navy blue-colored short-cut spiky hair, and brown eyes. The basketball-gear Alex is currently wearing is: black tight compression shorts and black tube socks for his Jordan-branded basketball sneakers. And for Alex's stats as a reserve, he is averaging: 4.3 points, 2.3 rebounds, 0.6 assists, 0.5 blocks, 0.2 steals, and with a 0.3 assists-to-turnover ratio; while shooting 56% on the perimeter, 30% from three-point range (because he's not much of a three-point threat - even though he'll take it), and 67% from the free-throw line.

The Moebius Bandits' overall record is 22-9-0. By looking at this team, they are a talented, physical, defensive-minded basketball team where twelve players - from starters to the bench - will step their game up by playing defense first as that will translate it on offense by getting good shots off set-plays, pick-'n-roll/pop, or isolation at times. For it's physical style of play, four members on the team played (American) football, and with football as a physical, violent, contact sport that's how the four members play by using their bodies to initiate contact on the offensive-player on defense; and from that Region 6-A Championship Game against their rival Knothole (in-which Knothole won), it was a slight-heated, physical game the last time they played. What they like to do the most is **move the ball** where all five players on the court share the ball by setting screens and moving without the ball by set-plays or just setting screens when called, period. Interns of isolation going one-on-one, that only happens when having a mismatch, getting the last shot of the quarter or game, or just do it when given the chance, period - but that's okay **if** it works.

After the guys finished putting on their Jordan-branded uniforms, warm-up jacket and basketball shoes, and their basketball gear, they each start to stretch their muscles to get loose by some listening to their music.

Thirty seconds later, Coach Ivo walks inside the boys' locker room wearing his coaching attire: tucked-in black short-sleeved polo shirt, tan-colored khaki regular dress pants, and black dress shoes. Coach Slueth later walked inside the boys' locker room also wearing his coaching attire: tucked-in smoke grey long-sleeved white button-up collar shirt, tan-colored loose-fit cargo jeans, and brown dress shoes.

"Okay fellas bring it in," Coach Ivo said.

The twelve Bandits all stopped what they were doing as they all sat on the bench.

Coach Ivo speaks, "Now... everybody in this room all understand what we're here in for. Am I right?"

The twelve Bandits all answered 'yes'.

Coach Regina nods and speaks, "Good... Now, unlike me and Coach Sleuth, all of you guys in this room know what all of this is about - playing in this state tournament and to win that state championship. We have a packed-house audience here in our gymnasium for our first state tournament game of this post-season. And twelve of you guys must put on a show, by PLAYING the right way. The team that we're facing, are just in our way and their mentality is that they want to BEAT YOU; and all of you guys should know that because THEY ARE A HARD WORKING TEAM. By the time we step out onto that court, ...HERE in our home-court, WIN AND SACRIFICE by any means necessary. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," the twelve Bandits said.

Coach Ivo nods and spoke, "Are y'all sure?"

"YES SIR," the Bandits loudly answered.

Coach Ivo nods his head. "Lets go," he said.

Scourge, Miles and Hawk each grabbed a Spalding TF-1000 Legacy Microfiber Indoor Basketball, the ball they play with, to shoot-around with along with their teammates.

"Also," Coach Ivo shouted. "For those two seniors, Alex and Denzel, head to the area of when Senior Night begins."

They exited from their locker room and walked all the way to the double-doors where, as usual for them as a team, they will come out as a team when the opposing team, which is Lanier County High, comes out first then an instrumental song comes on.

But that is gonna be put on hold for now as Moebius' Senior Night will be taking place for Alex, Denzel, and Moebius Lady Bandits' Myra.

_After Senior Night..._

**(A/N: I wasn't thinking about doing senior night for Moebius. Sorry to those folks who was interested in it.)**

After senior night was over, Alex and Denzel jogged back into the double-doors where, again, they will come out as a team when the Lanier County Bulldogs comes out first, then Moebius will when an instrumental song, or song period, comes on.

Ten seconds later, the Lanier County Bulldogs all came out as a team with twelve players on the team. As the Bulldogs starts out with six players running from sideline to the half-court line, and six other players (totaling 12) running from baseline, to sideline, and half-court line. The twelve Bulldogs each gave daps to each other as they went on to do 6 (slight) suicide-running drills from baseline to the half-court line. The Lanier County Bulldogs' basketball team uniforms are sponsored by no one, but their team colors are red and black; and the basketballs they play with are the Wilson Evolution Basketball. And the road jerseys the Lanier County Bulldogs are wearing are colored red with white sided-stripes, with the team name titled 'Lanier' colored white and the jersey number colored white as well.

Ten more seconds later, an instrumental rap song called 'Get Buck' by Young Buck came on as the twelve Bandits all jogged out to their home floor and do their pre-game routines the home crowd all applauded of their appearance.

Thirty second ticked down from Moebius High's electronic scoreboard as Lanier County and Moebius all jogged to their benches as the starting five took off their warm-up jackets and tosses them behind their 18-seated bench, and the reserves standing up at evened sides.

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK!**

Moebius High's scoreboard horn buzzed as Mr. Maxx Eadweald, Moebius High's principle, finished the GHSA Sportsmanship Statement and will now announced the starting lineups for both teams.

_"Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the 2014 Class A Public Boys State Basketball Tournament, here inside Moebius High School's gymnasium. As today's game featuring the Lanier County Bulldogs of Lanier County High School...and the Moebius Bandits of Moebius High School._

_"Now to present the starting lineups for the visiting...Lanier County Bulldogs,_

_"At Center, the senior, number 32 Avery Biminak."_ Avery got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'5" with the playing-weight of 215 pounds, has light brown skin, black short-cut, and dark brown eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored black, white tube socks and high-top high-top Adidas Crazy 8 basketball shoes colored black and white.

_"At Point Guard, the senior, number 21 Jessie Cheveyo." _Jessie got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 5'11" with the playing-weight of 160 pounds, has light brown skin, black short-cut fade hair, and brown eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid sleeved knee pads at each knees colored white, white tube socks and low-top Nike Zoom Kobe (Bryant) 6 basketball shoes colored black, white and red.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 15 Andrew Dalva."_ Andrew got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'4" with the playing-weight of 205 pounds, has light brown skin, black short-cut hair, and brown eyes. His basketball attire is paired McDavid regular knee pads at each knees colored black, black tube socks.

_"At Small Forward, the sophomore, number 30 Stephen Delsin."_ Stephen got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'2" with the playing-weight of 194 pounds, has dark Caucasian skin, black short-cut-faded hair, and green eyes. His basketball attire is white tube socks and medium-top Adidas Adizero Crazy Light basketball shoes colored black, white and red.

_"And at Shooting Guard__, the senior,__ number 24 Demetrius Early."_ Demetrius got up, high fived his teammates and shook hands to the three officials. His physical appearance is at 6'0" with the playing-weight of 152 pounds, has brown skin, black short-cut-faded hair, and blue-colored eyes. His basketball attire is white tube socks and medium-top Nike 2012 Hyperdunk basketball shoes colored maroon-red and white.

_"The head coach for the Bulldogs is Clayton Fisher. The assistant is Jamar Halian." _Coach Clayton is a male at 5 feet and 10 inches tall with brown skin who's 42 years of age, has brown eyes, and has no hair signaling he's bald; his coaching attire is a red/burgundy polo shirt with the school logo on the left side of the chest area, light brown khaki pants, and black and smoke grey New Balance sneakers. Coach Jamar is a male at 5 feet and 11 inches tall with dark brown skin who's 37 years of age, has a shorten-cut black hair, and brown eyes; his coaching attire is a black polo shirt with the school's logo at the left chest area, tan-colored khaki pants, and black dress shoes.

The rest of the players of Gordon Lee High's Trojans are: Javon Justice, Justin Brown, Ruben Jairdan, DeAndre, Larry Johnavan, Jack Lainey, and Henry Eathan.

Mr. Maxx will now announce the starting lineups for Moebius. _"And now the starting lineups for OUR...Moebius Bandits,_

_"At Center, the junior, number 50 Simon Simian."_ Simon got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Shooting Guard, the junior, number 10 Miles Higgins."_ Miles got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 24 Jeffery St. Croix."_ Jeffery got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Small Forward, the sophomore, number 5 Radite Hawkins."_ Predator Hawk got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at Point Guard, the freshman, number 1 Scourge Nevil"_ Scourge got up, high fived his teammates and shook hands to the three officials.

__"The head coach for the Bandits is Ivo Kintobor. The assistant is Sleuth ____Cassidy."_ _

Lanier County and Moebius both huddled at their benches and later broke out of their huddle. They each walk out onto the court each knowing who they are going to guard: Simian guarding Avery (as Centers; standing at the center-circle for tip-off), Jeffery guarding Andrew (as Power Forwards; standing above the center-circle between the half-court line), Predator Hawk guarding Stephen (as Small Forwards standing below the center-circle between the half-court line), Miles guarding Demetrius (as Shooting Guards; Miles standing behind Simian and Demetrius standing behind Avery), and Scourge guarding Jessie (as Point Guards; Scourge standing behind Miles and Jessie standing behind Demetrius).

The referee comes to the center-circle, where Simon and Avery are standing at, holding Moebius' Spalding TF-1000 Legacy Basketball game-ball (because they're the home team) as the tip-off will soon start. The ref walks between Simon and Avery. "Moebius right; Lanier County left," the ref said, pointing where Moebius and Lanier County's own goals are at.

(8:00; 1Q) The ref bounces the ball two times, stops bouncing and later holds the ball up at the forehead-level, softly tosses the ball up as Simon and Avery both jumped. Simon won the tip (7:59; 1Q) as the ball tips to Miles as the 2014 Class A Public Boys State Basketball Tournament for Moebius and Lanier County has now begin.

(7:57; 1Q) Miles, after Simon tipped the ball to him, dribbles (with his left hand) up-court at the left-middle side of the court where he sees the (Lanier County) Bulldogs in man-to-man defense (guarding each player by position) and seeing where his teammates are at: Simon running to the left free-throw-line elbow, Jeffery running to the right block outside the painted-area, Hawk at the right three-point-area wing, and Scourge jogging to the right three-point-area corner at the far right side of the court.

(7:52; 1Q) "AYE, DOUBLE DOWN. DOUBLE DOWN," Miles shouted to his teammates, calling a play.

(7:50; 1Q) Simon, who was standing at the left free-throw-line elbow, comes up to the top of the key (middle) at the three-point area as Miles (with Demetrius face-guarding him four feet away) softly but carefully throws the pass to Simian.

(7:48; 1Q) Simian receives the pass (with Avery face-guarding him at the free-throw line because he's not a three-point threat) as Miles (with Demetrius trailing) runs to the left three-point-area corner and stays there. At the right block outside the painted-area, Jeffery comes up two feet inside the three-point line; and at three-point-area wing, Hawk (with Stephen trailing) jogs to where Jeffery and Simon at as Jeffery sets a screen on Stephen, but Stephen maneuvered Jeffery's screen and is still trailing Hawk, and Simon - who was still holding the ball while the play was going - hands the ball to Hawk and sets the screen on Stephen.

(7:42; 1Q) Hawk, after his teammate Simon handed the ball to him and seeing his man Stephen got caught in Simon's screen, dribbles with his left hand and sees an opening through the left-middle. Predator Hawk dribble-drives (still with his left hand) to the painted-area, looks to his left peripheral-vision and sees Lanier County's Demetrius rotating onto him. Predator Hawk, after seeing Demetrius coming to rotate and almost reaching closely to the painted-area, passes out to his teammate Miles.

(7:38; 1Q) Miles - who was standing at the left corner three-point area the whole time when he called and started the play - receives the pass from Hawk, quickly squares himself and sees his man Demetrius coming back, (Miles) quickly jumps and shoots the ball (as a right-handed shooter) with a late close-out contest/block by Demetrius, felt a little bump from Demetrius after he released his shot . . . and rattles in. As that give Miles his first 3-points of the game from three-point range

Lanier County 0, Moebius 3

Miles, after his made three-pointer, was hoping the referee from the left baseline-area would blown the whistle after he got bumped a little by Demetrius. But since it wasn't called, Miles didn't show any slight-negative body-language to the ref as he just ran back down Lanier County's half-court to get back on defense.

(7:34; 1Q) Avery, after the made three-pointer by Miles, quickly grabs the ball, steps out-of-bounds into the baseline underneath the basket, and inbound the ball to Jessie.

(7:32; 1Q) Jessie, after his teammate Avery inbounded the ball to him, turns and faces forward but immediately sees Scourge at the right free-throw-line elbow slightly clamp-down and have his hands out to his knee-level - playing three-quarter on-ball man-to-man defense and with Moebius also playing man-to-man defense. Jessie, after seeing Scourge, starts to jog-dribble with his right hand three-feet towards Scourge, and then over-crosses to his left, with Scourge following Jessie. Jesse see Scourge playing good on-ball defense as he used his right to fundamentally step-back three feet away from Scourge, (still dribbling with his left hand) does a in-'n-out move on Scourge and speed-dribbles forward-

(7:29; 1Q) Scourge easily picked his pocket (causing a turnover), immediately went after the loose-almost-going-out-of-bounds ball and retrieves it with his two hands. With Scourge looking up at the basket, he speed-dribbles (with his right hand) to the basket, looks to his left peripheral-vision and sees Lanier County's Avery coming. Already close to the painted-area, Scourge picked-up his dribble and later lifts off from his left foot, palms the ball up high with his right hand, and flushes it with a dunk, exciting the home crowd from those two plays. As that give Scourge his first 2-points of the game, as Scourge (this time) later jogs back down Lanier County's half-court.

Scourge smirked to himself. "Heh, heh... That was easy," he said to himself, now this time running back down Lanier County's half-court.

Lanier County 0, Moebius 5.

(7:26; 1Q) Avery, after Scourge's made dunk, grabs the ball, steps out-of-bounds into the baseline underneath the basket, and inbound the ball to Jessie.

(7:24; 1Q) Jessie, after receiving the inbound-pass, looks up to his left and sees Scourge (as already mentioned) down their (Lanier County's) half-court.

(7:22; 1Q) Jessie dribbles (with his left hand) up-court at the left-middle side of the court as (already mentioned) he sees Moebius playing man-to-man defense guarding each player by position. Jessie looks at Scourge, the player who picked his pocket, and sees he's four feet towards him. Jessie calls out Avery (who ran to the right free-throw-line elbow after he ran back down court by inbounding the ball to Jessie) and (Jessie) motions Avery to set a pick to the right on Scourge's left side. Avery comes and sets the pick.

"Pick left, Scourge! Pick left," Simon said to Scourge, who is also guarding Avery.

(7:19; 1Q) Scourge, after hearing Simon where the pick is at (plus knowing it was coming after seeing Jessie motioning one of his teammates, when his back was turned, to come), shifted his defensive-stance to the left. Jessie dribbled the ball to his right hand and goes to the pick/screen that Avery set. As Scourge went underneath the pick/screen, Simian sees Jessie coming and rotated to him as Jessie maneuvered to his right (and from Simon's left) away from Simon.

"Switch, Simon. Switch." Scourge said to Simian.

(7:15; 1Q) Jessie (still dribbling with his right hand) quickly looks left and sees Scourge again. Jessie walk-dribbles towards Scourge and quickly low-crosses to his right, dribble-driving to the middle-right painted-area with Scourge hound-trailing. Jessie looks to his right peripheral-vision seeing Hawk (who was guarding Stephen at the right three-point-area corner) coming. Jessie, still dribble-driving to the basket, no-look passes out to Stephen-

(7:11; 1Q) But Predator Hawk steals the kick-out pass and holds the ball (causing a turnover), and later looks up to see if one of his teammates cherry-picked down-court, and saw no one. Plus it was no risk for Predator Hawk to start the fast-break after he got the steal because he immediately knows his man Stephen was behind. Smart idea.

(7:09; 1Q) After Hawk sees three of his teammates (Simon, Jeffery, and Miles) and the Bulldogs ran down their half-court, he looks to his left seeing Scourge and softly throws the ball to him.

(7:07; 1Q) Scourge, after Hawk threw the pass to him and also knowing almost everybody ran back down-court, speed-dribbles (with his right hand) up-court to prevent the 8-second-backcourt violation, and reaches their half-court stopping at the top of the key (middle) two feet above the three-point line. Scourge, after seeing Lanier County is still in their man-to-man defense, thought about shooting the three-ball or driving to the basket when he saw little space in the painted-area, but decides to just run their offense as he backs-up a little and seeing Jessie, his man, face-guarding him three feet towards each other.

"AYE, TRIANGLE BOX! TRIANGLE BOX!" Scourge shouted, calling a play for his team holding up with his left arm (with his right hand still being used to dribble the ball).

(7:05; 1Q) Miles, Hawk, Simon, and Jeffery each starts to get into their spots: Simon (being guarded by Avery) at the right free-throw-line elbow, Jeffery (being guarded by Andrew) at the left free-throw-line elbow, Hawk (being guarded by Stephen) at the right three-point-area wing, and Miles (being guarded by Demetrius) at the left three-point-area corner.

(7:00; 1Q) Predator Hawk starts to rotate down to the right corner, as Jeffery (with Andrew trailing) jogs to the spot Hawk was at (right three-point-area wing). Scourge, after seeing the movement from Hawk and Jeffery, passes the ball to Jeffery. Jeffery receives the pass as Hawk starts to run towards the baseline. Next, Scourge (with Jessie trailing) jogs to the left-middle side of the court towards the baseline three feet above the left block. Later, Simon sets the screen for Miles on Lanier County's Demetrius, after Hawk rotated to the spot Miles was in (left three-point-area corner. Jeffery, seeing the movement on the right side of the court, sees Miles isn't open as Demetrius avoided Simon's screen. Scourge, after also seeing Miles wasn't open on that part of their play, at 6'4" went to the left block and starts to front the smaller 5'11" Jessie. Jeffery later sees Scourge getting post-position, takes some low-dribbles with his left hand towards his man Andrew, to get closer for a better post-entry pass, (Jeffery) picks up his dribble and does a post-entry bounce-pass to Scourge.

(6:54; 1Q) Scourge receives the post-entry bounce-pass with his right hand, puts his left hand on the ball and starts to feel Jessie's presence from Jessie's left hand. Jessie later uses his weight to push him a little, but Scourge (after feeling Jessie's weight) fooled him as he spins to his left. Scourge reaches underneath the basket and picks-up his dribble, quickly saw Avery coming and does a pump-fake, Scourge sees he got Avery in the air and jumps up to his body, feels the contact and throws the ball up through traffic (*whistle blued*), the ball bounced off the backboard later rattles around the rim, and in. Getting applauses from the home crowd and getting point number 4 in the game.

Lanier County 0, Moebius 7

(6:48; 1Q) After the whistle was blown from the baseline-referee to stop the play, Scourge's made-basket ...will count; as he will go to the free-throw line, for the first time, for the possible three-point play. The foul was obviously on Andrew as that gives him his 1st foul of the game. Scourge, after knowing he got fouled and got the bucket, got daps from his teammates for drawing the foul and getting the bucket, too, as well.

Lanier County and Moebius each starts to lineup for free-throws: Andrew, Jeffery, and Jessie lineup to the left outside the painted-area; Avery and Simian lineup to the right outside the painted-area; Scourge of course at the free-throw line shooting a free-throw; Miles and Demetrius at the right three-point-area wing, and Hawk and Stephen at the left three-point-area wing.

The male referee with the basketball in his (left) hand, walks underneath the basket. "One shot," the ref said, letting the players know.

The referee throws a bounce-pass to Scourge as he receives it with his two hands and starts to do his free-throw routine: one, he looks down still holding the ball and sets his feet; two, takes three dribbles; three, picks-up his dribble, bends his knees and looks at the rim for five seconds; four, brings his shooting-form up at the forehead-level as a right-handed shooter; five, releases it holding up his follow-through . . . . and scores hitting but nylon - wet like water. Getting point number 5 in the game.

Lanier County 0, Moebius 8

(6:48; 1Q) "Timeout. Timeout," said Coach Clayton of the Lanier County Bulldogs.

"(*Whistle blued*) Timeout red," said the referee.

Timeout called by the Lanier County Bulldogs as the Moebius Bandits are leading this game: 0 to 7. The two teams jogs to their benches with Moebius dapping each other for their lead and Lanier County just simply jogging to their bench since: one, they're down by seven; and two, they haven't scored a field-goal yet.

_Time Down Court..._

The Moebius Bandits and the Lanier County Bulldogs have been battling it out throughout this game. The Bulldogs have made their run and they have got their groove by playing **their style** of basketball: get good shot, run set plays, and play aggressive man-to-man or 2-3 Zone defense. For the Moebius Bandits, they as well were playing there style of basketball as well. As for the score, it is: Lanier County 57, Moebius 55 - a 2-point difference. Yes, Lanier County made a run and got back into this game. Just like what Coach Ivo said to his team, the Bulldogs are a tough team to play; and with the score showing (Bulldogs 55, Moebius 54) shows why the Bulldogs are a tough team to play because they play every game like it's their last by hustling for loose-balls and hustling for rebounds.

As for Moebius' starters, the leading scorer and assist leader is Scourge with 22 points and 6 assists; along with 5 rebounds, 3 steals, 1 block, and uncommonly has 3 turnovers of trying to force something; Miles currently has 15 points, 7 rebounds, 3 assists, and 1 block, and has only 1 turnover; Predator Hawk currently has 11 points, 4 rebounds, 2 steals, and has 0 turnovers; Jeffery currently has 7 points, but does have 7 rebounds, 2 assists and 2 blocks each, and has 0 turnovers; and Simon currently has 0 points, but does have team-leading 10 rebounds and team-leading 3 blocks. For the reserves, seven of the reserves for Moebius did not score a bucket ...yet, but what they did do is contribute of what's needed out on the court.

It is now the 4th quarter as Lanier County will get the ball to start the period. The two starters from both teams broke out of their huddles and walk/jogs back out to the court. And with Lanier County and Moebius' starters back out on the court, here are the players that are in foul trouble...

For Moebius,  
>-Simon 3<br>-Jeffery 3  
>-Hawk 2<br>-Miles 2  
>-Scourge 1<p>

For Lanier County,  
>-Avery 3<br>-Andrew 2  
>-Stephen 2<br>-Demetrius 2  
>-Jessie 2<p>

So what does that mean by looking at this, you may say? Well by looking at the fouls Lanier County and Moebius' starters currently have, the maximum foul limit for high school basketball is 5. So that means, Moebius' Simon Simian and Jeffery St. Croix, and Lanier County's Avery Biminak - as starters who each currently have 3 fouls - have to play smart defense to stay on the floor as long as they wanted to.

(8:00; 4Q) Lanier County and Moebius' starters have each walked/jogged back on the court as the Bulldogs will get the ball to start the 4th quarter. Andrew and Jessie walks towards the baseline where the ref has the ball. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Andrew as he inbounds the ball to Jessie, and the 4th quarter begins on who will win and advance and who will loose and go home.

(7:56; 4Q) Jessie reached up-court stopping at the right side of the court as Moebius is still in their man-to-man defense. Jessie, after seeing Scourge guarding him three-feet close, got low keeping his dribble alive and sees his teammate Stephen (who was at the right block) running to the top of the key with Predator Hawk trailing. Jessie throws a bounce-pass to Stephen as he (Stephen) receives it with his right hand and (holding the ball with two hands now) gets into a triple-threat position with the ball at his left hip facing Hawk four feet away. Andrew (who was at the right block outside the painted-area) later comes up (with Jeffery following) and sets a pick to the right for Stephen on Hawk's left side.

"Pick right. Pick right," Jeffery shouted to Predator Hawk.

(7:49; 4Q) Hawk shifted his defensive-stance to the left as Stephen dribbles with his right hand and goes to the pick with Hawk going around Andrew's pick/screen; Stephen later see Jeffrey rotating to him five feet apart and his teammate Andrew cutting to the basket. Stephen, after seeing Jeffery rotated towards him, walk-dribbles (still with his right hand) backwards-

(7:44; 4Q) Hawk picked Stephen's pocket from behind as the ball hit Jeffrey's upper body. Jeffrey later comes up with the loose-ball, sees Hawk cherry-picking down court by himself and throws a football-pass (with his left dominant-hand) to Hawk. Hawk receives the outlet-pass from Jeffrey, already knowing he reached the painted-area as he (Hawk) lifts off from his left foot and palms the ball up high with his right hand, and flushes it with a dunk. Getting point number 13, exciting the home crowd, and...

Lanier County 57, Moebius 57; tying the game at fifty-seven.

Here's how Predator Hawk got that steal. When the pick-'n-roll was executed by Andrew and Stephen, Hawk - after going over Andrew's pick/screen - trailed behind Stephen, picked his pocket from behind, and later know how that ended up. Not only was that a good defensive-play by Hawk after the pick as executed, that was a **poor decision** by Stephen of not knowing Predator Hawk was behind him after dribbling backwards after seeing he got a mismatch on Jeffery.

(7:42; 4Q) Stephen, who was the only Bulldog who ran down back after Hawk scored, gets the ball and sees his teammate, Jessie, coming. Jessie steps inside the baseline-area and later inbounds the ball to Jessie.

(7:39; 4Q) Jessie dribbles (with his left hand) up-court to the middle of the court. He calls out Avery (with Simon trailing) and motions him to set a pick to the left on Scourge's right side.

"Pick right, Scourge! Pick right," Simon shouted to Scourge.

(7:37; 4Q) Scourge, after hearing Simon where the pick/screen is at (plus also knowing it was coming when he saw Jessie motioning his teammate to come), shifted his defensive-stance to the left. Jessie, after Avery sets the pick/screen, dribbles to his left and goes to the pick/screen with Scourge going around the pick/screen and Simon rotating onto Jessie.

(7:34; 4Q) Jessie, after seeing he's gonna get double-teamed, quickly looks left and sees Demetrius at the right corner and Hawk along with him backing him off five feet. Jessie quickly jumps and fires the pass to Demetrius. Demetrius catches the ball and quickly sees Predator Hawk coming to close-out onto him, but sees his teammate, Avery, rolling to the basket and quickly fires the ball to him. Avery receives the pass, quickly looks to his right and sees Jeffery rotating towards him, he does a pump-fake and it got Jeffery up in the air, (Avery) later takes a dribble with his right hand and goes to the right side of the backboard, (Avery) goes up and-

(7:30; 4Q) SCOURGE BLOCKED AVERY'S SHOT FROM BEHIND (getting block number 2 in the game) and the ball ricocheted off the backboard. Miles (who was at the left side of the court guarding Stephen) and Jessie both followed where the ball is going (to the free-throw line area). Both Miles and Jessie tipped the ball up as it's still loose. Then here comes Stephen getting the-

(7:26; 4Q) No Scourge used his quickness to hustle back and get that loose basketball and turns on the jets sprint-dribbling down court. Scourge later - after crossing half-court - looks back and sees Stephen five steps behind. Scourge reaches close to the painted-area, picks-up his dribble and lifts off from his left foot, holds the ball up high with two hands, and finishes with a safe two-hand dunk. Getting point number 24, exciting the home crowd, and...

Lanier County 57, Moebius 59 (getting the lead)

Scourge, after he safely landed back on the floor and currently running back on defense, later had a moment as he bangs his chest with a smirk on his face. And Coach Ivo of Moebius...

"Great job! GREAT JOB ON D," he said, giving claps to his players from playing good defense.

_Time Down Court..._

The Lanier County Bulldogs and the Moebius Bandits have been grinding it out throughout this game; both teams fighting and scrapping on loose balls, and making plays. For Moebius, Scourge still leads the team in scoring with, still, 24 points - along with 8 assists, 7 rebounds, 3 steals, 2 blocks, and still has 3 turnovers; Miles currently has 19 points, 9 rebounds, 3 assists, and 1 block, and has 2 turnovers; Predator Hawk currently has 15 points, 4 rebounds, 2 steals, and has 0 turnovers; Jeffery currently has 10 points, 7 rebounds, 2 assists and 2 blocks each, and has 0 turnovers; and Simon now currently has 6 points, team-leading 12 rebounds and still team-leading 3 blocks. For the reserves, only two of the seven reserves for Moebius score a bucket, and that's Lightning and Bark each with only 2 points - contributing of what's needed out on the court because Lightning and Bark had to come in the game for a while to replace Hawk and Simian because they were almost getting tired.

As for the score, it is now: Lanier County 77, Moebius 78 - a 1-point difference. It is now 2:00 (two minutes) left in the 4th quarter as both teams are in their assigned benches talking basketball after a full 60-second timeout was called by Moebius from Coach Ivo.

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

Coach Ivo is currently talking to his players, "Listen up guys... I like the way how y'all playing - playing strong defense, make hustle plays, and getting good shots. BUT ...this game is NOT OVER YET. Sure, we got a one-point lead just by lookin' at the score, but it's REALLY gonna go down to WHO WANTS IT MORE on both ends on the court. By doing that on both sides of the ball, we all gotta work together. ...Scourge what I would like to see out of you is making sure you are taking care of the ball and make a smart decision. That ALSO goes out to the other four on the court. REMEMBER, we ALL GOTTA work TOGETHER on OFFENSE AND DEFENSE. All of you guys want this game badly and I, myself, can see it just by looking at each and everyone of your eyes. If you guys want to win this game so badly, go out there and WIN IT, damn it."

**HOOOOOOOOOONK!**

"Alright bring it in," Coach Ivo said.

The twelve Bandits all put their hands up.

Coach Ivo sounded off, "Bandits on three. One, two, three-"

"BANDITS," the twelve Bandits all said.

With the Bulldogs and the Bandits all walking back onto the court, lets take a look of the five starters from both teams of how many fouls they currently have...

For Moebius,  
>-Simon 4<br>-Jeffery 3  
>-Hawk 3<br>-Miles 3  
>-Scourge 2<p>

For Lanier County,  
>-Avery 4<br>-Andrew 3  
>-Stephen 3<br>-Demetrius 2  
>-Jessie 2<p>

Now remember, the maximum foul limit for high school basketball is 5. So that means, Moebius' Simon Simian and Lanier County's Avery Biminak - as starters who each currently have 4 fouls - have to play smart defense to stay on the floor as long as they wanted to.

(2:00; 4Q) Moebius, after they called timeout, will get the ball as Miles will inbound to Scourge. After the two walked to the baseline-area where the ref held the ball, (*whistle blued*) the ref handed the ball to Miles as he inbounded the ball to Scourge. (7:59; 4Q) Scourge receives the inbound-pass from Miles and starts to dribble (with his right hand) up-court.

(1:56; 4Q) Scourge reaches down court and sees Lanier County's defense now in a 2-3 Zone: with Demetrius (left) and Jessie (right) up top, Stephen at the left wing outside the painted-area, Andrew at the right wing outside the painted-area, and Avery inside the middle of the painted-area.

Throughout the game, Lanier County and Moebius have been playing man-to-man defense. So with this new defensive-scheme the Bulldogs are playing, this will limit the chances of Moebius' attacking-players (Scourge, Miles, and sometimes Jeffery) to not try forcing themselves of going to the basket while in traffic. But there's one thing they will live and die by - the outside-jump shot from the perimeter and sometimes the inside-jump shot from the free-throw-line area. Lets see how Lanier County's 2-3 Zone defense turns out...

(1:53; 4Q) Scourge, who still has the ball dribbling, calls out Miles (who was at the right side of the court) to come where he's at. Miles did as told from his teammate.

Scourge speaks, "Aye lets go 2-3 Triangle."

"Alright," Miles agreed.

(1:50; 4Q) Scourge picked-up his dribble and hands it off to Miles. Scourge now runs to the right side of the court (the spot Miles was at).

"AYE 2-3 TRIANGLE! 2-3 TRIANGLE!" Miles shouted out to Hawk, Simon, and Jeffery (with Scourge already knowing the play since he told Miles to run that play anyway) **(A/N: Rhymin' accident-ta-lay. Yeah I got that from Chris Smoove. LOL)**

(1:48; 4Q) After Miles called out a play, the four Bandits starts to go at certain spots: Simon at the free-throw line, Scourge staying at the right side of the court, Predator Hawk at the far left corner, and Jeffrey at the left side of the court. Miles throws the ball to Scourge (who later receives it) as Miles runs to the far right corner. With Jeffrey (at the left side of the court) and Predator Hawk (at the far left corner) staying where they at, Scourge sees the defensive-rotation from the Bulldog's 2-3 Zone defense as they are following the ball instead of following their man. Scourge, who's still holding the ball without taking a dribble, does a fake pass on Jessie to see will he bite at it but Jessie bite at it a little. Jeffery (who's still at the left side of the court) sees Demetrius standing behind Simon and rotated to the top of the key. Scourge sees Jeffrey rotating to the top of the key and passes the ball to him. Simon later sets a screen on Demetrius to prevent him of going out to close-out on Jeffery, as Jeffrey quickly squares himself and shots for three (as a left-handed shooter), . . . AND MISSED.

Boy if that shot would have gone in, Moebius would have had a 4-point lead. Plus Lanier County got bailed out as well because Demetrius made a mistake of going behind Simon while in a 2-3 Zone defense (and later got screened by Simon) instead of just leaving Simian **alone** and focusing on limiting the dribble-drive.

(1:40; 4Q) Avery skies high and grabs his 10th rebound of the game, later sees Moebius going back down court to get back on defense, and gives the ball to Jessie.

(1:37; 4Q) Jessie reached up-court at the left side of the court as Moebius is sticking to their man-to-man defense. At the left block outside the painted-area, there is Avery fronting Simian for post-position. Jessie (who is still at the left side of the court) sees what Avery is doing, dribbles (with his left hand) towards Scourge (his man and who's guarding him), quickly picks up his dribble and throws a bounce-pass to Avery.

(1:32; 4Q) Avery used his right hand to receive the post-entry, puts his both hands on the ball and starts to feel Simon's presence from Simon's right hand on his right hip. Avery looked at his teammate Jessie (who is still standing at the left side of the court) and motion's him to come. Jessie runs towards his man Scourge and makes a hard cut to the left. Avery sees Jessie got open and throws a bounce-pass to Jessie at the left corner of the court. Jessie receives the bounce-pass from Avery at three-point range, quickly squares himself and sees Scourge coming, (Jessie) shoots for three (as a right-handed shooter) . . . . and MAKES IT. That gives Jessie 17 points and...

Lanier County 80, Moebius 78; giving his team a two-point lead in the clutch.

The Bulldogs needed that three-pointer to fall so they can feel comfortable of not only having a two-point lead, so that they can have **momentum down the stretch** whenever Moebius scores (two-pointer or three-pointer) or not.

(1:27; 4Q) Simon, after the made three-pointer by Jessie, quickly grabs the ball and inbounds it to Scourge.

(1:23; 4Q) Scourge dribbled (with his right hand) up-court stopping at the middle of the court as Lanier County is still in their 2-3 Zone defense with the Bulldogs having the same players from where they were at their spots the last time.

"AYE 2-3 TRIANGLE! 2-3 TRIANGLE," Scourge shouted, calling the same play they ran before.

(1:20; 4Q) Scourge looks to his left seeing Miles at the left side of the court and throws the ball to him. The Bandits each starts to go to the same spots they were at a possession ago. Miles (standing at the middle of the court holding the ball) passes the ball to Scourge (who's standing at the right side of the court). Scourge receives the pass and Miles runs to the far right corner, as Scourge sees the rotation of the Bulldogs' 2-3 Zone defense by following the ball. Simon (who's standing at the free-throw line) was motioned by Scourge signaling to him to set a pick to the left on Jessie's right side. Simon sets the pick/screen, Scourge dribbles to his left going to the screen, sees Demetrius coming to rotate to him but Scourge quickly sees a hole from the right. Scourge does a through-the-legs crossover move to the right spiting the pick-'n-roll double-team from Demetrius and Jessie (who went underneath the screen) and keeping his dribble low, he reaches the painted-area already knowing Avery is inside the middle of the painted-area and (Scourge) does a floater with his right (dominant) hand, . . . and SCORES. That gives Scourge 26 points, the home crowd erupting, and...

Lanier County 80, Moebius 80; tying the game at eighty (again) in the clutch.

(1:17; 4Q) Andrew, after the made shot from Scourge, quickly grabs the ball and inbounds the ball to Jessie.

(1:11; 4Q) Jessie walk-dribbles up-court and stops at the middle of the court seeing Scourge face-guarding him seven feet away.

(1:08; 4Q) Jessie is looking at the time on the clock to take some time so they can get a good shot as possible while also checking on Scourge making sure he's not coming closer to make Jessie pull off dribble-moves to create some space to prevent a 5-second-closely-guarded rule.

(1:00; 4Q) The Moebius High home crowd all chanting, **"D-FENSE (*clap, clap*)! D-FENSE (*clap, clap*)! D-FENSE (*clap, clap*)!..."** Multiple times to the Bandits

(0:59...; 4Q) Scourge and his teammates, all on defense, are checking the clock also while being aware of when the Bulldogs will attack

(0:50...; 4Q) Fifty seconds have passed as Jessie and the Bulldogs are still being patient.

(0:40...; 4Q) Forty seconds have passed as Scourge comes up from face-guarding Jessie seven feet away, to face-guarding five feet away.

(0:35...; 4Q) Thirty-five seconds have passed as Avery (who was at the left block outside the painted-area) comes up and sets a pick to the right on Scourge's left side.

"PICK LEFT! PICK LEFT," Simon shouted to Scourge, who's guarding Avery.

(0:31...; 4Q) Scourge shifted his defensive-stance to his right. Jessie dribbles (with his right hand) going to the pick/screen set by Avery, quickly glances Scourge going over the pick/screen and spin-dribbles to his left, sees he got away from Scourge and attacks. Scourge, after seeing the change of direction from Jessie, figured Jessie was gonna come up with something like that and follows him - seeing Jessie dribble-driving to the painted-area. Jessie, while dribble-driving (with his left hand), reaches to the painted-area (while also knowing Scourge is trailing from behind), sees Jeffery rotating towards him but sees Andrew (who was at the right corner of the court) cutting to the basket, Jessie patiently waited Jeffery to come to the painted-area, quickly picks up his dribble and no-look shovel-passes to Andrew.

(0:22...; 4Q) Andrew catches the ball, knowing players are coming as he pump-fakes and goes up through traffic, (*whistle blued*) throws the shot up but didn't reached the rim's cylinder.

(0:19...; 4Q) But with the whistle blued, he got fouled from behind by Moebius' Scourge Nevil, his 3rd foul of the game. Scourge knew he fouled him and didn't even try to argue to the ref because he wasn't gonna allow an easy lay-up to Andrew - he's gonna have to **earn those two points** from the free-throw line.

The two teams each start to lineup: Simon, Andrew, and Demetrius lined-up to the left outside the painted-area; Jeffery, Stephen, and Hawk lined-up to the right outside the painted-area; Andrew of course at the free-throw line shooting his two free-throws; Scourge and Jessie at the right side of the court; and Miles just by himself at the left side of the court.

The ref came to the painted-area underneath the basket holding the ball with his left hand. "Two shots fellas. Two shots," the ref said, letting the players know. The ref later throws a bounce-pass to Andrew.

Andrew receives the ball and starts his free-throw routine (with the Moebius High home crowd making very loud noises hoping he will miss): (Andrew) starts to look down and feel the ball with his two hands, slow-dribbles four times, stops dribbling and bends his knees, looks up at the rim's cylinder for three seconds, brings the ball up above his forehead and releases it as a right-handed shooter, . . . and MISSES IT - exciting the Moebius High crowd.

Andrew frowns and rolls his eyes in shock of missing that free-throw. Lanier County's head coach, Coach Clayton, told all of his players to run back down court to get back on defense. Why is Coach Clayton telling them to do that, you may say? Because there is nineteen (0:19) seconds left in the 4th quarter so either a make or a miss, he wants all of his players to get back down court. But what about Andrew since he's doing his free-throws, you may also say? He's gonna do the same thing of what his coach said - run back down court to get back on defense.

"AYE MILES, HAWK! ...MILES, ...HAWK," Coach Ivo said, shouting.

Miles and Hawk heard their name called from their coach.

"Y'ALL GET BACK DOWN COURT." Coach Ivo instructed as Miles and Predator Hawk both jogged down court.

That now leaves Simon, Jeffrey, and Scourge by themselves.

The ref came back to the painted-area underneath the basket holding the ball with his left hand. "One shot fellas. One shots," the ref said, letting the players know again. The ref later throws a bounce-pass back to Andrew.

Andrew receives the ball again and starts his free-throw routine (with the Moebius High home crowd making very loud noises hoping he will miss): (Andrew) starts to look down and feel the ball with his two hands, slow-dribbles four times, stops dribbling and bends his knees, looks up at the rim's cylinder for three seconds, brings the ball up above his forehead and releases it as a right-handed shooter, . . . and MISSES IT AGAIN - exciting the Moebius High crowd.

(0:19...; 4Q) Simon skies high and grabs his 13th rebound of the game, (0:18; 4Q) looks up ahead and sees Scourge at the left side of the court, and passes the ball to him.

(0:17...; 4Q) Scourge will walk-dribble up-court to take some time off the game-clock.

(0:16...; 4Q)

(0:15...; 4Q)

(0:14...; 4Q) Scourge reached up-court stopping at the middle of the court as he and his teammates sees Lanier County is back into their man-to-man defense.

(0:13...; 4Q) The Moebius High home crowd starts to get on their feet and getting loud.

(0:12...; 4Q) The score: Lanier County 80, Moebius 80 - tie game.

(0:11...; 4Q) Coach Ivo tells all his players to clear out as Scourge will go one-on-one on Jessie to take the (hopefully) last shot of the game.

(0:10...; 4Q) Scourge checks the clock and his man Jessie, seeing he's face-guarding four feet away.

(0:09...; 4Q)

(0:08...; 4Q)

(0:07...; 4Q) Scourge walk-dribbles (with his right hand) towards Jessie.

(0:06...; 4Q) Scourge does a hesitation move to his right.

(0:05...; 4Q) Does a pull-back crossover to his left getting some space away from Jessie.

(0:04...; 4Q) Hesitates keeping his dribble alive and does a step-back move to his left.

(0:03...; 4Q) See he got some space away from Jessie.

(0:02...; 4Q) Picks up his dribble and shoots for three (as a right-handed shooter).

(0:01...; 4Q) Releases it...

**HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK (0:00; 4Q)!**

The ball reached the cylinder, and . . . SWISHED IN FOR THREE!

The Moebius High home crowd all erupted. Scourge happily smirked and put both of his arms up high for the shot at the buzzer. His teammates all dog-piled him for hitting that shot. And for the referees, they all agreed signaling to the scores table that...

Lanier County 80, Moebius 83; the basket WILL COUNT! As Scourge hits a game-winning shot to keep the Moebius Bandits' season alive; and heartbreaking the Lanier County Bulldogs for an loss of an early exit in the first round. And the Moebius Bandits' overall record is now 23-9-0.

After the celebration was over, Moebius and Lanier County's players and coaching staff all went to their benches and gave each other daps. After the two teams show sportsmanship, Moebius ran back to their locker rooms with joy by giving each other daps of a good game they played. And their overall record now reaches 26-4-0. While the Bandits where giving themselves a pat on their backs, Coach Ivo and Coach Sleuth came inside the locker room.

"Alright fellas bring it in," Coach Ivo said.

The Bandits all huddled around Coach Ivo and Coach Sleuth as Coach Ivo will now talk to his players. "Now guys ...words can explained of how great you guys played today. Give y'all selves a hand."

The Bandits all gave themselves daps of working hard to get that win and to keep their season alive.

"Now guys," Coach Ivo said. "We may have won our first playoff game, ...but we have a long way to go. And that's going to Macon (Georgia) to win that state championship. Am I right?"

The Bandits all agreed.

"Good. Bring it in."

The Bandits, Coach Ivo and Coach Sleuth all put their hands up.

Coach Ivo speaks, "Make sure you guys go home safely and don't get into any trouble. Bandits on three: One, two, three-"

"BANDITS," the guys said.

The guys all starts to take off their home uniforms and later put them in the middle of one pile, and their basketball gear as well; they later went on to put on their Jordan-branded warm-up jacket and pants and pack/double-check all of their belongings.

At the locker of where Scourge Nevil is at, he is currently packing and double-checking his belongings with his small Nike black and white duffle bag. _'Watch out and here I come Sonic,'_ he thought to himself. _'I want my rematch against YOU and your team.'_

To think and say to yourself _"What is Scourge talking about?" _Well lets put it like this basketball-wise, plus this was the same story from Moebius Lady Bandits' Fiona Darcell: the Moebius Bandits and the Knothole Warriors all played against each other in the 2014 Region 6-A Championship Game at Knothole Village High School, in-which Knothole was hosting the region tournament and championship game there. That game went down to the wire and it ended with a game-winning shot by freshman Maurice 'Sonic' Drummond. Scourge played that game AND was on the court when 'that happened'. What Scourge was also kind of pissed off (yes, **kind of pissed off**) was Sonic was getting more recognition as a starting freshman ON the varsity team.

So what about Scourge, you may say? Well, Scourge is a freshman, a starter on the varsity roster, and was getting **little recognition** of his game around the Atlanta area and the state of Georgia. But don't get it twisted, Scourge likes Sonic's game for sure. But as a serious hooper he is, he just wants to kill him mentally (in basketball-term).

So from what Scourge is saying, he wants his revenge on Sonic and the Knothole Warriors. Since he knows Knothole is in the 2014 Class A Public Boys State Basketball Tournament, Scourge doesn't even care if he and his team is in the first round (like this one), second round (Elite 8), third round (Final 4), or in the championship game facing Knothole; he wants his revenge against Knothole and his rival - Maurice 'Sonic' Drummond.

The twelve Bandits all walked out of the locker room and headed home. Coach Sleuth, after seeing all of the guys walking out of the locker room, walks to a pile of sweaty-or-not-sweaty uniforms and puts them in a big carrying bag so he can wash them for future games to come.

**End of Chapter 22**

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year everybody! Chapter 22 is FINALLY up. Thank God! :)<strong>

**Sorry for the delay everybody. I was having some lazy moments of not completing this chapter as often I should.**

**Plus, around the month of December, there was one thing I forgot to do: I forgot to do a Basketball Christmas Tournament for Knothole High's Warriors and Lady Warriors since it is related to christmas. And since December has passed and me being lazy as hell by not writing most of the time, I just didn't put in the work. So around the month of January (or probably later), there will be a Christmas Basketball Tournament for Knothole's varsity basketball teams - as in a story. Like I said, since December has passed there will be a story of Knothole participating in a Basketball Christmas Tournament. The name of the tournament will be announced when the story gets published by yours truly: ME- SelfMadeHooper!**

**In the mean time, leave a review and/or Private Message (PM) of how this chapter went; including how this story is going so far. Because I have gotten over 4,000 views.**

**Oh and one last thing for some facts, the reason I put Bandits (including Lady Bandits) for Moebius as their team (high school) name is because "bandit" is the term for: a robber(s) or outlaw(s) belonging to a gang and typically operating in an isolated or lawless area. For example: members of the Suppression Squad (A.K.A. Anti-Freedom Fighters) from Moebius came to Mobius and invade some of their Mobius-Counter Parts and tried to take over their world. And the reason I put Warriors (including Lady Warriors) for Knothole as their team (high school) name is because "warrior" is the term for: a brave or experienced soldier(s) or fighter(s). For example: members of the disbanded-Knothole Village Freedom Fighters fight like warriors to save civilians from evil. **

**See ya later readers.**

**PS: Hope's basketball-upbringing will be updated very soon on Basketball Upbringings; and I'm sorry for myself of being lazy of doing this as well.**


	23. Knothole Versus

**Chapter 23**

**Knothole Versus...**

After Knothole's boys and girls basketball teams got their win in the first round, Sonic and Amy's teams each played and won in the second-quarterfinal round and third-semifinal round. So that means: Sonic's Knothole Warriors and Amy's Knothole Lady Warriors are in the state championship round. Fantastic huh, and Sonic and Amy are just freshmen as starters on the varsity level.

But beside that, the two teams are just three days away - March 3, 2014 (today) to March 6, 2014 - to play in the state championship game.

_~After School At Knothole High (March 3, 2014)~_

3:45 PM was the time of the afternoon as Amy and the Knothole Lady Warriors are having their basketball practice. Two hours have later passed as the Lady Warriors all finished their practice doing their usual daily practice routines: jog ten times around the court, stretch their muscles and do warm-up drills - first, go over their plays on offense and work on every defensive plays and make 30 free-throws - second.

After the Lady Warriors all finished practicing shooting 30 free-throws, the girls all huddled around Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary as Coach Vanilla will address to her players.

"Now girls I'm will ask y'all this: ...Are y'all excited to play in the state championship?" Coach Vanilla asks her players.

Amy and her teammates all answered with a positive note that made Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary all smirk and smile.

Coach Vanilla continues, "Good. I'm glad you girls answered on a positive note. But just to be clear, we may be in the state championship game but interns of you girls getting caught - whether it's from me or from the other staff members from this school or out of school - y'all already know the consequences. Like I may give Julie - I'm just sayin' - a warning for her first strike or make her run fifteen suicides before and/or when practice starts... But what I'm REALLY trying to say is: you girls can have fun for yourselves, but make sure you all have street-smarts - OFF the court and off campus, AND during school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am," Amy and the girls said.

Coach Vanilla nodded. "Good. Bring it in," she said.

The Lady Warriors, Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary all put their hands up. Coach Vanilla speaks, "'Warriors' on three. One, two, three-"

"WARRIORS," the girls shouted.

Amy and the Lady Warriors all departed out of the gym and entered inside their locker rooms to gather their belongings, and later head home.

6:00 PM was the another time of the afternoon that later came as Sonic and the Warriors are having their basketball practice. Two hours have also later passed as the Warriors all finished their practice doing their usual daily practice routines: jog ten times around the court, stretch their muscles and do warm-up drills - first, go over their plays on offense and work on every defensive plays and make 30 free-throws - second.

After the Warriors all finished practicing shooting 30 free-throws, the guys all huddled around Coach Chuck and Coach Locke as Coach Chuck will address to his players.

"Now guys I'ma ask y'all this: ...Are you all excited to play in the state championship?" Coach Chuck asks his players.

Sonic and his teammates all answered with a positive note that made Coach Chuck and Coach Locke all smirk and smile.

Coach Chuck continues, "Good. I'm glad you guys answered on a positive note. But keep this in mind, we may be in the state championship game but interns of you guys getting caught - whether it's from me, Coach Locke or from the other staff members from this school or out of school - y'all already know the consequences. Like I may give Sonic - I'm just sayin' - a warning for his first strike or make him run fourteen suicides before and/or when practice starts... But what I'm REALLY trying to say is: you guys can have fun for yourselves, but make sure you all have street-smarts - OFF the court and off campus, AND during school. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," Sonic and the girls said.

Coach Chuck nodded. "Good. Bring it in," he said.

The Warriors, Coach Chuck and Coach Locke all put their hands up. Coach Chuck speaks, "'Warriors' on three. One, two, three-"

"WARRIORS," the guys shouted.

Sonic and the Warriors all departed out of the gym and entered inside their locker rooms to gather their belongings, and later head home.

With the two teams all departing from school to head home, lets take a look at an another high school. And you maybe surprise of who Knothole's boys and girls basketball team will be facing in the state championship game.

_~At An Another High School~_

Not very far from the city of Atlanta (Georgia) and pretty sure not nowhere out of state as well of course, a high school both Knothole's boys and girls basketball teams will be facing in the 2013-2014 GHSA Class A Public Girls/Boys State Basketball Tournament Championship Game is none other than ...**Moebius High School**. Yes, Moebius High School. The exact high school who is Knothole's respected rival. The exact high school the Bandits and Lady Bandits' basketball teams both loss in the 6-A Region Championship Game at Knothole's home floor. And the exact high school Scourge and Fiona, who both play basketball for Moebius, want their revenge against them and against their probable-rival - Sonic and Amy of Knothole.

As of right now, 5:50 PM is the time of the afternoon as the Moebius Lady Bandits have just finished their basketball practice as the girls all huddled around head coach Regina Ferrum and head assistant coach Colin 'Snively' Robotnik, Jr. at center-court as Coach Regina will address to her players.

"Now ...for our today's practice, it went good. But we ALL have to keep it like this when playing in that championship game three days away. I know all of you girls feel good of yourselves of playing in the championship game and wanna hold up that trophy, but we ALL KNOW it's not gonna be easy; and it's with two reasons: one, we're playing against a team we lost in that region championship game; and two, all of us know they are a VERY GOOD team. And I'm talkin' about Knothole High. You girls want y'all revenge against them, don't cha?"

"Yes," the Lady Bandits without-a-doubt answered.

"Exactly," Coach Regina continued. "After we lost to them, I saw the look of everyone of your faces of 'we should've had them.' And I believed in that myself. Now's the time to relax and enjoy yourselves, but when Thursday comes by, be ready. You all understand what I'm saying?"

"Yes ma'am," the girls said.

"Good," Coach Regina said. "Bring it in."

The Lady Bandits, Coach Regina and Coach Snively all put their hands up. Coach Regina speaks, "Remember ladies, now's the time to relax but make sure you all have street-smarts off the court and off campus, and during school. 'Lady Bandits' on three. One, two, three-"

"Lady Bandits," the girls shouted.

The Lady Bandits all departed out of the gym and entered into their locker room to pack up their belongings and head home.

An Moebius Lady Bandit player named Fiona Darcell, had a serious thought to herself. _'Just you wait Amy. You're gonna be MURDERED by the time you face me again.'_

. . . . . . . . .

9:03 PM is the time of the afternoon at nighttime as the Moebius Bandits have just finished their basketball practice as the boys all huddled around head coach Ivo Kintobor and head assistant coach Sleuth Cassidy at center-court as Coach Ivo will address to his players.

"Now fellas ...our today's practice it went good. But we ALL have to keep it like this when playing in that championship game soon to come. I know all of you guys feel good of yourselves of playing in the championship game and wanting to hold up that trophy - trust me I know 'cause I've been there and done that, but we ALL KNOW it's not gonna be easy; and it's with two reasons: one, we're playing against a team we lost in that region championship game; and two, all of us know they are a VERY GOOD team. And I'm talkin' about Knothole High. You guys want y'all revenge against them, don't cha?"

"Yes," the Bandits without-a-doubt answered.

"Of course," Coach Ivo continued. "After we lost to them, I saw the look of everyone of your faces that 'we should've beat them.' And I believed in that myself. Now's the time to relax and enjoy yourselves, but BE READY when Thursday comes by. Understand?"

"Yes sir," the guys said.

"Good," Coach Ivo said. "Bring it in."

The Bandits, Coach Ivo and Coach Sleuth all put their hands up. Coach Ivo speaks, "Remember fellas, now's the time to relax yourselves but make sure you all have street-smarts off the court and off campus, and during school. 'Bandits' on three. One, two, three-"

"BANDITS," the boys shouted.

The Bandits all departed out of the gym and entered into their locker room to pack up their belongings and head home.

An Moebius Bandit player named Scourge Nevil, had a serious thought to himself. _'Just you wait Sonic. You're gonna be KIILLED by the time you face me again.'_

Now for those from what Scourge and Fiona are saying, here is what they're talking about in basketball-wise and sports-wise as well. Whenever you hear/read of what this person is saying, that means that person wants to embarrass him/her mentally, not physically. Because this guy hates him/her in some type of way when in comes to something that matters most to them in their hands. That is what Fiona and Scourge are talking about.

Does Sonic and Amy know that from Scourge and Fiona? Well from what Fiona and Scourge said to themselves **no**, but to everyone else of who Sonic and Amy play against, **yes** no doubt when a serious basketball game starts by having that killer-instinct mentality of wanting to beat this guy/girl so bad and win for the heck of it.

But with that out of the way, the stage has been settled; both the Moebius Bandits and Lady Bandits will be facing against their rival high school: Knothole Village Warriors and Lady Warriors.

**End of Chapter 23**

* * *

><p><strong>Here is a short Chapter 23 folks.<strong>

**Just admit it, you knew it was gonna be Knothole versus Moebius, right? But I'm pretty sure you readers were surprise I didn't upload a basketball-game chapter of the two schools.**

**Also the next two chapters coming soon will be updated probably long about a month later or two, or heck probably longer. I'm not sure though but I know it's gonna be tough of me putting in the work.**

**And one last thing, from chapter 7 of Basketball Upbringings I forgot to put an name meaning of Hope Kintobor. So in other words, I'll just explain it right now but I will only mentioned her middle name...**

**In American, the name Naylene means- caring; Hope is caring and supportive who often encourages others at their lowest points.**

**That's all readers, leave a review of how this short chapter went. **

**-SelfMadeHooper**


	24. Girls' Rival Showdown: 1st Half

March 6, 2014 is the date and 1:00 (1 o'clock) PM is the time of the afternoon as the varsity-Knothole Lady Warriors and Knothole Warriors, with Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck informing to Mrs. Lupe and the teachers by permission, are all inside the junior varsity gymnasium getting all of their shots in as a quick warm-up before the team departed to Macon, Georgia to play in the 2013-2014 GHSA Class 1A Public Girls State Basketball Championship inside the Macon Coliseum - which is just 1 hour and 19 minutes from Atlanta to Macon.

Fifteen minutes has passed as the two head coaches (with the help from their siblings) all gathered the stuff they importantly needed as the Lady Warriors and Warriors all exited out of the gymnasium and onto the yellow Fulton County School District school bus with some 200-plus Knothole High fans coming along as well - but the fans will be riding in their own school bus.

The Lady Warriors and Warriors all entered inside the school bus as the girls and boys all got quiet and start to listen to their music with their own portable device. Wait, why are the guys being quiet, you may say? Well it's simple: the two teams are focusing on the game they will be playing, and with this being a championship game it's nothing to complain about them being quiet.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24<strong>

**Girls' Rival Showdown: 1st Half**

Amy's Lady Warriors and Sonic's Warriors arrived at the parking-lot of the Macon Coliseum where they all entered inside the arena as the boys will sit in the stands to watch their girls play including waiting on their game to come. The Lady Warriors all went to their locker room where it has it's 'Knothole Lady Warriors' sign on the door as Amy and the girls all put on their Nike-branded white home uniforms, their basketball gear and Nike warm-up jacket. The girls later starts to stretch their muscles to get loose as Coach Rosemary starts to write something on the white board...

_Look around to yourself. What do you see?! Excitement...? Nervousness...? Fear...? If you answered yes to these three words, then you're in luck. How come, you may say? Because..._

The Lady Warriors have later finished stretching their muscles and went on to some went back listening to their music from their portable devices and some using a basketball to loose up with. Coach Rosemary continues writing on the write board...

_Excitement of yourself knowing you finally reached where you were destined to be since day one. Nervousness of yourself not knowing how will you put in the work. And fear of yourself knowing you're going to fail miserably. But the key word you should be listening to is "fear". Fear is not you being scared of someone or something. Fear is not you believing yourself you can't do it. Fear is being pressured knowing you can do it and meaning to yourself '...I am ready'._

After Coach Rosemary finished writing on the white board, Coach Vanilla came out from the restroom from inside of their locker room and to the main room wearing her coaching attire: clear diamond earrings on each ear, lightweight black suit jacket, royal blue tucked-in dress shirt, black khaki dress pants, and black closed-toes flats shoes. Coach Rosemary's coaching attire is a royal blue polo shirt with the school logo, light brown khaki pants, and white low-top Adidas shell-toe sneakers.

"Alright girls. Bring it in," said Coach Vanilla.

Amy and the Lady Warriors all stopped what they were doing as they're now focused on what their coaches will say.

This time, Coach Rosemary speaks, "Now Julie. Can you do me a favor and read what I wrote on the board."

Julie-Su read what Coach Rosemary wrote on the white board.

"Thank you," Coach Rosemary said. Continuing, "The statement I've written on the board, is what you girls should be paying attention to. And the most important word you all should be looking at (*points to the white board*) is **fear**. Beside those two sentences I've wrote, fear is what you girls should and do have right now. Why? Because this state championship game is all about fear when it comes to being pressured the most. We are in a hostile environment coming into this game with a lot of people from Moebius High watching their team play and a lot of people from our school watching us play. And for this game right here, this is when all fourteen of you come out with effort and energy. To those two seniors: Honey and Ciara, this is y'all last go-around of high school basketball because this will never happen to you two ever again. That's all I got Coach Vanilla."

Coach Vanilla nods to Coach Rosemary. "Thank you," she said. Continuing now going in-front of the white board, "All of us in this room know what's at stake, right?"

"Yes ma'am," the Lady Warriors said.

"Good," Coach Vanilla said. Continuing, "I'm pretty sure you girls know my resume' of winning these state basketball championships. But really what I'm sayin' is - I've been in these pressure situations before. You girls will have pressure coming into this game but it all depends on how will y'all handle it. But I only got one question to fourteen of you - You all ready?"

"Yes ma'am," the Lady Warriors said.

Coach Vanilla smirked. "...Lets go," she said.

The fourteen Lady Warriors all got up and each starts to clap. Amy, Wave, Julie-Su and Hope each grabbed their Nike basketball to warm-up with as the Lady Warriors all exited out of their locker room.

_~Inside the Visiting Locker Room~_

Inside the visiting locker room of Moebius High School's girls basketball team - the Moebius Lady Bandits, the thirteen Lady Bandits are all inside their locker room putting on their basketball gear and black & orange Adidas-branded uniforms, and warm-up jackets. The girls later starts to stretch their muscles to get loose for five minutes, and later went on to some playing with their Wilson Wave basketball to get loose, some listening to their music with their portable devices, and some doing both (listening to their music with their portable devices and playing with their basketball).

Twenty minutes later, Coach Regina Ferrum of the Moebius Lady Bandits comes out of the bathroom from inside of their locker room and into the main room wearing her coaching attire: forest green hair tied into a ponytail, silver hooked earrings on each ear, orange half-buttoned-up dress shirt with the black lightweight jacket and black dress pants, and black closed-toes flats shoes. And ten seconds later, Coach Snively Kintobor came inside their locker room also wearing his coaching attire: white buttoned-up dress shirt with a orange tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes with black socks.

"Alright ladies. Bring it in," Coach Regina said.

The Lady Bandits all stopped what they were doing as they will listen of what their coach has to say.

"...Now girls. Be true to yourselves - Are y'all nervous?" Coach Regina asks her players.

It took a moment for the Lady Bandits to answer as honest as possible with Coach Regina keep saying almost the same question.

"Good," Coach Regina said. Continuing, "I'm pretty sure you girls know what situation we all are in, am I right?"

The Lady Bandits all honestly answered.

Coach Regina nodded and continues. "But, ... ... do you girls feel excited to be here?"

The Lady Bandits all honestly answered, again.

Coach Regina smiled with a nod. She speaks, "That's good. ...Let me start off sayin' this - we are 24-10 this season. Why I say that? Because some people think we will be knocked out of the second or third round. And look where we at now. For this game, some local critics stated we're gonna get our ass kicked by Knothole again, because of what happened the last game. But what they didn't realize or know was that - we go out there and play hard, PERIOD. ... Not only that, this is the last game for our only senior, Myra. And Myra you know it yourself - this will be your last game, because this will never happened again to you. All I want for each and everyone of y'all, is to got out there and played that game like it's supposed to be your last. Bring it in ladies."

The Lady Bandits all got up and huddled around their coaches and put their hands up.

Coach Regina speaks, "Y'all already know the deal - let's go out there and win by any means necessary. Lady Bandits on three. One, two, three-"

"LADY BANDITS," the girls all shouted.

Fiona, Alicia, Rosy, and Buns each grabbed their Spalding TF-1000 basketball so they and their teammates will loose and shoot-around with, as the Lady Bandits later exited out of their locker room.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Knothole Lady Warriors and the Moebius Lady Bandits each walked out in the separate hallways all looking confident for this game. The two teams later reached the tunnel waiting when it's the right time to come out. Twenty seconds later, an instrumental song called 300 Violin Orchestra by Jorge Quintero came on and - from the top tunnel - the Moebius Lady Bandits all jogged out to the right side of the court with their own crown cheering, and - from the bottom tunnel - the Knothole Lady Warriors all jogged out to the left side of the court also with their own crowd cheering. And speaking of Moebius and Knothole High's crowd, Moebius High's boys basketball team is hear watching the girls play and wait for their game to come, and of course Knothole with the same cicero - but with Sonic watching his girlfriend, Amy, play.

Inside the Macon Coliseum, it is a crowd of around 7,000 people of the 9,252 basketball-seated capacity with some watching the Moebius-Knothole game and some waiting on the other game with their other high school basketball team also having a game today; and along with that, this game is locally broadcasted by Georgia's Public Broadcasting Station (GPBS) where viewers around the state of Georgia are watching it live on their televisions.

Three minutes have passed with Moebius and Knothole warming up as thirty seconds have ticked down from the game-clock as both the Lady Bandits and the Lady Warriors all jogged to their benches with their coaches and teammates giving daps to one another. **"HOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK"** The buzzer sounded as the male Public Address (PA) announcer will speak.

_"__May I have your attention please, ...The GHSA and its member schools have made a commitment to promote good sportsmanship by student-athletes, coaches, and spectators at all GHSA sanctioned events. Profanity, degrading remarks, and intimidating actions directed at officials or competitors will not be tolerated, and are grounds for removal from the event site. Spectators are not allowed to enter the competition area during warm-ups or while the contest is being conducted. Thank you for your cooperation in the promotion of good sportsmanship at today's event..._

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen... Welcome to the Macon Coliseum of Macon, Georgia as we will begin this 2014 GHSA Class 1A Public Girls State Basketball Championship Game; featuring the visiting, Moebius High School's Moebius Lady Bandits of Atlanta, Georgia ... and the home team, Knothole Village High School's Knothole Lady Warriors of Atlanta, Georgia. To start off our event of the afternoon, we will like to do our Star Spangled Banner of our country; please stand and remove any headwear if needed."_

All of the people, the coaches and the players stand up and some put their right hand on their chest and some have their hands behind their backs as they will represent their country - United States of America.

One minute and thirty seconds has passed as the national anthem was over with players, coaches and visitors all clapping before going back to their seats.

The PA announcer speaks, _"And now ladies and gentlemen, we will now announced the starting lineups for both teams. First for the visiting, Moebius Lady Bandits..._

_"At Center, the junior, number 35 Jarina Bunsen."_ Buns got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Point Guard, the junior, number 10 Alicia Diandra."_ Alicia got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 24 Brianna Jones."_ Brianna got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Small Forward, the junior, number 5 Rosy Lorelei."_ Rosy got up, high fived her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at Shooting Guard, the freshman, number 1 Fiona Darcell."_ Fiona got up, high fived her teammates and shook hands to the three officials.

__"The head coach for the Lady Bandits is Regina Ferrum. The assistant is Snively Kintobor."_ _

Moebius' starting lineup is finished as they gather around their bench.

The PA announcer speaks, _"And now the starting lineups for the home team, Knothole Lady Warriors..._

_"At Small Forward, the senior, number 15 Barby Kadyn."_ Barby got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Point Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Julie-Su Avyanna."_ Julie-Su got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 50, Bunnie Charleigh."_ Bunnie got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 34 Lien-Da Avyanna."_ Lien-Da got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at Shooting Guard, the freshman, number 3 Amy Rose."_ Amy got up, high five her teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Lady Warriors is Daleen Honbria. The assistant is Rosemary Prower."_

Knothole's starting lineup is finished as they gather around their bench.

_~At Moebius' Bench~_

Coach Regina speaks, "Aye all of us on this team know the drill and now's the time to do it. Win on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN," the Lady Bandits all shouted.

_~At Knothole's Bench~_

Coach Vanilla speaks, "This is it ladies. The moment you all have been waiting for. Go out there and give it all that you got. "Win on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN," the Lady Warriors all shouted.

Monday, November 11, 2013 was the date the two schools started their basketball season. Friday, February 14, 2014 (Valentines Day) was the date the two schools first met in the 6-A Region Championship Game since the two schools didn't face each other in the regular season because of their condense schedule. And now Thursday, March 6, 2014 the two schools meet once again for the state basketball championship game. Which one of these two schools will come out on top as one of the best high school basketball teams in the state of Georgia?

(8:00; 1Q) The starting five from both teams all walked out onto the court, shook each others hands, and stood at the spots they always stand at: Bunnie and Buns at center court, Amy and Fiona at one end of the court behind Bunnie, Lien-Da and Brianna next to each other between the left half-court line, Barby and Rosy also next to each other between the right half-court line, and Alicia and Julie-Su at the other one end of the court behind Buns. The male referee walks to center-court between Bunnie and Buns holding Knothole's Nike basketball game ball on his right hand before bouncing the ball two times, tosses it up as both Bunnie and Buns jumped. The ball got tipped to Alicia as Buns and the Lady Bandits won the tip, and the 2014 GHSA Class 1A Public Girls State Basketball Championship Game begins.

(7:59; 1Q) Alicia dribbles up-court as she sees the Lady Warriors in a 2-3 Zone defense: Amy (left) and Julie-Su (right) up-top, Barby outside the right block, Lien-Da at the middle of the painted, and Bunnie outside the left block.

"AYE TWENTY-THREE, TWENTY-THREE." Alicia shouted to her teammates, calling a play.

With the play Alicia called plus dribbling to the left side of the court, Brianna goes to the left elbow of the free-throw line and Buns goes to the right elbow of the free-throw line, Fiona at the right block, and Rosy at the right corner three-point area.

(7:49; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Alicia later puts up her left arm showing her left index finger and spins left counter-clockwise. Down at the right block seeing the finger twirl, Fiona starts to run towards Brianna and Buns as the two both set screens with Brianna setting a screen on Amy's left side (of what Amy thinks it's a pick 'n roll/pop since she followed Alicia) and Buns setting a screen on Julie-Su. Alicia throws a chest-pass to Fiona at the top of the three-point with Julie-Su seeing it but couldn't get around Buns' screen. Fiona receives the pass from Alicia before quickly squaring herself, and shoots for three with her right dominant hand, ...and makes it.

Moebius 3, Knothole 0

That play Alicia called out twenty-three for her team, was the same play they ran against Knothole from that region championship game. The only difference from that result was Fiona (who was suppose to get the ball on that play) **made the shot** because from the previous game on that same play, Fiona **missed it** when it came down to the wire.

(7:43; 1Q) Bunnie, after Fiona's made three, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Julie-Su. Julie-Su receives the ball and dribbles up-court as she sees the Lady Bandits in a man-to-man defense.

(7:37; 1Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Julie-Su reaches to the middle of the half-court with Alicia on-balling five feet away. Julie-Su looks to her left seeing Barby (being guarded by Rosy) as she motions her to come up. Barby, who was at the left corner, came up as told from Julie-Su as she receives the ball. Barby gets low into a triple-threat position as Julie-Su (and Alicia) jogs to the left corner. Bunnie (with Buns), who was at the left elbow of the free-throw line, pops out to the three-point area up top as Barby passes the ball to her. Bunnie receives the pass as Barby stays where she's at and Julie-Su (and Alicia) jogs to the baseline and onto the right corner three-point area. Dribbling with her right hand, Bunnie dribbles towards Amy at the right side of the court. Amy (and Fiona) sees what Bunnie is doing and moved to her side; Bunnie picks up her dribble and hands the ball off to Amy.

Amy receives the dribble hand-off from Bunnie as she sets a pick on Fiona's right side with Amy left-hand dribbling to the pick Bunnie set as Amy sees Buns (Bunnie's man) pops out. Amy maneuver to her left a little more just to get by Buns and quickly sees the painted-area having little-but-open space. Amy attacks to the paint seeing Rosy slightly at the left box doing ball-you-man on both Amy and her man, Barby. Amy reaches inside the paint seeing Rosy coming to rotate as she quickly passes the ball out to Barby at the left corner. Barby receives the pass but quickly sees Rosy coming back to close out. She triple-threats by jab-stepping with her left foot seeing Rosy bite at it before right-hand dribbling inside the perimeter. Seeing the paint covered, Barby stops and shoots with her right dominant hand-

(7:24; 1Q) Rejected by Rosy ...and later retrieves it! Rosy takes off dribbling down court taking a quick picture to her left (while dribbling of course) seeing Knothole's Julie-Su trailing. Rosy reaches to the painted-area before picking-up her dribble then warps the ball over her head avoiding the reaching Julie-Su, goes up with her left hand attempting a layup, and finishes-

(7:19; 1Q) Chased down by Amy from behind! The ball rocketed off the left side of the backboard and **(*whistle blued*)** trailed out-of-bounds right to Moebius' bench.

**"OOOOOHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH (*CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP, CLAP*)...!"** the crowd applauded to both Amy and Rosy for making those hustle plays.

But here's how that happen. Lets start off with Rosy since she started it... After Barby did the jab-step to Rosy after Rosy was coming back to close-out the dribble-penetration, Rosy got faked out on purpose because she was gonna close-out the dribble-drive towards the baseline away, whether getting faked-out or not. So when Rosy saw Barby pulled-up for a shot, she knew right there at that moment she was going for a block (which she did) instead of a strip. After Rosy got control of the ball after taking off dribbling down court, when she took a picture to her left seeing Julie-Su, she also saw Amy (who was behind Julie-Su) coming, but figured to herself that Amy was gonna come late. Well, that turned out be, of what we witnessed, a chase-down block from Amy. But either way, give credit to both Amy and Rosy for both of them making hustle plays, as the two each get their 1st block of the game.

...(7:15; 1Q) Seven of the ten players from both teams got back down court. Rosy will inbound the ball as she surveys their half-court seeing Knothole still in a 2-3 Zone defense and her four teammates all safely open. **(*Whistle blued*)** The sideline referee handed the ball to Rosy as she safely inbound the ball to Alicia, who was where Rosy was at.

(7:14; 1Q) Alicia receives the basketball and walk-dribbles to the middle of the half-court. Buns, who was at the left block outside the painted-area, came up to the free-throw line. Seeing Buns popping out to the free-throw line, Alicia sees where her teammates are at and picks-up her dribble, fake-passes to the left towards Fiona's side and later saw some of the Knothole players move before softly passes the ball to Buns.

Buns receives the pass and held the ball up high to prevent getting stripped and later pivoted forward towards the basket. Buns sees Lien-Da still standing at the painted-area as she pump-fake just in case Lien-Da went for it, but didn't. Buns shoots with her left dominant hand without Lien-Da coming to contest/block her shot, ...and missed.

Now you may say, 'Why didn't Lien-Da comes towards Buns to block/contest her shot?' Well here's the thing and this is also Basketball 101 - in a half-court zone defense (2-3, 3-2, 1-2-2, or sometimes 1-3-1) if Lien-Da **did** come towards Buns to not let her shoot the ball, then one of the offensive-players from each corners **will cut to the basket** - making the defensive-wing players look lost - **for an too-easy bucket**. So whether a miss (like what just happened) or make, Lien-Da did the right thing to not prevent a cutter coming to the painted-area for an too-easy basket.

(7:09; 1Q) Lien-Da jumps up and grabs her 1st rebound and passes it to her half-sister, Julie-Su, to the left. Julie-Su speed-dribbles up-court as her man Alicia and four (of the coming-five) Moebius players ran back down court. Julie-Su took a quick-peek to the left corner seeing Barby as she kept on dribbling to the left outside perimeter and slowed down her momentum while keeping her dribble alive. Alicia sees what Julie-Su did as she ran towards her, but Julie-Su anticipated that Alicia was gonna do that as she picked-up her dribble and no-looked pass it to Barby at the left corner. Barby receives the pass, took a quick peek at the paint seeing two of Moebius' players there before shooting for three, ...and makes it.

Moebius 3, Knothole 3; point number 3 for Barby and assist number 1 for Julie-Su with Knothole completing their fast-break.

(7:01; 1Q) Buns, after Barby's made three, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Fiona. Fiona receives the basketball and dribbles up-court.

(6:57; 1Q) Dribbling with herleftt hand to the middle of the half-court while seeing Knothole still in their 2-3 Zone defense, Fiona motions Buns to come and set a pick on Julie-Su's left side. Buns came as told with Julie-Su recognizing it, Fiona dribbles to her right hand but saw Julie-Su going over Buns' pick as she crosses through-the-legs to her left as she attacks to the basket. However, Amy closes out towards Fiona, but Fiona counters that by hop-stepping forward after picking up her dribble. Now inside the paint, pump-fakes through two Knothole players (Bunnie and Barby) in traffic, goes up-

** (*Whistle blued*)** Her shot missed, but Fiona did drew a foul. The ref calls a shooting foul on Bunnie, her 1st foul of the game, as Fiona will go to the free-throw line for two shots.

The two teams later all lined-up for free-throws: Bunnie, Buns and Barby lined-up at the left-outside of the painted-area; Lien-Da, Brianna and Amy lined-up at the right-outside of the painted-area; Fiona of course at the free-throw line shooting her two free-throws, Julie-Su and Alicia at the left wing above the three-point line, and Rosy herself at the right wing above the three-point line.

The baseline referee with the ball holds out two fingers, signaling the players 'two shots,' before bounce-passing the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, takes four dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for five seconds, brings her shooting form up and releases it, ... ...and makes it.

Moebius 4, Knothole 3

Fiona's teammates gave her daps after making her free-throw before she approached back to the foul line. They all lined-up back where they were as the ref with the ball now held up one finger signaling 'one shot', before bounce-passing to Fiona. Fiona receives it and again does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, takes four dribbles, stops an looks at the rim for five seconds, brings her shooting form up and releases it with players from the outside painted-area boxing-out one another, ... ...and makes it.

Moebius 5, Knothole 3

(6:50; 1Q) Bunnie, after Fiona's made free-throw, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Amy. (6:49; 1Q) Amy receives the inbound-pass and dribbles up-court

"Cowgirl. Cowgirl," Amy shouted calling a play for Bunnie, as she dribbles to the left side of the court with Fiona on-balling three feet away.

Bunnie, was running back down court after she inbounded the ball to Amy, came up towards Fiona's left side and sets a pick.

"Pick left, Fiona. Pick left," Buns shouted to Fiona letting her know.

(6:44; 1Q) Amy dribbles to her right going to the pick Bunnie set, then maneuvered away from Buns who rotated towards Amy. Amy took a quick peak and sees Buns going back to her man and later saw Fiona going underneath the pick. Amy sees she has some space and decides to attack on Fiona; she quickly crosses through-the-legs to her left and attacks. However, Fiona on-ball defends Amy's direction, but Amy counters that by stepping-back to her left before sizing-up with a in-&-out move later crossing through-the-legs back to her right. Seeing three feet of space, Amy quickly picks-up her dribble and looks down for a quick moment seeing she's behind the three-point line, and shoots for three holding her right arm up. Fiona contested her shot, ... ...but Amy's shot went in.

Moebius 5, Knothole 6; point number 3 for Amy on her first attempt from both field-goals made/attempt (1-1) and three-points made/attempt (1-1).

_2nd Quarter at the 5-Minute Mark..._

The Moebius Lady Bandits and the Knothole Lady Warriors are all going at it this game; players making some shots and making key defensive plays. So far Amy is letting her game come to her as she has 7 points, 1 rebound and (still) 1 block each; Julie-Su is the leading scorer having 9 points, 3 assists and 1 rebound, Barby has 5 points and 3 rebounds, Lien-Da has 6 points and 4 rebounds, and Bunnie has 7 points, 3 rebounds and 1 block; Knothole's two role players had made a key contribute as Wave is the only player off the bench who scored having 4 points since she had to sub out Barby because she had 2 fouls late in the 1st quarter, and Honey, who also scored with 2 points, only came in for Bunnie to prevent her having 2 early-fouls in the 1st quarter (Bunnie currently has 1 foul). For the Moebius Lady Bandits, Fiona is the leading scorer having 12 points, along with 3 rebounds and 1 assists; Alicia has 3 points and 2 assists, Rosy has 4 points, 2 rebounds and (still) 1 block, Brianna has 7 points, but does have 4 rebounds, and Buns has 7 points, 3 rebounds; Moebius' one role player came in with Bella subbing for Rosy that way Rosy can get a quick breather; Bella didn't score a bucket but did record 1 rebound just to contribute of what's needed out on the court.

Lets get back into this game as Knothole has the ball after Coach Vanilla called a timeout...

Knothole's five is...

PG: Julie-Su  
>SG: Amy<br>SF: Barby  
>PF: Lien-Da<br>C: Bunnie

Moebius' five is...

PG: Alicia  
>SG: Fiona<br>SF: Rosy  
>PF: Brianna<br>C: Buns

Moebius 33, Knothole 40

(5:00; 2Q) With Knothole getting the ball, Wave will be the inbounder and Julie-Su will be the recipient. **(*Whistle blued*)** The baseline referee hands the ball to Wave as she inbounds the ball to Julie-Su. (4:59; 2Q) Julie-Su receives the basketball and left-hand dribbles up-court.

(4:56; 2Q) With Moebius is still in their man-to-man defense, Julie-Su reaches to the left side of the half-court with Alicia on-balling three feet away. Julie-Su looks down at the left block seeing Bunnie fronting Buns. Julie-Su, while being guarded by Alicia, dribbles further towards the area where Bunnie is at to deliver a post-entry-pass while making sure Alicia nor Buns won't deflected her pass; Julie-Su picks-up her dribble and holds the ball up above her left shoulder, making sure Alicia and Buns won't deflect her pass as she safely bounce-passes it to Bunnie. Bunnie receives the bounce-pass and faces-up on Buns with Julie-Su (and Alicia) rotating up towards the top of the three-point area.

(4:49; 2Q) Bunnie, after seeing some space, got into a triple-threat position and does some ball-fakes seeing if Buns would bite at it, but didn't. Bunnie decides to dribble to her right with Buns following as Bunnie sees she can't go anywhere and decides to back her down; Bunnie feels Buns' left hand on her left lower back as she picks-up her dribble and shimmies left, turns to her right and shoots (as a left-handed shooter) with Buns contesting her shot, ... ...and missed.

(4:40; 2Q) The ball bounced off the top-front of the rim with three box-out battles inside the painted-area. With the ball starting to come down, Lien-Da of all people grabbed her 5th rebound in traffic, used her left-off hand and floats it up high with Brianna contesting it, ... and-

(4:36; 2Q) Buns left-hand snatches that ball out of the air!

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH?!"** The crowd awed.

"My goodness, Buns." Coach Regina awed in amazement from the bench, after what she witnessed from Buns' defensive play.

Lien-Da and some of the Knothole players/coaches from the bench wanted a goaltending call, but won't get it as that will count as both a block number 1 and a rebound number 4 at the same time for Buns.

(4:33; 2Q) Buns looks who to give the ball to and does to Fiona.

(4:30; 2Q) Fiona received the ball and raced up-court at the right side of the court as she sees Amy coming. Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona lunges forward with an in-&-out move that got Amy leaned far to her left as Fiona attacks to the painted-area. Fiona stops closely inside the painted-area before picking up her dribble, goes up through two Knothole players (Lien-Da and Barby) in traffic, holds the ball up high with two hands, and **finished strong with a two-hand jam**!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ..."** Cheered the Moebius High crowd.

Fiona, after that dunk in traffic, softly landed back down onto the court and quickly got back down court to get back on defense. As Fiona gets point number 14 in the game.

That finish by Fiona really started by Buns who snatched Lien-Da's shot out of the air that was close of a goaltend. And with Fiona taking it coast-to-coast, that was the best way to attack before the defense would get set as Knothole was, and is, still sticking with their 2-3 Zone defense.

Moebius 35, Knothole 40

(4:28; 2Q) Lien-Da, after the dunk by Fiona, quickly gets the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Julie-Su. Julie-Su receives the basketball from her half-sister as she dribbles up court.

(4:26; 2Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Julie-Su dribbles to the the right side of the court and chest-passes it down-court to Amy. Amy receives it and immediately attacks the painted-area; Amy sees Rosy coming as she maneuvered to the right away from Rosy. Recognizing she's underneath the basket as Amy picks up her dribble and goes up off two feet through three Moebius players (Rosy, Buns, and Brianna) in traffic, holds the ball up high with two hands, felt some contact and **(*whistle blued*)** **finished strong with a two-hand jam**!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ..."** Cheered the Knothole High crowd.

Now that's how you answer back with a dunk of your own! The basket will count as Amy will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play with the foul called on Buns - her 2nd; plus that gives Amy point number 9 in the game. And that quick bucket really started with Julie-Su, because knowing Fiona tried to hustle her way back to her man Amy. Julie-Su did a quick pass to Amy as we all know how that resulted.

Moebius 35, Knothole 42

After that dunk by Amy along with that foul, her four teammates gave her daps of her stellar play. Knothole and Moebius are both now lining up around the free-throw painted area: Brianna, Bunnie and Rosy lined up on the left side, Buns and Barby lined up on the right side, Amy (of course) at the free-throw line getting ready to shoot her first free-throw of the game, Fiona and Wave at the left wing at the three-point area, and Alicia and Julie-Su at the right wing at the three-point area.

The referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket and puts up one finger signaling to all the players 'one shot,' before bounce-passing the ball to Amy. Amy receives it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (left) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles, glances at the rim for eight seconds, shoots it ...and hits nothing but net; completing the three-point play.

Moebius 35, Knothole 43; as Amy gets point number 10.

(4:19; 2Q) Buns, after Amy's made free-throw, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Fiona from the left side of the court. (4:18; 2Q) Fiona receives the basketball and walk-dribbles up court.

"AYE DOUBLE HORN. DOUBLE HORN." Fiona shouted, calling a play.

(4:12; 2Q) Dribbling to the middle of the half-court after calling a play for her team, Fiona sees Alicia (from the left side of the court) and Rosy (from the right side of the court) each rotated down to the far corner, and Brianna (at the left) and Buns (at the right) each standing at the elbows of the free-throw line.

_'Lets go right.'_ Fiona thought.

(4:07; 2Q) Fiona puts up her right index-finger pointing up as a signal as both Brianna and Buns came up: Brianna stood next to Amy's right side and Buns stood next to Julie-Su's left side. Fiona, as she thought, dribbles to her right with Buns setting the pick and Julie-Su going underneath the pick; Fiona later attacks as she took a quick peak at Bunnie still at the painted-area and seeing Barby rotating towards her. Rosy however, sees Barby rotated towards Fiona as she rotated up towards the right wing outside the perimeter. With Fiona seeing it coming after Barby rotated, she quickly picks-up her dribble and passes it out to Rosy. Rosy receives the pass and quickly sets herself, shoots for three with Barby quickly coming to contest her shot, **(*whistle blued*)** ...and makes the three!

And with that whistle blown from the sideline referee, Rosy's three-point shot ...will count!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ******AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **********AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ****..."** Cheered the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 38, Knothole 43; as Rosy gets point number 7 while going to the free-throw line for the possible four-point play. As the foul is called on none-other-than Barby - her 3rd foul of the game, and she herself knew that.

While Rosy was giving daps from her four teammates, Barby is shaking her head in disbelief; yeah she came up towards Rosy after Fiona passed the ball to her, but when Barby jumped to contest after Rosy already released the ball off of her fingertips, her momentum got into the body of Rosy as Rosy felt the contact; and with the sideline referee seeing that, the ref had to call that because that was, no questioned, really a foul. However, if Rosy had kicked one of her legs out after she shot the ball, that would have been either an offensive foul on Rosy or a no-call continuation/play-on.

**"HOOOOOOONNNK!"** The horn sounded as Wave jogs onto the court pointing at Barby, letting her know that she's being subbed out. Barby jogs towards Wave giving daps to each other as Barby is jogging to the bench still in disbelief of that foul she caused.

"Aye Ms. Kadyn, come here." Coach Vanilla called out.

Barby, still frustrated, went to her coach.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "Aye listen... I know you're upset of that foul you caused that gave you your third, but don't be upset about it, alright? You and I know that you as the team captain needed to be out there helping this team out by being the key factor on defense, but you're _gonna be needed_ by the time the second half comes by. Understood?"

"...O- ...Okay." Barby said.

"Good," Coach Vanilla said. "Have a seat for now."

Barby agrees and later walks to the bench sitting on the spot where Wave sat at. And also that talk she had with Coach Vanilla, made her feel good for herself. Yes, of course Barby was upset of that shooting-foul she caused on Rosy from three-point range, but after that conversation she had with her coach it **really cheered her up**. And that's what every player wanted from a coach when making a careless mistake.

Now as for Rosy, she and the rest of the players are lined-up around the outside-painted-area: Bunnie, Brianna and Barby lined up on the left side, Lien-Da and Buns lined up on the right side, Rosy (of course) at the free-throw line getting ready to shoot her first free-throw of the game, Wave and Fiona at the left wing at the three-point area, and Amy and Alicia at the right wing at the three-point area.

The referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket the team lined up at, puts up two fingers signaling to all the players 'one shot', before bounce-passing the ball to Rosy. Rosy receives it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and then slightly bends her knees, takes eight dribbles, leans up and glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up and releases it, ...and hits nothing but net; completing the four-point play and getting point number 8.

Moebius 39, Knothole 43

(3:55; 2Q) Lien-Da, after Rosy's made free-throw, grabs the ball and inbounds it to Amy. (3:54; 2Q) Amy receives the basketball and walk-dribbles up-court.

"AYE 31 DOWN. 31 DOWN." Amy shouted, calling a play.

(3:49; 2Q) Amy reaches to the middle of the half-court with Fiona on-balling three feet away. Julie-Su (who's at the right side of the court) rotates down with Alicia following, Wave (who's at the left side of the court) rotates down with Rosy following, Lien-Da (who's at the left block) comes up at the left elbow of the free-throw line with Brianna following, and Bunnie (who's at the right block) comes up at the middle-outside of the painted-area.

(3:44; 2Q) After seeing where her teammates spotted at, Amy dribbles towards Fiona then picks-up her dribble and holds the ball up high above her head, sees Fiona jumped a little and later lob-passes it to the fronting Bunnie. Bunnie receives the pass and later has her back turn on Buns; Julie-Su jogs from the baseline with Alicia trailing, Lien-Da and Wave both staying where they are at and Amy (and Fiona) rotating down to the right corner (the same spot Julie-Su was at); Bunnie later faced-up on Buns as Julie-Su runs up toward Lien-Da as Lien-Da sets a screen on Alicia. Bunnie sees Julie-Su got opened and Alicia screened a little as she (Bunnie) throws the ball to Julie-Su at the top of the three-point area. Julie-Su receives the pass and quickly sees Alicia coming, she pump-faked to see if Alicia bite at it but no prevail.

And the reason Alicia got back onto Julie-Su is because Alicia kind of dodged Lien-Da's screen after she got screened. So in reality, Alicia played good defense avoiding/going around Lien-Da's screen after she kind of got screened.

(3:33; 2Q) Julie-Su, after seeing Alicia got back into the play, gets low into a triple-threat position holding the ball low to the lower-leg level after seeing and feeling Alicia's upper body on her (no pun intended) with Alicia having her hands out. Julie-Su later used her right forearm and shoved Alicia a little with a step-back dribble move (with her left hand); Lien-Da later came up and sets a pick towards Alicia's left side.

"PICK RIGHT! PICK RIGHT!" Brianna said, who's guarding Lien-Da, letting Alicia know where the pick is at.

(3:29; 2Q) Alicia she shifted her defensive-stance to her right after hearing where the pick is coming. Julie-Su dribbles to her right going to the pick before taking a quick peak at Alicia seeing her going around the pick as Julie-Su continues to dribble forward; she later sees Brianna rotating but quickly looked left at her half-sister as she throws a pocket bounce-pass in a tight-open area to the cutting Lien-Da. Lien-Da receives the bounce-pass from her half-sister, lunged forward close to the basket, rises up off two feet and holds the ball up high with two hand going for a dunk, and finishes-

(3:22; 2Q) No, it's rejected by Rosy! Rosy blocked Lien-Da's dunk!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ******AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **********AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ****..."** Cheered the Moebius High crowd.

**"Good block, Rosy!"** Coach Regina shouted in excitement, all thanks to Rosy of course.

(3:20; 2Q) The ball tallied to the top-circle of the free-throw line as Alicia was able to go get it and race-dribbles up-court with Julie-Su following. Alicia quickly looks back for a quick nano-second seeing Julie-Su still coming as Alicia reaches to the painted-area and lifts off with her left foot with Julie-Su taking off with her right foot, Alicia palms the ball with her right hand with Julie-Su reaches out high with her right hand as well, and Alicia ...**dunks it over Julie-Su! **

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ********AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **********AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ******..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 41, Knothole 43; getting point number 5 and rebound number 1 for Alicia and block number 2 for Rosy.

With that tremendous fast-break finish by Alicia, that block from Rosy is the reason why she is on the varsity-team for the Moebius Lady Bandits as a starter: her being a ball-hawking perimeter defender when it comes down to making BIG PLAYS on defense.

And with that dunk by Alicia over Julie-Su, the Moebius High crowd and boys basketball team all jumped up out of their seats with amazement. Plus it made Rosy screamed in excitement throwing up a fist-pump, including getting the Moebius' players from both the four players on the floor and the bench excited. Not only that, that got Alicia's adrenalin pumping inside of her with a smile as she hop-skips all the way back down-court.

(3:16; 2Q) Julie-Su, who as we all know ran back down court, grabs the ball and looks at Coach Vanilla for a moment.

"AYE DON'T WORRY AND GO ON 'N JUST ATTACK! JUST GO AND ATTACK!" Coach Vanilla instructed to Julie-Su.

As instructed by Coach Vanilla, Julie-Su agrees before stepping into the baseline and inbounds the ball to Amy. Amy receives the basketball and quickly bounce-passes back to Julie-Su who stepped back inbounds.

Now to think that Julie-Su getting dunked on - or in other words: "Posterized" - by Alicia would affected her mentally throughout this game, but it won't because this game is not over yet people. Sure it was a great finish by Alicia but keep in mind, this game is not over yet as it's only the 1st half.

**"D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*****CLAP, CLAP*****)! ..."** The Moebius High crowd chanted.

(3:13; 2Q) Julie-Su dribbles to the middle of the half-court. She looks left at Amy, dribbling a little closer and passes it to her. Amy receives the pass as she holds the ball to her left hip, and later eyeing on her man, Fiona - seeing she's on-balling three-feet away. Amy gets low and jab-steps with her right foot seeing Fiona a foot away.

_'Oh I'm pullin' it,'_ Amy thought.

Amy pulls-up for three holding her right arm with Fiona having her left hand into Amy's face, ...and makes it. Getting point number 13 and shutting-up the Moebius High crowd as Amy runs back down court.

Moebius 41, Knothole 46

(3:09; 2Q) Brianna, after Amy's made three, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Fiona to the right side of the court. Fiona receives it and walk-dribbles up-court.

(3:04; 2Q) Dribbling with her left hand, Fiona reaches to the middle of the half-court. Amy, who she and her teammates still playing in their 2-3 Zone defense, claps her hands grinning as she is pumped up now. Fiona saw that and calls on Buns to set a pick on Amy's right side. Fiona dribbles to her left going to the pick, sees Amy going underneath the pick...

_"Got cha,"_ Fiona whispered to herself.

Fiona quickly pulls-up and shoots a 21-foot three-pointer holding up her follow-through, ... ...and hits nothing but net. Getting point number 17.

Moebius 44, Knothole 46

"Clap on dat one, bitch!" Fiona shouted to Amy, pointing at her. And also, Fiona got lucky she didn't get a technical foul for cursing.

Amy heard what Fiona just said. "...It ...is ...ON NOW!" Amy said to herself with frustration, but in a god way; yes people - **in a good way**.

Ladies and gentlemen, get your popcorn ready 'cause this maybe (key word: **"maybe"**) an epic match-up between those two freshmen.

(2:59; 2Q) Bunnie, who has the ball after Fiona made that three-pointer, inbound the ball to Amy.

(2:56; 2Q) Amy walk-dribbled (with her left hand) up-court as she glares hard at her man, and it's none-other than Fiona.

**"AYE 41! 41!"** Amy loudly shouted out, calling out a play

As for Coach Vanilla...

"... Wait... You're goin' iso?!" She questioned to herself, after hearing the play Amy called out.

Yes, that play, 41 (forty-one), Amy called out is an isolation play: four players with two at each corner spreading out rotating down to the far corner and the ball-handler up top going one-on-one against a player he/she is being guarded by. Usually that play only happens when getting the last shot of the quarter/half or the game; but this is in the 2nd quarter around the 2-minute mark.

(2:52; 2Q) After the play Amy called out, Julie-Su (with Alicia following) and Lien-Da (with Brianna following) each spread out to the far left corner of the court, and Wave (with Rosy following) and Bunnie (with Buns following) each spread out to the far right corner of the court.

"Lets go." Amy said to herself, after seeing the set-up from her teammates.

(2:47; 2Q) Dribbling with her left hand, Amy backs up for a moment just to check on Fiona's on-ball stance.

_'She clamped down kinda low, having her hands out. I may pull it off.'_ Amy thought, think of some move to pull off and seeing Fiona is four feet away. "I hope this move works," she later said to herself.

(2:38; 2Q) Amy dribbled towards Fiona and shamgod's to the right then quickly low-crosses back to her right driving to the painted-area with Fiona trailing on her right hip. Amy hard-dribbles underneath the basket and picks-up her dribble, goes up with two hands with Fiona going up as well for a block also with her two hands, and Amy-

(2:31; 2Q) Fiona two-hand smothered Amy's shot.

**(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*)**

"Jump ball?! Jump ball?! Jump ball?!" Fiona wondered.

And it turns out to be... A JUMP BALL, and it's gonna be Moebius' ball, too!

**"YEEEEEEEEEEEESS!" **Fiona screamed in excitement, along with a fist-pump. And that is Fiona's her 1st block of the game.

Plus that got Coach Regina and the Moebius High crown excited.

**"GREAT DEFENSE, Fiona! GREAT DEFENSE!"** Coach Regina said with excitement, while applauding her defensive effort.

Fiona later looked to her left and started with a serious grin at Amy. Amy, now running back down-court including her teammates, saw Fiona's grin and could only smirk.

"It's on now! Heh heh." Amy said to herself with a semi-evil laugh.

With Knothole now jogging back down-court, Amy looked at Coach Vanilla. "Aye Coach Vanilla!"

Coach Vanilla, after hearing her name called, looks at Amy to hear what she has to say. "Lets go man. I'm challenging Fiona!" She said, and now already knowing who Fiona is wearing number 1 for Moebius.

Coach Vanilla rolled her eyes and smirk with a shrug from her right shoulder. "Go ahead. Be my guest," she answered without arguing. Heck, she sees it in Amy's eyes that she wants to take on Fiona, so there was no need of Coach Vanilla arguing to Amy of changing the defense.

Amy, after hearing Coach Vanilla's answer, shouts to her teammates. "Aye lets go man. Go man."

So with that 2-3 Zone defense out of the way ...for now, the Knothole Lady Warriors are now in man-to-man defense.

(2:29; 2Q) With Moebius' three players down-court, Rosy and Fiona are down-court waiting on the baseline referee to hand the ball to Rosy. Fiona looked down-court as she sees (as already mentioned) Knothole now in their man-to-man defense. **(*Whistle blued*)** The ref hands the ball to Rosy as she inbounds the ball to Fiona. (2:28; 2Q) Fiona receives the basketball and later dribbles up-court at the middle of the court.

(2:26; 2Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Fiona reached to the middle of the half-court as she sees Amy on-balling low while gripping on the bottom of her shorts, showing the McDavid basketball padded girdle Amy's wearing underneath. Fiona could only smirked as she dribbled a little closer and softly throws the ball to Alicia as Fiona (and Amy) jogs to the far right side of the court. At the left wing outside the perimeter is where Alicia receives the pass with Julie-Su on-balling five feet away. Alicia sees Buns getting post position down at the left block fronting Bunnie, as Alicia dribbles forward towards Julie-Su, picks-up her dribble before holding it high above her head, and lobs the ball to Buns.

(2:19; 2Q) Buns receives the pass and faces-up on Bunnie as Alicia (and Julie-Su) sees it and rotates up towards the three-point line. Buns got low into a triple-threat position doing some jab-steps to see how Bunnie would react. She sees Bunnie slightly reacting to some of her triple-threat moves as Buns dribbles with her left hand, gets low and crosses through-her-legs to the right attacking to the paint. However, thanks to her soccer and volleyball background, Bunnie on-ball defends Buns' direction, but Buns counters that as she steps-back two feet away from Bunnie, pulls-up and shoots for two with Bunnie contesting, ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ********AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! **********AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ******..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 46, Knothole 46; Buns gets point number 9 by tying the game at forty-six.

(2:16; 2Q) Lien-Da, after the shot made by Buns, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Amy. Amy receives the basketball and dribbles to the right side of the court.

(2:12; 2Q) Dribbling with her right hand after she crossed half-court and with Moebius still in man-to-man defense, Amy sees Fiona again and - switching dribbling hand to the left - decides to back her down inside the three-point line.

Amy uses her strength to back Fiona down, but Fiona sort of holds her ground while Buns is inside the painted-area in case Amy comes in for a shot. Being aware of the 5-second back-to-the-basket call, Amy later tries to look for a teammate to pass it to as here comes Wave (and Rosy) rotating towards the top of the three-point line. Amy backs away and safely throws the ball to Wave.

(2:02; 2Q) Wave receives the pass and gets into a triple-threat position with Rosy on-balling three feet way. Then Amy comes up and...

"Pick left, Rosy! Pick left!" Fiona shouted to Rosy, letting her know that Amy is setting a pick to her left.

(1:57; 2Q) Wave sees Amy set a pick on Rosy's left side as Wave dribbles to her right going to the pick as Rosy and Fiona each rotated towards Wave. Wave sees the two coming as she over-head passes through Rosy's arms (who had her hands up) back to Amy. Amy receives the pass from Wave and quickly sets herself, then sees Fiona coming but quickly pulled the trigger shooting for three, ... ...and makes it.

Moebius 46, Knothole 49; as Amy gets point number 16.

"Damn it." Fiona cursed to herself, after giving Amy that three-ball to fall. Plus it wasn't Fiona's fault that she'd left Amy open for three, she and Rosy **had** to rotate onto Wave just to **double-team her at the baseline or corner** since Wave dribbled to that area. So make the argument all you want, Fiona and Rosy both did the right thing; it's just that Wave made a nice quick over-head-pass to Amy, and later know how that resulted.

**(*Whistle blued*)** The whistle blued and a timeout has been called by Moebius. As Coach Regina called her second timeout of the game signaling for a full 60-second timeout. And it was a good timeout as well because she recognizes the momentum may kick in for Knothole after that three-point shot Amy made.

Moebius: 3 timeouts (2 full and 1 30-second)  
>Knothole: 3 timeouts (2 full and 1 30-second)<p>

The two teams each walked to their benches as the players are giving daps to one-another.

_-Down at Moebius' bench..._

"Aye Rosy, Fiona come here." Coach Regina called out.

Fiona and Rosy, with their three teammates walking to the bench and each grabbing a Gatorade bottle to get re-juiced, walks up towards their coach.

Coach Regina speaks, "Aye listen... That baseline-corner trap that y'all just did, I'm not mad about that... Sure we just gave up a three, but really one of our players...should've rotated towards the screener to prevent that pass from happening - whether causing a turnover or not. Like I said, I wasn't mad of what y'all just did, it's just that one of our players should've rotated to the screener."

Rosy and Fiona each nodded in agreement after hearing the friendly talk from their coach, as they walk to their bench where the Lady Bandits formed huddle around Coach Snively talking basketball.

He speaks, "Aye girls listen... we're doing good so far. Sure we're down by three right now, but the effort and the energy was there. All of y'all must keep that energy to stay into this close game were having." Then here comes Fiona and Rosy to sit with the starters. "Make sure you girls finish out this first-half with a meaning, okay? ...Make sure the effort and the energy stays the same, and finish out this first-half strong."

_-Down at Knothole's bench..._

After the five players got some daps from their teammates and the two coaches, the five players all sat down with each grabbing and sipping on a Gatorade bottle. The two coaches and the nine reserves (including the starter Barby) all huddled around each other as Coach Vanilla speaks to her players.

"Listen up ladies... The effort and the energy is _exactly_ what we needed for this game. Sure we got some shots and they got some shots, but that's gonna happen when playing against this team. Hey, Amy maybe going off in this game, but everyone on this team must stay focused and stick to trusting each other. Right now at any moment, they may gonna start up and push the tempo; so everyone has to be aware of that... Make sure to finish this half strong, that way the momentum will kick in the second-half. Understood?"

The remaining five answered in agreement.

**"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** The horn buzzed.

"Lets go ladies. Bring it in." Coach Vanilla said.

The fourteen players all put their hands up. Senior starting team-captain Barby sounded off, "Aye lets go. Just finish this half off strong. Finish on three. One, two, three-"

"FINISH!" The Lady Warriors shouted.

_-Back at Moebius' bench..._

**"HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK!"** The horn buzzed.

"Lets go girls. Bring it in." Coach Regina added.

The Lady Bandits all put their hands up. Junior starting team-captain Alicia sounded off. "Just like what coach said earlier. Finish on three. One, two, three-"

"FINISH!" The Lady Bandits shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Both the Lady Bandits and Lady Warriors walked back onto the court as Knothole will be on defense sticking with man-to-man, and Moebius getting the ball as Rosy will inbound the ball to Alicia. (1:51; 2Q) **(*Whistle blued*)** The baseline referee with the ball hands the ball to Rosy as she inbounds the ball to Alicia. (1:50; 2Q) Alicia receives the basketball and here we go.

(1:47; 2Q) Dribbling with her left hand, Alicia dribbles up to the middle of the half-court with Julie-Su on-balling four feet away, before passing the ball to Fiona as Alicia (and Julie-Su) jogs to the right side of the half-court. At the left side of the half-court is where Fiona has the ball high above her head with Amy on-balling three feet away, while looking up in the half-court as Fiona sees Buns fronting Bunnie at the left block. Fiona ball-fakes to sees would Amy bite at it and kind of did as she lobs the pass to Buns.

(1:37; 2Q) Buns receives the basketball with her back turned on Bunnie, as Fiona stays where she's at. Buns quickly feels Bunnie's right forearm on her mid-back before leaning back to feel Bunnie's defense while recognized an opening if she has one. Buns spins to her right going towards the baseline. Bunnie on-ball defends her direction, as Buns stops underneath the basket before picking up her dribble ball-faking on Bunnie's face fooling her.

**"OOOOOOOOHHH!"** The crowd witnessed.

Buns saw her man got faked-out and later spin-pivot back to her right at the left side of the backboard, goes up with her right hand palming the ball towards the cylinder, and finished strong with a slam-dunk.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ******AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! **********AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ...****"** The Moebius High crowd cheered again.

Moebius 48, Knothole 49; as Buns gets number 9.

My goodness. Buns pulled off a Hakeem Olajuwon-move on that one right in Bunnie's face.

(1:27; 2Q) Bunnie, after the dunk _including_ getting faked-out by Buns, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Amy. Amy receives the basketball, but later recognizes Fiona coming as she holds protecting it.

Being aware of the 10-second back-court violation, (1 second) Amy quickly gets into her triple-threat position protecting the ball with Fiona on-balling three feet away. Getting low, (2 seconds) Amy dribbles with her left, hesitates and did a shifty in-'n-out move got Fiona leaning a little to her left as Amy now takes off dribbling down-court with Fiona following.

(1:20; 2Q) Amy crossed to the middle of the half-court before quickly looking left seeing Fiona coming as she slowed down her momentum and step-backs to slow things down to not got out of control - smart idea. Amy looks around the half-court as Moebius is still in their man-to-man defense with Fiona on-balling five feet away while scanning where her teammates are at: Julie-Su (and Alicia) at the far left corner, Lien-Da (and Brianna) at the left elbow of the free-throw line, Bunnie (and Buns) at the right block outside the painted-area, and Wave (and Rosy) at the far right side of the court.

Dribbling with her left hand, Amy used her right index-finger and motions Lien-Da to come and set a pick on Fiona's left side.

"Pick left, Fiona. Pick left." Brianna shouted to Fiona, letting her know.

Amy dribbled to her right going to the pick before quickly looking to her left seeing Fiona going underneath the pick and Brianna rotating up.

_"Yes."_ Amy whispered to herself.

(1:02; 2Q) Amy spins back to her left and attacks to the painted-area with Fiona trailing. Amy nearly reaches closely to the painted-area recognizing Fiona and Rosy are coming as she attempts a left-underhand scooping lay-up floating the ball towards the top left square of the backboard and scores.

Moebius 48, Knothole 51; as Amy get point number 18.

(0:54...; 2Q) Rosy, after that lay-up Amy made, quickly got the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds-

"Aye roll it. Roll it." Alicia instructed to Rosy.

Changing the attempt, Rosy agreed and softly tosses the ball onto the court before jogging up-court with Alicia walking with the rolling basketball.

Now keep in mind, the game-clock only starts when a player **touches** the ball. And with the game-clock now at the seconds-mark, the clock will start after Alicia touches the rolling basketball; simple as that.

Alicia walks towards the center-circle with the rolling-basketball and later picks up ball, (0:53...; 2Q) and dribbles it. And with Alicia picking up the ball, the game-clock will now start.

(0:49...; 2Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Alicia walk-dribbles to the middle of the half-court looking at both the game-clock and her man, Julie-Su - seeing her on-balling five feet away.

0:40..., 0:35..., "Now... DOUBLE HORN. DOUBLE HORN." Alicia shouted, calling a play.

Now that play Alicia called, they ran it earlier in the game around the 4-minute mark in this 2nd quarter when Knothole was in a 2-3 Zone defense. With Knothole now in their man-to-man defense, lets see how this play turns out now...

(0:29...; 2Q) After Alicia called a play for her team, Fiona (from the left outside wing along with Amy) and Rosy (from the right outside wing along with Wave) each rotated down to the far corner, and Brianna (at the left along with Lien-Da) and Buns (at the right along with Bunnie) each standing at the elbows of the free-throw line. Alicia, who's still standing at the middle of the half-court dribbling, eye-balling back-'n-forth deciding where to go.

_'Lets go right.'_ Alicia thought.

Alicia puts up her right hand using her right index-finger pointing up as a signal as both Brianna and Buns came up with Brianna standing next to Julie-Su's right side and Buns standing next to Julie-Su's left side. Alicia, as she thought, dribbles to her right as Buns sets a pick with Julie-Su going underneath the pick; Alicia attacks as she took a quick peak at Bunnie still at the painted-area and seeing Wave baiting towards her. Alicia stops and crosses behind her back, seeing three feet of space by picking up her dribble and shoots for two with Julie-Su contesting her shot, ...and makes it.

Moebius 50, Knothole 51; as Alicia get point number 7.

(0:19...; 2Q) Lien-Da, after the shot made by Alicia, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Amy. (0:18...; 2Q) Amy receives the basketball and walk-dribbles up-court as she sees her man, Fiona, clamped down on defense having her hands out at the center-circle.

**"OOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!" **The crowd inside the Macon Coliseum starts to get loud as time is winding down in the first half.

Amy took a quick peek looking up at the game-clock as it shows ... 0:14 seconds, (0:13...; 2Q) before crossing half-court as she looked at Fiona seeing she's now two feet towards her.

(0:09...; 2Q) Dribbling with her right hand, Amy hesitates towards Fiona and did an in-'n-out move, then attacks to the basket with Fiona on-balling her hip. (0:06...; 2Q) They reached closely inside the painted-area as Amy lowers her left shoulder into Fiona's chest using her strength, quickly goes up with two hands-

(0:03...; 2Q) Fiona strips it out of Amy's hands as retrieves it and...

**"****HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK (****0:00; 2Q)!****" **Holds the ball as the game-clock buzzed into the zeros, as the 1st half and the 2nd quarter is over. As Fiona gets steal number 1 in the game.

The two teams all later walked to the tunnels of where they came out from as the crowd applauded to the two teams who played and epic first half.

But this game isn't over yet, people. Sure this may look like a good game, but anything can happen out of nowhere as the 2nd half will be on its way very, very soon to come.

**End of Chapter 24**

* * *

><p><strong>Here it is people. Chapter 24 of part one of this Georgia state basketball championship game.<strong>

**Reading this had got you excited, huh? Hey as a basketball player and fan myself, I know I would be, especially of how the NCAA Men's Basketball Tournament is right now - though it DEFINATELY had some questionable calls and questionable no-calls at the same time with people (including myself as a fan) raising some eyebrows of what the heck (or in my words: WAT DA HELL?!) are these zebras (referees) are doing.**

**But anyway, leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went. If you like this story hit that check mark on that follow or favorite story section, or if you want hit that check mark on that follow or favorite artist section as you in your view like how I'm writing with creative ideas. ****Stay tune for more on this story as part two of this game is coming very, very soon.**

**-SelfMadeHooper**

**PS: Aye peep this people - I now have a ask page that way you can ask me questions. Go to my FanFiction profile to look at the link of my ask page.**


	25. Girls' Rival Showdown: 2nd Half

**Congratulations to both the collegiate men's Duke Blue Devils ****and the women's Connecticut (UConn) Lady Huskies of both winning the 2****014 NCAA D1 Basketball National Championship.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25<strong>

**Girls' Rival Showdown: 2nd Half **

With the two teams each walking into their assigned locker rooms, people in the stands are some getting refreshments to keep themselves stuffed to prevent any hunger while some minding their own business. Like what Sonic is doing right now: going to a concession stand to get himself something light to eat so that he won't go hungry by the time **his** upcoming-game starts. Sonic ordered himself a Snicker bar, banana and fruit-punch flavored Gatorade bottle as he's now walking back inside the coliseum.

_'My goodness,'_ Sonic thought. _'Amy is going at it against...? What's her name, number 3?... Fiona, that's right. Thank goodness Moebius made it a good game to watch.'_

Now remember, in high school (and middle/junior high school included) the girls' basketball team play first then the boys after that. In other words, when Sonic was watching Amy and her team play against Moebius back in the region championship game, he saw Fiona beasting for her team, as a freshman. So yeah people, he is impressed seeing Fiona and Amy beasting on the court. Plus if you as a basketball fan, or sports fan period, yourself were to watch it live instead watching it on TV, then that is what Sonic is witnessing himself. Sure after this game he's gonna play against Moebius High's boys basketball team - the Moebius Bandits, but he is seeing the two respected rival schools each going at it to win this state basketball championship.

* * *

><p><em>~At the Two Locker Rooms~<em>

Inside the two locker rooms is where the two teams are at as two of the remaining five that played are getting some rest as some who didn't play much or some who didn't play yet are still focusing.

_-At Moebius' Locker Room..._

Coach Regina is discussing with assistant coach, Coach Snively, outside of the locker room.

"So how do you think this is goin' so far?" Coach Snively asks her.

Coach Regina speaks, "I think it's going good so far. The pace and the energy are evened at match against Knothole, because that's also how they played as well. What did you see yourself on the defensive end?"

"... ...Not really much I can say on defense, 'cause they're gettin' good shots," he said. "I'm not saying we're playing bad defense because we DID get some stops, don't get me wrong. I just saw some shots that were well defended and it just ended up going in off set plays or going one-on-one."

"Do you think we might have to change our defense?" She asked him.

"... ...Probablyyyyy ...not. I think if when ...they start penetrating getting shots and drawing fouls, then we may change it."

_(Inside the locker room...)_

The thirteen Lady Bandits were all moving around with some drinking water from the sink. Team captain Alicia Diandra called on her teammates to huddle around.

"Aye y'all come here real quick," she said.

Her twelve teammates all huddled around as she'll speak to her teammates.

"... ... ...How y'all think this game is going?"

Buns answer, "Goin' good to be honest wit ya."

Alicia agreed what Buns said, then turns to Fiona. "Hey Fiona, ...you really wanted to go up on Amy, do ya?"

"Yeah of course," Fiona answered. "I just wanna kill her, period."

"Glad to hear." Alicia said, nodding to Fiona's answer. Continuing, "But to be real with y'all, ...I as well want to win this game so BADLY. Because I'm so tired of hearing Knothole getting all the attention more than some critics talkin' 'bout us, and they deserve it don't get me wrong. I just want to beat them so BADLY. Y'all know me, Fiona, and Buns can't do this ourselves, we all gotta work together. You all get me?"

"Yeah."  
>"Yeah, we get ya." The girls all said.<p>

The locker room door opens as Coach Regina and Coach Snively walk inside the locker room, seeing the players huddling. The Lady Bandits all turned forward towards their head coach.

"Y'all ladies doin' okay?" Coach Regina asks her players.

"Yeah," they said.

Coach Regina nodded continuing, "Glad to hear. ...Now the first half went good - but not great, when the second half starts the exact ENERGY and EFFORT must stay the same. And I'll say this - Fiona may probably be goin' off anytime soon, but each and everyone of you - including you Fiona - must stick to the game-plan an trust one another. ... ...This is it ladies - the second and final half of our season. Make sure each and everyone of you lay it out on the line. Lets go."

The Lady Bandits all clapped and got up feeling good and confident thanks to their coach.

_-At Knothole's Locker Room..._

Coach Vanilla is discussing with assistant coach, Coach Rosemary, outside of the locker room.

"So how do you think this is goin' so far to your liking?" Coach Rosemary asks her.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "To me, ...I think it's going good so far. Our pace and our energy are evened against Moebius, because that's also how they played as well. What did you see yourself on the defensive end?"

"... ...I can say on defense we're doin' okay, 'cause Moebius were gettin' good shots," she said. "I'm not saying we're playing bad defense overall because we DID get some stops as well, don't get me wrong. What I'm sayin' is I just saw some shots that were well defended and it just ended up going in off set plays or going one-on-one."

"Do you think we might have to change our defense?" Coach Vanilla asked her.

"...Probably ...not. I think if when ...they start penetrating getting shots while also drawing fouls, then we may change it."

_(Inside the locker room...)_

The fourteen Lady Warriors were all moving around with some drinking water from the sink. Team captain Barby Kadyn called on her teammates to huddle around.

"Aye y'all come here real quick," she said.

Her twelve teammates all huddled around as she'll speak to her teammates.

"... ... ...How y'all think this game is going?"

Bunnie answer, "Goin' good to be honest wit ya."

Barby agreed what Bunnie said, then turns to Amy. "Hey Amy, ...you really wanted to go up on Fiona, do ya?"

"At first no," Amy answered. "But when she tried me, I had to. Get what I'm sayin'?"

"Yeah," Barby said, nodding to Amy's answer. Continuing, "But to be real with y'all, ...I as well want to win this game so BADLY. Because this is my last game, including Honey and Ciara. Y'all know Amy, Julie, and Bunnie can't do this themselves, we all gotta work together. You all get me?"

"Yeah."  
>"Yeah, we get ya." The girls all said.<p>

The locker room door opens as Coach Vanilla and Coach Rosemary walk inside the locker room, seeing the players huddling. The Lady Warrirs all turned forward towards their head coach.

"Y'all doin' okay?" Coach Regina asks her players.

"Yeah," they said.

Coach Vanilla nodded continuing, "Glad to hear. ...Now the first half went exactly as I wanted to see, but when the second half starts the exact ENERGY and EFFORT must stay the same. And I'll say this - Amy may probably be goin' off anytime soon, but each and everyone of you - including you Amy - must stick to the game-plan an trust one another. ... ...It all comes down to this ladies - the second and final half of our season. Make sure each and everyone of you lay it out on the line. Lets go get it."

The Lady Warriors all clapped and got up feeling good and confident thanks to their coach.

* * *

><p>Back inside the Macon Coliseum is where people and players are approaching to their seats after some bought some refreshments or just entering the building. And a the 5-minute mark of halftime, the two teams all jogged back out to the court as they will warm-up again once the second half starts. Two minutes have passed as Coach Vanilla called out a player.<p>

"Hey Barby come here," she said.

Barby, who was loosening up with her teammates, heard her name called and jogged towards her coach. "Yeah," she said.

Coach Vanilla puts her right arm around Barby's right shoulder. "How you feelin' right now?"

"...Good I guess." Barby said.

Coach Vanilla nodded after hearing her answer. Continuing, "Okay... Like I promised to you in the second quarter, you're go back in around... ...the 5-minue mark. Understand?"

"...Yeah," Barby answered.

Coach Vanilla nodded after hearing Barby's agreement as Barby later went back onto the court warming-up with her teammates.

Thirty seconds have ticked down on the game-clock as both teams walked back to their benches. **(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOONK*)** The horn went off as the two teams huddled at their bench.

_-At Moebius' Bench..._

The thirteen players and two coaches all put their hands up.

Coach Regina speaks, "Aye this is it. Now or never so lay it out on the line. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Lady Bandits all said.

-At Knothole's Bench...

The fourteen players and two coaches all put their hands up.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "This is it ladies, go out there ad get it. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Lady Warriors all said.

. . . . . . . . . .

Here are the five players going to play from Knothole and Moebius...

Knothole's five players:  
>Julie-Su (PG)<br>Amy (SG)  
>Wave (SF)<br>Lien-Da (PF)  
>Bunnie (C)<p>

Moebius' five players:  
>Alicia (PG)<br>Fiona (SG)  
>Rosy (SF)<br>Brianna (PF)  
>Buns (C)<p>

The two teams all walked back onto the court with Moebius getting the ball to start the 2nd half (because they won the opening-tip). Knothole will stick to their man-to-man defense as Amy is staring down court hard on Fiona, wanting to go at her since Fiona had pushed a button on Amy. Fiona, who's down court with Rosy the inbounder, looks back up-court (already knowing Knothole in man-to-man defense) looking at Amy, seeing her at the middle-top of the half-court.

Moebius 50, Knothole 51 is the score as the 2nd half will start in the 3rd quarter.

(8:00; 3Q) Fiona smirked to herself seeing where Amy is standing at. (*Whistle blued*) The baseline referee hands the ball to Rosy as she receives the ball and inbounds it to Fiona. (7:59; 3Q) Fiona receives the inbound pass as she right-hand dribbles up-court along with Rosy.

"Snake eyes! Snake eyes!" Fiona shouted out, calling a play after she crossed half-court.

(7:52; 3Q) After Fiona called a play for her team she (and Amy) stays at the middle of the half-court, Buns (and Bunnie) jogs to the left elbow of the free-throw line, Rosy (and Wave) rotates down at the right corner around the three-point area, Brianna (and Lien-Da) rotating down to the right block outside the painted-area, and Alicia (and Julie-Su) rotating up at the left wing around the three-point wing.

Fiona dribbles to her right a little as Buns (after seeing where Fiona is going) pops out up top to the three-point area.

_'Lets see if I can bait her.'_ Amy thought, after recognizing where the players are at.

Fiona picks-up her dribble and left-hand passes to Buns-

**"OOOOOOOHHHH!"**

(7:48; 3Q) Amy deflects the pass as the ball tallies down court. Fiona and Amy both went after the loose ball as Amy is able to get it (getting steal number 1 - her first in the game) with Fiona baiting, [Amy] takes a dribble to the painted-area and lifts off with her right foot holding the ball with her right hand attempting a lay-up; Fiona also went up going for a block with her right hand, Amy finger-rolls the ball off of her right hand and-

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHWWWWWW!"**

(7:43; 3Q) Fiona blocks Amy's lay-up and then slaps the backboard HARD after she blocked it - getting block number 2 in the game!

The ball rocketed to the left side of the court as Wave is able to go get it. Wave quickly sees Bunnie and Buns coming as she takes a dribble inside the three-point line and shoots a two from mid-range, ...and missed.

(7:39; 3Q) The ball bounced high off the rim's front cylinder with three people battling as Fiona is able to get her 4th rebound of the game. Fiona later holds the ball for a moment seeing all of the players running back down-court, and then later starts to right-hand dribble up-court.

(7:35; 3Q) Fiona crossed towards the middle of the half-court with Amy on-balling five feet away. Fiona low-dribbles towards Amy and size-up crosses to her left then hesitated seeing Amy shifted to her left side; Fiona in-'n-outs to her left and later drives hard to the basket with Amy trailing; Fiona stops on a dime in traffic with two Knothole players coming (Bunnie and Lien-Da) as she [Fiona] picks-up her dribble and goes up gripping the ball with her left hand then floats it over Bunnie's left arm/hand, (*whistle blued*) ball softly hits the top left elbow of the square from the backboard and it goes in.

Bunnie and Amy both looked at the baseline referee who blued the whistle, as it is a shooting foul on ...Amy - her 1st foul of the game. And since it's a shooting foul, Fiona's made-basket will count; as she gets point number 18 along the fact of going to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play. From the sideline ref's point of view, the ref saw Amy's right arm hit Fiona's right arm when Amy was trying to strip it out of Fiona's hands. Amy, knowing she fouled Fiona, couldn't believe it as she rolls her eyes while shaking her head.

Moebius 52, Knothole 51

Before we get to the part of Fiona shooting her free-throw, lets go back to the defensive play Amy made. Remember when Amy said in her head, _"'Lets see if I can bait her.'"_? Here's why Amy thought of that. When Amy realized (plus visualized) how Moebius' half-court play was set up, she took a quick peek behind her right seeing Buns at the left elbow of the free-throw line. Amy later followed where Fiona was dribbling to and when Amy looked at Fiona's eyes seeing her looking left after Fiona picked-up her dribble, Amy knew at that moment she was gonna bait her with two options: go into Buns' pick and go around it or what ever or intercept her pass; and as it turns out of what we witnessed, Amy picked off Fiona's pass by disrupting Moebius' set play.

Now back to Fiona shooting a free-throw...

Both Moebius and Knothole all lined-up for free-throws: Bunnie, Buns and Wave lined-up at the left-outside of the painted-area; Lien-Da, Brianna and Amy lined-up at the right-outside of the painted-area; Fiona of course at the free-throw line shooting her one-and-only free-throw, Julie-Su and Alicia at the left wing above the three-point line, and Rosy herself ay the right wing above the three-point line.

The baseline referee with the ball holds out two fingers, signaling the players 'one shots.' The ref later throws a bounce-pass to Fiona as Fiona receives it and again does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, takes four dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for five seconds, brings her shooting form up (with her right dominant hand) then releases it, ... ...and makes it. Getting point number 19.

Moebius 53, Knothole 51

(7:21; 3Q) Bunnie, after Fiona's made free-throw, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Julie-Su. (7:20; 3Q) Julie-Su receives the inbound-pass and jog-dribbles (with her right hand) up-court.

(7:17; 3Q) Julie-Su crossed half-court and dribbles to the left side of the court with Alicia guarding her. Julie-Su looks to her right seeing Bunnie (who jogged up-court) at the middle of the court as she [Julie-Su] picks-up her dribble and passes the ball to Bunnie; Bunnie receives the pass as she sees her man Buns standing at the free-throw line and then starts to dribble to her right looking at Wave being guarded by Rosy; Wave sees what Bunnie is doing as she goes towards Bunnie with Rosy following, Bunnie picks-up her dribble then quickly saw Wave cutting and throws a bounce-pass to Wave; the cutting-Wave right-hand catches the bounce-pass and reaches to the painted-area, sees Brianna coming and softly hands the ball to Lien-Da; Lien-Da receives it then takes one-step forward, goes up strong with two hands on the ball, and-

(6:57; 3Q) Fiona two-hand smothers Lien-Da's lay-up/dunk attempt (getting block number 3 **as a guard** and rebound number 5)! Fiona later race-dribbles up-court as she quickly sees Julie-Su coming up towards the center-circle, as she [Fiona] shammgod-crossover to her right all the way to the painted-area with Julie-Su still trailing, Fiona quickly picks-up her dribble and side-steps (A.K.A. "euro-step") to her left then goes up palming the ball with her left hand and floats it, ball hits the backboard and falls in for a score. Getting point number 21.

Moebius 55, Knothole 51

Now for Lien-Da getting blocked from behind by "you-know-who", you would think she got fouled but she didn't. Lien-Da didn't complained to the ref of where's the foul because that was a clean two-hand block by Fiona.

(6:45; 3Q) After Fiona made her lay-up, she grabbed the ball after it fell through the net and throws it to the baseline referee, before jogging back down-court to get back on defense. Julie-Su, who of course ran back down court to challenge Fiona, steps inside the baseline and then receives the ball from the ref. Amy quickly came up as Julie-Su inbounded the ball to her. Amy received the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbled up-court.

(6:38; 3Q) Amy crossed half-court to the open-left side of the court with Fiona on-balling three feet away. Amy looks at Fiona's defensive-stance seeing her slightly low and having her hands out, before [Amy] quickly crosses through-the-legs to her left then quickly crosses through-the-legs back to her right holding the ball out with her right hand. Fiona quickly sees and visualize what Amy is gonna pull off as she waits; Amy quickly low-crosses to her left hard-dribbling to her left as Fiona face-guarding Amy; Amy sees she's gonna get cut off driving to the painted-area as she step-back dribbles three away from Fiona, [Amy] picks-up her dribble with Fiona coming to contest and shoots a long two with Fiona's left hand in her face; with three box-out battles inside the painted-area, Amy's contested-shot ... ...goes in. Getting point number 20.

Moebius 55, Knothole 53

(6:31; 3Q) Buns, after the made shot by Amy, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Fiona. Fiona receives the inbound pass, looks forward seeing Amy at the center-circle and later jog-dribbles (with her right hand) up-court.

(6:26; 3Q) Amy on defense, after seeing Fiona coming up, got slightly low and later have her hands out. Fiona later comes up three feet towards Amy as she (while still dribbling the ball with her right hand) takes one dribble then hesitates checking Amy's defensive-stance, [Fiona] lunged forward dribbling to the right and snatch-back low-crosses to her left seeing Amy leaned to her left a little - just to size-up on Amy seeing how she'll react plus Fiona crossed half-court.

(6:22; 3Q) After Fiona sized-up on Amy after she crossed half-court (and with the ball now on her left hand), looked at Amy real quick and dribbled-drives to her left with Amy following her; Fiona sees Amy coming and shiftily spins to her right, visualized she got by Amy and attacks to the little-spaced painted-area. Fiona quickly looks left seeing Wave coming to rotate and passes the ball to the corner Rosy; Rosy receives the pass and got herself set to shoot but quickly sees Amy coming to close-out and dribbles to her left-

(6:14; 3Q) Amy right-hand pickpocketed Rosy's handles, quickly sees the ball going out-of-bounds and is able to get it.

"(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Ball hit the line first; black ball!" Shouted the sideline referee, after seeing the ball hit the line-marker.

Amy, however, could only agree with the call and later throws the ball to the ref. The reason for Amy agreeing with the call is because she - to her perspective - only saw the ball, not the black-colored line-marker. So with Amy getting to the loose ball after she pickpocketed out of Rosy's left hand, will NOT count as a steal - which would have been her 2nd steal of the game. Plus that was also a sign of relief for Moebius which would've been the team's 5th turnover of the game.

(6:10; 3Q) Rosy went into the baseline where the ref has the ball. (*Whistle blued*) The referee blew the whistle and hands the ball to Rosy so she can inbound, as she safely inbound the ball to Alicia.

(6:09; 3Q) Alicia receives the inbound-pass as Rosy jogs to the right side of the far-corner (with Wave following) and Alicia left-hand dribbles to the middle of the court (with Julie-Su following). Alicia and Julie-Su each stopped where they at as Alicia looked at Buns (along with Bunnie) standing at the right elbow of the free-throw line. Both Alicia and Buns looked into each other's eyes as Alicia put her right hand up to Buns to wait; Buns agreed and visualized what she and Alicia both wanted what play to do.

Alicia later put up her right pinky-finger. "Come up," she said to Buns.

Buns agrees and comes up to set a pick.

"Pick left, Julie. Pick left." Bunnie said, letting Julie-Su know.

(5:57; 3Q) After Alicia sees Buns setting a pick on Julie-Su's left side, Alicia dribbles to her right going to the pick; Julie-Su goes underneath the pick as Bunnie later pops up towards Alicia as Alicia maneuvered to her right some more away from Bunnie's left hip and continued her right-hand dribble alive as Alicia sees Julie-Su coming back to on-ball defend. Alicia also saw Buns rolling to the basket but can't get a passing angle as it signaled both Julie-Su and Bunnie played good pick-'n-roll defense. Alicia motions Rosy to come up as Rosy (with Wave following) did just that and Alicia passed the ball to her.

(5:48; 3Q) Rosy received the pass and quickly gets slightly low into a triple-threat position facing Wave three feet away. Rosy looked at Buns fronting Bunnie as Rosy lobs the ball to Buns.

(5:41; 3Q) Buns right-hand catches the pass and quickly faced-up on Bunnie as Rosy (along with Wave) rotates up to the top. Buns got low and did a right-foot jab-step as Bunnie slightly bite at it; Buns later shoots with Bunnie left-hand contest her shot with two box-out battles inside the painted-area, ...and scores. Getting point number 11 along with Rosy getting assist number 1 - her first - in the game.

Moebius 57, Knothole 53

_4th Quarter at the 5-Minute Mark..._

In the 4th quarter around the 5-minute mark, Fiona's Moebius Lady Bandits and Amy's Knothole Lady Warriors are all going down to the wire. The two teams have currently been going at, plain and simple.

For Moebius, Fiona is leading the team in scoring with 27 points, along with 8 rebounds, 6 assists, (still) 3 blocks and 2 steals; Alicia has 16 points, team-leading 7 assists, 3 rebounds and 2 steals; Rosy has 12 points, 8 rebounds, (still) 2 blocks and 2 steals; Brianna has 5 points, 11 rebounds, 2 assists and 1 block; and Buns has 19 points, team-leading 12 rebounds (a double-double), 3 assists and 3 blocks each; the reserves did well too, five of the eight players off the bench have played but only three have scored only in single-digits, but as always they contribute what's needed out on the floor.

For Knothole, Amy is leading the team in scoring with 28 points, along with 8 rebounds, team-leading 7 assists, now-2 steals 1 block; Julie-Su has 18 points, 6 assists, 4 rebounds and 1 steal; Barby has 12 points, 5 rebounds, 2 blocks and 1 assist; Lien-Da has 7 points, team-leading 11 rebounds, 2 assists and 1 block; and Bunnie has 13 points, 9 rebounds, team-leading 5 blocks (yes, **5 BLOCKS**), 2 assists and 2 steals each; the reserves did okay, though Wave leads the bench in scoring with 9 points - the the only player off the bench who scored - along with 3 rebounds, but she and three players contribute what's needed out on the court.

Now for the part of Barby coming back in the game around the 5-minute mark in the 3rd quarter, Barby did come back in the game as promised from Coach Vanilla. Right now around the 5-minute mark in the 4th quarter of 5:30 (5 minutes and 30 seconds) remaining, a full 60-second timeout was called by Coach Regina for Moebius as the two teams each talk to the remaining five players of what to do down the stretch since it's a close game now.

Here are the timeouts each team have...

Moebus: 3 (2 full-timeouts, 1 30-second timeout)  
>Knothole: 4 (2 full-timeouts, 2 30-second timeouts)<p>

Here's the remaining five players from both teams...

-Moebius,  
>PG: Alicia<br>SG: Fiona  
>SF: Rosy<br>PF Brianna  
>C: Buns<br>(Note: All of the five players are the starting five)

-Knothole,  
>PG: Julie-Su<br>SG: Amy  
>SF: Wave<br>PF: Barby  
>C: Bunnie<p>

Wait a minute, where's Lien-Da the starter? Lien-Da, with Coach Vanilla involved, is subbed out right now - one, to get a quick breather; and two, Coach Vanilla wanted to play small-ball of the current lineup on the floor. Wait, what does "small-ball" mean? In a basketball-term, **small-ball** means having a short lineup, by a player's height, on the floor that way a team - like what Coach Vanilla is planning - will spread the half-court out for open perimeter shots.

With the five players shown, here are the girls with how many fouls they currently have...

-Moebius,  
>PG: Alicia with 2<br>SG: Fiona with 1  
>SF: Rosy with 3<br>PF Brianna with 3  
>C: Buns with 3<p>

-Knothole,  
>PG: Julie-Su with 3<br>SG: Amy with 1  
>SF: Wave with 1<br>PF: Barby with 3  
>C: Bunnie with 2<p>

**(A/N: For those who don't know basketball, pay attention to this part below...)**

Now with the fouls each player have has been shown, foul number 3 is the important number to pay attention to right now. Why is that, you may say? Because lets say Barby, who has 3 fouls, gets foul number 4, and with Barby being the starter she has to be careful because one, she's the key factor as a perimeter defender; and two, it's a close game. So what's the maximum foul limit per player? In high school basketball (including college), the answer is 5. And when a player gets five fouls, that player is DQ'd (A.K.A "disqualified") for the rest of the game. Harsh isn't it?!

Back to the game...

Moebius 85, Knothole 87

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNK*)** The horn sounded as the two teams all broke out of their bench and walked onto the court.

(5:30; 4Q) With Moebius getting the ball after their timeout was over, Knothole is still sticking to their man-to-man defense. (*Whistle blued*) The baseline referee hands the ball to Rosy as she inbounds the ball to Alicia. (5:29; 4Q) Alicia receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(5:26; 4Q) Alicia crossed to the left side of the half-court with Julie-Su on-balling four feet away, quickly looks right and passes the ball to the jogging Rosy; Rosy received the pass with Wave on-balling three feet away, before [Rosy] quickly passing the ball to the right towards Fiona; Fiona receives the pass from Rosy and quickly gets low into a triple-threat position with Amy three-feet face guarding her. Rosy (and Wave) quickly cuts to the right corner and Buns (who was at the right block; and Bunnie) quickly comes up and sets a pick.

"Pick right, Amy. Pick right." Bunnie shouted to Amy letting her know.

(5:14; 4Q) Amy, after Bunnie informed her, quickly shifted her defensive stance slightly to the right side; Fiona left-hand dribbles to the pick as Amy goes over the pick; Fiona quickly peeks to her right seeing Amy coming as she dribble-drives to the painted area. She immediately sees Julie-Su rotating and passes it out to Alicia from the left wing. Alicia receives the pass and sees herself open.

"Might as well." Alicia said to herself. Alicia quickly right-hand shoots for three with Julie-Su coming, ... (*whistle blued*) ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

And with the whistle blued from the sideline referee, "Foul on white, number 0. The basket will count."

**Wooooooooowwww!** Alicia's made-shot from three-point range counted, as the foul was called on Julie-Su - her **4th**. Plus getting point number 19 for Alicia, while going to the free-throw line for one shot for the possible four-point play. It was also the same thing that happened when Barby fouled Rosy back in the 1st half.

Moebius 88, Knothole 87

Julie-Su could only shake her head in disbelief, knowing she fouled Alicia. Same thing for Coach Vanilla with her rubbing the back her head while shaking her head in disbelief. And also peep this: Julie-Su, knowingly to herself, is getting her ass kicked in this game; sure she has 18 points, 6 assists, 4 rebounds and 1 steal, but those 18 points she have were from the free-throw line shooting 8-10 (80%) while shooting poorly on the perimeter shooting 5-17 (29%), and with those 6 assists, she has 6 turnovers. So in other words, Julie-Su is struggling in the biggest moment despite putting up some good numbers, and with her being the stating point guard as the key factor for Knothole that's even worse. Not only that, since Julie-Su has 4 fouls she as a starter definitely has to be careful, most importantly on defense for her intelligence ball-hawking ability and on offense for her score-first, pass-second playing style as a combo guard.

"Aye Julie."

Julie-Su heard her name called and found out it was her teammate, Amy. Amy went to Julie-Su to talk to her. "Hey listen," Amy spoke. "...I know you're strugglin', but we need you, okay? ...Right now you got four (fouls), so all you have to do is play smart on D (defense). Got it?"

"...(*Sighs*)... Okay..." Julie-Su said.

Amy later walked away from her and (including Julie-Su) went onto lining up for Alicia shooting a free-throw. Bunnie, Buns and Wave lined-up on the right outside of the painted-area; Barby and Brianna lined-up on the left outside of the painted-area; Amy and Fiona lined-up on the left wing and Julie-Su and Rosy lined-up on the right wing.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, holds up his right index-finger signaling to the players 'one shot,' before bounce-passing to Alicia. Alicia receives it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and sets her feet a little, takes four dribbles, bends her knees and looks at the rim for five seconds, right-hand shoots her free-throw then holds up her follow-through, ...rattles around the cylinder and scores - completing the four-point play.

Moebius 89, Knothole 87

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed the Moebius High crowd.

(5:03; 4Q) Barby, after Alicia's made free-throw, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Amy. (5:02; 4Q) Amy receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(4:59; 4Q) Amy crossed to the right side of the half-court seeing Fiona on-ball defending. Amy looked at Fiona's defensive-stance...

_'It look's like she's flat-footed,'_ Amy thought, looking at Fiona's on-ball stance. _'So I might attacked to the basket.'_

From Amy's point of view looking at Fiona's on-ball stance, she sees Fiona knees slightly bent and having her hands out low to the knee-level.

(4:52; 4Q) Amy, after seeing her surroundings, got low and crosses behind-her-back to the left, palms the ball with her left hand with a hesitation move, and dribble-drives to her left; Fiona sees it and follows Amy, but Amy sees Fiona cutting off her path to the basket as Amy quickly picks-up her dribble and right-hand shoots-

(4:43; 4Q) Fiona stripped the ball out of Amy's hands, and is able to recover the loose ball (getting steal number 3 and turnover number 3 for Amy)! Fiona quickly sees an opening and takes off down-court shoving Amy out of the way.

(4:39; 4Q) Fiona already crossed half-court with two Knothole players trailing (Amy and Julie-Su), she reaches to the painted-area and skies-high five-feet above the free-throw line with her left foot, right-hand palms the ball with her right arm cocked back, and with Amy going up for a right-hand block Fiona felt some contact from behind and (*whistle blued*) **jams it in**, plus the foul. Getting point number 29, along with Amy getting foul number 1 of the game.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Fiona softly landed back on the floor with her two feet and Amy as well landed softly on the floor but rolled to her but.

Fiona looked down at Amy on the floor. "And one, bitch!" She said, then later walked away

Amy, who knowingly fouled Fiona, heard her cursed and could only grinned at her but also with frustration. Plus the part of Fiona stripping the ball out of Amy's hands, Amy actually got fouled. How and why is that even brought up, you may say? Well when Amy pulled-up for a shot, Fiona's left hand hit **Amy's right wrist**, along with the part of Fiona shoving Amy after Fiona took off when she picked up the loose ball. So Amy, only to herself, wanted a foul to be called from two parts but didn't get it and doesn't want to talk to one of the officials about it of some stupid facts - even if it was some meaningful facts. But wait if Amy got fouled, should she go to the ref and talk about it? Yeah but peep this: if Amy were to go to the official of why a foul isn't called, it would be brought up of the ref saying the fact 'needing a better angle to see it' or 'seeing something that was no need to call it,' such and such. That's why Amy, again only to herself, would not approach to an official and explain why a foul wasn't called for her.

With Fiona shouted "And one" (minus the fact she cursed at Amy), she will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play. As that gives Amy her 2nd foul of the game.

Moebius 91, Knothole 87

While Fiona is getting some daps from her teammates and her head coach Coach Regina, Amy (while getting up) could only shake her head as she's now lining-up for Fiona shooting a free-throw. Bunnie, Buns and Wave lined-up on the right outside of the painted-area; Barby and Brianna lined-up on the left outside of the painted-area; Fiona (of course) at the free-throw line shooting her one-and-only free-throw; Amy and Rosy lined-up on the left wing and Alicia and Julie-Su lined-up on the right wing.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, holds up his right index-finger signaling to the players 'one shot,' before bounce-passing the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives the ball and does her free-throw routine: uses her two hands and spins the ball to her left hand, puts both hands on the ball and takes four dribbles, stops dribbling and looks at the rim for four seconds, brings her shooting-form up as a right-handed shooter close to her face, releases it as Fiona holds up her follow-through, . . . and makes it. Getting point number 30 and completing the three-point play.

Moebius 92, Knothole 87; by looking at this score, Knothole needs a big bucket to get some momentum and Moebius needs just another stop on defense, plain and simple.

(4:31; 4Q) Barby, after Fiona's made free-throw, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Julie-Su. (4:30; 4Q) Julie-Su receives the inbound-pass and left-hand dribbles up-court.

(4:27; 4Q) Julie-Su later crossed to the left side of the half-court with Alicia on-ball defending her.

"Cowgirl. Cowgirl." Julie-Su shouted, calling a play for you-know-who.

Bunnie, who was at the left elbow of the free-throw line, comes up and...

"Pick left. Pick left." Buns said to Alicia, letting Alicia know the pick from Bunnie is at her left side.

(4:19; 4Q) Julie-Su (while low) dribbled the ball to her right hand going to the pick with Alicia going over the screen, Julie-Su sees Buns rotating up towards her but immediately saw an opening in the middle as she [Julie-Su] crosses behind-her-legs to her left between Alicia and Buns; Julie-Su quickly retrieves the ball with her left hand and then attacks to the painted-area, sees Brianna rotating as Julie-Su reached closely to the painted-area and then takes off with her left foot palming the ball with her left hand along with Brianna going up for a block, and Julie-Su ... (*whistle blued*) ...**flushes it down with a dunk** over Brianna. Getting point number 20.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Knothole High crowd witnessed.

**"AAAAANNND OOOOOONNNNE!" **Julie-Su screamed, after that contact dunk.

With Julie-Su shouting "And one!", she will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play. And the foul was on Brianna - her 4th; and just like with Julie-Su earlier - with Brianna having 4 fouls she also has to be careful, most importantly for her defense because she's the x-factor on that side of the ball; her offensive game will normally come when giving a chance of something happening.

With that dunk by Julie-Su, Knothole and Julie-Su herself needed that. Why? Because Knothole needed a huge basket to get back in this game, and why not with that contact dunk by Julie-Su along with the foul; and with Julie-Su herself, she need something to get herself going because she is getting murdered by Alicia and some of Moebius' defensive prowess with those 6 turnovers she currently have.

Moebius 92, Knothole 89

After that contact dunk by Julie-Su, both Knothole and Moebius are both now lining up around the free-throw painted area: Brianna, Barby, and Rosy lined up on the left side, Buns and Bunnie lined up on the right side, Julie-Su (of course) at the free-throw line shooting her one-and-only free-throw, Amy and Fiona at the left wing at the three-point area, and Wave and Alicia at the right wing at the three-point area.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, went underneath the basket the team lined up at signaling to the players 'one shot,' bounce-passing the ball to Julie-Su. Julie-Su receives the ball and does her free-throw routine: looks down and then spins the ball on her right hand, puts both hands each side of the ball then dribbles four times, stops dribbling and later bends her knees, looks up at the rim for two seconds then brings her shooting form up as a right handed shooter, . . . . rattles on the rim and in - completing the three-point play and now getting point number 21.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Knothole High crowd witnessed.

Moebius 92, Knothole 90; looking at the score, Knothole definitely have some momentum. All Knothole needs to do now is get some stops on defense while Moebius need some smart shots by good plays to increase their lead even more.

(4:12; 4Q) Brianna, after Julie-Su's made free-throw, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline-area, and inbound the ball to Alicia. (4:11; 4Q) Alicia receives the inbound pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(4:07; 4Q) Alicia crossed to the middle of the half-court with Julie-Su on-balling four feet away towards Alicia. Alicia looks to her left seeing Fiona (at the left corner) along with Amy off-ball denying three feet away.

"Fiona..." Alicia shouted, motioning her to come.

Fiona agreed and (with Amy following) comes up, Alicia sees it and safely passed the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives the pass as Alicia (and Julie-Su) comes up to almost the same spot Fiona is at and...

"Pick left. Pick left." Julie-Su shouted to Amy, letting her know.

(4:01; 4Q) Fiona sees Alicia coming to set a pick but Fiona sees Alicia holding up both her right pinky-finger and right thumb. Alicia sets the pick on Julie-Su's left side then quickly slips out of the pick; Fiona immediately passed the ball to Alicia slashing to the painted-area; Alicia receives the pass and then quickly sees Barby rotating and one of her teammates slashing to the basket, she takes some right-hand dribbles to the painted-area and sees Barby coming closer and then throws a no-look pass it to the cutting Rosy. Rosy receives the pass and then lifts off with two feet, goes up with two hands and finished strong with a dunk. Getting point number 14 and assist number 8 for Alicia.

Moebius 94, Knothole 90

"COME...ON WAVE!" Coach Vanilla shouted in disappointment.

Wave, after the dunk by Rosy, sighs and shakes her head - while jogging up-court to get on offense - knowing it's her fault. Wait, why is it Wave's fault? Well it's simple **and** coming from Coach Vanilla's point of view: Wave was guarding Rosy while in man-to-man defense; when Wave saw Alicia dribbling to the painted-area, Wave was more focused on Alicia instead of her own man, Rosy - and later know how that resulted. But give credit to both Alicia and Rosy for making a good play, really it's just Wave's fault of not doing ball-you-man while in man-to-man defense. 'Nuff said.

(3:56; 4Q) Barby, after the dunk by Rosy, quickly gets the ball before stepping to the baseline, and inbounded the ball to Amy. Amy received the inbound-pass and left-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(3:52; 4Q) Amy crossed half-court stopping at the center-circle line, looking at both the scoreboard and time remaining (that is attached to the ceiling up top) and her man Fiona on-balling five feet away.

"Should I take a three or not. Should I take a three or not..." Amy said to herself, deciding whether to shoot a three or take a two.

The reason for this for Amy because a made-three would cut the lead to just one, while a made-two would cut the lead to just two - along with different scenarios to come for Knothole.

"... ... ... I'll just take whatever comes." Amy, again, said to herself.

(3:45; 4Q) Amy held up her right fist. "Cowgirl. Cowgirl," she shouted, calling a play.

Bunnie, who was at the right block, comes up (with Buns following) and sets a high-pick.

"Pick right, Fiona. Pick right." Buns shouted to Fiona, letting her know.

Amy dribbled to her left going a little to the left side to visualize an angle of how to go to the pick.

"Lets see if it can work." Amy said to herself, thinking how the pick-&-roll/pop will work.

(3:36; 4Q) Amy got low and dribbled to her right hand and then dribbles to the pick.

_'Yes.'_ Amy thought in her head, after seeing something she liked.

Amy sees Fiona anticipating to the pick and quickly crosses through-the-legs back to her right driving to the painted-area; Amy peeked to her right seeing Brianna coming as Amy lifts off with her left leg holding the ball with two hands along with Brianna going up with her right hand/arm out, palms the ball with her left hand then floats it out of her hand feeling some contact later, ball hits the top left elbow of the square (*whistle blued*) and scores.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Getting point number 30 and the foul on Brianna - her **5th and final foul** of the game.

Moebius 94, Knothole 92

Amy, knowing she got the bucket to drop after she got fouled, smirked with a smile as she being dapped from three of her teammates.

Now that lay-up attempt Amy did, she did that just to draw a foul. To those basketball players out there - you know that theory of when a left-handed person attempts a lay-up lifting off with the right off foot at the right-side of the backboard and your basketball coach gets mad of attempting a lay-up like that? Amy pulled that off. Because after Amy lifted off with her left foot, she held out her right leg (without kicking) so that when Brianna jumped up to go for a block to create contact. And that's how it turned into a three-point play possibility for Amy.

For Brianna, knowing she caused a foul on Amy, however, could not believe it feeling disappointed of being fouled out of the game.

**(*HOOOOOOONK*)** The horn sounded as Moebius is making a substitution: Bella coming in for Brianna and the two gave quick daps as Brianna, who almost feel like crying, will sit at the bench to sit and watch and Bella to play by contributing.

"Aye Brianna come here." Coach Regina commanded to Brianna.

Brianna, almost wanted to cry, approached to her coach as she gave a dap to Coach Regina. Coach Regina puts her right hand on Brianna's left shoulder as she speaks,

"Aye listen... I'm sorry of you getting fouled out, but you did everything you can do to help this team win, okay? ...I understand you're upset, but you must cheer for your teammates that are out on the court, understand?"

"... ...Y-Y-Yeah ...I-I-I u-u-understand..." Brianna sadly answered with stuttering.

"Good. Go have a seat." Coach Regina said, giving a pat on Brianna's shoulder.

With Brianna taking a seat at their bench, here are the stats she finished the game with: 5 points, 11 rebounds, 2 assists and 1 block with 26 minutes she played on the court. And with Bella back in the game, here are her stats: 4 points, 3 rebounds and 1 steal with 9 minutes played so far.

Now lets get back into the game...

Buns, Bunnie, and Rosy lined-up to the right-outside of the painted-area; Bella and Barby lined-up to the left-outside of the painted-area; Amy (of course) at the free-throw line shooting her one-and-only free-throw; Julie-Su and Alicia lined-up at the right side of the court, and Fiona and Wave lined-up at the left side of the court.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket and held out one finger signaling 'one shot,' before bounce-passing the ball to Amy. Amy catches it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (left) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles then glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form...

"OOOOOFF!" Fiona shouted on Amy's released free-throw.

Amy's free-throw hits nothing but net - completing the three-point play and getting point number 31.

Moebius 94, Knothole 93

"Shut yo sorry-ass up!" Amy said to Fiona, after she made her free-throw and is now jogging up-court to get on defense.

Fiona looked at Amy and only grinned. "Oh I'm 'sorry'? Heh, yeah right, Pinky," she said to herself! Now walking towards the baseline to get the ball after the inbound.

(3:29; 4Q) Buns, after Amy's made free-throw, gets the ball and then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Fiona. (3:28; 4Q) Fiona receives the inbound-pass and left-hand dribbles up-court.

"We'll see who's 'sorry' after this game." Fiona said to herself.

(3:25; 4Q) Fiona dribbles to the right side of the half-court with Amy on-balling her four feet away. Fiona dribbled towards Amy and then turns her back to Amy around the three-point area.

"Alicia..." Fiona called out, motioning her to come.

(3:22; 4Q) Alicia, who was at the top of the court around the three-point area, (with Julie-Su following) comes to the right side of the court where Fiona is at. Fiona sees her coming and - while being aware of both the 5-second back to the basket rule and 5-second closely guarded rule - escapes backing down Amy then dribbled towards Julie-Su and Alicia; Fiona picked-up her dribble and safely passes it to the backed-up Alicia. Alicia receives the pass from Fiona then quickly looks at her man Julie-Su seeing her on-balling three feet away and Fiona seeing her re-posting on Amy. Alicia sees what Fiona is doing and then takes some low right-hand dribbles towards Julie-Su, picks-up her dribble then holds it high above her head seeing Julie-Su jumped a little, and later lobs the ball back to Fiona.

(3:12; 4Q) Fiona receives the pass but then quickly feels Amy's left forearm on her lower right back; Fiona immediately spin to her left getting off of Amy going baseline underneath the basket, stops and pick-up her dribble then goes up strong off two feet through traffic between two Knothole players (Bunnie and Amy), and-

(3:07; 4Q) Amy strips the ball out of Fiona's hands! There is a loose ball and Amy and Fiona both able to get their hands on it; the two aggressively fights over the ball, and...

**(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) **A whistle blued loud as Amy shoved Fiona to the whistle-blown baseline referee.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"** Both the Knothole and Moebius High crowd witnessing.

Fiona, after she got shoved by "you-know-who", aggressively tries to go back at Amy but is held by the ref she got shoved to; Amy sees what Fiona is doing as she lets go of the ball and balled both of her fists incase a fight starts (Oh wow, Amy is ready to fight!?). Fiona, however, is still trying to get out of the ref's grasps but luckily her teammate Alicia including Buns are there to calm her down, along with some of Amy's teammates to protect her.

With the crowd from both side of the schools witnessing what's going on, they all - or some - got up of what **was** about to happen. Down at the two benches of Moebius and Knothole, they both got up but their coaches each told them to don't get out of the bench because if that ever happened it will be some ejections and technical fouls.

After that semi-scuffle was over, (*whistle blued*) the sideline referee blued the whistle and instructed the two teams to report to their benches; smart veteran idea right there because this championship game has now become very intense. Five of the ten players did as told as Alicia and Buns both walked with Fiona to get away from a probable-fight against Amy, along with Bunnie and Julie-Su there with Amy as well incase a fight starts on the court.

After the players went to their assigned benches, the three referees all went to the score's-table to discuss some things of what just happened, as they now see that this game is getting very, very intense now. Sure the two coaches from both sides want their players to come out with energy and effort, but the Achilles heal of that energy and effort is keeping their emotions in check, because it can get out of hand - like what almost just happened - when something unnecessary starts.

After the three refs discussed some things, the crew chief (who is the referee) approaches to the score's-table to discuss to the PA announcer and to Knothole's Lupe Belafonte and Moebius' Maxx Eadweald who both keep up with stats. After the crew chief discussed to the three people, the PA announcer will announced what the crew chief said.

_"Ladies and gentlemen... There have been two technical fouls addressed to two players on separate teams... A technical foul has been called on Moebius' number 1, Fiona Darcell..."_

"WHAT?!" Fiona questionably complained with slight frustration.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Moebius High crowd jeered.

"...I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Fiona said.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Knothole High crowd cheered.

_"And a technical foul has been called on Knothole's number 3, Amy Rose."_

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Knothole High crowd jeered.

Amy rolled her eyes with a smirk after hearing she got hit with a technical foul.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Moebius High crowd cheered.

_"Both players are NOT ejected; again both players. Are NOT. E-jec-ted."_

After the two techs were called on Amy and Fiona, the crew chief called on the two head coaches, Knothole's Coach Vanilla and Moebius' Coach Regina, to discussed why those two technicals were addressed. Both Regina and Vanilla approached to the crew chief as the ref will addressed to the two coaches.

"Now there are some reasons of why those two techs were called. (*Looks at Coach Vanilla*) The tech on your player, number 3, shoved number 1 while they were fighting for the loose ball. (*Looks at Coach Regina*) And the tech on your player, number 1, tries to go after number 3 to fight her some what. We all understand?" Both Regina and Vanilla agreed as the crew chief continues, "Good... Now I as the ref called a full-timeout myself because I've sense this game is getting intense. When the horn goes off, the current five players must come back out onto the court - unless y'all made some subs - because a jump ball has been called and it's going to Knothole. Do we all agree with each other?"

Regina and Vanilla all nodded and the ref later respectably told them to head back to their benches.

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

With Coach Snively talking basketball to the twelve players, Coach Regina approached to Fiona to talk to her. "Aye... Do you understand why you got a tech?"

"But I didn't do anything, Coach!" Fiona complained.

"It doesn't matter," Coach Regina said. "...I understand where you're coming from, but you retaliated after Amy shoved you."

Fiona sighed and then rolled her eyes after hearing what her coach said. "...(*Sighs*) ...A'ight, Coach," she said.

"Good." Coach Regina said with a nod. "But listen up, ...I'm keeping you in the game. All you have to do is play your game and keep you composure. Understand me?"

"... Y-Y-Yeah, Coach." Fiona said.

Coach Regina nodded after hearing Fiona's answer.

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

With Coach Rosemary talking basketball to the thirteen players, Coach Vanilla approached to Amy to talk to her. "Okay, tell me the truth... Did you or did you not ...shoved Fiona?"

"...Y-Y-Yeah." Amy answered, though she didn't want to answer that of what Coach Vanilla asked.

Coach Vanilla grinned after hearing Amy's answered as she continues, "Okay... I'm not gonna ask you why, but what you just did was unnecessary... I don't know if Fiona got into your head or whatever, but YOU CAN NOT make any BS maneuvers! ...Right now you're stayin' in the game. With that one tech you got, you better not start acting like a DAMN idiot! If you do anything stupid throughout the game, you're gonna be sitting at the end of the bench right next to my daughter, slash, your best friend! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, YOUNG LADY?!"

Amy almost choked to herself after hearing her coach yell. "...Y-Y... ...Yeah, Coach," she nervously answered; because, ever since Amy met Cream and Vanilla, she never thought Vanilla, as a head coach, would extremely yell like she's Amy mother. Amy viewed Coach Vanilla as a mellow head coach and parent who doesn't yell, probably that often.

Coach Vanilla recognizes Amy's body-language and frighten tone of voice as she speaks, "...(*Sighs*) ... Listen... I know you never seen me yelled at you nor to my players, including my daughter. I just want you to do better next time, okay? ...Me as a coach, I'm suppose to yell whenever I see something that got wrong from my players - including you, or out on the court. Just think better of your actions next time, okay sweetie?"

Amy smiled hearing what Coach Vanilla said. "...O-Okay," she said.

Coach Vanilla nodded after hearing Amy's answer.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*)** The horn sounded as the players all walked back out onto the court as Knothole will get the ball after a jump ball was called. Plus with Amy and Fiona each received a technical foul, the three refs will each keep an eye on those two for now. Heck those two were going at it anyway. Along the fact that this game is becoming intense, almost every whistle will be blown now from the referees since those two techs were called and the fact that the refs are now going to control this game.

And keep in mind, this game is locally broadcasted by Georgia's Public Broadcasting Station (PBS) where viewers around the state of Georgia are watching it live on their televisions. So in other words, the viewers inside the Macon Coliseum who witnessed the scuffle of Amy and Fiona, are the same viewers who are watching the game on their TV.

...There has been a change in the lineup for Knothole: Lien-Da has come back in the game, subbing out Wave. So Lien-Da will play her primary position at power forward, and Barby, who moved to the power forward-position while playing small-ball, will move back to her primary position at small forward.

Moebius 94, Knothole 93; is the score right now before the scuffle occurred.

(3:02; 4Q) After Knothole and Moebius' five came back onto the court, Moebius will stick with their man-to-man defense and Knothole right now needs a basket to get the lead and some momentum. Wave will inbound the ball to Amy as Wave is waiting on the baseline referee to giver her the ball. (*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued as the baseline referee hands the ball to Wave as Wave inbounds the ball to Amy. (3:01; 4Q) Amy received the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

(2:58; 4Q) Amy dribbles to the right side of the half-court with Fiona there on-balling her four feet away. Julie-Su (with Alicia following) comes up to the middle of the half-court as Amy passes the ball to Julie-Su. Julie-Su receives the pass as Amy (with Fiona following) rotates down to the right corner.

"RODNEY PIN-DOWN. RODNEY PIN-DOWN." Julie-Su shouted, calling a play.

Amy (with Fiona included) stays where she's at, Lien-Da (with Bella following) and Bunnie (with Buns following) rotates up to the right side of the court, and Barby (with Rosy included) rotates down to the left side of the court.

(2:52; 4Q) After Knothole's set-play has been set, Julie-Su held up her right index-finger and twirled. Lien-Da and Bunnie both see it as a signal as they turned their backs, Amy sees what Bunnie and Lien-Da did and runs towards the with Fiona following; Fiona avoided Lien-Da's screen but later got hit by Bunnie's screen, Julie-Su (who has the ball) sees Amy open around three-point range and passes it to Amy; Amy receives the pass and quickly sets herself, then shoots a three later holding her follow-through, ... ...and missed.

(2:45; 4Q) The ball bounced off the lower-left side of the rim and Fiona is able to grab it, getting rebound number 9. Fiona quickly looked down-court seeing an open spot at the middle and takes off right-hand dribbling; Fiona quickly crossed half-court at the middle and then quickly sees an opening, dribble-drives to the painted-area as Julie-Su is there in the painted-area; Fiona quickly picks-up her dribble then size-steps to her left bumping into Julie-Su making her fall (*whistle blued*), Fiona goes up through traffic palming the ball with her left hand then floats it with Amy coming to block it; Amy missed blocking Fiona's lay-up as the ball falls into the rim and scores.

Fiona and Julie-Su, after they heard the whistle, both looked at the sideline referee and the ref calls... A BLOCKING FOUL!

"WHAAAAT?!" Julie-Su shouted in confusion.

With a blocking foul called on Julie-Su, Fiona's made-lay-up will count - getting point number 32.

Moebius 96, Knothole 93

Julie-Su, who's sitting on her butt in the painted-area, ducks and shakes her head in disbelief. And not only that...

_"Foul is on Knothole's number 0, Julie-Su Avyanna. Her 5th and final foul of the game."_ Said the PA announcer.

Wait, Julie-Su has been fouled out of the game? Yes, people because before that Julie-Su had 4 fouls. 'Nuff said.

**(*HOOOOOONNNK*)** The horn sounded as Sally got up and later entered into the game, walking towards Julie-Su and gave her a dap as Julie-Su sadly walks to the bench to sit with her teammates.

"Miss Julie come her." Said Coach Vanilla.

Julie-Su did as told and approached to her coach, almost ready to cry.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "(*Sighs*)... Aye listen... I'm sorry that you got fouled out, but you did the best you could, okay? ...Noooo ...disrespect whatsoever - you can got to the bench and be upset all you want, but right now you must cheer for your teammates. Understand, young lady?"

"(*Sniffs*)... (*sniffs*)... O-... Okay." Julie-Su said.

Coach Vanilla nodded as Julie-Su walks to the bench where her assistant coach and teammates all gave her daps. With Julie-Su gone for the game, here are the numbers she finished with: 21 points, 6 assists, 4 rebounds and 1 steal on 24 minutes played, but did have 6 turnovers. And with Sally now in the game, here are her numbers: 0 points, 2 assists and 1 rebound on 9 minutes played so far.

Now lets get back into the game...

With Fiona got fouled and made her lay-up, the two teams all lined-up for Fiona shooting a free-throw. Bunnie, Buns and Barby lined-up on the right outside of the painted-area; Lien-Da and Brianna lined-up on the left outside of the painted-area; Fiona (of course) at the free-throw line shooting her one-and-only free-throw; Amy and Rosy lined-up on the left wing and Alicia and Sally lined-up on the right wing.

The baseline referee has the ball and holds up his right index-finger signaling to the players "one shot". Fiona receives the bounce-pass from the ref and starts her free-throw routine: uses her two hands and spins the ball to her left hand, puts both hands on the ball and takes four dribbles, stops dribbling and looks at the rim for four seconds, brings her shooting-form up as a right-handed shooter close to her face, releases it as Fiona holds up her follow-through, . . . and makes it. Getting point number 33 and completing the three-point play.

Moebius 97, Knothole 93

"Timeout, ref. Timeout."

"(*Whistle blued*) Timeout Knothole." Said the sideline referee, as Coach Vanilla spread her arms out signaling a full-timeout.

After the timeout was called for Knothole, the two teams all walked to their benches where the coaches and players giving daps to the remaining five on the court.

And since Coach Vanilla called a timeout, Knothole now have 3 timeouts left (1 full-60-second-timeout, 2 30-second timeouts).

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

Coach Vanilla walked out to the court giving dap to her five players.

"Aye Amy, Bunnie come here." Coach Vanilla said.

Amy and Bunnie both walked to their coach to here what she has to say. Coach Vanilla speaks, "...Now usually I don't do this that often, but right now we're down by four with 2:39 left in the game. I need you two girls to take over this game. Understand?"

Amy and Bunnie both looked at each other, then back at their coach.

"Yeah," Amy said.  
>"Sure Aunty," Bunnie said.<p>

Wait did Bunnie say 'Aunty'? Yes because Coach Vanilla and Bunnie are both related, each as aunt and niece; plus making Cream and Bunnie related as cousins. Does Amy know it? Yeah of course ...when Amy enrolled to Knothole Village High School.

**(A/N: If you don't know, go to Basketball Upbringings, the side-story of this one, of Bunnie's upbringing on chapter 4.)**

"Good," Coach Vanilla said with a nod. "But listen to this... Just because I said you girls need to take over, make sure there is an good opportunity to do it - along with you two being on the same page with your teammates. Understood?"

"Yeah," Amy and Bunnie all said.

Coach Vanilla nodded as the three all walked to the bench. Coach Vanilla, Bunnie and Amy each excused their way into the huddle as they each took a seat.

"Now listen up..." Coach Vanilla addressed. "At this point of the game, Bunnie and Amy are gonna have to take over. But along with that, Sally, you must do your job as a point guard by your playmaking ability while also keeping the guys in check; Barby, as always make sure you play fundamental defense - both on the ball and off the ball while getting an open shot if you can; Lien-Da, make sure to help out inside the paint, if you can't you will have some help; and Bunnie and Amy, ... ...do what's right for this team. We all understand each other?"

"Yeah, Coach," said Amy.  
>"Yeah," said Barby.<br>"Yeah, Aunty," said Bunnie.  
>"Sure," said Lien-Da.<br>"Yes ma'am," said Sally.

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

Coach Regina walked out to the court giving dap to her five players.

"Aye Fiona, Alicia come here." Coach Regina said.

Alicia and Fiona both walked to their coach to here what she has to say. Coach Regina speaks, "...Now at this point of the game up by four with 2:39 left in the game, I'ma need you two girls to take over. Understood?"

Alicia and Fiona both looked at each other, then back at their coach.

"Yeah," Fiona said.  
>"Okay," Alicia said.<p>

"Good," Coach Vanilla said with a nod. "But listen to this... Just because I said you girls need to take over, along the fact that we're up by four, make sure there is an good opportunity for y'all to do it - along with you two being on the same page with your teammates. Understood?"

"Yeah," Alicia and Fiona all said.

Coach Regina nodded as the three all walked to the bench. Coach Regina, Fiona and Alicia each excused their way into the huddle as they each took a seat.

"Now listen up..." Coach Regina addressed. "We have a four-point led with 2:39 left in the game. Right now at this point, Knothole are gonna try to get some stops on defense. Alicia and Fiona are gonna have to take over. But along with that, Bella, you must do your job contributing out on the court; Rosy, as usual make sure you play fundamental defense - both on the ball and off the ball while getting an open shot if possible; Buns, make sure to help out inside the paint, if you can't you will have some help; and Alicia and Fiona, ... ...do what's right for this team. We all understand each other?"

"Yeah, Coach," said Fiona.  
>"Yeah," said Rosy.<br>"Yeah," said Buns.  
>"Sure," said Bella.<br>"Yeah ma'am," said Alicia.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*)**

The horn sounded signaling the full-timeout is over as both teams exited out of their benches, and walked onto the court. With Coach Vanilla calling the timeout, Knothole will get the ball at the far-end of down-court as Moebius will still stick to their man-to-man defense.

Moebus: 3 (2 full-timeouts, 1 30-second timeout)  
>Knothole: 3 (1 full-timeout, 2 30-second timeouts)<p>

Moebius 97, Knothole 93 is the score right now.

(2:39; 4Q) Amy will inbound the ball to Sally as Amy is waiting on the baseline referee to hand the ball to her. (*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued as the ref hands the ball to Amy as she later inbounds it to Sally. (2:38; 4Q) Sally receives the inbound-pass but passes the ball back to Amy after Amy stepped inbounds and [Amy] later left-hand dribbles up-court.

"AYE ALICIA..." Coach Regina called out, and Alicia looked at her coach. "TWENTY-THREE! ...TWENTY-THREE!"

Alicia heard what her coach said then quickly looked at her teammates. "TWENTY-THREE! TWENTY-THREE!"

With twenty-three (23) called, that's a signal for Moebius to go into ...a 2-3 Zone Defense. The five Lady Bandits all quickly shifted to their assigned spots: Alicia (left) and Fiona (right) at the top, Bella at the right wing and Rosy at the left wing, and Buns at the middle of the painted-area.

(2:35; 4Q) Amy, after she crossed to the middle of the half-court, sees Moebius' defensive change. Amy sees Bunnie at the middle of the free-throw line and decides...

"BUNNIE... BUNNIE... GO TO THE RIGHT BLOCK! ...GO RIGHT BLOCK!" Amy commanded.

(2:29; 4Q) Bunnie did as told as she jogs to the right block. Amy later told Sally, who was far down at the right corner, to come up some more and Sally did. Amy later passed the ball to Sally; Sally receives the pass then looks at Bunnie seeing her fronting Buns but also seeing Rosy doing ball-you-manning three feet away. Sally is looking at Rosy, then her feet one foot above the three-point line, back at Rosy then back at the three-point line, back at Rosy then back at the three-point line...

"Might as well..." Sally said.

Sally quickly sets herself and right-hand shoots for three as Rosy didn't come to contest, and Sally's shot ...GOES IN!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Knothole High crowd witnessed.

That shot by Sally, is her first made field-goal of the game on her first attempt (1-1; 100%)! And what a better way to do it in a close game in the 4th quarter.

Moebius 97, Knothole 96; as Knothole are now down by just one point.

"AYE 1-3-1 DIAMOND! 1-3-1 DIAMOND!" Coach Vanilla shouted, telling the five players to get into their full-court trap.

Coach Regina recognize what Coach Vanilla called and shouted to her five players, "AYE SET UP REBEL! SET UP REBEL"

Both teams got into their spots. For Knothole, after the play Coach Vanilla shouted, the players lined up at their spots: Sally in the middle guarding the inbounder, Amy at the left side of the court, Barby at the right side of the court, Lien-Da at the middle of the court standing at the center-circle, and Bunnie at the far-end down court standing at the free-throw line. For Moebius, the play Coach Ferrum shouted, lined up at their spots: Rosy to inbound, Fiona and Alicia at the free-throw line area, and Buns and Brianna at the middle of the court.

(2:21; 4Q) Rosy, after Sally's made three-point shot and seeing how Knothole's full-court trap looked, quickly grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and then SMACKS the basketball.

(2:19; 4Q) Fiona and Alicia sees the smack on the ball and they each quickly separated: Alicia running to the left side and Fiona running to the right side. Rosy quickly inbounds the ball to Alicia as she receives it and quickly looked forward seeing Sally and Amy all coming to close-out; Alicia quickly looked to her left seeing Rosy and throws the ball to her; Rosy catches the ball and then sees Amy quickly coming as she [Rosy] passes the ball to the right towards Fiona; Fiona receives the pass-

(2:16; 4Q) OH WAIT A MINUTE...!?

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"** The Moebius High crowd witnessed.

THE BALL GOES THROUGH FIONA'S HANDS AND...!

"(*Whistle blued*) Ball out-of-bounds. White ball!"

IT WILL BE KNOTHOLE'S BALL!

**"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Knothole High crowd witnessed.

Coach Regina, after seeing what had happened, sighed in disappointment as she is rubbing the back of her head of what just happened. Coach Vanilla and the bench players, however, are happy about it

Fiona, however, looked at Rosy. "ROSY! ...What kind of pass was-"

"I know, I know, I know. My fault. My fault, okay?" Rosy mentioned.

Fiona and Rosy all later dapped of forgiveness. Now the part of Fiona not able to catch the ball, Rosy threw the ball over Fiona's head. Fiona had to jump to catch it but couldn't get it. That will count as a turnover for Rosy as that's her 2nd in the game, plus that turnover may come back to haunt Moebius for bad plays down the stretch.

"HEY... GO BACK TO MAN! GO BACK TO MAN!" Coach Regina shouted.

The five Lady Bandits all quickly shifted back to man-to-man defense each guarding their man by position.

(2:14; 4Q) With two of the five Knothole players all came back down-court, Barby will inbound the ball at the right sideline-area of where the ball went out-of-bounds. (*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued as the ref hands the ball to Barby with Rosy face-guarding her (by rule) four feet way from Barby's right side; Barby sees Sally open at the middle of the half-court with Alicia face-guarding six feet away; Barby throws the pass to Sally-

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"**

(2:13; 4Q) **Alicia deflects the inbound-pass! Her and Sally went after the loose ball with Sally diving to the floor ...and Alicia is able to get it!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Moebius High crowd witnessed.

Alicia by herself dribbles all the way to the painted-area, takes off high with her left foot with two hands on the ball high above her head, and safely finishes with a right-hand **power** dunk! Getting point number 22 and steal number 3.

Moebius 99, Knothole 96

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Moebius High crowd witnessed.

"LEEETSSS GOOOOOOOO!" Alicia shouted with emotion, after she softly landed back down feet-first and is now running up-court to get on defense.

Alicia was ball-you-manning at both Barby and Sally from that incoming inbound-pass and was able to deflect that ball like a defensive back (DB) in football, later was able to go after it to retrieve it, and was able to finish that with an open fast-break dunk! That was hall-of-fame defense right there by Alicia. Repeat, **HALL-OF-FAME...DEFENSE**! Heck, she's a ball-hawking defender for a reason when it comes to plays like that.

(2:09; 4Q) Sally, who was they only one running down-court and after Alicia's made dunk, grabs the ball and then sees Amy coming, and inbounds the ball to her. Amy receives the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

**"D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)!..."** Chants the Moebius High crowd and bench-players.

(2:06; 4Q) Amy crossed to the middle of the half-court and then stops at the center-circle line, looking at both the game-clock and her man Fiona seeing her on-balling six feet way (with Fiona standing one foot above the three-point line). Bunnie (with Buns following), who was at the right block comes up to towards Fiona's left side-

"Not yet, Bunnie. Not yet." Amy shouted to her, which Bunnie did as told now standing at the right elbow of the free-throw line, when Amy saw Bunnie coming to set a pick.

2:00..., 1:55..., 1:50..., "Go down. Go down." Amy instructed Bunnie, which Bunnie did. _'I hope I can pull it off...'_

(1:45; 4Q) Fiona got low having her hands out wide getting ready for whatever Amy pulls off. Amy right-hand dribbles towards Fiona, shammgods to her left then steps-back three feet away from Fiona, quickly eye-ball's down seeing she's behind the three-point line and quickly picks-up her dribble then right-hand shoots for three along with Fiona left-hand contesting her shot...

"Amy you better make that." Coach Vanilla wondered, watching the ball.

"Go iiiiiiinnn...!?" Amy hoped, also watching the ball while holding her right arm up high.

The ball reaches the back of the rim's cylinder ... ...and GOES IN FOR THREE! Getting point number 34.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Knothole High crowd witnessed.

"YESSSS!" Coach Vanilla witnessed with a right-hand fist-pump.

"Yesss!" Amy witnessed with a right-hand fist-pump, plus shutting-up both the Moebius High crowd and bench players while jogging up-court to get on defense.

Knothole 99, Knothole 99;

That was a clutch shot by Amy tying the game at ninety-nine. Now Knothole just needed one stop on defense. 'Nuff said.

(1:37; 4Q) Bella, after the made shot by Amy, quickly gets the ball then steps inside the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Fiona. Fiona receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

**"D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! D-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)!..."** Chants the Knothole High crowd and bench-players.

(1:32; 4Q) Fiona later stops at the center-circle line in half-court, looking at both the game-clock and her man Amy seeing her on-balling five feet way.

"A pick-'n-pop must work. If not, I'll see if I can score." Fiona said to herself.

1:23..., 1:14...,

Fiona sees Amy, who got low having her arms out wide, slightly coming up now on-balling three feet away.

"BELLA...!" Fiona called out, seeing Bella (who was at the right block along with Bunnie) coming and...

"Pick right, Amy! Pick right!" Bunnie shouted to Amy, letting her know.

(1:09; 4Q) Amy, while still on-balling Fiona closely three feet away, shifts her defensive-stance to her left a little. Fiona (while dribbling) quickly gets low and low-crosses to her left now dribble-driving; Amy got slightly hit by Buns' pick as Fiona knowingly got away from Amy then eye-ball's on Bunnie; Fiona quickly saw an opening to her right and low-crosses to her right with Bunnie trailing; Fiona right-hand dribbles middle inside the three-point line seeing Bunnie on-balling to her left but also sees Amy coming to probably double-team.

_'There it is.'_ Fiona thought.

(0:58...; 4Q) Fiona quickly picks-up her dribble then later jumps up and uses two hands to fire the pass to Bella at the three-point area around the left side of the court.

**Barby sees that coming and deflects**- Oh no Barby couldn't deflect the ball as Bella already caught it and quickly passes the ball to wide-open-for-three Rosy; Rosy catches the ball and quickly sets herself, right-hand shoots for three, ...AND MISSED!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWW OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd.

(0:49...; 4Q) The ball bounced on the back-right of the rim as Amy and Rosy each followed the ball, but Amy was quickly there to grab her 9th rebound and holds it. Rosy, after seeing Amy grabbed that rebound, just immediately ran up-court to get on defense.

And about that missed-three from Rosy, Knothole caught a break on that one. And it was clearly no fault on Barby to try and leave her man Rosy, to go after Bella (who knowingly is an efficient three-point shooter) to deflect/steal the pass. But lets just say, Barby got lucky.

(0:46...; 4Q) Amy quickly recognizes Moebius ran up-court and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Screamed the Knothole High crowd.

(0:41...; 4Q) Amy later stops half-court at the center-circle line, looking at both Fiona on-balling four feet away and at the game-clock. Amy looks around the half-court real quick and sees Sally at the right side of the court. Amy immediately tells Sally to come and she did as Amy picks up her dribble and quickly throws the ball to her. Sally catches the ball and later passes the ball back to Amy. Amy catches the ball and just holds it, waiting for the right time to do something.

0:30..., "Timeout! Timeout!" Amy shouted to all of the three refs.

(*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued and a timeout has been called. As Coach Vanilla signaled to Amy a 30-second timeout. Amy looks at the game-clock as it shows ...27.2 seconds left.

With the timeout called. the two teams all walked to their benches with coaches and bench-players giving daps.

Moebus: 3 (2 full-timeouts, 1 30-second timeout)  
>Knothole: 2 (1 full-timeout, 1 30-second timeout)<p>

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

At Knothole's bench is where the five players are all walking to the bench as they all sat down with Coach Rosemary each giving them Gatorade fruit punch-flavored sport bottles. Coach Vanilla comes to the middle of the huddle with her seat and white dry-erase basketball-clipboard as all of the bench-players and Coach Rosemary huddled around each other.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "Now listen up... Right now, Moebius are probably thinking about getting a stop whether off the inbound or off a set-play. Here's what we're gonna do... (*she brings out her clipboard and draws up a play*) We are gonna lineup in a 4-man stack: Bunnie you will be the inbounder incase Moebius puts one of their bigs on ya, Lien-Da you're gonna lineup up top right here, then it's Amy, Barby I'm gonna sub you out for a moment and put Wave back in for this play as you Wave will lineup behind Amy, and Sally you're lining-up behind Wave. Sally after you see the ref starts to hand the ball to Bunnie, you're gonna curl to your left and Lien-Da you're gonna come out and set a screen for Sally as you Sally will go all the way to the basket; Wave you're gonna stay where I assigned you at and pop out either left or right incase Bunnie can't find anyone; and Amy you're gonna drag your man into Lien-Da as you Lien-Da will also set a screen for Amy, and you Amy will pop out left or right. We all get it here?"

"Yeah." All five of them said.

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

At Moebius' bench is where the five players are all walking to the bench as they all sat down with Coach Snively each giving them Gatorade fruit punch-flavored sport bottles. Coach Regina comes to the middle of the huddle with her seat and white dry-erase basketball-clipboard as all of the bench-players and Coach Snively huddled around each other.

Coach Regina speaks, "Now listen up... Right now, we need a stop on defense. Whenever you see something that you think that you may have to switched, go on ahead and switched, IF it's the right time to SWITCH. And also, we have a foul to give 'cause we got three team-fouls in this quarter. Only foul for two things: number one, if it's not a shooting-foul; and number two, whenever the clock reached 20 seconds, go ahead foul immediately - just make sure that it's not a SHOOTING-FOUL. We all understand?"

"Yeah." All five of then said.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

The horn went off as it signals the full-timeout is over. The two teams all broke out of their benches and walk out onto the court with (as already mentioned) Knothole's new player, Wave, coming in the game for Barby and Moebius staying with their same five.

Knothole 99, Knothole 99 is the score right now with 27.2 seconds remaining in the 4th quarter.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Chants both the Knothole and Moebius High crowd.

(0:27.2; 4Q) Knothole, as instructed from their coach, lined-up in a 4-man stack with Bunnie to inbound as Buns will guard the inbounder (by rule) four feet away; and Moebius will each man-to-man between their man.

(*Whistle blued*) _'Now...'_ Sally thought.

Whistle blued from the sideline referee as the ref hands the ball to Bunnie. Sally (with Alicia following) sprints to her left as Lien-Da comes up and sets a screen towards Alicia as she calls on Bella to switched onto Sally and did; Amy (with Fiona following) sprints to her right and curls to her left as Lien-Da again sets a screen toward Fiona, but Fiona avoided the screen-

**"OOOOOOHHHHHHH AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

**Bunnie lobs the ball to Wave as she's running to the painted-area! **Wave jumps up and so does Rosy as Wave- **Rosy got her left hand on the ball! **(0:26...; 4Q) The ball hits off the left side of the backboard, both Bella and Sally quickly went after the ball and... Wait a minute...? It's...!?

**(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) **"Jump ball! Jump ball! Jump ball! ...Jump ball." Shouts the three referees because Sally and Bella both wrestled with the ball. But this time with no altercation as the two each calmed down.

And with that jump ball called, the possession arrow points to ... ...**Moebius!** And the Lady Bandits knew it was gonna be their possession.

Lets go back to that lob-pass by Bunnie to Wave. Lets start off saying Bunnie, as a big, is a good passer who can create plays. Now to Wave... While Wave was watching (and waiting) how the play is being run, Wave took a quick peek in-front of Rosy who was turning her head back and forth of where her teammates and the Knothole players running; when Wave seen Rosy, to her perspective, fell asleep for a moment and already knowing the paint was wide open, Wave sprinted to the paint and with Bunnie seeing Wave running she immediately lobbed the ball to her; but thank goodness for Moebius that Rosy was able to sprint towards Wave while looking at the ball at the same time and Rosy was able to get her left hand on the ball.

Now back to the game...

With Moebius getting the ball after the jump ball was called with 19.5 seconds remaining, the five Lady Warriors all jogged down-court to get on defense. Down-court with Alicia and Fiona, they are talking to each other.

Alicia speaks, "Aye Fiona...(*Fiona approached to Alicia*) Do you want the last shot?"

"...Yes." Fiona answered.

Alicia nodded. "Alright... I think ...Knothole are gonna commit a foul. Just be ready of it, alright?"

(0:19.5; 4Q) Fiona nodded as they both separated with Alicia inbounding the ball. (*Whistle blued*) The sideline referee hands the ball to Alicia before later inbounding it to Fiona. (0:18...; 4Q) Fiona received the pass and left-hand walk-dribbles up court with Amy at the center-circle waiting to on-ball on Fiona.

(0:16...; 4Q) Fiona, still down-court, stops to look at Amy seeing her defensive-stance; she later low-crosses to her right and takes off dribbling. But Amy (*whistle blued*) wraps her arms around Fiona's body to cause a well-needed foul - which gives Amy her 2nd foul of the game and stopping the clock at 10.4 seconds.

Now just as Alicia mentioned to Fiona that Knothole may foul, Amy did just that. Why? Because Knothole had five team-fouls, now with six team-fouls, and Amy used that strategy to pull it off. And with Knothole having six team-fouls, that's it they can't foul anymore in this situation because the maximum team-foul limit is 6.

(0:10.4; 4Q) Alicia again will inbound the ball at the sideline in the half-court area; Fiona is standing at the middle of the half-court with Amy in-front of her. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Alicia, Fiona softly shoved Amy (which Amy will let her go) and ran three-quarters down-court as Alicia easily inbounds the ball to her.

This is it people. It all comes down to this. Freshman versus freshman; will the freshman Fiona Darcell be the hero for Moebius, will the freshman Amy Rose come up with a big defensive play for Knothole, or will someone from some team on the court right now be the helping hero? All of these questions of who will be the hero will only come down to one answer on this probable final play of the game...

**"OOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessing both the Knothole and Moebius High crowd.

(0:09...; 4Q) Fiona receives the inbound-pass and quickly left-hand dribbles up-court with Amy at the half-court center-circle line.

(0:07...; 4Q) Fiona crosses half-court to the middle towards Amy on-balling face-to-face two feet away. (0:05...; 4Q) Fiona in-'n-outs to her left then hesitates seeing Amy on-balling three feet away now, (0:04...; 4Q) low-crosses through-her-legs to her right and attacks with Amy tailing, (0:03...; 4Q) Fiona steps-back to her right three feet away from Amy with Amy seeing it, (0:02...; 4Q) Fiona quickly picks-up her dribble and right-hand shoots a fading three-pointer for the win with Amy's right hand in-front of her face...

(0:01...; 4Q) Amy, Fiona and the seven other players on the floor, the coaches, and the fans are all looking at the ball.

(0:00.9; 4Q) '_Please go in...'_ Fiona thought, after she fell softly on her butt, while still looking at the ball.

(0:00.8; 4Q) '_Please go in...'_

(0:00.7; 4Q) '_Pllllleeeeeeaaaaase goooooooo iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn.'_

(0:00.6; 4Q)

(0:00.5; 4Q) '_Please roll out...!' _Amy thought, while still looking at the ball.

(0:00.4; 4Q) _'Please roll out...!'_

(0:00.3; 4Q) _'Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase rrrrrooooooollllll oooooouuuuuut!'_

(0:00.2; 4Q) Ball reaches the rim's cylinder.

(0:00.1; 4Q) Hits the back of the rim.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNK*; 0:00.0; 4Q)** Horn buzzes loud and the ball ...**Bounced out of the rim!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd and players.

Fiona, already on the floor sitting with her butt, flops her whole body on the floor some more after seeing she missed the game-winner. Amy and her team, however, all got extremely excited of seeing Fiona missed the game-winner as Amy effortlessly did her best to contest Fiona's missed-shot.

Moebius 99, Knothole 99; end of regulation.

So what now? Fiona didn't become the hero for making the game-winning shot since Amy effortlessly contested Fiona's missed-shot. Well it's very simple. With regulation ending with a tie, they are going to **overtime with 5-minute periods**.

In the words of Major League Baseball's (MLB) New York Yankee great, Yogi Berra "It ain't over 'til it's over." And this game is not over yet people as this epic basketball state championship game is getting good. But only one team can be the winner. Will it be Knothole High's Lady Warriors winning their 8th state basketball championship in their program's school history, or will it be Moebius High's Lady Bandits winning their 7th state basketball championship in their program's school history?

All of these questions can only be answered in overtime. Stay tune.

**End of Chapter 25**

* * *

><p><strong>And there it is people, chapter 25 of the 2nd half of the girls' basketball championship game has been finally updated.<strong>

**Wooh! I put in that work on this chapter by using my basketball-knowledge. But hey all I can say is ..."I'm not done yet."**

**I have an announcement to make: I have three stories that I am planning on publishing in the near future...**

**-Freedom Fighters of the Galaxy  
><strong>**-Sonic Universe: Future Generations  
>-Anarchy Homes<br>**

**To get information of these upcoming stories, go to my profile to see for yourself.**

**Leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went. Until then, see y'all later on Amy's basketball championship game, while also waiting on Sonic's basketball championship game.**

**SelfMadeHooper signing off.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: I may work on Anarchy Homes sometime soon in the summertime. Just to put that out. And ...has this chapter go you out of your seat like it was a real basketball game?<strong>


	26. Girls' Rival Showdown: (1st) Overtime

_Flashback..._

At the end of the third quarter of the region championship game in Knothole Village High School's gymnasium, Moebius and Knothole are both at their benches getting some rests. While that is going on, Amy approached to Coach Vanilla.

"Hey Coach," said Amy after she approached to her. "Is this like a playoff game? Like this how it is ...in the ...state tournament?"

"Yeah," Coach Vanilla answered. "But that's not all, almost every round it gets a little testy and hostile based on some competition."

The reason Amy asked that to her coach because this region championship, to her perspective, feels like a playoff game where the crowd gets very loud to help their team win and move on to another round. But also where players come out with energy and effort.

_End of flashback..._

That was Amy asking to Coach Vanilla of how an hostile atmosphere is like in a playoff state tournament. But this game, however, has been like that since the opening tip.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26<strong>

**Girls' Rival Showdown: (1st) Overtime**

_Previously from the 4th quarter..._

**(A/N: If you read the previous chapter, you can skip this part if you want.)**

(3:12; 4Q) Fiona receives the pass but then quickly feels Amy's left forearm on her lower right back; Fiona immediately spin to her left getting off of Amy going baseline underneath the basket, stops and pick-up her dribble then goes up strong off two feet through traffic between two Knothole players (Bunnie and Amy), and-

(3:07; 4Q) Amy strips the ball out of Fiona's hands! There is a loose ball and Amy and Fiona both able to get their hands on it; the two aggressively fights over the ball, and...

**(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) **A whistle blued loud as Amy shoved Fiona to the whistle-blown baseline referee.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"** Both the Knothole and Moebius High crowd witnessing.

Fiona, after she got shoved by "you-know-who", aggressively tries to go back at Amy but is held by the ref she got shoved to; Amy sees what Fiona is doing as she lets go of the ball and balled both of her fist incase a fight starts. Fiona, however, is still trying to get out of the ref's grasps but luckily her teammate Alicia including Buns are there to calm her down, along with some of Amy's teammates to protect her.

With the crowd from both side of the schools witnessing what's going on, they all - or some - got up of what **was** about to happen. Down at the two benches of Moebius and Knothole, they both got up but their coaches each told them to don't get out the bench because if that ever happened it will be some ejections and technical fouls.

Two minutes later...

_"Ladies and gentlemen... There have been two technical fouls addressed to two players on separate teams... A technical foul has been called on Moebius' number 1, Fiona Darcell..."_

"WHAT?!" Fiona questionably complained with slight frustration.

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Moebius High crowd jeered.

"...I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Fiona said.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Knothole High crowd cheered.

_"And a technical foul has been called on Knothole's number 3, Amy Rose."_

**"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** The Knothole High crowd jeered.

Amy rolled her eyes with a smirk after hearing she got hit with a technical foul.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** The Moebius High crowd cheered.

_"Both players are NOT ejected; again both players. Are NOT. E-jec-ted."_

Time down possession...

(0:10.4; 4Q) Alicia again will inbound the ball at the sideline in the half-court area; Fiona is standing at the middle of the half-court with Amy in-front of her. (*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued as the ref hands the ball to Alicia, Fiona softly shoved Amy (which Amy will let her go) and ran three-quarters down-court as Alicia easily inbounds the ball to her.

This is it people. It all comes down to this. Freshman versus freshman; will the freshman Fiona Darcell be the hero for Moebius, will the freshman Amy Rose come up with a big defensive play for Knothole, or will someone from some team on the court right now be the helping hero? All of these questions of who will be the hero will only come down to one answer on this probable final play of the game...

**"OOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessing both the Knothole and Moebius High crowd.

(0:09...; 4Q) Fiona receives the inbound-pass and quickly left-hand dribbles up-court with Amy at the half-court center-circle line.

(0:07...; 4Q) Fiona crosses half-court to the middle towards Amy on-balling face-to-face two feet away. (0:05...; 4Q) Fiona in-&-outs to her left then hesitates seeing Amy on-balling three feet away now, (0:04...; 4Q) low-crosses through-her-legs to her right and attacks with Amy tailing, (0:03...; 4Q) Fiona steps-back to her right three feet away from Amy with Amy seeing it, (0:02...; 4Q) Fiona quickly picks-up her dribble and right-hand shoots a fading three-pointer for the win with Amy's right hand in-front of her face...

(0:01...; 4Q) Amy, Fiona and the seven other players on the floor, the coaches, and the fans are all looking at the ball.

(0:00.9; 4Q) '_Please go in...'_ Fiona thought, after she fell softly on her butt, while still looking at the ball.

(0:00.8; 4Q) '_Please go in...'_

(0:00.7; 4Q) '_Pllllleeeeeeaaaaase goooooooo iiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn.'_

(0:00.6; 4Q)

(0:00.5; 4Q) '_Please roll out...!' _Amy thought, while still looking at the ball.

(0:00.4; 4Q) _'Please roll out...!'_

(0:00.3; 4Q) _'Pleeeeeeaaaaaaase rrrrrooooooollllll oooooouuuuuut!'_

(0:00.2; 4Q) Ball reaches the rim's cylinder.

(0:00.1; 4Q) Hits the back of the rim.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNK*; 0:00.0; 4Q)** Horn buzzes loud and the ball ...BOUNCED OUT OF THE RIM!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW! OOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd.  
><strong>"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"<strong> Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

Fiona, already on the floor sitting with her butt, flops her whole body on the floor some more after seeing she missed the game-winner. Amy and her team, however, all got extremely excited of seeing Fiona missed the game-winner as Amy effortlessly did her best to contest Fiona's missed-shot.

So what now? Fiona didn't become the hero for making the game-winning shot since Amy effortlessly contested Fiona's missed-shot. Well it's very simple. With regulation ending with a tie, they are going to **overtime with 5-minute periods**.

Moebius 99, Knothole 99; end of regulation.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

From the opening tip of the start of the game, Moebius and Knothole have both been in full throttle - and they have never looked back. Out of all the four quarters/periods in regulation, the 4th quarter had some calls that some were reasonable and yet questionable; including an altercation between Amy and Fiona, who were both wrestling for the basketball that was later called a jump ball, have sparked the tone of how this game has been hostile. And throughout the lasting minutes of the 4th quarter, that full-throttle mentality from both Moebius and Knothole have stuck with it, but when it came down to the lasting seconds in the 4th quarter, there have been some takeovers and key defensive plays by both turnovers and defensive stops. Moebius' freshman Fiona Darcell was the young lady who had taken over the game all by her defensive effort with team-leading 3 blocks and 2 steals, along with her scoring of 33 points, her rebounding with 9 and passing with 7; and Knothole's freshman Amy Rose was also the young lady who had taken over the game all by her defensive effort with team-leading 3 blocks and 2 steals, along with her scoring of 34 points, her rebounding with 9 and passing with 7.

Interns of the game now going into overtime, Amy and Fiona have played every single second and minute throughout this game for 32 minutes in regulation. Yes people, they have played **EVERY SINGLE SECOND AND MINUTE** without having a seat in the bench (except during timeouts, of course). And if you're familiar of an athlete who played every minute throughout the game, you would aspect there would be fatigue kicking it, but no. They're not even tired ...or are they? But also the fact that with Amy and Fiona playing every minute throughout the game, their uniforms are sweaty but thanks to Amy wearing a tight compression vest underneath her jersey, her upper-body is staying cool. Fiona, however, doesn't have a tight compression vest or tank-top underneath her jersey, she just have an open-cut-up black t-shirt vest underneath her jersey that makes her upper-body cool.

With the score all tied at 99 for both Moebius and Knothole, the two teams are at their benches with their head coaches talking basketball. Five minutes have passed as the two five-remaining teams, after they got their rest, walked back onto the court. Here are the remaining five:

Moebius...  
>-PG: Alicia<br>-SG: Fiona  
>-SF: Rosy<br>-PF: Bella  
>-C: Buns<p>

Knothole...  
>-PG: Sally<br>-SG: Amy  
>-SF: Wave<br>-PF: Lien-Da  
>-C: Bunnie<p>

Here are the players in foul trouble:

Moebius...  
>-PG: Alicia with 2<br>-SG: Fiona with 2  
>-SF: Rosy with 3<br>-PF: Bella with 1  
>-C: Buns with 3<p>

Knothole...  
>-PG: Sally with 0<br>-SG: Amy with 2  
>-SF: Wave with 1<br>-PF: Lien-Da with 3  
>-C: Bunnie with 3<p>

And here are **now** the timeouts for this overtime to come:

Moebius: 3 (2 full and 1 30-second)  
>Knothole: 3 (2 full and 1 30-second)<p>

Now after looking at the players who are in foul trouble, the players having 3 fouls just needs to play smart both on offense and defense. How come and why is that even brought up since they have 3 fouls, anyway? Because having 3 personal fouls in overtime with five minutes to start, it's the same thing when having 3 personal fouls in the 4th quarter with eight minutes to start. 'Nuff said.

And if you have noticed of Knothole's lineup change with Wave subbing out Barby, there is a reason for that - Coach Vanilla needed some scoring-help for Amy and Bunnie incase of some situation where Amy and Bunnie are struggling. But one thing Wave needs to do to stay on the floor as long as she wants, is her defense; because she's an average (but not bad) defender. Like one time in the 4th quarter when Knothole was (and currently will stick) in man-to-man defense, Wave did not ball-you-man on her man, Rosy, and Rosy ended up with an easy dunk after seeing Wave not looking.

For the defense, Moebius and Knothole will all each stick to their man-to-man defense.

Moebius 99, Knothole 99 is the score right now at the start of 1st overtime (just incase if there was a 2nd overtime).

(5:00; 1OT) Moebius and Knothole all have lined-up where they - along with some new players in the game - last lined-up: Buns and Bunnie at center-circle for tip-off, Sally and Alicia behind Buns, Fiona and Amy behind Bunnie, Lien-Da and Bella next to each other between the half-court line, and Wave and Rosy next to each other between the half-court line. The referee walks to center-court between Bunnie and Buns holding Knothole's game ball, bounced the ball two times then tosses it up as both Bunnie and Buns jumped, the ball got tipped to Sally as Bunnie and the Lady Warriors won the tip, and overtime begins.

(4:59; 1OT) Sally left-hand walk-dribbles up to the middle of the half-court with Alicia on-balling three feet away; Sally low-dribbled closer towards Alicia as Lien-Da (with Bella following) comes up and-

"Pick left! Pick left!" Bella shouted to Alicia, letting her know.

Sally crosses to her right going to the pick as Alicia goes underneath the pick; Sally sees Alicia coming (since she went underneath the pick) as well as Bella rotating to double-team but Sally also knowingly sees Lien-Da up top at three-point range; Sally quickly picks-up her dribble then turns around to her right and bounce-passes to Lien-Da. Lien-Da received the bounce-pass and then right-hand shoots for a wide-open three, ... ...and missed it.

(4:45; 1OT) The ball bounced off the left side of the rim then tallied to the left side of the court where Fiona comes up with her 10th rebound of the game - eclipsing a double-double with 33 points and now-10 rebounds. Fiona, after she got the rebound, right-hand dribbles up-court where she sees Amy back-peddling; Fiona speed-dribbles to the middle of the court with Amy there following her; Fiona stopped on a dime keeping her dribble alive (now at the middle of the half-court), then looked around her surroundings seeing Alicia to her left as she picks-up her dribble and safely passes the ball to her.

The reason Fiona didn't go coast-to-coast because three Knothole players (Wave, Amy, and Bunnie) were coming. So Fiona did the right thing.

(4:39; 1OT) Alicia received the pass as she'll set-up the offense for Moebius.

"Twenty-three double-up. Twenty-three double-up." Alicia shouted, calling a play.

With Alicia calling that play, Fiona (with Amy following) at the far left side at the corner, Bella (with Lien-Da following) at the left elbow of the free-throw line, Buns (with Bunnie following) at the right block outside the painted-area, and Rosy (with Wave following) at the right wing around the three-point area.

(4:34; 1OT) Alicia, after seeing where her players are set-up at, picks-up her dribble and safely lobs the pass to Buns; Buns received the pass as Alicia (along with Sally) rotates to the right block with Buns (along with Bunnie) rotating up to the right elbow of the free-throw line and Rosy (along with Wave stays where she's at; with Buns still having the ball in her hands, Fiona (along with Amy) rotates up to the right wing as Buns left-hand dribbled a little closer towards Fiona then picks-up her dribble; Buns sees Fiona got some space and lobs the pass to her; Fiona receives the pass as Buns rotates down to the left block but at the right side of the court is where Buns and Alicia set double screens as Rosy (along with Wave) runs towards Buns and Alicia as Wave avoided Alicia's screen but [Wave] got screened by Buns; Fiona sees Rosy open and passes the ball to her around the three-point area, Rosy receives the pass then looks at Bunnie rotating and left-hand dribbles to the painted-area getting by Bunnie; Rosy sees Lien-Da coming and shovel-passes to Bella; Bella later goes up with two hands-

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"**

(4:20; 1OT) Amy blocks Bella's lay-up/dunk! The ball is trailing out-of-bounds and Amy is able to get it - as she gets block number 4 and rebound number 10 - eclipsing a double-double with 34 points and now-10 rebounds. Amy later looked down court seeing the five Lady Bandits running/jogging back down-court as she [Amy] jog-dribbles up-court as she reaches to the middle of the half-court. Amy points at Bunnie and mentions her to set a pick on Fiona's right side; Bunnie did as told as Amy (who was dribbling with her right hand) dribbles to her left going to the pick as Fiona unexpectedly got screened; Amy later sees Buns on-balling four feet away then pulls-up and shoots for two, ... ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

As Amy gets point number 36 and the first basket in overtime.

Moebius 99, Knothole 101

Fiona, after she got screened by "you-know-who", shakes her head with frustration after seeing Amy made the shot but also not knowing that pick was coming.

Buns, after Amy's made shot, grabs the ball then steps towards the baseline. But before Buns will inbound the ball to Fiona...

"Why you didn't tell me the pick was coming?" Fiona asked Buns.

"It came quick. So I didn't know it was coming." Buns answered, then later inbounded the ball to Fiona.

Buns has a point. Sure she went back down-court to get on defense, but when Buns saw her man Bunnie setting an unsuspected pick to Fiona, she didn't have the time to tell Fiona where the pick was coming nor the time to come and on-ball defend towards Amy - as we all know how that ended up. "_Well that's Buns fault for not telling Fiona where the pick is at."_ Okay, but peep this: 'that' happened in a fast-break. Think about that for a moment, while also making an argument for Buns not telling Fiona ...well you get the idea.

(4:10; 1OT) Fiona, after she received the inbound-pass from Buns, right-hand dribbles all the way to the left side of the half-court where Amy is on-balling four feet towards Fiona.

"BELLA! Bella..." Fiona calls out, motioning her to come.

(4:04; 1OT) Bella did as told as she sets a pick on Amy's right side with Lien-Da already telling Amy the pick was coming. Fiona dribbles to her left going to the pick as Amy got screened of how the pick was set as Lien-Da comes towards Fiona. Fiona sees Lien-Da on-balling as she dribbles-backs up seeing she got a mismatch, while also surveying the half-court.

At the top of the half-court is where Fiona will go one-on-one on Lien-Da as it shows a mismatch. Fiona left-hand low-dribbles towards Lien-Da as Lien-Da is in on-bal stance having her hands out. Fiona took a quick peek to the right corner seeing Bella open with some space.

_'There it is.'_ Fiona thought.

Fiona throws a left-hand baseball-pass to Bella; Bella receives it and quickly left-hand shoots for three with Amy not coming to contest her shot, ... ...and makes it.

Moebius 102, Knothole 101

Nice job by Fiona seeing Bella open for three. Sure she could've go one-on-one on Lien-Da because of a mismatch, but she saw Bella wide open for three with Amy not coming to defend her. And the part of Amy not coming to contest Bella's three, Amy did not know Bella can shoot three's. So after that three-pointer, Amy and the four remaining Lady Warriors on the floor now know Bella can shoot three's.

(3:58; 1OT) Bunnie, after the made shot by Bella, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Sally. Sally receives the inbound-pass and left-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(3:54; 1OT) Sally crossed to the middle of the half-court with Alicia on-balling three feet away. Sally calls on Lien-Da (who was jogging up-court) where Lien-Da comes and sets a pick on Alicia's right side which Alicia sees it's coming. Sally dribbles to her right going to the pick as Alicia kindly shoves Lien-Da to the side going underneath the pick. Sally saw Alicia went underneath the screen and Alicia quickly on-balled back to Sally, but Sally sees Lien-Da open at the top at three-point range. Sally quickly picks-up her dribble and passes the ball to Lien-Da.

(3:44; 1OT) Lien-Da receives the pass and later shoots a three- Oh wait, Lien-Da recognizes Bella rotating from her [Bella's] right side. Lien-Da immediately right-hand dribbles going by Bella all the way to the basket; she later sees the painted-area closing with three Moebius players (Buns, Rosy, and Fiona) coming; Lien-Da immediately passes the ball out to Wave to the right corner but later collided with Rosy; Wave received the pass-

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Hold on a second!? We got a whistle blown from the baseline referee, and the call is ... ...an **offensive foul** on Lien-Da.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd.

With Rosy happy of getting the call she wanted along with some daps from her teammates, that foul on Lien-Da is her **4th foul** of the game. Lien-Da, after realizing it's an offensive foul, rolls her eyes while shaking her head of that call. Not because she disagrees with the call - in-which Lien-Da agreed on, she knowingly just couldn't believe she now has four fouls in the game.

(3:39; 1OT) With the five Lady Warriors jogging up-court, Rosy will be the inbounder and Alicia will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued as the baseline referee hands the ball to Rosy as she later inbounds the ball to Alicia. (3:38; 1OT) Alicia receives the pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

(3:36; 1OT) Alicia reached to the middle of the half-court where Sally is on-balling three-feet away towards Alicia. Alicia motions Bella (who was at the right block; with Lien-Da following) to come and set the pick.

"Pick left! Pick left!" Lien-Da shouted to Sally, letting her know where the pick is at.

(3:30; 1OT) Alicia patiently sees Bella setting the pick on Sally's left side and right-hand dribbles to the pick, but quickly sees Sally going to the pick as she quickly low-crosses to her left and dribble-drives to the painted-area; Alicia later sees Bunnie rotating as Alicia quickly picked-up her dribble and then lifts off from her right foot, leaned to her left in mid-air palming the ball with her left hand as Bunnie goes up with her right arm/hand for a contest/block; Alicia softly floats the ball high at the backboard as the ball hits the top square, then later rattles around the rim ... ...and in. Getting point number 24 in the game.

Moebius 104, Knothole 101

(3:19; 1OT) Bunnie, after that lay-up was made by Alicia, quickly grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Amy. Amy receives the inbound-pass-

Oh wait a minute!

**"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"**

(3:17; 1OT) Alicia is there to deflected the inbound-pass, and is able to get the ball. Already inside the painted-area as Alicia goes up strong through traffic between two Knothole players (Bunnie and Amy) feeling some contact with Bunnie having her hands up; (*whistle blued*) Alicia throws the ball up towards the backboard and it later falls in through the rim's cylinder. Getting the bucket with point number 26 **and** the foul.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 106, Knothole 101

With Alicia getting point number 26 and the foul called on Bunnie - her 4th, that is pure momentum for Moebius thanks to Alicia. For Knothole, however, that's the last thing they want to see.

And with Bunnie getting her 4th foul, she couldn't believe it. She was suggesting to the ref she had her hands up (which she did) to contest her shot. And with Bunnie also now having four fouls, she is the one who **definitely** has to be careful because they need her post-scoring and defensive awareness.

Right now Moebius and Knothole are both lining-up for one free-throw coming: Bunnie, Buns and Wave at the right outside of the painted-area; Lien-Da and Bella at the left outside of the painted-area; Alicia (of course) at the free-throw to shoot her one-and-only free-throw, Sally and Fiona at the right wing above the three-point line, and Amy by herself at the left wing above the three-point line.

The baseline referee has the ball and signals to the ten players 'one shot.' The ref throws a bounce-pass to Alicia as she receives it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and then takes four dribbles, stops dribbling and then looks at the rim for five seconds, bends her knees and then right-hand shoots later holding up her right arm (her follow-through), ... ...and makes it. Converting the three-point play and getting point number 27.

Moebius 107, Knothole 101

(*Whistle blued*) A whistle blued and a full-timeout has been called by Knothole from Coach Vanilla.

With the full-timeout called by Knothole, the two teams each jog to their benches with the bench players and coaches giving daps to the remaining five players.

Moebius: 3 (2 full and 1 30-second)  
>Knothole: 2 (1 full and 1 30-second)<p>

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

With Coach Vanilla walking onto the court near her bench watching her five players going to the bench, she approached to Bunnie and Lien-Da. "Bunnie, Lien-Da come here," she said.

Bunnie and Lien-Da, after they heard their name called, approached to their coach to hear what she has to say.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "Now listen... I know you two probably wanna stay in the game, but right now you two have four fouls. So y'all gotta be subbed out right now. Understand?"

"... ...Yeah." Bunnie and Lien-Da said, though they really want to stay on the floor and help this team win.

Coach Vanilla nodded after hearing their answer as the three all walked to the bench. Coach Vanilla, Bunnie and Lien-Da all excused their way to their bench as Bunnie and Vanilla each took a seat with the five remaining players and Coach Vanilla sitting in the middle.

"Now listen up," Coach Vanilla said. "I gotta ask y'all sometin'... What the heck are y'all doin', huh?! ...Y'all ain't doin' nothin', but letting that team get some momentum that way they can beat y'all! What, y'all thought we were gonna walk out of this game with ease in overtime against them?! HELL NO! Y'all know DAMN WELL that is NEVER GONNA HAPPEN! Right now, Lien-Da and Bunnie are gonna be subbed out of the game for now; so Nic you're in for Lien-Da and Honey you're in for Bunnie. And also listen to this - including for you Nic and you Honey, by the time y'all walk back on the court y'all better start playin' ball. Otherwise this is gonna be very, very, VERY difficult for each and everyone of you."

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

With Caoch Regina walking onto the court near her bench watching her five players going to the bench, she approached to Alicia. "Alicia come here," she said.

Alicia, after she heard her name called, approached to her coach to hear what she has to say.

Coach Regina speaks, "Now with them (Knothole) calling a full-timeout, they're probably gonna start pushing the tempo. (*Alicia nods*) Now on offense, we really gotta push the tempo ourselves. Plus if we got a good look, we just gotta go on ahead an take it. And most importantly, we gotta put pressure on defense so that they won't get some good shots as well. If we do that, the pressure will break them and throw them off."

"Okay." Alicia said with a nod. Then later questioned, "So what you're sayin' is, when they (Knothole) start their tempo we must start our tempo as well? That way we'll put more pressure on defense so that they can get frustrated?"

"Yeah." Coach Regina said.

Alicia nodded as she and Regina walked to their bench where this time Alicia will sit in the head coach's seat in the middle.

"Aye listen up," Alicia said after she sat in her coach's chair where the twelve players, including the remaining four that's on the court with Alicia, all huddled closely to hear what Alicia has to say. "At any moment, Knothole is probably gonna start up their tempo. So us five has to be ready for that. On offense, we also gotta start our tempo as well that way we will increase our lead; and another thing for our offense is that whenever we get an open look, just go on ahead and take it that you know you can attempt. Also on defense, we will put pressure on them that way if we do that they will get frustrated. We all got it?"

"Yeah," the remaining four answered.

Now hearing from what Alicia is saying, that's coming from a junior with leadership skills who is also the team captain for the Moebius Lady Bandits' basketball team.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK*)**

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNNNK*)**

"Lets go now." Coach Vanilla said as she, the fourteen Lady Warriors, including Coach Rosemary, all got up and put their hands up. Coach Vanilla speaks, "We all gotta do better to win this game, okay? 'Step it up' on three. One, two, three-"

"STEP IT UP!" The Lady Warriors all said.

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

The thirteen Lady Bandits all got up, including Coach Regina and Snively, and put their hands up. Alicia speaks. "Lets win it for our school now, okay? 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Lady Bandits all said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two teams all walked back on the court where Knothole, since Coach Vanilla called a timeout, will get the ball to continue this game in overtime. Before this came continues, Knothole really needs some good shots on offense so that when they're hitting their shots, their defense by chance will carry them by momentum with stops and some missed shots; for Moebius, however, hearing what Alicia told her teammates, there's really not much to say because of what Alicia had said to her teammates - thanks to Coach Regina giving helpful advice.

Moebius 107, Knothole 101 is the score right now with 3:12 remaining in 1st overtime.

(3:12; 1OT) Moebius will still stick to their man-to-man defense, three of Knothole's players are up-court and down-court is where Wave and Amy are as Wave will be the inbounder from the baseline and Amy will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Wave as she inbounds the ball to Amy. (3:11; 1OT) Amy receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

"THIRTY-ONE DOUBLE! THIRTY-ONE DOUBLE!" Amy shouted, calling a play.

(3:07; 1OT) After Amy reached to the middle half-court stopping at the center-circle line with Fiona on-balling four feet away, Honey (with Buns following) and Nic (with Bella following) each came up to the top of the three-point line, Wave (with Rosy included) to the far left corner around three-point range, and Sally (with Alicia included) at the right side of the court around three-point range.

Amy sees the set-up from her teammates including with Fiona recognizing a probable double-high-pick from each side. Amy sees Fiona on-balling closer as Amy crosses behind-her-back to her left then hesitates; Honey and Nic each came up a little closer as Amy dribbles to Honey's pick with Fiona getting screened as Amy dribble-drives forward with Buns on her tail, but Amy got out of Buns' way continuing going to the basket; Amy sees three Moebius players (Buns, Rosy and Alicia) coming to the painted-area of where Amy is going, but Amy sees a player open and that's Sally; Amy, who's underneath the basket, quickly picks-up her dribble and left-hand passes the ball to Sally-

**"AAAAAAAAHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHH"**

(2:47; 1OT) Fiona picked that pass off and later holds it, getting steal number 3 and turnover number 4 for Amy! Fiona, after seeing all of the Knothole players and some of her teammates running up-court, then starts to right-hand dribble up-court.

Before Fiona intercepted that pass from Amy, Fiona, after she got screened by Honey, sees Sally at the right side of the court and immediately went to that area to pick-off that pass like a defensive back in American football. That right there is how you play man-to-man defense just by rotating to an open man. But hopefully that non-forced turnover from Amy doesn't come back to haunt Knothole nor Amy herself.

(2:42; 1OT) Fiona crossed to the middle of the half-court and later passed the ball to the left towards Alicia. Alicia receives the pass where Sally is on-balling her five feet away.

"AYE KILL JOY! KILL JOY!" Alicia shouted, calling ...well ...a play.

Now with that play, 'Kill Joy', Alicia called out, with Moebius having the ball now around the 2-minute mark, with no shot-clock in high school basketball in the state of Georgia - because of an state-by-state rule, their best strategy is to now kill some time. Why is that? Because Moebius have a six-point lead, Moebius 107 Knothole 101, and wanted to kill some time on the game-clock. Well what does Knothole have to do to score as much as they can? Simple, ...just get the ball and score as quickly as they can. 'Nuff said.

Back to the game...

(2:40; 1OT) Alicia (with Sally following), after that play she called, left-hand walk-dribbles to the middle of the court where Alicia sees her teammates spreading out at each corner. Alicia took a quick glance at Sally seeing her now on-balling closely to two feet and immediately Alicia got low to keep her dribble alive; Alicia being shifty quickly dribbled through-the-legs to her right then hop-dribbles behind-her-back to her right, sees Sally shifting to the left as Alicia shiftily spins to her right. Alicia playfully drives to the basket but quickly sees Sally coming and pulls off a shammgod through-the-legs crossover to her left.

**"OOOOOOOOOOHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd, seeing Alicia pulling off dribble moves.

Alicia, after pulling off the shammgod, looks dead-eye at her man Sally and wags her right index-finger at Sally, along with a smirk on her face while shaking her head, pulling of an Dikembe Mutombo-ritual right there. In a sign-language of Alicia telling Sally 'That's a no-no!' **(A/N: Admit it! You wanted to laugh of Alicia pulling off a Dikembe Mutombo by wagging the finger, do ya?!)**

(2:30; 1OT) Alicia later passed the ball to the left towards Fiona. (*Whistle blued*) Fiona receives the pass, but the whistle was blown from the referee with Sally purposely fouling Alicia - thanks to Coach Vanilla shouting - by wrapping her arms around Alicia as the game-clock stops at 2:27 remaining. Fiona later handed the ball to the sideline referee so Alicia will go to the free-throw line. As Sally gets her 1st foul of the game.

**(A/N: If you don't know much about basketball, read this part below...)**

And by Alicia going to the free-throw line in a non-shooting-foul situation, this time it will be a one-and-one situation. But why did Sally fouled Alicia to send her to the free-throw line? Well for a reason, Knothole - thanks to Sally - now has **6 team-fouls** and with those six team-fouls Knothole have, that puts Moebius in a **bonus situation** where Moebius will shoot free-throws in a, again, one-and-one situation. What does 'one-and-one situation' mean? Basketball-wise means a team, like Moebius right now at this moment, has a one-and-one chance where a player, like Alicia right now, will shoot two possible free-throws. And by 'possible free-throws,' is when a player shots his/her first free-throw then missed as it becomes a live possession; but, when a player makes both free-throws in a one-and-one situation, then the opposing team will go ahead up-court to start-up their offense.

With Alicia going to the free-throw line, four Moebius players are down-court to easily get back on defense incase off some missed shot that starts in a fast-break - smart idea. As that leaves all the five Lady Warriors lined-up for free-throws: Honey and Barby at the right outside of the painted-area, Nic and Wave at the left outside of the pained-area, and Amy by herself at the left side of the court around three-point range.

The baseline referee has the ball where the ref signals, as we all should know, to the six players 'one-and-one.' The ref later throws a bounce-pass to Alicia as she receives it and does her free-throw routine: looks down and then takes four dribbles, stops dribbling and then looks at the rim for five seconds, bends her knees and then right-hand shoots later holding up her right arm (her follow-through), ... ... misses.

That free-throw Alicia missed, was her first missed free-throw of the game who previously shot 10-10 (100%), now shooting 10-11 (90%) from the free-throw line.

(2:27; 1OT) The ball bounce on the back of the rim as Honey jumps and grabs her 4th rebound of the game (who also has 4 points). Honey later passed the ball to Amy as Amy right-hand speed-dribbles up court.

(2:25; 1OT) Amy quickly approached to the middle of the half-court meeting with Fiona on-balling three feet away. Amy right-hand dribble towards Fiona and does a quick stutter-step in-'n-out move, low-crosses to her left then steps-back three feet away from Fiona; Amy eye-balled down seeing she's behind the three-point line as she quickly picks-up her dribble and pump-fakes; Amy saw Fiona jumped to block/contest as Amy jumped into Fiona's body (*whistle blued*)-

AND DRAWS A SHOOTING FOUL ON FIONA AROUND THREE-POINT RANGE!?

**"AAAAAAAHHHH!? OOOOOOOHHHHH!?"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd

With the game-clock stooping at 2:19 remaining, that foul will give Fiona her 3rd of the game, as Amy will go to the free-throw line for three free-throws. And since it's a shooting foul, Moebius now only have 5 team-fouls - so when Moebius have six team-fouls that's when Knothole will be in a bonus situation of being in an one-and-one free-throw situation.

As for Fiona, however, she sighs in frustration having her hands behind her head while shaking her head as well for getting caught in that pump-fake by Amy. Sure, Fiona did comes towards Amy to make her not get a shot off, but Fiona got faked out by jumping onto that pump-fake Amy did - as it later turned out of what we just witnessed. Not only is that a freshman mistake by Fiona, that's a mistake, **period**. But give credit to Amy for pulling that off.

With Amy going to the free-throw line for three free throws, the four Lady Warriors are all down-court to easily get back on defense incase Amy missed one of her free-throws. Now with Moebius lining-up for Amy's free-throws: Buns and Rosy at the left outside of the painted-area, Bella and Fiona at the right outside of the painted-area, and Alicia by herself at the left side of the court around three-point range.

The baseline referee has the ball as the ref signals, as we all know, to the six players 'three shots.' The ref later throws a bounce-pass to Amy as she receives it and later does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (left) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles then glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form holding her right arm up (A.K.A. her follow-through)... ...and makes it. Getting point number 37.

Moebius 107 Knothole 102

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)** The horn buzzed as there is ...a substitution with three Knothole players coming in the game: juniors Bunnie Charleigh and Lien-Da Avyanna, and sophomore Hope Kintobor. Bunnie subbing back in for Honey, Lien-Da subbing back in for Nic, and Hope - as she's making her first-ever appearance in the game - subbing in for Wave.

Down court where the four Lady Warriors are at...

"Hey Hope..." Sally called out, which Hope walked to her. "What you in for?" Sally asked.

"To be a three-point shooter, while contributing of what Coach said." Hope answered.

Now with Bunnie and Lien-Da back in the game, there is a reason - for being the important key factors as starters for Bunnie's post-scoring and defensive prowess inside the painted-area, and Lien-Da's rebounding ability, extra post-scoring when needed and for being a stretch four (since she's a power forward) by stepping out to the perimeter for some shots inside the arc or sometimes around three-point range; but what they must do to say in the game as long as they want to, Bunnie and Lien-Da to be exact, is hopefully to not pick-up that 5th and final foul of the game because they each have four personal fouls. As for Hope of what she said to Sally, at this point of the game three-point shooting is important right now.

After Amy's made free-throw, the baseline referee grabs the ball again and waits for Amy to set herself to start her second free-throw attempt. After Amy got herself ready, the ref throws a bounce-pass back to Amy as she receives the pass and again does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (left) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles then glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form holding her right arm up (A.K.A. her follow-through)... ...and makes it again. Getting point number 38.

Moebius 107, Knothole 103

Amy, after making her second free-throw, steps back a little to take some calm breaths for being nervous shooting these free-throws. Yes people, Amy is getting tightness in her stomach with nervousness of these free-throws. With two of the three free-throws made, this third and last free-throw, however, will all be coming down in pressure moments at this point of the game.

After Amy is done getting some jitters out of herself (though she still have it at this point of the game), she approached back to the free-throw line where again she sets herself to attempt her third and last free-throw. The baseline referee, who again has the ball, again throws a bounce-pass back to Amy as she receives the pass and, again, does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (left) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles then glances at the rim for eight seconds, brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form holding her right arm up (A.K.A. her follow-through)... ...and makes it one again. Getting point number 39.

Moebius 107, Knothole 104; with those three free-throws Amy made, that's how you come up clutch at these lasting two minutes of the game in overtime.

(2:19; 1OT) Buns, after Amy's made free-throw, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Alicia. (2:18; 1OT) Alicia received the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court where she sees Sally at the half-court center-circle line waiting to on-ball defend.

(2:15; 1OT) Alicia crossed half-court towards the center-circle line as Sally comes up tow feet away. Alicia dribbled the ball to her left hand and later turned her back to the right towards Sally; Sally sees Alicia turning her back as Sally is waiting for whatever comes by putting her left hand on Alicia's lower back. Alicia takes a hard dribble lunging forward getting by Sally just a little with Sally trailing; Alicia stops her momentum while dribbling still (with her left hand) and so did Sally, Alicia did a shifty in-'n-out move towards Sally and dribble-drives forward-

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHH!?"**

(2:08; 1OT) SALLY PICKED ALICIA'S POCKET! THER SHE GOES UP-COURT WITH FIONA COMING AS SALLY REACHES TO THE PAINTED-AREA AND LATER FINISHES WITH A RIGHT-HAND LAYUP! Getting point number 5.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 107, Knothole 106; as Knothole are now down by just one point.

Great job by Sally coming up with a defensive stop. And the part of Sally pickpocketing Alicia's handles - Sally was gonna shift to her right anyway, and boy did she shift to that way perfectly when Alicia didn't think Sally would do that. And the part of Fiona letting Sally make that layup, Fiona realized it was too late to stop her lay-up and if she were to go and block it, it would have been a foul if it was called, along the fact that it would've gave Fiona 4 personal fouls, based on what type of foul it was. So make the argument all you want, Fiona did the right thing just by letting Sally go.

(2:00; 1OT) Fiona, after Sally's made layup, grabs the ball looking up-court seeing who's coming as Alicia is there to come. Fiona later stepped into the baseline and later inbound the ball to Alicia. Alicia receives the inbound-pass but later gave the ball to Fiona as Fiona will go on ahead and right-hand jog-dribble up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)!..."** Scream the Knothole High crowd and bench players.

(1:56; 1OT) Fiona crossed to the right side of the half-court where Amy is on-balling three feet away.

"BUNS..." Fiona called out, motioning her to get into the post.

Buns did as told (which is the right thing to do right now) as she goes to the left block outside the painted-area fronting her man, Bunnie. Fiona sees Buns got post-position as she right-hand dribbles towards Amy closer and then picks-up her dribble holding the ball up high above her head, and later floats the ball to Buns.

(1:52: 1OT) Buns receives the pass using her left hand to catch the ball, then starts to feel Bunnie's left forearm at her lower back. Buns lunged her right shoulder to Bunnie's chest as Bunnie backs up a little; Buns takes a left-hand dribble-

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Hold on a second!? There's a whistle blown from the baseline referee and the call is ...A TRAVELING VIOLATION ON BUNS!

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

Unbelievable!? First there was an inexcusable foul on Fiona fouling Amy around three-point range (where Amy hit all three free-throws), then there was Sally pickpocketing Alicia's handles (who went down-court for a easy layup), and then there was an traveling violation on Buns! Those three mistakes by Moebius are not what they needed at this very point of the game.

And about that traveling call. That was really a good call because Buns shuffled her left pivot-foot, and Buns herself knew she traveled when she was trying to lower her right shoulder towards Bunnie's chest. That's why Bunnie backed up a little to make Buns' momentum loose balance.

(*Whistle blued*) A whistle blued as a full-timeout has been called by Moebius from Coach Regina.

Moebius: 2 (1 full and 1 30-second)  
>Knothole: 2 (1 full and 1 30-second)<p>

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

Coach Regina walks to the court where she sees the remaining five getting frustrated - but with one of them arguing of some BS. After the five players sat on the bench, Coach Regina walks into the bench to sit on her seat.

Coach Regina speaks. "Now listen up... At any point of this game, y'all are gonna lose it. Y'all! Are! Gonna! Lose it! Hell, Fiona is pissed off by arguing of what the hell are y'all doing? ... ...Right now, we have a one-point lead - and I'm not gonna call out anyone of y'all of what y'all made mistakes on, 'cause I have seen it with my own eyes... Y'all just need to breathe and relax. Breathe. And. Relax. 'Cause right now, y'all are not breathing and relaxing like how y'all was- like how we was in regulation and the start of overtime. Just breathe and relax... ... ... Right now we are in trouble, and now's the time to get out of it... Right now on defense, we just need a stop. Plain 'n simple. On offense, forget Kill Joy; just run our offense. Forget killing time, just run. Our. Offense. 'Nuff said."

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

Coach Vanilla walks to the court where she praises and giving daps to her five players. After the five players sat on the bench, Coach Vanilla walks into the bench to sit on her seat.

Coach Vanilla speaks, "Great job ladies. GREAT JOB. Now ... ...with us getting the ball back, we just need to run our offense - I don't wanna see no isolation nor pick-'n-roll, just run our offense. We have plenty of time to get back in this game, so there's no need to rush anything. And also, on the fast-break I want three people to get back in transition and two people to crash the boards. I don't wanna see four people crashing the boards and then one person down in transition where she will get easily beat on some three-on-one fast-break situation. And for our fast-break, we gotta get out in transition. Leak out if you want too. Also, right now Moebius are probably thinking about getting some stops on defense, we also must do that as well that way we can get some momentum down the stretch.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*)**

The fourteen Lady Warriors, including Coach Rosemary and Vanilla, all got up and put their hands up. Coach Vanilla speaks, "Lets finish this game strong, okay? 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Lady Warriors all said.

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

The thirteen Lady Bandits all got up, including Coach Regina and Snively, and put their hands up. Coach Regina speaks, "Remember, now's the time to breathe and relax, and play basketball. Lets win this for our school, okay? 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Lady Bandits all said.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two teams all walked back on the court where Knothole will get the ball to resume the game.

Moebius 107, Knothole 104 is the score right now with 1:49 remaining in 1st overtime.

(1:49; 1OT) With Knothole getting the ball, Hope will be the inbounder and Sally will be the recipient. (*whistle blued*) The baseline referee hands the ball to Hope as she later inbounds the ball to Sally (1:48; 1OT) Sally receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court

(1:45; 1OT) Sally crossed to the middle of the half-court where Alicia is on-balling three feet away.

"AYE 31 DOWN. 31 DOWN." Sally shouted, calling a play.

Now that play Sally called, Knothole ran that play in the 2nd quarter of the 1st half. Lets see how this play will turn out in the lasting minutes of overtime.

(1:42; 2Q) With Sally staying at the middle of the half-court and with Moebius still in man-to-man defense, Amy (who's at the right side of the court) rotates down with Fiona following, Hope (who's at the left side of the court) rotates down with Rosy following, Lien-Da (who's at the left block) comes up at the left elbow of the free-throw line with Bella following, and Bunnie (who's at the right block) comes up at the middle-outside of the painted-area with Buns following.

(1:39; 2Q) Sally, after she sees where her teammates stood at, dribbles to the right side of the court then dribbles upward towards Alicia, picks-up her dribble and holds the ball up high above her head, sees Alicia jumped a little and later lob-passes it to the fronting Bunnie. Bunnie receives the pass and later has her back turn on Buns; Amy jogs from the baseline with Fiona trailing, Lien-Da and Hope both staying where they are at as Sally rotating down to the right corner with Alicia following (the same spot Amy was at); Bunnie later faced-up on Buns as Amy runs up towards Lien-Da as Lien-Da sets a screen on Fiona. Bunnie sees Amy got opened and Fiona screened a little as Bunnie throws the ball to Amy at the top of the three-point area. Amy receives the pass and quickly sees Fiona coming, she pump-faked to see if Fiona bite at it but no prevail.

The reason Fiona got back onto Amy is because Fiona kind of dodged Lien-Da's screen after she got screened. So in reality, Fiona played good defense going around Lien-Da's screen after she kind of got screened.

(1:29; 2Q) Amy, after seeing Fiona got back into the play, gets low into a triple-threat position holding the ball low to the left lower-leg area after seeing and feeling Fiona's upper body on her **(A/N: Again basketball-wise, people. Pause if needed, okay?! Pause if needed.)** with Fiona having her hands out. Amy later used her right forearm and shoved Fiona a little with a step-back dribble move (with her left hand); Lien-Da later came up and sets a pick towards Fiona's left side.

"PICK RIGHT. PICK RIGHT." Bella said, who's guarding Lien-Da, letting Fiona know where the pick is at.

(1:20; 2Q) With Fiona hearing where the pick is coming, she shifted her defensive-stance to her right. Amy (still dribbling with her left hand) dribbles to her right and goes to the pick; Amy took a quick peak at Fiona seeing her going around the pick as Amy continues to dribble forward; she later sees Bella rotating but quickly looked left at Lien-Da again as she throws a pocket-bounce-pass in a tight-open area to the cutting Lien-Da. Lien-Da receives the bounce-pass from Amy and later lunged forward close to the basket, rises up off two feet and holds the ball up high with two hand going for a dunk, and finishes-

(1:10; 1OT) Oh wait a minute!? Lien-Da in mid-air saw Rosy coming and immediately passes the ball to wide-open Hope. Hope receives the pass and left-hand shoots for three holding up her left arm (her follow through)-

**"OOOOOOHHHH!?"** Witnessed the crowd.

Hope's three-point shot ... ...GOES IN!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd and bench-players.

That three-point shot by Hope, is her first basket of the game (1-1; 100%). And what a better way to do it in clutch situations by...

Moebius 107, Knothole 107; tying the game at one hundred and seven.

With that shot made by Hope, Coach Vanilla told her five players to immediately just get back down court. Smart idea, because there is no need to get into their full-court trap defense.

(1:06; 1OT) Buns, after Hope's made three, gets the ball then steps into the baseline and inbounds the ball to Alicia. Alicia receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)!..."** Scream the Knothole High crowd and bench-players.

(1:02; 1OT) Alicia reaches to the left side of the half-court with Sally on-balling four feet away.

"AYE TWENTY-THREE, TWENTY-THREE." Alicia shouted to her teammates, calling a play.

(0:58...; 1Q) Alicia dribbles to the left side of the court, Bella (left; with Lien-Da included) and Buns (right; with Bunnie included) both at the elbow of the free-throw line, Fiona (with Amy included) at the right block, and Rosy (with Hope included) at the right corner three-point area.

Now about that play Alicia called out, they ran that play when the game started around the 1st quarter of the 1st half. The only difference of that is Knothole was in a 2-3 Zone defense - Knothole, still, is in a man-to-man defense. So with Knothole in man-to-man, lets see how this play will turn out for Moebius...

(0:54...; 1Q) Alicia later puts up her left arm and later used showed her left index-finger, and spins counter-clockwise (to the left). Down at the right block, Fiona sees the twirl of Alicia's left index-finger and starts to run with Amy following. Bella and Buns see Fiona coming as Buns and Bella both starts to set screens with Bella setting a screen on Sally's left side (of what Sally thinks it's a pick 'n roll/pop since she followed Alicia) and Buns setting a screen on Amy. Alicia throws a chest-pass to Fiona at the top of the three-point area. Amy saw her but couldn't get around Buns' screen as Fiona receives the pass from Alicia-

**(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*)** Hold on a second!? We got a whistle blown from the baseline referee as it is ... ...AN ILLEGAL SCREEN ON BUNS, RESULTING IN AN OFFENSIVE FOUL!

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

Buns, who picked up only her 3rd personal foul of the game, could not believe it as she is confused of why the ref called an offensive foul of an illegal screen on Amy. Buns is upset about it.

"Oh my God. Really?!" Buns said with both confusion and frustration. "... ...Man these refs tryin' to make us loose."

Now with Buns confused and frustrated, here's why, out of confusion, an illegal screen was called on Buns... When Buns, after seeing Fiona cutting, turns around to set the screen on Amy, she squared her upper-body and have part of her elbows out. Now with Buns having part of her elbows out, that's setting a hard, nice fundamental screen; but with that being called an illegal screen, Buns set the screen a little late as she kind of maneuvered towards Amy, where Amy also tries to maneuver out of Buns' way - as we all know how that ended up. _'Okay, well that's Buns' fault for costing her team an foul.'_ Okay, but keep in mind - not every screen or pick can be set perfectly and fundamentally right on the spot. It all depends - again, **"depends"** - on how the screener sets a screen or pick, as it sometimes can lead to confusion and miscommunication to players. So make the argument all you want for Buns getting called for an illegal screen, her as a big was trying to set a good screen. That's all what she was trying to do.

Oh and the part of Buns saying of the refs trying to make her team loose, that's just at a heated moment of the game. She's not saying that to just say something, she saying that of how these calls have been good, questionable or with no calls, throughout this game.

**(*HOOOOOOOONNNK*)** With Knothole getting the ball back, a horn has been buzzed as an substitution has been made as senior Barby Kadyn comes back in the game, subbing out Hope. Barby and Hope each gave daps to one another as Barby is back in the game for her defense and spot-up shooting.

And since an illegal screen was called, with Knothole still in a one-and-one bonus situation, by rule there will be no free-throws attended. Why? Because, again, that's by a rule from the National Federation of State High School Associations (abbreviate shortly to NFHS) in high school athletic activities.

(0:45.6; 1OT) With Knothole getting the ball, Barby will be the inbounder and Amy will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The sideline referee hands the ball to Barby as she later inbound the ball to Amy. (0:44...; 1OT) Amy received the inbound-pass and left-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(0:39...; 1OT) Amy reached to the middle of the half-court with Fiona on-balling three-feet away.

"THIRTY-ONE DOUBLE! THIRTY-ONE DOUBLE!" Amy shouted, calling a play.

Now that play Amy called, the last time that play occurred it turned into a turnover with Fiona intercepting the pass intended to Sally. Now lets see how this play will work out now...

(0:36...; 1OT) After Amy reached to the middle half-court stopping at the center-circle line with Fiona on-balling four feet away, Bunnie (with Buns following) and Lien-Da (with Bella following) each came up to the top of the three-point line, Barby (with Rosy included) to the far left corner around three-point range, and Sally (with Alicia included) at the right side of the court around three-point range.

Amy sees the set-up from her teammates including with Fiona recognizing a probable double-high-pick from each side. Amy sees Fiona on-balling closer as Amy crosses behind-her-back to her left then hesitates; Bunnie and Lien-Da each came up a little closer as Amy dribbles to Honey's pick with Fiona getting screened as Amy dribble-drives forward with Buns on her tail, but Amy got out of Buns' way continuing going to the basket; Amy sees three Moebius players (Buns, Rosy and Alicia) coming to the painted-area of where Amy is going; Amy quickly picks-up her dribble and lifts off with her left foot by going up with a right-hand layup feeling some contact; (*whistle blued*) Amy floats the ball to the backboard off the glass and ... ...IT FALLS IN.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

The refs call a shooting-foul on Buns as Amy's made basket will count - getting point number 41 - and will now go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play.

Moebius 107, Knothole 109 with 18.5 seconds left in overtime.

Amy, after knowing she got the foul and the bucket, looks at the Knothole High crowd with a happy-smirk on her face; then is later giving some daps from her teammates. For Buns, however, after she got hit with her 4th personal foul, rolled her eyes with...

Well, ...lets just say ...how this game turned out to be for Moebius as they themselves couldn't believe it at this point of the game - as it just had to happen in the lasting minutes and seconds of overtime for them.

With Amy going to the free-throw line for her one-and-only free-throw, only five Moebius players are lining-up for the free-throw by themselves: Buns and Rosy at the left outside of the painted-area, Bella and Fiona at the right outside of the painted-area, and Alicia by herself at the left wing around the three-point area. With four Knothole players down-court to just easily get on defense.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, again throws a bounce-pass back to Amy as she receives the pass and...

Actually, before she does her free-throw routine, Amy is feeling some jitters inside her stomach. But it's not no normal jitters, those are stabbing-into-the-stomach jitters along with her heart beating fast for this important free-throw. Why is that? Because this is a pressure moment for Amy. But can she handle it a bit more longer throughout this game?

Now again with Amy receiving the ball to do her one-and-only free-throw, she now does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (left) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles then glances at the rim for eight seconds,

_'(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss_... _(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss...__'_ Amy thought, focusing hard on this free-throw while feeling her heart skipping fast-pacing beats.

Amy brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form holding her right arm up (her follow-through), ...the ball rattles around the rim...

"_(*BA-BOOM*) _Go iiiiinnnn... _(*BA-BOOM*) ... ..._Pleeeease go iiiiinnnn!? _(*BA-BOOM*) ..._" Amy said to herself, watching the ball bouncing around the rim.

And the ball ... ...GOES IN! Getting point number 42.

"Yeeeesss!" Amy said with excitement, seeing she made her free-throw.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 107, Knothole 110; with that free-throw Amy made, Knothole now has a three-point lead.

But with that three-point lead for Knothole, this game is still not over yet at this point right now. So right now, this is the time for Knothole to step up on defense **without fouling**.

(0:18.5; 1OT) Buns, after Amy's made free-throw, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Alicia. (0:18...; 1OT) Alicia receives the inbound-pass and right-hand speed-dribbles up-court.

(0:15...; 1OT) Alicia quickly crossed to the middle of the half-court with Sally on-balling three feet away as a double-high-pick occurs with Buns (at the left) and Bella (at the right) there. Alicia dribbles to her right going to Bella's pick as Lien-Da comes towards Alicia, but Alicia easily goes by Lien-Da as she goes into the wide-open painted-area attempting a layup with her right hand; Alicia floats the ball to the-

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

(0:09...; 1OT) Amy blocks Alicia's layup! The ball trails to Knothole's bench as Amy immediately goes after that ball ... ...AND IS ABLE TO GET IT!

There comes Rosy running towards Amy as Rosy (*whistle blued*) immediately fouled Amy by wrapping her arms around Amy's body. As Rosy picks up her 4th foul and with Moebius having 8 team-fouls. As the game-clock stops at 4.4 seconds remaining in overtime.

Amy, after getting a block (which is her 4th block in the game) then the recovery, is getting some proud daps of that block and that save from her teammates from the bench. She then looks at the Knothole High crowd...

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd, with Amy seeing them cheering.

Heck, the way how Amy played she deserved a round of applause. She played her butt off out there on that floor like a senior playing it last game of his/her high school career as a student-athlete. And Amy is only a freshman playing on the biggest stage of any high school sporting event. When was the last time a freshman has been taking over a game at the high school level? Think about that for a moment...

**(*HOOOOOOOOONNNK*)** With Amy shooting a still one-and-one free-throw situation, the horn buzzed as a four-man platoon substitution is made from Knothole: sophomore Hope Kintobor coming back in subbing for Barby, freshman Cream Honbria subbing in for the first time for Sally, senior Honey Amberlyn subbing back in for Bunnie, and senior Ciara Jackson subbing in for the first time for Lien-Da. The new Knothole four players all gave daps to the old four, including Amy who's gonna shoot one-and-one free-throws, as the old four players are walking to the bench.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd, giving rounds of applause of Knothole's old four players who played well. As well as Coach Vanilla and Rosemary, and bench-players all giving congrats to the four players who played well.

As Amy approached to the free-throw line for her one-and-only free-throw, only five Moebius players are lining-up for the free-throw by themselves: Buns and Rosy at the left outside of the painted-area, Bella and Fiona at the right outside of the painted-area, and Alicia by herself at the left wing around the three-point area. With four Knothole players down-court to just easily get on defense.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, throws a bounce-pass back to Amy as she receives the pass and...

Actually, before she does her free-throw routine, Amy is hearing this...

**"M-V-P! M-V-P! M-V-P! M-V-P!..."** Coming from the Knothole High crowd. Yes that 'M-V-P' chant came from the Knothole High crowd.

_'Really?! ...Me MVP? ...Hmm I guess.'_ Amy thought after unexpectedly hearing what the Knothole High crowd chanted.

With Amy still at the free-throw line, that stabbing-into-the-stomach jitters came back to her for hoping to make these important one-and-one free-throw(s). Why is that? Because, again, this is a pressure moment for Amy. But once again, can she handle it a bit more longer?

The baseline referee, who has the ball, throws a bounce-pass back to Amy as she receives the pass and now does her free-throw routine: looks down and spins the ball on her left hand, puts her other (left) hand on the ball and puts the ball underneath her chin, looks up at the rim and then slightly bends her knees, takes six dribbles then glances at the rim for eight seconds,

_'(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss_... _(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss...__'_ Amy thought, focusing hard on this free-throw while feeling her heart skipping fast-pacing beats.

Amy brings her shooting form up with her right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form holding her right arm up (her follow-through), ...the ball rattles around the rim...

"_(*BA-BOOM*) _Go iiiiinnnn... _(*BA-BOOM*) ... ..._Pleeeease go iiiiinnnn!? _(*BA-BOOM*) ..._" Amy said to herself, watching the ball bouncing around the rim.

And the ball ... ...GOES IN! Getting point number 43.

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 107, Knothole 111

Amy, after she made one of her now-two free-throws, steps back a little from the line to get herself loose again. After a ten-second break was over for Amy, she walked back to the free-throw line to finish her second one-and-one free-throw. The ref throws a bounce-pass back to Amy, as she receives it and...

Actually, Amy skipped her free-throw routine and just immediately shoots, ... ...and ends up making it again. Getting point number 44.

Moebius 107, Knothole 112

(*Whistle blued*) A whistle blued as ...a full-timeout is called by Moebius.

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

After the full-timeout was called by Moebius, there is celebration going on around Knothole's environment - the players and the crowd - where they are happy that they will win this championship game because it's a 5-point lead with 4.4 seconds left, so of course Knothole will win. But that one person who was giving the most appreciation, is none other than Amy Rose. We can all talk about how great, phenomenal, whatever words to describe of how Amy played this championship game. But at this very moment, Amy approached to Coach Vanilla and gave her a big, BIG hug. Coach Vanilla replied back to Amy with a hug of her own.

Amy, while still hugging her coach, is now crying with tears of joy. "(*Sniff, sniff*) Thanks Vanilla," she said.

"No, sweetie." Vanilla said, while still hugging Amy. "Don't thank me. Thank yourself, along with her teammates."

Amy, who's done hugging Vanilla, smiled hearing what she meant as Amy whipped away her happy-tears. Now from what Coach Vanilla said to Amy, ...there's really ...no words to describe what Coach Vanilla said. Vanilla could've said any other positive statement to Amy of what Amy meant thanking Vanilla, the head coach, for pushing her to become a better basketball player. But that statement Vanilla said to Amy, is a very-proud statement any other big-time athlete (male or female) would have like from a well-likeable coach like Vanilla - as we all know, who's really a well-known high school basketball coach.

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

While there is celebration going on around Knothole's environment, there isn't any celebration on Moebius' environment - the players and some from the crowd. However, with the remaining Lady Bandits' five players some having their heads down with disappointment - along with some in tears, Coach Regina comes to the middle of the huddle around the bench to say something.

"Hey listen..." Coach Regina spoke. "I know y'all are heartbroken, and so am I. But, in reality ... (*she smiled*)... I'm very, very, VERY proud ... ...of what you girls have done."

Fiona, Rosy and Buns, who were the ones crying in 'Heartbreak City' with their heads down by covering their teary-eyes with her hands, all had their heads up after hearing what their coach had said.

"I'm being serious." Regina said. Continuing, "You guys played your butts off out on that court. And I'm proud of that. Sure we're gonna loose to the eventual-champs (*pointing to Knothole's bench*), but when this game is over we all are gonna shake their hands. Because they deserve it as champions... ...Like I said, I'm very proud of what you girls have done throughout this game and this season."

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

With the horn buzzed signaling Moebius' full-timeout is over, the two teams have all walked back out to the court to finish this winnable-game for Knothole. Moebius have made a full platoon substitution subbing out the five players that played and subbing in the new five players: freshman Lela Smith in for the first time for Alicia at point guard, sophomore Alexis Daeva in for the first time for Fiona at shooting guard, sophomore LaShana Jones in for Rosy at small forward, junior Alaina Addison in for Bella at power forward, and sophomore Khloe Melville in for the first time for Buns at center. And also Knothole has made a substitution: sophomore Hershey Inez subbing in for the first time for Amy at shooting guard.

And with Amy and Fiona both got subbed out, that makes it official of them finally being out of the game for the first time. But with a good reason, keep that in mind.

(0:04.4; 1OT) With Moebius getting the ball to finish this already-decisive game, Bella will be inbounder and Lela will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The baseline referee hands the ball to Bella as she inbounds the ball to Lela.

(0:03...; 1OT) Lela receives the inbound-pass, (0:02...; 1OT) and holds the ball until (0:01...; 1OT)...

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNK*; 0:00.0; 4Q)** The horn buzzes loud as there is celebration for the Knothole Lady Warriors! They are the 2013-2014 GHSA Class A Public Girls State Basketball Champions!

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

The final score - Moebius 107, Knothole 112.

Pure celebration for both the Knothole High crowd and players as they all celebrate the Lady Warriors for winning their 9th state basketball championship in their program's school history. The fourteen Lady Warriors have all dog-pilled each other including one another for winning the most accomplished achievement every high school sports team would always want to receive; but what the thirteen Lady Warriors have done is all dog-pilling on Amy Rose of how she carried that team from start to finish. This team held on by sticking together by playing team ball with one person having to selfishly carry the load to help this team win. It could've been over from the start of overtime 'till the end with Moebius winning it all, but Knothole have stuck together and achieved the ultimate goal. As the Knothole Lady Warriors finish their season 32-3-0 (32 wins, 3 losses, & 0 overtime draws).

For the Moebius Lady Bandits, however, they came up just so close and yet so far for winning it for their school. This game could've gone any other way of how intense and competitive it went as they are watching their respected rival celebrate winning the ultimate prize the would've like to win. It could've been over from the 4th quarter with Fiona hitting the what-could-have-been game-winning shot to seal the deal for Moebius, but unexpectedly out of nowhere it just turned out that it wasn't meant to be for them. As the Moebius Lady Bandits finish their season 24-11-0 (24 wins, 11 losses, & 0 overtime draws).

As we all know, only one team can be the winner. So congratulations to the Georgia state basketball champions, the Knothole Lady Warriors.

With some of the Lady Warriors finish celebrating one another, one Lady Warrior player approached to Moebius' bench to meet up an teary-eyed red-head wearing a black hair bow (take a guess who that person is).

"Hey Fiona..."

Fiona, who was sitting on the bench crying in disappointment covering her eyes with her hands, looks up after she heard her name called and it just happens to be ...Amy Rose. "(*Sniff*) What, bruh?" She said in sadness., along with street-slang as she immediately ducked her head back down.

Amy understands how Fiona is feeling right now as she speaks by bending her knees to be at head-level towards Fiona. "Aye look... (*sighs*) I know how you're feelin' bad right now, but..."

"But what?" Fiona interruptedly questioned.

"...I like ...how you play." Amy answered.

Fiona, now finished crying with her eyes now red, looked back up at Amy and grew concerned, or to her perspective somewhat looked at her crazy. "Huh?" She questioned.

"I'm serious... I like how you play." Amy answered, this time to make sure she said that clearly to Fiona.

Fiona and Amy all got up so that they can now stand next to each other. As Amy puts her left arm around Fiona's shoulders.

Amy continues. "Sure, you and I almost got into a fight - but I'm not gonna go there. But really, I like how you play. You were aggressive and feisty as a baller. I know you're upset that you want your team to win, but I respected your game and that fire you got in ya." She finished.

"... ...T... Thanks, ...Amy." Fiona said speechless, and this time not saying 'Pinky' because of, as we all know, the color of Amy's hair.

Now all of what Amy said to Fiona, that's showing respect. Sure those two were intensely going at one another, but Amy congrats Fiona of how competitively and feisty she played out on that court. Heck it was the same way how Amy and Sonic played one-on-on against each other back at Green Hill Park/Rec. Center.

Amy dapped Fiona including the other Moebius players and coaches, but she is later joined by the rest of her Lady Warrior teammates and two coaches by doing the same thing. After the two teams finished giving daps to one another, Knothole went back to their side of the bench where most of the players meet up with their friends and family. Like what Amy is doing right now, going to the bleachers where she received plenty of daps from the Knothole High crowd but is really going to meet with her parents - her two uncles, Robert and Darrick Hearne and her aunt, Mari-An Caine-Hearne.

Amy finally approached to her parents where she received plenty of hugs.

"Congratulations, baby." Said Mari-An.  
>"Congratulations." Said Robert.<br>"Good job, Amy." Said Darrick.

"Thanks guys." Amy said, almost ready to cry again.

After the hugs and kisses were over, the Lady Warriors all walk back to their bench.

As of right now with screams of excitement still continues from the Knothole High crowd, the PA announcer will have an announcement to say. _"Ladies and gentlemen... Please direct your attention to center-court were we will proceed the trophy presentation for both teams where three representatives will present the awards."_

The PA announcer have addressed who the three people are as the speaker continues. _"We will now proceed the trophy/awards presentation to the runner-up winners, Moebius Lady Bandits."_

The Moebius Lady Bandits all got up from their bench and approached center-court to receive their runner-up awards.

_"We will first announced the trophy presentation... For finishing as runner-ups for this years 2014 Class A Public Girls State Basketball Championship, Moebius High School's Moebius Lady Bandits."_

Five minutes have passed as the Moebius Lady Bandits all have received the runner-up awards with the big runner-up trophy and runner-up individual trophy and medal, and the t-shirts and hats as also the runner-ups.

_"And now we will proceed the trophy/awards presentation to the eventual champions, Knothole Village High School's Knothole Lady Warriors."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

The Knothole Lady Warriors all got up from their bench and approached center-court to receive their championship awards.

_"First off with the 1st place championship trophy, the winners of this year's state championship game ...the Knothole Lady Warriors."_

The representative gave Coach Vanilla a hand shake for receiving the 1st place trophy.

_"And now to the medal and individual awards... To the coaches - head coach, Daleen Honbria."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Coach Vanilla receives her medal and individual award.

_"And assistant coach, Rosemary Prower."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Coach Rosemary receives her medal and individual award.

_"And now to the players... Number 30, Honey Amberlyn."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Honey receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 0, Julie-Su Avyanna."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Julie-Su receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 34, Lien-Da Avyanna."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Lien-Da receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 33, Barbra Bodaway."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Blaze receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 50, Bunnie Charleigh."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Bunnie receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 11, Sally Gwenelda."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Sally receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 12, Alison Honbria."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Cream receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 7, Nicolette Hunter."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Nic receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 24, Hershey Inez."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Hershey receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 32, Ciara Jackson."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Ciara receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 15, Barby Kadyn."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Barby receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 10, Hope Kintobor."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Hope receives her medal and individual award.

_"Number 3, Amy Rose."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Amy receives her medal and individual award.

_"And finally, ...Number 1, Wave Swallner."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Wave receives her medal and individual award.

_"And for our final trophy presentation, we will announce this year's 2014 Georgia Girls Class A State Basketball Tournament's Most Outstanding Player... The winner of this award goes to Knothole's very own, FRESHMAN AMY ROSE!"_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Amy, after realizing she is the most outstanding player by showing a smile on her face, gets mobbed by her teammates as an representative gave the platform to Amy as the platform states '2014 Class A State Basketball Tournament's Most Outstanding Player: Amy Rose'; along with the GHSA logo and basketball logo as well.

_"This concludes our award ceremony. We will now proceed to start our another event of the evening as the boys' state basketball championship will now take place."_

The Lady Warriors have later received the t-shirts and hats of being the state champions as the all took team pictures and went on back to their locker room.

_At Moebius' Locker Room..._

Inside the Moebius Lady Bandits' locker room is where the thirteen players all sat down or stand up next to their lockers being stunned of losing the championship game. While the girls were heartbroken, Coach Regina and Snively are outside the locker room were they are being interviewed by an local reporter of an news company. After five minutes of the interview was over, Coach Regina and Snively each walked back inside the locker room where the girls all got quiet. Along with principle Mr. Maxx Eadweald as the guest.

"Come on girls bring it in." Coach Regina said.

The Lady Bandits all got up and circled around the two coaches as Coach Regina speaks.

"...First off, ...with an loosing effort, I want you girls to give y'all selves a hand for competing out there."

The girls all have gave themselves an round of applause.

Coach Regina continues. "Now, ...I'm proud of everyone of y'all. With this being a loss, I'm not gonna say anything negative about y'all, because you girls competed like how we suppose to. You guys since day one have made a commitment to say on this team and never let any BS bother us. Throughout this season, you girls have work hard in practice, in games, and most importantly at school and out of school. Loosing this state championship maybe a fail - actually **is** a fail I should say, but it has gave joy to our school and the former alumni's as it shows how good of you student-athletes make an commitment to work hand. We may have failed to reached the ultimate goal, but THIS sets a standard to yourself of hopefully achieving other things in life as well. I can't tell ya what you will achieve because I'm not no seeker or anything, but what ever you girls achieve make sure it has a meaning of it. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The Lady Bandits all said.

"Good." Coach Regina said. "Now bring it in."

The thirteen Lady Bandits, Coach Regina and Snively, and Mr. Maxx all put their hands up.

Regina speaks. "Make sure to pack-up and double-check all your belongs as soon as you walk out of this locker room. 'Lady Bandits' on three. One, two, three-"

"Lady Bandits!" The girls all said.

After the girls broke out of their huddle, they ended up packing up all of their stuff. But Fiona has decided to take a quick shower for all of the sweat she got playing that game, including soaking the top part of her jersey; good thing Fiona has packed her shower kit (shower rag, hair shampoo, and body wash) that way incase she had to take a shower. And speaking of shower, there is a shower section inside the locker room.

_Five Minutes Later..._

"If only I hit that game-winner, we would've won." Fiona said, who's now done showering herself as she's now wearing her black t-shirt and black and white-stripe Nike shorts.

Fiona walk back to the locker room where she sees only Coach Regina.

"You were waiting on me?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah." Regina answered. "What you thought I was here for, watching the boys play?"

Fiona kinda laughed of what Coach Regina mentioned as Fiona went to place her shower kit inside her team duffle bag. Fiona later double-checked all of her stuff, including the runner-up individual awards she received, as she straps the duffle bag to her left shoulder.

"Ready to go, coach." Fiona mentioned.

Coach Regina nodded as she first walks towards Fiona.

"Hey Fiona." Coach Regina spoke putting her right arm around Fiona's shoulders as Fiona listened. "I know you're still upset loosing this game, but don't let it get into your head over period of time, okay?"

"... ...M-kay." Fiona said. "It's just that, ...that ...I can't ...beat Amy."

Coach Regina understands what she's saying as they now walk out of the locker room. "Hey I understand." Regina said. "Because you wanted to beat her so bad of how you competed on the court, ever since last game. But I'll say this - you're a very special player, Fiona. If you keep this up, there will be great things to achieve. Understand?"

"...(*Sighs*)... Y-Y-Yeah, coach." Fiona said.

Coach Regina nods after hearing Fiona's answer. She speaks, "Good... ...Just make sure you have the right attitude and be humble as well."

The two entered back inside the coliseum where they will now watch the boys basketball team, the Moebius Bandits, compete against Knothole's boys basketball team, the Knothole Warriors.

_At Knothole's Locker Room..._

Inside the Knothole Lady Warriors' locker room is where the fourteen players all jumped up and scream with excitement. While the girls were jumping with happiness, Coach Vanilla and Rosemary are outside the locker room were they are being interviewed by an local reporter of an news company. After five minutes of the interview was over, Coach Vanilla and Rosemary each walk back inside the locker rooms where the girls all started talking and stuff. Along with principle Mrs. Lupe Belefonte as an guest.

"Alright girls bring it in." Coach Vanilla said.

The Lady Warriors all got up and circled around the two coaches as Coach Vanilla speaks.

"...First off, ...give y'all selves a hand of competing out there for winning this championship game."

The girls all have gave themselves an round of applause.

Coach Vanilla continues, "Now, ...I'm proud of everyone of y'all. This is probably one of the best teams I've been around in. You guys since day one have made a commitment to say on this team, never let any ego's bother us, and ended up accomplishing the goal you girls wanted to achieve. Throughout this season, you girls have work hard in practice, in games, and most importantly at school and out of school. Winning this state championship not only gives joy to yourselves, it gives joy to our school and the former alumni's, like myself, as it shows how good of you student-athletes make an commitment to work hand and achieve to ultimate goal. But along with us achieving the ultimate goal of what we just did, THIS sets a standard to yourself of hopefully achieving other things in life as well. I can't tell ya what you will achieve because I'm not no seeker or anything, but what ever you girls achieve make sure it has a meaning of it. Understood?"

"Yes ma'am." The Lady Warriors all said.

"Good." Coach Vanilla said. "Lets all bring it in."

The fourteen Lady Warriors, Coach Vanilla and Rosemary, and Mrs. Lupe all put their hands up.

Vanilla speaks, "Make sure to pack-up and double-check all your belongs as soon as you walk out of this locker room. 'Lady Warriors' on three. One, two, three-"

"LADY WARRIORS!" The girls all shouted.

After the girls broke out of their huddle, they ended up packing up all of their stuff. But, just like what Fiona did, Amy has decided to take a quick shower for all of the sweat she got playing that game, including soaking the top part of her jersey; good thing Amy has packed her shower kit (shower rag, hair shampoo, and body wash) that way incase she had to take a shower. And speaking of shower, there is a shower section inside the locker room.

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Next time, I'm wearing a headband so the sweat won't come to my eyes." Amy said, who's now done showering herself as she's now wearing her red t-shirt and red Air Jordan shorts.

Amy walk back to the locker room where she sees only Coach Vanilla.

"You were waiting on me?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Vanilla answered. "What you thought I was here for, watching the highlights?"

Amy kinda laughed of what Coach Vanilla mentioned as Amy went to place her shower kit inside her team duffle bag. Amy double-checked all of her stuff, including her championship individual awards, as she straps the duffle bag to her left shoulder.

"Ready to go, coach." Amy mentioned.

Coach Vanilla nodded as she and Amy walks out of the locker room and onto the hallways.

"Hey Amy." Coach Vanilla spoke as Amy listened. "If you keep this up, you're gonna be a very special player for years to come."

"Thanks Vanilla." Amy said with a smile. "And thank you for being my mentor."

Coach Vanilla smiled. "No problem, sweetie... Nooooo problem," she said.

The two exited out of the hallway and went into the stance where they will watch the Knothole Warriors boys basketball team facing against the Moebius Bandits boys basketball team as Amy will now watch her boyfriend, Sonic, go to work for **his** 2014 Class A Boys State Basketball Championship Game.

With Amy's game finally out of the way, now lets see if Sonic's team can also win **their** state basketball championship game against their rival, Moebius Bandits.

**End of Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is folks. The final chapter of Amy's state basketball championship game. And yes FINALLY Amy's game is OVER! O-VER!<strong>

**Lets give congrats to Moebius for having to put effort into it for playing their butt off in an loosing effort (even though it's really my idea of "you-know-what" - LOL).**

**The chapter of Vanilla's basketball upbringing (on Basketball Upbringings) is still being worked on. It's just that I had to put this out because it was getting interesting and competitive. **

**Any who, leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

**Until then, SelfMadeHooper is out. See y'all later on Sonic's state basketball championship game.**


	27. Boys' Rival Showdown: 1st Half

**Chapter 27**

**Boys' Rival Showdown:** **1st Half**

When the third quarter struck while Knothole and Moebius' girls basketball teams both competing for the championship, Knothole and Moebius High's boys basketball teams - Knothole Warriors and Moebius Bandits - each walked to their separate hallways where they will each enter into their own locker room where it each has a sign of their team name.

_~At Knothole's Locker Room~_

The Knothole Warriors, including the injured Nack Hunter, all have entered inside their locker room where the will each suit up. While the guys are suiting up (minus Nack) by putting on their game-day white and blue-trimmed Nike uniforms and warm-up jackets, and some wearing their basketball gear, Coach Locke goes to the white board where he writes this statement...

_Don't be afraid of missing opportunities. Behind every failure is an opportunity somebody wishes they had missed. _**-L****ily Tomlin**

After the guys have finished putting on their Nike uniforms, warm-up jacket and some in their basketball gear, the thirteen Warriors all started to stretch their muscles to get themselves loose with team captain Luke calling some stretches. While that is going on, Coach Locke also have written this on the white board...

_A person who doubts himself is like a man who would enlist in the ranks of his enemies and bear arms against himself. He makes his failure certain by himself being the first person to be convinced of it. _**-Ambrose Bierce**

After the guys finished stretching their muscles, the players went on to loosen up by working on their ball-handling and while also practicing their shooting forum while some listening to their music from their portable devices. Like what Sonic is doing right now - listening to a rock song called _This Disaster_ by _New Found Glory_ with his IPhone 5 while working on his ball-handling (since he's a point guard that's the most important thing to do) and his shooting.

Ten minutes have passed as Coach Chuck came out of the locker room's bathroom wearing his coaching attire: navy blue dress shirt, black loose-fit dress pants with a black belt attached, and black dress shoes with blue active socks. Coach Locke's coaching attire is a white active polo shirt with the school logo to the left side of his chest, regular four-pocketed cargo pants, and brown dress shoes.

"Alright guys, bring it in." Coach Chuck said to his players.

Sonic and the guys all stopped what they were doing as they faced forward to the white board where the two coaches are at.

This time, Coach Locke will speak. "Now Jet, do me a favor and read what I wrote on the board."

Jet, as told from his coach, read what Coach Locke wrote on the board.

"Thank you." Coach Locke said. Continuing, "Of what I wrote on the board, the key word you guys should be focusing on (*points to the white board*) is **failure**. How come? Because failure is what you guys probably have right now, by failing to what will happen when we lose this championship game. But really, the word failure is the motivator coming into this game. Because you guys can't be afraid of something that you know you can't fail on, even if it's in a loosing result - and I'm not sayin' that we're gonna lose this game. Hell no... That's all I got, Chuck."

Coach Chuck nods as he approached to the players. He speaks, "Throughout this season, be both made an commitment by sticking together and achieve the ultimate goal that we may get. But all that comes down to how bad do you guys want it... This is the final game of the season for all of us, including the final game for Mighty, Derrick, Cyrus, and Luke who are all seniors, because they know this will never happen again for their high school careers. All I want for you guys is to play this game like it's suppose to be your last. Lets finish this one last time for this season. Now bring it in."

The thirteen Warriors, including the injured Nack Hunter, all got up. Sonic, Jet, Shadow, and Storm each grabbed their Nike basketballs to shoot-around with their team.

_~At Moebius' Locker Room~_

The Moebius Bandits all entered inside their locker room to get suit up for their upcoming championship game against Knothole. The twelve players each suit-up in their game-day Air Jordan black and orange-trimmed road uniforms and warm-up jackets, and also with some in their basketball gear. After the guys finished putting on their uniforms and some in their basketball gear, they each later stretch their muscles to get loose with their team captain, Miles, calling out stretches.

Ten minutes have passed as the guys finished stretching their muscles and went on to loosen up their game with some guys working on their ball-handling and shooting while listening to their music from their portable devices. Then here comes their head coach, Coach Ivo Kintobor coming out of the locker room's bathroom wearing his coaching attire: burnt orange long-sleeve dress shirt with a black-and-gold stripe tie, black loose-fit dress pants, and black dress shoes with orange socks (to match the team colors). Same thing with Coach Sleuth coming out of the locker room's bathroom wearing his coaching attire: white long-sleeved dress shirt, regular four-pocket cargo pants, and brown dress shoes with white socks.

Before the head coach will say anything to his players, there is a statement that is written on the white board...

_Do you guys want to win, or come out scared?..._

"Come on guys. Bring it in." Coach Ivo said.

The twelve Bandits all stopped what they were doing as they all faced forward towards their head coach and assistant coach.

Coach Ivo speaks, "...Now fellas, be true to yourselves... Are y'all nervous?"

The guys all honestly answered truthfully of being nervous coming into this game.

"Okay." Coach Ivo said. "...This statement I've written on the board to my left, is the one you guys should be focusing on. Sure, you guys wanted to win this game against the team we lost in the region championship game, but really the worst part of that is being scared of what may happened to yourself of not doing your job. Why? Because of this - ...we are in a hostile environment coming into this game where the opposing crowd, Knothole High to be exact, wants us to once lose again to us. But I have something to say about that... We are 25-9 this year, and with that record we have we are suppose to be here at this stage. Why? Because some local critics suggested we will lose to them again 'cause of what happen last game. But really, they just said that because they like how this Knothole basketball team is good here in this state. To me I don't care about that. All I care about is how you guys go out there and competed at the highest level, good or bad. And listen fellas, no matter what happens today whether with a win or loss, the way how you guys stuck together to be here for one final time this season, is what I'm very proud of. Lets come out in this game with energy and effort, from start to finish. Lets go fellas."

The twelve Bandits all got up out of their seats felling excited. Scourge, Miles, Hawk, and Jeffery each grabbed their Spalding TF-1000 basketball where they and their teammates will shoot-around with.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The Warriors and Bandits each came out of their locker rooms and walked to the separate hallways to walk towards the tunnel where they each will come out from. But what they must do first, is wait until the last game is over - and that is the Moebius Lady Bandits and Knothole Lady Warriors where they are both battling in the 4th quarter.

It took them fifteen minutes for the Warriors and Bandits to sit and watch from the tunnel to each watch their girls' basketball teams come up with a win - and it turns out to be the Knothole Lady Warriors winning the state championship.

The Knothole Warriors, after witnessing watching their girls play, were proud they won the championship as they are confessing to one another that they must also win it just like how the girls competed. For the Moebius Bandits, after witnessing watching their girls play, however, were shocked - but not sadden - seeing their girls' basketball team losing their chance of winning the championship.

After the ceremony was over with the Lady Warriors and Lady Bandits walking to the separate tunnel, both the Warriors and Bandits have to wait when the court is cleared. And after three minutes with the court now cleared, the music came on with a instrumental song once again called _300 Violin Orchestra_ by _Jorge Quintero_ as the Moebius Bandits and the Knothole Warriors all came out to the court each doing their pre-game routines.

And once again, this game is locally broadcasted by Georgia's Public Broadcasting Station (PBS) where viewers around the state of Georgia are watching it live on their televisions.

Thirty seconds have ticked down on the game-clock as the two teams all walked to their benches where their coaches gave the players some daps. One Moebius player, named Scourge, is the last one walking to his team's bench, but had to take a quick mean-muggin' stare at an Knothole player.

_'Lets go, Sonic.'_ Scourge thought after looking at Knothole's Sonic Drummond, and has now approached to his team's bench.

That stare-down from Scourge looking at Sonic is called **revenge**. And Scourge can't wait to let that inner beast of his out of him when that ball is tipped to start the game.

Miles, who already approached to Moebius' bench, looked at Scourge seeing the look in his eyes at Sonic.

Miles approached to Scourge. "Aye Scourge," he said as Scourge looked at his teammate. "You can't wait to go at Sonic?"

"Hell yeah." Scourge answered.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*)** The horn went off from the game-clock.

He and Miles each took off their warm-up jackets and sat on the bench waiting on the starting lineup to announced - since they are starters for their team.

After the two starters took off their warm-up jackets while also taking a seat, the PA announcer starts to make the announcement.

_"May I have your attention please, ...The GHSA and its member schools have made a commitment to promote good sportsmanship by student-athletes, coaches, and spectators at all GHSA sanctioned events. Profanity, degrading remarks, and intimidating actions directed at officials or competitors will not be tolerated, and are grounds for removal from the event site. Spectators are not allowed to enter the competition area during warm-ups or while the contest is being conducted. Thank you for your cooperation in the promotion of good sportsmanship at today's event. ... ... __Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, and welcome back to Macon Coliseum of Macon, Georgia as we will begin this 2014 GHSA Class A Public Boys State Basketball Championship Game; featuring the visiting, Moebius High School's Moebius Bandits of Atlanta, Georgia ... and the home team, Knothole Village High School's Knothole Warriors of Atlanta, Georgia. To start off our event of the afternoon, we will like to do our Star Spangled Banner of our country; please stand and remove any headwear if needed."_

All of the people, the coaches and the players stand up and some put their right hand on their chest and some have their hands behind their backs as they will represent their country - United States of America.

One minute and thirty seconds has passed as the national anthem was over with players, coaches and visitors all clapping. And the crowd later all sat back down to their seats and the two teams walking back to their benches.

The PA announcer speaks, _"And now ladies and gentlemen, we will now announced the starting lineups for both teams. First for the visiting, Moebius Bandits..._

_"At Center, the junior, number 50 Simon Simian."_ Simon got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Shooting Guard, the junior, number 10 Miles Higgins."_ Miles got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 24 Jeffery St. Croix."_ Jeffery got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Small Forward, the sophomore, number 5 Radite Hawkins."_ Predator Hawk got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at Point Guard, the freshman, number 1 Scourge Nevil"_ Scourge got up, high fived his teammates and shook hands to the three officials.

__"The head coach for the Bandits is Ivo Kintobor. The assistant is Sleuth ____Cassidy."_ _

The PA announcer speaks, _"And now ladies and gentlemen, we will now announced the starting lineups for the home team, Knothole Warriors..._

_"At Small Forward, the senior, number 12 Luke Farrell."_ Luke got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Shooting Guard, the sophomore, number 0 Jettinson Hawkington."_ Jet got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Center, the junior, number 34, Storm Albarran."_ Storm got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"At Power Forward, the junior, number 4 Ash Willard."_ Ash got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"And at Point Guard, the freshman, number 1 Maurice Drummond."_ Sonic, with jitters, got up, high fived his teammates, and shook hands to the three officials.

_"The head coach for the Warriors is Charles Adelbert. The assistant is Locke Heahweard."_

The two teams later walked back to their benches...

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

"Bring it in guys." Miles said, who as a junior is the team captain.

The eleven Bandits all circled around their team captain as Miles addresses to the guys. "Aye this is it guys. We worked hard all year to get to where we at. Make sure we play our game out there, stick to who your man is, keep your composure, and come out with a win. Lets go now. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Bandits all said.

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

"Lets go guys. Bring it in." Coach Chuck said.

The fourteen Warriors, including Nack, all huddled around their head coach as Chuck addresses to the guys. "Aye listen. Everybody know the drill. Lets go out there to play our style of play, stick to who you guarding, keep your composure in check, and come out victorious. Lets win on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Warriors all said.

Now just like what the Knothole Lady Warriors have accomplished, can the 32-2 Knothole Warriors also win their 8th state basketball championship in their program's school history, or will it be the 25-9 Moebius Bandits pulling off a shocker to win their 7th state basketball championship in their program's school history? All these answers can only happen of who will come on top as one of the best boys high school basketball team in the state of Georgia.

(8:00; 1Q) The two teams all broke out of their bench, as the starting five from both teams walked on the court without shaking each others hands, and stood at the spots they stand at: Storm and Simian at center court, Jet behind Miles at one end of the court, Ash and Jeffery next to each other between the left half-court line, Luke and Predator Hawk also next to each other between the right half-court line, and Sonic behind Scourge at the other end of the court. The referee walks to center-court with Knothole's Nike game-day basketball on his right hand; the ref bounced the ball two times then tosses it up as both Storm and Simian jumped, the ball got tipped to Scourge as Simian and the Bandits won the tip, and this state basketball championship game begins.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Cheers both the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

(7:59; 1Q) Scourge right-hand dribbles to the middle of the half-court as Knothole is in man-to-man defense with Sonic on-balling Scourge four feet away. Scourge passes the ball to Miles at the right side of the court as he receives it with Jet on-balling three feet away. Miles calls on Simon (who was at the left block with Storm) as Simon comes and sets a pick on Jet.

"Pick right, Jet. Pick right." Storm said to Jet, letting him know.

Jet shifted his defensive-stance slightly to his left knowing the pick is coming; Miles dribbles to his left going to the pick as Jet goes underneath Simon's pick, he sees Storm rotating closer as Miles (while still dribbling) swerved away from Storm as Jet comes back towards Miles. Simon later sets a screen to the right side of the court for Predator Hawk where Luke is off-balling him; Hawk runs to the screen set by Simon as Luke maneuvered around the screen. Miles passes the ball to Predator Hawk as he receives the pass and immediately left-hand dribble-drives to the painted-area with Luke on his tail; Hawk picks-up his dribble then stops inside the paint, attempts a left-hand floater with Luke contesting his shot, and the ball... ...rattles out of the rim.

(7:38; 1Q) The ball bounce off the back of the rim where Luke grabs the ball as his 1st rebound of the game, and later passes the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the pass and dribbles up-court.

(7:34; 1Q) Sonic reaches to the left side of the half-court where he saw three Moebius players down court on defense and decides to not go to the basket, as he is waiting on his teammates to come as they all did.

After Sonic sees his teammates came up to half-court, he sees Moebius also in man-to-man defense as Sonic right-hand dribbles to the middle of the half-court where Scourge is on-balling four feet away.

"HEY TRIPLE-THREAT. THRIPLE-THREAT." Sonic shouted, calling a play.

Sonic, after calling a play, puts up his left fist of where the play will be set going to the left. Storm (with Simon following), Ash (with Jeffery following), and Luke (with Predator Hawk following) all came to the top around three-point range, and Jet (with Miles included) rotates down to the far right corner.

(7:25; 1Q) Scourge recognizes the three Knothole players to his right as Sonic dribbles to his left going to where Storm, Ash and Luke are at with Scourge following; Storm pops up towards Scourge setting the pick but Scourge went around the pick; Sonic sees it as he continues his dribble but later saw Predator Hawk rotating to on-ball defend; Sonic dribbles through-the-legs to his right and later goes to his right by going back to Storm; Sonic sees Scourge and maneuvered away from him but later saw the paint wide open. Sonic dribble-drives to the paint and later sees Miles coming, Sonic quickly picks-up his dribble and passes the ball out to Jet to the right corner. Jet receives the pass with Scourge coming as Jet got low and dribbles to his left getting past Scourge; Jet later pulls-up inside the perimeter for two, ... ...and makes it. Getting point number 2.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 0, Knothole 2; there's the first basket in the game with plenty more to come.

(7:02; 1Q) Miles, after the made shot by Jet, gets the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the pass and left-hand dribbles up-court.

(6:58; 1Q) Scourge dribbles to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three feet away.

At the left side of the court is where Miles (with Jet included) at the left corner and Jeffrey (with Ash included) inside around the perimeter. Jeffrey (with Ash following) sets a screen for Miles; Miles runs towards Jeffery's screen with Jet maneuvering to his left away from the screen. Scourge passes the ball to Miles as he catches it then sees Jet closing-out to on-ball defend.

(6:50; 1Q) Miles, however, figured Jet was gonna close-out as he right-hand dribbles to the middle of the half-court. As Scourge (with Sonic included) walks to the far right side of the court.

(6:47; 1Q) Miles later calls on Jeffery (who was now at the left block; with Ash following) to come to the left elbow of the free-throw line; Jeffery did as told as he approached to the left elbow. Miles, while being aware of Jet's defense and keeping his dribble alive, picks-up his dribble and lobs the pass to Jeffery. Jeffery catches the ball with his left hand and later faces up on Ash. Miles later (with Jet following) trails to the right block with Simon (with Storm included) moving to the right block, and Predator Hawk (with Luke included) moves to the far left corner. Jeffrey dribbles to the top around three-point range with Ash on-balling four feet away, as Jeffery later passed the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the pass and immediately right-hand dribbles towards Sonic, then later picks-up his dribble and lobs the ball to Miles, who is posting-up in-front of Jet. Miles receives the pass and immediately backs down on Jet, reaches close to the rim and later shoots over-

Actually, Miles sees Ash coming to help out to double-team with Jet, and [Miles] immediately passes the ball out to Jeffery. Jeffery receives the pass then quickly looks at Ash and Storm seeing four-feet of space as he [Jeffery] left-hand shoots from the foul-line (free-throw line), ... ...and makes it with ease. Getting point number 2.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 2, Knothole 2

Now there is a reason Miles went to the post against Jet - it was simply a height mismatch. Why is that? Because Miles is 6'3", and Jet is 5'10". This is basketball 101: whenever a taller player has a height mismatch on a smaller player, your best bet is to go to whatever block and turn your back, and back down the smaller player. Okay, but should Miles have scored on Jet? Sure Miles could've scored on Jet, but remember, he saw Ash coming to double-team and passes the ball out to his teammate, Jeffery - as we all know how that ended up.

(6:35; 1Q) Storm, after the made shot by Jeffery, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbound the ball to his cousin, Jet. Jet receives the pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

**(A/N: If you have noticed the part "Storm ... inbound the ball to his cousin, Jet," go to Chapter 2 of Basketball Upbringings.)**

(6:32; 1Q) Jet dribbles to the middle of the half-court with Miles on-balling four feet away. With Knothole spacing out the half-court, Jet motions Storm (who was running up-court) to come and set a pick on Miles' left side.

"Pick left. Pick left." Simon said, letting Miles know and who is guarding Storm.

(6:23; 1Q) Jet dribbles to his right going to the pick where Miles goes underneath the pick and Simon popping out towards Jet; Jet sees the good pick-&-roll defense played by Miles and Simon as Jet dribbles to his left as Storm again sets a pick towards Miles' right side; Jet sees Miles going around the screen and Simon not rotating as Jet dribble-drives inside the perimeter to the left side of the court. Jet later sees Simon quickly rotating to the painted-area but also sees Predator Hawk rotating as Jet quickly picks-up his dribble and passes the ball out to the rotating Luke at the right wing around three-point range.

With Jet passing the ball to Luke, there is some movement without the ball from Knothole: Ash (who was at the left corner inside the perimeter; with Jeffery included) rotates to the right block, Sonic (who is at the right wing around three-point range; with Scourge included) moves a little closer, and Storm (who is at the top on the free-throw line circle; with Simon included).

(6:12; 1Q) Luke receives the pass then quickly sees he got some space, right-hand shoots for three, ... ...and missed.

(6:07; 1Q) The ball bounced off the back of the rim as three box-out battles takes place inside the paint, and the ball got tipped high off of Ash's hand as Simon grabs the ball getting his 1st rebound of the game. Simon later holds the ball with his two hands while also spreading out his elbows, as Simon passes the ball out to Scourge. Scourge receives the pass then, already looking up-court, speed-dribbles up-court.

(5:57; 1Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court where there's Sonic on-balling close to two feet. Scourge left-hand in-&-outs towards Sonic as Sonic got froze for a moment, as Scourge attacks to the basket with Sonic on his right hip; Scourge dribbles closely to the basket inside the paint as he quickly picks-up his dribble and goes up off two feet through two Knothole players - Ash rotating in-front and Sonic from behind - in traffic; Scourge floats the ball off his left hand as the ball hits the square of the backboard and it falls in through the rims cylinder. Getting his first 2 points of the game on his first attempt.

Moebius 4, Knothole 2

Scourge, after he landed softly back on the floor, later saw Sonic getting in his way as he purposely shoved him out of the way. Sonic, after getting shoved by "you-know-who," just ignored the shoved from Scourge as he waits on the inbound-pass to come.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH! HEEEEEYYYYYYY!"** Whines the Knothole High crowd, after witnessing the shove Scourge did on Sonic.

Now with that shove Scourge did to Sonic, you would think a ref should have called a technical foul on Scourge. But no. No tech has been called on that.

(5:48; 1Q) Ash, after the made layup by Scourge, gets the ball then steps towards the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(5:44; 1Q) Sonic reaches to the middle of the half-court towards Scourge on-balling three feet away. Sonic dribbles to his left then gets low and does a size-up through-the-legs double-crossover, next does a hesitation-escape move to his left seeing Scourge shifting to his right as Sonic shiftily spins to his right.

**"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh!"** Witnessed both the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

Sonic, after that spin move, sees he got by Scourge - actually Sonic quickly peeked to his left seeing Scourge coming back as Sonic shammgods to his left, making Scourge **slip and fall softly on the floor**.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!? ****OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!?****"** Witnessed both the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

Sonic, after seeing he caused an ankle-breaker (A.K.A. "making a player looses its balance then/or falls on the ground") on Scourge, quickly picks-up his dribble and right-hand shoots for a long-two, ... ...and makes it. Getting his first 2 points and completing the ankle-breaker.

Moebius 4, Knothole 4

"That what yo sorry-ass get!" Sonic shouted to Scourge, as he's now jogging up-court to get on defense.

Sonic said that to him after that shove Scourge did to Sonic.

Now that move Sonic did to Scourge, Amy did that to Sonic back when they were playing an intense one-on-one game at the outdoor Green Hill Park/Recreational Center - and Sonic remember and copy that move from his girlfriend.

"...Man hell naw." Scourge angered, now getting up off the floor after he got "you-know-what."

(5:36; 1Q) Simon, after the made shot from Sonic, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and later inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(5:32; 1Q) Scourge reaches to the right-middle of the half-court towards Sonic on-balling four feet away. Scourge later motions Simon to set a pick on Sonic's left side with Sonic seeing that pick coming. Scourge (still dribbling with his right hand) dribbles to his right going to the pick; Scourge sees Sonic going underneath the pick including seeing Storm, Simon's man, popping out to rotate as Scourge crosses through-the-legs to his left and attacks. Scourge later peeks to his right seeing Sonic trailing as Scourge reaches to the painted-area; Scourge later feels Sonic's upper body as he right-arm shoves Sonic out of his way then quickly picks-up his dribble, goes up off his left foot and floats the ball off his left hand; Ash is there to block Scourge's layup but missed the ball as the ball bounces off the top-square of the backboard, ...and falls in. Getting point number 4.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 6, Knothole 4

Scourge, after seeing he scored for the team, later looked at Sonic - the guy he shoved again - and mean mugs at him by purposely lunges his right shoulder towards Sonic's right shoulder, then later jogs up-court to get on defense. Sonic, after the shoulder-to-shoulder bump, could only shake his head.

"Go ahead, nigga. I ain't gon get mad." Sonic said, who's waiting on the inbound-pass to come.

**(A/N: I'm not trying to be funny... That n-word you saw, is just a street-term n-word. Just to point that out.)**

(5:21; 1Q) Ash, after that layup by Scourge, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(5:18; 1Q) "One-four. One-four." Sonic shouted, calling a play after he reaches to the middle of the half-court towards Scourge on-balling four feet away.

With the play Sonic called out plus staying in the middle of the half-court, Jet (with Miles included) moves to the right side of the court around three-point range, Luke (with Predator Hawk included) moves to the left side of the court around three-point range, Storm (with Simon included) moves to the left elbow of the free-throw line, and Ash (with Jeffery included) moves to the right elbow of the free-throw line.

(5:13; 1Q) Sonic, after seeing the set-up, left-hand dribbles to Storm's side then picks up his dribble while making sure of Scourge's defensive prowess; Sonic sees Scourge jumped a little and carefully lobs the ball to Storm. Storm receives the pass; Luke later makes a jab move towards Predator Hawk and then back-door cuts to the basket with Predator Hawk following; Storm sees the cut by Luke but cannot pass the ball to him as Predator Hawk off-ball denies Luke as Predator Hawk and Luke each stops at the right block. Ash later rotated to where Hawk and Sonic later walks towards Scourge doing a jab move towards Scourge and cuts towards Storm with Scourge following; Storm later looks to his left looking at both the cutting Scourge and Sonic, Storm feels a bump by Scourge and immediately lobs the ball to Sonic. Sonic sees the lob-pass going towards the rim as he jumps off his right foot then reaches out his two hands, catches it and-

(5:01; 1Q) Rejected by Predator Hawk! The ball trails to Simon as Simon gets it and immediately throws the ball to Scourge. Scourge quickly receives the pass and takes off up-court with that tremendous foot-speed he has. Scourge easily speed-dribbles all the way to the painted-area where Jet, who was trailing, came too late as Scourge lifted off with his left foot and **finishes with a power right-hand jam**.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

That fast-break finish by Scourge, all started with that block by Predator Hawk (rhyming accidentally) - as he gets his 1st block of the game.

Here's how that block took action... When Predator Hawk off-ball denies Luke from Storm, Hawk and Luke (as already mentioned) each stopped at the right block - and while Luke was waiting on Ash to come, Predator Hawk was also being aware of where Sonic and Scourge (both up top at the middle of the court) are at. When Hawk saw that lob-pass to Sonic, he didn't think twice about not trying to deflect that pass as he used his athleticism to disrupt that lob-pass. Great job of Predator Hawk of not allowing that easy alley-oop. Heck, he is the reason why Moebius need that defensive prowess at the starting lineup at small forward.

_2nd Quarter around the 5-minute Mark..._

The Moebius Bandits and Knothole Warriors have all been competing since tip-off. The two teams have been getting some good defensive stops of some shots that were well defended or either missed.

For Moebius, so far Scourge the point guard has been letting his game come to him scoring-wise with team-leading 16 points, 3 assists, and 1 rebound and 1 steal each, Miles has 10 points, 4 rebounds and 1 assist, Predator Hawk has 4 points, 2 rebounds, team-leading 2 steals and (still) 1 block, Jeffery has 5 points, 4 rebounds and 1 steal, and Simon has no points yet but does have 5 rebounds, and 1 block. The role players did okay as well, but only Bark has scored with 5 points, along with only 3 rebounds; two other members who played - O'Nux and Lightning, didn't scored but yet contribute with Lightning getting 2 assists and O'Nux with also 2 assists.

For Knothole, so far Sonic the point guard is letting his game come to him as he has 7 points, 2 assists, and 1 rebound; Jet has team-leading 13 points, 4 rebounds, 2 assists and 1 steal; Luke has 5 points, 4 rebounds and 1 steal; Ash has 2 points and 5 rebounds, and Storm has 5 points, team-leading 6 rebounds, and team-leading 2 blocks. The role players did okay as well, but only Shadow has scored with 4 points, along with only 2 rebounds; two other members who played - Antoine and Cyrus, didn't scored but yet contribute with Antoine getting 2 rebounds and 1 assist, and Cyrus only 1 rebound.

Lets get back into this game as Knothole will get the ball after Coach Chuck called a timeout...

Knothole's five is...

PG: Sonic  
>SG: Shadow (in for Jet)<br>SF: Luke  
>PF: Antoine (in for Ash)<br>C: Storm

Moebius' five is...

PG: Scourge  
>SG: Miles<br>SF: Lightning (in for Predator Hawk)  
>PF: Jeffery<br>C: Simon

Moebius 40, Knothole 36; a four-point lead for Moebius, and a four-point lead deficit for Knothole.

And for the defense, Knothole and Moebius each will stick to their man-to-man defense.

(5:00; 2Q) With Knothole getting the ball to resume this game, Shadow will be the inbounder and Sonic will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The sideline referee hands the ball to Shadow as he receives the ball, and later inbounds it to Sonic. (4:59; 2Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass as he walk-dribbles up-court.

(4:55; 2Q) "DOUBLE STACK! DOUBLE STACK!" Sonic shouted, calling a play after he reached to the middle of the half-court.

With Sonic at the middle of the half-court (while being on-balled by Scourge four feet away) after he called a play, Storm (with Simon following) and Antoine (with Jeffery following) each came up behind to where Scourge is at on each sides, Shadow (with Miles included) rotates slightly down to the right corner around three-point range, and Luke (with Lightning included) rotates slightly down to the left corner around three-point range. After Lightning and Miles each followed where their man rotated, they each off-balled their man three feet away so they can ball-you-man on both Sonic - the ball-handler, and their man.

Sonic (while left-hand dribbling) held up his right index-finger and twirled clockwise as Storm comes up towards Scourge's left side and Antoine also coming up towards Scourge's right side, as the two each set picks.

"Double pick, Scourge. Double pick." Simon shouted to Scourge, letting him know.

(4:40; 2Q) Sonic, after seeing Storm and Antoine each setting picks, dribbles two feet closer towards Scourge and later dribbles to the right going to Antoine's pick. Scourge decides to go underneath Antoine's pick and Jeffery (Antoine's man) rotates towards Sonic; Sonic swerve-dribble to his right some more to get by, and did, Jeffery, and later saw Scourge coming to on-ball defend as Sonic realizes the good pick-&-roll defense Scourge and Jeffery played.

(4:34; 2Q) Sonic later decides to dribble a little more to the right where Shadow and Miles are at. Shadow sees what Sonic is doing as he and Miles comes up towards Sonic; but Shadow peek to his right seeing Miles cheating to where he's going as Shadow makes a hard blow-by cut to the baseline passing Miles; Sonic sees Shadow cutting and immediately throws a bounce-pass to Shadow; Shadow receives the bounce-pass and already reaches to the painted-area with Jeffery coming as Shadow lifts off with his left foot palming the ball with his right hand. Jeffery later went up as well putting his two hands up. Shadow went chest-to-chest onto Jeffery as he dunks it-

Oh wait a minute, Shadow missed the dunk!

**"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"** Witnessed both the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

(4:24; 2Q) With that missed-dunk by Shadow, the ball rattles off high five feet above the rim. Jeffery and Shadow are right where the ball is tallied at as they both jumped watching the ball coming down; Jeffery got his right hand on the ball and taps it to the left side of the court. Antoine is there to get the ball and immediately takes one dribble and jumps up towards the basket; Jeffery sees Antoine going to the basket as jumps towards him and puts both of his hands up; Antoine went chest-to-chest towards Jeffery as Antoine stretches the ball out with his left hand and floats to the-

**"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!"**

(4:15; 2Q) Jeffery got his right finger on the ball! The ball trails towards the baseline as Jeffery is able to get the ball; Antoine later closes-out onto Jeffery, as Jeffery immediately passes the ball to his teammate. Who happens to be Lightning as he receives the ball then looks at his man, Luke, but later looked up seeing his teammate cherry-picking down-court and immediately fires the pass down-court. Who happens to be Scourge cherry-picking as he receives the pass and already takes off with Sonic trailing; Scourge already reaches to the painted-area close to the basket as he picks-up his dribble and rises-

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Sonic strips the ball out of Scourge's hands! The ball trails to the baseline (*whistle blued*) out-of-bounds as Sonic looks at the baseline referee, who blew the whistle, and points at Knothole's direction with Scourge pointing his direction. And the ref... points at Knothole's direction.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Sonic smiles with a fist pump after realizing it's Knothole's ball, and coming up with that strip out of Scourge's hands. For Scourge, after realizing it's Knothole's ball, doesn't argue to the ref because he knows it was off of his hand.

(3:58; 2Q) With Knothole getting the ball, Shadow will be the inbounder from the left sideline and Sonic will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The sideline referee hands the ball to Shadow as he inbounds the ball to Sonic. (3:57; 2Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and left-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(3:54; 2Q) Sonic reaches to the left side of the half-court with Scourge on-balling three feet away. There comes Storm (who was at the elbow of the free-throw line; with Simon included) setting a pick on Scourge's left side.

"Pick left. Pick left." Simon said to Scourge, letting him know.

(3:46; 2Q) Sonic dribbles to his right going to the pick, as Scourge got screened (because of how Storm set that pick) and Simon rotating towards Sonic. Sonic steps back then later backs up to the middle of the half-court as he sees he's now matched-up on Simon.

"HEY ISLAND. ISLAND." Sonic shouted, calling a play.

With that play Sonic called, the four Knothole players each rotated far down to each corners with each of their man following: Shadow and Miles, Antoine and Jeffery at the left corner; Jet and Scourge, Storm and Lightning at the right corner. As it is an isolation play for Sonic going one-on-one on Simon.

(3:38; 2Q) Sonic, while still dribbling and with Simon on-balling five feet away, sees Moebius' Jeffery at the left and Lightning at the right as they each stood on the block off-balling their man five feet away. Sonic get low and slowly dribbles towards Simon; Simon starts to back up a little as Sonic starts to do some size-up crossover dribbles; Sonic steps inside the three-point line with Simon on-balling a little closer two feet away; Sonic has the ball on his left hand as he crosses through-the-legs to the right then hops back, Simon sees what Sonic is about to do as he closes-out towards him; Sonic picks-up his dribble and shoots-

Nope, Sonic faked picking-up his dribble as he got Simon fooled jumping. Sonic left-hand dribbled to the paint where Jeffery is waiting; Sonic did a ball-fake to the left making Jeffery fooled by leaning to his right; Sonic and Lightning each went up going chest-to-chest as Lightning puts his hands up and Sonic floats the ball off his left hand; the ball hit the top square (*whistle blued*) of the backboard and falls into the cylinder for the bucket.

With that whistle blown from the baseline referee, Sonic's basket... will count, he will get point number 9 and will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play. As the foul will be on Lightning - his 1st.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 40, Knothole 38

With Sonic happy he got the bucket and the foul, Lightning couldn't believe he got hit with the foul; but didn't complain about it to the ref because he did try to block Sonic's layup, it's just that he put his hands down towards Sonic's right shoulder and left wrist.

The two teams later lined-up for Sonic shooting a free-throw: Simon, Storm and Lightning at the left outside of the painted-area, Jeffery and Antoine at the right outside of the painted-area, Sonic of course at the free-throw line shooting his one-and-only free-throw, Miles and Jet at the left side of the court, and Scourge and Shadow at the right side of the court.

The baseline referee has the ball and signals to the players "one shot." The ref throws a bounce-pass to Sonic as he receives it and does his free-throw routine: looks down and then spins the ball on his left hand, puts his right hand on the ball before looking up at the rim, slightly bends his knees then takes six dribbles, glancing at the rim for eight seconds, brings his shooting form up with his right dominant hand, releases it with a textbook shooting form, ... ...and hits nothing but net - completing the three-point play. And gets point number 10.

Moebius 40, Knothole 39

(3:26; 2Q) Simon, after the made free-throw by Sonic, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline and inbounds it to Scourge. Scourge didn't receive the inbound-pass as he lets the ball roll on the floor.

"Hey Scourge."

Scourge looked to his left at his coach, Coach Ivo - the guy who called his name from Moebius' bench.

"Run Flow. Run Flow." Coach Ivo said, telling him what play to run.

Scourge agreed then (3:25; 2Q) picks-up the ball and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(3:23; 2Q) "HEY FLOW. FLOW." Scourge shouted, calling the play Coach Ivo mentioned after he reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling four feet away.

With that play Scourge called plus staying where he's at, Miles (with Shadow included) at the right side of the court around three-point range towards the baseline, Lightning (with Luke included) at the left corner around three-point range towards the baseline and sideline, Jeffery (with Antoine included) at the right block, and Simon (with Storm included) at the left block.

(3:17; 2Q) Scourge passes the ball to Miles as he receives the pass with Shadow on-balling four feet away; Scourge (with Sonic following) later jogs the paint; Jeffery sees Scourge coming as Scourge sets a screen with Jeffery running towards the screen with Antoine avoiding the screen. Miles, who was now on-balled tow feet away by Shadow, passes the ball to Jeffery to the middle of the half-court around three-point range. Jeffery receives the pass then faces forward in a triple-threat position seeing Antoine closing-out four feet away; Jeffery sees the four-feet of space he has towards Antoine as he pump-fakes but Antoine didn't bite at it, he then takes a left-handed dribble stepping inside the three-point line plus seeing Antoine backed-up five feet of space; Jeffery later left-hand shoots with Antoine coming late to contest with three box-out battles inside the paint, ... ...Jeffery's shot rattles out of the rim.

(3:08; 2Q) Sonic, who was boxing-out Scourge, is there to grab rebound number 2; then, while holding on the ball, looks up ahead seeing Scourge and almost the rest of the guys running up-court. Sonic then right-hand dribbles all the way up half-court towards the middle, and stops there with Scourge on-balling five feet away; plus with now everybody back up-court.

"Power Up. Power Up. ...Antoine. Antoine..." Sonic called out, along with calling a play.

Sonic, with that play he called, commanded Antoine (with Jeffery following), who was at the left baseline inside the perimeter, to come up towards the left elbow of the free-throw line. Along with some movement by Knothole: Shadow (with Miles included), who ran downward to the left corner towards the sideline, moves to the right block; Luke (with Lightning included) staying downward at the right corner towards the sideline; and Storm (with Simon included), who was at the right elbow of the free-throw line, rotates upward to the right side of the court around three-point range.

Antoine comes up and sets a pick on Scourge's right side.

"Pick right, Scourge. Pick right." Jeffery said, letting Scourge know.

(2:53; 2Q) Sonic sees the pick set by Antoine as he dribbles to his left going to the pick, Scourge later gets screened of how Antoine set the pick as Jeffery rotates towards Sonic. Sonic sees Jeffery on-balling three feet away as he does a hesitation move to his left some more seeing Jeffery backing-up five feet of space; Sonic sees the space he got then picks-up his dribble, and shoots-

Nope, Sonic looked to his right seeing Scourge coming and bounce-passes the ball to the cutting Antoine. Antoine, while cutting to the paint, receives the bounce-pass and then rises up off two feet going up with his two hands on the ball and finishes-

(2:46; 2Q) Blocked by Simon!

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

The ball tallies to the left elbow of the free-throw line as Scourge is able to pickup the basketball and takes off speed-dribbling up-court. Scourge quickly peeked to his right seeing Storm coming; but that was too late as Scourge lifts off from his left foot and finishes with a right-hand power jam. Getting point number 18.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 42, Knothole 39

That fast-break finish by Scourge really started by Simon, as he gets his 2nd block of the game. As Simon puts his right fist up high after making and creating those two big plays. But here's how he blocked Antoine's projected-dunk... When Simon saw Antoine cutting to the basket and knowing Storm is not a three-point threat outside the perimeter, Simon immediately rotated back inside the paint where he must protect that area at all cost - whether a make or a miss, as we all know how that ended up.

(2:39; 2Q) Storm, after the dunk by Scourge, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles up-court.

"Aye Jet..." Sonic called out, after he reached to the middle of the half-court.

Jet (with Miles included), who is at the right side of the court three feet above the three-point line towards the sideline, receives the pass from Sonic; as Sonic (with Scourge included) moves to the left side of the court towards the sideline.

(2:30; 2Q) Jet gets into triple-threat position with Miles on-balling four feet away.

"Storm..." Jet called out, motioning him to come up.

Storm (with Simon included), who was at the left block, runs towards where his cousin wanted to stand at - one foot below the three-point line behind Miles' right back side.

"Pick behind ya right. Behind ya right." Simon shouted to Miles, letting him know.

Jet right-hand dribbles towards Miles as he sees Miles backing up a little two feet away; Storm sets himself a pick with Miles shifting his on-ball stance to his left a little. Jet does a hesitation move to his right; Miles sees Jet going to the pick as he goes around Storm's pick, but Jet sees that coming as he crosses through-the-legs to his left and attacks to the painted-area. Jet reaches to the paint with Jeffery and Simon coming, but it was too late as Jet goes up with his left hand and scores with a layup. Getting point number 15.

That was a mistake by Miles. Why? Because, he and Jet were three feet above the three-point line and when the pick occurred, Miles should've went **underneath** the pick that way he would've, by chance, **rotated back towards Jet** - no matter whatever direction Jet goes; even if there were some help rotation from Simon.

Moebius 42, Knothole 41

(2:15; 2Q) Jeffery, after the layup by Jet, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court with some guys jogging up-court as well.

(2:09; 2Q) Scourge reaches to the left side of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three feet away. Scourge picks-up his dribble and passes it to Simon who's at the middle two feet above the three-point line. Simon receives the pass with Storm on-balling five feet away and right-hand dribbles to the right; Lightning (with Shadow included), who's at the right corner around three-point range, sees what Simon is doing and runs towards him; Simon picks-up his dribble and hands it off-

Nope, Simon held onto the ball because of how Shadow played off-ball defense on Lightning. Lightning immediately stops and runs back towards Simon (with Shadow still following) as Simon this time hands the ball to Lightning. Lightning, now closely towards the right sideline, receives the ball and turns his back on Shadow; Simon later walks towards Shadow's right side with Storm behind Simon. Simon immediately cuts to the basket as Lightning passes the ball to him; Simon receives the pass as he's now towards the painted-area, bumps into Sonic making him fall as Simon...

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) We got a whistle blown from the baseline referee as Simon got his shot up with his right hand and missed, as the call will be... ...an offensive foul on Simon; as Simon's made basket will not count.

**"AAAAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd.

Simon, after realizing it's an offensive foul on him, didn't argue to the ref or anything as he just runs up-court to get on defense. As Simon picks up his 2nd personal foul of the game and turnover number 1 (his first) of the game.

But here's how it was an offensive foul... Sonic and Scourge were at the left corner where Sonic is ball-you-manning of where Scourge and the ball are at. When Sonic sees how the play was set up at the right side of the half-court, he shifted to the left block and when he saw Simon cutting to the paint, he rotated to where Simon was going and later know how that ended up. Give credit to Sonic, he did how man-to-man defense is suppose to be played - by doing ball-you-man of where your man is at while looking at where the ball and the players are rotating.

**(*HOOOOOOONNNNK*)** While Knothole will be getting the ball, a horn has went off as an substitution occurred; Knothole's Luke will be coming back in the game subbing in for Shadow. He and Shadow each gave daps to one another before departing with Luke jogging to the court and Shadow walking to the bench.

(1:54; 2Q) With Knothole getting the ball, Luke will be the inbounder from the left sideline and Jet will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Luke as he inbounds it to Jet. (1:53; 2Q) Jet receives the inbound-pass and walk-dribbles up-court.

(1:48; 2Q) Jet reaches to the right side of the half-court with Miles on-balling three feet away.

"Antoine. Antoine..." Jet called out.

Antoine (with Jeffery included), who was at the right side of the court inside the perimeter towards the baseline (almost the same area of where Jet is standing at), moves to the right block of where Jet motioned him to go. Antoine later tries to front Jeffery for post-position. Jet sees what Antoine is doing as he picks-up his dribble while being aware of Miles' defensive prowess, and lobs the ball to Antoine.

(1:39; 2Q) Antoine receives the post-entry pass as he later faces-up on Jeffery, with Jet (with Miles following) later rotating to the top of the three-point line. Antoine gets low into a triple-threat position then doing a right-footed jab-step, then left-hand dribbles to the paint and later turns his back on Jeffery; Antoine backs-down on Jeffery while also looking inside the painted-area with Simon inside the middle and Miles at the right elbow of the free-throw line; Antoine - while being aware of the 5-second back to the basket rule - later passes the ball back out to Jet. Jet receives the pass and later looks at Antoine re-posting; he right-hand dribbles a little closer to his right towards Miles and bounce-passes back to Antoine. Antoine again receives the post-entry bounce-pass and does a step-back to his left, right-hand shoots a fade-away with Jeffery contesting and with three box-out battles inside the paint, ... ...ball hits off the left side of the backboard and scores. Getting point number 2, as that is his first made-basket in the game.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 42, Knothole 43

(1:30; 2Q) Simon, after the made basket by Antoine, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Jeffery. Jeffery receives the pass and holds it, and later gave the ball to Scourge as he will dribble up-court.

(1:25; 2Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three feet away.

"AYE FORTY-TWO. FORTY-TWO." Scourge shouted, calling a play.

With that play Scourge called he is standing where he's at, Simon (with Storm following) moves up to the left elbow of the free-throw line, Lightning (with Luke included) again staying at the left corner around three-point range, Miles (with Jet included) staying at the right side of the court outside the perimeter, and Jeffery (with Antoine included) at the right corner around three-point range.

Scourge, after seeing the set-up from his teammates, left-hand dribbles to the left side of the court with Sonic following and [Scourge] stops there; Simon later pops out towards Sonic's left side four feet away and sets a pick.

"Pick comin' left, Sonic. Pick comin' left." Storm shouted to Sonic, letting him know.

Sonic, after hearing of where the pick is coming, shifted his on-ball defensive-stance a little to his left; Scourge right-hand walk-dribbles towards the pick as Sonic gets screened into the pick (because of how the pick was set) as Storm rotated towards Scourge. Scourge, after seeing Sonic now with Simon, sees he got Storm on-balling towards him as he backs up to the middle of the half-court four feet away.

"FOUR DOWN. FOUR DOWN." Scourge shouted, calling another play.

With another play Scourge called, Lightning (with Luke included) again staying at the left corner around three-point range, Miles (with Jet included) rotates down to the right side of the court outside the perimeter, Simon (with Sonic included), who was at the left side of the court outside the perimeter, rotates down to the left block, and Jeffery (with Antoine included) at the right corner around three-point range.

(1:09; 2Q) Scourge, after once again seeing the set-up from his teammates, left-hand walk-dribbles closer towards Storm now inside the perimeter, as Storm gets low in his on-ball defensive-stance; Scourge sizes-up by crossing through-the-legs to the right, crosses behind-the-back to his left along with a stutter-step hesitation move to his left as well, and picks-up his dribble. Storm sees Scourge is gonna shoot as he closes-out towards him; Scourge right-hand shoots-

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"**

Nope, Scourge faked the shot-attempt as he got Storm in the air as he now attacks to the painted-area; Scourge reaches closer to the rim with Sonic coming as Scourge quickly picks-up his dribble and skies high off two feet; Sonic goes up as well putting both of his hands up as Scourge uses his left hand and (*whistle blued*) **jams it down right on Sonic**.

**"OOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" **Witnessed both the Moebius and (some of) Knothole High crowd, including Moebius' bench-players.

"AND ONE! DON'T JUMP WIT ME, BOY!" He shouted at Sonic who fell on his butt, then walked away.

Miles later jogged towards Scourge. "Dat what I'm talmbout! Lay his SORRY-ASS on the ground, my nigga!" He congratulated, along with a chest-bump and a hard proud dap.

But Miles isn't the only one to congratulate Scourge on that spectacular play, Simon, Lighning and Jeffery then congratulating him giving proud statements and some more daps as well.

As for Sonic, however, he rolled his eyes after hearing and seeing some of Scourge's teammates congratulating him before being helped off the floor by Luke and Jet.

"You alright, Sonic?" Luke asked him.

Sonic sighed answering, "... ...Yeah I'm a'ight."

Now with that poster-dunk Scourge did on Sonic, Scourge gets point number 20 - meaning his basket will count as he will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play, and Sonic picked-up only his 1st personal foul of the game.

Moebius 44, Knothole 43

Moebius and Knothole are now lining-up for Scourge's one-and-only free-throw attempt: Storm, Simon and Luke at the left outside of the paint, Antoine and Jeffery at the right outside of the paint, Sonic and Miles at the right wing outside the perimeter, and Jet and Lightning at the left wing outside the perimeter. The baseline referee, who has the ball, comes up underneath the basket signaling to the players 'one shot,' before bounce-passing to Scourge.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Screams the Knothole High crowd.

Scourge receives the bounce-pass from the referee and does his free-throw routine: looks down setting his feet then takes three dribbles, looks up at the rim taking three more dribbles (six totaling), stops dribbling and focused at the rim for eight seconds, right-hand shoots it-

"OOOOOOFFFF!" Sonic shouted on Scourge's released free-throw.

Scourge's free-throw... goes in. Getting point number 21 and quieting the screaming Knothole High crowd.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 45, Knothole 43

"Shut da fuck up, sorry-ass nigga!" Scourge said to Sonic.

Sonic shakes his head after hearing what Scourge said, as he walks towards the baseline to receive the inbound-pass.

(0:49.7; 2Q) Storm, after Scourge's made free-throw, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Sonic. (0:48...; 2Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP)!..."** Chants the Moebius High crowd.

(0:43...; 2Q) "ISLAND. ISLAND. ISLAND." Sonic shouted, calling a play after he reached half-court with Scourge on-balling three feet away.

Jet (with Miles included) and Antoine (with Jeffery included) rotates down towards the right sideline-baseline, and Luke (with Lightning included) and Storm (with Simon included) rotates down towards the left sideline-baseline.

Sonic, after seeing the set-up from his teammates, left and right through-the-leg walk-dribbles closer towards Scourge, as Scourge gets low in his on-ball defensive-stance; Sonic, with the ball on his right hand, does a in-&-out stutter-step then quickly low-crosses to his left attacking to the Paint with Scourge on-balling on his right hip; Sonic sees Jeffery baiting as he quickly picks-up his dribble cuffing it with his left arm, goes up shoving Scourge out of the way and with Jeffery jumping up as well-

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) As Sonic floats the ball up off his left hand, off the backboard and scores; but there was a whistle blown from the baseline referee and the call will be... ...AN OFFENSIVE FOUL ON SONIC!

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

"LEEETS GOOOOOOOOO!" Scourge shouted with emotion.

Here's how that was an offensive foul on Sonic... Remember Sonic shoved Scourge out of the way when he attempted that floater? Yeah... that's why he got hit with an offensive foul. As Sonic now has his 2nd personal foul of the game and turnover number 2 in the game as well.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)** A horn buzzed as an substitution is made by Knothole as Brandon is subbing out Sonic. Yes, Brandon. Is subbing. Out. Sonic. Sonic is shocked that he's being subbed out at these lasting seconds of the 1st half.

"What da FUCK, man. Damn!" Sonic angered, as he's walking off the court **without** dapping Brandon.

Coach Chuck sees the frustration on his nephew's face. "MAURICE! MAURICE! ...**MAU-RICE!** COME HERE! **COME! HERE!**" he shouted.

"I'm COMIN' alright. Quit YELLIN' AT ME!" Sonic yelled at his coach/uncle.

Uhhhhh, Sonic...?

Coach Chuck, who earlier told Coach Locke to take over the coaching duties for right now, grabbed his nephew by the rib section of his jersey and drag-walks with him to the end of the bench. "Sit down! Right down!" he said after letting go of his jersey.

Sonic, still frustrated, flops his butt on the chair and sits on it. "A'ight fo' what, Uncle Chuck?!" he said.

While the game has continued on, lets here what Coach Chuck is saying to his nephew. And it will not be pretty remember that.

Coach Chuck, knowing that his nephew is frustrated, bends his back towards head-level and yells at him. "Listen... I subbed you out because you're finna loose your DAMN HEAD! Alright?! ... ...I know you wanna stay on the court, but right now your head is NOT IN THE GAME! ... ...You're my nephew but I'm just like your mom and dad as a parent, okay; but at the same time, you're the player and I'm the coach. Understand me?! ... ...You can pout, bitch, be arrogant all you want, but right now you're sittin' on the bench, until your GODDAMN HEAD IS STRAIGHT! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME, SON?!"

"YE... Yes. I unda-stand (understand) you." Sonic grinned; he was about to yell at his coach/uncle but stopped himself. Smart move Sonic.

Coach Chuck nodded still with an angered look on his face as he walks away to continue his coaching duties as Coach Locke sits back down.

With the 1st half almost over with 20 seconds remaining in the 2nd quarter/period, lets get into the reason of Sonic and his uncle/coach of their heated conversation. Coach Chuck, including his brother Jules and his sister-in-law Bernadette or Bernie as her nickname - whom are Sonic's parents, knows Sonic can be cocky and arrogant (in-which Sonic himself knows that) based on some at times personal situations - mostly in basketball like right now. So of what Coach Chuck said to his nephew, he is right - right now Sonic's mentality is out of the door because of the hostile environment occurring right now in this game.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK*; 0:00.0; 2Q)** The horn went off as the 2nd quarter of the 1st half is over with the score: Moebius 48, Knothole 45 - a three-point lead difference. The two teams all walked to their separate tunnels heading to their locker rooms. Sonic, who is walking with his teammates...

"SONIC..."

Sonic, after hearing his name called, looked to his right seeing... his father and his mother - Jules and Bernadette 'Bernie' Drummond, and his aunt and two cousins - Aleena Adelbert and Manic and Sonia Adelbert. Sonic, who's now trying to get his head straight, walks towards his relatives. Along with his coach/uncle following him.

"Yeah." Sonic said.

Jules speaks. "Aye... Is that crazy attitude of yours gone now?"

Sonic, who wanted to yell at his dad so much asking but can't, sighs answering in a flat tone. "... ...Yeah Dad."

Then comes Coach Chuck. "Don't worry Jules. I got it under control, alright?"

Jules and his wife, Bernie, all agreed as they departed with Sonic and Coach Chuck walking to the locker room and the Drummond spouses and Adelbert family going to a concession stand to get an refreshment(s).

Now with that out of the way, this game has been turned into another level, as the intensity level has been switched to 'on.' But with that intensity level switched to 'on,' the emotion and mentality must be in-check so it can boost some energy and effort at an high positive level. But when it gets out of hand, that's when things get blasphemes by an player's emotion and sometimes from the fans. Just ask Sonic.

But this is only the 1st half. So there is 16 more minutes to come when the 2nd half of both 3rd and 4th quarter/period starts. Stay tune.

**End of Chapter 27**

* * *

><p><strong>And there is Chapter 27 of this story. The 1st half of Sonic's state basketball championship game.<strong>

**Now about the part of Sonic getting frustrated. I, as an athlete myself playing basketball, has experienced that. And you yourself, athlete or not, had that as well. Why? Because it's a stress level AT the highest level (repeating accidentally) whether in sports or in personal lives.**

**Now usually I never done this ...quite yet, but I have an statement to address of an review I saw in this story - and it's nothing personal nor stupid of what I've read, just to get that out of the way...**

* * *

><p><strong>To Christian Ape99: I'm not trying to be mean... Dude. Sonic and Scourge are NOT TWINS in this story. They are just guys who love to play high-school andor pickup basketball; PLUS live their OWN LIVES. They are not related. Again, NOT RELATED! Sonic is ONLY RELATED to MANIC and SONIA as COUSINS, damn it ****(excuse my language)****.**

**Again, if you're reading this, I'm sorry of being rude of what I've stated. Okay?**

* * *

><p><strong>Now then, leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went. And Basketball Upbringing of Moebius' girls basketball head coach, Regina Ferrum is currently being worked on. And I have another story that I'm planning to work on in the near future...<strong>

**-A Help On Defense (TBD/TBA). The summary and plots of this story is currently being planned on.**

**See y'all on the 2nd half of Sonic's state basketball championship game. **

**SelfMadeHooper signing off.**


	28. Boys' Rival Showdown: 2nd Half

_Flashback..._

At Green Hill Park/Recreational Center is where Sonic, Amy and Manic (Sonic's cousin) were playing three-on-three pickup outdoor basketball against guys named: Robert, Scourge, and Trey; where they are playing to 16. The score is Sonic's team 10, and Scourge's team 8. This pickup game, however, was competitive and yet heated between Sonic and Scourge as those two were arguing of some calls and everything - but that's just streetball (A.K.A. "street basketball") where stuff... just unexpectedly... happens.

And speaking of arguing of some calls and everything...

Sonic, who has the ball, is being guarded by Scourge up top at three-point range. Sonic dribbles to his left as Scourge follows by sliding to his right; Sonic step-backs to his left getting three feet of space and quickly shoots-

Scourge strips it out of Sonic's hands. However...

"Foul!" Sonic shouted.

"DA FUCK?! I FOULED YOU?!" Scourge angered, after he **just** picked-up the basketball.

"Hell yeah, man! You hit my (right) hand!" Sonic stated.

"Pfffff... Buuuhhh-shit... I BARELY HIT yo hand when I stripped it!" Scourge complained.

"Shoot for it then! Shoot for it." Sonic suggested.

"Pfff... A'ight then." Scourge agreed before walking to the top of the three-point line. "Wat yah got - miss or make?"

"Missed bruh." Sonic answered.

Scourge took three dribbles then right-hand shoots, ... ...and makes it.

"Our ball, sorry-ass nigga!" Scourge said after he made the shot to keep possession. "And you need to quit all that complainin', whinin' shit. This out here is streetball, not rec. ball."

"Whatever." Sonic said.

_End of flashback_

That was Sonic and Scourge, as competitors, playing pickup streetball at Green Hill Park/Rec. Center. But this game, however, has been like that between those two as of right now.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28<strong>

**Boys' Rival Showdown: 2nd Half**

_~At The Two Locker Rooms~_

With the Knothole Warriors and Moebius Bandits approaching to their locker rooms, around Knothole's locker room from the outside is where Coach Chuck, who before told Coach Locke to talk to the thirteen remaining players inside the locker room, is having a conversation with his nephew, Sonic.

_-Knothole's Locker Room..._

Coach Chuck speaks. "So Maurice, if I tell you how you feelin', what will you answer to me?"

"Good about now." Sonic answered.

Coach Chuck, however, has another one asking. "Why is that?"

Sonic eye-browed at his uncle/coach. "W... what do you mean 'why'? I just told you that I'm good." he said.

"That maybe true," Coach Chuck said, "however, I know your personality: you're hardheaded and arrogant, at times; and I'm not just saying that because I'm your uncle... What you have said to me is probably just a way to get back on the court when the second half starts, but it all depends on what your mentality is inside your head. Understand Me?"

"Ye... Yeah, unc." Sonic said.

When Sonic answered he's good to his uncle/coach, he got confused of why Coach Chuck went further asking him about his composure - until Coach Chuck gave a full explanation to Sonic. Because if you remember from the 1st half, Scourge, his opponent at point guard, was giving Sonic a hard time on his game by both of his not-so-much tactics and defensive prowess on Sonic.

The two entered back inside the locker room where Coach Locke was talking to the thirteen Warriors of how this game went and what to do next when the 2nd half starts. Coach Locke, after realizing Coach Chuck and Sonic came back inside the locker room, had just finished talking to the guys as he lets Coach Chuck walks in-front of his players along with Sonic taking a seat with his teammates.

"...Now then," Coach Chuck said, "the first half went okay, but we can change that when the second half starts. Right now we are down by three, so we all gotta pick up our pace for our production on offense - by ball-movement and pick-&-roll play where we can hopefully get some open shots; along with some isolations whether in the post or around the perimeter when it's the right time to go iso. On defense, we gotta step it up some more; I like the way how you guys competed on the defensive end, but we gotta keep this up to get some important stops whether it's a shot around the perimeter or in the paint... This second half that we are about to play, will get even more testy. Make sure you guys keep your composure when some BS occurred whether it's from the refs or probably one of the Moebius fans or players. Lets go now..."

_-Moebius' Locker Room..._

The twelve Bandits have entered inside their locker room where the guys are all quiet and with others who played getting some water and Gatorade. One minute has passed as Coach Ivo, whom before was talking to an local reporter of how the 1st half went, walks inside the locker room along with Coach Sleuth as well.

"Alright guys bring it in." Coach Ivo commanded.

The twelve Bandits did as told facing forward towards Coach Ivo as he will addressed to his players.

"Now listen up... The first half was good, but we can do better by keeping our level-of-play up a notch. What he have done for our offense went good: we were able to move the ball by going through the motion, and running our isolation or pick-&-roll play as well. Our defense has to step it up a notch - there were at times some easy baskets off half-court set-plays and in transition; but don't get me wrong, we're doing a good job on defense however - like that block Simon did on number 7 [Antoine], I'm just sayin' that our defense must step up some more when this second half starts... And also fellas, whenever a spectacular play occurs to us, please don't get too-much excited about it 'cause some BS may pop out from Knothole when they get an easy transition bucket - unlike that poster-dunk Scourge did on Sonic, do 'that celebration' when the play is dead... ...As you guys should probably know - this second half that we're about to be in, will get even more hostile and testy: all by questionable calls or no-calls, or when momentum takes place for Knothole. All we have to do is play ball, and get that trophy. Lets go guys..."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

After the speeches from their head coaches, the Warriors and Bandits each got up and walked out of their locker rooms. They all later jogged back onto the court where the two teams each loosened-up again to get their game back when the 2nd half starts. Thirty seconds have ticked down from the game-clock as the two teams walked back to their benches as the game-clock **(*HOOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)** went off.

_Down At Moebius' Bench..._

The twelve Bandits all huddled around Coach Ivo where he will quickly address to his players.

"Aye this is it fellas. Give it all ya got. The starting five will be on the court right now. Our energy and intensity must stay up at the highest level. Lets win on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" Shouts the Moebius players.

_Down At Knothole's Bench..._

The fifteen Warriors (with Nack included) all huddled around Coach Chuck where he will quickly address to his players.

"We all know the drill - give it all you guys got, okay? The starting five will start off. Our energy and effort must stay up high in order to win this game. Lets win on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" Shouts the Knothole players.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Incase you forget, here are the starting five from Moebius and Knothole.

Moebius...

PG: Scourge  
>SG: Miles<br>SF: Predator Hawk  
>PF: Jeffery<br>C: Simon

Knothole...

PG: Sonic  
>SG: Jet<br>SF: Luke  
>PF: Ash<br>C: Storm

The Moebius and Knothole's starting five all walked out on the court to continue this basketball state championship game. But before the game will continue...

"Maurice come here." Coach Chuck called out.

Sonic, after he heard his name called, walks towards his uncle/coach. "Yeah Uncle Chuck," he said.

Coach Chuck speaks. "Listen... What I need you to do is to play ball. Quit all of that complaining BS you kind of had in the first half, okay? Just. Play. Ball. Understand Sonny Boy?"

"Yeah." Sonic answered.

Coach Chuck has a point. At this point of the game of how intense it may be, Sonic needs to just play basketball: by just playing his game and don't get into any BS of some dumb call from a referee, or from one of the Moebius player. Scourge for example - in the beginning of the 1st half around the 1st quarter/period, Sonic didn't let any shenanigans get into him from Scourge, but in the 2nd quarter down to the lasting minutes, Sonic got frustrated of how Scourge was getting into his head from Scourge's antics and style of play.

Moebius 48, Knothole 45 is the score right now to start the 2nd half of quarter/period number 3.

(8:00; 3Q) Sonic later walked away from his uncle/coach so he can play. With Knothole getting the ball to start the 2nd half and to resume this game, Luke will be the inbounder from the baseline and Sonic will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Luke as he later inbounds the ball to Sonic. (7:59; 3Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! ..."** Chants the Moebius High crowd.

(7:55; 3Q) "AYE MOTION! MOTION!" Sonic shouted, calling a play after he reached to the middle of the half-court with Scourge on-balling four feet away.

With that play Sonic called plus staying where he's at, Jet (with Miles included) stays at the right side of the court outside the perimeter, Luke (with Predator Hawk included) stays at the left corner outside the perimeter, Storm (with Simon included) stays at the left block, and Ash (with Jeffery included) stays at the left elbow of the free-throw line.

(7:50; 3Q) Sonic dribbles two feet closer towards Scourge then bounce-passes the ball to Ash; Ash receives the bounce-pass and later faces-up on Jeffery three feet away; Jet (with Miles included) moves down to the right corner outside the perimeter, Sonic (with Scourge following) moves to the right elbow, and Storm (with Simon following) moves to the right perimeter inside the three-point line; Jet sees the set-up from Storm and Sonic as he runs (with Miles following) towards the two; Storm and Sonic both set a screen as Jet went towards Storm's screen (with Miles avoiding it) then moves into the painted-area; Ash sees where Jet moved to but couldn't get a passing angle as Sonic later pops out to the right side of the court outside the perimeter with Ash passing the ball to him; Sonic receives the pass then quickly gets into a triple-threat position with Scourge on-balling three feet away; Ash later moved (with Jeffery following) towards the left block where Jet and Miles at and sets a screen; Jet sees it and immediately runs towards Ash's screen with Miles getting screened; Sonic sees Jet about to be open and bounce-passes the ball to him at the top of the three-point line; Jet receives the pass up top around three-point range but then sees Jeffery coming, he pump-fakes then later left-hand dribbles away from Jeffery then immediately pulls-up to shoot for two, ... ...and makes it. Getting point number 15.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 48, Knothole 47; there's the first basket of the 3rd quarter/period with plenty more to come.

(7:38; 3Q) Miles, after the made shot by Jet, gets the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(7:34; 3Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three feet away, and then passes the ball to Miles at the right side of the court outside the perimeter; Miles receives the pass with Jet on-balling five feet away as Scourge rotates (with Sonic following) to the left corner outside the perimeter; Jeffery, who was at the left block with Ash, rotates (with Ash following) to the top around three-point range as Miles passes the ball to him; Jeffery receives the pass and faces-up on Ash four feet away with Miles rotating (with Jet following) to the left block; Scourge later rotates (with Sonic following) up towards the left side outside the perimeter as Jeffery passes the ball to him; Scourge receives the pass then looked at the left block with Miles fronting Jet, and immediately lobs the ball to Miles, as Scourge backs-up (with Sonic following) ten feet away.

Miles receives the lob-pass felling Jet's right forearm on his left lower back; he immediately backs-down on Jet then sees Ash coming to double-team. Miles immediately dribbles away from the double-team all the way to the left side of the perimeter. After Miles got away from the double-team, he now sees he got Ash on him.

"HEY WIDEOUT! WIDEOUT!" Miles shouted, calling an 'isolation' play.

With that play Miles called out plus staying where he's at, Scourge (with Sonic included) rotates far to the middle of the half-court with Sonic off-balling eight feet away, Simon (with Storm included) and Jeffery (now with Jet included) both rotates to the right side outside of the perimeter with Storm going to the middle of the paint, and Predator Hawk (with Luke included) staying at the far left corner outside the perimeter with Luke at the right block.

(7:18; 3Q) After Miles saw the set-up from his teammates plus seeing Knothole's defense, he starts to go one-on-one on Ash: dribbling with his right hand he sizes-up with a through-the-legs crossover to the left, stutter-steps then hesitates to his left, and quickly crosses-over back to his right as he shook Ash...

**"Ooooohhhhhhhh!"** Witnessed the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

After Miles crossed and got by Ash, he attacks to the paint with Storm there and does a ball-fake to his right on Storm then side-steps left, goes up floating the ball off his left hand with Luke coming late to block it, (*whistle blued*) felt contact and scores.

Plus the foul, as that is on Luke - his 2nd personal foul of the game! And Miles, who has point number 12, will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play!

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 50, Knothole 47, as the game-clock stops on 7:09 remaining.

Miles, after knowing he got the bucket and the foul, got some daps from his teammates after making some great plays.

**(*HOOOOOOOONNNK*)** The horn buzzed as a substitution is made from Knothole as Antoine is subbing back in for Ash. The two each dapped as Antoine jogs to the court and Ash going to the bench.

The reason for this substitution is because...

"Hey Ash. Come here." Coach Chuck called out.

Ash approached to his coach where Coach Chuck will tell him.

"Hey listen... I subbed you out because Moebius will be spreading the floor with their lineup, okay? ...At some point, you may come back in the game, depending on what situation. Understand?"

"Yeah Coach." Ash said.

Coach Chuck nodded as he and Ash departed.

Back to the game...

After Moebius' celebration was already over, Miles and his teammates and Knothole each lined-up for one free-throw: Storm, Simon and Luke at the right side of the paint, Jeffery and Antoine at the left side of the paint, Sonic and Scourge at the left outside of the perimeter, and Jet and Predator Hawk at the right outside of the perimeter.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket and reminded the players 'one shot', and later throws a bounce-pass to Miles. Miles receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: looks down and takes five dribbles, bends his knees and looks at the rim for five seconds, then right-hand shoots ... ...and makes it hitting nothing but het. Getting point number 13.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 51, Knothole 47

(7:09; 3Q) Storm, after the made free-throw by Miles, grabs the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Sonic. (7:08; 3Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(7:03; 3Q) Sonic reaches to the middle of the half-court with Scourge on-balling three feet away. He looked at Antoine (with Jeffery included), who's at the left elbow of the free-throw line, and motions him to come and set a pick.

"Pick left, mate. Pick left." Jeffery said - with his Australian accent - to Scourge, letting him know.

Sonic sees Antoine set the pick on (as mentioned) Scourge's left side as he dribbles to his right going to the pick; Sonic saw Scourge going underneath the pick as he crosses back to his left and attacks; Sonic saw Jeffery coming but saw an opening to the right as he quickly low-crosses to his right, splitting both Jeffery and Scourge; Sonic later reaches inside the paint seeing Simon coming but throws a bounce-pass to the left towards Storm; Storm receives the pass then goes up, and lays it in with two hands. Getting point number 7 along with Sonic getting assist number 3.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" **Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Now that split Sonic got out of, that was almost stolen by Scourge. How come? Because when Sonic crossed to his right, Scourge - who previously went underneath the pick - was right there to get that ball, but Sonic uses those active hands of his to make sure he still has the handle of the ball - as we all know how that ended up. Give credit to Scourge for trying to make a defensive play, really it's just that Sonic was quick to still have the handle of the ball.

Moebius 51, Knothole 49

(6:44; 3Q) Simon, after the layup by Storm, gets the ball then steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Miles. Miles receives the pass and right-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

"HEY MARATHON! MARATHON!" Miles shouted, calling a play after he crossed to the middle of the half-court.

Miles stays where he's at with Jet on-balling four feet away, Scourge (with Sonic included) stays at the left side of the court outside the perimeter, Jeffery (with Antoine included; who was at the left corner outside the perimeter) moves to the left elbow of the free-throw line, Simon (with Storm included) stays at the right block, and Predator Hawk (with Luke included) stays at the left corner outside the perimeter.

(6:33; 3Q) After Miles saw the set-up from his teammates, he passes the ball to Scourge; Scourge receives the pass with Sonic on-balling four feet away, as Miles moves (with Jet following) towards Jeffery with him [Jeffery] setting the screen on Jet, but Jet avoid it as Miles later runs towards the right block where Simon and Storm area at as Simon sets a screen for Miles, as Jet again avoided another screen. After Jeffery rotated (with Antoine following) to the left block, Scourge dribbles to the top around the three-point line and passes the ball to Miles running to the right side of the court outside the perimeter; Miles receives the pass quickly getting into a triple-threat position with Jet on-balling two feet away, and later lobs the pass to Simon who's at the right elbow of the free-throw line; Simon receives the pass and immediately throws the ball to Scourge, as Miles rotates down towards the right corner outside the perimeter; Scourge receives the pass, with Sonic on-balling three feet away, as Simon comes up and sets a pick on Sonic's left side; Scourge sees it coming as he right-hand dribbles to the pick but quickly crosses to his left later attacks to the basket, stops at the left elbow of the free-throw line because the paint is crowded and shoots, ... ...and missed.

(6:20; 3Q) The ball bounced off the left side of the rim as Jeffery got his left hand on the ball tipping it towards the cylinder - getting rebound number 5, but missed. The ball bounced off the right side of the rim as Storm is able to get the ball and holds it - getting rebound number 7. After Storm sees some guys running up-court, he passes the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the pass and left-hand jog-dribbles up-court.

(6:14; 3Q) Sonic reaches to the left side of the half-court with Scourge on-balling three feet away. Sonic quickly peeks inside the painted-area seeing it has an opening, he dribbles to his right hand and in-&-outs towards Scourge, then attacks to the basket with Scourge on his left hip; Sonic reaches to the pained-area before picking-up his dribble then (left) elbows on Scourge's chest, goes up with a right-hand floater over Jeffery's left arm later feeling contact at the end, ...the ball bounced off the square of the backboard and scores. Getting point number 12.

**"AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

(6:04; 3Q) Jeffery, after the shot by Sonic, quickly grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(5:54; 3Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court line and passes the ball towards Miles; Miles receive the pass with Jet on-balling five feet away, and later passes the ball out to Jeffery - who had crossed to the middle of the half-court; Jeffery receives the pass with Antoine on-balling six feet away, but he took a peek back at Miles seeing him going to the left block bringing Jet with him; Jeffery sees that as he left-hand dribbles to the left side of the court with Antoine following three feet apart. Jeffery sees Miles easily fronting Jet as he lobs the ball to Miles.

Miles receives the lob-pass and faces-up on the smaller Jet inside around the perimeter, as Jeffery (with Antoine following) rotates back up top around three-point range. Miles, after seeing where Jeffery went and while scanning Knothole's man-to-man defense, immediately backs down on Jet; Miles recognize he's closer towards the paint, but saw two things: Storm baiting towards the paint and an open teammate cutting. Miles passes the ball to Predator Hawk inside the paint; Predator Hawk receives the pass then goes up, and finished strong with the two-hand jam. Getting point number 6 in the game.

Now before this game will continue, here's how that play happened...

While Miles and Jet were at the left block, Simon and Storm, Predator Hawk and Luke, and Scourge and Sonic were at the left side of the court. The reason Predator Hawk was open because Luke followed Predator Hawk to the left corner. And here is how Predator Hawk got open - in American football, when an offensive lineman blocks a defensive tackle, the defensive tackle's job is to get the offensive lineman's hands off of its grasps. So in other words - Predator Hawk, who is a football player as an corner back and free safety, walks up towards Luke and holds him for a quick moment, and then softly shoves him out of the way going to the paint - as we all know how that ended up. _'Well that should've been a foul on Predator Hawk for doing that.'_ Yeah, that could've been a 'offensive foul' on Predator Hawk, but what he just did, that is legal at times. Why, you may say? Because, lets say you're trying to get away from a pick that was coming, and your only chance to get away from that upcoming pick is to **shove the guy who set the pick**; or you're trying to go one way but your man is in the way, so your best bet is to **go towards your man and get off of its grasps**. So yeah, that semi-shove Predator Hawk did on Luke, that is legal on offense **if** you can get away with it depending on how it looks.

And with that explanation out of the way, you would think Luke will get upset of that maneuver Predator Hawk did. Well... yeah - he's shocked that he didn't get an call for that. But all he can do is move on and play ball. Like what he's doing right now.

_In The 4th Quarter At The 4-minute Mark..._

Not much has change throughout this game... Well the score - Moebius 77 and Knothole 79, and 4:30 remaining in the 4th quarter has change of course, but that's not the topic of discussion. The topic of discussion of what hasn't changed is how competitive this championship game is. Moebius and Knothole, just like their girls basketball team, have both been in full throttle since the opening-tip - each getting some stops on defense and makeable well-needed baskets.

For Moebius, Scourge is still leading this team in scoring with 31 points, along with 7 assists and 7 rebounds each, and 2 steals and 2 blocks each as well; Miles has 23 points, 9 rebounds, 4 assists, and 2 blocks; Predator Hawk has 12 points, 11 rebounds (eclipsing a double-double), and 2 steals; Jeffery has 11 points, 10 rebounds (eclipsing a double-double), and 3 assists; and Simon has 10 points, 14 rebounds (eclipsing a double-double), and 2 blocks. The role players have did their part as well, Bark, O'Nux and Lightning are still the only role players who scored (still) in single-digit points - Bark with 9, Lightning with 5, and O'Nux with 4 - as well as contributing of what's needed with Bark having 5 rebounds and 1 block, Lightning with 3 rebounds and 1 assist, and O'Nux with only 1 assist.

For Knothole, Sonic also is still leading this team in scoring with game-high 33 points, along with 7 assists, 6 rebounds, and 2 steals; Jet has 20 points, 5 assists, 3 rebounds, and 1 steal; Luke has 13 points, 7 rebounds, and 1 steal; Ash has 7 points, 9 rebounds, and 2 blocks; and Storm has 13 points, 13 rebounds (eclipsing a double-double), 2 assists and 2 blocks each. For the role players have did their part as well, Antoine, Cyrus and Shadow are the only ones who contributed for the team; but the ones who contribute the most were Antoine and Shadow - Shadow having 9 points, 2 rebounds and 2 assists each, and Antoine having 10 points 5 rebounds, and 1 assist.

And as for Sonic's composure you may wondered, his composure is okay - not good, great, nor definitely ...questionable (if that's what to describe it). How come okay? Well, basketball is like a game of chess of who can outplay their opponents at the highest level - whether it turned out good or bad. You can think one maneuver and it later turned out good, but on the other side is sometimes the hardest by how will you defend your turf that has your name on it and later come back to take what needs to be yours.

**(A/N: If this sounds confusing from above, go ahead and say it in the review section.)**

With those facts out of the way, lets get back into this game as Moebius will get the ball because Coach Ivo called a 30-second timeout.

Knothole's five...

PG: Sonic  
>SG: Jet<br>SF: Luke  
>PF: Ash<br>C: Storm

(*Note, this is the starting five*)

Moebius' five...

PG: Scourge  
>SG: Miles<br>SF: Predator Hawk  
>PF: Jeffery<br>C: Simon

(*Note, this is also the starting five*)

And here are the five players that are in foul trouble...

Moebius,

PG: Scourge with 2  
>SG: Miles with 1<br>SF: Predator Hawk with 3  
>PF Jeffery with 3<br>C: Simon with 3

Knothole,

PG: Sonic with 2  
>SG: Jet with 2<br>SF: Luke with 3  
>PF: Ash with 3<br>C: Storm with 2

Now with the fouls each player have has been shown, foul number 3 is the important number to pay attention to right now. Why is that, you may say? Because lets say Luke, who has 3 fouls, gets foul number 4, and with Luke being the starter he has to be careful because one, he's the key factor as a perimeter defender; and two, it's a close game. So what's the maximum foul limit per player? In high school basketball (including college), the answer is 5. And when a player gets five fouls, that player is DQ'd (A.K.A "disqualified") for the rest of the game. Harsh isn't it?!

Back to the game...

Moebius 77, Knothole 79

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNK*)** The horn sounded as the two teams all broke out of their bench and walked onto the court.

Timeouts remaining...

Moebius: 3 (2 full and 1 30-second)  
>Knothole: 3 (2 full and 1 30-second)<p>

With Moebius getting the ball, Predator Hawk will be the inbounder and Scourge will be the recipient. But before that will happen...

"Hey Scourge..." Predator Hawk said.

Scourge, who was walking with Predator Hawk, heard his name called. "Yeah," he said.

"You and me wanna switch? Me gettin' number 1 [Sonic] and you gettin' number 12 [Luke] when we're on defense?" Predator Hawk asked.

Scourge thought about it... And with Sonic having a good, productive game along with Luke being very productive throughout this game, he decided. "...Why not."

Predator Hawk nods after hearing Scourge's answer. And why not, Predator Hawk is a ball-hawking perimeter defender thanks to him being a corner back and free safety in football. At this point of the game to switch players, this is a good time to do it. But lets see how that will show throughout this game...

(4:30; 4Q) So once again, with Moebius getting the ball to resume this game, Predator Hawk will be the inbounder and Scourge will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The referee hands the ball to Predator Hawk as he inbounds the ball to Scourge. (4:29; 4Q) Scourge receives the inbound-pass and walk-dribbles up-court.

There is Sonic standing at the center-circle as he is now on-balling four feet towards Scourge as they are now at the middle of the half-court. As Knothole are still in their man-to-man defense.

"FOUR-MAN FLOPPY! FOUR-MAN FLOPPY!" Scourge shouted, calling a play for his team.

With that play Scourge called plus staying where he's at, Simon (with Storm included) and Predator Hawk (with Luke included) are at the left block, and Jeffery (with Ash included) and Miles (with Jet included) at the right block.

(4:17; 4Q) After Scourge saw the set-up from his teammates, he held up his left index-finger and twirls it. The four Bandits see it and started their offense: at the left block where Simon sets a screen for Predator Hawk; Predator Hawk goes to the screen with Luke avoiding the screen, as Predator Hawk runs towards the right block with Luke trailing; Luke again avoided another screen by Jeffery, but got hit in the left rib section and whooshes by Miles as Predator Hawk got some space. Scourge sees Predator Hawk is open as he bounce-passes it to him; Predator Hawk receives the pass and ...was about to shoot but saw Jet coming as he later passes the ball out to the left corner towards Miles; Miles receives the pass seeing he has all the time in the world to get himself set, and then shoots for three, ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 80, Knothole 79

Luke, who got hit in the left rib section, becomes a little winded as he's now jogging up-court to get on offense, still holding his ribs. As Miles gets point number 36.

(4:01; 4Q) Storm, after the made shot by Miles, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the to Sonic-

Nope, Storm can't inbound the ball to Sonic because Predator Hawk is right behind him. So he just inbounded the ball to his cousin, Jet. Jet receives the inbound-pass and jog-dribbles up-court, as Sonic jogs up-court with Predator Hawk at his face.

(3:53; 4Q) "ONE-FOUR! ONE-FOUR!" Jet shouted, calling a play after he reaches to the middle of the half-court with Miles on-balling three feet away.

The last time that play ran, it resulted in a deflection by Predator Hawk - and then a transition dunk by Scourge - when Storm lobbed the ball to the cutting Sonic from the 2nd quarter. Lets see how this play will turn out...

With the play Jet called out plus staying in the middle of the half-court, Sonic (with Predator Hawk included) moves to the right side of the court around three-point range, Luke (with Scourge included) moves to the left side of the court around three-point range, Storm (with Simon included) moves to the left elbow of the free-throw line, and Ash (with Jeffery included) moves to the right elbow of the free-throw line.

(3:13; 4Q) Jet, after seeing the set-up, left-hand dribbles to Storm's side then picks up his dribble while making sure of Miles' defensive prowess, and carefully lobs the ball to Storm. Storm receives the pass; Sonic later makes a jab move towards Predator Hawk and then back-door cuts to the basket; Storm this time sees the cut by Sonic and immediately bounce-passes to Sonic. Sonic receives the pass then sees the rotating Jeffery coming; Sonic goes up with two hands along with Jeffery going up as well for a block/contest; Sonic contorts his body to the right and floats the ball off his right hand-

(3:07; 4Q) Rejected by Simon!

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Wait a minute, wait a minute! There's a whistle blown from the sideline referee and ...a goaltend has been called on Simon.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHH!"** Witnessed the Moebius High crowd.

But hold on a second...

_"A goaltending violation has been called on Simon, including a shooting foul on Simon as well - his fourth in the game."_

"WHAT?!" Coach Ivo argued.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOOHHHHHH! BOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

"HOW WAS THAT A FOUL?!" Coach Ivo complained.

Wow!? A foul was called on Simon including a goaltend as well. So with Sonic getting point number 35 because of an goaltend, he will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play.

Moebius 80, Knothole 81; 3:05 remaining in the 4th quarter/period.

Simon, after witnessing what happened, put his hands on his head in shocked that he was called for both a foul - his 4th - and a goaltend. But what he was most shocked about was he got hit with a personal foul.

And here's what happened while the sideline referee explains to Coach Ivo of how that was a foul on Simon... When Sonic went up for his layup, Simon, after he got the blocked shot, felt some slight contact from Sonic's body afterwards. Okay so why was Simon shocked that he got hit with a foul, anyway since Sonic's body went towards Simon's? Well here's the thing: Simon **thought** he was **only called for a goaltend**, that way he would've ignored it and moved on to continue playing. But when Simon realized afterwards that he got hit with a foul, that's what really shocked him the most because he thought the maneuver of Sonic's momentum towards his chest would not be called.

After the ref explained to Coach Ivo why Simon got hit with the foul, **(*HOOOOOONNNK*)** he called on Bark to sub in Simon. Bark and Simon each dapped before separating with Simon going to the bench and Bark jogging to the court to match-up with Storm.

And before Sonic will shoot his one-and-only free-throw, here is why Jet called One-Four... After Jet saw Sonic being face-guarded by Predator Hawk, he knew Sonic couldn't get the ball to run the offense or make some dribble move on Predator Hawk. So as what we witnessed, that's why Jet called One-Four incase Sonic may get the ball by moving without the ball.

And without further ado, the one-and-only free-throw for Sonic will now come up as the two teams each lineup for this free-throw: Bark, Storm and Predator Hawk at the left outside of the painted-area, Jeffery and Ash at the right outside of the painted-area, Jet and Miles at the right outside of the perimeter, and Scourge by himself at the left outside of the perimeter.

The baseline referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling to the players 'one shot'. The ref throws a bounce pass to Sonic as he receives it and does his free-throw routine: cuffs the ball with two hands, puts it behind his neck and took a deep breath, brings it back at his chest, looks down and take three dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for eight seconds, brings his shooting form up and releases holding his follow-through, . . . . and hits nothing but net.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

As Sonic gets point number 36.

Moebius 80, Knothole 82

(3:05; 4Q) Bark, after the made free-throw by Sonic, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Miles. (3:04; 4Q) Miles receive the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(3:00; 4Q) "FREELANCE! FREELANCE!" Miles shouted, calling a play after he reached to the middle of the half-court with Jet on-balling three feet away.

With that play Miles called plus staying where he's at, Scourge (with Sonic included) stays at the left side of the court outside the perimeter, Predator Hawk (with Luke included) stays at the right corner outside the perimeter, Jeffery (with Ash included) stays at the left elbow of the free-throw line, and Bark (with Storm included) stays at the right block outside the painted-area.

(2:56; 4Q) Miles passes the ball to Scourge; Scourge receives the pass with Sonic on-balling three feet away, as Miles (with Jet following) moves to the left corner outside the perimeter. Jeffery comes up to the top of the three-point line as Scourge passes to him; Jeffery receives the pass with Ash on-balling five feet away; Bark (with Storm following) moves to the left block and Predator Hawk (with Luke following) moves up to the left side of the court outside the perimeter. Miles moves towards the right block, Jeffery sees what Miles did by getting post-position as he left-hand dribbles (with Ash on-balling) towards the left elbow of the free-throw line, and bounce-passes to Miles-

Actually, Jeffery saw Sonic rotating towards Miles as he passes the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the pass and immediately right-hand shoots for three, ... ...and missed.

(2:47; 4Q) Jet, amongst the trees inside the paint, jumps up and grabs the rebound with his 4th total, and holds it. Jet sees the coast is clear with folks running up-court, as he's now gonna jog-dribble up-court.

Uh, Jet amongst the trees inside the paint? Yes, because Jet is 5'10" where inside the paint were Miles' 6'3", Storm's 6'3" and Bark's 6'4". So yeah, Jet, being 5'10", got that rebound amongst the trees inside the painted-area.

(2:42; 4Q) Jet reaches to the right side of the half-court with Miles on-balling three feet away.

"Antoine..." Jet called out.

Antoine, who was at the left elbow of the free-throw line with Jeffery included, heard his name called from Jet, and jogs towards Miles' right side.

"Pick right. Pick Right, mate." Jeffery said to Miles, letting him know.

(2:36; 4Q) After Jet sees Antoine setting the pick and how Miles and Jeffery are setting-up their pick-&-roll/pop defense, Jet dribbles to his left going to the pick as Miles goes underneath the pick; Jeffery comes up towards Jet up top at the three-point line including Miles, but Jet immediately bounce-passes it to the cutting Antoine. Antoine while running receives the pass going all the way to the paint with Bark rotating to where Antoine is going; Antoine goes up with his right hand with Bark going up with his two hands, the two bumped into each other and Antoine-

(*Whistle blued*) Oh my goodness!

**"AAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH!"**

Antoine fell down hard on the floor on his left hip! And he is hurt. Antoine is hurt, grimacing on that left hip of his.

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

**"WHAT THE..?!"** Coach Chuck furiated. **"THAT'S SOME BULLSHIT?!"**

The Knothole bench players all got after witnessing what happened. Bark, after realizing what he just did, comes up towards the injured Antoine to check up on him-

Wait a minute! Bark aggressively got pushed from behind by Storm. Storm is ready to go at Bark, balling both of his fists.

**"OOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! ****OOOOOHHHHHH!" **Witnessing both the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Whistles blown as the refs and the Knothole players each crowded around Storm with the Moebius players as well around Bark to separate each other. Also, both the Moebius and Knothole bench players each got up but was instructed by their coaches to not leave the bench or they will each get a technical and/or ejection. Coach Chuck angrily walked all the way where the fight almost occurred before being stopped by his nephew, Sonic, and one of the referees where Coach Chuck continues getting furiated of that unnecessary foul on Bark.

"He got a flagrant. Number 45 got a flagrant." The ref said.

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!" Coach Chuck questioned, still pissed off of what he witnessed.

The ref answered with some nods as Coach Chuck walks away towards his bench with Sonic there with him.

Talk about Deja Vu. This was almost the same scenario from the last game between Amy and Fiona - Moebius Lady Bandits and Knothole Lady Warriors - when those two were wrestling over the ball, that later resulted almost into a fight.

The scuffle had died down between Storm and Bark, as (*whistle blued*) a referee instructed the two teams to all report back to their benches. Smart idea because, with that hard foul Bark did to Antoine, that hostile environment has immediately switched to 'on' - the same thing that happened to Amy and Fiona when those two almost got into a fight. And as for Antoine who's still hurt, he was able to get up on his own with Sonic and Luke there to walk with him towards their bench; but is still holding onto that left hip of his.

After the two teams reported to their benches, here is the status of Antoine from Knothole's bench...

_At Knothole's bench..._

Sonic and Luke each helped Antoine walk towards the end of the bench where Coach Locke will check up on him to tell how painfully Antoine's left hip is.

"How's your hip, Antoine?" Coach Locke asks.

"...Je ne sais pas (I don't know). But it-it hurts." Antoine answered.

Coach Locke agreed and, with a major in Human Anatomy (A.K.A. parts of the human body), starts to check on Antoine's left hip.

Now about that tirade Coach Chuck just had. That tirade he had after witnessing Bark committed a hard foul (minus the scuffle from Storm) is about protecting his players, including his nephew Sonic. You can make the argument all you want of Coach Chuck going off at one of the officials (A.K.A. referees), but really that tirade just shows how much he cares for his players, including Sonic.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Meanwhile... The three referees are conversing of how they will make some calls between Moebius and Knothole. After they were done, a ref approaches to the score's-table to express to the PA announcer, Knothole's Principle Lupe and Moebius' Principle Maxx - who both keep up with stats - on what the conclusion is. The PA announcer, after hearing the conclusion from the crew chief, starts to address.

_"Ladies and gentlemen... There has been a flagrant foul one called and two technical fouls as well... A flagrant foul one has been called on Moebius' number 45, Averey Barkley - which his second personal foul of the game."_

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Bark can only smirk, but glad that he didn't get a technical foul.

_"And two technical fouls have been called on Knothole's number 34, Storm Albarran. He has been ejected from the game. Repeat: he has been E-JECT-ED from the game."_

**"BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO!"** Jeers the Knothole High crowd

"Really?!" Storm complained, though he will accepted it.

The crew chief later called on both Coach Ivo and Coach Chuck to have a discussion. The two coaches did so as the ref will conversing to the coaches.

"Now the reason those two techs and the flagrant foul was called. (*Looks at Coach Ivo*) Your player, number 45 [Bark], was called a flagrant foul one for bringing his left arm above the offensive player's shoulder, that later resulted to an hard fall. (*Looks at Coach Chuck*) And your player, number 34 [Storm], retaliated with a push, later resulting almost a fight occurring... We all understand each other?"

The two coaches agreed before departing back to their separate benches.

_At Moebius' Bench..._

Coach Ivo, after he approached back to his bench, walks towards Bark. "Hey how you fellin'?"

"...Good ...I guess." Bark answered.

Coach Ivo, knowing Bark is Laid Back and doesn't talk much, smirked after hearing Bark's answer. Continuing, "Listen... I know you wasn't trying to injured number 7, but you have to be careful the next time you're trying to make a play. Understand me, son?"

Bark nods.

"Okay..." Coach Ivo said. "But right now you're staying in the game. So don't try anything stupid or silly throughout this game. Understand?"

Bark nods as Coach Ivo walks into the huddle with the remaining five (with Bark included) to discuss basketball.

_At Knothole's Bench..._

Coach Chuck, after he approached back to his bench and knowing Storm is out of the game, approaches to Storm. "Hey listen... You did a good job this game."

"What? ...What do you mean 'I did a good job'?" Storm questioned, who also got confused for a moment.

Coach Chuck answers. "You did a good job this game. However, ...with you retaliating after witnessing what happened to Antoine, I'm kinda upset of that - including myself. So right now just head to the locker room."

Storm agrees as he's being escorted by three police officers to head onto their locker room. While Storm is being escorted...

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd, for Storm's effort and protection of his teammate.

And with Storm being tossed out of the game, here are the numbers Storm finished the game in: 13 points, 13 rebounds (eclipsing a double-double), 2 assists and 2 blocks each.

**(*HOOOOOOOONNNK*)** After Storm was gone, the two teams all walked back onto the court.

With Moebius' five...

-PG: Scourge  
>-SG: Miles<br>-SF: Predator Hawk  
>-PF: Jeffery<br>-C: Bark

And Knothole's five...

-PG: Sonic  
>-SG: Jet<br>-SF: Shadow (in for Luke)  
>-PF: Antoine<br>-C: Ash (in for Storm)

If you have noticed of Antoine back in the game after he fell down hard on his left hip, that just shows he's fine ...or is he? But anyway, with the flagrant foul one called on Bark - which is also his 2nd personal foul of the game, there will be two free-throws attempting for Antoine. Wait why does Antoine have to shoot two free-throws? Because Antoine is the one who got fouled. Plain and simple. And after the two free-throws Antoine will attempt, Knothole will keep possession. Plus with that flagrant foul called on Bark, the referees will be blowing some whistles now; along with them having to take control of this game. Whether it turned out good or not.

And another thing. This game is locally broadcasted by Georgia's Public Broadcasting Station (PBS) where viewers around the state of Georgia are watching it live on their televisions. So the folks who saw it live inside the Macon Coliseum, had the same reaction watching it live on TV.

But also know this: with Ash in the game for Storm - who's been ejected from the game, Ash will be checking Bark. Okay well why is this even brought up? Because Ash and Bark are two players with separate playing styles: Bark is a 6'2" 250-pound blue-collar physical specimen who initiates it on defense (minus the flagrant foul he did on Antoine) and makes hustle plays by rebounding, and Ash is a 6'2" 205-pound mobile big (high school wise) who gets rebounds and makes defensive plays. While Storm was previously matching-up on both Simon and Bark, he never had a problem between Moebius' two physical specimen because Storm, who plays American football, is also a physical specimen as a 6'2" 250-pound offensive tackle. So once again, Ash will be checking on Bark since those two, who are playing center, have separate playing styles. Lets see how this will turn out throughout these last two minutes of the 4th quarter...

Moebius 80, Knothole 82 is the score right now before the flagrant foul and the scuffle occurred with 2:27 remaining in the 4th quarter/period.

The four Warriors and the five Bandits all approached to the half-court line where Antoine, by himself, approaches to the free-throw line where he will shoot two free-throws. The baseline referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the free-throw line informing Antoine he's shooting two free-throws, and bounce-passes to him. Antoine receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: looks down and bends his knees taking five dribbles, then looks up at the rim for six seconds and right-hand shoots it, ... ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 80, Knothole 83; as Antoine gets 11 points.

"HEY MAURICE..."

Sonic, knowing who called his name, looked at his coach/uncle, Coach Chuck.

"RUN DIAMOND! RUN DIAMOND ...ON THE RIGHT SIDE!" Coach Chuck said to his nephew.

Sonic agreed with a thumb up.

Antoine, after he made his first free-throw, backs away from the line to get himself loose again before approaching back to the free-throw line. The ref bounce-passes the ball back to Antoine as he receives it and again does his free-throw routine: looks down and bends his knees taking five dribbles, then looks up at the rim for six seconds and right-hand shoots it, ... ...and misses.

So after that missed free-throw by Antoine, and staying with 11 points, the score will stay at: Moebius 80, Knothole 83.

(2:27; 4Q) With Antoine making only one of two free-throws, by rule of an flagrant foul that previously occurred, Knothole will keep possession - Shadow will be the inbounder and Sonic or Jet will be the recipient from the left baseline. Moebius will stick to their man-to-man defense as (*whistle blued*) the baseline referee hands the ball to Shadow. Shadow receives the ball and inbounds it backcourt legally to Sonic. (2:26; 4Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and walk-dribbles up-court with Predator Hawk standing at the half-court center-circle line.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! ..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

(2:23; 4Q) "DIAMOND! DIAMOND! ..." Sonic shouted, calling a play after he reaches to the right side of the half-court with Predator Hawk on-balling three feet away.

With that play Sonic called plus staying where he's at, Ash (with Bark included) rotates to the right block, Antoine (with Jeffery included) moves towards the left corner outside the perimeter, Jet (with Miles included) moves to the right elbow of the free-throw line, and Shadow (with Scourge included) moves to the right corner outside the perimeter.

(2:14; 4Q) Jet pops out to the top of the three-point line as Sonic passes the ball to him. Jet receives the pass as Sonic cuts (with Predator Hawk following) to the left block; Ash later pops out to where Shadow is and sets the screen; Shadow sees this and runs towards the screen with Scourge avoiding the screen; Jet passes the ball to Shadow where he receives it and immediately attacks to the basket. Shadow reaches inside the paint with three Moebius players crowding and passes the ball out towards the left side at Antoine; Antoine receives the pass and immediately shoots for three, ... ...and missed.

The ball bounced off the left side of the rim as Sonic gets the rebound. He takes one dribble and pump-fakes in traffic, goes up with two hands through traffic, (*whistle blued*) ball hits the backboard ... AND SCORES.

"AAANNND OOOOOONNNE!" Sonic shouted.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 80, Knothole 85; game-clock stops at 1:55 remaining in the 4th quarter/period.

That rebound Sonic got and being able to finish in traffic, that is called **'beasting and feasting'** on the glass. As Sonic gets rebound number 7 and point number 38, plus the fact that he will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play. The foul will be on Predator Hawk, his **4th foul** of the game. So now Predator Hawk has to be careful to not pickup that 5th and final foul of the game to not get disqualified, because they need his defense and scoring-help if called upon. Unless...

** (*HOOOOOOOOONNNK*)** The horn buzzed as Moebius is making a substitution: Lightning coming in for Predator Hawk. Smart substitution right there by Coach Ivo because he needs Predator Hawk in the game; so this substitution will make Predator Hawk not to worry as Lightning and Predator Hawk gave daps to one another.

"Aye who did you had?" Lightning asked Predator Hawk.

"I had number 1 (Sonic)." Predator Hawk answered.

Lightning nods before he and Predator Hawk departed. And also peep this: Lightning and Predator Hawk have the same playing styles: ball-hawking perimeter defenders and well-needed scorers when called upon; but defense is what they do their most damage. So with Lightning now in the game, lets see how he will match-up on Sonic.

And now back to the game...

The two teams lined-up around the painted-area where Sonic will shoot a free-throw: Bark, Antoine and Lightning at the right side, Jeffery, Ash and Miles at the left side, Jet at the left three-point line and Scourge and Luke at the right three-point line. The baseline referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling to the players 'one shot'. The ref throws a bounce pass to Sonic as he receives it and does his free-throw routine: cuffs the ball with two hands, puts it behind his neck and took a deep breath, brings it back at his chest, looks down and take three dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for eight seconds, brings his shooting form up and releases holding his follow-through, ... ...and hits nothing but net. Getting point number 39.

Moebius 80, Knothole 86

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

(1:55; 4Q) Jeffery, after the made free-throw by Sonic, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Scourge. (1:54; 4Q) Scourge receives the inbound-pass and walk-dribbles up-court.

(1:48; 4Q) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three feet away. Bark (with Ash included) comes in a sets a pick towards Sonic's right side. Scourge, knowing the half-court is spread out thanks to his teammates, dribbles to his left going to the pick and attacks-

Actually, he thought about attacking to the basket, but Scourge saw Ash rotating to on-ball defend, as he backs up - now being at the left side of the court.

"AYE ISLAND! ISLAND!" Scourge shouted, calling a play.

Just like what Miles ran previously. Lightning (with Shadow included) rotates down to the left corner outside the perimeter, Miles (with Jet included) rotates all the way to the right corner outside the perimeter, Jeffery (with Antoine included) rotates to the right corner outside the perimeter as well, and Bark (now with Sonic included) at the right side of the court outside the perimeter.

Now with Scourge being on-balled by Ash, he may now have a chance to attack to the basket.

(1:30; 4Q) Scourge sees the set-up from his teammates. Dribbling with his left hand and with Ash on-balling four feet away, Scourge walk-dribbles slowly towards Ash; Ash backs-up a little as Scourge crosses through-the-legs to the right, crosses behind-the-back to his left then the same to his right, and hesitates; Ash leaned to his left as Scourge dribbles to his right-

Nope.

**"OOOOOOOOOOHHHH!"**

Scourge fooled Ash with a crossover to the left and attacks to the basket. Scourge reaches to the painted-area with Antoine coming as Scourge lifts off from his left foot then palms the ball with his left hand; Antoine stretches his left arm out as Scourge-

(*Whistle blued*) **Slam-dunks it on top of Antoine!**

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

**"AAAANNND OOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNEEE!"** Scourge screamed.

That is the second time Scourge got a poster dunk this game (the first was Sonic from the 1st half)! As he is getting daps from his teammates, including from the bench. The foul, of course, will be on Antoine as he only picked-up his 2nd foul of the game, as Scourge - who has point number 33 - will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play.

Moebius 82, Knothole 86; game-clock stops at 1:19 remaining in the 4th quarter.

After that semi-celebration was over for Moebius, the two teams starts to lineup around the painted-area for Scourge's one-and-only free-throw: Ash, Bark and Shadow at the left side, Antoine, Jeffery and Jet at the right side, Lightning at the left wing outside the perimeter, and Sonic and Miles at the right wing outside the perimeter. The baseline referee, who has the ball, comes up underneath the basket signaling to the players 'one shot,' before bounce-passing it to Scourge. Scourge receives the bounce-pass from the referee and does his free-throw routine: looks down setting his feet then takes three dribbles, looks up at the rim taking three more dribbles (six totaling), stops dribbling and focused at the rim for eight seconds, right-hand shoots it ...goes in. Getting point number 34.

Moebius 83, Knothole 86

With that free-throw Scourge made, Moebius are now down just by three. All they needed is a stop on defense and have a chance to comeback into this game. But the Achilles heel for Moebius is the time remaining from the game-clock, because Knothole could be wasting time to move the ball around.

(1:19; 4Q) Ash, after the made free-throw by Scourge, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Sonic. (1:18; 4Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court where Lightning is standing at the center-circle waiting to on-ball defend.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)!..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

(1:14; 4Q) Sonic reaches to the center-circle towards Lightning as he turns his back to his left; Lightning sees that as he accepts it as he puts his right hand on Sonic's lower back. The two reached to the middle of the half-court as Sonic sees Antoine coming up and setting the pick towards Lightning's right side.

"PICK COMIN'! PICK COMIN'!" Jeffery shouted to Lightning, letting him know.

(1:07; 4Q) Lightning heard that as he continues to focus on-balling on Sonic. Sonic sees Antoine setting a pick on Lightning's right side - plus being aware of the 5-second rule of being closely guarded; he goes to the pick as Lightning goes underneath the pick and Jeffery pops out towards Sonic; Sonic sees Jeffery coming as he stops and crosses behind-the-back to his right before seeing Lightning coming and spins back to his left, getting away from Jeffery. Sonic is towards the left sidelines as he sees Scourge coming to on-ball defend but does see Shadow at the left corner; Sonic quickly picked-up his dribble and immediately passes the ball out to Shadow-

(0:46...; 4Q) Scourge deflected it!?

**"OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"**

The ball is going out-of-bounds as Scourge dived to the ball, throws it out ...and Jeffery is there to receive the ball.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

(0:38...; 4Q) Jeffery looked up-court seeing Lightning and immediately throws the pass to him; Lightning receives the pass already inside the painted-area, goes up and scores with a two-hand jam.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Great defensive play by Scourge. He knew Shadow was behind him when he rotated towards Sonic, and was able to come up with a deflection then the diving hustle that lead to a fast-break finish. That will count as steal number 3 for Scourge, turnover number 4 for Sonic, and point number 7 for Lightning.

Moebius 85, Knothole 86; now Moebius is down by one point.

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) There is some whistles and ...a timeout has been called by Knothole, as Coach Chuck wants a full-timeout.

The two teams walked to their benches as Moebius have some momentum kicking in while Knothole are in danger of slipping.

Timeouts remaining...

Moebius: 3 (2 full and 1 30-second)  
>Knothole: 2 (1 full and 1 30-second)<p>

_At Knothole's bench..._

The remaining five have reported to their bench where their teammates and coaches give them daps. Sonic and his four teammates all sat on the bench where Coach Chuck comes inside the huddle to talk basketball.

"Now listen up..." Coach Chuck said. "I called this timeout because at some point, we are gonna loose it. Despite that turnover, we are now down by one point. Right now, you guys have to calm down, relax and run our set plays. No more wasting time on the clock, ...so right now just run our offense. ...Also, Jet I'ma need you to run point. Sonic I don't want you to be upset about of what I said; I said that because they're probably gonna double-team you off some pick-&-roll play - so right now you're just gonna be the decoy until things may break down. ...And also, if you see Moebius gonna being in their full-court defense, immediately get in Gator."

_At Moebius' bench..._

The remaining five reported to their bench where their teammates and coaches give them daps. Scourge and his four teammates all sat on the bench where Coach Ivo comes inside the huddle to talk basketball.

"Listen up fellas..." Coach Ivo said. "We got the momentum that we needed. Now's the time to put pressure on defense to shut down their offense. When we go back out on the floor, we immediately go into our full-court trap, Panic. All we needed is a stop on defense. And also, we have four team fouls; if you're gonna foul, make sure is a good foul. Alright? ...Again, our defense has to be legit on Knothole - whether it's full-court or half-court. Understand?"

The remaining five all nodded.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The horn buzzed as the two teams all walked back on the floor as Knothole will be getting the ball to continue this game. And just as Coach Ivo said to his players, the five Bandits all got into their full-court trap defense: Scourge will be guarding the inbounder, Lightning at the left side of the court, Miles at the right side of the court, Jeffery at the center-circle, and Bark down-court at the free-throw line. Knothole sees this as they got into their full-court offense: Antoine will be the inbounder, Sonic, Jet and Shadow each at the free-throw line, and Ash at the left half-court line.

Moebius 85, Knothole 86 with 0:33.7 remaining in the 4th quarter.

(0:33.7; 4Q) The two teams all got set into their full-court offense/defense as Antoine (as already mentioned) will be the inbounder from the baseline. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Antoine as he SMACKS it; Sonic, Jet and Shadow sees that as Sonic runs to the left, Jet moving backwards to the three-point line, and Shadow runs to the right. Antoine ball-fakes to the left and right side before inbounding the ball to Jet; (0:32...; 4Q) Jet receives the ball and immediately holds it.

(0:30...; 4Q) Jet sees the movement going on as Jeffery and Scourge comes up towards Jet; Jet sees this coming as he looks around finding one of his teammates but can't as he is sandwiched (A.K.A. "double-teamed"); Jet got out of the double-team dribbling to his left, he crosses to the middle of the half-court at the three-point line; Jet sees Bark coming to on-ball defend as he in-&-outs to his left and attacks to the basket; Jet is inside the paint and immediately picks-up his dribble sensing everybody coming and pump-fakes; he got Bark in the air as Jet ducks under and goes up with his right hand-

(0:20...; 4Q) Rejected by Jeffery! Jet felt a bump from behind as the ball ricocheted off the backboard, as it's heading towards the right elbow with Sonic and Scourge both going to the ball. Both of them got a hand on it, but the ball trailed down-court.

(0:14...; 4Q) Sonic and Scourge both sprinted to the loose ball as the two dived on the floor, but they couldn't get it as the ball (*whistle blued*) went out-of-bounds.

"White ball! White ball!..." Sonic wondered.  
>"Black ball! Black ball!..." Scourge wondered.<p>

Sonic and Scourge both looked at the referee suggesting 'their ball,' but the ref couldn't tell who touched the ball last. So with no replay review in high school sports, the ref had to ask for help from the other two officials. And after twenty seconds of discussion, the ref points to ...**Moebius.**

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

The Moebius Bandits will get the ball, with 0:09.5 seconds remaining.

Sonic couldn't even argue of that call because, to his perspective, he and Scourge both had their hands on the ball. So it was a 50/50 chance of going either way. And also, Jet wanted a foul called because, previously, he got bumped from behind by Jeffery - the guy who blocked Jet's layup. And speaking of the block Jeffery did, Jeffery gets block number 1 - his first in the game.

(*Whistle blued*) A whistle blued and ...a timeout is called by Moebius, as Coach Ivo calls a 30-second timeout.

The two teams all walked to their benches.

Moebius: 2 (2 full and 0 30-second)  
>Knothole: 2 (1 full and 1 30-second)<p>

_At Moebius' bench..._

The remaining five all walked to where Coach Ivo is standing at, and formed a huddle. Coach Ivo brought out his white dry-erase clipboard as he speaks.

"Alright guys listen up... we're gonna run Four-Man Floppy: Scourge you're gonna be the ball-handler up top; Bark and Jeffery, you guys are gonna stand at each of the blocks with you Bark at the right and you Jeffery at the left. Lightning I'ma sub you out for a moment as you Hawk are gonna be in this play; ...Miles you're gonna be at the left corner, and Hawk you're gonna be at the right corner. This is how it's gonna be: instead of starting the play at the left and right block, Hawk and Miles you two are gonna start at the corners, and then go inside the paint. Bark and Jeffery, you two are gonna pop out from the blocks to set a screen; as you Miles are gonna looped to where Jeffery set the screen and go all the way to the three-point line; same thing to Hawk on the right side. Because we are going for the win. We all get it?"

"Yes sir." The five Bandits answered.

_At Knothole's bench..._

Sonic and his four teammates all walked to where Coach Chuck is standing at, and formed a huddle. Coach Chuck starts to speak.

"Now listen up... Moebius is gonna go for the last shot. So here's what we gotta do. First off, Luke I'ma sub you back in for Shadow... When you see Moebius run a set-play, I want you perimeter guys to go underneath the screen. Because if they see you going around it, they'll go in a different direction and popped a three or two. So we can not allow that... Make sure you guys be discipline on defense, because we needed an important stop ON DE-FENSE. We all get it?"

"Yes sir." The five Warriors answered.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

"Alright bring it in."

The Warriors all put their hands up as Coach Chuck speaks.

"Lets win it for our school now. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Warriors shouted.

_At Moebius' bench..._

"Lets go now." Coach Ivo said.

The Bandits all put their hands up as team captain Miles speaks.

"Lets win this championship game for our school, a'ight? 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Bandits shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

The two teams walked out of their benches as Luke is back in for Knothole subbing in for Shadow, and Predator Hawk back in for Moebius subbing in for Lightning.

With Moebius getting the ball, Predator Hawk will be the inbounder and Scourge will be the recipient. Down-court, Moebius (minus Predator Hawk for being the inbounder) has set up their _Four-Man Floppy_. Predator Hawk will inbound the ball from the left baseline from backcourt as Scourge is standing at the center-circle with Sonic there with him.

Moebius 85, Knothole 86 with 0:09.5 seconds remaining in the 4th quarter.

(*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Predator Hawk; Scourge softly shoved Sonic out of the way and receives the ball.

Here we go. With 9.5 seconds to go of, what could be, the last play of the game. Who will be the hero to save the day? Will it be Sonic, Scourge or anyone of the players on the floor? All these hypotheses can only be answered on this play right here...

**"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! "** Witnessing the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

(0:09...; 4Q) Scourge dribbles up to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three feet away; (0:08...; 4Q) Predator Hawk and Miles all quickly runs towards the separate blocks; (0:07...; 4Q) Predator Hawk and Miles each run towards the screens; (0:06...; 4Q) Scourge sees Predator Hawk open at the right and immediately passes the ball to him. (0:05...; 4Q) Predator Hawk receives the pass and shoots for three with Luke contesting...

And (0:04...; 4Q) ...the ball ... GOES IN!

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" **Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Predator Hawk has given Moebius...

Moebius 88, Knothole 86; a two-point lead with 3.7 seconds remaining!

(*Whistle blued*) A whistle blued and ...a timeout has been called by Knothole, as Coach Chuck signals a 30-second timeout.

_At Knothole's bench..._

Sonic and his teammates all walked to where Coach Chuck stand at, and formed a huddle. Coach Chuck brought out his white dry-erase clipboard as speaks.

"Now here's what we're gonna do... Antoine, you're gonna inbound the ball from the left baseline; Ash, Luke and Jet you all are gonna lineup at the free-throw line; and you Sonic are gonna lineup at the left block. This is how this play will set-up: Ash and Luke, you guys are gonna pop out to the left side of the court and Jet you will pop out to the right side of the court; and you Sonic will pop out towards the left wing outside the perimeter. Antoine, your first option is to inbound the ball to Sonic. Sonic when you get it, if you see your man over pursuing, you go on ahead and attack to the basket and finish in time. We all get?"

"Yes sir." The five Warriors answered.

_At Moebius' bench..._

The remaining five all walked to where Coach Ivo is standing at, and formed a huddle. Coach Ivo he speaks.

"Alright guys listen up... With Knothole getting the ball, DO NOT FOUL around three-point range. Why? Because Knothole may go for the three for the win. So we MUST NOT FOUL AROUND THREE-POINT RANGE. However, if one of 'em attacks to the basket, GO TO THE PAINT and FOUL HIM to shoot free-throws. Plain 'n simple. If it goes to overtime, so be it. We all get it?"

"Yes sir." The five Bandits answered.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*)**

"Bring it in."

The Bandits all put their hands up as Coach Ivo speaks.

"Lets come out victorious, alright? 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Bandits shouted.

_At Knothole's bench..._

"Alright bring it in."

The Warriors all put their hands up as Coach Chuck speaks.

"Lets win it for our school now. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Warriors shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" **Screams the Moebius High crowd.

The two teams walked back onto the court as Knothole will be getting the ball from half-court. Antoine will be inbounding the ball from the left baseline as the four Warriors all got into the spots Coach Chuck drew up, as Moebius are manning up on their opponents.

Moebius 88, Knothole 86 with 3.7 seconds remaining.

So here we go again. With 3.7 seconds to go of, what could be, the last play of the game. Who will be the hero to save the day? It can only be answered on this play right here...

(*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Antoine as the four Warriors have made their movements. Antoine ball-faked to the middle of the court and inbounds it to Sonic at the left baseline. (0:03...; 4Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass, immediately looked to his left seeing Predator Hawk coming and rips-through to his left. (0:02...; 4Q) Sonic attacks to the basket with four Bandits coming; (0:01...; 4Q) Sonic goes up-

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*; **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK; 0:00.0; 4Q***) And got fouled! Sonic got fouled with no time remaining on the game-clock!

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! ****OOOOOHHHHHH! ****" **Screams the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

With no time remaining on the game-clock, Sonic will go to the free-throw line by himself for two important shots.

Everyone inside the Macon Coliseum all stood up from their seats, including Moebius and Knothole's bench players for these two important free-throws Sonic will attempt. The four Warriors and five Bandits all lined-up behind the half-court line as Sonic approaches to the free-throw line by himself. The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling to Sonic 'two shots', before bounce-passing the ball to him.

Can Sonic do it in the clutch? Only these two free-throws will answer our questions. Lets see...

Sonic receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: cuffs the ball with two hands, puts it behind his neck and took a deep breath, brings it back at his chest, looks down and take three dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for eight seconds...

_'(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss_... _(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss...__'_ Sonic thought, focusing hard on this free-throw while feeling his heart skipping fast-pacing beats.

Sonic brings his shooting form up and releases holding up his right arm as his follow-through...

"Please go iiiinnnn..." Sonic wondered.

The ball rattles around the rim ...and ...it goes in.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!**** AAAAAHHHHHH!****" **Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 88, Knothole 87

Sonic gets point number 40. He later backs away to get himself loose again before approaching back to the free-throw line.

The referee, who has the ball again, approaches underneath the basket signaling to Sonic 'one shot', before bounce-passing the ball back to him. Sonic receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: cuffs the ball with two hands, puts it behind his neck and took a deep breath, brings it back at his chest, looks down and take three dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for eight seconds...

_'(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss_... _(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss...__'_ Sonic thought, focusing hard on this free-throw while feeling his heart skipping fast-pacing beats.

Sonic brings his shooting form up and releases holding up his right arm as his follow-through...

"Please go iiiinnnn..." Sonic wondered.

The ball rattles around the rim ...and ...IT GOES IN.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" **Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

He did it! Sonic did it! He made all of his two free-throws to...

Moebius 88, Knothole 88; tie the game at eighty-eight.

Sonic congratulates himself with a fist-pump for making two clutch free-throws. As he gets point number 41 in the game.

Talk about Deja Vu from the last championship game of the Moebius Lady Bandits and the Knothole Lady Warriors. We are going to overtime here in this state championship basketball game.

But the only inquiry is who will in this game. Will it be the Knothole Warriors winning their eighth basketball state championship in their program's school history, or will it be the Moebius Bandits wining their seventh basketball state championship in their program's school history.

This can only be answered in overtime. Stay tune.

**End of Chapter 28**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is folks. Chapter 28 of the 2nd half of Sonic's championship game has been posted.<strong>

**To be honest, this is probably the best one I did by making up a clutch moment for any individual.**

**And I had a change of plans. From my last A/N's (Author's Notes incase you don't know) from the previous chapter, I stated that I was gonna plan on doing Anarchy Homes as my next upcoming story soon to be publish. However, I put that to the side, but will keep it for later use. I plan on doing... **_**A Help on Defense.**_** The summary of that story has been updated so go on ahead and check it out from my profile.**

**Leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

**Until then, SelfMadeHooper is out. See y'all on the next chapter of Sonic's overtime game.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: My thoughts and prayers are for the families and victims of the Charleston, South Carolina shooting. #RestInPeace<strong>


	29. Boys' Rival Showdown: (1st) Overtime

_Flashback..._

Back at Green Hill Park/Rec. Center is where Sonic and Scourge were still going at it as competitors playing pickup streetball. The score is Sonic's team 15 (with Amy and Manic included), Scourge's team 15 (with Robert and Trey included) with the game going to 16. With the two teams each tied-up at fifteen, the two teams all decided to just go for the win instead of deucing two more points to win.

And now into the action...

Sonic and his team, after Amy made a two-pointer from three-point range, have the ball as Manic will inbound the ball to his cousin, Sonic. Sonic receives the inbound-pass and right-hand dribbles to the left side of the court, with Scourge on-balling towards Sonic five feet away. Sonic crosses through-the-legs to his right then hesitates, and drives to the basket; Scourge is there on-balling him on Sonic's left hip as Sonic puts his head down and side-steps to his left, goes up with two hands-

Scourge got his hands on the ball as Sonic looses the ball before it tallies out-of-bounds.

"OUR BALL! OUR BALL!..." Scourge shouted, after he saw the ball deflected off of Sonic's left ankle.

"Shut up. You fouled me, anyway." Sonic replied.

Scourge looked at him crazy. "But did you call it?!" he asked.

"... ..." No reply from Sonic.

"Did chu call it?!" Scourge asked him again.

Sonic rolled his eyes before shaking his head 'no'.

"Exactly." Scourge said. "Wit yo whinnin', sorry-ass."

Sonic ignored Scourge's antics as he continues to play on. "Man this guy's annoying," he said to himself.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29<strong>

**Boys' Rival Showdown: (1st) Overtime**

Previously from the 4th quarter...

**(A/N: You can skip this if you want.)**

(2:36; 4Q) After Jet sees Antoine setting the pick and how Miles and Jeffery are setting-up their pick-&-roll/pop defense, Jet dribbles to his left going to the pick as Miles goes underneath the pick; Jeffery comes up towards Jet up top at the three-point line including Miles, but Jet immediately bounce-passes it to the cutting Antoine. Antoine while running receives the pass going all the way to the paint with Bark rotating to where Antoine is going; Antoine goes up with his right hand with Bark going up with his two hands, the two bumped into each other and Antoine-

(*Whistle blued*) Oh my goodness!

**"AAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH!"**

Antoine fell down hard on the floor on his left hip! And he is hurt. Antoine is hurt, grimacing on that left hip of his.

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

**"WHAT THE..?!"** Coach Chuck furiated. **"THAT'S SOME BULLSHIT?!"**

The Knothole bench players all got after witnessing what happened. Bark, after realizing what he just did, comes up towards the injured Antoine to check up on him-

Wait a minute! Bark aggressively got pushed from behind by Storm. Storm is ready to go at Bark, balling both of his fists.

**"OOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! ****OOOOOHHHHHH!" **Witnessing both the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Whistles blown as the refs and the Knothole players each crowded around Storm with the Moebius players as well around Bark to separate each other. Also, both the Moebius and Knothole bench players each got up but was instructed by their coaches to not leave the bench or they will each get a technical and/or ejection. Coach Chuck angrily walked all the way where the fight almost occurred before being stopped by his nephew, Sonic, and one of the referees where Coach Chuck continues getting furiated of that unnecessary foul on Bark.

"He got a flagrant. Number 45 got a flagrant." The ref said.

"YOU SURE ABOUT THAT?!" Coach Chuck questioned, still pissed off of what he witnessed.

The ref answered with some nods as Coach Chuck walks away towards his bench with Sonic there with him.

. . . . . . . .

(*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Predator Hawk; Scourge softly shoved Sonic out of the way and receives the ball.

**"OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOHHHHHH! "** Witnessing the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

(0:09...; 4Q) Scourge dribbles up to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three feet away; (0:08...; 4Q) Predator Hawk and Miles all quickly runs towards the separate blocks; (0:07...; 4Q) Predator Hawk and Miles each run towards the screens; (0:06...; 4Q) Scourge sees Predator Hawk open at the right and immediately passes the ball to him. (0:05...; 4Q) Predator Hawk receives the pass and shoots for three with Luke contesting...

And (0:04...; 4Q) ...the ball ... GOES IN!

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" **Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Predator Hawk has given Moebius...

Moebius 88, Knothole 86; a two-point lead with 3.7 seconds remaining!

(*Whistle blued*) A whistle blued and ...a timeout has been called by Knothole, as Coach Chuck signals a 30-second timeout.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*)**

. . . . . . . .

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" **Screams the Moebius High crowd.

The two teams walked back onto the court as Knothole will be getting the ball from half-court. Antoine will be inbounding the ball from the left baseline as the four Warriors all got into the spots Coach Chuck drew up, as Moebius are manning up on their opponents.

Moebius 88, Knothole 86 with 3.7 seconds remaining.

So here we go again. With 3.7 seconds to go of, what could be, the last play of the game. Who will be the hero to save the day? It can only be answered on this play right here...

(*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Antoine as the four Warriors have made their movements. Antoine ball-faked to the middle of the court and inbounds it to Sonic at the left baseline. (0:03...; 4Q) Sonic receives the inbound-pass, immediately looked to his left seeing Predator Hawk coming and rips-through to his left. (0:02...; 4Q) Sonic attacks to the basket with four Bandits coming; (0:01...; 4Q) Sonic goes up-

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*; **HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNK; 0:00.0; 4Q***) And got fouled! Sonic got fouled with no time remaining on the game-clock!

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOHHHHHH! ****OOOOOHHHHHH! ****" **Screams the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

With no time remaining on the game-clock, Sonic will go to the free-throw line by himself for two important shots.

Everyone inside the Macon Coliseum all stood up from their seats, including Moebius and Knothole's bench players for these two important free-throws Sonic will attempt. The four Warriors and five Bandits all lined-up behind the half-court line as Sonic approaches to the free-throw line by himself. The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling to Sonic 'two shots', before bounce-passing the ball to him.

Sonic receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: cuffs the ball with two hands, puts it behind his neck and took a deep breath, brings it back at his chest, looks down and take three dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for eight seconds...

_'(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss_... _(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss...__'_ Sonic thought, focusing hard on this free-throw while feeling his heart skipping fast-pacing beats.

Sonic brings his shooting form up and releases holding up his right arm as his follow-through...

"Please go iiiinnnn..." Sonic wondered.

The ball rattles around the rim ...and ...it goes in.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!**** AAAAAHHHHHH!****" **Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 88, Knothole 87

Sonic gets point number 40. He later backs away to get himself loose again before approaching back to the free-throw line.

The referee, who has the ball again, approaches underneath the basket signaling to Sonic 'one shot', before bounce-passing the ball back to him. Sonic receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: cuffs the ball with two hands, puts it behind his neck and took a deep breath, brings it back at his chest, looks down and take three dribbles, stops and looks at the rim for eight seconds...

_'(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss_... _(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... (*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss... __(*BA-BOOM*) Don't miss...__'_ Sonic thought, focusing hard on this free-throw while feeling his heart skipping fast-pacing beats.

Sonic brings his shooting form up and releases holding up his right arm as his follow-through...

"Please go iiiinnnn..." Sonic wondered.

The ball rattles around the rim ...and ...IT GOES IN.

**"AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! ****AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH! AAAAAHHHHHH!" **Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

He did it! Sonic did it! He made all of his two free-throws to...

Moebius 88, Knothole 88; tie the game at eighty-eight.

As he gets point number 41 in the game.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Just like form Amy's championship game against the Moebius Lady Bandits, Sonic's team has been in full throttle against the Moebius Bandits and those two haven't looked back. At the start of the 1st quarter, Scourge was ready to go at Sonic since that last region championship game as he did some of his minor-antics to get into Sonic's head. At first, it didn't work on Sonic as he kept his composure, but in the lasting minutes of the 2nd quarter those minor-antics from Scourge got into his head and his coach/uncle, Coach Chuck, had to sub him out after he recognize it. Before the 2nd half was going to start, Coach Chuck told his nephew to just play ball, and Sonic did. The 4th quarter was where it got more contentious - it started with Miles hitting Luke in the rib section when Miles set a screen. Luke was winded after that hit, but was alright. Bark committed a flagrant foul on Antoine when he was cutting to the basket off a pick-&-roll play; Antoine, after he got fouled hard, fell down hard on his left hip and was grimacing on that injury. And if you think that's crazy, Storm was about to fight Bark after he pushed him because of what Bark caused - all for him defending his teammate. The fight, however, gladly never occurred as Bark received a flagrant foul 1, and his 2nd personal foul of the game, and Storm was ejected from the game after he received two technical fouls. And ever since that event happened, that sparked the tone of how hostile and intense this game has been.

Throughout regulation for Knothole, Sonic has played well: 41 points, 8 assists, 6 rebounds and 2 steals; Jet has been kind of quiet throughout the whole game: 20 points, 5 assists, 4 rebounds, and 1 steal - because Jet view Sonic being the hot hand for his scoring; Luke has been pretty productive: 13 points, 8 rebounds, and 1 steal - but defensively is what he will do the most; Storm was the guy who anchored the team: 13 points, 13 rebounds (eclipsing a double-double), 2 assists and 2 blocks each - but the downside of that is he's out of the game for receiving two technical fouls because of what already happened; and Ash is playing his game: 11 points, 12 rebounds (already a double-double) and 3 blocks. The role players did their job as well - Antoine being productive: 11 points, 6 rebounds and 1 assist - something the team needs off the bench, Shadow with 9 points, 2 rebounds and 2 assists each, and Cyrus was - and still is - the only who didn't score that played coming off the bench: having only 3 rebounds.

And throughout regulation for Moebius, Scourge has played well: 34 points, 7 assists and 7 rebounds each, 3 steals, and 2 blocks; Miles has also played well: 26 points, 9 rebounds, 4 assists, and 2 blocks; Predator Hawk has 12 points, 11 rebounds (already a double-double), and 2 steals - where defensively is what he's doing his work; Jeffery has 11 points, 12 rebounds (already a double-double), and 3 assists - contributing by being very productive; and Simon has 10 points, 15 rebounds (already a double-double), and 2 blocks - but is being the anchor on the defensive end. The role players did their job as well - Bark being the only bench player with team-high 9 points off the bench, but does have 3 rebounds; Lightning and O'Nux are the other role players who scored as well: Lightning with 7, and O'Nux with 5.

As 1st overtime - incase if it's a 2nd overtime - is about to begin, Knothole and Moebius' five players walked on the floor...

-Knothole's five,  
>PG: Jet<br>SG: Sonic  
>SF: Luke<br>PF: Antoine  
>C: Ash<p>

-Moebius' five,  
>PG: Scourge<br>SG: Miles  
>SF: Predator Hawk<br>PF: Jeffery  
>C: Simon<p>

Note: this is the five that played the remaining of the 4th quarter. And also from looking at Knothole's five, from the lasting seconds of the 4th quarter, Coach Chuck announced that Jet will be the point guard, because of Sonic's 4 turnovers from Moebius' defense.

And here are the fouls each player on the floor have...

-Knothole,  
>PG: Jet with 2<br>SG: Sonic with 3  
>SF: Luke with 3<br>PF: Antoine with 3  
>C: Ash with 1<p>

-Moebius,  
>PG: Scourge with 3<br>SG: Miles with 3  
>SF: Predator Hawk with 3<br>PF: Jeffery with 3  
>C: Simon with 4<p>

(5:00; 1OT) The two teams each spotted-up around center-court for tip-off: Ash and Simon at the center-circle for tip-off, Luke and Predator Hawk between the half-court line with Antoine and Jeffery as well, Sonic and Scourge behind Ash and Jet and Miles behind Simon. The referee, who has the game basketball, walks between Simon and Ash before taking three dribbles then tosses the ball up. Ash and Simon jumped as the ball got tipped to Sonic as Ash won the tip, and 1st overtime begins.

(4:59; 1OT) Sonic dribbles up to the middle of the half-court with Scourge on-ball five feet away. He later passed the ball to Jet at the left side of the court.

Jet, after he received the ball, dribbles to the middle of the half-court, seeing the half-court spread out. He motions Antoine (who was at the left block; with Jeffery following) to come and set a pick on Miles' right side. Antoine did so as Jet sees Jeffery standing at the left elbow of the free-throw line.

_'Oh I'm shootin'.'_ Jet thought.

(4:38; 1OT) Jet dribbles to his left going to the pick set by Antoine as Miles got screened; Jet dribbles towards the three-point line seeing four feet of space between Jeffery and pulls-up for three-

(*Whistle blued*) Jet got bumped by Miles ...and the basket goes in.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Jet's three-pointer will count as he will go to the free-throw line for the possible four-point play. As the foul, of course, will be on Miles as he picks up his 4th foul of the game.

Miles, after knowing what he did, puts his hands on his head for picking-up his 4th personal foul. The reason he got called for a foul because, after he got around Antoine's screen, Miles was trying to block Jet's jump-shot - but instead of going to the ball, Miles' momentum got part of Jet's right arm/hand. That's how he got called for the foul.

Moebius 88, Knothole 91; and that's also the first basket of overtime, along with point number 23 in the game for Jet.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONK*)** The horn buzzed as Coach Ivo made a substitution putting O'Nux in the game for Miles. O'Nux and Miles each dapped before departing with O'Nux in the game and Miles going to the bench.

The two teams now lined-up for Jet's one-and-only free-throw: Simon, Ash and Predator Hawk on the left side, Jeffery, Antoine and O'Nux on the right side, Sonic and Scourge at the left side of the court, and Luke at the right side of the court. The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling the ten players 'one shot' before bounce-passing the ball to Jet.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"** Screams the Moebius High crowd, trying to make Jet miss a free-throw.

Jet receives the pass and does his free-throw routine: spins the ball with two hands and let it bounce one time, gathers it and takes four routine dribbles, stops dribbling and looked at the rim for four seconds, brings his shooting-form up before releasing it, ... and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Plus shutting up the screaming Moebius High crowd. As Jet gets point number 24.

Moebius 88, Knothole 92

(4:30; 1OT) Jeffery, after the made free-throw by Jet, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to O'Nux. (4:29; 1OT) O'Nux receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up court with Jet standing at the center-circle.

O'Nux right-hand dribbles two feet towards Jet and crosses to his left-

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!? ..."**

(4:21; 1OT) Jet rips O'Nux's pocket, retrieves to the loose ball and gets it. Jet takes off with O'Nux trailing, and Jet finished with a right-hand layup.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 88, Knothole 94; that is Jet's 26th point of the game and turnover number 1 for O'Nux.

(4:17; 1OT) O'Nux grabs the ball before looking up seeing Scourge coming as he steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the inbound-pass and walk dribbles up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

(4:11; 1OT) Scourge reaches to the left side of the half-court with Predator Hawk (with Luke included) at the left corner, Simon (with Ash included) at the top of the three-point line, and Jeffery (with Antoine included) at the left block; Scourge picked-up his dribble and passed the ball to Simon at the top of the three-point line. Simon receives the pass as Scourge rotates to where Predator Hawk is at and sets a screen; Predator Hawk runs towards Scourge's screen with Luke going underneath as Simon passes the ball to him. Predator Hawk receives the pass with Luke on-balling three feet away before Scourge (and Sonic) moved to the right corner; he looks down at the left block seeing Jeffery posting-up Antoine and throws a bounce-pass to Jeffery.

(3:57; 1OT) Jeffery receives the post-entry pass and faces-up towards Antoine with Predator Hawk (and Luke) rotating to the top of the three-point line, along with some movement from the Bandits. Jeffery gets low into a triple-threat position and jab-steps to his left; Antoine kinda bite on that move as Jeffery left-hand dribbles to the paint, Luke rotates to him as Jeffery passes the ball to Predator Hawk at the left outside perimeter. Predator Hawk receives the pass and immediately shoots for three, ... ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 91, Knothole 94; that shot by Predator Hawk, which is point number 15 for him, cuts the lead down to three.

"There we go! There we go!" Coach Ivo applauded to his five Bandits.

(3:47; 1OT) Antoine, after the made shot by Predator Hawk, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Jet - as once again Predator Hawk off-ball denies Sonic to prevent him of taking over. But anyway, Jet receives the pass and jog-dribbles up-court.

(3:43; 1OT) Jet reaches to the right side of the half-court with O'Nux on-balling three feet away; he motions Ash (who was at the right elbow of the free-throw line; with Simon included) to come and set a pick on O'Nux's right side.

"Pick right! Pick right!" Simon shouted to O'Nux, letting him know.

Jet sees Ash setting the pick and dribbles to his left going to the pick; O'Nux goes around the pick as Simon rotates to Jet.

_'There it is,'_ Jet thought.

(3:32; 1OT) Jet bounce-passes through Simon's legs towards the cutting Ash; Ash receives the pass going all the way to the basket with Jeffery coming, Ash goes up bumping into Jeffery making him fall-

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Ash's shot goes in as the baseline referee calls ...**a blocking foul on Jeffery!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

With Jet getting assist number 6 in the game, Ash's basket will count as he will go to the free-throw line for the possible thee-point play. As Jeffery picks up his 4th personal foul of the game.

Moebius 91, Knothole 96 with 3:27 left in 1st overtime.

As Ash is getting some daps from his teammates - but mostly to Jet of that amazing pass he did, Jeffery is in disbelief of getting his fourth foul of the game. So with Jeffery being the key factor for Moebius as the starter who also is playing well, he has to be careful now.

The two teams are now lining-up for Ash's one-and-only free-throw: Simon, Antoine and Predator Hawk at the right side, Jeffery, Luke and O'Nux at the left side, Sonic and Scourge at the left outside perimeter, and Jet at the right outside perimeter. The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling to the players 'one shot', before bounce-passing the ball to Ash.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!b..."** Screams the Moebius High crowd, trying to make Ash miss a free-throw.

Ash receives the pass and does his free-throw routine: looks down bending his knees, takes five dribbles, looks up at the four five seconds then shoots, ...and missed.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

(3:27; 1OT) The ball rattled off the right side of the rim as Simon grabs his 16th rebound (3:26; 1OT), and passes the ball to O'Nux. O'Nux receives the pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

(3:21; 1OT) O'Nux dribbled to the left side of the half-court with Jet on-balling three feet away, and later passes the ball to Scourge at the middle of the half-court where Sonic is four feet towards him.

"AYE ISLAND! ISLAND! ..." Scourge shouted, calling a one-on-one play.

With that play Scourge called, O'Nux (with Jet following) rotates down to the far left corner with Jeffery (and Antoine included) going there as well, and Predator Hawk (with Luke included) rotating down to the far right corner with Simon (and Ash included) going there as well.

Scourge sees the set-up from his teammates and will go to work, as Sonic will do his best to prevent Scourge to score.

(3:11; 1OT) Scourge right-hand dribbles towards Sonic, as Sonic backs-up a little; Scourge crosses through-the-legs to his left then quickly crosses back to his right as he attacks to the basket with Sonic on his left hip. Scourge reaches close to the basket before picking-up his dribble and ducking his head, side-steps to his left with putting his left elbow on Sonic's chest; Scourge goes up-

Sonic got his hands on the ball with Scourge's hands still on the ball!

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*) Whistles blued as Sonic **rips** the ball out of Scourge's hands ...and a jump-ball has been call; possession arrow - Moebius.

"You ain't scorin' on me!" Sonic shouted to Scourge. "You ain't scorin' on me, wit yo sorry-ass!"

Scourge got into Sonic's face. "Fuck you talmbout. Yo sorry-ass ain't doin' shit!" He said.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"** Witnessing both the Moebius and the Knothole High crowd.

And the trash-talking begins, with Scourge and Sonic's foreheads now touching...

"YOU AIN'T DOIN' SHIT EITHER!" Sonic shouted.  
>"WE'LL FUCKIN' SEE! WE'LL FUCKIN SEE, BITCH!" Scourge shouted.<p>

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*)...

"YOU AIN'T GOT NOTHIN', BUT SHITTY-ASS TEAMMATES!" Sonic shouted.  
>"SO DO YOU, SORRY-ASS BITCH! YOU AIN'T DOIN' SHIT ANYWAY WIT YO STUPID, CRYIN'-ASS!" Scourge shouted.<p>

(*Whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued, whistle blued*)...

The trash-talking continues as the refs and the four Bandits and Warriors combine are trying to separate Sonic and Scourge. The players did so with some effort as Sonic and Scourge are still jawing.

Sonic shouts. "WE'LL WIN THIS FUCKIN' GAME, SORRY-ASS BITCH!" As he's being held by Ash and Luke.

"LOOK WHO'S TALKIN'! LOOK WHO'S FUCKIN' TALKIN'! WIT YO CRYIN' BITCH-ASS!" Scourge shouted back at Sonic, as he's being held by Simon and Predator Hawk.

Sonic looked at the Knothole High crowd behind their bench as he wave his arms high. "Come on... Come on," he said.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Scourge did the same to his side of their bench of where the Moebius High crowd are at. "Come on... Lets go man, come on," he said.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! **** AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

_Down at Knothole's bench..._

"Maurice. What the hell you're doin'?" Coach Chuck asked his nephew, now walking towards him.

"What cha mean, Unc?" Sonic questioned.

"What I mean is you doing some bullshit! Didn't you just heard what I said to you the last time?!" Coach Chuck said.

"Uncle Chuck I'm alright. Just calm down, okay?" Sonic said to his coach/uncle.

Wait? Sonic is calm now after that jawing he had towards Scourge?

Coach Chuck smirk and walked away shaking his head. "(*Sighed*) My God. Maurice is _definitely _hardheaded."

_Down at Moebius' bench..._

Coach Ivo saw what Scourge is doing. "Scourge, Scourge... Don't, don't do that!"

"Don't do what, Coach?" Scourge questioned.

"Trying to get the crowd hyped after you were jawing on one of Knothole's player! What you doin' that for?!" Coach Ivo explained.

"C'mon Coach. I can't get the crowd hyped?" Scourge complained.

Coach Ivo realizes where this is going as he explains to Scourge. "Look don't get wrong - you can get the crowd hyped and all. What I'm trying to tell you is, from that shenanigan you did on number 1 (Sonic), there was no need for you to get the crowd hyped after what you just did."

Scourge nodded after hearing his coach's explanation.

As the three referees were already done discussing some stuff, the crew chief stated to both the PA announcer, Knothole's Principle Lupe and Moebius' Principle Maxx.

The PA announcer addresses. _"Ladies and gentlemen... two technical fouls have been addressed to both players. A technical foul is called on Moebius' number 1, Scourge Nevil."_

**"BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! ..."** Jeers the Moebius High crowd

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

_"And a technical foul has been called on Knothole's number 1, Maurice Drummond."_

**"BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! ..."** Jeers the Knothole High crowd

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

_"Both players are not ejected. Repeat, both players. Are NOT E-ject-ed."_

After the announcement was over, the two teams took a five minute break **(*HOOOOOOOONNNNK*)** before walking back onto the court to continue playing. And with jump-ball called before the jawing took place between Scourge and Sonic, Moebius will keep possession. And with two technical fouls each called individually on Sonic and Scourge, the refs will likely keep an sharp-eye on those two. Hell they were going at it ever since this game started. But not only that, because of those two techs that were called, likely every whistle will be blown almost every time.

And going back to the prattling of Sonic and Scourge, if you were an old school basketball fan back in the 1970s, 80s or 90s, this is a true definition of two competitive players from two teams trying their best to win this game for their team. And keep in mind, those two aren't grown men using profanity with their trash-talking, Sonic and Scourge are young men as **teenagers** gossiping heavily at their faces. "_But still, there was no need for them to go at their faces one another talking junk." _Okay true, but in sports - basketball for example - or any other important event, when everything's on the line to win a championship - like this one, the soliloquy comes in where trash-talking takes place on the opponents. Like it or not, that's gonna happen almost every time.

Moebius 91, Knothole 96 with 3:01 left in 1st overtime.

(3:01; 1OT) And with Moebius getting the ball to resume this game, Predator Hawk will be the inbounder from the left baseline and Scourge will be the recipient near where Predator Hawk are at. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Predator Hawk as he inbounds it to Scourge. (3:00; 1OT) Scourge receives the pass and, with Sonic on-balling five feet away, holds it to scan the half-court of how his teammates and Knothole's man-to-man defense will set-up.

(2:56; 1OT) Scourge sees Jeffery at the middle of the half-court and passes the ball to him. Jeffery receives the pass with Antoine on-balling five feet away, as Scourge (and Sonic included) rotates down to the left corner; Jeffery motions Simon (who was at the left block; with Ash included) to come at the left elbow of the free-throw line. Jeffery sees Simon did so as he left-hand dribble towards Antoine, as Antoine gets ready to on-ball defend; Simon comes up and sets the pick towards Antoine's right side as Jeffery dribble towards the pick, saw Antoine and Ash bite at the pick as he crosses to his right attacking to the basket. Jeffery reaches close to the basket with two Knothole players coming as he goes up his right hand-

Rejected by Luke! (*Whistle blued*) Wait a minute?! A whistle blued and ...a foul has been called?!

_"Foul has been called on Luke Farrell. His 4th personal foul of the game."_

**"BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! BOOOOOOOO! ..."** Jeers the Knothole High crowd

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

"WHAT?! ...HOW IS THAT A FOUL?!" Coach Chuck complained, wanting an explanation.

Luke rolled his eyes in disbelief he got hit with a foul.

Well here is the explanation... When Luke got the block, the right hand he used of that blocked layup/dunk, his right forearm got part of Jeffery's right arm and hand combine. Well thank you, but why was Coach Chuck and Luke are in disbelief about it? To Chuck's perspective, he thought Luke got a **clean block**... that's it; and to Luke's perspective, he thought getting his forearm's momentum towards Jeffery's right arm and hand combine wouldn't be called. But hey, for a defensive player like Luke, part of a body's momentum towards another part of the body wouldn't be nothing - like in American football as an example of how a defensive end smacks the football out of the quarterback's hand.

So with that out of the way, with Luke picking up his 4th personal foul of the game ...well you should already know. But however, the team fouls Knothole and Moebius each have combined here in 1st overtime are 3; and the maximum foul limit per team is 6 when passing that leads to one-and-one free-throws situations, plus going to 10 team fouls is where two automatic free-throws takes place.

Now onto Jeffery's two upcoming free-throws... The two teams have lined-up for Jeffery's two free-throws: Ash, Simon and Luke at the left side of the paint, Antoine, Predator Hawk and Sonic at the right side of the paint, Scourge and Jet at the left wing outside the perimeter, and O'Nux at the right wing outside the perimeter. The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling to the players 'two shots' before bounce-passing the ball to Jeffery.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! ..."** Screams the Knothole High crowd, trying to make Jeffery miss a free-throw.

Jeffery receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: spins the ball with his two hands, looks down later bending his knees taking five dribbles, later looks up at the rim for six seconds, left-hand shoots it ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Plus shutting up the screaming Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 92, Knothole 96

Jeffery, with point number 12, backs away from the free-throw line to get himself loose while also getting some daps from his four teammates.

Scourge approaches to him. "Knock 'em down, homie. Knock 'em down."

Jeffery nods before approaching back to the free-throw line to attempt his last free-throw. The ref, who again has the ball, informs the players 'one shot' before bounce-passing the ball back to Jeffery.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! ..."** Screams the Knothole High crowd, once again trying to make Jeffery miss a free-throw.

Jeffery receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: spins the ball with his two hands, looks down later bending his knees taking five dribbles, later looks up at the rim for six seconds, left-hand shoots it ...and makes it again.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

And again shutting up the screaming Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 93, Knothole 96; Jeffery made two clutch free-throws to cut the lead down to three, as he gets point number 13.

(2:42; 1OT) Antoine, after the made free-throw by Jeffery, gets the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it this time to Sonic. (2:41; 1OT) Sonic receives the pass before facing towards Predator Hawk.

(2:39; 1OT) Sonic right-hand dribbles three feet towards Predator Hawk with a hesitation move as Predator Hawk backs-up a little; Sonic jog-dribbles forward to his right being patient of Predator Hawk's defensive prowess, as Predator Hawk follows where Sonic is going. Sonic sees the close-out towards the right baseline by Predator Hawk as he steps back and double-crosses to his right, fooling Predator Hawk as Sonic reaches the half-court going towards the paint.

Sonic sees the paint closing but does sees Jet open at the right corner and passes it to him. Jet receives the pass and immediately shoots for three, ... ...and missed.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! ****..."** Pouts the Knothole High crowd.

(2:27; 1OT) The ball bounced off the top of the rim as Sonic gets his 7th rebound, and passes the ball back out to Jet. Jet receives the pass again and immediately shoots-

Actually, Jet was gonna shoot the three-ball, but O'Nux (who have Jet) came back towards him. Immediately in a triple-treat position, Jet decides to left-hand dribble out to the right wing outside of the perimeter to set-up the offense for Knothole. Smart idea from him coming from a junior.

(2:20; 1OT) "FOURTY-ONE DOWN! FOURTY-ONE DOWN!" Jet shouted, calling a play.

With Jet (and O'Nux) staying at the right wing, Sonic (and Scourge) moved to the left wing towards the left baseline, Ash (and Simon) and Luke (and Predator Hawk) moved to the left corner, and Antoine (and Jeffery) moved to the left elbow of the free-throw line.

Jet sees the set-up from his teammates as he motions Antoine to come and set the pick on O'Nux's right side.

"Pick right, mate. Pick right." Jeffery informed O'Nux.

(2:11; 1OT) Jet sees the pick set from Antoine as he dribbles-

Actually, Antoine faked the pick as he immediately cuts to the basket, as Jet right-hand dribbles towards the right baseline and bounce-passes to Antoine. Antoine receives the pass and immediately goes up-

(*Whistle blued*) Felt contact from Simon as the ball bounced around the rim's cylinder...

**"****OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! ****..."** Wonders the crowd.

And ...**it falls in**!

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

The foul is called on Simon as he picked-up his** 5th and final foul of the game**; he is now disqualified. As Antoine, with point number 13, will go to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play; as Jet gets assist number 7 also in the game.

Moebius 93, Knothole 98

**(*HOOOOOOOOONNNK*)** The horn buzzed as Moebius has made a substitution: Moebius' Bark back in the game to sub out the disqualified Simon. As Ash will not be matching-up on Bark, another physical specimen.

So with Simon disqualified of 5 personal fouls, he finishes the game with 10 points, 16 rebounds (already a double-double), and 2 blocks.

After Knothole were done giving daps to Jet and Antoine, the two teams have now lined-up for Antoine's one-and-only: Bark, Ash and Predator Hawk at the left side of the paint, Jeffery, Luke and Scourge at the right side of the paint, Sonic and O'Nux outside at the left wing, and Jet outside at the right wing. The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket informing the players 'one shot' before bounce-passing to Antoine.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! ..."** Screams the Moebius High crowd, trying to make Antoine miss a free-throw.

Antoine receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: looks down before bends his knees before, takes three routine dribbles then looks at the rim for five seconds, right-hand shoots it ...and makes it.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 93, Knothole 99

(*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued and a timeout is called by Moebius as Coach Ivo signals a full 60-second timeout. As the two teams are now jogging to their benches.

Timeouts for Moebius - 2 (1 full, 1 30-second)  
>Timeouts for Knothole - 3 (2 full, 1 30-second)<p>

_At Moebius' bench..._

The five Bandits all walked to the bench with some concerned looks on their faces because of how this game is going for them in overtime. Heck, it's a championship game where they are trying to win it for their school, so why can't they get concerned. But anyway, after the five Bandits each took a seat on the bench where Coach Sleuth gave them Gatorade flavored bottles, Coach Ivo comes in the bench where the bench players huddle around the bench.

Coach Ivo speaks. "Now listen up... We are down by six, and the reason for that is you guys are playing 'too cute' out there. Minus the fact that Scourge was jawing at one of Knothole's players [Sonic], five of you guys are just play too cute out there. What you guys thought we're just gonna cruise into overtime and easily win this game? Hell no. Those are tryin' to win this game just like how we are - and right now we ain't doin' shit, because we are being too damn cute out there... Where was the energy and effort we had in regulation, huh? It's out of the window, because we are being too damn cute out there. WE'RE IN THE STATE CHAMPIONSHIP GAME THAT'S SUPOSE TO BE HARD, DAMNIT, PLAYING AGAINST A TEAM THAT WE ALL KNOW THAT'S GOOD! ... ...Right now we are in trouble, and now's the time to get out of it, alright? We're gonna make some changes: Miles, I'm putting you back in for O'Nux; with you having four fouls, just be careful, okay? Jeffery, I'ma sub you out with you having four fouls; I know you probably wanna stay in the game, but just take my advice, alright - as you Alex are gonna be in for Jeffery. And Radite [Predator Hawk], I'ma put Lightning in for you; here my advice: you have three fouls and if you've picked-up your fourth foul, you won't be aggressive on defense like you are right now. We all understood each other?"

"Yes sir." The Bandits all said.

Coach Ivo has a point, the Bandits were being 'too cute' here in overtime of not playing their style of basketball with all of the energy and effort they 'once' had from regulation.

_At Knothole's bench..._

The five Warriors all jogged to the bench with some smirks on their faces of having a six-point lead, before the five each took a seat on the bench where Coach Locke gave them Gatorade flavored bottles. Coach Chuck later comes in the bench where the bench players all formed a huddle.

Coach Chuck speaks. "Good job out there guys. Good job... Now listen up, we may be up by six - which is good, but don't get too tentative out there because something bad may happen to us, and we all don't want that... Now Jet listen up, what's going on right now is you putting on a performance. However, you can't get too cocky of how good you're doing here in overtime, because at some point in the game, Moebius may have an advantage of stopping you. Just make sure to play your game and get your teammates involve. Understood?"

Jet nods in agreement with his coach.

"Alright good," Coach Chuck said. "...At any moment, Moebius are probably gonna make their run. So we all have to be ready for it. So after we shoot the ball, I want two people crashing the boards and three guys running back down court. And also, our defense needs to step it up a notch. We can't allow them to comeback on us to loose our momentum in overtime. So our game needs to step it up a notch, both offensively and defensively. Understand?"

The five Warriors all agreed.

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

"Let's go."

The Warriors all got up putting their hands up.

Coach Chuck speaks. "Remember, our game has to step it up some more and our transition defense must be in place. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Warriors shouted.

_At Moebius' bench..._

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

"Come on." Said Coach Ivo.

The Bandits all got up putting their hands up.

Coach Ivo speaks. "Now once again, stop being too damn cute and play basketball, alright? Our game has to step up, 'cause right now it's not. 'Step it up' on three. One, two, three-"

"STEP IT UP!" The Bandits shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

The two teams have walked back onto the court as Moebius will have the ball to resume this game.

Here is the showing of the new lineup on the court...

-Moebius,  
>PG: Scourge<br>SG: Miles  
>SF: Lightning<br>PF: Alex  
>C: Bark<p>

-Knothole,  
>PG: Jet<br>SG: Sonic  
>SF: Luke<br>PF: Antoine  
>C: Ash<p>

And with Moebius' Alex in the game - plus who has already made an appearance this game, he's the basketball-doppelganger of Jeffery: an efficient scorer when needed and a good help-defender. And also, Alex has 0 personal fouls in this game - so he's good to go ...for now at least.

Moebius 93, Knothole 99 with 2:02 remaining in 1st overtime.

(2:02; 1OT) With Moebius getting the ball, Lightning will inbound the ball from the baseline and Scourge will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Lightning as he inbounds the ball to Scourge. (2:01; 1OT) Scourge receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court with Sonic standing at the center-circle waiting to on-ball defend on Scourge.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

(1:55; 1OT) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling four feet away. "DOUBLE HIGH! DOUBLE HIGH!" He shouted, calling a play plus showing a longhorn symbol.

The four Bandits sees and hears it as they set it up: Alex (and Antoine) at the left elbow of the free-throw line and Bark (and Ash) at the right elbow of the free-throw line, Lightning (and Luke) down at the right corner, and Miles (and Jet) down at the left corner.

"Double pick, Sonic! Double pick!" Ash informed, as Sonic gets it.

(1:48; 1OT) Scourge sees the set-up from his teammates as he twirls his left index-finger as a signal for Alex and Bark. The two each came up towards Sonic's sides as Scourge dribbles to his right going to Bark's pick; Scourge sees Sonic going underneath the pick including Ash not helping; with Scourge around three-point range, he wasted no time as he shoots for three ...**and makes it**.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 96, Knothole 99; that is Scourge's first made basket in overtime, as he gets point number 37.

And with Moebius now down by three, all they needed is a stop on defense. 'Nuff said.

(1:40; 1OT) Ash, after the made shot by Scourge, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Jet. Jet receives the inbound-pass and right-hand walk-dribbles up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! ..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

(1:29; 1OT) Jet reaches to the middle of the half-court with Miles on-balling three feet away, and stands there looking to waist some time off the game-clock.

Since there is no 24-second, 30-second nor 35-second shot-clock in Georgia state high school basketball, because of a state-by-state rule with the National Federation of State High School Associations (NFHS). Sucks for the panicked opposing team like Moebius, isn't it?

1:20... 1:15... 1:10...

"Antoine..." Jet called out, motioning him to come up.

Antoine (and Alex), who was at the left block, approaches to the left elbow of the free-throw line. (1:05; 1OT) Jet later motions Antoine to set a pick on Miles' right side where Alex informed him. Jet dribbles to his left going to the pick as Antoine quickly faked the pick going to the basket. Alex comes up towards Jet-

**"OOOOOOHHHHHHHH!?..."**

(0:58...; 1OT)** Miles rips Jet's pocket from behind, and takes off down court! He goes all the way to the basket and finishes with a two-hand jam!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Great defensive play by Miles. He automatically knows that sooner or later Moebius will not have anytime much time left just to stay in the game. And that steal he got shows why. As Miles gets his first basket in overtime with 28 points and steal number 1 in the game as well - his very first, and turnover number 2 in the game for Jet.

Moebius 98, Knothole 99; as Moebius are now down by one point.

(*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued and a timeout is called by Knothole, as Coach Chuck calls a full 60-second timeout.

Timeouts for Moebius - 2 (1 full, 1 30-second)  
>Timeouts for Knothole - 2 (1 full, 1 30-second)<p>

_At Knothole's bench..._

The five Warriors all approach to their bench disappointed and yet getting concerned of where they at right now. As in disappointed, they - with no fault from Jet - coughed up a turnover. And as in getting concerned, instead of leading by three, they are now up by one point.

The five Warriors all took a seat where Coach Locke gave the guys a Gatorade bottle. Coach Chuck later came in as the bench players formed a huddle.

Coach Chuck speaks. "Now listen up... I called this timeout because we're gonna be in trouble. And we don't want that, don't we? ...We've been here before in these situations where something just inexplicably happens out of nowhere. Right now's the time to just breathe and relax. Breeeeeeathe and reeeelaaaax... Like I said - we're in trouble, and we are gonna get out of it. So at this point of the game with us up by one, be aware of Moebius starting to foul you guys because it may go down to the free-throw game. And if it does, make your free-throws. Make. Your. Free-throws."

_At Moebius' bench..._

The five Bandits all approach to their bench where they felt good all thanks to Miles coming up with a big steal. The guys later all took a seat where Coach Sleuth gave the five a Gatorade bottle. Coach Ivo later came in as the bench players formed a huddle.

Coach Ivo speaks. "See what I mean that our game has to step, that defensive play Miles did is an example. Now keep in mind, we are still down in this game. Only tailing by just one, but we are still down in this game... Here is the game-plan right here: we are gonna get into our full-court trap defense. Miles, I'ma have to sub you out on this one. Just take my advice, alright?"

Miles nodded in agreement.

"Alright," Coach Ivo continued. "...Radite [Predator Hawk] I'ma put you back in, this time for Miles as you're gonna be at the two [shooting guard]. We gotta get a stop on defense, fellas. And if they make it across half-court in our full-court trap defense, just foul 'em because time is not on our side right now."

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

"Lets go, fellas."

The Bandits all got up putting their hands up.

Team captain Miles speaks. "Lets get it, a'ight? Lets get it. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Bandits shouted.

_Back at Knothole's bench..._

**(*HOOOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

"Bring it in," said Coach Chuck.

The Warriors all got up putting their hands up.

Coach Chuck speaks. "Lets finish this game out strong, and win it for our school, alright? 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Warriors shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

The two teams all walked out onto the court as Knothole will have the ball, inbounding it from Moebius' baseline.

Moebius' new lineup...  
>PG: Scourge<br>SG: Predator Hawk  
>SF: Lightning<br>PF: Alex  
>C: Bark<p>

And Knothole's lineup is the same...  
>PG: Jet<br>SG: Sonic  
>SF: Luke<br>PF: Antoine  
>C: Ash<p>

With Knothole getting the ball, the five Warriors see the Bandits are in their full-court trap defense as they immediately get into their Gator full-court offense. As for Knothole's full-court offense, Luke will be the inbounder, Sonic and Jet at the free-throw line, Antoine at the center-circle, and Ash back down their half-court. And as for Moebius' full-court trap defense, Scourge will guard the inbounder, Lightning and Predator Hawk each manning up on Sonic and Jet - with Lightning on Jet and Predator Hawk on Sonic, Alex zoning towards Antoine, and Bark zoning towards Ash.

Moebius 98, Knothole 99 with 0:52.4 seconds remaining in 1st overtime.

(0:52.4; 1OT) (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Luke, as he smacks the ball and Knothole's full-court offense begins. Jet softly shoves Lightning as he runs towards the left sideline and Sonic as well softly shoves Predator Hawk as he runs towards the right sideline; Luke ball-fakes to the middle of the court before inbounding with a bounce-pass to Sonic. (0:51...; 1OT) Sonic receives the pass then immediately jab-steps towards Predator Hawk, but sees Scourge coming to double-team as he passes the ball out to Luke who stepped inbounds. Luke receives-

**It's picked-off by Lightning inside the paint! Lightning goes up- **

(*Whistle blued*) **Felt contact by Luke ...and Lightning's shot goes in! It went in!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 100, Knothole 99

What a clutch steal by Lightning, as he gets point number 9! He looks at the crowd flexing his biceps with a smirk on his face, while being held by Scourge.

"Dat what I'm talmbout, bruh!" Scourge said to his ear, showing him some dap.

Including his Bandits teammates and coaches.

And going back to Lightning's steal... Lightning knew that ball was gonna go back to Luke after he saw Predator Hawk and Scourge double-teaming Sonic. But there is bad news for Knothole, Luke is fouled out of the game. Because, with him previously having four fouls, he did a silly foul instead of just letting Lightning score. Sure Lightning scored after he got fouled, but Luke should've left him alone by just letting Moebius **have a one-point lead**. Instead, Lightning is now going to the free-throw line for the possible three-point play where Moebius may have a **two-point lead. **That's a senior mistake by Luke, plain and simple.

**(*HOOOOOOOONNNK*)** The horn buzzed as Knothole made a substitution with Shadow back in for the disqualified Luke. Shadow and Luke each dapped as Luke is walking in sorrow towards the bench, and Shadow back on the court.

"Hey Luke come here."

Luke, knowing Coach Chuck called his name, approaches to him almost ready to cry. "Y-Y-Yeah Coach," he said.

Coach Chuck sees the sorrow in Luke's face as he preaches to him. "Hey listen... I know how you're feeling right now, but you did a great job out there. You played a heck of a defensive game, and you contribute in other things. I'm sorry that you got fouled out on your last high school game, but you did a great job out there."

Luke softly smiled before hugging his coach with Chuck returning the favor, as Luke now takes a seat in the bench. He finishes with 13 points, 8 rebounds, and 1 steal.

Now onto Lightning shooting his one-and-only free-throw...

The two teams lined-up for Lightning's one-and-only free-throw: Ash and Shadow at the left side of the paint, Antoine and Sonic at the right side of the paint, and Jet at the right wing outside of the perimeter. Now if you're wondering where's Scourge, Predator Hawk, Alex and Bark are at, those four are back down court where, thanks to Coach Ivo, they will easily - including Lightning - get back on defense. With Moebius having a so-far one-point lead, that's a smart idea.

The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket signaling to the six players (Sonic, Ash, Antoine, Jet, Shadow, and Lightning) 'one shot' before bounce-passing the ball to Lightning.

**"OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"** Screams the Knothole High crowd, trying to make Lightning miss a free-throw.

Lightning receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: looks at the rim before looking down taking five routine dribbles, stops dribbling and looks at the rim for six seconds, right-hand shoots it ...**and makes it.**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Plus shutting up the screaming Knothole High crowd.

Moebius 101, Knothole 99 with 0:44.6 seconds left in 1st overtime; Moebius now has a two-point lead as Lightning has 10 points.

After the made free-throw by Lightning, Ash grabs the ball and looked down-court at Coach Chuck, seeing if he would call a timeout.

"Hey just go! Just go!" Coach Chuck shouted to Ash.

But due to the loudness inside the Macon Coliseum, Ash could barely hear Chuck. Thankfully, Sonic saw what his uncle/coach was messaging.

"Aye he's sayin' just go ahead and play." Sonic stated to Ash.

(0:44.6; 1OT) Ash agreed as he steps into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Sonic. (0:43...; 1OT) Sonic receives the inbound-pass and walk-dribbles up-court. But he messages to Ash.

"Hey go up-court and tell 'em Double Horn, alright?" He told Ash.

Ash agrees as he jogs all the way up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! ..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

"AYE... DOUBLE HORN! DOUBLE HORN!" Ash shouted, calling the play Sonic wanted.

Thankfully the three Warriors heard him, again because of the loudness now inside the Macon Coliseum, as they set-up their offensive play: Ash (and Bark) at the left elbow of the free-throw line and Antoine (and Alex) at the right elbow of the free-throw line, Jet (and Lightning) down at the right corner, and Shadow (and Scourge) down at the left corner.

(0:38...; 1OT) Sonic approaches to the middle of the half-court with Predator Hawk on-balling four feet away. Thanks to Ash, he saw the set-up from his teammates as he twirls his left index-finger, signaling to Ash and Antoine to step up towards Predator Hawk's sides - Ash at Predator Hawk's left side and Antoine at Predator Hawk's right side.

_'If one of 'em closes to me, I hope either Shadow or Jet shoot for three.'_ Sonic thought.

Sonic dribbles to the right going to Antoine's pick. He sees Predator Hawk going underneath the pick and Alex not coming as Sonic attacks to the paint; he sees Predator Hawk and Alex coming, and Lightning baiting as Sonic stops picking-up his dribble and attempted a right-handed floater with Predator Hawk and Alex contesting; Sonic's floater ...bounced off the glass ...rattles around the rim ...**and out.**

(0:31...; 1OT) The ball rattled off the left side of the rim and Bark gets the rebound-

**Sonic from behind stripped the ball out of Bark's hands and came up with the ball! He goes up through traffic between three Bandits players ...feeling some contact but scores!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Moebius High crowd.

Moebius 101, Knothole 101

That was all effort by Sonic. He followed his own shot knowingly where the ball will be bounced off from, and was able to get that steal and bucket. That gives Sonic 43 points - his first basket in overtime - to tie the game at one-hundred and one, and 3 steals.

(0:28...; 1OT) Bark, after the shot by Sonic, again gets the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds the ball to Scourge. Scourge receives the inbound-pass and jog-dribbles up-court.

**"DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! DE-FENSE (*CLAP, CLAP*)! ..."** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

(0:25...; 1OT) Scourge reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling three four away. (0:20...; 1OT) He sees a quick set-up from his teammates in a Four-Man Floppy with Lightning and Predator Hawk as one of them will be open. (0:17...; 1OT) Scourge sees Predator Hawk open and bounce-passes the ball to him at the right wing around three-point range; (0:13...; 1OT) Predator Hawk receives the ball, turns and shoots for three with Shadow contesting, ...and Predator Hawk's shot ...**rattles out.**

Rebound by Sonic. "TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT! TIMEOUT! ..."

(*Whistle blued*) Whistle blued and ...a timeout has been called. Sonic got the timeout he wanted.

"Yes," Sonic sighed. As he gets rebound number 8 in the game.

Sonic later looked at the game-clock as it showed 0:10.9 seconds remaining. As he gave the ball to the referee and signals, thanks to his uncle/coach, a full 60-second timeout.

With Sonic calling a timeout for Knothole, he and Moebius approach to their bench.

Timeouts for Moebius - 2 (1 full, 1 30-second)  
>Timeouts for Knothole - 1 (0 full, 1 30-second)<p>

_At Knothole's bench..._

The five Warriors approached to their bench as they are getting daps from their bench players and coaches. They each took a seat where Coach Chuck later came in with his white clipboard, as the bench players formed a huddle.

Coach Chuck speaks. "Alright here's what we're gonna do... (*He draws up a play*) The person who's gonna get the ball is Sonic and you Shadow will be the inbounder. Sonic when he inbounds the ball, you will dribble all the way to the top of the key around three-point range and either attack to the basket or pull-up for a shot. Shadow, Antoine you guys will be at the left corner and Ash, Jet you guys will be at the right corner. We all get it?"

"Hey Uncle Chuck." Sonic said.

"Yeah Maurice."

"Let Jet take the last shot. Because he got us in this game." Sonic stated.

Jet eye-balled at Sonic of what he said, but didn't say anything.

Coach Chuck thought about it, and agrees. "Alright then," he said. "...Jet, you will take the last shot, and you Sonic will be at the right corner. Jet, just like I told Sonic, you will dribble all the way to the top of the key around three-point range and will either attack to the basket or pull-up for a shot. Understood?"

"...Yeah Coach." Jet answered.

_At Moebius' bench..._

The five Bandits approached to their bench as they are getting daps from their bench players and coaches. They each took a seat where Coach Ivo later came in as the bench players formed a huddle.

Coach Ivo speaks. "Alright listen up... With ten seconds left in the game, Knothole will likely go for the last shot. Now this what it may looks like: (*brings out his white clipboard*) if they run an isolation play to whoever with four guys down towards the baseline, if one of their players drive to the basket left, the perimeter player must quickly double-team the ball-handler - same thing if when the ball-handler drives to the right, the perimeter player must quickly double-team him. We all get?"

"Yes sir." The five Bandits said.

**(*HOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

"Lets go, guys."

The Bandits all got up with their hands up.

Coach Ivo speaks. "We all know the drill right here. 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Bandits all shouted.

_Back at Knothole's bench..._

**(*HOOOOOOOONNNK*)**

"Bring it in, fellas." Coach Chuck said.

The Warriors all got up with their hands up.

Coach Chuck speaks. "Lets win it for our school now 'Win' on three. One, two, three-"

"WIN!" The Warriors all shouted.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Moebius and Knothole High crowd.

(0:10.9; 1OT) The two teams walked back on the court as Knothole will get the ball, as Shadow will inbound the ball from Moebius' left sideline, and Jet will be the recipient. (*Whistle blued*) The ref hands the ball to Shadow as he inbounds the ball to Jet.

So here we go folks. Will Jet be the hero to win it all for Knothole, or will it be 2nd overtime? This can only happen on this play right here...

(0:10...; 1OT) Jet receives the inbound-pass and left-hand jog-dribbles up-court. (0:07...; 1OT) Jet reaches to the middle of the half-court with Lightning on-balling three feet away; (0:05...; 1OT) Jet, still dribbling with his left hand, hesitates towards Lightning and attacks to the basket with Lightning on his left hip. (0:04...; 1OT) Jet sees Predator Hawk coming as he gets inside the paint and spins to his right, (0:02...; 1OT) picked-up his dribble and attempts a right-hand floater over three Bandits' arms - Lightning, Predator Hawk and Scourge combine...

(0:01...; 1OT) The ball bounced off the glass as Jet falls on his butt...

**(*HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNK*; 0:00.0; 1OT)** And the ball ...**GOES IN!**

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!** **AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! ****..."** Cheers the Knthole High crowd.

**It went it! Jet's floater went in the basket! ****The basket will count as the Knothole Warriors have won the game! They won the championship game!**

Jet got his happy-ass off the ground and almost did a victory lap as he is being held by Sonic and other members of him hitting the game-winning shot to win the state championship game. That shot concludes him with 28 points he scored. Thanks to Jet, the Knothole Warriors are the **2013-2014 GHSA Class A Public Boys State Basketball Champions.** As they finished the season 32-2-0 (32 wins, 2 loses, and 0 overtime draws), eclipsing their eighth basketball state championship in their program's school history.

As the celebration is almost over with Knothole, Sonic is still hugging Jet congratulating him of making that game-winning shot. Making Jet humbling into tears of joy.

"That's why I want you to take it, bro. 'Cause you got us in this game, man." Sonic said to Jet.

"(*Sniffs*) Thanks bruh." Jet thanked.

And Sonic was right. From the start of overtime, Jet has taken over for Knothole after having a quiet game from regulation (1st quarter through 4th quarter). That shows you why Sonic the point guard is a **true team player.**

While there is celebration at Knothole's side, there isn't any for Moebius, however. 'Heartbreak City' is where they at interns of how you will describe it. Feeling disappointed to come up so close, yet so close, they only fell short of a game-winning shot that stabbed them in their hearts. This team fought hard, though being dirty and rebellious at times, but it just somehow wasn't meant to be. As they finished the season 26-10-0 (26 wins, 10 losses & 0 overtime losses).

There comes one Warrior player walking towards a teary-eye player who's on his butt crying. Scourge is the one who was teary-eyed as he felt his shoulder touched, surprisingly to see that it was Sonic.

"Need some help?" Sonic asked, holding his hand out.

Scourge grabbed his hand for being helped off the floor and starts to walk away from Sonic.

"Hey wait..." Sonic said, wanted to talk to Scourge.

But Scourge ignored his voice and walked to his bench. Sonic, knowing he's frustrated for the painful loss, wanted to give Scourge some felicitations of how he played - even though he was rebellious at times.

"Man. It must have hurt him that bad." Sonic sighed to himself.

Knothole's celebration as a team all stopped as they are going to shake hands to the Moebius Bandits. However, the two coaches decided to just wave good-byes instead of shaking hands to one another; all because of how speculative this game went. Hey that seems reasonable because of how this game went. But the two teams all stayed on the court to receive their post-game awards.

As of right now with screams of excitement still continuing from the Knothole High crowd, the PA announcer will have an announcement to say. _"Ladies and gentlemen... Please direct your attention to center-court were we will proceed the trophy presentation for both teams where three representatives will present the awards."_

The PA announcer have addressed who the three people are as the speaker continues. _"We will now proceed the trophy/awards presentation to the runner-up winners, Moebius Bandits."_

The Moebius Bandits all got up from their bench and approached center-court to receive their runner-up awards.

_"We will first announced the trophy presentation... For finishing as runner-ups for this years 2014 Class A Public Boys State Basketball Championship, Moebius High School's Moebius Bandits."_

Five minutes have passed as the Moebius Bandits all have received the runner-up awards with the big runner-up trophy and runner-up individual trophy and medals, and the t-shirts and hats as also the runner-ups.

_"And now we will proceed the trophy/awards presentation to the eventual champions, Knothole Village High School's Knothole Warriors."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Witnessed the Knothole High crowd.

The Knothole Warriors all got up from their bench and approached center-court to receive their championship awards.

_"First off with the 1st place championship trophy, the winners of this year's state championship game ...the Knothole Warriors."_

The representative gave Coach Chuck a hand shake for receiving the 1st place trophy.

_"And now to the medal and individual awards... To the coaches - head coach, Charles Adelbert."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Coach Chuck receives his medal and individual award.

_"And assistant coach, __Locke Heahweard__."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Coach Locke receives her medal and individual award.

_"And now to the players... Number 34, Storm Albarran."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Storm receives his medal and individual award. But since Storm was disqualified after that scuffle from the 4th quarter, Coach Chuck was there to receive his accolades.

_"Number 20, Cyrus Corlett."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Cyrus receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 7, Antoine D'Coolette."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Antoine receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 30, __Brian Donovan__."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Mighty receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 1, Maurice Drummond."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Sonic receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 12, Luke Farrell."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Luke receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 0, Jettinson Hawkington."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Jet receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 24, Averey Heahweard."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Knuckles receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 32, Silver Hedgebrook."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Silver receives his medal and individual award.

_"A player who hasn't played a single game all season but is on the team, Nackley Hunter."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Nack receives his medal and individual award.

Hey with that pre-season season-ending knee injury Nack had from playing AAU basketball from the summer, that's something to achieve for being part of the team.

_"Number 5, Miles Prower__."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Tails receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 10, Shadow Ronnell."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Shadow receives his medal and individual award.

_"Number 11, Derrick Shepherd."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Derrick receives his medal and individual award.

_"And finally, ...Number 5, Brandon Wilson."_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd as Brandon receives his medal and individual award.

_"And for our final trophy presentation, we will announce this year's 2014 Georgia Boys Class A State Basketball Tournament's Most Outstanding Player... The winner of this award goes to Knothole's very own, FRESHMAN Maurice Drummond!"_

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the Knothole High crowd.

Sonic, after realizing he is the most outstanding player by showing a smile on his face, gets mobbed by his teammates as an representative gave the platform to Sonic as the platform states '2014 Class A State Basketball Tournament's Most Outstanding Player: Maurice Drummond'; along with the GHSA logo and basketball logo as well.

_"This concludes our award ceremony. We will now proceed to start our another event of the evening as the boys' state basketball championship will now take place."_

The Warriors have later received the t-shirts and hats of being the state champions as the all took team pictures and went on back to their locker room.

_At Moebius' Locker Room..._

Inside the Moebius Bandits' locker room is where the thirteen players all sat down or stand up next to their lockers being stunned of losing the championship game. While the guys were heartbroken, Coach Ivo and Sleuth are outside the locker room were they are being interviewed by an local reporter of an news company. After five minutes of the interview was over, Coach Ivo and Sleuth each walked back inside the locker room where the guys are all quiet. Along with Principle Maxx Eadweald as the guest.

"Come on guys bring it in." Coach Ivo said.

The Bandits all got up and circled around the two coaches and Principle Maxx as Coach Ivo speaks. "...First off, ...with an loosing effort, I want you fellas to give y'all selves a hand for competing out there."

The guys all gave themselves an round of applause.

Coach Ivo continues. "Now, ...I'm proud of everyone of y'all. With this being a loss, I'm not gonna say anything negative about y'all, because you guys competed like how we suppose to. You guys since day one have made a commitment to say on this team and never let anything negative bother us. Throughout this season, you guys have work hard in practice, in games, and most importantly at school and out of school. Loosing this state championship was a fail, but it has gave joy to our school and the former alumnis as it shows how good of you student-athletes make an commitment to work hand. We may have failed to reached the ultimate goal, but THIS sets a standard to yourself of hopefully achieving other things down the road. I can't tell ya what you will achieve, but what ever you guys achieve make sure it has a meaning of it. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The Bandits all said.

"Good." Coach Ivo said. "Now bring it in."

The thirteen Bandits, Coach Ivo and Sleuth, and Principle Maxx all put their hands up.

Ivo speaks. "Make sure to pack-up and double-check all your belongs as soon as you walk out of this locker room. 'Bandits' on three. One, two, three-"

"Bandits!" The guys all said.

After the boys broke out of their huddle, they ended up packing up all of their stuff. But Scourge has decided to take a quick shower for all of the sweat he got playing that game, including soaking the top part of her jersey; gladly Scourge has packed his shower kit (shower rag, hair shampoo, and body wash) that way incase he had to take a shower. And speaking of shower, there is a shower section inside the locker room.

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Man I wish we won that game." Scourge said, who's now done showering himself as he's now wearing his black t-shirt and black Nike shorts.

Scourge walk back to the locker room where she sees only Coach Ivo.

"Done showering, Scourge?" Ivo asked.

"Yeah." Scourge answered.

As he place his shower kit inside his team duffle bag. Scourge later double-checked all of his stuff, including the runner-up individual awards he received, as he straps the duffle bag to his left shoulder.

"Ready to go, coach." Scourge mentioned.

Coach Ivo nodded as she first walks towards Scourge.

"Hey Scourge." Coach Ivo spoke putting his right arm around Scourge's shoulders as Scourge listened. "I know you're still upset loosing this game, but don't let it get into your head over period of time, okay?"

"... ...A'ight." Scourge said.

Coach Ivo, however, understands his sadden tone of voice as they walked out of the locker room. "I know how badly you wanted to beat them ever since last game. But I'll say this - you're a very special player, Scourge. If you keep this up, there will be great things to achieve. Understand?"

"...(*Sighs*)... Y-Y-Yeah, coach." Scourge said.

Coach Ivo nods after hearing Scourge's answer. "Good..." he said "...Just make sure you have the right attitude and be humble as well."

The two entered back inside the coliseum where they will meet up with alumni's, the Moebius Lady Bandits, and other staff members and parents.

_At Knothole's Locker Room..._

Inside the Knothole Warriors' locker room is where the fourteen players all jumped up and scream with excitement - including Storm who was inside the locker room watching the whole game. While the guys were jumping with happiness, Coach Chuck and Locke are outside the locker room were they are being interviewed by an local reporter of an news company. After five minutes of the interview was over, Coach Chuck and Locke each walk back inside the locker rooms where the guys all started talking and stuff. Along with Principle Lupe Belefonte as an guest.

"Alright guys bring it in." Coach Chuck said.

The Warriors all circled around the two coaches and Principle Lupe as Coach Chuck speaks. "...First off, ...give y'all selves a hand of competing out there for winning this championship game."

The boys all have gave themselves an round of applause.

Coach Chuck continues, "Now, ...I'm proud of everyone of y'all. This is probably one of the best teams I've been around in. You guys since day one have made a commitment to say on this team, never let any negative stuff bother us, and ended up accomplishing the goal you guys wanted to achieve. Throughout this season, you boys have work hard in practice, in games, and most importantly at school and out of school. Winning this state championship not only gives joy to yourselves, it gives joy to our school and the former alumnis, like myself, as it shows how good you student-athletes make an commitment to work hand and achieve to ultimate goal. But along with us achieving the ultimate goal of what we just did, THIS sets a standard to yourself of hopefully achieving other things in life as well. I can't tell ya what you will achieve, but what ever you guys achieve make sure it has a meaning of it. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The Warriors all said.

"Good." Coach Chuck said. "Lets all bring it in."

The fourteen Warriors, Coach Chuck and Locke, and Principle Lupe all put their hands up.

Chuck speaks, "Make sure to pack-up and double-check all your belongs as soon as you walk out of this locker room. 'Warriors' on three. One, two, three-"

"WARRIORS!" The guys all shouted.

After the guys broke out of their huddle, they ended up packing up all of their stuff. But, just like what Scourge did, Sonic and Jet each has decided to take a quick shower for all of the sweat those guys got playing that game, including soaking the top part of their jerseys; good thing the two has packed their shower kit (shower rag, hair shampoo, and body wash) that way incase taking a shower is necessary. And speaking of shower, just like in Moebius' visiting locker room, there is a shower section inside the locker room.

_Five Minutes Later..._

"Man that was a crazy game." Sonic said.

"Mmm hmm." Jet agreed.

As the two are done showering themselves as they're now wearing a t-shirt and shorts.

Sonic and Jet walk back to the locker room where they see their coach.

"You guys ready to go?" Chuck asked the two.

"Yeah." Sonic and Jet answered.

Sonic and Jet went to place their shower kit inside their team duffle bag, double-checking all of their stuff, including the championship individual awards, as they strapped the duffle bag to her left shoulder.

"Ready to go, Uncle Chuck." Sonic mentioned.

Coach Chuck nodded as they walked out of the locker room and onto the hallways.

"Hey Sonic, Jet." Coach Chuck spoke as the two listened. "If you guys keep this up, y'all gonna be very special players for years to come."

"Thanks Coach." Jet said with a smile.

"Thanks Uncle Chuck." Sonic said with a smile

Coach Chuck smiled. "No problem, guys... Nooooo problem," he said.

The three exited out of the hallway and met up with alumni's, the Knothole Lady Warriors, and other staff members and parents.

Finally. Sonic and Amy's championship basketball games are finally over. It was epic from start to finish where it was full of competitiveness and emotions, especially being locally broadcasted by Georgia's Public Broadcasting Station (PBS) where viewers around the state of Georgia had watched it live on their televisions. Knothole and Moebius combined have played all of their hearts out on that hardwood. It could have gone at any other way of how this game went, but it can only be one winner so congrats to Knothole Village High School's boys and girls basketball teams of achieving the ultimate goal every high school basketball team wants to achieve.

With the conclusion of this state championship basketball game for Sonic and Amy as freshmen, they have _definitely_ made a name for themselves interns of who they are as high school basketball players - both locally for their school and probably around the eastside of Atlanta, all by keeping a positive attitude within themselves. Interns of being known nationally, that all depends down the road when they become sophomores, juniors and seniors.

The basketball couple may have won the state basketball championship as freshmen, but this marks the beginning of them reaching their dreams of becoming pro basketball players they're destined to be.

**End of Chapter 26**

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. The final chapter of Sonic's championship game, and the VERY final chapter of the rival showdown between Moebius and Knothole... so far.<strong>

**Let me tell you. I had various ideas of how am I gonna make it interesting of "this" and "that", competitiveness of "this" and "that", and emotions**** of "this" and "that". You name it; I almost had a headache. LOL!**

**And I have an announcement to make. I have two stories down the road that I'm making in the near future...**

**-Teammates Forever 2: College Basketball  
>-Teammates Forever 3: Professional Basketball.<strong>

**Yes, I'm making Teammates Forever a series. Hell I did stated in this story that Sonic and Amy wanted to be basketball players. So of course I'm gonna make it a series. Oh, and the summaries of these two stories have been posted on my profile as well, so that you will know what the stories will be like... as of now.**

**And without further ado, leave a comment in the review section of how this championship game went, including how you're liking this story if you want.**

**Until then, SefMadeHooper is out. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Congrats to Becky Hammon of her winning the NBA Summer League Championship with the San Antonio Spurs. <strong>

**If you don't know or forgot, Becky Hammon was a former WNBA legend who later became the first female to be in the NBA coaching staff, joining the San Antonio Spurs - a first-class organization/basketball team.**

**And also, congrats to Nancy Lieberman for becoming an assistant coach for the Sacramento Kings. The second female to do so.**

**#TheFutureOfWomenSportsIsNow.**


	30. Knothole's School Records Broken

**A/N: Before you start reading this chapter, I made some name changes.**

**"Uhhhggggg! Anoth- Annnnotheeerrrrr name channnge!?" Yes I know; don't judge me. But anyway here they are...**

**Colena Wave (Wave the Swallow)- "Colena Wave Swallner"**  
><strong> Albert Silver (Silver the Hedgehog)- "Silver Hedgebrook"<strong>

**Explanation will come after this chapter is over... unless you want to skip it, THEN read this chapter.**

* * *

><p>After meeting with alumni's and family members, the Warriors and Lady Warriors all walked to their bus where they will head back to their high school. The bus ride lasted 1 hour and 19 minutes from Macon back to Atlanta where the two teams got off the bus and headed to their locker rooms to get the rest of their stuff.<p>

The fourteen Lady Warriors and Warriors all double-checked their belongings before they all departed. Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck, who before shook hands to every one of the players, approaches to Sonic and Amy to chat with them.

"Hey guys, come walk with us real quick." Coach Vanilla instructed.

Sonic and Amy, who packed all of their belongings, walked with their coaches to Coach Vanilla's office. Vanilla approaches to her book shelves where she holds out a record book of Knothole Village High School.

"What I have here is the records this school have throughout the years of sporting events and achievements of every student." Coach Vanilla stated. "Now first off, I won't ever say you guys need to win 'this' kind of achievement and 'that' kind of achievement to be in our record books. No... I'm here to tell you guys that the two of you broke some freshmen varsity records."

"Really, Coach Vanilla?" Amy asked.

It also surprised Sonic as well.

"Mmm hmm," Coach Vanilla answered. She opened the book as she addresses. "Amy sweetie, ...In my freshman year in Knothole playing varsity ball, I averaged 18.1 points per game - and that was a school record for a freshman... I'm here to tell you, you have broken my freshman record. Because you averaged 21.3 points per game, this 'now-passed' season."

Wow. Amy broke her coach's freshman varsity scoring record. That's a great accomplishment for a freshman like Amy.

"Wow... Thanks." Amy said with a silly smile.

"You're welcome, but I'm not done." Coach Vanilla continued. "Amy you have also broken the total points I've scored in my varsity freshman year. I had 618 total points scored in my freshman year... You broke it scoring 725. And to conclude this, I had 154 steals total by averaging 4.5 steals per game. You Amy have 200 steals by averaging 5.8 steals per game... All I can say is - congratulations."

"Thanks Coach." Amy thanked, shaking Vanilla's hand.

Coach Vanilla, after done shaking Amy's hand, went back to Knothole's record book. "And Sonic, don't think I forgot about you because you have some records you've broken... You broken varsity freshmen records with assists: the previous record was 285 total assists with an average of 8.1 assists per game, that was held by me. Sonic you broke it with 300 total assist averaging 8.5 - just four-tenths (.4) more than I had in my freshman year." Vanilla closes the book. "Congrats you two, you broke _my_ freshman varsity records."

The basketball couple thanked Coach Vanilla for breaking her freshman varsity records, before later departing out of Vanilla's office. Sonic and Amy kissed themselves goodbye before departing as they head home with their parents.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30<strong>

**Knothole's School Records Broken**

_~Two Weeks Later At Knothole High's Cafeteria (5:00 PM)~_

Two weeks before Sonic and Amy arrive to school after becoming victorious for their basketball teams, students and staff members all gave proud daps to the basketball couple for making their teams champions. But what amazes them the most is people around the school show them love of who they are and what they represent as individuals.

Now two weeks later, the Warriors and Lady Warriors all arrive inside the school's cafeteria as the school's basketball banquet takes place after their passed season of winning the basketball state championship. Refreshments were served thanks to the luncheon cooking and decorating as parents, friends, family members and players each had their meals while also having friendly conversations. This banquet is being locally broadcasted with local photographers and school members combined.

And speaking of players and family members, Sonic and Amy are sitting next to each other with their parents conversing to one another. And this marks the first time Sonic and Amy's parents have met. During the season, that never happened especially when they won the championship. But this marks the first time meeting one another as they all have good conversations to one another.

Thirty minutes later, Principle Lupe, Coach Vanilla and Coach Chuck approaches to the table where the podium stood in the middle, as Lupe taps the plugged-in microphone to get everyone's attention.

"May I have your attention please..." Lupe announced as she sees everyone stopped what they were doing. "Thank you... We welcome you guys to this year's 2014 Knothole Warrior Basketball Banquet, where we each announced members who participated from our 2013-'14 basketball season. This past season, the Lady Warriors and Warriors have finished with one of the best seasons in school history where these two teams finish in the top 10 in the state of Georgia ranking 1st for their amount of wins and winning percentage throughout the whole season combined, and having each won the basketball state championship where the Lady Warriors won their ninth basketball state championship in their program's school history, and the Warriors winning their eighth basketball state championship in their programs school history."

The people applauded the two teams after what Principle Lupe addressed.

"Thank you," Lupe thanked. "To start off our event of the day, Coach Vanilla Honbria will announce the awards for her Knothole Lady Warriors."

The people applauded as Coach Vanilla makes her way to the podium.

"Thank you, Mrs. Belefonte," Vanilla said. "...My name is Daleen Honbria, better known as Vanilla Honbria, I am the head basketball coach of the Knothole Lady Warriors for eleven years and counting. I myself was a former alumni here in this school where I played four varsity basketball season. These fourteen young women that played for me have all made an commitment of playing together as a team. Sure there were moments where one of our players had to selfishly carry the load when we're down of how many points in a game, but we all played 'as a team'. We had a great season eclipsing a state championship, which is also my fifth as a head coach, and hopefully to continue on achieving more down the road. Now to start off our first award of the event..."

Vanilla brings out three trophies each representing a defensive player.

Vanilla addresses. "They say defense wins championships - like what we accomplished, and these three players have put a stamp of how to do that. One player who anchors our defense that plays inside the paint, and two others who causes havocs around the perimeter. A big who set a school record of 15 blocks in one game that took place in the second round of the state tournament - breaking her previous record of 12 - and later averaged 9 blocks a game, along with a perimeter player who set a single-season school record of total steals in a season and steals averaged in a season. These young ladies are Knothole's 2013-2014 Co-Defensive Player of the Year: my niece junior Bunnie Charleigh, senior Barby Kadyn, and freshman Amy Rose."

The people applauded to Bunnie, Barby and Amy as they got up out of their seats and walked to the podium where Vanilla gave them their trophy.

Vanilla speaks. "Miss Amy Rose this past season has set freshman varsity records for Knothole of steals total with 200 by averaging 5.8 steals per game - also a school record, breaking the mark of 154 steals total with an average of 4.5 steals per game that was once held by me."

**"Oooohhhhh (*CLAPS*)!"** The people applauded to Amy. That made Amy smiled.

As what was already said from Amy, Barby averaged 3.0 steals a game (2nd behind Amy) and Bunnie averaged 9.1 blocks a game (team high last season). Numbers wise and how they played, they deserve to be Knothole's Co-Defensive Player of the Year.

The three each took their seats as Vanilla pulls out another trophy representing a player dribbling.

She address. "This player became our six woman off the bench. She was at times adequate on defense, but when in doubt of needing a bucket she was there. Before the season started, in training camp she did improved her defensive awareness and footwork of increasing her speed up a little. I did thought about making her become a starter, but with the addition of how our team was built around, I decided, then later told her, that she would come off the bench. And boy did she perfected it. The young lady who is this year's Knothole 2013-2014 6th Woman of the Year, is none other than junior Wave Swallner."

The people applauded to Wave as she got up out of her seat and walked to the podium where Vanilla handed her trophy.

Vanilla states. "In the regular season, Wave averaged 14.3 points off the bench; and in the postseason it increased to 17.5 a game."

**"Oooohhhhh (*CLAPS*)!"** The people applauded to Wave. That made her smiled.

Going back to what Vanilla said, Wave was close of becoming the starter when training camp started and when the beginning of the season was near. Coach Vanilla, knowing how talented Wave is, saw the improvements of Wave for her defense of where to help out at, how to fundamentally guard her man, and to where a player is going. But with the addition of adding Amy into the varsity roster, Amy beat her out making Wave become the sixth woman off the bench. Wave, with her coach giving explanations, never complained about it, and the rest was history.

After pictures were taken, Wave walks back to her seat as Vanilla pulls out three trophies representing two players hugging, a scorer, and a rebounder.

Vanilla addresses. "When having siblings playing for one team, leads to only two words: having fun. These two however, were the ones who always like to have fun whether they play together as a team or separately. But they are not twins, they're only half-sisters - one is a year older than the other. But that didn't matter, because those two put it out on the line: one player who gets almost every rebound that comes off the rim and who can shoot the three-ball, and one player who's multi-dimensional that can do almost everything. These young ladies are here to achieve Knothole's 2013-2014 Dynamic Duo of the Year, as well as Knothole's Rebounder of the Year, and Knothole's Scorer of the Year: junior Lien-Da Avyanna and sophomore Julie-Su Avyanna."

The people applauded to the Avyannas as they got up out of their seats and walked to the podium where Vanilla handed the trophies to them. Lien-Da and Julie-Su of course receiving their Dynamic Duo award, Lien-Da receiving the rebounder award for averaging 12 rebounds last season and Julie-Su receiving the scorer award for averaging 28 points last season.

Pictures taken as the Avyanna sisters went back to their seats as Vanilla makes an announcement of another player pulling out another trophy representing another player dribbling.

She addresses. "Now this player is one of the best passers on our team, but she only started seven games in the regular season because our starting point guard, Julie-Su, was out with the ankle injury. This player stepped in and played the point guard position how it should be played: making the right pass and what to say to your teammate. When she subbed in for Julie-Su after she got fouled out of the state championship game, she made a key three-pointer to cut the lead to one, and it was also her first basket in the game on her first attempt. She played the rest of the championship game that later resulted in a win. And this young lady is Knothole's 2013-2014 Assister of the Year, sophomore Sally Gwenelda."

The people applauded as Sally got up from her seat and walked to the podium where Vanilla handed her the trophy. Sally later took pictures before approaching back to her seat.

"Now I know what most of you guys may say," Vanilla said. " _'How come Julie-Su did receive the award and she was the starting point guard?'_ It's pretty simple, Julie is 'not' a true point guard; and she knows that."

The people laughed including Julie-Su with a smile after hearing what her coach said. And speaking of that, that's very true. Julie-Su is not a true point guard, she's actually a combo guard at the point guard position who shoots first and sometimes passes second. And throughout the season, Julie-Su averaged 7 assists per game - which is **typical** for a starting point guard, especially for a combo guard. And for Sally as the back-up point guard, she averaged 4 assists per game; and that's not bad for a role player.

After Sally walked back to her seat, Vanilla pulled out two final trophies, each representing players dribbling.

She addresses. "Now this player, was special. In just her first season as an varsity player, she made an impact on the court playing the best of her ability. She first started out as a junior varsity player - who had never played a single JV game, but was later invited to the varsity roster before the season started and never looked back... so far. Her first day of practice as a varsity player, ... ...is really ...no words of how to describe her. And what's crazy about it was she is a freshman. Her first game in the regular season as a varsity player, she was phenomenal; and that carried all the way to the next game, the Christmas basketball tournament, the regional tournament, and the state tournament. She set freshman school records this past season - including breaking one of mines, and is worthy of doing that. She averaged 21.3 points a game - a freshman school record, 8.1 rebounds a game, 5 assists, freshman-record 5.8 steals per game, and 2 blocks a game. This young lady is, unanimously, Knothole's 2013-2014 Freshman of the Year and Knothole's 2013-2014 Most Valuable Player - becoming the second to do so behind me. And that's freshman Amy Rose."

The people applauded loud as Amy again gets up out of her seat and walks to the podium where Vanilla handed her the MVP trophy and Freshman of the Year award. Pictures were later taken as Amy walked back to her seat where she kissed Sonic on the cheek.

Vanilla later brought out sixteen ring cases. And speaking of 'ring cases', take a easy guess of what that is.

Vanilla addresses. "And for our final awards presentation, I have sixteen ring cases as championship rings of our accomplishment for winning the state championship game. These sixteen ring cases are two for coaches, like myself, and fourteen for the girls. And to start it off, Mrs. Belefonte will do the honors."

Principle Lupe gets up from her seat and walks to the podium where Vanilla stands in-front of the podium with the ring cases.

"Thank you, Daleen." Lupe said as she continues. "Lets start with the players going in alphabetical order. ...Honey Amberlyn."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Honey got up and receives her championship ring.

"Julie-Su Avyanna."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Julie-Su receives her championship ring.

"Lien-Da Avyanna."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Lien-Da receives her championship ring.

"Barbra Bodaway."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Blaze receives her championship ring.

"Bunnie Charleigh."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Bunnie receives her championship ring.

"Sally Gwenelda."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Sally receives her championship ring.

"Coach Vanilla's daughter, Alison Honbria."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Cream receives her championship ring.

And when Cream heard 'Coach Vanilla's daughter', she shakes her head with a smirk for being called the 'coach's daughter'.

"Nicolette Hunter."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Nic receives her championship ring.

"Hershey Inez."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Hershey receives her championship ring.

"Ciara Jackson."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Ciara receives her championship ring.

"Barby Kadyn."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Barby receives her championship ring.

"Hope Kintobor."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Hope receives her championship ring.

"Amy Rose."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Amy receives her championship ring.

"And Colena Swallner."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Wave receives her championship ring.

"And to the coaches... Assistant Coach, Rosemary Prower."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Coach Rosemary receives her championship ring

"And head coach, Daleen Honbria."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Coach Vanilla receives her championship ring.

The Knothole Lady Warriors all opened their ring cases and in awe of what they're seeing: 10K gold color, antique shaded traditional showing the school's mascot logo and basketball logo at each sides, blue march aquamarine with a synthetic basketball logo, and the year they won the championship. The girls tried it on matching their finger and took a lot of pictures with their cell phones and some from photographers.

After that was over, members of the team were interviewed by an female local reporter before they all walked back to their seats.

With the conclusion of the Knothole Lady Warriors' award ceremony, it is now the Knothole Warriors' turn to take the stage.

Principle Lupe addresses. "This concludes our ceremony of the Knothole Lady Warriors, as the Knothole Warriors will now take place as head coach Charles Adelbert will take the stand."

Coach Chuck walks to the podium and addresses. "Thank you, Mrs. Belefonte... My name is Charles Adelbert, better known as Chuck Adelbert, I am the head basketball coach of the Knothole Warriors for fourteen years and counting. Just like what Vanilla stated to her players, these fourteen young men that played for me have all made an commitment of playing together as a team. Of course there were moments where one of our players had to selfishly carry the load when we're down by, who knows, how many points in a game, but we all played 'as a team'. We had a great season eclipsing a state championship, which is also my ninth as a head coach, and hopefully to continue on achieving more down the road. Now to start off our first award of the event..."

Chuck brought out the first trophy representing a defensive player.

Chuck speaks. "When you heard of this quote saying 'Defense wins championships', that can be true depending on what team it is. These players set the standard of how to do that. One was our anchor that plays in the paint - though he got ejected after receiving two techs because of an altercation that almost occurred. He was never a post-scorer, but he does his damage by taking a lot of beating inside the paint by getting some rebounds, taking charges, and getting block shots. Though basketball isn't his strong sport because he's more of a football player as an offensive lineman. And this young man does his damage on the perimeter by limiting every opponent who's good but turns him to an average player - no pun intended. These young men are Knothole's 2013-2014 Co-Defensive Player of the Year: junior Storm Albarran and senior Luke Ferrell."

The people applauded as Storm and Luke got up from his seat and walks to the podium where Chuck gave them their trophy.

With Storm and Luke being Knothole's 2013-'14 Co-Defensive Player of the Year, Storm defensively averaged 4.6 blocks a game (team high), 1.3 steals a game, and impressive 5.2 charges called per attempt a game. Very well deserving for Storm, who's really more of a football player. And Luke defensively averaged 2.1 blocks a game (3rd behind Ash and Storm), 2.1 steals a game (2nd behind Jet), and also-impressive 5.7 charges called per attempt a game (team high). Very well deserving for Luke as well.

Pictures were done taking as Storm and Luke walked back to their seats between their family members and friends. Chuck later pulls out another trophy representing a player dribbling.

Chuck speaks. "This player became our six man off the bench, and was his first year playing varsity ball for Knothole. Before the season started, he was a transfer student from another high school here in Atlanta. Throughout the season, this young man never complained and when needing some explanation of how this play works, he asks either me or one of his teammates. Before the season start I did thought about making him become a starter, but with the addition of how our team was built around, he came off the bench. And boy did he perfected it. The young man who is this year's Knothole 2013-2014 6th Man of the Year, is none other than junior Shadow Ronnell."

The people applauded to Shadow as he got up out of his seat and walked to the podium where Chuck handed his trophy.

With Shadow being Knothole's 2013-'14 6th Man of the Year, he averaged 15.2 points a game, 4.4 rebounds a game, 4.1 assists a game, and 1.0 steal(s) a game. Pretty good for a sixth man like Shadow.

And going back to what Chuck said, Shadow was very close to become a starter before their first regular season game would take place. But with the addition of adding Sonic to the varsity and with how talented the backcourt was with guards on the team, Coach Chuck made Shadow come off the bench which would have made Jet be the sixth man. Shadow never complained, and the rest was history.

Pictures were taken as Shadow walked back to his seat with his family, as Chuck brings out three trophies: one with two players hugging, a scorer, and a player dribbling.

Chuck addresses. "Now these to players were great. One is a freshman and one is a junior. This freshman became the starting point guard and helped our team in a lot of ways like a point guard should: making the right play and what to say to a teammate, and this junior was a competitor who hates to loose and made the game-winning shot to make us champions. These young men are Knothole's 2013-2014 Dynamic Duo of the Year, as well as Knothole's Freshman of the Year and Knothole's Scorer of the Year: junior Jet Hawkington, and my nephew freshman Maurice Drummond."

The people applauded as Sonic and Jet got up from their seats and walked to the podium where Chuck gave them their trophies: Sonic and Jet each getting the Dynamic Duo award, Sonic getting Freshman of the Year award, and Jet getting Scorer of the Year award.

With those awards being received, Sonic as a freshman averaged 18.3 points a game, 8.4 assists a game, 6.2 rebounds a game, and 1.7 steals a game; Jet averaged 29.2 points a game (team high), 6.6 assists a game, 3.2 rebounds a game, and 2.7 steals a game (team high); and as together on the court, they averaged 23.8 points a game, 7.5 assists a game, 4.7 rebounds a game, and 2.2 steals a game. Pretty well deserving for those two.

Pictures were taken as Sonic and Jet walked back to their separate seats, as Chuck brings out a plaque.

Chuck speaks. "Now this player was our starting power forward, where he does damage of getting blocks and other little things. But this player is our team manager. He helped out this team and the Lady Warriors as well, including other sporting activities for this school. He washed every uniform that was worn, and got everything organized to get ready for our upcoming events. This young man is Knothole's 2013-2014 Manager of the Year, junior Ash Willard."

The people applauded as Ash gets up from his seat and walks to the podium where Chuck gave him the plaque. Pictures were later taken as Ash walked back to his seat with his family, as Chuck brings out two final trophies each representing a player dribbling.

Chuck speaks. "Now these two players helped our team a lot this past season. One is a freshman and one is a junior. This freshman first started out as a junior varsity player - who had never played a single JV game, but was later invited to the varsity roster before the season started and never looked back... so far. In just his first season as an varsity player, he made an impact on the court playing the best of his ability. His first day of practice as a varsity player, ... ...is really no words of how to describe him. His first game in the regular season as a varsity player, he was phenomenal; and that carried all the way to the next game, the Christmas basketball tournament, the regional tournament, and the state tournament, that later resulted breaking freshman school records this past season. And this junior always had a chip on his shoulder. Due to him being the shortest on the court, he plays like he's six foot and five inches tall (6'5"). These young men are, unanimously, Knothole's 2013-2014 Co-Most Valuable Player - making the first time that ever happened in school history. And that's freshman Maurice Drummond, and junior Jet Hawkington."

The people applauded loud as Sonic and Jet again got up out of their seats and walks to the podium where Chuck handed their MVP trophies. Pictures were later taken as Sonic and Jet walked back to their seats.

Just like what Vanilla did earlier, Chuck later brought out sixteen ring cases. And you should already know what that represents.

Chuck addresses. "And for our final awards presentation, I have sixteen ring cases as championship rings of our accomplishment for winning the state championship game. These sixteen ring cases are two for coaches, like myself, and fourteen for the guys. And to start it off, Mrs. Belefonte will do the honors."

Principle Lupe gets up from her seat and walks to the podium where Vanilla stands in-front of the podium with the ring cases.

"Thank you, Charles." Lupe said as she continues. "Lets start with the players going in alphabetical order. ...Storm Albarran."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Storm gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Cyrus Corlett."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Cyrus gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Antoine D'Coolette."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Antoine gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Brian Donovan."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Mighty gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Maurice Drummond."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****"** Cheers the people as Sonic gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Luke Farrell."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Luke gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Jet Hawkington."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****"** Cheers the people as Jet gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Averey Heahweard."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Knuckles gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Silver Hedgebrook."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Silver gets up and receives his championship ring.

"A player who hasn't played a single game all season but is on the team, Nackley Hunter."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Nack gets up and receives his championship ring.

Again from the award ceremony of winning the championship, that pre-season season-ending knee injury Nack had from playing AAU basketball from the summer, that's something to achieve for being part of the team.

"Coach Rosemary's som, Miles Prower."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Tails gets up and receives his championship ring.

Who before shook his head after Tails heard that he's the Lady Warriors' assistant coach's son.

"Shadow Ronnell."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Shadow gets up and receives his championship ring.

"Derrick Shepherd."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Derrick gets up and receives his championship ring.

"And finally, ...Number 5, Brandon Wilson."

**"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! ****AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!****"** Cheers the people as Brandon gets up and receives his championship ring.

Just like the Knothole Lady Warriors, the Knothole Warriors all opened their ring cases and in awe of what they're seeing: 10K gold color, antique shaded traditional showing the school's mascot logo and basketball logo at each sides, blue march aquamarine with a synthetic basketball logo, and the year they won the championship. The girls tried it on matching their finger and took a lot of pictures with their cell phones and some from photographers.

After that was over, members of the team were interviewed by an female local reporter before they all walked back to their seats.

Principle Lupe addresses. "This concludes our 2014 Knothole Warrior Banquet. Please enjoy your time. Thank you."

The banquet lasted until 7:30 PM where people had their fun time to one another as they share some laughs while enjoying more food. Then it came to where people started leaving the cafeteria as folks gather all of their belongings while putting up their trash in the trash can.

As with Sonic and Amy, the couple had a good time together. Happy that they receive some cool basketball gifts thanks to their school, and their parents as well, paying for their memorabilia. But what they are more proud of is receiving their championship rings. Championship rings, at any level, represents a individual athlete who worked their ass off of achieving the ultimate prize. And that's what Sonic and Amy did. And after they received their rings, they were separately interviewed of an local female reporter from a news company...

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_-Amy's Interview..._

"Excuse me, Coach Vanilla." A female voice said. Coach Vanilla looked at the female reporter presenting herself, "My name is Sasha Cataley of WAGA-TV Fox 5 News. Is it okay that I can talk to your player, Miss Amy Rose?"

"Oh sure go ahead." Vanilla said nicely.

Sasha oblige and approached to Amy where they are near the cafeteria wall before the female reporter faces the camera with her microphone turned on. "High everybody, this is Sasha Cataley of Atlanta's WAGA‑TV Fox 5 News. I'm here in Knothole Village High School's cafeteria where they had their banquet after the conclusion of their basketball season. Right now I am with freshman Amy Rose who helped lead the Knothole Lady Warriors basketball team to their ninth basketball state championship in their program's school history. How you're feeling today, Amy?"

**(A/N: Sasha Cataley is Sasha the Cat, the 'Mobius: 30 Years Later' version.)**

"Good, thank you." Amy answered with a smile.

"Now I wanna start from the beginning... Of what your high school coach stated before you was awarded team's MVP and Freshman of the Year, your coach stated that you started out as a junior varsity player but you never played a single JV game. Knowing to myself that not a lot of freshmen like you won't make the varsity roster right off the bat in high school. Can you describe that of how were you able to make the next jump?"

"Yeah... Before the school year began, I actually tried-out for their basketball team at Coach's camp during the summer last year. After I decided to enrolled to this school, I already knew that I was gonna be a JV player, which I once was. And when we had basketball practice of JV versus varsity, Coach Vanilla let us show what type of skills we have. My only highlight in practice was when I dunked on my teammate, Bunnie. Sorry Bunnie..." Amy and Sasha giggled after what Amy said. "And what got weird was during school, me and Sonic, A.K.A. Maurice Drummond, were playing one-on-one during free time in our P.E. class. But what we didn't know was, it was actually set up by Coach Chuck. My coach called me, including Sonic who was also a former JV player, and asked me do I wanna be on the varsity roster. I said 'yes', and the rest is history."

"Wow that's interesting." Sasha said snickering. "And also... did you thought you would had that kind of season last year?"

"No not really. Nor of becoming the starter," Amy said.

Sasha nodded before asking, "Okay... I wanna know to your perspective of what's it like playing for Coach Daleen Honbria, A.K.A. Vanilla Honbria. Knowing that she's a well-known high school basketball coach in the state of Georgia?"

"Uh, Coach Vanilla is great. She's like a teacher when explaining what went wrong or what we're going to do. She's also very nice as well, treating us like were her child... unlike Alison. Plus Coach preaches we all play as a team, as it became our identity throughout the whole season. Even though there would be moments where one of us, like myself, had to selfishly take over. But like Coach Vanilla said, we all play as a team." She said with a smile.

"Nice okay... I know this may sound crazy to you... With the conclusion of your freshman basketball year already in the books, what do you expect to achieve throughout your high school career as a student-athlete here in Knothole?" Sasha asked.

Amy thought for a moment before answering, "...I guess work on my game even more, while also keeping my grades in check."

Sasha nodded. "Do you expect to be the best?" she asked Amy.

"In basketball?" Amy asked to make sure.

Sasha nodded.

Knowing what Amy is going to say, "Yes. Because I want to be the best basketball player I wanted to be. Not only to myself, but to my teammates as well."

"That's great news, Miss Rose." Sasha said. "Good luck next year while also staying positive, okay?"

"Okay," Amy said before shaking the reporter's hand.

Amy and Sasha departed as Sasha looks at the camera. "This concludes our interview with freshman Amy Rose, as we move ahead of our continued broadcast."

_-Sonic's Interview..._

"Excuse me, Coach Charles." Sasha said. Coach Chuck looked at Sasha as she, again, presents herself, "My name is Sasha Cataley of WAGA-TV Fox 5 News. Is it okay that I can talk to your player, Mister Maurice Drummond?"

"Yeah go ahead." Chuck said nicely.

Sasha oblige and approached to Sonic after he and his team had finished their ring ceremony. The news camera came as Sasha Cataley walks towards Sonic where they are near the cafeteria wall before the female reporter faces the camera with her microphone turned on. "Welcome back everybody, this is Sasha Cataley of Atlanta's WAGA‑TV Fox 5 News. I'm back here in Knothole Village High School's cafeteria where they had their banquet after the conclusion of their basketball season. Right now I am with freshman Maurice Drummond, nickname Sonic Drummond, who helped lead the Knothole Warriors basketball team to their eighth basketball state championship in their program's school history. How you're feeling today, Maurice?"

"Great, thanks." Sonic answered with a smile.

"Now there's something I want to ask... When I was interviewing Amy, she said your nickname is 'Sonic'. Why is that?" Sasha asked.

Knowing how Sonic is gonna explain this, "...It started with my parents and friends back when I was little. I was faster that everybody and for a quick second I just somehow turned on the jets with supersonic speed. And that's how I got the nickname 'Sonic'."

"Very interesting," Sasha said in awe. "So you were one of those people who were 'gifted' from God?"

"I guess so." With the supersonic speed Sonic was born with, he had to be gifted somehow.

Sasha nodded. "Now that we're getting into basketball... With you being the nephew of a, also, well-known high school basketball coach, Charles Adelbert, here in the state of Georgia. What are the pros and cons of being his coach as well as his uncle?" she asked.

Knowing how Sonic will answer to this, "...The great thing about it is, he's the one... that I can talk to every now and then. The bad part is, I get to see him almost everyday."

"Hahahahahahahah!" Sasha laughed after hearing Sonic's answer.

And that's very true from Sonic. Because imagine seeing your parents at home everyday after you come home from somewhere you went. Now just imagine seeing your parents everyday at work, or at school to Sonic's perspective, where you just be disgusted of seeing your mom/dad/uncle/aunt everyday. Not to mentioned getting into trouble and your relative is the first one to hear the news of what happened. And that's what Sonic experienced almost everyday when his uncle comes to school, despite the fact that he play for Coach Chuck. And don't forget, this also happens to Cream and Bunnie who are related to Coach Vanilla - Cream as Vanilla's daughter, and Bunnie as Vanilla's niece.

"I can only imagined..." Sasha said. "And also this... When I was interviewing Amy, she explained how she first started as a JV player and was later invited to the varsity roster after you and her were playing one-on-one in the gym during school."

"Yeah." Sonic said, knowing where this is going.

"I wanna know how ...shocked ...were you when your uncle told you you're invited to the varsity roster?" Sasha asked.

"Well... mine story was sorta like Amy's, from the start. Coach Vanilla, who is the P.E. teacher, decided to let the students have free time. So me and Amy each grabbed a basketball, just shootin' around wit it and I asked her 'do you and me wanna play one-on-one'? Because before that, I played one-on-one against her at Green Hill Park, which I lost-"

"Hahahahahahahah!" Sasha laughed.

Sonic knew that was gonna be funny when he brought up losing to Amy at Green Hill Park playing one-on-one.

"Sorry about that," Sasha said after she was done laughing. "Please continue."

"Okay... So when me and Amy were done playing one-on-one... which I lost again," Sasha laughed a little before letting Sonic continued, "Coach Vanilla called us, with my uncle there as well. After Amy answered yes from Vanilla asking her to be on the varsity roster, my uncle asked the same thing to me and I accepted it. And that's how it went."

"More like it was scripted from your uncle, I should say." Sasha said to Sonic, which does sounded scripted if you asked Coach Chuck. "...Now again going back into basketball... Knowing to your perspective of how this past season went in your freshman year, did you ever thought you would have 'that' kind of a season being the starter as a freshman?" she asked.

"...Despite winning the championship, not really." he answered.

"How come?" Sasha asked.

"I think, ...knowing what type of squad we had, I didn't think I would had that kind of a season. Not because of me putting up some great performances for my team, I just didn't think I would make a huge impact, nor did I think I would become a starter. Know what I'm sayin'?"

"I get what you're saying." Sasha said. "You as a freshman was going through the motion of how your team was built around. Because this is your first year in a new environment."

"Yeah." Sonic suggested. Which is true, because during the beginning of the season Sonic was going through the motions of learning his teammates, especially for a point guard like him where you must know your teammate's strengths and weaknesses.

"Now just like I told Amy... So now with your freshman basketball season already in the books, what do you expect to achieve throughout your high school career as a student-athlete here in Knothole?" Sasha asked.

Sonic thought for a moment before answering, "...Work on my game even more, while also keeping my grades in check."

Sasha nodded. "Do you expect to be the best?" she asked Sonic.

"In basketball?" Sonic asked to make sure.

Sasha nodded.

Knowing what Sonic is going to say, "Yes. Because I want to be the best basketball player I wanted to be. Not only to myself, but to my teammates as well."

"That's great news, Mister Drummond." Sasha said. "Good luck next year while also staying positive, okay?"

"Okay," Sonic said before shaking the reporter's hand.

Sonic and Sasha departed as Sasha looks at the camera. "This concludes our interview with freshman Maurice Drummond as we move ahead of our continued broadcast."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

...And Sonic and Amy, as teenagers, presented themselves like a professional. Thanks to them playing in big games where they are not afraid of being in the spotlight. Plus Sasha asked some very good questions to the two that made the basketball couple get her attention. And it was a good thing none of them mentioned to Sasha they go out together, because they wanted to keep it secret to folks 'who knows' they got out together.

After the banquet was almost over, the couple departed with a goodbye kiss and went home to their parents along with their memorabilia.

**End of Chapter 30**

* * *

><p><strong>So there's chapter 30 of Teammates Forever. It was sooner than expected after those basketball chapters I've published that takes me a month or two to finish. But here it is.<strong>

**And with me making name changes, it think it's about time I state the meaning of the name, knowing I haven't done it in a while.**

**Now for the names with meanings of Shadow Ronnell (Shadow the Hedgehog), Wave Swallner (Wave the Swallow) and Silver Hedgebrook (Silver the hedgehog). Since I changed their names, anyway.**

**For Shadow (Shadow the Hedgehog), in English, the name Ronnell means- powerful; rules with counsel****; as for 'powers' for his chaos powers from the alien's DNA.**

**For Silver (Silver the hedgehog), the name Hedgebrook is the surname of his species-name. ****For example, take off "h", "o", and "g" making 'Hedge', and add 'brook' equaling- "Hedgebrook"**

**And for example with Wave, the name "Swallner" is also the surname of her species-name. Just like Silver's, take off "o" and "w" making 'Swall', and add "n", "e" and "r" to create 'Swallner'. Oh, and she still have Colena as her first name as I made Wave become her middle name.**

**And since I did it to Miles (Anti-Tails) and Storm, their name changes will be explained later on in the next chapter.**

**Leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went... even though it was just a award ceremony. LOL!**

**SelfMadeHooper out.**


	31. A Date at Uncle Chuck's

**Chapter 31**

**A Date at Uncle Chuck's**

_~April 2014~_

**BRIIIIINNNNNNG!**

The school bell rings at Knothole Village High School as 3:30 PM is the time where students are going home for the day as some are staying after school for after-school activities. As for Sonic and Amy, those two are heading home as Sonic brought his car to school since their basketball season is over. The basketball couple went to the car as they put their backpacks (minus Amy's small shoulder-strapped purse) in the trunk before heading inside the car and departing from school with Sonic playing multiple songs from Rich Kidz.

With the conclusion of the 2013-'14 basketball season as freshmen, they get to focused on school work as of now. Sonic had talks of joining the track team because of his speed and stamina he showed on the court (no surprise there), but declined it. He could have done it, but decides to just end it by focusing on school work. Amy had that same invitation as well, and just like her boyfriend she also decline it. But the craziest invitation they ever experienced ever since enrolling to Knothole, was being on the varsity basketball team. We can go on-and-on about it of how it started, but that was the craziest experiences Sonic and Amy had so far. They did enjoy it, especially eclipsing the state basketball championship, but that was 'probably' one of the most craziest experiences they received so far in high school.

"So Amy..." Sonic said after turning the volume down a little. "What you wanna do this weekend?"

That being said from Sonic, today is Friday. Where you have no school and no homework (like what they have) to do. So yeah! That's a good question from Sonic!

"Why not go on a date." Amy answered. Hey, since they're a couple, why not.

"Cool. I can dig to that." he said. "Though I can probably say that, it won't be at some fancy restaurant here in Atlanta."

"Yeah. But all that matters is wherever place that's nice and fun to go to." Amy suggested. Heck, that's easier said than done for not being spoiled after Sonic's words.

Sonic nods before having some thoughts of some place to enjoy. "How abooouuuut... _Uncle Chuck's_?"

"Uncle Chuck's? What's that?" Amy asks.

Sonic figured that was gonna happened as he explains, "It's a place my uncle owns."

Wait? His 'uncle' owns? So this could be...

"Wait?" Amy explains. "A place 'your uncle' owns, is your uncle Coach Chuck?"

"Yeah," Sonic easily answered.

That surprised Amy. Her boyfriend's uncle/basketball coach is also a business man. "Do I have to dress up or anything?"

"Not really." Sonic answered as they are close to being home. "Uncle Chuck's is really a diner. So you can just wear your normal clothing."

Amy agrees. That makes sense since Uncle Chuck's is a diner instead of a regular or fancy restaurant where people had to dress up in suits and dresses. "Okay sure. I wanna go there for our date. What time tomorrow?"

"Six o'clock PM." he answered.

Amy agrees. "Okay. But I'll say this: ...are you gonna pay for my food?" she asked with a devilish smile.

Sonic approaches to Amy's driveway before looking at his girlfriend crazy. "Uhhhhhhhhh Amy?" he questioned.

"Hehehehehhehehehe!" Amy laughed, figured that was gonna happened.

"You know, DAMN WELL, you have your own money! Ever since I saw you bought your own basketball gear. C'mon now!?" he said in humor.

"I know," Amy said. "I just feel like messing wit ya."

Amy gets out of the car before kissing her boyfriend goodbye as she gets her backpack out of the trunk of the car (thanks to Sonic opening it).

Amy walks towards the driver side of the car. "Bye Sonikku. See you tomorrow." she waved.

Disgusted of that pet name, "...Bye Amy." he waved back with a smile. "Or should I say 'Ames!'"

Amy rolled her eyes before walking to her home. Sonic watched her walking by...

"Damn she got ass." he said smiling, looking at her 'firm' booty thanks to Amy wearing her white tight fitted jeans. Sonic laughed to himself aft hearing what he said, "Just calm down, Maurice. Just calm down." Before exiting out of her driveway to head home.

Hey Sonic can't help it. Judging the way how Amy walked with her hips rocking side to side, he had to look at her booty. But he doesn't love Amy because of her body for a 15-year-old (even though he likes the view), he loves her because of her sweet personality... as well as a basketball player. Keep that in mind.

_-The Next Day: Saturday (Around 4 o'clock PM)..._

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

The door opens reveling Amy, as she's being greeted by Manic, Sonic's cousin. As Amy is wearing a pink Holister short-sleeve fitted t-shirt, sky blue skinny jeans, and pink low-top Converse Chuck Taylor sneakers; while having her pink hair tied into a ponytail, having small loop earrings pierced to her ears, and some light pink lip-gloss. Not to mentioned having her small shoulder-strapped red purse with her as well.

"Hey Amy. How's it going?" Manic greeted.

"Good thanks." Amy greeted, plus also seeing his sister, Sonia, in the living room watching TV. "Is Sonic here?"

"Yeah he's in his room."

"Thank you."

Amy walks in the house and waves to Sonia before heading to her boyfriend's room.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Come in." Sonic said after hearing the door knocked, wearing a white tank-top and black Air Jordan shorts. As he's playing NBA 2K14's MyCareer game mode as himself with the New York Knicks on his PlayStation 4.

The door opens reveling his girlfriend.

"You came early!? And how did you get here?" he said.

"Your cousin, Manic, heard me knocking on the door." she answered before entering in his room closing the door. That makes since because usually Sonic would have heard a doorbell ringing. Plus with Sonic's parents out for the evening doing errands, Manic and Sonia are with their cousin inside Sonic's house with their parents at work.

Amy sits next to her boyfriend on the edge of the bed watching him play his video game. The two were having fun against each other later on as they were playing a racing game Sonic put in as they were evened at 2 apiece. After it was over, Sonic looked at the time on his IPhone 5 showing _5:40 PM._

"Ready to go?" he asked Amy after showing her the time.

"Sure lets go."

The basketball couple got up from the bed as Sonic got dressed in his blue t-shirt, black cargo shorts (letting it sagged towards his butt) that's three inches below his knees, white socks and white and blue Nike Air Max sneakers. He later grabbed both his phone and car keys before exiting (along with Amy) out of his room and house where the Adelbert siblings greeted them goodbyes. They entered inside Sonic's 2004 Nissan Altima where Sonic turned on the ignition before exiting out of the driveway and off to the road.

Thirty minutes is what it took as Sonic and Amy arrived at the parking-lot of Uncle Chuck's diner. Sonic got out of his car before helping his girlfriend out of his car, showing his gentleman side to Amy. The two locked hands as they walked inside the diner seeing a few people eating and working, before a male employee greets them which took the basketball couple by surprise.

"Hey Uncle Chuck. How's it going?" Sonic greeted his uncle.

"Good Sonny Boy." Charles greeted. Since basketball season is over, 'Coach Chuck' is right now just **Charles**. "I see that you and Amy are on a date, I presume?"

"Yes sir, Coach Charles." Amy said.

"Please, just call me Charles for now." he stated as Amy agrees. "Table for two, guys?"

"Yes." They answered.

Charles agrees before departing by getting their table set as the basketball couple took a seat. But that didn't take long as Charles came back, "Y'all table is set."

"Wow that was quick. Thanks Uncle Chuck." Sonic thanked before he and Amy approached to their set-up table with Sonic and Amy sitting next to a window.

"Thanks for taking me out to this diner, Sonic. It looks almost fancy." Amy said. Because when they walked inside the diner, Amy saw that it looked very spacious, clean (of course), well-decorated, and having posters and memorabilia of Charles' accomplishments as an high school basketball coach and throughout the years of this diner.

"You're welcome, Ames." Sonic thanked. "Plus this is the place where me and my parents go when wanting to get something to eat off some event."

Amy nods as she and Sonic looked through the food menu of what to order. "Hey Sonic what do you wanted to be when you grow up?"

Knowing this answer from Sonic, "A basketball player. Why?"

"Just asking." she said. "I have that same goal as well."

"No kidding." he said, witnessing all of her accomplishments because her game. "No offense but... When I saw you shooting around at Green Hill Park, I had thoughts of not playing against you because I didn't think you were good."

"Yeah that's what they all say. Because when I play against guys at the park or at the rec center, folks my age wouldn't pick me up. And I would get pissed off about it." Amy stated. To her perspective as a female, guys would think a female hooper wouldn't match-up to their physical prowess and finesse-style of play. "And then two or three games later after I get picked-up from somebody, like you for example, I have to prove 'em wrong that I 'can' play."

Sonic agrees before a male waiter comes in. "Hello guys. My name is Jermaine and I will be your waiter for the day. What kind of drinks I can get y'all to start off?"

"I'll have some lemonade." Sonic suggested.

"Same thing with me." Amy later said.

Jermaine wrote it down in his small notepad. "Two lemonades comin' up. Be back shortly." he said before departing, leaving the basketball couple alone.

"Hey Ames," Sonic spoke, "You ready for AAU basketball coming up?"

"Of course." she answered. "I don't know how many game we'll win but I'm ready... Plus there's something I wanna tell you."

"What?" Sonic listened.

"Remember when I said I also play for the Freedom Fighters?"

"Yeah."

"I forgot to tell you that your **mom** is my head coach." Amy stated.

Sonic knew that, however, "Yeah I know. Because our AAU team is really 'family orientated' thanks to my mom and dad. I didn't know about this until I was 10, 'playing' AAU ball for the Freedom Fighters."

Interesting! Sonic is really in a basketball family thanks to his parents forming a AAU basketball team for all genders, and Charles being a boys high school basketball coach for Knothole Village High School.

"I'm guessing with you being in a basketball family, made you dream of being a basketball player." Amy stated.

"Pretty much of what you said, yeah." Sonic commented.

That's pretty much it of why Sonic wanted to be a basketball player, because he's in a basketball family.

"Has anyone in your family went pro?" Amy asked.

"My dad did overseas, same with my mom. After they graduated from the army, who they also play basketball for."

Wait? The army military academy has a basketball program? Yes, depending if the soldier wants to participate in sports while also serving for their country. How else do you think the Army and Navy play against each other in college football?

Jermaine comes in serving their lemonades to the basketball couple. "Here y'all go."

Sonic and Amy thanked him before sipping their lemonade, enjoying the sour sweetness of their drink.

"Are you guys ready to order?" Jermaine asked the two.

"Yes," they said.

Sonic orders, "I'll have a chili dog with some chili cheese fries."

Amy orders, "And I'll have a chicken salad."

Jermaine written down their orders. "Alright. Y'all food will be on their way. Enjoy your night guys." he said before departing to get the orders set-up.

Sonic and Amy looked each other's eyes talking to one another.

"You must've eat a lot of fast-food?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Sometimes. Especially chili dogs, my favorite." he answered.

Amy nods. "Hey Sonic. I wanna ask you something."

"Okay. What is it?" he listened.

Amy starts to get nervous asking, "...What do you ...think of ...me?" She blushed after asking him that.

"Like in general?" he asked to make sure.

Amy nodded.

Sonic smiled as he grabs her left hand before answering, "Simple... I think of you as beautiful, attractive, smart girl any guy would like to call you your girlfriend with a sweet personality. Beautiful as an angel that would take any guy's breath away like me. Attractive for how gorgeous you look every time I see you everyday. Smart of knowing what to say and how to help out 'anyone' who needs one like me. And with that sweet personality of yours that helps me feel good to myself whenever I'm down, basketball as an example. That's what I think of you as my girlfriend, Amy. Not some guy that's gonna date you for one year and move on to someone else down the road."

Amy blushes with a smile after hearing her boyfriend's words. "You... You really ...m-mean that?" she asked.

"Yes Amy. With all of my heart. Ever since I became your friend, you helped me a lot of stuff I needed help on. And you we're the main person I talked too. I love you, Ames."

Amy's smile grew bigger after hearing his words much more as she can feel her cheeks turning hot red. She leans forward towards Sonic and kisses him on the lips some more with Sonic returning the favor. "I love you too, (*whispers to his right ear*) _Sonikku_."

Sonic smiled as their foods came thanks to Jermaine. "Here are y'all foods. Enjoy."

Sonic and Amy thanked Jermaine for the food as they dig in to their grub. Sonic start off eating his chili dog enjoying the taste and flavor. Same with Amy with her chicken salad.

"Wow. There food is good." Amy said, enjoying the fresh greens and fruit of her salad.

"Exactly. Same with my chili dog." Sonic added.

The two finished their food, enjoying the tastiness of it thanks to those chefs, before conversing to one another.

"Hey Sonic." Amy spoke, "Do you hate Scourge? You know, the guy you faced at Green Hill Park and from that championship game?"

Actually! ...This is a good question. Lets hear it!

"Not really," Sonic said. "I only hate him as a basketball player. I don't hate him in general because I don't know him. What about you between Fiona?"

"What do you mean between me and Fiona?" Amy questioned. Since she now knows who Fiona, Moebius High's basketball player, is.

Seeing where this is going from Sonic, "Well minus the fact that you almost fought her in the game. When I was watching y'all playing, I heard folks from Moebius that she hates you because you're 'all this' and 'all that.'"

Sarcastically from Amy, "Wow really?"

"Hey that's what I heard."

Amy shakes her head, almost not believing if it was what Fiona partly said. "Well, I can't say I don't blame her. But I think she only hates me as a basketball player. I don't think she hates me in general."

"True." Sonic agreed...

Now we can stop right there for a moment. Sure, it's likely a rivalry as of now (because who knows down the road) as high school basketball players. But Sonic and Amy, doesn't really 'know' Fiona and Scourge in general; like a brother/sister/cousin or whatever as an example. Hell, Sonic and Amy experienced the hatred between those two from that championship game - Amy almost getting into a fight with Fiona, and Scourge mocking and prattling at Sonic's face. But seriously, Sonic and Amy doesn't really 'hate' them because they don't 'know' them. Plain 'n simple. And as basketball players, Sonic and Amy also has that hatred in them as 'competitors.' Why? Because they wanted to kill (no pun intended) their opponent.

...Their talk lasted ten minutes before Jermaine comes back with a check book with the receipts of Sonic and Amy's meals and drinks. Sonic placing his debit card with Amy placing twenty-five dollars on the check book as Jermaine walks towards the cash register before giving back the debit card to Sonic and change to Amy. The basketball couple later walked out of the diner locking hands.

"Bye Uncle Chuck." Sonic greeted.

"Bye Maurice. See you soon." Charles waved before continuing working.

Nighttime occurs around eight o'clock as Sonic and Amy walked to the car.

"Thanks for taking me out to this place, Sonic." Amy thanked before getting inside the car.

"Your welcome," he said before approaching to the driver's side. "Was the food good?"

"Yes it was." she answered.

Sonic smiled as he turns on the ignition and heads out to the road. They arrived home safely towards Sonic's house as they got out of the car and inside the house seeing the Drummond spouses at the kitchen table. The couple greeted the Drummonds before going to Sonic's bedroom where two hours later around eleven o'clock they called it a day by sleeping together.

**End of Chapter 31**

* * *

><p><strong>There's chapter 31 of Sonic and Amy's date.<strong>

**And just like I promised the last chapter, here are the name meanings of Miles Higgins (Anti-Tails) and Storm Albarran (Storm the Albatross).**

**To Storm, his last name Albarran is a surname of Albatross, the specie name.**

**And to Miles. In Irish, the name Higgins means - intelligent; just like his Mobius counter part Tails, for being intelligent of inventions.**

**Leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went.**

**SelfMadeHooper out.**


	32. Atlanta's Five-Star Basketball Camp, I

As the month of April is still around, Vanilla and Charles enters inside their offices where during the day, they received some letters from colleges of some of their players - as usual, but stopped after seeing an letter from a basketball camp. The two coaches see who's the letter is for as the picked up a phone and dialed the room number from the class room.

Sonic and Amy received news from their teachers as they exited out of class to report to their coaches. The basketball couple arrived inside Charles' AD office where Charles and Vanilla are in there as well.

Charles speaks, "We got some news for you two." He shows them the two letters that have their name on it.

Sonic and Amy each took the letters out of Charles' hands and read stating _2014 Five-Star Basketball Camp: Atlanta, GA_. Unknown of this ...yet, the basketball couple opens the letter individually and reads...

_Dear Individual,_

_What you're reading is an invitational letter of the Five-Star Basketball Camp in Atlanta, Georgia's Georgia Tech University practice facility. You have been invited because of the skills you produced on the court. And we think you have what it takes to help take your game to the next level__, both individually and to a team stand point._

_This Five-Star Basketball Camp in Atlanta, Georgia will be taking place June 12-15, 2014 at 12 0'clock PM. See you there._

_Camp Director,_

_Coach Glenn_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32<strong>

**Atlanta's Five-Star Basketball Camp, I  
><strong>

School is out! The month of June is already there and the basketball couple have finished their freshman year in high school. Sonic's freshman epilogue resulted academically with a 3.0 grade point average, and Amy freshman epilogue resulted academically with a 3.3 grade point average - .3 points higher than Sonic's. Just what their parents like to hear (despite Amy is Rob's uncle and Mari-An's aunt).

Sonic is inside his bedroom getting ready for this Five-Star Basketball Camp as he is wearing his basketball attire: blue t-shirt, navy blue Air Jordan shorts, black tube socks, and the blue & white 2014 Nike Hyperdunk basketball shoes he wore from last season. And inside Amy's bedroom is her also getting ready for this Five-Star Basketball camp as she is wearing her basketball attire: white t-shirt, red Nike shorts, white tube socks, and red & white 2010 Nike Hyperdunk basketball shoes.

After Sonic was done, he grabbed his Nike drawstring bag, and car keys before entering inside his car to pickup his girlfriend, Amy. He honked outside of Amy's house as she exits from the front door before entering inside Sonic's car.

"Hey baby." Amy greeted with a quick kiss to Sonic's lips.

Sonic greeted back as Amy hops inside the car as they are off to Georgia Institute of Technology's Georgia Tech University.

The basketball couple arrived at the campus of Georgia Tech University. They each grabbed their drawstring bags before entering inside the practice facility receiving their orange and white Five-Star Camp practice jerseys, and seeing the practice facility having three basketball courts with 50-plus members - boys and girls combined - shooting around, along with scouts. **Lots** of scouts in attendance. The basketball couple follow pursuit doing the same just to get ready by loosing up.

This lasted ten minutes until a male 'coach' comes in. **"(*Whistle blued*) Alright every one. I want every one you participants approach to center-court at the middle of the court."** he shouted so they can hear him. The coach's appearance has pale skin, light grey hair, and brown eyes; wearing a orange polo shirt with the Five-Star Basketball logo, regular cargo pants, and grey tennis shoes.

The participants obeyed as the coach walks to the center-circle telling his participants to sit on their buttocks as he addresses to them. "How y'all doing today?" he asked.

"Good." they all said.

"Okay. That's good to hear." the coach says with a nod before continuing, "My name is Coach Alan Glenn. I am the founder and supporter of this Five-Star Basketball Camp, as well as a high school basketball coach in New York. This camp you young men and women have attended are up to the challenge of making your game reach to the next level. But first off, raise your hands if any of you all dream of playing in the NBA or WNBA?"

With Sonic and Amy involved and already knowing this, every 50-plus members all raised their hands.

"Okay. That's very good." Coach Glenn said after seeing the hands raised. "I hope each and every one of you all do that. With this camp you all are participating, we are here to help take your game to the next level, but that all depends of how serious you guys are doing this. Here in this basketball camp, us scouts and coaches here don't care what you guys did in high school. We don't care that you were Player of the Year, All-City, All-State, Mr. Basketball or Ms. Basketball, or whatever. None of us don't wanna here those accolades. You young men and women are HERE to showcase your skills, by SHOWING US how GOOD of a player you are - male or female, doesn't matter. We have position drills for guards and small forwards, and bigs, and five-on-five scrimmages where you guys will showcase y'all skills. These position drills you guys will be doing are specific drills you may have did while in high school. I expect great things here in this camp. So make sure you do your very best - from an individual stand-point, and to a team stand-point. Good luck and do your very best **(*whistle blued*)**."

The participants got up from the floor as players from different positions - with the coaches instructing - went to assigned areas of guards/small forwards and bigs. With the assignments assigned by different gender, Sonic and Amy went to their assigned areas.

_-At Sonic's Area..._

Sonic went to an area where it's full of guards and small forwards combined. He looks at their heights seeing some shorter and taller than him, since he's only 6'3", some who are a grade or two higher than him somewhat. With a coach instructing, Sonic ends up doing drills of ball-handling, shooting off screens using cones, defense and pick-&-roll plays, all ten times impressing the coach.

After those drills were done, the next assignment comes. "Next what we're going to do is one-on-one drills where the game will be going to 5. The two I want are: number 45 ...and number 55." the coach said.

Number 45 is Sonic and number 55 is a dude named Ronell. Ronell is 6'5" that has peach Caucasian skin, black natural cut hair, and brown eyes; wearing a black t-shirt underneath his practice jersey, smoke grey shorts, black tube socks, and grey & white 2014 Nike Hyperdunk sneakers.

Sonic and Ronell walked on the court where they will begin their matchup. Ronell grabs the 29.5-inch Spalding TF-1000 basketball to shoot for first possession. He walks to the top of the three-point line taking three dribbles and right-hand shoots, ...and missed. As Sonic will get the basketball for first possession.

Sonic and Ronell are face-to-face to one another at the top of the three-point line. Sonic inbounded the ball to Ronell before passing it back to him, and the matchup begins...

Sonic gets into a triple-threat position seeing Ronell's on-ball defensive stance looking good with three feet of space. Sonic left-hand dribbles with an hesitation seeing Ronell back up a little; he sees this by pulling up for a shot for two inside the three-point line, ... ...and missed.

The ball bounced off the back of the rim where Ronell grabs the rebound before dribbling out to the three-point line at the left wing to clear possession. Ronell sees Sonic there with him on-balling three feet away. Dribbling with his left hand, Ronell hesitates then step-backs to his left picking up his dribble before right-hand shooting for two, ... ...and missed also.

The ball bounced off the left side of the rim where Sonic tracked it down getting it, before dribbling out to the top of the three-point line. Sonic sees Ronell on-balling four feet away as he, dribbling with his left hand, dribbles towards Ronell seeing him back-peddling a little, hesitates to his left then steps-back and shoots for one ...and scores.

Ronell 0, Sonic 1

Ronell received the ball from one of the guys before approaching back up top towards the three-point line to inbound the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the ball and gets low into a triple-threat position, checking Ronell's on-ball stance parallel to his right. Sonic right-foot jab-steps towards Ronell's left foot seeing him bite at it and quickly dribbles to his left; Sonic drives to the painted-area with Ronell on his right hip (pause if needed) as he hop-steps close to the basket before picking up his dribble, goes up with his left hand as the ball hits off the Plexiglas backboard, and scores.

Ronell 0, Sonic 2

Ronell grabs the ball and approaches back up top towards the three-point line to inbound the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the ball and checks Ronell's on-ball stance seeing him parallel straight but is slightly standing up and slightly having his hands out.

_'Really bruh?!'_ Sonic questioned in his thoughts. Sonic didn't pull off a dribble move or anything as he just shoots a two from three-point range with Ronell contesting late, ...and makes it.

Ronell 0, Sonic 4; Sonic is now one point away to win this, well, easy game.

The reason it counted as a two from three-point range because Sonic knew he was around three-point range. And for Sonic, he shakes his head from Ronell's poor defense before knocking down the shot. Most high school basketball players would have been adequate on defense, and it looks like Ronell is one of them.

Ronell grabs the ball before approaching back up top and inbounds the ball to Sonic. Sonic receives the ball and sees Ronell closing-out with his on-ball defense as she triple-threats holding the ball behind his back. Sonic backs up dribbling low with his left hand and notices Ronell coming up; he pulled off a streetball move by crossing through Ronell's legs to the right leaving him froze before Sonic retrieves the ball and goes all the way to the rack finishing the game with a two-hand dunk.

Game over - Ronell 0, Sonic 5.

_'Man that was easy.'_ Sonic thought, after beating Ronell.

The two went back to the baseline where another one-on-one matchup begins

_-At Amy's Area..._

Amy's area is the same as Sonic's: having guards and small forwards doing position-like drills and defensive drills. But to much of her surprise, she wasn't the only 'Knothole Lady Warrior player' in attendance. That's right - Lien-Da and Julie-Su Avyanna, and Bunnie Charleigh are also in attendance. The three already greeted before they separated of going to their assigned drills as Julie-Su and Amy were at the perimeter-players section and Bunnie and Lien-Da at the bigs section.

After Amy and the crew did some drills, a male coach explains the next assignment. Next, were gonna showcase your skills by going one-on-one to 5. I want ...number 39 ...and number 57." the coach said.

Number 39 is Amy and number 57 is Julie-Su as the two walked on the court. Amy received the 28.5-inch Spalding TF-1000 basketball and approaches up top above the three-point line to shoot for possession. Amy shoots ...and misses, so Julie-Su will get the ball to start.

Amy grabs the ball before approaching up top and inbounds the ball to Julie-Su. Julie-Su receives the ball and the matchup begins...

Julie-Su gets into a triple-threat position seeing Amy's on-ball defense bending her knees parallel and have her hands slightly out. Julie-Su dribbles with her left hand before hesitating and double-crosses through-the-legs to her right. Seeing Amy's on-ball defense good, she steps-back to her left before picking up her dribble. Amy sees that and closes out towards her-

Nope, Julie-Su faked picking up her dribble and spins to her right. Getting past Amy, Julie-Su attacks to the basket and goes up with her left hand and-

Chase-down block by Amy! The ball ricocheted off the front of the rim as Amy speeds to the ball and just saved it before it went over the half-court line and having to keep her balance parallel. Doing so, Amy dribbles back up top towards the three-point line where Julie-Su is on-balling three feet apart. Dribbling with her left hand, Amy shuffles her feet then hesitates to her left, and attacks to the basket. However, knowing her defense Julie-Su on-balls on Amy's right hip without hand checking. Amy notice this before reaching to the painted-area as she goes up with two hands with Julie-Su defending. Amy floats the ball towards the Plexiglas backboard as it falls into the rim's cylinder for the bucket.

Amy 1, Julie-Su 0; from the looks of it, it may turn out to be an competitive pickup game.

After the bucket, Julie-Su grabs the ball before she and Amy approached back up top where she inbounded the ball to Amy. Amy receives the ball and triple-threats with a right-foot jab-step towards Julie-Su. Seeing her slightly bite at it, Amy crosses through-the-legs to her right then dips low hesitating and low-crosses to her left that froze Julie-Su before attacking to the basket. After getting shook for a moment, Julie-Su chases back towards Amy; Amy sees her coming and left-hand scoops the ball towards the backboard surprising Julie-Su. The ball hits the top left square of the backboard and falls into the rim's cylinder for the bucket.

Amy 2, Julie-Su 0

Julie-Su shakes her head after getting shook from Amy's crossover as well as the bucket. This may be an basketball camp, but Julie-Su (as well as Amy and Sonic) is taking this serious of letting the scouts know who she is as an prodigy.

Julie-Su grabs the ball and approaches back up top to inbound the ball to Amy. However, instead of tossing the ball to her 'high-school teammate', Julie-Su palms the ball and places it at Amy's chest with force impact. "Check up!" she said in seriousness.

Accepting this, Amy grips the ball after the forced impact on her chest. "Okay." she said, grinning at Julie-Su's face. This has happen to Amy before when she played against her then-friend Sonic.

Instead of giving her some little space, Julie-Su closes out onto Amy giving her no space. "Goin' somewhere?!" she said.

Amy immediately triple-threats turning her back to her right before saying, "This..." She dribbles with her left hand before lowering her right shoulder at Julie-Su's chest, making her back up.

After seeing she got some space, Amy sees she's now on-balled three feet apart from Julie-Su. She hesitates to her left before she shammgods to her right attacking to the basket. However, Julie-Su is there to guard her, but Amy counters her on-ball defense as she dips low and snatch-back crosses to her left. Julie-Su got stunned from her move as Amy immediately shoots from the right elbow of the free-throw line, ...and missed.

The ball rattled off the left side of the rim as Julie-Su grabs the ball and dribbles out to the left wing outside the perimeter to clear possession. She quickly turns forward seeing Amy on-balling three feet apart. Dribbling with her left hand and seeing Amy's on-ball stance shift to her left, Julie-Su hesitates towards her left and did an in-&-out move before crossing through-the-legs to her right and hops back with the behind-the-back move to her left. Julie-Su check Amy's on-ball stance again and seeing their close with Amy forcing her to go left.

_'Lets see this move works,'_ Julie-Su thought.

With the ball still on her left hand and keeping her dribble low, Julie-Su crosses through Amy's legs to the right leaving her froze for a moment. Julie-Su gathers the ball with her right hand and goes all the way to the basket and finishing with a two-hand dunk.

Amy 2, Julie-Su 1

Amy felt a little embarrassed of that move Julie-Su pulled off. And it was the same thing Amy did when she played one-on-one against Sonic. _'You're not gonna embarrass me. Not now. Not today. Not ever. Against me,'_ she thought. Without a doubt, Amy is serious now. She will not get schooled by Julie-Su. With that killer instinct she has, it's on now for her.

After Julie-Su tossed the ball to Amy after her dunk, the two approached back up top where Amy will inbound the ball to Julie-Su. But instead of an simple inbound pass, Amy puts the ball on the floor and rolls it to her high-school teammate. Not wanting to argue, Julie-Su backs up a little (incase Amy pulled of some tricky maneuver) and picks the ball up.

Julie-Su grinned at Amy before sizing her up dribbling through-the-legs twice to the right. Dribbling with her left hand, Julie-Su crosses through-the-legs back to her right, hops back to her left picking up her dribble, pulls up for a shot with Amy contesting it, and missed.

The ball rattled off the front of the rim as Amy grabbed the ball and dribbles out to the right wing from three-point range to clear possession. Julie-Su later comes in on-balling Amy three feet apart as Amy, dribbling with her left hand, took slow-speed dribbles to Julie-Su and quickly crosses through-the-legs to the right and attacks to the basket towards the right baseline. However, Julie-Su is on-balling on Amy's left hip, but Amy reached underneath the basket inside the painted-area and lowers her right shoulder at Julie-Su's chest, making her loose balance a little as Amy goes up with two hands and scores.

Amy 3, Julie-Su 1

_"My goodness, Amy is strong."_ Julie-Su said to herself, rubbing her chest (not her breasts) after the impact from Amy.

Amy stared at her high-school teammate signaling she is _also_ serious before walking up top at the three-point line. Julie-Su grabs the ball, since she was lonely underneath the basket, and walks towards Amy inbounding the ball to her.

Amy receives the ball then, into her triple-threat position, looks at Julie-Su's on-ball stance seeing her parallel straight. She dribbled with her left hand then hesitates seeing Julie-Su shifting to her right - forcing Amy to go left. Amy sees that and quickly steps-back to her left then picks up her dribble shooting from three-point range; Julie-Su contests with Amy holding up her right arm, as her shot ...goes in.

Amy 5, Julie-Su 1; that's game right there.

Julie-Su rolled her eyes after she lost. "Oh my God," she disgusted before walking to the baseline.

"Hey..."

Julie-Su looked ...at Amy.

"Good game." Amy congrats, then daps her high-school teammate. As the two walked towards the baseline where another one-on-one game will come up.

* * *

><p>One hour later after multiple drills, Sonic's area are going to do a five-on-five full-court scrimmage. Here are the two teams that were assigned by jersey color and coaches...<p>

-Team White...  
>PG: Number 45, Sonic<br>SG: Number 40, Terrance (6'4"; brown skin, black natural-cut waves, brown eyes, wearing a headband, black Adidas shorts, black tube socks, and black & gray Nike mid-top basketball shoes)  
>SF: Number 55, William (6'4"; peach Caucasian skin, black afro dreads, dark brown eyes, wearing white Nike shorts, black sleeved knee pads, white ankle socks, and low-top white &amp; black Nike basketball shoes)<br>PF: Number 51, Derrell (6'8"; Caucasian skin, red short spiky hair, dark green eyes, wearing blue shorts, white sleeved knee pads, white tube socks and high-top blue & white 2014 Nike Hyperdunks basketball shoes)  
>C: Number 29, Bernard (6'9"; light brown skin, black short fade, brown eyes, wearing black Air Jordan shorts, white tube socks, and high-top all-black Nike basketball shoes)<p>

-Team Orange...  
>PG: Number 14, Jermaine (6'0"; Caucasian skin, dark brown natural hair, brown eyes, wearing orange sorts, white knee pads, white tube socks, and white &amp; orange Adidas basketball shoes)<br>SG: Number 29, Danny (6'3"; light brown skin, burnt orange shoulder-length dreadlocks, dark brown eyes, wearing a black hairband for his dreads, black & white Air Jordan shorts, white Nike socks, and white & black Air Jordan 11 concords)  
>SF: Number 55, Ronell<br>PF: Number 58, Vernon (6'9"; dark brown skin, dark brown fade, brown eyes, wearing a black compression short-sleeve shirt underneath his practice jersey, burgundy shorts, black tube socks, and mid-top navy blue & white Nike basketball shoes)  
>C: Number 14, Marcel (6'10"; light brown skin, burnt orange afro dreads, dark brown eyes, wearing a black hairband for his dreads, black &amp; white Air Jordan shorts, white Nike socks, and high-top white &amp; black Adidas basketball shoes)<p>

Looking at the heights of power forwards and centers, this is very different from Sonic after playing against bigs in high-school ball because the bigs he played against were around his 6'3"-height. But he isn't scared. No, because he played against bigs that were taller than him from his AAU days.

Before the scrimmage would start, this is what a coach explained, "Here in this scrimmage, we are looking for you guys to show how fundamental you guys are. However, don't expect us to see you ball-hogging because it will be some conflict on the court, as well as us coaches as well. Like what Coach Glenn said before the camp started, we don't care that you guys were state champs, Player of the Year, or whatever. We ALL are expected to see you guys to play fundamental basketball with some motions, pick-&-rolls, smart shots, and basketball IQ. Do we all understand each other?"

"Yes sir!" Sonic and the group said.

"Good." the coach said. "This scrimmage will all be man-to-man defense - no zones. And this scrimmage is all about distributing to one another by smart shots and everything. Have some fun guys." As he let the folks who got picked play and the rest sit on the bench.

This scrimmage will have three referees with two ten-minute half's.

(10:00; 1H) ...The two teams later walked to center-court where tip-off will start as the players will each guard their man by position. A ref comes to the center-circle between Bernard and Marcel before bouncing the ball three times and later lobs the ball up, where Barnard and Marcel each jumped. The ball got tipped to Terrance as Team White won the tip and the scrimmage begins.

(9:57; 1H) Terrance dribbles the ball to the right side of the court with Danny on-balling five feet away, then later passes the ball to Sonic at the middle of the half-court. Sonic receives the ball then passes it to Derrell (and Vernon) at the right elbow of the free-throw line before moving towards the left corner. William (and Danny) sees Sonic moving by setting the screen as he goes into the screen with Danny going around Sonic's screen. Derrell, outside the three-point line while being guarded by Vernon, passes the ball out to William as he catches it before looking at Danny coming as he pump-fakes then dribbling to his left getting by Danny. William reaches to the paint seeing Vernon coming as he goes up with his left hand with Vernon contesting, and William's layup ...rattles out.

(9:36; 1H) The ball rolls off the left side of the rim where Vernon grabs his 1st rebound (though it's only a scrimmage) holding it to his chin, before later passing it to Jermaine. Jermaine receives the ball and right-hand dribbles up court towards the middle.

Jermaine reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic on-balling. Still dribbling with his right hand, Jermaine dribbles towards Sonic and in-&-outs to his right before attacking to the basket. However, Sonic cut him off on-balling on his left shoulder as Jermaine backs up towards the middles of the half-court, seeing everybody - offense and defense - are all in the half-court.

(9:25; 1H) Jermaine calls on Vernon, who was at the left block, to come and set a pick on Sonic's right side. Vernon did so as he sets the pick as Jermaine dribbles to his left going to the pick before seeing Derrell coming up. Jermaine looked at Vernon open cutting to the basket as he baseball-passes to him-

Picked off by Sonic as he takes off down court. Speed dribbling, Sonic peeked to his right at Jermaine seeing him trailing, but he blew by him with ease as he reaches to the painted-area, going up with his left hand flushing it with a dunk. Getting his first basket in the scrimmage.

Team White 2, Team Orange 0

Now the reason Sonic got that steal, was after he went around the screen until seeing his teammate, Derrell, on-balling on Jermaine. The reason he was able to pick up on Vernon was he had to guard him. And when Sonic left him alone for a moment, he was expecting Jermaine to pass the ball to him; and look what happened after that. Great job by Sonic, looking like a defensive back picking off the basketball.

(9:12; 1H) Jermaine grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbound the ball to Danny. Danny receives the ball before tossing it back to Jermaine after he stepped inbounds, as Jermaine dribbles up-court with Sonic standing at the center-circle waiting to on-ball defend.

(9:08; 1H) Jermaine, while keeping his dribble in check, reaches to the middle of the half-court with Sonic now on-balling three feet away, before picking up his dribble and lobbing the ball to Ronell at the right elbow of the free-throw line. Ronell receives the ball and faces up towards William, seeing some movement from his teammates. Ronell sees Vernon posting up on Derrell at the right block, as he right-hand dribbles by backing-up towards the right wing outside the three-point line with William on-balling three feet apart. Ronell sees Vernon got post-position as he carefully picked up his dribble and lobs the ball to Vernon.

Vernon receives the ball before looking at William, seeing him and Ronell moved to the top of the three-point line. Vernon backs-down on Derrell, seeing he's five feet towards the basket as he picked up his dribble and hook-shots with his left hand, ...and missed.

(8:55; 1H) The ball rattled off the front of the rim as Derrell grabs his 1st rebound of the scrimmage, before passing the ball out to Sonic at the left wing. Sonic receives the ball, looks ahead dribbling but sees William racing down court as he fires the pass down-court. William easily caught the pass before reaching inside the painted-area as goes up off his right foot; Ronell comes in to block or contest as William floats the ball off his left hand-

(*Whistle blued*) The ball bounced off the top-middle of the backboard and softly falls into the rim's cylinder for the bucket. With the foul definitely on Ronell, the basket will count...

Team White 4, Team Orange 0; as William get his first 2 points in the scrimmage, including Sonic with his 1st assist in the scrimmage.

Giving credit, William points at Sonic for the outlet-pass as the two gave daps to one another.

The two teams later lined-up for William's one-and-only free-throw as he approaches to the line, Derrell and Vernon at the left side of the painted-area, Marcell, Bernard and Terrance at the right side of the painted-area, Sonic and Jermaine at the left wing outside the three-point line, and Danny by himself at the right wing outside the three-point line.

The referee, who has the ball, approaches underneath the basket holding up an index-finger signaling 'one shot', before bounce-passing to William. William receives the ball and does his free-throw routine: bends his knees, looks down taking three dribbles, looks at the rim for three seconds, brings his shooting-form towards his right ear as a right-handed shooter before releasing it, ...and makes it.

Team White 5, Team Orange 0; as William gets point number 3.

_. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ._

Down at Amy's area is where they are also having a five-on-five scrimmage against one another. Before going further, here are the two teams by practice-jersey color...

-Team White...  
>PG: Number 17, Chelsey (5'4"; Caucasian skin, black ponytail shoulder-length hair, green eyes, wearing a black short-sleeved t-shirt, blue shorts, white ankle socks, and white &amp; blue low-top Nike basketball shoes)<br>SG: Number 9, Hillary (5'8"; peach Caucasian skin, navy blue short-length hair, blue eyes, wearing a blue hairband, gray shorts, white ankle socks, and mid-top black & white Adidas basketball shoes)  
>SF: Number 20, Amy<br>PF: Number 44, Yolanda (6'2"; light brown skin, dark green ponytail shoulder-length hair, hazel eyes, wearing a black headband, black shorts, black tube socks, and mid-top grey & white Adidas basketball shoes)  
>C: Number 64, Bunnie (wearing a white hairband, white short-sleeved compression shirt, white sleeve knee pads, white tube socks, and blue &amp; white mid-top Nike basketball sneakers)<p>

-Team Orange...  
>PG: Number 43, Julie-Su (wearing purple Nike shorts, gray Nike tube socks, and mid-top black &amp; white Nike basketball shoes)<br>SG: Number 55, Leola (5'8"; Caucasian skin, blond ponytail shoulder-length hair, green eyes, wearing navy blue shorts, black tube socks, and low-top forest green & black Nike basketball shoes)  
>SF: Number 19, Brandy (5'10"; light brown skin, dark brown short hair, brown eyes, wearing a white hairband, black sleeve knee pads, black ankle socks, and low-top navy blue &amp; white Nike basketball shoes)<br>PF: Number 45, Lien-Da (wearing a black headband, gray shorts, black sleeve knee pads, black tube socks, and high-top blue & white Nike basketball shoes)  
>C: Number 88, Latasha (6'2"; peach Caucasian skin, dark brown short hair, light brown eyes, wearing a blue hairband, black knee pads, black tube socks, and high-top black &amp; white Adidas basketball shoes)<p>

Throughout the scrimmage Amy and the nine girls are currently playing, it was all about productivity, consistency, and capability (rhymin' ac-ci-den-tally). The girls were able to show the scouts their talent by their style of play, as Amy was able to just let the game come to her. Having just 7 points, 4 rebounds, 3 steals, and 2 assists - although those numbers (so far) wouldn't mean much since it's only a basketball camp.

...So far in this scrimmage, Team White has 12 and Team Orange has 6 with 7:44 remaining in the 1st half.

Team White 12, Team Orange 6

(7:44; 1H) There was a made free-throw from Brandy - with the score remaining the same - as Yolanda grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounded the ball to Chelsey. (7:43; 1H) Chelsey receives the ball as she walk-dribbles up-court with Julie-Su at the center-circle.

(7:38; 1H) Chelsey, while keeping her dribble in check, reaches to the middle of the half-court with Julie-Su on-balling three feet apart. Chelsey later bounce-passes the ball to Bunnie at the right elbow of the free-throw line before moving towards the baseline with Julie-Su following. Bunnie faced-up on Latasha three feet apart before handing the ball to the running Amy. Amy (with Brandy following) receives the ball as Bunnie sets a pick with Brandy going around the pick; Amy dribbles into the painted-area seeing Latasha on-balling as she ball-faked to her right towards Bunnie's direction fooling Latasha, before going up with her left hand, finger-rolling the ball towards the rim as the ball falls in.

Team White 14, Team Orange 6; as Amy gets point number 9 in the scrimmage.

(7:21; 1H) Latasha grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounded the ball to Julie-Su. Julie-Su receives the ball and walk-dribbles up-court with Chelsey standing at the center-circle waiting to on-ball defend.

(7:14; 1H) Julie-Su reaches to the middle of the half-court with Chelsey on-balling three feet apart. She motioned her half-sister, Lien-Da - who was at the left block, to come and set a pick. Lien-Da (and Yolanda) came and set a pick on Chelsey's right side. Dribbling with her right hand, Julie-Su sees the set up as she crosses through-the-legs to her left then in-&-outs towards Chelsey before dribbling to the pick. Julie-Su sees Yolanda closing-out but immediately sees an opening from the middle as she crosses to her right hand splitting Yolanda, Lien-Da who set a pick, and Chelsey who went around the screen.

Julie-Su later attacks to the painted-area with three White players (Hillary, Yolanda, & Bunnie) closing the paint, as Julie-Su passes the ball softly into Latasha. Latasha receives the ball and quickly goes up with two hands, floats the ball towards the backboard and scores.

Team White 14, Team Orange 8; as Latasha gets her first 2 points in the game.

(6:58; 2Q) Bunnie, after the bucket by Latasha, quickly gets the ball before stepping into the baseline and inbounds it to Amy. Amy receives the ball as she dribbles up court

Taking two dribbles, Amy sees an quick opening and fires the pass down-court to Chelsey. Chelsey receives the ball and immediately attacks the painted-area; she sees Leola coming as Chelsey maneuvered to the right away from Rosy, recognizing she's underneath the basket as Chelsey picks up her dribble and goes up with her right hand. Almost blocked by Julie-Su from behind, the ball floats towards the top-left of the square's backboard and scores.

Team White 16, Team Orange 8; Chelsey gets point number 4 as Amy receives assist number 3

(6:50; 1H) Leola, after the bucket by Chelsey, grabs the ball before stepping into the baseline, and inbounds it to Julie-Su. Julie-Su receives the ball and ...walk-dribbles up-court. Just to slow things down for her team. Smart choice.

(6:44; 1H) Julie-Su reaches to the middle of the half-court with Chelsey on-balling four feet apart, before passing the ball to Brandy. At the right side of the half-court, Brandy receives the ball with Amy on-balling as she triple-threats towards her man. Lien-Da (and Yolanda), from the right elbow of the free-throw line, comes up towards Amy's right side setting the pick. Brandy sees the set-up from Lien-Da as she left-hand dribbles to the pick. Amy goes around the pick as Brandy sees Yolanda zoning towards Lien-Da as she attacks to the basket-

However, Amy on-ball defend on her right hip as she pickpocketed Brand's handles. Poking it loose, Brand was slow to get the ball as Amy retrieves the loose ball she caused and takes off dribbling down-court. She quickly looks back seeing Leola before already reaching inside the painted-area, going up with her right hand and flushes it down with a one-hand dunk.

Team White 18, Team Orange 8; Amy gets point number 11 and steal number 4 in the scrimmage.

_End of scrimmages..._

Sonic and Amy each finished their scrimmage as the two grabbed some water from fountains before arriving back to their assigned areas. Throughout the camp, scouts have been looking at every individual's talent and basketball IQ. But what they were more impressed of what some saw from Sonic and Amy. How were they impressed? Well...

_"This girl named Amy Rose, who will be a sophomore soon, looks like a pro basketball player with the IQ, skill, and athleticism."_

_"A guy named Maurice Drummond, looks like a NBA-ready player because of his skill and IQ."_

_"Amy Rose, looks like a sure player in high school."_

_"Maurice can play. He's fast, skilled and intelligent of what he sees on the floor."_

Those words were from college coaches, women and men across the country, who saw Sonic and Amy's talent they displayed on the court.

Multiple scrimmages and drills were later finished within two hours later as Coach Glenn blued his whistle reporting all the campers to report to center-court. The players did so as Coach Glenn speaks, "Now then everyone, did you guys had a good time?"

The squad all answered positive.

"Good. Very good." Coach Glenn said. "This is what I always aspect out of everyone of you young men and women here in this camp. However, what I'm MORE impressed is how each and everyone of you all ...worked hard. Everyone of you guys came into this camp and work hard from the best of your abilities. Now does that translate into basketball? Yeah or course, but not all the time. I say that because hard work not only leads to what you young people do on the court, it leads to what you guys may make off the court. Of what relationships you're gonna make and the decisions as well in your future lives. Earlier this camp, I can say ALMOST everyone of you attendants raised y'all hands after I say 'how many of you all dream of playing in the NBA or WNBA?' While others were not knowing of what their future goal, or GOALS in general, is as well in your life. Basketball is just like life. Why, some of you guys may say? Because, the stuff you displayed on the court, may display what you fellas and ladies may do off the court. But the most IMPORTANT one of all, is two words: work ethnic. Make sure you young men and women here in this camp have a great work ethnic, whether it's basketball, being a general manager, running a business, or whatever. Having that exceptional work ethnic, leads to greatness. Because becoming GREAT at something, can lead to success in your life and to other peers who witnessed it. If you can't accept greatness at anything, then you're just good at being mediocre or average. Being mediocre or average, won't get you to nowhere in life. Because, with you being mediocre, if you're around somebody that's WANTING to be GREAT, then you're just gonna waste that individual's time. Because, being a mediocre, will leads you to failure. At the end of the day, BE GREAT. Don't be a mediocre, BE GREAT. Have a great work ethnic. Don't matter if it's in basketball, in business, or anything. Even when things get tough, don't bow your head. And don't blame on an individual for something you're great in. Because for those who are just hatin', they're just cowards because of what you guys have and want to take it, and later rub it in your face. And one last thing before we'll let you guys go, don't EVER be a FOLLOWER. Be a leader, by becoming a somebody. Because, ending up being a follower, leads to mistakes you're gonna make. Have that leadership in you, to become a somebody rather than a nobody that leads to becoming a follower. Bring it in, everyone."

The group all got up from their butts and put their hands up around Coach Glenn. He speaks, "Remember young people, in order to be great, make sure you have a great work ethnic. No matter in basketball or anything. And most of all, don't be a mediocre or a follower. Because it may lead to bad things in life... 'Be great on three. One, two, three-"

**"BE GREAT!" **the group said before departing.

Sonic, Amy and other participants all gather up their belongings. Before exiting, Sonic and Amy were met with some college coaches where they share their information of their name and the school they go to. Amy met up with Julie-Su and Lien-Da, and Bunnie where they were just talking as Sonic comes in behind Amy letting her have fun.

"Wait Amy." Julie-Su speaks. "Are you and Sonic goin' together?"

"No. Were friends." Amy answered, but lied anyway because of 'you-already-know.'

Julie-Su took the 'lie', however, as the basketball couple walked out of Georgia Tech's basketball facility and onto the parking-lot where the sky changed colors with some orange sky and charcoal light clouds.

Sonic speaks, " Man how long did we stayed?"

"About... four hours." Amy answered, after looking at the time from her Samsung Galaxy S4 cellphone.

"When did we come here?" Sonic asked.

"Like around 12:30 I think." she said, before they approached towards Sonic's car.

The two put their belongings inside the car before hopping in and exiting out of the parking-lot heading home. Twenty minutes is where Sonic took Amy to her house where the basketball couple kissed goodbye before Sonic headed home.

**End of Chapter 32**

* * *

><p><strong>WEEEEEEEEEEELL! ...About time I published chapter 32.<strong>

**What took me so long was me ...NOT KNOWING ...what to write!? Plain 'n simple.**

**But anyway, leave a comment in the review section of how this chapter went, including ****how do you like that speech I did with Coach Glenn right there****. For first-time readers of this story, make sure to stomp on that follow or favorite button on this story to get some more future update of this story.**

**And before I go, make sure to read my newly-updated 'A Help on Defense.' It's okay if you don't want too - don't get it twisted. However, if you're interested, be my guest to read it; it's only two chapters as of now.**

**SelfMadeHooper is out.**

* * *

><p><strong>PS: Don't be a mediocre, be GREAT in order to be successful. And don't be a follower, be a leader where you lead by example.<strong>


End file.
